El relato de una amistad, la historia de un amor
by XXXOurplacetoloveXXX
Summary: Presentamos El relato de una amistad, la historia de un amor en nuestro debut como co-autores!...Traumas del pasado, un presente algo confuso. Ellos cruzan sus caminos y juntos trataran de darles sentidos a sus vidas y remendar sus pasados.
1. Chapter 1:Su habitación

Capítulo 1: MI habitación

Eran las seis de la madrugada en Wammy's House y yo despertaba con auténtica fatiga para asistir a otra condenadamente aburrida jornada de clases.

Salí de mi cama parsimoniosamente tratando de recordar dónde demonios había dejado la playera negra que quería utilizar ese día. Intenté pensar además cuál sería el motivo de despertarnos tan temprano en los fines de semana... ¿Acaso nos beneficiaría en algo? _¿En qué beneficiaría a un superdotado acortar horas de sueño?_ De cualquier manera tendríamos más trabajo que un estudiante normal demonios... no había nada de especial en que durmiéramos una hora más. _Malditos vejestorios madrugadores..._ pensé a lo que me encaminaba al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. A mis trece años debería ser un chico más alegre, pensarán... pero al DIABLO... yo soy como quiero ser.

Cuando estuve al lado de la tina, giré el grifo para que el agua caliente comenzara a circular mientras me quitaba la ropa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, dejando que el vapor que emanaba la tibia lluvia sumiera el lugar en nieblas. _MI habitación..._ me dije bastante feliz y satisfecho después de todo. Nadie me vería desnudo, ya que esa habitación era exclusiva para MI persona. NADIE, absolutamente nadie estaba autorizado a entrar allí, era sólo MIA y si en caso se atrevían a acercarse más de la cuenta a ella, (ya sea por ignorancia o por impulsos suicidas) pagarían las rudas y despiadadas consecuencias. Luego de mis divagaciones posesivas mentales, di un paso entre la relajante caída del agua dejando que mojara mi cuerpo y mi cabello... me relajé._ Heh... ya recordé dónde está mi playera._

**Seis menos cinco, día numero tres sin dormir. Podría pensarse que tengo problemas con el sueño, pero a decir verdad mi único problema era con el mundo. **_**Odio salir de mi habitación, odio tener que socializar.**_** Suspiré cansado, tres días sin dormir ya hacían mella en mi y eso me gustaba, me gustaba la soledad, me gustaba mi vida, me gustaba estar aquí, pero ya no más. Vivo en un pequeño orfanato, lejos del bullicio de la cuidad (o al menos eso era hasta ayer), así que de vez en cuando solía asomarme por la ventana y ver como el cambiaba el campo al pasar las estaciones. Es de lógica pensar que muy pocas veces salgo de MI HABITACION, austera pero cómoda. Ésta es mi pequeño fuerte, un fuerte en el cual se me es permitido fumar, se me es permitido jugar con mi consola hasta que se me pongan los ojos cuadrados, y sólo una hora al día me permito, tomar mis libros y hacer mis deberes. Simples deberes, mis profesores siempre se asombran con mi habilidad autodidacta y precisamente esa habilidad, me llevó a ser el primero en este pequeño orfanato y en la región. Muchos decían que soy un genio, yo prefiero definirme como alguien que no tiene muchas metas ni muchas ambiciones, sólo me gusta estar cómodo y sentirme cómodo, así quería vivir mi vida desde que mis padres murieron, **_**ellos eran la única razón por la cual solía salir de mi habitación.**_** Pero todo eso estaba apunto de cambiar.**

**Ese día recuerdo que había sentido un impulso muy extraño por salir de mi habitación y aunque ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche, no me importaron mucho las reglas que impedían deambular por el orfanato a esa hora. Recuerdo haber caminado por los pasillos y haberme detenido justo a las afueras del salón de profesores, donde al parecer, había una pequeña reunión en la cual se discutían el destino de muchos de los alumnos de este orfanato y en especial el mío. Me agazapé, empujé levemente la puerta y comencé a escuchar.**

**- Matt, es un muchacho muy inteligente, es un genio, pero su habilidad para socializar es pésima.- Dijo uno de mis profesores.**

**- Mas que pésima- agregó otro profesor sirviéndose café - Se rehúsa a salir de su habitación y no ha tenido amigos desde que ingreso a este lugar.**

**- Tarados- murmuré, **_**¿Quién dice que para ser un genio necesitas amigos? Además, él o ella no podrían comprenderme... nadie de hecho lo hace.**_

**- Pero no podemos dejar que su habilidad y genio se desperdicien- comentó una de mis profesoras.- Director, creo que llegó el momento de trasladarlo a Wammy's House.-**

**- ¿Wammy's House?- balbuceé, sintiendo que había oído algo del lugar.**

**- ¿Cree que él pueda suceder a L?- preguntó con dudas el director.**

**- Es bastante hábil y es el primero de toda la región, al menos se posicionará en un lugar de honor.- dijo la misma profesora.**

**- Y tal vez Roger pueda hacer algo con su problema de interacción social.- afirmó otra de mis profesoras. El director lo meditó por un momento y dio su sentencia.**

**- Llamaré a Roger esta noche, Matt se irá mañana.**

**- ¿Mañana?- me levanté de mi posición y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Realmente no me importaba irme, no me importaba dejar este lugar, pues no tenia ni dejaba nada. Lo que no me gustaba mucho eran los cambios y menos los imprevistos. Esto sucedió anoche y hoy a las seis de la madrugada, tengo todas mis pertenencias (que no son muchas) ya empacadas y estoy listo para partir.**

Luego de quince minutos más de aseo personal, cepillé mis dientes, mudé de ropa y tomando mis libros y mi bolso, y me dirigí a la cafetería para la hora del desayuno. Con lentitud y pereza, me adentré en el salón de comedor y caminé hacia una de las mesas del fondo para ocupar un asiento en solitario, a lo que sacaba una barra de chocolate del bolsillo de mis jeans negros y desenvolviéndola, mis facciones se reacomodaban en mi mejor gesto de 'aléjate'. No sentía hambre en realidad... mi chocolate se veía mil veces mejor que la avena que la señora Rides servía, se notaba a simple vista las caras de disgusto de los otros chicos_ Ew... asco._

Una campana diferente a las habituales resonó por uno de los altavoces y seguidamente dejó escuchar a la voz de Roger.

- Buenos días alumnos... hoy es un día especial, recibiremos a un nuevo estudiante. Les pido que sean particularmente amables con él... aún no se decidió quien sería su compañero de cuarto, por lo que siempre es conveniente causar una buena primera impresión. Eso es todo... vuelvan a sus actividades.- la transmisión finalizó y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios..._ Pobre del idiota que deberá compartir su cuarto. _No quise quedarme por un segundo más en la cafetería... ya había desayunado chocolate, y eso era suficiente para mí, así que decidí llegar temprano a clase para adelantar lo que se nos había pedido.

El salón se llenaba de a poco... MUY de a poco, por lo que inmediatamente sentí aburrimiento y recosté mi cabeza en el pupitre, mi tarea ya estaba más que lista así que no tendría que preocuparme por nada. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré con cansancio mientras los demás chicos entraban en la sala. El señor Smith llegó a la clase bastante puntual, como siempre y luego de dirigirnos un saludo colectivo (para el cual ni siquiera me molesté en levantarme de mi posición) comenzó a desarrollar los temas con voz clara y firme. Biología era una materia que en realidad me agradaba y que decidí tomar como extra, ya que el tarado de Near y yo, al ser potenciales sucesores de L, estudiábamos principalmente Lógica, Deducción e Investigación.

Yo me dedicaba a tomar nota de las explicaciones del profesor y responder a sus ocasionales preguntas. _Vaya, esto no es tan aburrido... ¿Cuál es la materia siguiente?... demonios, psicología... allí estoy seguro de que moriré de sueño. Al parecer tendré que ir a buscar (robar) más chocolate._ Murmuré en mi fuero interno bostezando de sólo pensar en Psicología... Por cierto, la profesora que nos habían asignado era una anciana que hablaba demasiado bajo, provocaba fatiga a la vida con sólo verla, y sus abundantes arrugas distraían a cualquiera (esa mujer era un atentado contra la estética, créanme).

_Bien... será mejor dejar de lado las cosas que me provocarán sueño... debo concentrarme en la clase_ me dije decidido a ignorar al mundo para continuar con la consigna que nos darían dentro de poco.

- Para este trabajo necesitaré que se reúnan en parejas...- _Ni lo sueñe... yo puedo hacer todo por mi cuenta._ Pensé inmediatamente entronando los ojos en dirección al señor Smith, pude ver en su expresión de incomodidad que deseaba salir corriendo de allí... siempre lo hacía cuando yo lo miraba de esa forma_ el muy marica..._- Am... M-mello, tú puedes hacerlo individualmente.- pronunció con voz temblorosa y con una extraña sonrisa histérica en su cara._ Me temen... HA! ¡Todos me temen!_ Pensé colocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios... burlándome de él.

Luego de haber intimidado a uno de mis docentes exitosamente, tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia un pupitre alejado de la clase, donde podría trabajar SOLO, por mi cuenta y sin estorbos a lo que las instrucciones eran dadas.

Minutos después, comencé mi trabajo respondiendo a todas las preguntas y realizando los ejercicios rápidamente sin prestarle atención a nada más... NADA.

- Bien alumnos él es el estudiante nuevo, espero que sean agradables con él.- Escuché la voz del profesor, pero sin asimilar siquiera una palabra de lo que dijo _¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?... Oh ya no importa._

Continué con mi escritura nuevamente ignorando el entorno a mi alrededor, hasta que... algo empujó mi brazo y una de las letras de mi perfecta escritura se desvió notablemente. Mi hoja estaba... manchada. Arrojé mi pluma al suelo con fuerza poniéndome de pié bruscamente y girando hacia el pobre infeliz que había provocado un error en mi caligrafía.

**Torpeza... en la escala del uno al diez a mí me darían un mil (aunque matemáticamente eso sería imposible), pero mi pequeño desliz era producto de mis largas noches sin dormir y mi atormentado viaje hacia este mi nuevo hogar.**

**El viaje había sido más que extenuante, primero el tren, luego un auto elegante, gente hablando, tropezándome. Era tan, tan pero TAN molesto, que no podía describirlo. Me sentía agobiado y perdido y mi situación no mejoró, pues cuando entré a la oficina de Roger, el hombre comenzó hablar sobre Wammy's, sus reglas, estatutos y estudiantes, haciendo hincapié en uno de ellos. Un chico rubio, con un corte de cabello algo extraño, dijo que era de especial cuidado, pues era algo impredecible y que hiciera lo que hiciera no lo hiciera enojar. Su nombre es Mello.**

- ¡MIERDA!- grité clavándole la mirada.

- Yo... Lo siento tanto... n-no era mi intención... es que... y-yo... perdóname.- escuché a la persona decir apresurada y entrecortadamente.

_**Maldición,**_** mi mente gritó. Debía ser ése el chico, el tal Mello del cual debía cuidarme. Debo hacer algo antes que me saque el nombre por la boca..**

Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca... en realidad yo no había medido la distancia cuando sufrí mi ataque de temperamento. Sus ojos eran profunda y cristalinamente verdes, su piel blanca y sin pecas, su cabello era de un extraño color rojo y unos raros googles reposaban en su frente... pude sentir su aliento chocando en mis mejillas en una apresurada y agitada respiración. Me alejé un poco.

**- Permíteme- dije tratando de mostrar algo de educación, me agaché y recogí el desastre que había hecho, luego le extendí la pluma que había recogido del suelo- Yo lo lamento mucho- puse mis ojos de chico perdido y trate te sonreír, pero el muchacho era bastante inflexible y cruel. Arrancó la pluma de mis manos y me dirigió una mirada asesina que me hizo temblar del miedo y pensar a la vez que en toda mi maldita vida nunca había conocido alguien como él.**

- ¡Mello! ¿Recuerdas acaso la amabilidad?- me reprendió el señor Smith, sacándome de mi ira profunda hacia el recién llegado- Ahora deberás hacer el trabajo con él... ese será tu castigo.- anunció a lo que yo me preparaba para gritar nuevamente.

_**No me ayude señor Smith, ahora Mello comenzará a practicar canibalismo y yo seré su primera victima.**_** Pensé…**

- ¡No puede emparejarme con él!- _me imagino que es el nuevo... _- ¡No está a mi nivel!-

**Traté de decir algo en mi defensa, me sentía en medio de la tercera guerra mundial. El tal Mello, dominaba al profesor de un forma casi paranormal.**

- Pues él, Mello, es el tercero en la sucesión. Deberían hacer un buen equipo.- aclaró el hombre. Me quedé sin palabras, me quedé indignado _¿Él? ¿El tercero? De todas formas jamás me superará._

Todo quedó en silencio a lo que yo tomaba asiento enfurecido y retomaba mi estudio. El pelirrojo al que le había gritado se quedó petrificado en su lugar, aún intentando respirar apropiadamente otra vez.

**Punzadas llegaban a mi cabeza, era la primera vez que me obligaban a socializar, a hablar con alguien de mi edad y ese alguien resultó ser una de las reencarnaciones de Hitler. Aunque admiraba un poco su habilidad para subyugar a cualquiera que tuviese el valor de enfrentársele, no era suficientemente grande como para hacer que mis piernas se movieran y mi respiración se calmara.**

- ¡Tú! ¡Siéntate!- ordené con ira, a lo que él sólo se limitaba a obedecer.- No harás nada... sólo no me perturbes.- demandé terminando el cuestionario.

**Pensé en ese instante, **_**Perfecto, no te perturbaré, es más ni si quiera quiero estar en este estúpido salón contigo y con tanta gente**_**. No tenía el valor para hablar, aunque tampoco soy muy conversador. Digamos que mi incapacidad de ser sociable me salvaría la vida al menos por esa clase, pero no creo que mi suerte dure mucho...**

Y así permaneció, en silencio a mi lado, sin objetar ni cuestionar nada de lo que yo hacía, obedeciendo a cada seña y gesto que yo emitía, quizá para que cambiara de página en el libro de texto, o para que abriera otro.

_**Obedecer, debo obedecer...**_** mi mente me daba como respuesta a la pregunta de cómo estar cerca de este chico sin que lo termine sacando de las casillas**.

La clase había acabado luego de unas dos horas más ya que aquel día tuvimos doble turno. Tendríamos un receso de media hora antes de volver a los salones para las otras materias. Decidí ir a mi habitación para retomar la lectura de una novela que había dejado allí, por lo que empecé a caminar lentamente. Crucé los pasillos con lentitud y pereza, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía... volteé casi imperceptiblemente y por el rabillo del ojo pude notar al pelirrojo a mis espaldas._ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Carece de habilidad para hacer amigos?_ Me pregunté burlonamente.

**Vi cómo Mello me observaba de reojo y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su cara. Quise detener mi acción y dejar de seguirlo, cuando mi mente trajo de vuelta una de las frases de Roger. 'Se paciente y tolerante con él, pues en el fondo es bastante agradable.'**

_**Es agradable, es agradable**_** me repetía mientras caminaba tras de él en completo silencio. Roger me había advertido sobre él, pero fue tan bastardo, que no me dijo como tratarlo.**

De pronto justo cuando yo me detuve para entrar a MI habitación, el chico nuevo se detuvo conmigo.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa más que hacer además de seguirme?- inquirí fastidiado mientras abría la puerta con MI llave.

**Pensé en ese instante que no tenía absolutamente más nada que hacer que ser su perro faldero.**

- Pues...yo….- Mis ojos no le daban crédito a lo que veían y no puede evitar comenzar a realizarme preguntas que me atormentaban_ ¿Por qué movieron mi cama? ¿De dónde demonios sacaron esa otra? ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? Con un demonio ¡¿Qué diablos pasa? _-...esta también es... mi... habitación.-

**No sé cómo tomé el valor para hacer esa ultima afirmación esperando lo peor. Está bien lo admito, no soy sociable, no soy ni si quiera agradable, pero molestar a un chico como él nunca es conveniente y no sé por que el tal Roger, me había escogido a mí para que compartiera la habitación con él. **_**Trata de hacer algo**_** mi mente ordenaba, mientras veía el rostro de Mello completamente desencajado. **_**Presentarme eso es... debo presentarme**_**, **_**así no me sentirá como una amenaza a su statu quo...**_

**- Me llamo… Ma- no pude terminar de presentarme, cuando sentí la puerta de mi nueva habitación, azotarse contra mi cara y vaya que si dolía. Pensé que por lógica, en algún momento el chico podría salir de la habitación, así que me dejé caer al suelo y saqué mi consola, comenzando a jugar. Debía esperar que su ataque de ira pasara y que me aceptara aunque fuese un poco, **_**paciencia... la paciencia es lo que me sobra.**_** Suspiré y recliné mi cabeza sobre la puerta de la habitación, pensando que extrañaba la mía, extrañaba mi vida…**


	2. Chapter 2:Intruso

**_Capítulo 2: Intruso_**

_SU HABITACIÓN? _Grité para mis adentros mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas ardían de cólera y por poco escapaba humo de mis oídos _¡Sobre mi cadáver pelirrojo antisocial!_ Exclamé para mí mismo a lo que azotaba la puerta justo en su rostro. Del otro lado del cuarto me encontraba yo con la respiración completamente agitada por el enfado y mis intentos, hasta ahora exitosos, de no salir de allí y partirle la cara.

Examiné la habitación silenciosamente contando hasta mil para no sufrir otro de mis ataques y rogando a Dios que no hayan cambiado de lugar (o encontrado) mi chocolate... de ser ese el caso, sufrirían... y sufrirían mucho. Mi cama había sido movida hacia el ala derecha del cuarto junto a mi escritorio y mis pertenencias, y si dirigía mi vista hacia el closet, podía notar que habían cambiado de lugar mis prendas para dejar la mitad del espacio disponible para mi indeseado huésped. Una nueva cama ocupaba el lado izquierdo del espacio junto a un nuevo escritorio. _¿En qué diantres estaba pensando el inútil de Roger cuando hizo esto? _pensé exasperado y revisando mi escondite secreto de chocolate en el closet, que gracias al cielo (y a la buena suerte de ése viejo decrépito) continuaba allí.

Noté además un pequeño bolso encima de la cama intrusa. Parecía tener algo de ropa y otra clase de basura.

_Es el tercero, me obligaron a trabajar con él, arruinó mi tarea y para terminar de JODER, usurpó mi espacio personal... claramente este chico comenzó con el pie izquierdo aquí... y se arrepentirá de ser mi compañero de cuarto... SE ARREPENTIRÁ! ¡QUERRÁ HUIR! _dije en mi fuero interno planeando de antemano las horribles jugadas que le haría sufrir al nuevo... _¿Cómo era su nombre? Intentó decírmelo... Ma- Ma- OH! ¡Al demonio! Sólo sé que lo haré sufrir..._

Tomé asiento en la que aún continuaba siendo mi cama mientras oía un molesto ruidito desde el pasillo...

Tic, tic, tic... beep, beep… click, click, click… tic, tic, tic… BUM!

_¿Qué es ese maldito ruido?_ Me pregunté descubriendo que los molestos sonidos provenían justo desde atrás de la puerta...

**Una de mis habilidades es pensar mientras me distraigo con mi video juego. A diferencia de muchos simples mortales que creen que los juegos de videos secan el cerebro, yo siento que lo reactiva y me permite pensar, así que mientras tecleaba con fuerza en mi consola devolví mis pasos hasta donde me había encontrado con una de las reencarnaciones de Hitler. Allí en el salón de clases, presenciando como Mello me atacaba, noté una sola cosa que Mello en su ira no había lanzado al suelo. Una barra de chocolate bastante común, hasta podría pensarse que barata. Era interesante, pues yo también sentía una compulsión casi enfermiza por fumar y jugar en mi consola, podría ser este su talón de Aquiles, pensé en ese breve instante, pero no me atreví a llegar a ninguna conclusión sin tener más pruebas, las cuales llegaron mientras seguía a Mello cual perrito faldero a su habitación.**

**Mientras Mello caminaba rumbo a su habitación, pude notar que en uno de sus bolsillos guardaba con recelo una barra de chocolate, cuyo envoltorio era de color dorado. En definitiva al chico le encantaba el chocolate. Puse pausa a mi juego y mi mente comenzó a trabajar aún con mayor velocidad.**

**- Chocolate, debo conseguir chocolate- murmuré levantándome del suelo duro y frío y comenzando a caminar con extrema parsimonia por el pasillo.**

**Provengo de un orfanato y por todos es bien conocido, que son como cárceles en miniaturas, es decir que si quieres obtener algo, sólo tienes que buscar a los individuos correctos y esos por lo general son los chicos mayores, los cuales son fáciles de reconocer, por su pose de pandilleros.**

**Wammy's puede ser un orfanato para superdotados, pero si para un chico normal es fácil incurrir en este mundo, para un superdotado es más sencillo. Caminé hacia la salida, dejando que Mello se calmara mucho mas y buscaba con paciencia a ese grupo de chicos que me acercarían a mi ofrenda de paz.**

**- Aja- murmuré mientras veía a un grupo de gigantones molestar a un chico tan blanco que parecía un copo de nieve. El chico no parecía siquiera inmutarse por los gritos y las amenazas de los más grandes, por el contrario los bravucones parecían estar un pocos asustados por él. ****_Pobres almas_**** pensé, sintiendo lástima por los gigantones. Sea quien fuese ese chico, asustaba. No tanto como Mello, pero tenía lo suyo. Tomé valor y caminé hacia ellos.**

**- Hola qué tal, soy Matt.- musité sintiéndome de lo más extraño por tener que hablar con ellos.**

**- Y yo soy la Reina Victoria- rió uno de los chicos.**

**- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó otro de ellos.**

**- Bueno, estoy buscando chocolates. Chocolates finos.-agregué.**

**- ¿Y qué te hace creer que nosotros los tenemos?- dijo un mastodonte, haciéndome pensar que había cometido un grave error.**

**- Me temo que el chico tiene razón...- contestó el albino de pronto- No está demás una venta y más si es para un chico nuevo.- los pandilleros murmuraron un rato, mientras yo era escrutado por el chico que podía jurar que era albino.**

**- Near, lárgate.- gritó un gigantón, haciendo que el muchacho saliera corriendo y automáticamente los trogloditas me rodearan.- Bien haremos un canje.- dijo su líder o eso fue lo que yo supuse.**

**- Tenemos una caja de chocolates Montblanc- uno de los chicos sacó la caja en perfecto estado- Dinos niño ¿Qué tienes para cambiar?.-**

**Temía esa pregunta, pues obviamente sabía que lo que llegaría era un canje y a mi mente llego esa trillada frase,****_hay que hacer un sacrificio para alcanzar un fin mayor_****, o algo así. Busqué dentro de mi bolsillo y hallé la pequeña caja.**

**Recuerdo que había ahorrado más de cincuenta mesadas que me daban en mi viejo orfanato para comprar esta cajetilla. Saqué de mi bolsillo mi pequeño tesoro intacto aún en su envoltorio y me recriminé el hecho de no haber probado al menos uno.**

**- Wow, son cigarrillos.- dijo sorprendido uno de los chicos.**

**- Son edición especial, como ven están intactos.- agregué con temor y sintiendo que estaba desprendiendo mi alma.**

**- Muy bien, -agregó el líder de la pandilla- haremos el canje.- Arrebató mis dulces cigarrillos de la mano y me lanzaron la caja de chocolates al pecho, por poco éstos caen al suelo. Acaricié la caja y un suspiro salió de mi.**

**- Oye Matt- exclamó otro de los chicos, sacándome de mi duelo por mi caja súper especial de cigarrillos perdidos. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con el puño cerrado de uno de los mastodontes en la mejilla, caí de rodillas y me aferré a la caja de chocolates para impedir que me la robaran.**

**- No me la robaran!- grité, haciendo que mis atacantes se rieran de mi expresión.**

**- No lo haremos, sólo te estamos dando la bienvenida, nuevo.- agregó otro chico.**

**- Nos vemos Matty- agitó mi cabello uno de ellos y comenzaron a caminar lejos de mí.**

**Como pude, me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar con mucha dificultad y dolor hacia la habitación de Mello y cuando llegué, note que la puerta seguía cerrada. Saqué mi consola y comencé a jugar de nuevo, sintiendo como el terrible golpe que me había sacado el aire, latía horriblemente y rogando que por fin pudiera descansar. Pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados pues alguien se acercaba.**

Al principio pensé que se trataba de alguien pasando casualmente por mi habitación con un molesto videojuego, pero los pitidos persistían y estaban a punto de taladrar mi cerebro._ Mataré a Roger por permitir esas basuras en un orfanato de superdotados..._me juré levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta para asesinar al causante de los sonidos, pero se detuvieron de pronto a medida que se escuchaban fuertes pasos acercándose. Me detuve de mis impulsos homicidas mientras intentaba escuchar qué demonios sucedía allí afuera.

De un momento a otro, escuché tres knock's en ese pedazo de madera al que, hasta ese día, me había atrevido a llama MI puerta._ Es Roger..._ pensé con hastío.

- ¡ADELANTE!- Escupí mientras me reubicaba en la cama y torcía mis facciones.

- Mello... veo que asustaste a Matt.- _¿Ese es el nombre de mi usurpador?_ Me inquirí sarcásticamente rodando mis ojos... preparando mi voz.

- ¡¿Y a ti Roger cómo diablos se te ocurre darme un compañero de la noche a la mañana? ¡L me dio este cuarto! ¡No pienso compartirlo!- Grité infantilmente.

- M-mello es que...- intentó hablar el viejo mientras entraba en el cuarto con 'Matt' siguiéndolo.

- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!- exclamé sobresaltado- ¡ESTA ES MI MALDITA HABITACIÓN!-

Crucé mis brazos y piernas volteándome enfadadamente cerrando mis ojos en un gesto obstinado y suficiente. Escuché pasos encaminándose hacia mí nuevamente._ ¿Qué demonios quiere? ¿Calmarme con un abrazo?_ Me sugerí irónicamente_ Lo único que logra frenar mis momentos de ira es el..._

**Era más que obvio que el chico estaba furioso, mientras Roger y él discutían airadamente me di cuenta, que no tenía ninguna barra de chocolate cerca y que si había una oportunidad de arreglar todo el desastre que había armado, era ese instante. Con temor y mucho miedo dije...**

_- _Am... ¿Quieres... ch-chocolate Mello? Traje algo...-_ desgraciadas palabras mágicas_ pero esa no era la voz de Roger... era la voz del nuevo. SÓLO por curiosidad volteé y noté una enorme caja de tabletas de chocolate de la mejor calidad en manos del pelirrojo._ ¿De dónde diablos la sacó?_ Cuestioné abriendo mis ojos como platos ante tan hermosa vista que daban esas maravillosas y costosas barras de chocolate. Me bloqueé.

- ¡Tú! ¡Fuera de aquí!- le ordené al anciano a lo que él con un gesto de terror abandonó la habitación con rapidez.

**Roger salió de la habitación, dejándome solo con Mello. He de admitir que no sentía miedo y que el golpe y mi costosa caja de cigarrillos, habían valido la pena, pues el muchacho parecía estar solo un poco más calmado.**

Me puse de pie, caminé hacia el nuevo y tomé la caja bruscamente de sus manos para luego tomar asiento y desenvolverlas tranquilamente.

- Nombre.- Exigí para que el otro chico contestara.

- M-mai...-**Traté de responder poniendo una gran sonrisa en mis labios y pensando a la vez que estaba exagerando al tratar de ser sociable.**

- ¡ALIAS!- aclaré mientras mordía un trozo de chocolate de una de las barras._ Al parecer es una persona dispuesta a revelar sus secretos si se lo pides... Qué idiota._ Más bien parecía confundido por mi reciente cambio de ánimo luego de mi ataque de temperamento._ El chocolate mueve montañas... ¿Qué puedo decir?_

- M-matt.- **dije con voz temblorosa pues ese chico con una sola orden suya me haría escupir, el aria sacra y el compendio de la sabiduría china.**

- Estas son tus reglas Matt: no toques absolutamente nada que yo te prohíba... aún si son tus pertenencias... en este lugar se hace TODO lo que yo digo... y deberás traerme una caja de estas todas las semanas ¿Entendido?- musité llenando mi boca con delicioso sabor a cacao.

**Escuchaba en trance sus reglas y normas. Me sentía tan nervioso, que no tenía idea de dónde pararme. Cientos de preguntas llegaban a mi mente ****_¿De dónde planea que saque una caja de chocolates como esa semanalmente?_**** a decir verdad era la única que me preocupaba, así que trate de decir algo...**

- P-pero si son mis cosas yo...-

- ¡Aquí todo es mío maldita sea! ¡Hasta TU trasero!- escupí después de ingerir por completo mi nueva exquisita golosina... -Tienes demasiada suerte de que te permita siquiera respirar aquí dentro. Ahora lo preguntaré por última vez... ¿Entendido?- lo miré directamente a los ojos con expresión de 'quéjate si te atreves'.

**Mi mente enseguida me dijo que quejarme no era una opción viable, además no importaban mucho sus prohibiciones, pues prácticamente no tenía ninguna pertenencia y no me importaba quién era dueño de mi trasero. En realidad, no me importaba nada.**

- E-está bien...- murmuró tímidamente, pero aún así denotando que no quería siquiera hablar consigo mismo.

- Bien... ahora siéntate allí y haz lo que tengas que hacer.- ordené por último observando cómo mi compañero se encaminaba hacia su cama y tomaba asiento sacando algo del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans. Se inclinó en el respaldar de la cama y encendió algo... luego sus dedos comenzaron a presionar teclas con agilidad mientras yo comenzaba a sufrir de un tic nervioso en mi ceja derecha.

Tic, tic, tic... beep, beep… click, click, click… tic, tic, tic… BUM!

**Cuando me permitió moverme me sentí libre y comencé hacer lo que quería, jugar. Hacerlo me volvía alguien libre y me hacía sentir que regresaba a mi habitación.**

_¡ESE MUGROSO RUIDO!_

- ¡Agh! ¡Apaga esa mierda!- demandé entronando aún más mis ojos. Él en cambio puso... ojos de... ¿cachorro mojado? _¿Qué diablos intenta?_ Lo observé por un momento más... sentí... ¿Lastima?- ¡Al menos quítale el volumen!- conformé ocultando mi rostro en la almohada de mi cama con intenciones de gritar con todas mis fuerzas._ ¡ACABO DE CEDER! ¿Qué demonios?_

**_¿Acaba de ceder?_**** No podía creer que mi mirada tuviera ese efecto, pero realmente no era mi intención causar esa reacción. Era extraño, muy extraño, pues mi expresión no fue solamente producto de mi temor, sino que note que sus ojos eran de un color, hermoso. Fue extraño, muy extraño para mí sentir empatía por alguien que podría sacarme los intestinos por la boca, pero ya había dado mi mayor posesión por mantenerlo feliz... al diablo si me pedía bajarle el volumen a mi consola.**

Al parecer la lectura tranquila de mi novela se había disipado por los aires en el momento en que regresé a este cuarto, no supe qué hacer desde entonces, por lo que opté por tomar otra barra de chocolate y deleitarme con ella hasta que sonara la campana de cambio de hora..._ Dios... psicología..._ me dije con perfecto hastío.

**Había ciertas y determinadas cosas en mí que me resultaban un verdadero misterio. Como el por qué ese día en mi antiguo orfanato, había salido a mitad de la noche a escuchar esa conversación, por qué había dado mis cigarrillos por una tonta caja de chocolates o finalmente por qué sentía ese tonto impulso de ser malditamente sociable con Mello, así que sin analizarlo mucho de mi boca salió una pregunta cargada de miedo y de curiosidad.**

- ¿T-te gusta el chocolate?- _¿Acaso estaba intentando crear una conversación?_ Eso en realidad me tomó con la guardia baja ¿Por qué motivo querría hablar conmigo? Tiene todas las características de un ermitaño antisocial que jamás habló con otra persona o cosa que no sea ese aparatito... Decidí ahorrarle la molestia de socializar a la fuerza y de paso, ahorrarme la molestia de tener que dirigirle la palabra una vez más.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- escruté lanzándole una mirada de odio otra vez justo a los ojos, ya que los había alejado de la mini pantalla para hablarme. Pude notar el miedo en sus orbes, tal y como lo notaba en todas las otras personas cuando yo utilizaba una de mis miradas estilo nazi. Volteó inmediatamente a lo que hacía dejándome notar el temblor que en ese momento recorría sus hombros._ HA! Supongo que esta no es la mejor atmósfera para un novato aquí._

**Me imagino que constantemente mis ojos y mi cuerpo me traicionaban, pues una ola de temor, me inundó. Pero no fue el temor que me imagino que Mello intuyo que había producido en mi si no, el temor y la decepción de ser rechazado. Es difícil no solo ser novato, sino tratar de agradarle a la única persona que te puede agradar. Suspiré cansado y no quise alegar o decir algo, pues Mello jamás me creería que el único miedo que sentía es que él me rechazara. Pero tenía la respuesta la solución para que, al menos, mis ojos no me traicionaran, así que me coloque mi única protección.**

RIIIIINGGG!

La campana resonó con su estruendoso pitido dándonos a entender que el comienzo de las clases había llegado nuevamente. Tomé los libros que reposaban en mi mesa y caminé con lentitud hacia el umbral liberando un suspiro de cansancio y enojo, hasta que escuché nuevamente pasos a mis espaldas. Por ese momento no le di demasiada importancia y continué poniendo un pie frente al otro para llegar al nuevo salón.

Pensé que en cualquier momento las pisadas del pelirrojo se desviarían de mi destino, pero continuaban allí... molestándome... invadiendo mi territorio otra vez.

- ¿Ahora qué?- cuestioné volteando de pronto con furia listo para entronar mis ojos en dirección a los suyos, pero esta vez no vi miedo... más bien, ni siquiera le afectó..._ ¿Qué demonios sucede con él?_

Noté claramente que los extraños googles que llevaba desde que llegó aquí reposaban sobre sus ojos como una especie de escudo... un escudo que bloqueaba mis miradas iracundas. Caí en cuenta de que, al perecer se sentía protegido... fuera de mi alcance. Se hizo el silencio._ Esa no es la mejor manera de responder a una de mis preguntas..._ pensé en lo que me acercaba a él rápidamente y lo tomaba del cuello de su extraña camiseta rayada bruscamente.

- Dije... ¿Ahora qué?- el temor volvió a hacerse presente en sus facciones, sólo que esta vez, no lo noté en sus ojos al estar ocultos._ Heh...soy aterrador._

**Muy bien debo admitir que en ése momento si sentí miedo de que Mello me golpeara. Parecía mucho más débil en contextura que yo, pero en definitiva podía hacer de mi lo que quisiera. ****_Maldito Roger_****, pensé porque me había dicho que lo siguiera, porque me obligó... soy antisocial, pero llegar al extremo con un chico así me no es la mejor solución, ya que ahora siento miedo de Mello y para colmo de males temo que me rechace. Traté de excusarme de alguna forma así que tartamudeando murmuré...**

- T-te seguí porque no sé dónde... dónde está el salón de psicología.- respondió otra vez intentando controlar los temblores de su voz.

- Bien... aquí es, ahora deja de perseguirme.- ordené mientras lo veía vacilar entre responderme lo que tenía en su mente o sólo callarse.- ¡Si tienes que hablar habla!- exclamé ajustando mi agarre en su camiseta, ganándome otro gesto de temor._HAHA! Pobre idiota!_

_-_ Roger me dijo... dijo que fuera a donde tú vayas... es que tenemos las mismas clases.- _¡LO QUE ME FALTABA!_ Pensé desencajando mis expresiones una vez más en ese fatídico día. Jamás me hicieron molestar tantas veces a propósito.

Lo dejé ir y giré para entrar en el salón optando por no pronunciar ni una palabra más... estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, el rostro de ese chico pagaría las consecuencias.

**Mello me liberó y la sangre volvió a circular por mis venas, creo que mi forma de ser hacia florecer en el chico lo peor de sí. En definitiva, no había sido mi día, pues me habían obligado a socializar, me habían golpeado, había dado mi tesoro por solo una caja de chocolate y ahora posiblemente, Mello cambie mi cama por una que tiene púas, me obligue a dormir en el patio o peor aún, me haga algo que se escape de mi imaginación. Sea lo que sea por ahora debo ver esta tonta clase, rogando que no pase nada más de lo que ya ha pasado, continúe siguiendo a mi verdugo hasta el salón de clases, mientras mi mente me repetía ****_Eres un invasor, un invasor en su habitación…_**


	3. Chapter 3: El principito

**Capítulo 3: El principito**

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento habitual en psicología, completamente cansado de permanecer despierto y soportar la pesadilla en la que corrientemente me encontraba. Matt, por cierto ocupó el pupitre que se encontraba a mi lado derecho, bloqueando mi vista hacia la ventana_ Genial... mi única vía de distracción está bloqueada... la vida me odia._ La señora Lewis llegó al salón con un atuendo de lo más extraño, una chaqueta roja que le quedaba demasiado grande, zapatos negros tan raros como los de Mery Popins, una falda que se suponía que debería hacer juego con el abrigo y un lazo rojo reposaba en su cabeza blanca... Oh sí! Y las arrugas... incontables y horribles arrugas._ Esta mujer debería quedarse encerrada en su catacumba, para eso existen las exposiciones de momias y fósiles..._ me dije poniendo cara de disgusto y torciendo mis labios.

**Me senté justo al lado de la ventana, necesitaba respira, respirar!. Mi mejilla dolía hasta el nivel del hueso, latía y punzaba, pero realmente no me afectaba tanto, como el hecho de haberme desprendido de mis cigarrillos. En ese breve instante, extrañe mi cómoda habitación y mi orfanato, extrañe con locura mi soledad y sobre todo extrañe la libertad dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi sagrado recinto (mi habitación), pero en ese momento recordé ese viejo adagio que reza, si las cosas van mal, seguramente pueden empeorar y en definitiva empeoraron, cuando mi desacostumbrado ojo vio a la mujer que seguramente no logro encontrar al pintor que le hizo el retrato a dorian grey. La mujer era algo así como un zombi y sus palabras parecían adormecer a cualquiera con suficiente energía y si eso era así con ellos no me quería imaginar los efectos en mi.**

La clase había comenzado, la anciana hablaba de los diferentes tipos de personalidades y traumas de un ser humano y todos sus causas mientras yo una vez más intentaba no desmayarme del sueño.

Me había cansado de observar el frente de la clase, por lo cual volteé olvidando que cierto pelirrojo obstaculizaba mi vista, con intenciones de encontrarme con el jardín, pero desgraciadamente encontrándome con su cara._ Diablos._ No pude evitar que mis ojos se concentraran en una región de su rostro... su mejilla derecha estaba algo hinchada y pude notar una marca rojiza en su usualmente pálida piel._ ¿Qué le sucedió?_ Me pregunté con auténtica intriga y algo de enfado._ ¡¿Y a mí qué diantres me interesa?_me contradije inmediatamente y pensando que seguramente Francis y los demás ya le dieron su presente de bienvenida. Recordé también que a mí ni siquiera me habían tocado un solo cabello, ya que entré aquí con algunos antecedentes violentos... culpen a mis padres.

**La mirada de mello es una de las cosas que en este mi primer día en wammy´s, había comenzado a temer y a entender. Cuando él posaba su mirada en ti, parecías cargar una tonelada de concreto puro y a pesar de estar viendo a la momia que era la profesora, pude sentir su mirada escrutadora sobre mi y más específicamente, sentí como sus ojos se posaba sombre mi mejilla. **_**Maldición**_**, me grite, como siempre yo de negligente o despistado, pues se me había olvidado por completo ir al baño para limpiarme las pequeñas gotas de sangre que tenía en mi mejilla, producto de mi encuentro con un gigantón. Debía hacer que desviara su mirada de ese punto, pues según lo que tengo entendido, este chico con espíritu demoniaco, era el segundo heredero a la corona del gran L, así que tenía la capacidad de deducir y posteriormente sospecharía como había logrado esta pequeña marca en mi mejilla y por consecuencia llegaría a la conclusión de que soy un inútil para conseguir su precioso chocolate y ya sabía cómo terminaría todo esto, primero me amordazaría, me metería en un saco con gatos y dejaría que estos me arañaran hasta la muerte y luego colocaría mi cadáver en la habitación de alguien. Aunque una muerte felina no sonaba tan mal, estaba el hecho de que me sentía incomodo al sentir esa mirada sobre mí, es como si él quisiera ver mas allá de lo que puedo mostrar y eso me asusta, me asusta demasiado (bueno no tanto) o tal vez solo tal vez, quiera conversar conmigo. Sea cual sea la respuesta, decidí tratar de decir algo.**

- ¿T-te sucede algo?- una temblorosa y amable voz me saco de mi flash al pasado._ ¿Por qué habría de sucederme algo? _Inquirí internamente antes de darme cuenta de mi actual situación._ ¡Maldita sea!_ Me había quedado observando a Matt en todo el tiempo que duraron mis pensamientos._ ME LLEVA EL DIABLO..._

- PIÉRDETE.- pronuncié detenidamente luego de volver a mi posición inicial intentando sonar lo más amenazante posible.

**Con esa respuesta, todas mis ideas se esfumaron, llevándome a la fatídica deducción, solo quería ver por la ventana y yo estaba en el medio. Suspire y trate de concentrarme en la clase o mejor dicho repasar los distintos niveles que aquel emocionante juego, que estaba en mi consola, si esta era mi técnica para escapar de situaciones como esta, pero antes de que pudiera accionar play en mi mente, algo me llamo la atención. La anciana profesora hablo de perfiles y de ciertas cosas que pueden marcar y definir la vida de un individuo, cosas que por lo general se les denominan experiencias traumáticas. Me inquietaba un poco esa frase, no por mí, realmente sabia cual era mi mal y no era otro que mi incapacidad de socializar y no es que no pueda es que no me da la gana, si no mi temor surgió al tratar de aplicar dicha frase a mi nuevo compañero de habitación. Gire y vi a mello, casi desparramado sobre el asiento de su puesto, mascando con fiereza una de las barras de chocolate que le había dado. ¿Por qué él es así?, es solo un niño, ¿que pudo ser tan horrible para volverlo así?. Incline un poco mi cabeza y vi sus facciones y mi mente me dijo que no eran tan duras, como su actitud, es más si no fuese por esa actitud fuese el chico más popular e increíble del mundo. Temí en ese instante que lo hubiesen lastimado de una forma tan horrible, que lo impulso a ser así, aunque automáticamente mi subconsciente, me dijo que él podía matarme fácilmente, pero esta advertencia no fue suficiente como para evitar que mi curiosidad me dominara y me quedara lelo viéndolo, hasta que un giro inesperado de su cabeza hacia mi dirección y una mirada furiosa, me hizo agachar la mirada y no volverla a levantar por un buen rato**

El silencio de la clase perduró desde entonces mientras la voz de la anciana se hacía oír entrecortadamente dándonos indicaciones de presentar una tesis completa del trabajo de un psicólogo a elección. La campana sonó otra vez indicando la hora del almuerzo. Me levanté de mi asiento y le dirigí una mirada de enfado a Matt.

- Vámonos.- escruté con desagravio y comenzando a caminar, de alguna extraña manera esperando poder sentir sus pasos detrás de los míos.

**Me acaba de dar una orden así que la acato, señor si señor!. Para mí era divertido seguirlo, si no se molestaba conmigo, pero mientras caminaba esa inquietante curiosidad me seguía.**

Luego de caminar unos metros, me di cuenta que el pelirrojo me seguía, efectivamente. Por el rabillo del ojo noté cómo se colocaba unos auriculares y encendía su mini consola nuevamente.

_**Pensar debo pensar**_**, me dije mientras encendía mi consola y seguía al chico rubio. ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave?. ¿Lo abandonaron sus padres?, bueno es un orfanato, a todos nos abandonaron de alguna forma y obvio no es un orfanato común, pues aquí nadie vendrá a adoptarnos. ¿Tortura? ¿Secuestro? ¿Guerra? ¿Abuso?, todas y cada una de esas palabras llegaban a mi mente incluyendo una mezcla extraña de todas, pero quería que todas se desvanecieran, así que me centre en otra característica de mi analizado. Parece que es europeo, me dije, tecleando y pensando con más velocidad, yo soy escoses, mi cabello me delata, pero el parece eslavo, ruso o alemán. Podría ser el último, su piel es muy blanca, su cabello demasiado amarillo, sus ojos profundamente azules, como un cielo en turbulencia, pero lo que me indicaba su origen era ese carácter, dominante, posesivo y subyugante, de que tanto había leído y que poseía la raza aria**_**. Genial solo me falta ser judío para que me odie mas**_**, pensé mientras trataba de descifrar a esta nueva variable en mi vida.**

Llegamos a la cafetería y formamos para recibir el almuerzo del día_ Ew... ensalada rara, manzanas y... mmm pudín de chocolate._ Cuando fue mi turno me acerqué a la señora Rides y comencé a hablar a lo notaba cómo Matt subía sus googles y se quitaba los auriculares esperando su turno.

_**¿Qué rayos es eso?,**_** pensé viendo esa ensalada que bajo mi criterio estaba viva. Hambre no tenía y más con esa inapetente cosa. Fruta, jamás en mi vida comeré fruta y lo demás no me apetece mucho, lo que daría por un cigarrillo, pero ya no tenía ninguno, suspire y pensé que ese era mi comida habitual. Mi mente trabajaba a mil hasta que presencie el acto más extraño de todo el día….**

- Quiero tres porciones de pudín de chocolate solamente.- ordené con voz clara y firme.

- Niño, ¿Estás seguro de que no es demasiado?- dijo insegura la mujer.- Deberías comer algo más nutritivo.-_ Dios... comenzará a hablar sobre salud nutricional... en verdad no quiero escuchar esto. Hora de mi arma secreta._

- Por favor, señora Rides... usted sabe que odio los vegetales.- murmuré poniendo una de mis mejores caras angelicales en mi rostro, inclinando mi cabeza un poco y abriendo tierna y exageradamente mis ojos azules, los cuales sabía que fascinaban a esa mujer pedófila... tal y como a ella le observé desde el rabillo del ojo cómo los de Matt se abrían desmesuradamente a lo que sucedía justo frente a él en un gesto completamente sorprendido. _Cuando se trata de chocolate, la violencia no siempre es una solución._

- Mello... me meterás en problemas... lleva cuatro porciones antes de que Roger aparezca.- indicó la señora Rides señalando el área de los postres alo que yo sonreía con satisfacción.

- ¡Gracias!- Dije con voz de niño bueno caminando hacia mi mesa usual y torciendo mis facciones a su usual modo de enfado y hastío._ Soy genial._

_**Ese chico es el diablo, pensé**_** mientras vi como mello se alejaba, con solo cuatro pudines de chocolate en su charola. No puede ser, no puede ser posible, que alguien cambie así, bueno si puede ser posible. Pero como un ángel y un demonio habitan en un mismo cuerpo, la respuesta era más que obvia, este muchacho era un gran manipulador. No me interesaba ese hecho, me parecía sincero, cuando me maltrataba, pero esa forma de ser suya era más que una caja de pandora.**

**-Hola- dijo la mujer cuando llegue justo a donde ella estaba distribuyendo la comida.- soy la señora Rides. Tú debes ser el chico nuevo- agrego sonriente-¿Cómo te llamas?.**

**-Matt- respondí sin decir mucho.**

**-Bien ¿qué te apetece?- pregunto ella, mientras que yo me debatía, entre una ensalada con vida y una sopa que juraría que tenia ojos. Suspire.**

**-Solo quiero pudin- conteste**

**-No me digas que eres como mello. Ustedes deben comer más sano- reclamo la mujer**

**-Lo sé señora, pero no son para mí son para mello. Es mi compañero de cuarto y sabe que se molesta un poco si no tiene chocolate.- conteste**

**-Vaya, ya te diste cuenta- sonrió-Solo por eso te permitiré que tomes un par de pudines, pero te serviré un poco de vegetales, pareces débil y cansado.**

**-Está bien- respondí, tomando el plato y los pudines para colocarlos en mi charola y caminar. Antes de dar un paso, seguí con la mirada a mello, debía mantenerme lo mas lejos de él ya que mi presencia era brutalmente molesta, para el chico y lo último que deseaba es que mello, me colocara los vegetales de sombrero…**

A mis espaldas se encontraban sentados los chicos mayores... bravucones sin cerebro, como yo los llamaba, conversando animadamente.

- Wow, jamás fumé antes.- exclamó uno de ellos.

- Esos cigarrillos debieron costar mucho más que los chocolates que le dimos a ese tarado.-agregó otro de ellos_ ¿Qué demonios?_

- Sí, pobre idiota.- comentó otro de ellos a lo que Matt se acercaba a otra de las mesas para sentarse en solitario.- no debiste golpearlo Francis.-

- Al demonio...- alegó el aludido mientras yo comenzaba comer mis postres maquinando todas y cada una de las palabras que decían. _Malditos..._

La hora del almuerzo había terminado y en ese momento, la materia que seguía era Investigación. Una vez más me puse de pié y caminé hacia la puerta... los pasos a mis espaldas no se hicieron esperar. _Aún nos queda un receso de quince minutos... eso será más que suficiente._ Me dije tronando mis dedos.

Con sólo unos pasos más por el largo pasillo, llegamos a la habitación y en silencio atravesamos la puerta.

- Tú... más te vale que escuches bien, porque no pienso repetirlo. El salón de investigación está dos cuartos después del de biología, si es que lo recuerdas.- dije secamente encaminándome a la puerta.

- Am... Está bien.- respondió el nuevo.

**Eso era extraño, era la primera vez que mello me dejaba en algún lugar. Tal vez, va hacer algo que me ayude a saber el por qué de su actitud. Espere un tiempo y luego salí de la habitación, siguiendo a mello de tal forma que no notara mi presencia.**

Salí de allí y caminé hacia donde supe que estarían mis blancos, el patio trasero del orfanato. Antes de llegar allí pude escuchar sus voces, pero sin importarme para nada lo que sea que dijesen, me acerqué.

**Un momento, va a hablar con los pandilleros que me golpearon. **_**¿Qué sucede?, **_**me pregunte mientras me agazapaba detrás de una banca para ver lo que sucedía…**

- ¡FRANCIS!- exclamé con tono de evidente enfado, a lo que él y sus dos secuaces volteaba en mi dirección.

- Hola Mello, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó jovialmente y sosteniendo una cajetilla de cigarrillos de apariencia costosa en una de sus manos.

- Dame eso.- ordené con impaciencia.

- Si quieres fuma, puedo darte uno.- respondió él sonriendo.

- Quiero la cajetilla completa.- aclaré estirando mi mano y esperando a recibir el objeto en no menos de diez segundos.

- Hey, no puedes venir aquí a quitarnos lo que nos pertenece.- dijo de pronto Nick. _Tres... dos... uno... mi paciencia murió._Rápidamente llevé uno de mis puños a la cara de Nick logrando que su nariz sangrara y que caía hacia atrás sosteniéndose el rostro mientras yo le propinaba una patada no muy gentil en el estómago. Dylan se acercó a mí de repente intentando defender a su amigo pero otra de mis manos detuvo su golpe, alejando su mano de mi rostro y obligándolo a golpearse a sí mismo justo en el ojo para después doblar dolorosamente su muñeca llevando así un rodillazo derecho justo al su espina dorsal luego de mi movimiento, a lo que él sólo hacía un sonido seco al chocando con el concreto y ocultando también su rostro entre sus manos._Niñitas..._ me burlé socarronamente en mis pensamientos mientras me acercaba lenta y silenciosamente a mi última victima, que ante el suceso que se llevaba a cabo frente a si, ponía cara de terror y entraba en posición de guardia.

- Ok, ok te los daré... sólo... no te acerques!-

- ¿Es eso una orden acaso?- pronuncié con voz sombría_ Modo nazi, activado._

- N-no... es que...-

- ¡Silencio!- grité a medida que tomaba bruscamente la caja de cigarrillos de las manos de Francis y luego de colocarlos en mi bolsillo, llevé el más doloroso de los golpes a su mejilla derecha, provocando un corte con el impacto, que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar. Me incorporé nuevamente y lo arrojé al suelo con una patada justo en la boca del estómago y puse mi pie en medio de su pecho, haciendo la mayor presión posible, impidiéndole respirar.

- No. Se acerquen. Al nuevo.- aclaré con voz detenida y amenazante, entronando mis ojos aún más en una hostil y asesina mirada... una de las mejores que tengo.- ¡Responde!- exigí.

- C-como digas M-mello.- dijo apenas intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones. Sonreí.

- Bien. Nos vemos luego.- me despedí con una nueva patada justo en sus costillas.- Y recuerda... ni una palabra de esto a nadie.-

**Todo el acto me pareció algo aterrador, no podía creer no podía ni si quiera pensar, mientras corría al salón de clase. Tome asiento y aun temblando por el acto que mis ojos acaban de presenciar. Mello había vuelto añicos, a chicos que duplicaban su estatura y les había ordenado que se alejaran de mi. ¿Por qué me protegía? ¿Por qué me cuidaba?, si yo era una mosca en su pudin que fácilmente aplastaría.**

Los dejé allí retorciéndose de dolor y satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer, aún sin entender ese sentimiento de ira que me invadió cuando me enteré de lo que le habían hecho a Matt.

_Diablos... la campana sonó hace diez minutos. Al demonio._ Entré en el salón y mi apariencia no era la mejor al parecer. Mis cabellos estaban algo desordenados, sudaba un poco y había sangre en mis nudillos.

**Vi cuando mello entro y realmente su apariencia no era buena, parecía que había exigido más a su cuerpo de la cuenta. Estaba en shock y con cada paso de mello mi corazón latía con mayor velocidad en estado de alarma y atónito de su habilidad.**

- ¿Qué te sucedió Mello?- preguntó el señor Wiliams al verme llegar.

- Tropecé.- escruté tomando asiento frente a Matt.

- Sí claro.-dijo poco convencido el profesor.- bien trabajaremos con el caso del asesino serial de California, toma tu información, deberán escribir sus deducciones.-_ Aburrido, y fácil. _Pensé a lo que ojeaba mi carpeta de información, antes de llegar a la quinta página, supe quién lo había hecho y comencé a escribir mi hipótesis.

**Leía y veía las fatídicas fotos**_**. Esta maldita costumbre**_**, pensé, de colocar tantas fotos a casos tan horrible, eso es asqueroso, pero si era completamente franco, esta actividad me relajo un poco y me permitió volver a mi estado natural de neutralidad. Levante mi vista y vi como un chico blanco, el mismo que los más grandes molestaba, entregaba una hoja al profesor y automáticamente deduje que debía ser el primero en la línea sucesora y de allí el hecho que gozilla y sus seguidores le temiera. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mello y note como una pequeña gota de sangre caía de uno de sus nudillos y manchaba la hoja. ¿No le duele?, me pregunte, mientras veía a mello escribir frenéticamente, con sus nudillos claramente rojos e inflamados. Una gota de sudor rodo por su cuello y llego hasta su playera negra y con esa gota me jure a mí mismo, devolverle el favor de alguna forma.**

**Vi mi hoja y la respuesta estaba lista, justo antes de que near se levantara, pero no quería armar la tercera guerra mundial, pues roger había sido muy claro, cuando hablamos en la mañana.**

**- Eres el tercero, a pesar de ser más inteligente que muchos de aquí, pero tu negligencia y tu poca habilidad de socializar te convierte en el tercereo- Esa fue mi gran bienvenida, pero realmente ser primero, segundo, decimo cuarto, para mí era irrelevante, no quería competir y sobre todo no quería ganar, así que deje que mello actuara primero.**

Minutos después la entregué y como supuse era completamente correcta. Para mi desgracia el maldito de Near la había entregado antes que yo._ Enano albino de mierda..._

El tiempo pasaba con velocidad, por lo que la campana del fin de clases no se hizo esperar. Mientras salíamos del salón pude ver a Francis y sus amigos pasar frente a Matt y a mí tomando sus rostros entre sus manos, limpiando algo de sangre coagulada de sus mejillas y con dificultades para caminar, esa fue la segunda vez en el día que vi los ojos del pelirrojo abriéndose inquisitivamente ante tal panorama. Los bravucones me dirigieron una mirada cargada de miedo, a lo que yo les correspondía con una cargada de odio y logrando así que aceleraran el paso aún más atemorizados.

- M-mello... ¿D-dónde es el baño de chicos?- murmuró Matt.

- Continúa caminando hacia la derecha... es la tercera puerta desde aquí.- dije secamente y volteando sin siquiera despedirme.

**Realmente necesitaba alejarme un poco de mello, necesitaba aclarar un poco mi mente de la maraña de ideas y pensamientos que inundaba mi cabeza y el baño era el mejor lugar, pero también iba al baño por otra razón, una razón que tenía que ver con el hecho de que cierto rubio, me había exigido una caja de chocolates semanales, para garantizar mi estadía. Empuje la puerta y lo que encontré no me gusto para nada. La pandillas de tontos estaban allí tratando de sanar sus heridas de guerra. Me paralice cuando uno de ellos me vio**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño uno con fiereza**

**-Vengo a que me digan como obtienen sus contrabandos- grite levantándome erguido y sacando mi pecho con valor.**

**-Mello dijo que nos alejáramos de ti!- grito otro muchacho.**

**-Y así será, pero antes me dirán cual es la ruta para salir de wammy´s- Los chicos se miraron incrédulos, conversaron un poco y fue cuando uno de los chicos, comenzó hablar. Diez minutos después salía del baño de chicos y caminaba por los pasillos, teniendo puestos mi gogles y mis audífonos para jugar con confianza. Tenía la respuesta a mi pregunta y sobre todo la forma de concederle cada capricho a mi inquisitivo compañero de habitación..**

Fui a mi habitación rápidamente sin siquiera esperar a que Matt me siguiera, supe que él ya conocía el camino de vuelta de todos modos.

Una vez allí tomé la novela que me encontraba leyendo en ese momento, 'El principito' de Antoine de Saint, versión extendida en alemán, dejé la caja de cigarrillos encima del escritorio y salí de la habitación.

Asegurándome de que nadie me viera, me dirigí hacia uno de los árboles del jardín y trepé a él rápidamente perdiéndome entre las hojas de su frondosa copa._ Al fin algo de soledad y tranquilidad._ Suspiré aliviado en mi fuero interno. Abrí el libro en la página que había dejado señalada, era una de las primeras, por lo que no se dificultó encontrarla y retomé mi lectura. Mis ojos se encontraban con todas las palabras de mi lenguaje natal mientras yo las traducía rápidamente en mi cabeza._ "– Por favor..., dibújame un cordero... cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante, no es posible desobedecer. Por absurdo que me pareciese, a mil millas del lugar habitado y en peligro de muerte, saqué de mi bolsillo una hoja de papel y una estilográfica." Ha!... al parecer el aviador también debe seguir órdenes de alguien más... este niño se me parece en algo_ me burlé._ ¿Un cordero? ¿Para que demonios querría un cordero?_ Ese libro no tenía sentido en absoluto... pero L me lo había recomendado... dijo que me ayudaría a reconocer algo, por ese simple, pero aún así en extremo importante, hecho, yo lo leía. Y lo leía lentamente, como si quisiese que acabara_ L me lo recomendó, es más, él me lo regaló, seguramente es muy bueno._ Me dije.

_¿Qué habrá pensado Matt al conocerme? Seguramente que soy un psicópata, violento, patán, manipulador y caprichoso... ¿Por qué me importa lo que él piense de mí?_ Me pregunté mientras mis ojos recorrían los renglones de ese libro... ¿Por qué me importaba la opinión de ese chico? _"Y así fue como conocí al principito."_

**Llegue a la habitación notando que esta estaba vacía y que lo único que había en ella era mi caja de finos cigarrillos. El los había rescatado, suspire y me senté sobre mi cama, notando que también faltaba algo en la cómoda y lo faltante era un libro**

**-El principito- murmure- Creo que él se infartaría al saber que ya lo había leído antes.-agregue.**

**Es interesante lo que este chico es, es como una caja de pandora. Encendí de nuevo mi consola y por primera vez en el día pude sentir paz y tranquilidad.**

**-Seguramente no entiende ni media palabra del libro- dije sonriendo y tecleando con más fuerza mi aparatito. Si me permitiera explicarle le diría, que habla sobre todo lo que perdemos cuando nos volvemos adultos, la forma de ver el mundo se nos hace monótona y un elefante que se trago una boa nos parece un sombrero, pero ¿que habrá pensado él de mi?, tal vez creyó que era un sombrero y no una boa, que soy un inútil, torpe, incapaz, cobarde y sencillamente el tercero. Realmente me importa lo que él piensa de mi, pensé mientras tecleaba aun mas rápido, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en mis dedos y mientras lo hacia una frase del libro flotaba sobre mi mente "**_**sólo se puede ver bien con el corazón; lo esencial es invisible para los ojos", **_**suspire de nuevo dejándome engullir por mis pensamientos…..**


	4. Chapter 4: Pasado, presente y futuro

**Capítulo 4: Pasado, presente y futuro**

Las clases habían terminado hace media hora, hoy era uno de esos días en que extrañamente no hacíamos mucho en el orfanato, habíamos tenido doble turno de las materias recientes, por lo que Roger decidió darnos el resto del día libre. Este hecho no era muy de extrañarse en realidad, era sábado y por consiguiente trabajábamos menos, pero lo hacíamos al fin... _Nos explotan como ratas de laboratorio, _pensé con desagravio y volteando otra página del libro que me encontraba leyendo allí sentado en medio de las ramas de un árbol.

Antes de comenzar a traducir la oración siguiente comencé a divagar sobre mi soledad, no era algo que hacía muy a menudo, en realidad ni siquiera le daba la importancia que, según Roger, merecía. Pero esa tarde el aviador del que corrientemente me encontraba leyendo me trajo ese tipo de cuestiones a la mente. ¿Por qué me encontraba siempre sólo? ¿Me agradaba? ¿Me hubiera gustado que me adoptasen en el orfanato en el que me encontraba hace tres años? ¿Hubiera sido mejor que no descubrieran mis habilidades? ¿Que Watari no se haya enterado de lo sufríamos allí?_ De todas formas me hubiera empeñado en estar sólo_ me dije sonriendo con sorna ante la voz de mi conciencia. _"Había una vez un principito que habitaba un planeta apenas mas grande que él y tenía la necesidad de un amigo..."_ leí en las letras de aquel libro de repente._ ¿Amigos? Jamás mostré interés en acercarme a alguien lo suficiente si no era para agredirlo de alguna manera_ me dije curvando mis labios nuevamente en un gesto de diversión._ Ni siquiera cuando estaba con mis padres me esforcé en hablar con nadie._ Pensé nuevamente, pero ahora mis labios se curvaron hacia abajo ante tal recuerdo. Y eso fue porque en el tiempo en que vivía con mis padres, yo no era el chico más feliz del mundo.

##:::#Flashback#:::##

No tengo idea de cómo es que recuerdo esto, pero... viví con ellos los primeros cinco años de mi vida en un pueblo de Alemania y al parecer mi presencia en sus vidas no era precisamente un regalo del cielo. Yo sólo era un error, algo que no debió pasar... algo que no debió existir.

Vagamente recuerdo a mi madre, sé solamente que ella tenía veinte años cuando nací y el canalla al que se atrevían a llamar mi padre, era sólo un ebrio holgazán.

Comencé a darme cuenta de mi situación a los tres años... a esa corta edad tuve claro que yo no era más que un descuido de sus impulsivos actos. El maldito aquél siempre llegaba a casa y golpeaba a mi madre sin motivo aparente y ella lo amaba, lo amaba de una manera estúpida e ingenuamente ciega, y cuando ella sufría con otra magulladura en su rostro, el mío recibía un doble escarmiento, ella me maltrataba y decía _'¡Es tu culpa que él ya no me ame!'. _Años después lo asimilé por completo y comenzó a dejar de importarme el dolor que sentía con cada golpe que me daba, tomándolo como algo que de alguna manera merecía y que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Nunca tuve realmente claro por qué, pero luego de ser agredido por esa mujer, me sentaba en la esquina de la habitación y aferraba el crucifijo de un rosario que había encontrado bajo uno de los viejos sofás de esa casa... eso me tranquilizaba.

El tiempo pasaba y yo sólo estaba en medio de una continua guerra entre las personas que equívocamente me trajeron al mundo, hasta que en una noche de verano, papá no regresó a casa... Mi madre estaba devastada, de modo tal que golpearme ya no calmaba sus nervios. Recuerdo claramente que ella corrió hacia el baño y me ordenó que pase lo que pase, no entrara con ella, cosa que obedecí al considerar la idea de que se abstenga de golpearme. La esperé, esperé que abandonara el cuarto de baño por horas y horas, cada vez me aburría más y ya no tenía nada más para hacer hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Con cuidado me acerqué a ella y la abrí, allí había un hombre vestido con un uniforme azul y me preguntó por mi madre, a lo que yo asentí y lo tomé de la mano tranquilamente para llevarlo hacia donde ella estaba.

Si llamar otra vez, abrí la puerta del baño y quedé paralizado para después comenzar a temblar frenéticamente.

Vi el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo, cuyas muñecas cortadas dejaban escapar un río de líquido carmesí de ellas, expandiéndose en el suelo del baño. El oficial cubrió mis ojos apenas tuvo oportunidad y me sacó de la habitación susurrando '_Ella pronto estará bien, no te preocupes..._' Recuerdo también con nitidez cómo sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta cuando yo le dirigí una hostil y enfadada mirada para comenzar a pronunciar palabras frías y cortantes _'Sáqueme de aquí, no quiero permanecer en este lugar para cuando el cuerpo se pudra.'_

Minutos después me llevaron a la estación de policía y jamás volví a ver mi antigua casa, solo esperaba en la oficina de uno de los fiscales de allí mientras ellos discutían al otro lado de la habitación diciendo que yo me encontraba seriamente traumado por la situación y que no sabían si sería conveniente enviarme a un orfanato común y corriente, de un momento a otro me negué a escuchar y cerré mis ojos con cansancio.

Así fue como a los cinco años llegué al orfanato Stanfields, estaba algo alejado de la ciudad y sus habitaciones de paredes grises y demacradas lo hacían parecer una correccional de menores. Yo me había resignado a pasar mi tiempo allí, en ese establecimiento sólo se admitían a niños de dos a doce años, pensando que sería mucho mejor que pasar más tiempo en mi hogar, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Los mocosos a los que llamaba compañeros no eran más que pandilleros sin capacidad de hacer sinapsis con un par de neuronas. Ni bien entré al salón de comedor, comenzaron a burlarse de mí y de mi corte de cabello, hasta ese momento yo sólo bajaba la cabeza y los ignoraba. Ese lugar era demasiado extraño ya que la mayoría de los niños que vivían allí tenían cabellos oscuros, piel trigueña y ojos en diferentes tonos de café. Digamos que yo era el único chico pálido, rubio y de ojos azules de allí y me preguntaba ¿No se supone que estoy en Alemania? cada vez que observaba las diferencias características entre los demás huérfanos y yo.

Los primeros dos años allí fueron literalmente tranquilos: aprendiendo a leer y a escribir con los demás, ellos burlándose de mí y yo pasándolo por alto... hasta que se dignaron a golpearme. Tres de ellos me acorralaron mientras sus risas cubrían el bullicio que producía la aglomeración de niños en el jardín trasero. Me empujaron, me resistí. Me escupieron, lo ignoré. Me llamaron niña, no me importó. Me tomaron del cuello de la camiseta, volteé el rostro. Quisieron arrebatarme el crucifijo...

Quince minutos después habían tres chicos de diez años llorando en el suelo y dos maestros deteniendo mis movimientos. Desde ese día fui la oveja negra de allí. Recuerdo un día en especial... fui llevado a la oficina del rector y me pidieron que esperara allí hasta que se discutiera mi castigo, segundos después me ordenaron ir a la biblioteca por una semana y hacer tarea extra. Esa misma tarde, permanecí en la vieja biblioteca de allí haciendo tareas estúpidamente fáciles, hasta completarlas, al no tener nada más para hacer, me acerqué a uno de los polvorientos estantes de allí y tomé un enorme libro. Sin darme cuenta, los tres siguientes días que pasaba en la biblioteca, lo tomaba y continuaba leyendo, al cuarto día terminé... había encontrado otra cosa que lograba calmarme. Desde ese momento, comencé a meterme en más y más problemas para poder acceder a la biblioteca y leer diferentes libros extensos de diversos autores... no tardaron mucho en notar que yo era muy inteligente.

Luego de un año, cuando cumplí ocho un nuevo director tomó el mando en Stanfields y al parecer los demás profesores le habían advertido de mi comportamiento. Una tarde, me dirigía a su oficina para cumplir un castigo por haber pateado a uno de mis compañeros en el estómago, pero mi castigo no fue el mismo...

Ése hombre cerró la puerta del cuarto y comenzó a sermonear sobre la violencia, cosa que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, no hasta que llegó a la frase 'Ojo por ojo, diente por diente...' agregando que pagaría por cada golpe que mis puños liberaran. Eso no impidió que yo continuara defendiéndome o agrediendo... eso no evitó que ese tipo me golpee mil veces peor.

El mismo método era utilizado en todos los huérfanos de Stanfields por dos años. Dos años más en mi vida soportando patadas, bofetadas, jalones de cabello y hasta cortes. Desde la llegada de ese tipo los demás maestros se desquitaban con nosotros implementando su educación a base de violencia y miedo... todos les temían... todos menos Mihael Keehl, todos menos yo. Quizá eso era lo que incrementaba mis escarmientos. Aún así jamás dejé de escaparme de mi habitación para continuar leyendo... eso realmente me sedaba de una forma casi sobrenatural.

Era una noche de invierno cuando todo sucedió, cuando Watari me sacó de ese infierno, cuando L salvó mi vida. En ese tiempo él tenía sólo diecisiete años y yo diez. Había seguido la pista de un estafador con antecedentes violentos hasta el orfanato, ese delincuente era justamente el director. Desde ese día, L fue mi héroe.

A base de los expedientes de todos los demás niños, los promovieron a otros orfanatos, en cuanto a mí, sólo me sugirieron tomar unas pruebas. A la mañana siguiente, me llevaron a Wammy's House en Winchester. Me dijeron que debería crear un alias, ya que no estaba permitido llamarse con el verdadero nombre allí, yo sólo les respondí 'Llámenme Mello...'

##::##Flashback end#::##

**Golpeaba con fuerza mi aparatito, pensando y recordando. Recordar siempre es difícil para mí. Posiblemente mi nuevo compañero de habitación, no se preocuparía en preguntarme el por qué de mi forma de ser, posiblemente no puede suponer mi pasado, pues alguna vez fui completamente diferente. Venir a Wammy's solo es el capítulo más tranquilo de mi algo complicada infancia.**

**-Recordar- murmuré mientras mi mente me llevaba a mis orígenes.**

**::##::Flashback::##::**

**Tenía apenas tres años, cuando vivía en Irlanda. Nací en la gran Escocia, pero mis padres eran del tipo que formarían parte de Green Peace o se unirían al ejército republicano irlandés (IRA) solo por ideales y precisamente eso fue lo último que hicieron. Mis padres tenían mucho cerebro, demasiado para mi gusto, así que eran unos expertos en el terrorismo y en el ataque sorpresa.**

**A mis tres años ya podía sostener un arma la cual era para mí un juguete, muy peligroso. Recuerdo que yo era la mascota del equipo, todos me cuidaban a su forma, a pesar de vivir en un antro sucio, nunca me quejé por falta de cariño, hasta que ese maldito día llegó...**

**Tenía apenas cinco años y mis padres se habían quedado conmigo en su guarida esperando la ejecución de uno de sus planes terroristas, cuando de la nada apareció uno de sus más allegados compañeros, cuyo nombre era Kail. Sin mediar palabras, el hombre que alguna vez llame amigo y tío, sacó de su funda un arma y apuntando directamente a mi padre, le disparó fríamente frente a mis ojos, luego apuntó a mi madre y disparó dejándola sin vida. Yo no me podía mover, pues mis piernas estaban completamente dormidas, mi atacante levantó su arma, apuntó directamente a mi cabeza y un disparo se escuchó. La sangre bullía del hombre, tenía un disparo en el hombro derecho y su arma cayó en el suelo, corrí hacia el arma y la tomé empuñándola con temor.**

**- Aléjate- balbuceé aun sin poder hablar bien mientras mis manos y cuerpo temblaban. Sin dejar de mirar a mi atacante me acerqué a mi padre que aun sostenía el arma humeante, con la cual había logrado herir a hombre, pero ese gesto fue un error, pues el hombre golpeó el arma que tenía en la mano, lanzándola lejos de ambos, para luego tomarme por el cuello y comenzar a golpearme. Con cada golpe mi mente se bloqueaba, se colocaba en un estado neutro, mientras mi corazón no daba crédito que el hombre que me había visto crecer, estaba golpeándome hasta la muerte. Como en el décimo impacto decidí morir, estaría mejor con mis padres, así que sencillamente cerré mis ojos que ya derramaban sangre y sentí como dejaba de respirar.**

**No sé cuántos días estuve inconsciente en un charco de sangre, pero cuando desperté entendí que era un huérfano y no un huérfano cualquiera sino uno de guerra, en un país desconocido para mí.**

**Los años y mi camino, me llevaron a solo mantenerme con un cigarrillo en la boca y la sed de vengarme de quien me había quitado todo lo que más amaba en el mundo. Solo tenía ocho, cuando a pie recorrí casi toda Irlanda, buscando a ese hombre y diciendo que era el padre que nunca conocí, hasta que lo encontré en el pueblo de Omagh en el condado de Tyrone. Pero no me tardé mucho en darme cuenta que no era el único que buscaba a mi atacante. Un hombre relativamente anciano seguía con fiereza a este asesino y fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos nos encontráramos. El hombre se identificaba como Watari y buscaba a este tipo por ser un brutal asesino, pero nuestro encuentro fue algo accidentado, pues esa mañana fría, me dirigía a la entrada de la guarida de mi asesino, empuñando un arma con dos disparos, uno para él y uno para mí. Después de asesinarlo, me suicidaría y terminaría con mi vida.**

**Caminaba mientras el amanecer se levantaba y la bruma del anochecer comenzaba a dispersarse. Caminaba seguro que este sería mi maldito destino y estando a dos pasos de la puerta que separaba a mi objetivo, Watari apareció.**

**- Mail- dijo mi nombre y me hizo pensar que hace mucho tiempo no me llamaban así- Soy Watari, ven conmigo.- el hombre comenzó a caminar, mientras yo me quedaba mirando la puerta y aferrado a mi arma.- Siempre se pueden hacer las cosas de maneras diferentes, tú decides.- agregó mientras se detenía y me veía de reojo. Mi confianza y mi capacidad para hablar habían muerto junto con mis padres, pero no sé por qué confié en aquel anciano. Caminé en silencio detrás del hombre por varias cuadras hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa, ambos entramos y adentro un grupo de cinco personas estaban frente a monitores y televisores con equipo, que en ese momento era desconocido para mí. Todo era apabullante, me sentía confundido en medio de tanta gente, hasta que mis sentidos estallaron y salí corriendo hacia un esquina de la habitación, en donde me refugié, colocando mis manos en mis oídos y meciéndome rítmicamente. Todos se sorprendieron frente a mi reacción, así que cesaron de hablar en el acto, Watari llegó a mi lado y tomándome de la mano, me llevó a una habitación vacía, llena de consolas y equipo.**

**- Quédate aquí- me ordenó y se fue. Pero en ese instante, algo pasó en mi cerebro... la curiosidad reemplazó el temor y lentamente me acerqué a aquellos equipos desconocidos para mí y allí conocí mi mayor habilidad, ser autodidacta. El bullicio del exterior ya no me afectaba y a medida que tecleaba y aprendía, mi cerebro entraba como en trance y pensaba con más claridad. En menos de dos horas, había roto la seguridad de los equipos y había acezado a los informes secretos y confidenciales de los investigadores. Mientras veía terribles fotos de hombres y mujeres brutalmente asesinadas, encontré un archivo cuyo nombre era Jeevas, mi apellido. Accedí al archivo y descubrí una horrible verdad, mis padres eran investigadores de alto elite, trabajaban encubiertos en la IRA, para desenmascarar este asesino que se había cobrado cientos de vidas, pero un pequeño error había sido suficiente motivo para que éste hombre los matara. En ese archivo, se decía todo sobre mis padres y sobre mí, pero sobre todo afirmaba mi estatus actual como "DESAPARECIDO". Pasé toda la noche aprendiendo y pensando hasta que por primera vez desde que murieron mis padres, decidí hablar. Salí de esa habitación y camine hacia Watari.**

**- Sé cómo detenerlo.- dije con seguridad. Todos los hombres se comenzaron a reír, todos menos Watari, que me veía serio.**

**- Entonces dime.- sentenció el hombre, tomé su mano y lo llevé a la habitación donde estaba. Pasamos horas en ese lugar, le mostré planos, posiciones e información que constituiría mi plan para vengarme de ese traidor. Él me miro y luego asintió.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó.**

**- Tres días.-dije y así por primera vez mi mente me dio las respuestas a todo lo que se necesitaba, mientras que Watari coordinaba a todo el equipo. Durante ese tiempo sin dormir y teniendo sólo ocho años, consumía tantos cigarrillos que la habitación donde me había encerrado, emanaba humo. Le había pedido a Watari, monitores donde seguir cada uno de los movimientos del equipo y él me dio todo lo que pedí, con algo adicional... unos googles que me pidió que usara y me harían sentir seguridad.**

**Pasaron los tres días, todos estaban en su posición y yo estaba solo con un hombre en el centro de comando. Las horas pasaban, mientras veía como Watari se aproximaba a la entrada de la guarida de aquel horrible hombre y deteniéndose a solo dos pasos, esperó a que éste saliera.**

**Mi plan en esencia era muy sencillo, Watari se acercaría al hombre diciéndole que había encontrado a aquel niño que había sobrevivido, el único testigo que podría llevarlo a la cárcel, cuando el hombre estuviera afuera, todos lo apresarían y ese hombre pagaría por cada cosa mala que había hecho, pero al pasar los segundos me daba cuenta que había algo que no estaba bien. La puerta se abrió, el hombre salió y consigo llevaba una mochila... en ese momento supe lo que haría. Sonrió y dejo caer la mochila, mientras Watari no retrocedía.**

**- ¡Muévete!- grité a la consola, bajando mis googles- Noooo nooo, mueveteee!- gritaba, me quite los auriculares y comencé correr, mientras la mochila y la risa de ese hombre se congelaba en uno de los monitores. No encontré nadie que me detuviera y eso sólo confirmaba mis temores, llegué al punto de encuentro, para solo apreciar como el hombre accionaba un sistema y de la mochila comenzaban a salir cientos de esquirlas que se dirigían hacia el cuerpo de Watari. Corrí con mayor fuerza y empujando con todo mi ser, derribe a Watari posicionándome sobre su cuerpo y llevando la mayor parte de esquirlas de aquella bomba casera. La sangre salía de mi cuerpo y de nuevo no sentí dolor alguno, Watari parecía inconsciente, mientras yo esperaba que alguien detuviera al asesino, pero esto no sucedió, pues la mitad del equipo fue asesinada por los compañeros de ese matón. Los pasos del hombre se sentían más cerca y sentí como desenfundaba de nuevo su arma, nos apuntó, disparó y el asesino cayó en seco. Un franco tirador, nos cubría y finalmente nos había salvado. Allí sobre el cuerpo de aquel anciano mi mundo se desvaneció.**

**Cuando desperté estaba en una gran casa, con muchas comodidades, muy lejos de Irlanda y la guerra, Watari estuvo también allí y por varios días, se encargó de mí, hablando sobre alguien que para mí era desconocido: el gran L. Hablaba como un padre y me explicó que esta era una investigación que él llevaba a cabo.**

**Con el tiempo, mis heridas comenzaron a cerrar, prefería siempre estar solo, pues no podía confiar y tampoco me gustaba hablar, Watari era el único a quien le permitía hablarme y acercarse.**

**Me realizaron, muchas pruebas extrañas, físicas e intelectuales y al parecer les sorprendieron los resultados. Pero esa fase de mi vida duró poco pues Watari me dijo que me llevarían a un orfanato donde me cuidarían y me dejarían estar a placer y cuando estuviera listo me llevarían a Wammy's House , pero antes de partir, me explicó que ya no podía usar mi nombre, así que me pidió que tomara uno, yo lo miré y dije:**

**- Matt- Era corto, no se necesitaba decir mucho, era perfecto. Partí de esa casa y llegué a mi viejo orfanato. Los días y los meses pasaban y yo me sentía brutalmente aburrido, hasta que en la navidad de ese año recibí un regalo; una pequeña consola que me pareció maravillosa, pero más maravillosa fue la tarjeta que acompañaba a este presente.**

**- L-murmuré lo que decía la tarjeta- Diviértete- Después de eso todos los años me regalaba una consola más moderna que la anterior, pero más allá del regalo estaba el hecho de que el fabuloso L tomara su tiempo para buscarme un presente.**

**::##::Flashback end::##::**

**Recordar era siempre un problema, mi pasado violento y lleno de conflictos, seguramente se escapaba de la imaginación de mi temible compañero de habitación. Pero ese pasado era precisamente, el motivo por el cual nunca perdía la paciencia, amaba la paz y la soledad, pero sobre todo, eso hacía que no pudiera confiar en alguien o socializar de forma normal. Suspiré, **_**hasta ahora…**_

De un momento a otro, volví a presente y continué leyendo sin darle mucha importancia a mi pasado ni a mis pensamientos recientes._ "- Un día vi ponerse en sol cruenta y tres veces.- y poco después agregaste:- ¿Sabes?... cuando uno está verdaderamente triste son agradables las puestas de sol...-_

_- ¿Estabas, pues, verdaderamente triste el día de las cuarenta y tres veces?- El principito no respondió."_ Esa frase me devolvió a mis divagaciones..._ ¿Alguna vez sentí tristeza verdadera en mi vida? ¿Alguna vez él sintió tristeza por su pasado?_ Me pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño... habían pasado unas buenas horas desde que llegué aquí a las cinco de la tarde_ No me arrepiento de nada que haya hecho hasta ahora... eso debería ser suficiente_ pensé respondiendo a mi primera pregunta mental reciente, que se suponía que era retórica. El sol se ponía efectivamente y la luz se hacía cada vez más escasa, eran las siete. _Dejé mi habitación por mucho tiempo ya... más vale que todo continúe en su lugar._ Me dije de pronto, cerrando el libro y bajando del árbol, saltando y cayendo de pié.

Caminé hacia el cuarto sin intenciones de apresurarme mientras rodaba mis ojos ante cada persona que veía pasar y una vez allí abrí la puerta.

Lo que encontré allí no me causó demasiada impresión tampoco, sólo era Matt sentado en su cama jugando con una PSP, con sus auriculares y googles puestos en la opaca habitación._ ¿Es que acaso no se dignará a hacer otra cosa que no sea joder con ese aparatito?_ Me pregunté algo hastiado de la falta de capacidad para realizar otras actividades de mi nuevo compañero.

Sin mucha ceremonia, tomé asiento en mi cama, tomé un I-pod que recibí para navidad aquí y colocando unos pequeños y casi invisibles auriculares negros en mis oídos, presioné 'Play' en la sexta de Bach y abrí mi libro para progresar con mi lectura luego de encender una lámpara.

**Mello había entrado a la habitación y sentí cómo mis entrañas se movían y el nerviosismo se posesionaba de mi cuerpo. Era imposible no verlo, era demasiado llamativo, no solo su físico sino su forma de ser. Noté que, como siempre, yo era ignorado. Brutalmente ignorado, me sentí como el cordero dentro de la caja, estaba allí pero no podía o no quería verme, pero a pesar de eso, mi mirada no se podía desviar de mi compañero de habitación, sin notar que no había puesto pausa a mi juego.**

Fue en ese momento en que noté por mi vista periférica cómo la cabeza de Matt volteaba por unos segundos para percatarse de mi presencia y seguidamente escuché una maldición en abandonar su boca._ HA! Perdió su partida en ese estúpido jueguito._ A pesar de saber que había volteado a saludar quizá, me mantuve ignorante de sus acciones mientras retomaba la lectura de 'El principito' y sonreí. _"- Conozco un planeta donde hay un Señor carmesí. Jamás ha aspirado una flor. Jamás ha mirado una estrella. Jamás ha querido a nadie. No ha hecho más que sumas y restas.-"_ quise reír en ese mismo instante cuando mi mente torció las palabras de aquella frase... _Conozco una habitación donde hay un chico pelirrojo. Jamás ha aspirado aire puro._Observé los cigarrillos..._ Jamás a salido de su cuarto. Era antisocial. No ha hecho más que jugar con un jodido aparatito._Mantuve mis carcajadas en el interior de mi mente, pero aún así no pude evitar que una sonrisa se posara en mis labios, una que seguramente había sido captada por sus ojos…

**¿Sonrió? Noté extrañado y a la vez feliz. Era la primera vez que desde que llegaba a este lugar, que mi compañero de habitación sonreía y vaya que sonrisa. Era cálida, tierna y dulce, la sonrisa de un niño, que seguramente ha sido tan o más infeliz que yo, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que me extrañaba es que su presencia no me molestaba y lejos de inquietarme como siempre, él lograba calmarme y hacerme sentir seguro y eso por ahora era lo que me importaba…**


	5. Chapter 5:¿Principito o zorro? Decide

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Principito o zorro? Decide...**_

"_Conoceré el ruido de tus pasos que será diferente a todos los otros. Los otros pasos me hacen esconder bajo la tierra. El tuyo me llamará fuera de la madriguera, como una música. Y además, ¡mira! ¿Ves allá, los campos de trigo? Yo no como pan. Para mí el trigo es inútil. Los campos de trigo no me recuerdan nada. ¡Es bien triste! Pero tú tienes cabellos de color oro. Cuando me hayas domesticado ¡será maravilloso! El trigo dorado será un recuerdo de ti. Y amaré el ruido del viento en el trigo.- El zorro calló y miró largo tiempo al principito- ¡Por favor... domestícame!- dijo. –Bien lo quisiera- respondió el principito-, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que encontrar amigos y conocer muchas cosas."_ Leía el libro en completo silencio mientras los segundos y minutos se deslizaban en el tiempo... me estaba desconectando poco a poco de la realidad con cada página que traducía._ ¿A esto se habrá referido L al decir que este era un libro muy especial?_ Me pregunté de pronto._ O quizá me sugirió que consiguiera un amigo o que conozca más cosas..._ pensé luego. _¿L tiene amigos?_

_Yo no los tengo... la única opción que tengo de un conocido cercano siquiera, es del chico que está a mi lado. _Me dije pensando en Matt. Quizá él era el único ser humano en la faz de la tierra que llegaría a permanecer más de lo que dura un período de clase a mi lado, parece muy paciente._ Quisiera saber algo más de él... conocerlo. _Pensé nuevamente, intentando asimilar el consejo que me daba L a través del libro._ L quiere que tenga un amigo... por absurdo y tonto que me parezca, debería hacer un esfuerzo._

"_- Sólo se conocen las cosas que se domestican- dijo el zorro-." ¿A qué demonios se refiere con esto?_ me inquirí al leer esa línea._¿Qué debería hacer para domesticar a alguien?_ Cuestioné internamente realmente intrigado por el tema. _Una mascota humana no estaría mal después de todo._ Sonreí nuevamente. Sin saber que la respuesta a mi pregunta, se encontraría en el reglón siguiente.

"_- ¿Qué hay que hacer?- dijo el principito. - Hay que ser muy paciente- respondió el zorro-. Te sentarás al principio un poco lejos de mí, así, en la hierba. Te miraré de reojo y no dirás nada."_ En ese momento sentí la mirada de Matt sobre mí por unos segundos... me quedé en silencio.

"_La palabra es fuente de malentendidos. Pero cada día, podrás sentarte un poco más cerca..."_ por el rabillo del ojo observé a Matt en un corto instante, él parecía sonreír por algún motivo.

**Jugaba mientras observaba a mi nuevo compañero de habitación con una gran sonrisa. Es increíble lo rápido que lee, ya va por el zorro, vaya que sí es hábil, creo que se sorprendería si le digo que se algo de alemán, pero eso era realmente irrelevante para él, seguramente ya concluyó que sé en qué parte del libro va por las ilustraciones, pero podría citarle exactamente aquello que dijo el zorro al principito **_**"-Conoceré el ruido de tus pasos que será diferente a todos los otros. Los otros pasos me hacen esconder bajo la tierra. El tuyo me llamará fuera de la madriguera, como una música-**_**", mi mente recitó, para luego lanzar un suspiro, **_**mi estimado amigo zorro**_** pensé, un animal salvaje que quiere ser domesticado, lo que me preocupa es que Mello consiga paralelismos entre el pequeño animal y mi humilde persona... pero más allá de eso, había algo que me llamaba poderosamente la atención y era el hecho de que mi temible compañero de habitación, estuviera en este preciso instante leyendo este libro. "El principito", lo leí a los nueve y lo había obtenido por cortesía de Watari, el único ser en la faz de la tierra con quien podía hablar, bueno no es que precisamente conversáramos, el hablaba y yo escuchaba y de vez en cuando decía algo. Nuestras conversaciones por lo general giraban en torno al gran L, su forma de pensar era bastante sorprendente y sólo siendo unos años mayor que yo, ya gozaba de un prestigio y reputación enorme, realmente yo admiraba al joven, pero más admiraba la forma que hablaba Watari, parecía un padre orgulloso de su hijo y de cierta forma me dolía esa actitud, pues yo tuve un padre y una madre y jamás pude hacerles sentir orgullosos.**

**Suspiré, pero no fue lo suficientemente audible como para que Mello escuchara. Los extrañaba mucho a pesar del tiempo, pero entre estos recuerdos enconados en mi alma, estaba uno que era discordante a todos los demás, pues esa tarde Watari, no había llegado hablar conmigo, si no que sencillamente me entregó el libro, para luego agitar mis cabellos rojizos e irse sin decir media palabra. A pesar de levantarme suspicacia, por regla general no cuestioné nada y menos si ese alguien era Watari, así que diligentemente me encerré en mi habitación, con mi caja de cigarrillos y devoré hoja tras hoja. Al terminar, realicé una lista de palabras que me desconcertaban como era amistad, amor y domesticar, entre muchas otras, tal vez Watari me estaba diciendo algo o el propio L, pero en ese instante me pareció carente de sentido, pues para ser amigo de alguien necesitas confiar y la confianza en la raza humana era algo que se había esfumado de mi persona hace años atrás. Es decir, que si era completamente objetivo, mi único amigo era un anciano, que la mitad del tiempo que pasábamos juntos, solo se sentaba a mi lado a contemplar el viento sobre el prado que colindaba con mi orfanato. Apreté de nuevo un botón en mi consola y vi de nuevo a Mello allí tirado en su cama, extasiado en el libro o al menos eso yo creía y pensé en la clase de amigo que le gustaría o mejor dicho que debía cambiar para ser su clase de amigo. Agité la cabeza, buscando de alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarme de nuevo en mi juego, pues me percaté de que Mello había notado mi sonrisa boba sobre mis labios. **_**Soy un torpe, ganaría el premio a la torpeza si este existiera, seguramente ya estará elucubrando sobre el por qué de mi sonrisa.**_

_Esa sonrisa, diablos, quizá el idiota ya leyó el libro y sabe qué parte estoy leyendo gracias los dibujos..._ un par de ilustraciones esbozabas escapaban entre las páginas y podían ser vistas fácilmente por mi compañero. _O quizá le agrade la idea de ser domesticado_. Mi sonrisa se intensificó._ ¿Acaso alguien podría domesticarme a mí?_ Me pregunté con sorna, cerrando mi libro por un instante y tomando una barra de chocolate de mi escritorio. Mordí la golosina con un sonoro y deleitante crack._ Yo no podría ser domesticado... más bien, domado._ Una pequeña carcajada escapó de mis labios. _Pero eso nunca sucederá._

##::##Flaschback##::##

Una semana atrás...

- ¡MELLO!- gritó Roger intentado detenerme de dejar inconsciente a golpes a Francis.- ¡Iremos a mi oficina ahora!-_ ¿Otro de sus sermones? _Caminamos por los pasillos Wammy's en silencio mientras yo tomaba mi I-pod y me colocaba unos auriculares y sin que él lo notara, los escondía entre mis cabellos._ En verdad no quiero oír lo que sea que tenga para decir este viejo._ Me dije sonriendo. Llegamos al despacho de Watari en lugar de la oficina de Roger, la puerta se abrió de pronto, y mis ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡L!- dije realmente contento de ver a mi mentor sentado como siempre lo hacía en la silla giratoria de Watari. Corrí hacia él como un niño que ve a su padre luego de mucho tiempo y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

- Es bueno verte Mello.- dijo él sonriendo.- pero me gustaría respirar...- lo liberé suavemente de mi agarre y él desacomodó mis cabellos... yo sonreía.- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- me preguntó a lo que yo removía rápidamente los auriculares.

- Oh, sólo golpeé a Francis.- le respondí tomando asiento encima del escritorio.

- Mello, no es apropiado que...-comenzó a hablar el anciano por mi 'falta de educación' al sentarme allí.

- Todo está bien Roger... y apuesto que Francis se lo merecía.- _él es el único que me entiende... me hubiera agradado que sea mi padre o mi hermano mayor._ Hace dos meses que L no nos visitaba, por lo que me encontraba realmente feliz de verlo otra vez.

Yo lo había conocido a mis diez años, cuando el tenía diecisiete, al entrar en Wammy's House. Él había sido responsable de tomarme una de la pruebas de ingreso, las cuales pase con notas impecables. Yo siempre trataba a L como un maestro, como un héroe... uno que me había alejado de todo el peligro y el dolor, uno que me había convertido en alguien importante al nombrarme uno de sus sucesores... alguien que le había dado un motivo a mi existencia. Yo quería seguir sus pasos y hacer justicia, resolver casos y apoyarlo en todas sus decisiones. Quería que monstruos como el director de mi antiguo orfanato y como mi padre, sufrieran verdaderos castigos. Siempre intenté ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su mano derecha... Pero desgraciadamente, un tigre no cambia sus manchas, mi impulsiva forma de ser jamás cambiaría. Esa justamente, era la razón por la cual me encontraba en el despacho de Watari esta vez.

- Tengo algo para darte.- me dijo abriendo una de las gavetas del mueble donde yo estaba sentado y sacando de allí una enorme barra de chocolate y un libro.- Ten... esto es para ti, son presentes que traje de Alemania... supuse que te agradarían.- tomé la barra de chocolate y descubrí el título del libro. _Le petit prince – Antonie de Saint, y esta traducida al alemán en versión extendida._ Me dije abriendo más mis ojos ante las doradas letras del título._ Es mi lengua natal._

_- _Muchas gracias L.- musité aún sorprendido de mis nuevos tesoros.

- Sé que eres algo grande para leer este tipo de cosas, tienes trece años, pero sé que te agradará. Yo leí esta historia a tu edad también, algo tarde. Pero de todas formas me pareció muy interesante su temática y la manera de ilustrar las cosas. Estoy seguro de que te ayudará a descubrir algo muy importante, es un libro muy especial y espero que te guste.- me dijo sonriendo ante mi rostro de felicidad.

- De verdad te lo agradezco L.- musité mientras me ponía de pie... solamente a él le agradecía algo, los demás no valían lo suficiente.

- No es nada... ahora regresa a tu habitación.- asentí y me dirigí afuera del cuarto, pero justo antes de que comience a caminar, escuché algo más.

- ¡Ese muchacho es una fiera! Ya no sé cómo controlarlo... ni siquiera sé cómo logra controlarme a mí y a los demás docentes.- exclamó Roger._ Que idiota... _pensé con sarcasmo.

- Vamos, ten calma, es sólo un niño. Además Roger... hay algunas fieras que simplemente no pueden ser domadas... no por un domador cualquiera.- prácticamente pude 'ver' una sonrisa en el rostro de L cuando dijo esto, pero por mucho que lo admiraba, sonreí también y me dije_ Ni lo sueñes... nadie podría hacerlo._

Justo en la semana entrante serían las evaluaciones que usualmente tomaban cada mes, por lo que, gracias a mi obsesión compulsiva por estudiar, la lectura de mi nuevo libro quedó desgraciadamente pospuesta.

##::##Flashback end##::##

Otra vez el tiempo parecía huir entre cada uno de mis pensamientos por lo que decidí dejar de lado mis maquinaciones y continuar leyendo mi tesoro. Me reacomodé en la cama y volví a torcer mis facciones para parecer serio y algo enfadado... como lo estaba la mayoría de las tardes.

_**Otra vez esa expresión, ¿Es que nunca ríe?**_** me pregunté, mientras lo veía... pero algo me llamó la atención en la ventana de nuestra habitación. **_**La noche llegó y el viento sopla igual de fuerte, como lo hacía en mi antiguo orfanato**_**. La nostalgia y los recuerdos, me embargaron arrastrándome a unos cuantos días atrás. Recordaba ese día y lo recordaba muy bien, pues ese fue el día en que fui probado de una forma que aun no logro comprender.**

**::##::Flashback::##::**

**Como siempre me negaba a salir de mi habitación, por lo general alguien me llevaba algo de comer que apenas probaba, pues siempre me mantenía con mis cigarrillos. Esa tarde, alguien muy especial vino a visitarme, como era ya costumbre.**

**- Hola Matt- dijo Watari pasando a mi habitación.**

**- Watari- dije sonriendo y levantándome de la cama, ese era el máximo nivel de afecto que podía mostrar, mostrar mis sentimientos, para mí era casi imposible, siempre me mantenía en un estado mute y casi inexpresivo, llegando al punto de hacerle creer a la psicóloga del orfanato, que si me torturaban era incapaz de mostrar signos de dolor o ira y eso mismo aplicaba si me sentía feliz, pues la doctora solía decirle a mis maestros que mi única señal de felicidad era una sonrisa, si la mostraba las cosas iban bien y si esto no ocurría podría ser un completo enigma para quien me viera. No comulgaba con su diagnostico, pues lloro, río y siento ira... sólo que no frente al mundo, pero si era completamente franco, esto no pasaba con mucha frecuencia y mucho menos los dos últimos sentimientos, pero francamente estaba más que consiente esa era una de mis debilidades.**

**- Por lo que veo sigues fumando- dijo el hombre y yo asentí e hice un ademán, para que sentara en la cama, pero él la rechazó y dijo- Matt debemos hablar.-**

**- Esta bien- contesté, el anciano abrió la puerta de mi habitación y comenzó a caminar, mientras yo lo seguía. Caminamos hasta la salida del orfanato y salimos al patio, donde se podía ver los grandes prados que rodeaban la gran casa antigua. A pesar del aire fresco y de la calidez del mismo, me sentía enfermo y mareado, odiaba salir de mi habitación y más del edificio, pero por Watari siempre hacia un pequeño esfuerzo. Respiraba profundo y esperaba que mis síntomas fuesen mermando lentamente.**

**- Matt, sé porque eres así- dijo Watari, apoyándose en su bastón y deteniéndose bajo la sombra de un antiguo árbol -Sé que tienes razones y también sé que eres bastante brillante, de hecho eres el tercero para suceder a L.- sus palabras parecían estar llenas de solemnidad, pero para mi eran prácticamente nada. Sí, sabía que L era increíble, sabía que era extraordinario y lo sabía gracias a las visitas y conversaciones de Watari, pero para mí L era sólo L. No quería ser el tercero, no quería ser ni el ultimo, lo único que quería era estar solo. Yo admiraba a mis padres y admiraba a Watari y él parecía agradecer mi tranquilidad y de cierta forma admirarla también. -Lo que digo es que tal vez sea tu tiempo de cambiar.-**

**- No entiendo- dije mientras él giraba y extendía un sobre completamente blanco con una gran L grabada.**

**- Es para ti- agregó. Tomó el sobre, lo abrí y leí cada palabra escrita en el antiguo galés, mi lengua natal. Mis ojos se posaban en cada letra y luego formaban palabras, traduciendo perfectamente la pequeña nota, **_**"¿Has leído 'El principito'? Por su puesto que sí, eres un chico brillante, la pregunta es ¿Quieres ser el zorro o el principito? Pues puedes ser ambos"**_**. Al principio no entendí mucho la nota y mucho menos el por que L jugaba de esa forma con las palabras. 'El principito' había sido un libro que había llegado a mis manos cuando tenia nueve años, me parecía un libro básico, lleno de metáforas sobre la vida, el amor, la amistad y también todas sus contrapartidas; la decidía, la arrogancia y la soledad. Ciertamente era solitario, mi único amigo y entre comillas, era Watari, pero ¿Por qué el gran L me daba estas pistas?**

**Pase la noche vagando por los pasillos de mi orfanato, jugando con mi consola y tratando de entender que había tratado de decir L en esa nota, hasta que llegué sin meditarlo mucho al despacho de la psicóloga, que estaba hablando con Watari.**

**- Señor Watari, sé que Matt es un niño bastante excepcional, pero desde que llegó se niega a socializar, eso es un problema.-**

**- Creo que esta institución no puede ya hacerse responsable del joven Matt- contestó él -L, les solicita su apoyo para gestionar su traslado a Wammy's House, allí podrán atenderlo sin ningún problema.-**

**- ¿Irme?- murmuré colocando pausa a mi juego, no tenia sentido.**

**A los pocos días, escuché a esta misma mujer sugerirle al director del orfanato que me enviara aquí. Sabía que tenía que ver con la nota de L, pero no lograba entender qué relación guardaba con aquello que me había preguntado. Zorro o principito o ambos.**

**::##::Flashback end::##::**

**Unos pasos, me alertaron de la proximidad de alguien, esos pasos me trajeron al presente, pero los ignoré, pues sea quien sea, no se atrevería a molestar de forma alguna a Mello.**

"_- ¿Qué es un rito?- dijo el principito. - Es..."_

- ¡MEEEELLOOOO!- _Maldita sea..._

- ¡Demonios te dije que llamaras a la puerta mocosa!- grité poniéndome de pie de repente para recibir a Linda y quitándome los auriculares.

_**Genial, visitas y al parecer a Mello no le agradan para nada, eso es bueno tenemos algo en común**_**. Pensé que era algo que él podría manejar, por lo que no presté atención y continúe jugando.**

- No seas tan...- Matt levantó la vista y se encontró con Linda, la pequeña mocosa de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos café, quien lo miraba como en trance.- ¿Él es tu nuevo compañero?- canturreó con una sonrisa coqueta en su boca. _Oh Dios..._

**A la chica parecía que le hubiesen inyectado cafeína, era eléctrica, hipertensa y con una voz algo chillona. No me gusta socializar, a la única persona que aceptaba era a Mello y aun no lograba descifrar por qué. Realmente me llamaba mucho la atención mi acompañante y más el gran aire misterioso que le rodeaba, es más daría todos mis cigarrillos solo por averiguar algo sobre él, pero esta chica al parecer reunía todas las características de ser una molestia con piernas.**

- Su nombre es Matt...- respondí secamente a lo que ella se adentraba en la habitación y corría hacia Matt para darle un meloso abrazo.

- ¡ERES TAN LINDO!- Matt, que hasta este momento estaba completamente ajeno a la situación a su alrededor, o quizá pensando en algo, se vio de pronto siendo por poco estrangulado por nuestra reciente molestia de un metro veinte.

- ¡Oh diablos!- al parecer en medio del abrazo se accionó en volumen de la videoconsola anunciando con un penoso pitido la muerte del personaje de Matt otra vez, por eso fue que maldijo y yo... sonreí._ Haha!_ Supuse por el extraño gesto que mi compañero tenía en su rostro, que estaba siendo privado de respiración.

_**Esto va de mal en peor, primero la muestra de afecto de esta extraña chica y ahora el Game Over, esto no me puede estar pasando. Es una malvada sabandija, ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Su osito de felpa?**_** pensé, pero en el acto me di cuenta de algo, Mello parecía estar erizado como un gato cerca del agua, había algo que le desagradaba y lo averiguaría.**

_Para tener sólo diez años, la sabandija tiene fuerza._ Pensé recordando el mugroso día en que ella me había abrazado por primera y última vez, gracias claro a un par de jalones de cabello y amenazas de mi parte... no soy muy partidario del contacto físico, no con todo por lo que pasé. Más bien, se podría decir fácilmente que tengo fobia a que se me acerquen demasiado o a que me toquen, pero no dejaría que Matt supiera eso, no una de mis debilidades.

- ¡ERES LINDO! ¡ERES LINDO! ¡ERES TAN, TAN LINDOOO!- aullaba ella mientras yo de pronto sufría algo parecido a un tic mi ceja derecha con motivo desconocido, me acercaba y la tomaba del cabello para sacarla de la habitación._ Jamás le dije que entrara._

_**¿Qué esta haciendo Mello? ¿Qué es ese tic en su ojo? ¿Celos? no puede ser posible, bueno sí puede serlo, el chico es bastante impulsivo, pero realmente le agradecería que hiciera algo para que me quite a esta chica de encima, creo que comienza a matarme**_** me dije, pero mi rostro no reveló ápice de sufrimiento.**

- Fuera de aquí si no quieres que te saque...- susurré con tono mortal y entronando mis ojos.

- No podrás porque Matt me defenderá.- replicó ella sonriendo y aferrándose aún más al pelirrojo, que a este punto tomaba un color púrpura en sus mejillas.

_**¿Defender? No, no, no definitivamente no**_**, realmente la única persona que había defendido en toda mi maldita vida, había sido Watari, y esta pequeña, no era Watari, así que si no me defiendo a mí mismo, mucho menos a ella y más si se trataba de Mello quien la amenazaba. Note en seguida la mirada inquisitiva de Mello, y con su mirada parecía estarme preguntando qué decisión tomaría y en definitiva seria a favor de él, aunque por un demonio, no entendía el por qué.**

_¿De que lado estarás idiota?_ Pregunté para mis adentros sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de ira de sólo pensar que apoyaría a la intrusa, y lanzándole de pronto una mirada llena de enfado que estuve más que seguro que traspasó sus googles.

**Esa mirada ya no me atemorizaba, sabía que debía decir, pero seguramente si no me hubiese mirado así, entendería que mi decisión a partir de este instante seria a favor de él.**

- V-ve-t-te...- dijo él intentando zafarse del fuerte agarré de Linda y comenzando a hiperventilar._ HAHA! Yo gano._ Me dije a lo que jalaba su cabello con mayor insistencia y la arrastraba fuera del cuarto mientras sus ojos emanaban lágrimas._ Vamos... mis llantos son más creíbles! Oh... es cierto, yo no lloro._ Me burlé sarcásticamente cerrando la puerta luego de sacar la molesta basura._ Es algo tarde, seguramente venía llamarnos para la hora de la cena._

Sonreí con malicia en dirección a Matt _¿Quizá esa es mi manera de agradecer?... nah, yo no agradezco nada a nadie... además, estoy seguro de que lo hizo bajo presión_ dije en mi fuero interno y me encaminé hacia mi cama, tomando nuevamente mi I-pod y me recosté el ella, presionando mi pecho entre los cobertores para continuar escuchando algo de música._ Ya perdí la concentración del libro... esperaré a que la campana de la cena suene..._

**Era imposible no mirarlo, era imposible resistirse a no ver lo que era, era imposible no rendirse frente a esa sonrisa, aunque esta estuviera cargada de malicia, sobre todo era imposible no preguntarse, ¿Por qué despreciaba a todo el mundo?, pero adicionalmente a esa pregunta, algo me inquietaba, la chica podía exasperarlo tanto o más que yo, tal vez si hablaba con ella, lograría saber algo mas sobre él.**

Sentí nuevamente la mirada de Matt sobre mí, como preguntándome quién era la persona que acababa de entrar.- Ella es Linda, una de las menores... ignórala.- ordené a lo que él asentía como por inercia sin despegar su mirada de mí, aunque yo sólo observaba a la cabecera de mi cama. No tenía la menor idea de por qué le había ordenado algo como eso... de por sí, la presencia de esa enana me causaba estrés, pero había algo que en verdad me molestó cuando se acercó de esa forma a Matt, fue realmente raro... decidí dejarlo pasar por ese momento. Pasaron unos segundos más y una canción nueva comenzó a resonar en mis oídos, en ese momento, Matt encendió su juego nuevamente y continuó su partida.

_**Debo pensar**_**, me dije viendo a mi personaje renacer como el fénix de la ceniza. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, preguntas de las que posiblemente no obtendría respuesta. **_**¿Por qué Mello me prohíbe acercarme a la chica?Puede ser que no quiera que me entere de algo, pero esta amenaza no parecía estar orientada a eso, parecía mas bien que Mello me consideraba ya de su propiedad.¿Propiedad? ¿Soy de alguien y ese alguien es mío? bueno no tengo ningún problema si soy de su propiedad, pero seguramente yo no pueda decir eso sobre él.**_** Pulsaba con fuerza y pensaba, llegando al punto que mis sentidos se bloquearon, no pudiendo captar nada de mi alrededor.**

Al parecer había olvidado quitarle el sonido a la porquería con la que jugaba, sonidos que llegaban a mis oídos a pesar de que los auriculares los cubrían, sonidos que me irritaban. Carraspeé sonoramente con hastío y él pareció caer en cuanta de lo que me molestaba en ese instante.

_**Oh maldición, el sonido**_** pensé mientras notaba algo extraño, no escuchaba ningún sonido, solo la voz de Mello. Podía ignorar casi todo, menos su voz, eso era extraño.**

Por lo que noté que rápidamente colocó su juego en pausa y le quitó el volumen completamente. Oculté mi rostro en la almohada en un gesto algo más relajado ahora... sonreí de nuevo.

La estruendosa campana de la cena resonó en el orfanato y automáticamente me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Giré la perilla traspasé el umbral con vagancia, comencé a avanzar sin siquiera molestarme en cerrar la habitación y emprendiendo lentamente mi camino hacia el comedor común de Wammy's. Di sólo tres pasos más_ tres, dos... uno._ Matt se encontraba cerrando la puerta del cuarto y siguiéndome de pronto, sin que ni siquiera se lo ordenara.

**Él no necesitaba ordenarme yo sabía que debía hacer y cómo comportarme, en parte había logrado comprender y entender la actitud de Mello, mi paciencia y mi forma de ser huraña, al parecer lo mantenía calmado y a la vez me permitía ser yo mismo, en si era agradable, muy agradable.**

El pasillo era lago largo y yo estaba algo perdido en la música que continuaba resonando en mi cabeza mientras mis piernas me llevaban hacia el salón de comedor moviéndose por sí solas. Me sentía abstraído sin siquiera notarlo, me encontraba con una charola con mi cena en ella y dirigiéndome a mi mesa usual con tono pausado y firme.

**La cena, francamente no me apetecía nada, noté automáticamente que faltaba algo vital en esa cena, así que mi mente me armó un plan, cuya piedra angular era algo en mi bolsillo y que podía mejorar la comida un poco, solo si podía acercarme a mi objetivo.**

Matt aún se encontraba recibiendo su ración y cuando terminó allí volteó en mi dirección. Lo miré a los ojos a través de sus googles e hice un gesto demasiado sutil como para que siquiera lo vea, para que tomara el asiento a mi lado. Sinceramente no creí que lo había visto, hasta que asintió silenciosamente y a los segundos lo tuve sentado a mi derecha. Sonreí imperceptiblemente.

**Me sorprendió su invitación, al parecer se había calmado un poco ya al caer el día, era tan endemoniadamente intrigante su actitud impredecible, pero a pesar de que sabía que podría golpearme o molestarse, intenté algo, algo que le diera entender, que de cierta forma me agrada lo que él es. Suspiré como tomando valor del aire, no habíamos comenzado a comer, cuando llevé mi mano debajo de la mesa a uno de los tantos bolsillos de mi pantalón, tomé el objeto y con temor lo coloqué sobre la mesa. Un pequeño envase, que contenía pudín de chocolate, lentamente con mis dos dedos, empujé el pequeño envase, hasta a estar cerca de la mano de Mello. Mis dedos rozaron un poco con sus dedos, logrando que el rubio se sobresaltara un poco. Sonreí, agaché la mirada y en completo silencio comencé a comer, ignorando cualquier gesto que él tuviera hacia mí y pensando en lo que me había dicho L en esa pequeña nota, ser zorro o principito... **_**Decido ser el zorro y ya encontré el amo que me domestique.**_


	6. Chapter 6:Duelo de titanes

_**Capítulo 6: Duelo de titanes**_

**Sentado al lado de Mello me preguntaba que tenía preparado para mí. Francamente aun no salía del shock de que me permitiera sentarme a su lado y si lo veía objetivamente, había sido un cambio más que repentino.**

Percibí limpiamente su asombro de que le hubiera permitido estar cerca de mí y algo de intriga por mis próximos movimientos, mientras yo me preguntaba _¿Acaso es tan anormal para alguien que yo sea algo sociable?_ Para después responderme con sorna_¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Claro que lo es!_

**Lentamente levante mis googles y dirigí mi mirada tímida hacia él, asombrándome de su forma de comer y a la vez haciendo una lista mental que definía a mi nuevo compañero de habitación. Tenemos, a un chico mal geniado, adicto al chocolate, bastante brillante y violento, pero todas estas características me parecían escasas, pues por cada instante que pasaba a su lado la curiosidad llenaba mas mi mente. **_**¿Por qué es así? ¿Qué le gusta?**_** Pues sabía lo que no le gustaba y eso era yo. Agache la mirada automáticamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su color era un azul, pero no uno común, mostraban la profundidad de un cielo agitado, en plena tormenta y su cabello amarillo, perfecto, claro con ese corte, **_**me imagino que más de una burla se gano**_**, pensé en ese instante.**

Una vez más me sentí observado, era como si este chico estudiara todos y cada uno de mis movimientos y reacciones... debo aceptar que eso me incomodaba un poco, pero lo dejaba pasar. Cuando ya noté que había pasado un tiempo más que aceptable para que Matt realizara sus observaciones, volteé hacia él._ ¿Qué tengo de interesante?_ Me pregunté mientras intentaba descifrar en sus ojos la respuesta. Sus ojos sí que eran extraños sin esos googles. Eran de un color verde claro y cristalino como uno de esos calmos manantiales en medio de la nada, esos que logran que olvides todo y sólo te tranquilices. Ojos que filtraban todas sus emociones al exterior, pero sólo para quien se tome la molestia de observar detenidamente. Volteó con algo de nerviosismo_ ¿Acaso estaba mirando mi cabello?_

**Tomé un sorbo del jugo de manzana, que estúpidamente coloqué en mi charola y enseguida el sabor dulzón del extracto, hizo que mi estomago se revolviera, hice una mueca de asco y deje el vaso a un lado, y en el acto escuche la risa ahogada de Mello, **_**parece que le gusta ver mi sufrimiento, al menos ya sé algo que le agrada**_**, pensé, pero en ese preciso instante me sentí incomodo, algo no estaba bien, algo no me gustaba, el comedor estaba muy calmo y silencioso, y si algo había aprendido de vivir en Irlanda era el hecho de que esa calma era el preludio de una tormenta. Nada se escuchaba hasta que el único sonido que percaté, fue el de un objeto dirigirse directamente a nuestra mesa.**

Al parecer lo incomodé con mi mirada una vez más, había dirigido su atención al jugo de manzana que reposaba en su charola. Dio un pequeño trago y pude ver cómo fruncía el seño en auténtico disgusto. No pude evitar reírme_ ¿Debí advertirle que el jugo de la señora Rides tiene una dosis extra de azúcar como a L le agrada? Nah... ver su cara de esa forma no tiene precio. _Algo me detuvo de mis pensamientos... el comedor estaba demasiado silencioso para mi gusto.

**Tomé el plato donde estaba mi comida y levantándolo, bloqueé una cuchara con comida que se dirigía directamente hacia la mesa y para ser más especifico a Mello. Mientras la ensalada viscosa, escurría por el plato que aun mantenía levantado, pude captar la expresión desencajada, de mi acompañante, creo que en ningún momento pensó que tenía alguna habilidad. Sonreí tímidamente, mientras sentía mis mejillas calientes, por la vergüenza, pero lo único que sucedió fue que la expresión de Mello cambió por completo y de sorpresa se transformó a ira.**

_¿Pero qué diablos? _Me pregunté al ver el repentino reflejo del pelirrojo cubriendo mi rostropara que un cubierto lleno de comida no colisionara con mi cara._ WOW al parecer no es tan inútil después de todo... OH esperen! Mi ataque de ira._

**El rubio golpeó la mesa, con toda su fuerza y en el acto se levantó.**

- ¡¿Quién demonios se atrevió?- grité exasperado a lo que todo el lugar se sumía en un silencio sepulcral... _vamos digan algo demonios!_- Lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Quién lo hizo?- la tensión se podía respirar en cada rincón de aquel comedor, quise sonreír, pero eso arruinaría completamente mi intento de que me temieran.

**- Fui yo- gritó un chico al que nunca había visto, levantándose de la mesa del fondo del comedor y con él dos chicos igual de gigantes, que lo protegían. Eran el doble de grande, que aquel chico con que había negociado y lo peor era que se aproximaban a nuestra mesa, frente a la mirada fría de todos los presentes. Mello dio un paso al frente y yo instintivamente me levanté de mi asiento y me posicioné detrás de él, no entendiendo muy bien el por qué de mi nueva actitud.**

**Los tres chicos se aproximaron hacia nosotros y quedamos frente a frente.**

**Mello sonrió, confiadamente y agregó...**

-Son nuevos, así que será mejor que les explique las reglas- dije controlándome de un momento a otro. Ahora estaba de pié frente a ellos y ¿Adivinen qué? Matt estaba sólo a un paso detrás de mí... acompañándome.

**-Cállate, maldito niño, quien te habla es Joseph- bufo uno de nuestros atacantes.-Ten respeto.-**

Enarqué una ceja_ ¿Respeto?_, pude ver a Francis taparse la boca por el rabillo del ojo, como intentando que este chico, Joseph cerrara la boca antes de ir a parar a la enfermería.

**- Déjalo Dave- ordenó su jefe o el tal Joseph - Es divertido ver a un niño con corte de niña- dijo el chico tocando un mechón de cabello de Mello- y a su amigo el payaso... Mírenlo tiene el cabello rojo y esos lentes tontos, lo que te falta es la nariz roja.-**

_Primera fase: Me llamó niña... Segunda fase: Tocó mi cabello... Si llega a la tercera no sobrevivirá._ Pensé apretando mis puños... intentando controlarme.

**- Son unos tontos- contestó el otro chico, que parecía más bruto que los otros dos, pero sobrado en músculos- Soy Joe.- se presentó.**

**Realmente no me afectaba lo que decían, pero a Mello pareció afectarle, el hecho que se burlaran de su cabello, pues el muchacho había cerrado los ojos y apretado los puños.**

Respiraba profundamente y cerraba mis ojos en un intento de pensar en mi lugar feliz._ No les hagas daño Mello... no les hagas daño... Al demonio ¡ME llamaron NIÑA!_

_**Mello explotará,**_** baje mis googles…**_**Tres, dos, uno**_**, conté en mi mente y fue suficiente. Mello se dirigía a toda marcha contra el titánico chico, mientras sus acompañantes, se movían para abalanzarse, sobre el rubio. Me posicioné, en medio de ambos y con mis manos sostuve sus puños cerrados, torcí sus brazos y mientras se quejaban por el dolor, estire mi pierna y mi mano, hacia ambas direcciones, conectándoles certeros golpes, en la mandíbula y el estomago. Ambos chicos retrocedieron, mientras Mello estrellaba contra una mesa a su gigante contrincante y comenzaba hacer presión en su cuello para asfixiarlo, pero el chico apoyo sus piernas en su estomago y lo empujó lejos de él. El cuerpo de Mello al ser tan liviano se dirigía directamente hacia mí, extendí mis brazos y amortigüe su caída, dejándolo de un lado, corrí y con mi puño cerrado traté de conectarle un golpe al chico, pero él lo eludió, tomándome por el brazo, para luego golpearme con su palma por la espalda, caí de bruces y mi cuerpo resbalo por el suelo pulido del comedor.**

No lo soporté por mucho tiempo y comencé a avanzar hacia 'Joseph' a lo que notaba cómo los guardaespaldas del muy marica se acercaban a defenderlo, pero de la nada, Matt se interpuso entre nosotros y comenzó a darles una golpiza... _WOW, buen perro!_ Eso me dejó demasiado sorprendido, peleaba bastante bien._ Un minuto... ¿Dónde está mi presa?_ Aprovechando la distracción tomé a Joseph del cuello y lo lancé hacia una de las mesas colocando mi cuerpo encima del suyo e intentando... sí, seré sincero, ASESINARLO. Pero justo cuando sus suministro de aire se acababa, me levantó por los aires pateando mi estómago. En verdad creí que caería y dolería mucho, pero sentí un par de brazos atajando mi caída y devolviéndole a mi posición de pie con facilidad._ ¿Matt?_ Luego no pude distinguir lo que hizo, pero vi que de pronto estaba en el suelo.

**Los alumnos ya comenzaban a hacer un circulo para rodearnos y a toda voz gritaban "¡Pelea, Pelea!".**

_Malditos salvajes_ pensé ante la repentina aglomeración de personas gritando a nuestro alrededor. Me acerqué nuevamente a mi contrincante y pateé su estómago con igual o mayor fuerza que él y llevé mi puño derecho a su rostro y luego con la izquierda tomándolo del cuello para asegurar un rodillazo en su pecho gracias a inclinarlo con mi agarre. Mi rodilla derecha colisionaba con su pecho una y otra vez... _¿Debería detenerme? NO... me llamó NIÑA y tocó mi CABELLO!_ Me grité a lo que continuaba pateando al chico. _¡Tener músculos no es suficiente para vencerme idiota!_ Percibí a los otros dos tarados acercándose a mí creyendo que estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para defenderme_ se equivocan..._

**Me gire y vi a Mello, peleando con fiereza con el gigantón, que le triplicaba en estatura, cuando me percaté que sus amigos se acercaban para tomarlo. Haciendo un pequeño puente, me levante en el acto del suelo, recogí una de las charolas caídas del comedor y la lancé en dirección de uno de los chicos, rozando un poco el rostro de Mello y haciendo que mi objetivo cayera al suelo sobre el otro chico.**

Un objeto se dirigía hacia mi rostro, por lo que me eché hacia atrás para permitirle el paso y derribara a uno de mis atacantes, creando un efecto dominó con su compañero._ Bien... continuaré contigo._ Sentí un movimiento.._ diablos, se zafó de mi agarre._

**Corrí hacia donde estaba Mello luchando y traté de taclear las piernas de su contrincante pero, el chico saltó y con el puño cerrado, se dirigía directamente al rostro del rubio, que al notarlo levanto la charola y la uso como escudo, haciendo que el puño del gran Joseph se hundiera completo en aquel objeto metálico. El muchacho retrocedió del dolor, mientras que yo lo rodeaba y me posicionaba al lado de Mello y allí en ese instante, creo que ambos entendimos, que era imposible vencerlo solo. Mello me miró y sin decir media palabra yo sabía ya que hacer.**

Matt había intentado que cayera al suelo, pero no se esperaba en contraataque del gigante... uno dirigido hacia mí... no tuve mejor cosa que utilizar un escudo. Joseph tomaba su adolorida mano a lo que Matt y yo nos reacomodábamos para continuar con la pelea... juntos. La cuanta regresiva comenzó... _¡Hora de atacar!_

_**Tres dos uno**_**, y ambos corrimos hacia el chico, mientras todo el comedor, bullía en gritos. Mello atacaba por la derecha, mientras yo golpeaba por la izquierda, hasta que nuestro atacante cometió un error, en un golpe extendió su mano herida hacia mí, yo lo evadí y tomando su brazo, lo torcí y lo lleve a su espalda, apoye mi pierna sobre su espalda, para hacer más presión, mientras se escuchaba sus huesos y sus tendones, rechinar por la técnica. El chico gritando de dolor, cayó de rodillas sometido por mi llave, mientras veía a sus amigos levantarse, para atacar a Mello.**

_Que buen movimiento..._ me dije observando a Matt tumbar al chico en el suelo con una llave, sentí la presencia de los otros dos poniéndose de pié y giré para recibirlos, pero una voz me distrajo...

**- Dile que retrocedan o te rompo el brazo- dije con calma, hice más presión y el chico soltó otro grito de dolor.**

Una amenaza..._ ¿Una amenaza de la boca de Matt? Me gusta como suena._

**- ¡Dave, Joe, alto!- gritó el chico, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. En ese instante levante la mirada y vi a Mello, con una expresión que no entendía, pues el chico sonreía maquiavélicamente, y a la vez sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, como no pudiéndose imaginar muy bien, como había podido gesticular una palabra o mejor dicho una amenaza.**

_Bien echo Matt... al parecer nos entenderemos mejor a partir de ahora_ Joseph se retorcía de dolor bajo el pelirrojo._ MARICA! Debo aprender a hacer esa llave_ me dije sonriendo, acercándome hacia ellos para levantar mi pierna en dirección al hombro de aquel inútil e intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración.

**Mello aun agitado y completamente sudado, producto de su esfuerzo físico, caminó sobre el penitente chico, apoyo su pie sobre el hombro del brazo que yo mantenía sujeto, el chico gritó con más fuerza, mientras todos los presentes en el comedor estaban en completo silencio.**

- Mírame- murmuré calmadamente, pero al parecer, el chico no deseaba cooperar y eso no siempre es algo bueno cuando se trata de mi persona, presioné aún más su hombro - Mírame!- Exclamé con más fuerza, con una voz casi demoníaca y acto seguido el tarado ese levantó la vista hacia mí... _¿Está llorando? HAHA! ¿Quién es la niña ahora?_- No vuelvas a burlarte de mí o de MI amigo.- pronuncié con tono mortífero y enfatizando el artículo posesivo inconscientemente.

_**Momento... ¿Dijo amigo?,**_** pensé en ese instante, liberando un poco la mano del muchacho, pero al darme cuenta que podía ser peligroso, añadí más presión a su brazo.**

Pude ver claramente cómo las facciones de Matt se desencajaban repentinamente en un gesto de auténtico asombro ante mi nuevo concepto hacia él.

-No te atrevas a molestarnos de nuevo, si no va a ser peor- agregué bajando aún más el volumen de mi voz, volviéndola lo más amenazante posible y luego le dedique una de mis sonrisas de niño bueno- ¿Entendiste?- ejercí mayor presión, resistiendo el impulso de quebrarle el brazo y caer a carcajadas.

**-Siii!- gritó el muchacho, Mello sonrió con aires de suficiencia y yo lentamente lo liberé, para que se levantara corriendo, sosteniendo su brazo hacia sus amigos y empujando a todo el mundo, salieron del comedor.**

**Yo quede de rodillas, frente a Mello incapaz de entender, no es que odiara la violencia, si no que realmente no sentía ninguna motivación para usarla. Ciertamente mi pasado, violento me había enseñado el poder de ésta, así que me había negado a golpear o hacer algo como esto, ni si quiera para defenderme. No entendía por qué había mostrado una de mis habilidades más ocultas, sólo con el fin de ayudar, a mi temible compañero de habitación. Aún de rodillas frente a él, me pregunté si yo era el siguiente, si el chico me atacaría solo por ayudarlo, pero lo que sucedió me sorprendió, pues una sonrisa, casi imperceptible para todos los presentes, se dibujo en el rostro de Mello. **_**¿Me sonríe? **_**Gritó mi mente, sintiendo que esa era la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto. No necesitaba un gracias, ni nada adicional, esa sonrisa, era más que suficiente, pero mi tiempo para contemplar esa sonrisa fue corto, pues la misma chica que me había asfixiado en la habitación de Mello, se abría paso entre la multitud gritando mi nombre.**

El muy marica de Joseph se levantó y comenzó a huir como una rata de un enorme gato y todo volvió al silencio sepulcral de un momento antes de la pelea. Matt se quedó allí postrado frente a mí con un gesto inquisitivo en su rostro... _¿Acaso espera que lo golpee?_ Me pregunte sarcásticamente. Al ver esa expresión en su rostro sentí ganas de darle las gracias por su ayuda, pero a la vez recordando mi orgullo herido al no haber podido vencer sólo a esos idiotas... sólo pude sonreírle una vez más. Pero el silencio no permaneció por mucho tiempo, ya que una odiosa pendeja se acercaba gritando como desaforada._ Maldita enana._

**-Mattt!- se acercó la chica y me abrazo muy muy muyyyy fuerte- Eres INCREIBLE, INCREIBLE Y LINDO!- la chica casi me sofocaba de nuevo, mientras sentía mis costillas comprimirse- Se mi novio, se mi novio!- gritaba como loca, pero esas palabras creo que molestaron más aun a mi mal geniado compañero, así que tomó la chica por los cabellos y los jaló con fuerza.**

La sabandija se aferró a Matt nuevamente asfixiándolo una vez más, no pasaron segundos y sus palabras comenzaron a ser asimiladas una por una por mi mente, lo de siempre... Increíble, lindo y _¿Novio? Esta chica quedará calva tarde o temprano_ me dije tomando sus cabellos. La rabia comenzaba a subir en mí como lava en un volcán al escuchar a la mocosa insinuar tal cosa.

- Aléjate de él- dije antes de siquiera pensarlo y sintiendo la ira consumirme nuevamente ante las anonadadas miradas de ella y Matt.

**- No es tuyo!- Exclamó niña, mientras secaba las lágrimas producto de tirón tan fuerte que le había dado, pero Mello enturbió más su mirada y ella comprendió la amenaza, así que levantó su rostro y cruzo sus manos para agregar- Eres muy egoísta.-**

_MI PROPIEDAD._

**Francamente me quería reír de la situación, pues la tal Linda, parecía ser una niña discutiendo por un dulce, pero obvio que todos somos niños, peculiares pero niños. Apoyé mi mano en el suelo y me levanté de allí solo para escuchar unos pasos agitados.**

No tenía la menor idea de por qué la había alejado de tal manera, ya que ella hacía lo mismo con todos los nuevos, pero de alguna manera eso me molestaba mucho si se trataba de MI nuevo amigo. _Sí, lo acepté, y cuando acepto algo o a alguien, pasa a ser de MI propiedad._ Algo detuvo mis maquinaciones... los conocidos pasos de ese anciano acercándose a nosotros._ Bien... hora de la reprimenda._

**-Mello!- gritó Roger entrando al círculo de alumnos... Automáticamente me giré para darle el frente y encontrarme con el rostro del adulto, completamente desencajado- ¿Matt?- pregunto incrédulo- No puedo creerlo- soltó- Ambos a mi oficina, ya!-**

_WOW, el viejo parece bastante enfadado de nuevo. _Pensé mientras Roger se acercaba atormentado hacia nosotros, me gritaba y de repente le dirigía una mirada desconcertada a Matt._ ¿Qué esperaba acaso? El mismo dijo que soy una mala influencia... ¿Creía que Matt sería la excepción? Que idiota... nadie me desobedece, ni siquiera él..._ Matt se puso de pie mientras yo comenzaba a caminar junto al director como si nada hubiera sucedido y con la frente bien en alto. No dejaría que ese anciano me intimidara.

**Por uno de los pasillos oscuros de Wammy's caminaba Mello al lado del Roger y yo detrás de ambos... en ese instante pensé que una pelea conjunta, no lo decía el principito ¿O sí? Bien, sea lo que sea, me dirigía a mi primer castigo, pues durante mi corta vida, nunca lo habían hecho, seguramente esto no le importe a mi temible compañero de habitación, que caminaba altivamente hacia el despacho del director, pero adicionalmente a eso una palabra me taladraba la mente, **_**¿Amigos? ¿El y yo amigos?**_**, por mas descabellado que pueda ser, me estaba gustando ya la idea.**

Daba cada paso con seguridad y suficiencia mientras percibía cómo Matt nos seguía a Roger y a mí hacia el despacho principal. Parecía algo nervioso_ Quizá siempre fue un chico bueno y es la primera vez en su inocente vida que lo llevan a un castigo._ Me dije sonriendo de un momento a otro._ Amigos eh? Pues prepárate Matt, si quieres que lo seamos, acostúmbrate a TODO lo que implique..._ pensé mientras Roger abría la puerta de la dirección.


	7. Chapter 7:El primer caso, La sombra

**Capítulo7: El primer caso, La sombra**

**El aire frío de la noche me llegaba a hasta los huesos. Parado en el umbral de la enorme puerta de Wammy's preguntándome cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí. Suspiré mientras sentía que todo me daba vueltas y era incapaz de dar un paso hacia el enorme patio que rodeaba la vieja casona. Mello se había adelantado, pero yo era incapaz de moverme, pues estaba petrificado, no quería salir de Wammy's y menos a un espacio para mí desconocido. El chico de la rubia cabellera, se giró y me dirigió una mirada cargada de ira y desprecio, pero también llena de intriga, pues todo mi valor se había esfumado. **_**Veo que sigue molesto**_**, pensé agachando la mirada automáticamente, **_**creo que no debí echarme la culpa de lo que había sucedido en el comedor**_**, **_**pero era eso o Mello sería transferido del orfanato. Aunque fue una equivocación de mi parte, pero me sentí atrapado y solo el hecho de recordar me hace temblar.**_

Hacía FRÍO, mucho maldito FRÍO. El viento soplaba llevándose cada ápice de calma de mi ser dejándome sólo son ganas de patear hasta la muerte a ese desgraciado viejo de mierda que no tuvo mejor cosa en que pensar que en esta... _DIABLOS!_ Me grité mientras un escalofrío, producto de la helada brisa, me recorría la espalda, pero por ningún motivo cedí y me quedé rígido. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia el jardín , pero pude sentir a Matt congelado en su lugar. _Es su maldita culpa... ¿Es que acaso no quiere hacerse responsable? Debí haberlo notado antes._ Me dije volteando hacia él y dirigiéndole un mirada hostil y bien... fría._¿Acaso se quedará allí parado y temblando como un maldito perro callejero? Donde está el Matt que contradijo a Roger, ¿Acaso sólo fue una farsa para reírse de mí durante el castigo?_

**Automáticamente mi mente trajo la conversación que habíamos sostenido con Roger unos cinco minutos antes.**

Pensé en el inservible intercambio de palabras en la oficina del vejestorio malhumorado momentos atrás.

**::**##**:: Flash**back** ::**##**::**

**Caminaba hacia el despacho de Roger con la mirada perdida, lleno de confusiones. Mello y yo entramos allí y tomamos asiento, solo para que Roger comenzara a regañarnos hasta en arameo. Realmente no estaba de humor para escucharlo y sencillamente me bloqueé permitiendo que mi mente me cuestionara cada acto que había tomado en mi primer día en Wammy's. Las preguntas eran profundas pero la que me llamó más atención y la que no tenia forma de responder era '¿Por qué?', por qué de repente había cambiado, por qué me preocupaba por Mello, por qué lo había defendido a capa y espada, estando consiente que para él yo representaba una molestia. Levanté la mirada y vi a Mello sonreír campantemente, mientras Roger parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, frente a tal muestra de frialdad **_**¿Por qué por un demonio es así?**_** Suspiré cansado, hasta que mi mente me alertó de que algo no andaba bien, pues Roger había enturbiado su voz.**

Desde que entramos allí Roger no hizo más que hablar y fruncir el ceño, yo no tenía nada más que hacer además de permanecer en estado neutro sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus inútiles palabras...

- No es posible que continúes comportándote de esta manera luego de todas las reprimendas que te di...- _aburrido._- ¿Estás escuchando siquiera? - _ABURRIDO._- No tengo idea de qué es lo que haré contigo... siempre es la misma historia, te enfadas un poco y golpeas a la gente o agredes verbalmente a placer, sin importarte quién demonios sea, luego cuando alguien toma el valor de responderte utilizas esa mirada tuya y crees que te tememos.-

Carraspeé ante esa afirmación- TÚ me temes Roger... lo sé.- susurré altivamente fijando mi mirada en la suya por un instante. Pude notar claramente como se petrificaba frente a mí y desviaba sus ojos nerviosamente.- ¿Lo ves?- adicioné. Por el rabillo del ojo notaba a Matt como perdido en la nada y seguramente, a juzgar por su expresión, haciéndose las mil y un preguntas acerca de Dios-sabe-qué.

**- Mello, te estás volviendo insoportable- comenzó a decir el anciano- Esto es lo último que te toleraré- suspiró para luego agregar- Creo que tendré que pedir que te trasladen.-**

- ¿Qué?- _¿Qué diablos insinúa?_ Me grité para mis adentros sobresaltándome más de la cuenta y poniéndome de pie en un instante para aproximarme a Roger en segundos._ Él no puede hacerlo, maldita sea. ¡Soy uno de los sucesores! NO PUEDE._ Me dije entronando mis ojos e intentando calmar mis nervios y mis impulsos de golpear al anciano. Sentí a Matt tensarse repentinamente a mi lado al oír la advertencia que Roger me dio.

**- ¿Qué otras opciones me dejas? armaste esta pelea y…- estaba diciendo Roger, cuando decidí hablar...**

**- No fue su culpa, fue la mía, yo inicié la pelea, Mello solo intervino para defenderme.- los dos presentes se quedaron atónitos, me imagino por dos cosas, la primera era producto del efecto de mi voz... creo que no podían entender como había gesticulado media palabra, y la segunda era mi justificación. Me imagino que era demasiado sorprendente creer que Mello podría defender a alguien, pero de hecho él me había defendido de unos amenazantes chicos.**

_¿Que fue su qué?_ Me exclamé en mi fuero interno no pudiendo controlar el gesto de asombro que se apoderó de mis rasgos al oír a Matt hablar._ ¿Su culpa? ¿Y yo qué?_ No entendía qué diablos sucedía, y al parecer Roger tampoco, pues su arrugada cara parecía estar tan llena de shok como la mía. Luego dirigió su mirada a mis ojos, luego a Matt y nuevamente a mis ojos pestañando como retrasado sin entender nada de lo que oía... tal como yo, odio admitir.

**- Matt es muy noble de tu parte tratar de defender a Mello pero…- trató de alegar Roger cuando volví hablar, pero esta vez había sacado mi consola de mi bolsillo y había comenzado apretar cada botón mientras jugaba.**

_Nobleza? Oh ya veo. Este desgraciado quiere hacerse pasar por el niño bueno y salir de esta del modo fácil..._ maquiné rodando mis ojos en perfecto y total hastío antes las palabras de autodefensa que Matt acababa de admitir frente al viejo y a mí._Seguramente se acobardará a último momento jugando el papel de víctima._ Me dije una vez mas, pero eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

**- De hecho no lo estoy defendiendo- interrumpí- Puede preguntarle a cualquiera que estuviese presente en el comedor y le dirá que lo único que hizo Mello fue defenderme- Era peligroso mentirle a Roger, pero más peligroso era molestar a Mello, así que podía asegurar con un ochenta por ciento de confianza, que nadie refutaría ni contradiría al temible chico. El rubio tomó asiento en completo y total shok mientras sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero fui incapaz de levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con sus ojos.**

_¿Qué acaba de decir? _Me dejé caer en la silla sin poder asimilar apropiadamente aún lo que terminaba de escuchar,_ ¿Desde cuando defiendo a las personas? ¿Desde cuando alguien me defiende a MÍ?_ Pensé llevando mis ojos hacia Matt, quien acababa de sacar la mini consola de su bolsillo y había comenzado a jugar tranquilamente frente a nosotros sin darle importancia a nada de lo que estuviera a su alrededor. _¿Y ahora qué diablos hace? Nos meterá en más problemas a los dos_ pensaba mientras arrancaba mis cabellos frenéticamente en mi imaginación, intentando desquitarme al menos con algo inexistente._ ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas SOLO! No necesito ayuda de NADIE!_

**En ese instante me debatí, entre **_**asumir**_** la culpa o que Mello se fuera, así que decidí someterme al castigo sea cual fuese, pues este sería más tolerante que Mello se fuera.**

**- A la luz de lo que Matt me acaba de decir, no te iras de Wammy's, Mello... pero me encargaré personalmente de que Watari se entere de tu comportamiento, Matt - puse pausa en mi juego y levante la cabeza, no quería que Watari se enterara él era lo más cercano a un padre para mí, pero ya qué diablos podía hacer. -Y adicionalmente obligaré a ambos que limpien completamente el patio de Wammy's antes de dormir.-**

Roger estaba diciendo que no me expulsarían de allí, cuando eso sucedió, pude notar a Matt mucho más relajado y a pesar de no expresarlo muy nítidamente, su rostro parecía a agradecerle al viejo sin dejar de mirar a su consola... hasta que Watari fue mencionado, los ojos de Matt se abrieron imperceptiblemente y pude observar cómo sus músculos se tensaban nuevamente poniendo en pausa su partida por unos instantes, para luego encogerse de hombros levemente y continuar jugando, como resignándose a lo que acababa de oír_. Un momento... ¿No me iré de aquí?_ Justo en el momento en que me dispondría a salir de la habitación, Roger agregó a sus palabras anteriores nuestro castigo._ ¿Limpiar el patio de Wammy's a esta maldita hora? Es otoño! ¿Quiere enfermarnos o algo? MALDITO VIEJO DE MIERDA!_

##**::**##**Flash**back e**n**d##**::**##

**Así que esa es la razón, por la cual estaba petrificado en el umbral de la puerta de Wammy's con una escoba en la mano y soportando la mirada iracunda de Mello. Creo que el anciano, era muy inteligente, pues se suponía que sabía mi problema para salir a la calle y también suponía que para Mello, hacer este trabajo era bastante humillante.**

Y ese fue el motivo por el cual yo me encontraba en el jardín de Wammy's a las once de la noche con una maldita escoba en mi mano derecha intentando perforar con mi mirada a Matt, que al parecer se negaba a dar un paso a la intemperie. _¿Roger cree que somos dos condenadas amas de casa? A Matt parece no importarle mucho eso, pero yo estoy completamente indignado._Apreté mis dedos alrededor del mango de la escoba y sentí como mi expresión de enfado se intensificaba a lo que otra desgraciada fría brisa me rozaba el cuerpo esta vez haciéndome temblar un poco._ FRÍO de MIERDA._ Ya casi anulada mi paciencia, musité con enojo...

**- **Muévete-** me ordenó el rubio, mientras yo sentía como mi cabeza giraba con más velocidad, avancé tratando de mantener el equilibrio y la brisa me golpeaba con fuerza. Caminé hacia el centro del patio y comencé a barrer todas las hojas que había en el, por el contrario Mello se había lanzado al suelo del lugar, sacó una barra de chocolate y me dirigió una mirada en la cual me decía que no movería un dedo para ayudarme, así que con paciencia comencé mi tarea y hora tras hora barrí cada maldita hoja de aquel inmenso patio.**

Al escuchar mi orden, Matt comenzó a recoger las hojas de inmediato y yo avancé hacia un árbol con mi escoba... tomé asiento y tanteé en uno de los bolsillos de mi jean encontrando una barra de chocolate y desenvolviéndola con lentitud para comenzar a deleitarme._ Ni sueñes que moveré un solo músculo Matt... tú abriste la boca._ Le dije al pelirrojo en mi mente mientras él sólo se limitaba a continuar barriendo las hojas con paciencia y en completo silencio. Observé el jardín por unos segundos_ es bastante grande..._ pensé masticando mi golosina completamente consumido por su dulzor, por poco sintiendo algo de lástima, pero ni bien me percaté de lo que sucedía, agité mi cabeza y me afirmé con tranquilidad_ seguramente se las arreglará bien solo._

**Agotado, cansado y mareado, levanté la mirada hacia Mello y lo vi abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, parecía tener frío, pero lo más importante era que la luz de la luna llena lo iluminaba por completo, mostrándome que detrás de esa pose ruda hay un niño, un niño que temblaba por el efecto de la fría ventisca del otoño.**

El frío de la noche parecía traspasarme mientras observaba hacia la luna que brillaba completamente en el oscuro cielo_ es la misma luna de aquella noche_ me dije recordando el día en que había abandonado mi hogar para ser llevado a Stanfields, la noche en la que mi madre murió._ Y la temperatura parece ser la misma_ volví a pensar mientras mi cuerpo sufría otro leve temblor. Me sentí observado. Sentí esos ojos sobré mí otra vez.

**No sé por qué caminé hacia él y me acerqué arrodillándome justo al frente suyo. Mello reaccionó alejándose un poco de mí, pero yo le sonreí tímidamente, luego me quité mi camisa de rayas negras y rojas, para colocársela sobre sus hombros y le brindara calor.**

Matt se arrodilló frente a mí y mi cuerpo se contrajo inconscientemente ante el acercamiento. Usualmente, yo no permitía que nadie estuviera a más de un metro cuadrado de mí. De otra forma me sentía automáticamente amenazado y mi cuerpo entraba en estado de alerta... listo para defenderme de cualquier cosa, de cualquier contacto. Él me sonrió y comenzó a quitarse una camisa que se había puesto antes de abandonar la habitación por la baja de temperatura mientras se aproximaba.

**Mello reaccionó frente a mi acercamiento, apretando con fuerza mi muñeca, haciéndome creer que me la rompería fácilmente. No mostrando ápice de dolor, volví a sonreír y seguí en mi labor de cubrirlo contra el frío, coloqué esa tonta camiseta sobre sus hombros y el abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego acomodarse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y allí noté que tenía una pequeña cortadura muy cerca de su pómulo derecho, seguramente producto de nuestro pequeño duelo con los titanes.**

Levanté mi brazo en un ágil reflejo y sostuve su mano con fuerza evitando que me tocara, comencé a ejercer presión, pero él simplemente sonrió de nuevo acercándose sin embargo y posicionando su prenda sobre mis hombros. Estuve totalmente consiente de cómo se abrieron mis ojos ante tal acto._ ¿Qué se supone que hace?_ De pronto sentí algo de ardor en mi mejilla derecha y removí mi cabello de allí, donde tenía una pequeña herida de batalla. Mis dedos alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Matt perdieron algo de fuerza, logrando liberarlo un poco.

**Levanté el pulgar y lo dirigí hacia el pequeño rasguño pero Mello, me tomó con más fuerza por la muñeca cuyos huesos ya comenzaban a tronar, volví a sonreír y acerqué mi dedo hacia su pequeña cortadura, y rozándolo lentamente quite un poco de la sangre coagulada. Sus ojos se abrían más y más, mostrando confusión y sorpresa, mientras yo sonreía y sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban a punto de ebullición.**

Él intentó safarse por un momento, pero al caer en cuenta de esto mi agarre se intensificó y pude sentir el sonido de sus tendones bajo presión retorcerse ligeramente. Una cálida sonrisa se posó en sus labios una vez más como diciendo 'No temas' y su pulgar rozó mi rasguño haciendo que percibiera un pequeño sobresalto de dolor a lo que mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que sucedía._ Jamás me trataron de esta forma, nadie jamás se acercó a mí así... sólo L._ Me dije mientras profundizaba el contacto visual con Matt dejando que el asombro del instante se apoderara de mí y sintiendo calor en mis mejillas de un instante a otro._¿Qué sucede?_ El silencio en el que estábamos sumidos incrementó, quise alejarme una vez más... me sentí invadido, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de entrar en guardia otra vez.

**Sentía que ya era suficiente que ya había molestado a Mello y que en cualquier momento podría golpearme así que me alejé de él y hurgando en mi bolsillo saqué el ultimo pudín de chocolate, lo coloqué en su manos y me levanté para distanciarme de él.**

Al parecer Matt había notado mi incomodidad porque cada vez que mi cuerpo se pone rígido inminentemente, todos se enteran. Mi mirada cambia, mi gesto endurece un poco más si es posible y comienzo con mis intentos de autocontrol, él solamente retrocedió un poco y llevó su mano un de los bolsillos de su jean,_ ¿Qué planea?_ Me inquirí a punto de ponerme de pie para defenderme ante cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa, pero al agudizar un poco más la vista en la oscuridad, noté que estaba tomando un pequeño envase de pudín de chocolate._ ¿Y de dónde diablos sacó eso?_ acercó el postre hacia mis manos y yo lo tomé inconscientemente_ CHOCOLATE!_ Pareció sonreír por última vez ante mi actitud._ Idiota... ya conoce una de mis debilidades._

**El frío viento nocturno me recordaba mi antiguo hogar, no lo sentía primero porque había estado barriendo por más de una hora y porque estaba más que acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie, bajo la helada mortal en Irlanda. Caminé y me senté bajo el enorme el refugio de un antiguo árbol, saqué mis cigarrillos y encendiendo uno me dispuse a disfrutar un poco la calma y la soledad, pero por primera vez en toda mi maldita vida no me sentí tan mareado al estar en el exterior.**

_FRÍO, maldito FRÍO..._ sin darme cuenta había tomado la camisa que Matt acababa de darme y me la puse intentando no hacer ruido para que él no volteara y me atrapara colocá repente lo vi acercándose a otro árbol del jardín y tomando asiento tranquilamente, me pregunté en qué estaría pensando mientras sentía un extraño impulso por hacerle compañía. Frases sueltas de 'El principito' llegaron de pronto a mi mente plantándome una duda de pronto _"Te sentarás al principio un poco lejos de mí, así, en la hierba. Te miraré de reojo y no dirás nada. La palabra es fuente de malentendidos. Pero cada día, podrás sentarte un poco más cerca..." L quiere que tenga amigos ¿Debería?_ Me pregunté con algo de impaciencia_ supongo que ya lo acepté en el comedor... pero ¿Qué se supone que hacen los amigos?_ Me cuestioné realmente intrigado_ al perecer pasan tiempo juntos y se hacen compañía, ¿No es así?_ Dijo un voz en mi interior a lo que yo fruncía el ceño aún más intrigado y debatiéndome qué debería hacer._ Pero... Oh, al demonio..._ y me puse de pié.

**Veía los autos pasar, la gente hablar y apabullaban mis sentidos, hasta que sentí que alguien se había sentado a mi lado. Mello guardando un silencio sepulcral sólo se limitó a sentarse junto a mí, comiendo lentamente aquel pudín de chocolate, mientras yo notaba que se había puesto mi camiseta de rayas negras y rojas. No sé cuanto permanecimos allí, sentados uno al lado del otro, hasta que Mello se levantó y sin decirme media palabra comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior Wammy's. Sabía que debía hacer, sabía que debía caminar tras de él así que lo hice sin chistar.**

_Ése pudín de chocolate estaba delicioso, pero demonios... se acabó._ Pensé mientras guardaba el envase en mi bolsillo para luego arrojarlo en algún cesto de basura. Ya había pasado un buen rato en el que sólo estuvimos sentados sin decir o hacer nada. Matt fumaba, pero lo dejé pasar ya que estábamos afuera y el viento desviaba el desagradable humo para que no me alcanzara._Él tiene su vicio y yo el mío, pero desgraciadamente este escasea ahora... será mejor regresar adentro... de todas formas ya 'terminamos' de limpiar._ Sonreí ante al plural de la oración formulada en mi mente con sarcasmo. De un segundo a otro, no pudiendo soportar mi falta de chocolate, me puse de pié con intención de dirigirme a la cocina del orfanato_ PUDÍN..._ me decía una vocecita en mi interior, esta vez estuve seguro de que Matt me seguiría.

**Llegamos a la habitación y yo sencillamente me limité a lanzarme en mi cama, para tratar de dormir un poco, pues mi primer día en Wammy's había sido más que estresante y agobiante, así que lentamente dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, pero antes que pudiera conciliar el sueño vi como mi rubio acompañante, abrazaba con fuerza mi camiseta y caía en un profundo sueño.**

Algo dejó en blanco mi memoria de corto plazo logrando que me olvidara de recoger el pudín de la cocina, pero una vez que nos encontramos en la puerta de la habitación sólo me encogí de hombros jurando que al día siguiente saquearía mi postre a como dé se había arrojado a su cama con auténtico cansancio, a lo que yo me recostaba tranquilamente en la mía... me aferré a su camisa por unos segundos para propagar mi calor entre los cobertores de mi cama._ Demonios, sí que hace frío hoy..._ mis ojos se cerraron.

**Dormí profundamente, por varias horas, hasta que algo me despertó, ese algo no era común, pues siempre solía salir de la cama para ir al baño, pero esta vez, fue la mirada de cierto compañero de habitación, que me estaba sacando de los brazos de Morfeo. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, sólo para percatarme de que el amanecer no había llegado y que Mello, me observaba fríamente sentado en su cama.**

Desperté sobresaltado... aún no amanecía por completo._ Hoy es uno de esos días, ¿No es así?_ Auto afirmé en mi cabeza mientras intentaba olvidar el sueño que había sido en causante de mi actual insomnio. Sólo recordaba que yo siempre soñaba con la noche en que mi madre murió, esas horribles imágenes me atacaban en sueños y me mantenían despierto por horas. Había dirigido mis ojos hacia la cama de Matt, donde el dormía plácidamente_ supongo que él no tuvo las mismas experiencias que yo..._ medité en silencio mientras pensaba en que quizá su vida fue igual o peor que la mía, pero quise compadecerme de mí mismo de todas formas._ A veces soy patético..._ Mi compañero se removió entre los cobertores abriendo vagamente sus ojos y mirándome por un instante._ ¿Acaso es posible que yo lo haya despertado?_ Reflexioné pensando que quizá percibió mi escrutinio centrado en él.

**Pensé **_**esta vez sí me va a matar, me golpeará o algo así, pero ¿Por qué, si no le hecho nada**_**? lentamente me incorporé, hasta quedarme sentado en mi cama y pasó lo más extraño, pues por primera vez no tuve miedo de ver sus hermosos ojos. **_**Dios son realmente lindos, profundos, tiernos, parecen un mar en tormenta, pero lo que realmente me interesaba saber eran dos simple cosas, la primera ¿Quién es? Muero por conocerlo y la segunda ¿En qué estará pensando?**_** sonreí un poco y suspiré, el no se inmutó y oí su voz fuerte y clara.**

_¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mis pesadillas? NO, sólo estoy paranoico... vamos, di algo rudo... lo que sea._

**-Ve a ducharte- no había terminado de hablar cuando ya me dirigía al baño y tomaba una ducha fría, para aliviar los dolores de todo mi cuerpo.**

_Vaya... sí que es obediente._ Pensé ahora sentado en soledad en la silenciosa y algo lúgubre habitación._ Debería dejar de ser tan débil, _me sugerí recordando esas imágenes en mi cabeza._ No puedo permitirme ser débil ahora, no ahora que alguien más me ve._ En ese momento juré intentar ocultar la mayor parte de mis sentimientos, mis angustias y mis traumas a Matt. _Poco a poco, las personas ven debilidad en sus pares y eso los hace susceptibles y cercanos... aún no sé en realidad qué es lo que debería mostrarle de mí. No quiero verme demasiado débil... quiero ser fuerte_. Oí que alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de baño con algo de cautela, y segundos más tarde rebelando a Matt, con su mismo atuendo y sus cabellos rojizos empapados. Me sobresalté en el momento en que me miró, ese tipo de miradas me incomodan demasiado, esas que aunque no lo expresen factiblemente, te dicen '¿En qué pensabas?','Dímelo.', y 'Confía en mí.' De pronto mis ojos encontraron a mis rodillas MUY interesantes y no emití palabra alguna.

**Salí del baño, con el cabello aun húmedo, solo para notar que Mello no se había movido de su posición, pero cuando notó mi presencia, se sobresaltó y bajo su mirada evadiéndome completamente, **_**otra vez me ignora,¿Por qué lo hace? **_**Caminé hacia mi cama y me senté de nuevo en ella, mientras una tensa calma reinaba por el lugar.**

_Oh, lo olvidaba... su camisa_ me advertí mientras recordaba que aún sin los cobertores sentía algo de calor._ Me la quitaré y... ¿Y luego qué? ¿Ahora me pertenece también?_ No sabía que diantres hacer, por lo que opté por adueñarme de esa prenda_ ¿Qué en el nombre de Cristo, debería hacer un amigo? Pareció habérmela regalado... ¿O no?... ¿Para qué me molesto? Al primer día le dije que aquí todo me pertenecía._

**Mello se levantó, se quitó mi camisa para quedar sólo con su playera negra, con delicadeza la dobló y la guardó debajo de su almohada. Para mí su actitud era más que extraña, pues no entendía por qué conservaba mi camiseta, no tenía muchas y no tenía sentido, si a él parecía encantarle el negro, sin decir nada más se levantó y se dirigió al baño, para ducharse.**

_Bien... un baño no me sentaría mal_ sugerí en mi fuero interno mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño. Cerré bajo seguro el cuarto y abrí el grifo del agua caliente a lo que me quitaba la ropa. Un escalofrío me recorrió nuevamente ante el contraste de temperaturas que me golpeaba repentinamente._ Matt utilizó la ducha antes que yo... debería al menos haber algo de vapor._Deduje sintiendo otro temblor ¿Había utilizado el agua fría? _¿Qué pasa con él? HACE FRÍO!_ Exclamé entrando en la caída de agua hirviendo, una vez más dejé que el calor de las cristalinas gotas me relajaran los músculos y los sentidos, provocándome algo de sueño y logrando olvidar mi insomnio reciente. Siempre uso la temperatura más alta para tomar un baño y jamás me quemé_._

-Quizá soy demasiado frío como para sentir un poco de agua sobrecalentada..- susurré con sorna y sonriendo con un deje de melancolía. _NO... yo soy FUERTE._ El vapor ya comenzaba a afectarme. Corté la circulación de la ducha y salí de allí tomado el cambio de ropa que siempre dejaba en una de las gaveta del baño y empecé a vestirme. Minutos después escuché a alguien acercándose por el corredor y abrí la puerta dejando que la niebla se esparciera parsimoniosamente por la habitación.

**Los minutos pasaban y el agua seguía corriendo, hasta que finalmente un silencio rodeó todo y unos pasos fuertes comenzaron a resonar por los pasillos de Wammy's. Mello salió del baño, dejando que el vapor saliera del lugar y parándose muy cerca de la puerta, se detuvo a escuchar. Yo conocía esos pasos, cientos de veces los había escuchado, así que acomodé mi camiseta, pase mis manos sobre mi cabello húmedo y esperé que se aproximara, mientras Mello colocaba un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro.**

_¿Qué hace Watari aquí?_ Reconocí sus pasos inmediatamente, Matt al parecer también lo hizo, lo había notado en su repentina pose rígida y un aire de respeto rodeándolo.

**Llamaron a la puertas tres certeros golpes y yo me levanté, Mello tomo el picaporte lo giro y permitió que la persona pasara.**

**- Mello- saludo el hombre- ¿Cómo estás?-**

**- **Watari...- respondí al saludo denotando mi extrañeza ante su inesperada presencia ¿Qué es lo que buscaba a esa hora de todos modos?

**- Hola Matt- agregó el anciano luego de ingresar a la habitación frente a la mirada atónita de Mello.**

Al parecer parecían ser bastante cercanos de alguna manera... casi como el lazo que yo sostenía con L _No tendría que sorprenderme mucho si ya se conocen, Wammy es bastante sociable con lo niños, en especial con todos lo huérfanos de aquí._

**- Hola Watari- saludé de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre y haciendo el mismo ademán para que tomara asiento pero él se negó, pues comenzó a caminar por la habitación.**

**- Veo que ya te has acomodado y además conociste a tu compañero de habitación- yo asentí y sonreí un poco- También, me informaron de un pequeño incidente- yo suspiré y agache la mirada- Noto que tienes más habilidades de las que habías mostrado en Irlanda.- automáticamente pude notar la reacción de sorpresa que tenía Mello en su rostro.**

Supe de antemano que mencionaría lo de compartir habitación con un psicópata como yo, pero cuando lo hizo, Matt simplemente sonrió _Hey, esperen ¿Le sonríe a Watari?_ Por el contrario cuando la voz del anciano trajo a flote nuestra pequeña pelea, los labios de Matt se curvaron hacia abajo, como desilusionándose de haber desilusionado a Wammy. Sí, me gustan los juegos de palabras.

Cuando el fundador del orfanato continuó hablando no pude evitar enarcar una ceja al oír las palabras 'habilidades' y 'Matt' en una oración como esa, pero de pronto recordé la llave que había utilizado. _¿Irlanda? Si tiene mi edad seguramente estuvo presente allí mientras se daban todos aquellos conflictos con la IRA, seguramente ese fue el motivo de que ahora sea un huérfano, quizá allí debió aprender a defenderse a la fuerza_ deduje en silencio ante lo que mis oídos captaban.

**- Pero de hecho no me sorprendes, siempre supe de tu capacidad de defenderte, aunque nunca la utilizaste. Eso significa que lo que te movió fue superior a cualquier cosa, algo más grande que preservar tu propia vida Matt- me sentía bastante apenado, pues Watari estaba hablando demás y mientras más lo hacía más apenado me sentía, pues Mello me observaba atónito. Estaba más que seguro de que él ya podía odiarme, pues le había ocultado muchas cosas. Pero sentía que no era bueno mostrar todo lo que soy, pues mi temible acompañante, no parecía gustarle que nadie lo opacara.**

_Si sabía cómo defenderse allí ¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo? ¿Es que acaso ahora le motivó el saber que me haría ver débil ante los demás?_ Me cuestioné mientras sentía cómo mis ojos se abrían mientras me daba cuenta de su verdadero motivo oculto al pelear conmigo en el comedor... _sólo quería ser la estrella_. No quise continuar oyendo más de esas estupideces... Watari había venido por otro motivo más importante que charlar con Matt, así que no pude permanecer callado por más tiempo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Mello, mostrando que no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Watari suspiró y levantó un portafolio negro que traía consigo. Abrió lentamente el mismo, y de el sacó unos sobres cerrados, los cuales nos entregó.**

**-Les entrego un caso verdadero, es un caso en el cual L quiere que participen- dijo el anciano.**

_¿Escuché bien?_ No pude evitar que ese familiar sobresalto de felicidad se apoderara de mí. _¿Ayudar a L?_ Sin pensarlo dos veces arranqué de las manos de Watari el sobre que L enviaba.

**-¿L?- exclamó Mello emocionado y automáticamente abrió el sobre, para ver qué contenía, yo simplemente me quedé callado observando a Watari.**

**-Prosigo, es un caso extraño que L estaba investigando en Londres, pero lamentándolo mucho tuvo que detenerse, pues fue convocado para investigar otro de mayor importancia en Japón- Watari suspiró y tomó asiento en la cama de Mello, mientras este observaba las fotos del caso- L cree, que tienen la suficiente madurez y el ingenio para enfrentar este caso juntos, así que vine por ustedes, nos trasladaremos esta noche hasta Londres y allí le daremos mas detalles.- Suspiré y dejé el sobre a un lado.- pero por ahora, solo les diré que el asesino se hace llamar la sombra, su forma de matar es algo elaborada, pero muy sencilla a la vez, hasta los momentos tiene en su haber veinte victimas, hombres y mujeres, sin ningún lazo de conexión, entre todas ellas. L está un poco desconcertado con este asesino, pues se sabe que usa un mecanismo de selección de sus víctimas muy específico.-**

El viejo había comenzado a hablar, pero yo no estuve seguro de querer escuchar lo que diría si no iba al grano, por lo que sentí cómo mis ojos se iluminaban al oír que L me creía capaz de ayudarlo en un caso real..._ ¿Me? O ¿Nos? Dijo que 'nos' creía lo suficientemente maduros como para enfrentar el trabajo 'juntos' ¿Es decir que tendré que hacerlo con Matt? _Todo lo demás que había salido de la boca de Watari se esfumó ante los conceptos que me trajo mi mente en esos instantes _¿Trabajo en equipo? ¿Con Matt? _Pero decidí dejarlo para después para poder prestar la debida atención a la información sobre el asesino, yo ya había comenzado a ver todas y cada una de las fotos de las escenas del crimen adelantando mis deducciones mientras no perdía ni un detalle de Watari. Al parecer iríamos a Londres para instalarnos mejor en el caso... no pude evitar sentirme emocionado, escogido, hasta que una pregunta se hizo presente ¿Near no iba? Me sentí feliz de sólo pensarlo, ya que si en caso ese enano de porquería hubiera sido escogido, Watari ya lo habría mencionado._ La sombra_ me susurré mentalmente ante el nombre, notando que los cuerpos de las fotografías yacían inertes pero sin un rasguño visible._ Bastante predecible._

A Matt no parecía importarle demasiado, pues por un momento noté que había dejado de lado el sobre de L y sin mucha ceremonia, se perdía en la nada. Pero al parecer prejuzgué, porque oí su vos de pronto...

**-Base de datos del gobierno- interrumpí, entendiendo automáticamente porque L nos había seleccionado.**

_¿Cómo demonios es que... yo iba a decirlo._

**-Es así Matt, usa base de datos del gobierno. La seguridad del reino ingles está en alerta máxima, teme que la próxima víctima, sea alguien cercano a la reina o la propia reina, Scotland Yard, ya girado varias órdenes de arresto y están en alerta máxima.-**

Por ende, supe que mi primera deducción había sido acertada, sólo que aquel torpe la exteriorizó antes._ Esperen... ¿La reina?_

**-Pero ¿Por que temen por la vida de la reina?- pregunté, no entendiendo muy bien del todo el caso.**

_Es demasiado obvio, debió haberlo pensado antes de intentar pasarse de listo conmigo _pensé mientras realizaba un escaneo de las fotografías y la información nuevamente... mis ojos pasearon por las hojas una vez más en tiempo record y me preparé para aclarar las dudas del pelirrojo. La pista que había notado era bastante evidente_ Se nota que no presta atención cuando se lo propone._

**-Por esto- Mello lanzó una fotografía. La imagen revelaba un cuerpo intacto de la víctima, sin ninguna marca o maltrato, ésta estaba sentada en una pequeña silla al parecer a mitad de la noche, mientras toda la habitación estaba iluminada, por un gran reflector, que proyectaba la sombra de la corona real sobre la cabeza del asesinado. Tragué grueso, sintiendo que esto era en extremo macabro.**

Noté el pavor y el disgusto en la nueva expresión de Matt ante la fotografía que acababa de lanzarle y en ese momento pensé que al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver cosas como esta. _Novato..._ balbuceé internamente algo altaneramente.

**-Antes de que me digan algo más, quiero entregarles esta carta que les envía L- Mello arranco de las manos el pequeño sobre y comenzó a leer en completo silencio, mientras Watari me entregaba mi sobre, el cual abrí con solemnidad.**

_Una carta de L!_ Otra vez me precipité a tomar rápidamente el papel de manos del anciano, que sin replicar ni reprenderme, lo dejó ir para que yo comenzara a leer nuevamente atacado por la emoción.

"_**Matt**_

_**A veces perderse implica encontrarse. ¿Estás perdido?, pues alguien ya te encontró. Te espero en Londres…"**_

_**¿Perdido?**_** no entendí nada y de nuevo ese maldito juego de palabras. Levanté la mirada y vi a Mello sonreír plácidamente, parecía estar más que feliz. Watari se levantó y nos ordenó que recogiéramos nuestras cosas y que nos esperaría en la entrada de Wammy's.**

"_Hola principito... ¿Te gusta tu zorro nuevo? Espero que sí y sé que te será de mucha ayuda..._

_Confío en ti, Lawliet."_

Quise comenzar a reír a carcajadas cuando leí la parte del zorro, por lo que solamente me limite a sonreír, pero la siguiente línea hizo que quisiera saltar de alegría, porque MI héroe estaba depositando su confianza en mí, una confianza que jamás defraudaría. Y si para eso tenía que trabajar el equipo, no me importaba... _pero siempre recuerden que YO mando._ Sonreí nuevamente ante esa epístola que sostenía en mis manos, aquel mensaje que L había escrito sólo para mí, ya que su verdadero apellido reposaba con tinta negra el último renglón denotando que, YO y nadie más que YO, podría leer esa carta._ Ni siquiera el enano estúpido ese conoce a L como yo, excluyendo a Watari y a Roger. Bien... hora de empacar._ Me movilicé con rapidez escogiendo mis ropa y abriendo una maleta apresuradamente mientras Matt sólo permanecía observando su mensaje con algo de intriga. _¿Por qué diantres no se mueve aún?_

**Mello organizaba todo a mucha prisa mientras yo no terminaba de digerir la idea **_**¿Salir? ¿Irme? Si acabo de llegar ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Somos niños no detectives.**_** Mello me miró y con su sola mirada entendí que debía alistarme, aunque no quisiera.**

_MUÉVETE!_ Gritaba con la mirada, a lo que Matt salía de su trance y comenzaba a preparar sus cosas como quien obedece una orden directa sin oportunidad a desobedecer. No tardamos mucho en estar completamente listos para partir._ No te defraudaré._

**Veinte minutos más tarde, el sol comenzaba a salir mientras Mello, Watari y yo, nos disponíamos abordar la elegante limosina que nos esperaba a las afuera del orfanato. El mareo y mis sentidos dispersos eran ya una constante, mientras pensaba que me aventuraría a lo desconocido, tras la búsqueda de un maniático asesino, acompañado por una anciano hábil pero anciano y un chico extremadamente explosivo.**

Estuve más que seguro de que haría lo imposible para resolver esto sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Tomé mis maletas y en cuestión de segundo me encontraba junto a Matt y Watari en la entrada principal de Wammy's donde la limusina personal de L nos esperaba. Sonreí y caminé altivamente hacia el vehículo..._ Esto es sólo un juego de niños..._


	8. Chapter 8: Conociéndote y conociéndome

**Capítulo 8: La sombra II, Conociéndote y conociéndome**

**Hora tres y veinte de la mañana o eso fue lo que pude ver en el reloj del hangar privado donde aguardábamos los permisos reglamentarios para poder salir del país.  
Mello, Watari y otros dos sujetos eran mi compañía, pero a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, me sentía atemorizado y nervioso, pues solo dios sabe como odio el exterior.**

****_WOW, tres y veinte de la madrugada y no tengo sueño aún... a esta hora suelo quedarme en vela para estudiar_ pensé mientras unos cuantos idiotas hacían el papeleo para que podamos abandonar el país..._ ¿Y por qué demonios se tardan tanto?_ Agregué poniendo un nuevo gesto de aburrición en mi rostro.

De pronto volteé hacia donde estaba Matt y no pude evitar preguntarme cuál, en el nombre de Dios era su problema, pero decidí dejar de mirar hacia ese lugar... _podría sentirse importante_. Su cara estaba completamente pálida y parecía que comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento._ ¿Qué le sucede ahora?_

**Mello permanecía lejos de mi, mientras Watari hablaba con el piloto y automáticamente supuse que el chico debía estar más que molesto conmigo y que toda posibilidad de que confiara en mi se esfumaba a cada minuto. ****_Creo que al fin y al cabo sigo estando solo_****, pensé sintiendo dolor y extrañeza, pues siempre había amado la soledad. Mi mirada se posó en él pesadamente, mientras veía como degustaba otra barra de chocolate y leía una y otra vez el pequeño mensaje que le había enviado L, ****_parece idolatrarlo, admirarlo más allá de cualquier concepción o defecto posible_****, me dije, ****_es obvio ¿Quién no podría admíralo? él es un genio y yo soy solo el tercero _****sentí un poco de celos, pero automáticamente anulé esa idea, pues en ese instante caí en cuenta de que L nos había escogido a Mello y a mí para hacer esto, ignorando por completo a Near.**

****_Que aburrimiento..._ suspiré mientras sostenía otra barra de chocolate cerca de mi boca para morderla ni bien acabara el trozo que ya masticaba._ A ver si esto me mantiene despierto_ me dije al haber sentido sueño repentinamente. Saqué de mi bolsillo derecho la nota que L me había enviado dejando que mis ojos se pasearan por el manuscrito con solemnidad y respeto, pero a la vez intentando no sonreír de diversión._ "Hola principito... ¿Te gusta tu zorro nuevo? Espero que sí y sé que te será de mucha ayuda... Confío en ti, Lawliet."_ Releí el mensaje unas diez veces sintiendo un temblor de felicidad al leer sus últimas líneas, las que depositaban su confianza en mí de alguna manera. Sentí de pronto la mirada de Matt dirigida a mí de un segundo a otro, pero no le di demasiada importancia al estar pensando en otras cosas... cosas que, para mí eran más importantes.

**-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuré tomando mi consola, comenzando a jugar y automáticamente entendiendo qué sucedía, posiblemente Near estaría en otro caso y los tres estábamos siendo probados- ¿Mello supondrá esto?- susurré, pues la peor posibilidad de todas sería que L nos colocara a los tres en el mismo caso. Suspiré cansado y un poco hambriento, habían pasado horas desde que solo había podido tocar mi comida, antes de ser tirada al piso en la lucha que Mello y yo habíamos sostenido... ****_creo que fue un error defenderlo pues si siguiera considerándome débil posiblemente estaría ahora a mi lado_****, suspiré sintiendo como mis tripas comenzaban a cantar un arias sacra.**

****_Heh... pobre persona, parece un indigente y se nota a leguas que muere de hambre_ me burlé mordiendo otro pedazo de chocolate mientras desde donde estaba prácticamente 'oía' los rugidos estomacales de Matt, quien a este punto había encendido su consola para distraerse quizá. _Que mal que no tenga algo de chocolate... no soy muy bueno compartiendo_ me dije de pronto percatándome de la expresión pensativa que reposaba en sus facciones._ ¿Acaso tiene la capacidad de pensar mientras juega con esa cosa?_ Me pregunté de la nada, tomando asiento en uno de los bancos de espera.

**Me levanté con pereza y mis piernas algo entumecidas por el frío reaccionaron, dirigiéndome hacia la maquina de golosinas y una de cigarrillos.  
- Mis amigos fieles- murmuré viendo la maquina de cigarros... hurgué en mis bolsillos y no encontré una moneda, desilusionado, volví mis pasos y noté que Mello y Watari ya estaban esperándome.**

****_¿Y ahora qué cree que hace?_ Matt se había levantado de su asiento en un instante y comenzó a acercarse a una máquina expendedora que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la gran habitación._ Al parecer no pudo soportarlo_ vi que intentaba encontrar algo en sus bolsillos, pero sin tener éxito, simplemente volteó y regresó al lugar donde estaba sentado. Watari estaba parado a mis espaldas, pude sentirlo, y me susurró que todo estaba bien hasta que Matt nos vio y se aproximó a nosotros.

**- Listo Matt, nos vamos- dijo el anciano tomándome por el hombro. Subimos al jet privado de L, supongo que lo usaba frecuentemente para trasladarse. El avión estaba provisto de todas las golosinas del mundo y pensé si L no estaría cerca de algún coma diabético, pero Mello tenía la expresión de un artista que lograba entrar a las bóvedas privadas del Louvre. Los ojos del chico estaban completamente abiertos y tocaba todo con las puntas de los dedos, hasta casi eran audibles sus pensamientos****_, _****que gritaban****_ L estuvo aquí_****. El rubio corrió hacia el sillón mas grande y tomó asiento colocándose automáticamente el cinturón, parecía mas que feliz y emocionado. Yo en cambio estaba nervioso, así que lentamente me moví hasta un asiento mucho mas pequeño cerca de la ventana, con torpeza intenté asegurar mi cinturón, pues mi manos temblaban del miedo, así que Watari se acercó a mi, ajustó el pequeño sistema y sin decir nada el anciano se alejó.**

****Nos dirigimos al jet de L, yo me sentí condenadamente entusiasmado, y desgraciadamente cuando se trata de L, no soy capaz de ocultarlo muy bien, por lo que sentía la mirada silenciosamente escrutadora de Matt sobre mí otra vez. Lo pasé por alto olímpicamente y comencé a recorrer el interior del jet que fue utilizado tantas veces por mi mentor. Máquinas con dulces, pequeños refrigeradores con pasteles y fresas en almíbar_ Al parecer estuvo aquí recientemente_ pensé sonriendo ante la gran cantidad de dulces que había a bordo... de pronto lo vi, el asiento de L frente a mí con las marcas de sus pies en los cojines por su extraña manera de sentarse. Sin poder contenerme salté en dirección a el y trepé encima ajustando mi cinturón mientras Watari me veía y solamente sonreía._ Esta será la única oportunidad que tengas de verme actuar como un infante vejete, aprovéchala_ me murmuré poniendo mi cara de niño bueno a lo que ojeaba qué era lo que Matt se encontraba haciendo en ese momento._ Al parecer el muy inútil no puede abrochar su cinturón_ él había tomado uno de los asientos más pequeños y alejados del jet. Watari caminó hacia él entonces y se encargó de colocar el cinturón de la manera correcta y caminó lentamente hacia su asiento._ AUTOSUFICIENCIA, eso es lo que le hace falta.  
_**Giré a ver a Mello que tenia una expresión de completa desaprobación, ****_seguramente cree que soy un estrobo y posiblemente así lo sea_****, suspiré y agaché la mirada.  
-Creo que no debí aceptar- susurré casi inaudiblemente.  
**Al parecer murmuró algo que no pude oír claramente.. lo ignoré otra vez.

**Watari se sentó en frente de ambos, ajustó su cinturón y dando una señal, las luces de colocación del cinturón y el ruido de las turbinas del jet comenzaron a resonar. Me aferré al descanso de la silla, clavando mis uñas al cuero que le cubría, no sin antes bajar mis googles y cerrar mis ojos. MI cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente, comenzándose a mecer, odiaba ese ruido, odiaba la forma en que estallaba en mis oídos, pues me recordaba la explosión en Irlanda. Ese sonido me transportaba a ese lugar y mi cuerpo podía sentir como las viejas heridas de las esquirlas, se abrían. El dolor y el sonido eran insoportables, apreté mis dientes y mi cuerpo se tensó, casi paralizándose. El avión comenzaba ascender, mientras hundía con mas fuerza mis uñas en aquel material, tratando de controlarme, hasta que el jet comenzó a estabilizarse y pude a sentir la mano de Watari posada en mi hombro.**

****Llevé mi mirada hacia la ventanilla de la cabina para observar el despegue mejor. _Esto es genial... gracias L_. Escuché un ruido de pronto, era Watari poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a Matt, quien parecía sufrir un trauma sosteniéndose de los posa brazos del asiento y meciéndose como un psicópata mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente bajo sus googles naranjas._ ¿Cuál es su problema ahora? ¿Le teme a las alturas?_ Se veía tan mal que creí que en cualquier momento caería desmayado frente a nosotros. Cada vez que el avión se elevaba un poco más, el dañaba el cuero de los asientos con las uñas de sus manos aferradas ajustadamente a ellos en un intento de que el avión se detenga.

**-Toma- dijo el anciano, acercándome una caja de cigarrillos. Extendí mi mano temblorosa y los tomé, realmente necesitaba fumar. Levanté la mirada y con ella le pregunté a Watari, en donde podría hacerlo, a lo que el hombre miró hacia al fondo del jet donde había un compartimiento privado. Temblando, me liberé del cinturón y poniéndome de pie, comencé a caminar hacia el fondo, no sin antes apreciar como Mello me miraba. Allí sentí vergüenza, seguramente pensaba que soy un cobarde, un idiota, un don nadie y que por eso soy el tercero, seguramente es verdad. Agaché la mirada y seguí mi camino, tomé la puerta, la abrí y entré al pequeño espacio, donde pude por fin fumar. Pase mi mano por mi frente y enseguida note que había sudado frío y que mis manos estaban frías y pálidas.**

**-No se como L puede confiar en mi- susurré y eso mismo fue lo que escuche cuando me acerqué un poco a la puerta, pues Mello le estaba haciendo esa pregunta a Watari.  
**Watari llevó sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo de allí una cajetilla de cigarrillo _¿desde cuando fuma?_ Me inquirí mientras veía cómo el anciano le pasaba la caja a Matt y éste la aceptaba como si se tratase de un tranquilizante._ Debí suponerlo_ me dije viendo la expresión de Matt preguntando dónde comenzaría con sus funciones de chimenea _Es un avión, no se supone que le permitan hacerlo_. Peor Watari le señaló un lugar y observé cómo se el pelirrojo se levantaba de su asiento luego de quitarse el cinturón y caminaba hacia el lugar que le fue indicado._ ¿Cómo diablos..._ Matt había cerrado la puerta del pequeño cuarto mientras yo aún lo miraba atónito y disgustado obviamente.

- ¿Cómo es posible que L confíe en alguien como él?- le pregunté entre susurros a Watari, que en ese momento dibujó una pacífica expresión de reproche en sus arrugadas facciones.  
- ¿Sabes algo de él?- me dijo mientras sus gestos se suavizaban, como intentando hacerme comprender algo. Otra vez me indigné y sentí ese temblor de enfado tan familiar cuando me respondían algo que yo no quería escuchar, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que siquiera las piense demasiado...

- No, pero no necesito saber mucho de él, como para suponer que no esta listo para esto**-respondió Mello, mientras mi corazón se partía en mil, pues después de varios años de haberme quedado huérfano, nunca había mostrado temor o sentimiento alguno hasta ahora. Watari, guardó silencio por un momento y luego con su típica sabiduría añadió  
-Matt es como un cubo, si lo ves directamente, te parecerá un cuadrado, simple y normal, pero si te acercas a él, si llegas a conocerlo y comprenderlo, verás lo que es realmente- suspiró y agregó- Me extraña esa actitud de tu parte, tú también eres un cubo y tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderle. La arrogancia y el exceso de confianza, puede ser tu condena, deberías aprender algo de él y él debería aprender algo de ti, principito.- sentencio el anciano.**

****Escuchaba cada una de sus palabras sintiendo mi orgullo pisoteado en medio del polvo hasta que utilizó el sobrenombre que L me había dado. Apreté mis puños con fuerza intentando calmar mi rabia, no podía perder el control con Watari, no podría siquiera responderle de muy mala manera, sé perfectamente que a L le desilusionaría mucho el hecho de que me comporte de esa manera con la persona que fue más que un padre y un buen tutor para él. De pronto me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo simplemente por pensar en levantarle la voz al anciano delante de L. Pero no pude imaginarme su rostro, no pude descifrar si se enfadaría, se decepcionaría o me miraría con desdén... lo único que entendía y me dolía, era faltarle a alguien a quien siempre quise hacer sentir orgulloso. Levanté mi vista hacia los serenos y oscuros ojos de Watari, respiré profundo dos veces intentando ocultar mi mirada iracunda de él y verme más susceptible_ como nunca nadie jamás me vio_ pensé mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba a suelo de un momento a otro encontrándolo bastante interesante. Pude sentir la sonrisa amable del inventor y sentí su mano sobre mis cabellos desordenándolos un poco, si bien inmediatamente mi cuerpo había entrado en estado de alerta ante el repentino contacto, hice lo imposible por no utilizar una maniobra de defensa... apreté mis puños nuevamente y sonreí con sorna_ DÉBIL_ pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto cuando era por L.

**- ¿Principito?- murmuré, mientras mis sentidos comenzaban a normalizarse, pero sobre todas las cosas me sorprendió el hecho de que Mello no replicara, ni refutara nada, se había quedado en completo silencio.**

**Mi cigarrillo se acababa, así que dando otra bocanada, lo terminé para apagar la colilla y salir. Estando afuera, noté como Watari hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomé asiento sonriéndole.**

**- Veo que ya estas mejor- dijo el anciano y yo asentí- Falta muy poco para llegar, así que alístense, yo debo ir hablar con el piloto- agregó, para luego levantarse y retirarse.  
**Saqué mi consola y encendiéndola me disponía a jugar cuando, la voz gruesa de Mello me sacó de mi rutina.

_Oh dios... ¿Y ahora qué? _Había comenzado a balancear mis piernas hacia atrás y adelante en el asiento que ocupaba, empezando a sentirme enteramente aburrido una vez más. Watari se había acercado a la cabina del piloto , pero antes de hacerlo me había guiñado un ojo casi imperceptiblemente antes de voltear por completo. Fue entonces cuando comencé a debatir en mi mente qué demonios debería hacer._ L fue claro en su mensaje ahora que lo pensé mucho mejor, definitivamente quiere que deje de ser antisocial, al menos con este muchacho ¿Debería siquiera intentarlo?_ Mis ojos ascendieron a la forma que se encontraba a mi derecha._ ¿Por L?_ Sacudí mi cabeza ante la repentina pregunta _Claro que lo haría..._ y sin pensarlo dos veces escuché mi propia voz algo grave decir...

**- Y… ¿Eres irlandés?- preguntó el chico. Mi mente me gritaba que era la primera vez que decidía hablarme directamente, seguramente me esta interrogando para luego matarme o algo así. Negué con temor, mientras me preguntaba ****_¿Qué demonios está planeando?_****- No te afecta el frío.- afirmó levantándose de su asiento y sentándose a mi lado, yo automáticamente me tensé, su actitud era extraña y anormal y de cierta forma incomoda.- ¿De dónde eres?**

****_¿Es TAN rara mi actitud?_ Me cuestioné al percibir la inminente sorpresa y el inevitable miedo que se hizo presente en el leguaje corporal de Matt ante mis preguntas para romper el hielo... cosa que por cierto, jamás en mi vida había hecho y para ser sincero, me costaba horrores hacer que no pareciera un interrogatorio forense. Introduje su país de procedencia y el clima... según algunos estúpidos libros, hablar del clima siempre ayuda... pero al parecer no en este caso, por lo que regresé a los países.

**- Escocia- respondí seco y directo. Mello se sorprendió de que le dijera tan fácilmente mi lugar de procedencia.**

****_WOW, alguien no tiene intención de comunicarse. Bien, no te preocupes Mello, puedes hacerlo y puedes hacerlo bien._ Intenté no fruncir el ceño, pero se estaba poniendo difícil._ Di algo Mello! _para el colmo, el chico parecía estar completamente sumido en ese jodido juego y eso le ponía algunos baches a mis intentos de ser amable con él... odio que me ignoren. _Calma..._

__**- Escocia, lindo lugar. Am... veo que conoces a Watari muy bien.- agregó y yo asentí, comenzando a pulsar con fuerza mi consola, estaba nervioso, eso no me sucede con frecuencia.- Confía mucho en ti, por lo visto- creí entender entonces a qué se debía su conversación... no era más que otra de sus manipulaciones, tal cual como lo hacia con la señorita Rides, la del comedor. Seguramente me hablaba, pues creía que era un inútil, cosa que no pongo en duda y utilizaba el efecto de Watari en mí para obligarme a no fallar, ni a estorbar, pues sabia que este caso, para él era mas que importante.**

****_Parece algo incrédulo a mis palabras ¿Debería cambiar de tema?_ Era la PRIMERA vez que no intentaba manipular a alguien tanto... pues no podía ignorar que el caso era muy importante para mí, era la PRIMERA vez que intentaba hacer amigos y justo ese potencial AMIGO no me prestaba la más mínima atención y sólo temblaba nerviosamente mientras jugaba con esa porquería de consola. _Espera Mello, volteó..._

__**Suspiré y lo miré de reojo, no sabía por qué me importaba tanto este chico, pero hasta yo tengo limites. Levanté la mirada y lo vi, pero no como siempre solía hacerlo, de la forma tierna y agradable, esta mirada era fría y con ella quise darle a entender, que podía ser un negligente, que me podrían importar poco muchas cosas, pero le daría entender a él, que no era un inútil y que podría confiar en mí, tal como lo hacia Watari. Mello se asustó frente a mi mirada, parecía no esperársela, pues guardó silencio, por ese breve instante, para luego levantarse y volver a su asiento...**

****Su mirada era fría y segura, mostrando a alguien que ciertamente no había visto desde que llegó aquí, alguien que quería parecer fuerte, alguien que quería hacerse valer a su manera... alguien que aseguraba que no era ningún estorbo... alguien que de pronto me había hecho sentir como un estorbo a mí. No pude evitar enarcar una ceja en sorpresa y algo de desdén pensando en cuál diablos era su problema, pero luego lo entendí_ Lo siento mucho L, no soy muy bueno para este tipo de cosas, será mejor que continúe sólo._ El silencio de unos segundos que había guardado, se me habían hecho horas, por lo que simplemente me puse de pié y volví a mi lugar en el avión._ Renuncio._

__**Watari entró y nos pidió que nos ajustáramos el cinturón pues estábamos apunto de aterrizar. Esta vez sin mucha complicación lo hice y tratando de no mostrar temor me aferré del asiento una vez más. Los neumáticos del avión rechinaban contra el pavimento de la pista de aterrizaje, en menos de dos horas habíamos llegado a Londres y ahora nos bajábamos del fabuloso jet privado e ingresábamos en un pequeño auto clásico ingles.**

****Aterrizamos y sin mucha ceremonia, me alejé de mi asiento para bajar del jet y comenzar a caminar hacia donde nos esperaba uno de los autos de L, me sentí algo mareado por el cambio de atmósfera, pero lo dejé pasar mientras fruncía el ceño y aparentaba rudeza otra vez._ No dejaré que nadie más me vea débil ante nada, porque no lo soy._ Subí al vehículo y simplemente callé.  
Durante todo el camino no mencioné absolutamente nada, mientras sentía la mirada pesada de Mello sobre mi. _Me encantaría saber lo que piensa, me encantaría conocerle, pero seguramente el no siente lo mismo por mi._

__**_En verdad me hubiera gustado poder obedecerte en esto L, pero a veces la cosas sencillamente no van bien y menos cuando supone el sacrificio de mi orgullo..._**** me dije mientras dirigía mis ojos a Matt, observando otra manera de desilusionar a la única persona que en realidad apreciaba.**

**- Ya llegamos- dijo el chofer. Los tres bajamos del auto en un pequeño edificio viejo de ladrillos rojos y una puerta negra, este debía ser el centro de operaciones. Se parecía a la casa donde me había hospedado en Irlanda y el clima era muy similar también.  
**El hombre que manejaba el auto se detuvo frente a lo que me pareció un viejo y no muy espacioso complejo de departamentos._Este no es el estilo de L_ me dije ante la vista de nuestro aparentemente, cuartel. Hacía algo de frío, si bien el viento soplaba gentilmente agitando algunos de mis cabellos, su temperatura era gélida e incómoda.

**Watari colocó una clave de acceso en un pequeño panel y la puerta se activó, nos indicó que pasáramos y luego el entró para finalmente cerrar la puerta, que parecía presurizada... Y allí estaba de nuevo el bullicio, la gente hablando, con decenas de monitores, viendo resúmenes de prensa, la agitación y los movimientos de las personas comenzaban a alterarme, pero me recordaba que debía mantener la calma.  
**La apariencia externa de aquel edificio daba mucho que desear, pero ni bien Watari y nosotros entramos gracias a una clave y vimos el interior, todo era bastante moderno y lleno de bases de datos, monitores y cámaras de vigilancia ocultas..._ bien, retiro lo dicho._ Mis ojos recorrieron el espacio lleno de gente discutiendo y llevando papeles e información de aquí para allá, personas bebiendo café apresuradamente y hombres preparando armas en caso de que se de una ocasión de emergencia._ Esto me gusta._

__**- Buenas tardes- dijo con voz calmada el anciano, todos en el acto se detuvieron y giraron a vernos, parecían extrañados de la presencia de dos niños en este comando, sus rostros develaban la confusión y el temor de colocar el destino de su amada reina en nuestra pequeñas manos. Mello los miro a todos altivamente, como si le diera a entender que ahora él mandaba, mientras yo sencillamente, me limité a meter las manos en mis bolsillos y esperar que el conflicto de las miradas pasaran.  
**Watari había llevado el silencio ante todo el bullicio y la agitación del lugar con sólo pronunciar su saludo. Los hombres y la mujeres allí presentes se voltearon hacia nosotros y yo me sentí muy molesto... sus rostros eran la viva imagen de la extrañeza y la desconcordia de que dos menores estén en su base secreta a lo que yo pensaba manteniendo mi frente en alto_ No estaríamos aquí si ustedes no fueran tan negligentes como para no poder lidiar con un caso como este solos_ Matt en cambio parecía querer salir huyendo de allí o mágicamente desaparecer... hasta que vio a uno de los miembros del equipo acercarse animadamente a él.

**- ¿Matt?- se escuchó rompiendo el silencio y el conflicto- ¿Eres tu?- dijo un muchacho abriéndose paso entre la multitud que estaba en el lugar y ganándose la mirada extrañada de todos menos de Watari.**

****_¿Cómo diablos lo conoce?_ Me pregunté frunciendo el ceño ante tal acto.  
**- Me imagino que recuerdas a Jasper- dijo Watari- Fue el franco tirador que nos salvo- agregó el anciano, mientras mi mente me gritaba, que había vuelto hablar demás, a pesar de ser sabio, parece que la sabiduría se le había perdido.  
**_¿Francotirador? ¿De qué diablos los habrá salvado?_ Dios no recuero la última vez en la que me sentí tan patéticamente desconcertado. Miré al pelirrojo una vez más_ aquí vamos de nuevo con la expresión de querer huir de allí...  
_**- ¡Muchacho estas enorme!- gritó el joven aproximándose a mí, para extenderme la mano. La estreché, con algo de miedo y vergüenza pero lo peor, por más extraño que suene, estaba por venir, pues el chico colocó su mano en mi hombro y me condujo a una pequeña oficina, mientras Mello y Watari nos seguían. Abrió la puerta y los cuatro entramos, la habitación era perfecta silenciosa y llena de equipo de ultima tecnología, que con solo mirarlo supe como funcionaba. Me acerqué a las consolas y pasé mis dedos sobre el equipo, parecía un sueño todo el lugar- Lo preparé para ti, apenas me enteré de que vendrías- agregó Jasper- Tiene lo ultimo en tecnología como ya te habrás dado cuenta y todos tienen una conexión especial, a Scotland Yard, también tienes acceso libres a todo el sistema de defensa del país y tienen los juegos más recientes, solo ve la carpeta 'Past'- susurró el chico dándome pequeños golpes en el brazo.**

****_¿Qué sucede aquí?_ El chico que había saludado a Matt, lo había dirigido hacia un cuarto, por lo que Watari y yo los seguimos instantáneamente. Cuando entramos allí, el tal Jasper comenzó a hablar de tecnología, bases de datos y códigos de acceso, ya lo estaba comenzando a entender, pero luego oí de que oí las palabras 'juegos' 'lo preparé para ti', sentí que estaba siendo dejado de lado... ¿Hace falta siquiera mencionar que me molesté mucho? _¿Toda esta maldita movilización por él? ¿Todas estas porquerías para que él pierda el tiempo en juegos? Mas les vale que tengan algo con lo que yo pueda trabajar_ me dije entronando mis ojos con furia pero aún así intentado mantener la calma y privarle de subir el volumen de mi voz.  
**- Gracias- contesté.  
- Y ¿cual será mi espacio?- preguntó ya molesto de Mello, por ser directamente ignorado.  
- Y ¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó Jasper, con algo de suficiencia, haciéndome notar que no conocía para nada Mello.  
**_¿Qué quien soy pregunta? En realidad la gente de por aquí es por demás ignorante y tonta ¿Cómo se le ocurre a este pelmazo preguntarme quién soy?_ Quise responderle en ese mismo instante 'Soy quien te salvará el trasero en este caso, idiota.' Pero me contuve... a mi manera.  
**- Soy Mello- respondió el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho- Y soy quien dirigirá las cosas aquí.-  
- Lo dudo, niño- dijo Jasper, no mostrando miedo.  
**_Me llamó niño... creo que mi autocontrol es suficiente por ahora _me había acercado a él rápidamente, listo para pelear, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerme ante sus palabras_ si continúa tratándome así le partiré la cara.  
_**- ¿Quién demonios te crees?- dijo iracundamente Mello ya apretando las manos.  
- Mas que tú, pulga- respondió Jasper. Vi a Watari y el anciano entendió que era más que suficiente.**

****_¿PULGA? Bien... lo mataré_ apreté mucho mas mis puños, preparándolos para arrojar un doloroso golpe a directo a su cara, pero antes de que siquiera me ponga en guardia, Watari habló.  
**- Jasper- dijo el anciano- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?, los chicos y yo debemos hablar- Jasper bufó muy cerca del rostro de Mello, se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo.  
**_HA! Te sacaron idiota!_ Pensé luchando contra la sonrisa sarcástica que se formaría en mis facciones antes las palabras de anciano, que desgraciadamente lo habían salvado de que lo deje en silla de rudas a golpes, comencé a tranquilizarme para no gritar ante lo que había sucedido, mientras el intruso cerraba la puerta, no sin antes dirigirme sus arrogantes últimas palabras.  
**- Te estaré vigilando Mello.- Y cerró la puerta.  
**_HA! Me vigilará... debo controlar mi temperamento... debería.  
_- ¿Quién demonios es él?- pregunto Mello, golpeando una de las consolas- ¡Lo quiero fuera!- le grito a Watari.  
Desgraciadamente no pude conseguir calmarme y me vi haciendo justamente lo que no quería, lo que evitaba comencé a gritar y golpear cosas en frente Watari._  
_**- No lo creo Mello, él es el miembro mas antiguo del equipo, además te enseñara algo de humildad- respondió Watari.  
- ¿Humildad?- grito Mello y enturbió la mirada.  
**_En verdad lo lamento mucho L ¿Qué harías si me ves ahora?_ Me dije mientras el volumen de mi voz incrementaba ante las palabras que el anciano me dirigía, mi orgullo era brutalmente pisoteado una vez más, pero yo no supe si lo soportaría.  
**- Ya basta Mello- levantó la voz Watari asustándome, pues nunca había visto a este maestro alterarse un poco. Mello se asustó un poco, pero automáticamente volvió a su posición original de guerra.**

****Me sobresalté de inmediato al oír a Watari hablando más alto de sus usuales veinte decibeles, en ese momento estaba decidido a no dejarme intimidar por nadie, pero otra vez se me hizo presente el rostro de desilusión y enfado de L hacia mí y no pude hacer otra cosa que morder mi lengua y quedarme firme frente a Watari.

**- Ahora debemos hablar sobre el caso, necesito que me presten atención, tomen asiento.- ordenó yo en el acto me senté y Mello decidió estar de pie.- Lo primero que les diré es que este será su hogar, desde ahora hasta que este caso se resuelva. Como ven es un bunker, el espacio es blindado, evita el acceso del ruido y tiene sistema de seguridad, así que nadie entrara a este sitio sin que ustedes lo permitan. Nadie tiene la clave aparte de mí y de ustedes.-**

****Escuchaba lo que el hombre nos decía sin mover un solo músculo ante su orden de que tomáramos asiento, no sentía ganas de estar siquiera en una silla por las siguientes horas, ya que había pasado un buen tiempo en el avión. No habló de unas claves que sólo nosotros tendríamos la posibilidad de usar y describió a grandes rasgos la estructura y las características del edificio. Luego se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia uno de los muebles que ocupaban el cuarto.  
**Watari tomó una llave y abrió una gaveta del fondo de la habitación y sacó de ella unos sobres, que contenían una llave y una tarjeta con la clave de la habitación- No se separen de esa llave y memoricen la clave- Leí los tres dígitos, pero automáticamente algo me llamó la atención, la consola de acceso era de seis, es decir que yo tendría solo la mitad del código y Mello la otra mitad  
**Nos había entregado a cada uno de nosotros un sobre con una tarjeta y una llave. Leí el trozo de papel que solamente contenía tres dígitos marcados con tinta negra_ ¿Sólo tres números?_ Entrecerré mis ojos en sospecha, para que inmediatamente la tediosa respuesta me golpeara_ demonios... esto quiere decir que..._

__**- Me imagino que ya suponen que cada uno de ustedes tiene sólo la mitad del código de acceso, así que eso los obligara a estar de acuerdo al momento de permitir el acceso a esta habitación- el anciano se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas del lugar- Por favor entréguenme sus tarjetas, debo destruirlas.- Nos acercamos y le dimos lo que el pidió y encendiendo los trozos de papel, los destruyo.**

****_Ah maldición_ exhalé en mi fuero interno resignado mientras memorizaba rápidamente las el número de tres cifras y daba un paso al frente para entregarle mi tarjeta al viejo a lo que Matt imitaba mi acción._ ¿Ahora tendré que estar al lado de este idiota para poder entrar o salir a gusto?_Matt no parecía tener una opinión al respecto, pero sí se veía algo desconcertado por todas las medidas de seguridad que se tomaban. Este era un caso que involucraba a la reina y además L solía ser bastante extremista con ese tipo de asuntos, aunque aceptaba que esto escapaba de los límites del mismo L... _eso es lo que él suele hacer cuando miembros del equipo desaparecen o algo por el estilo... ¿Será ese el caso?  
_Ya había trabajado con Watari antes y nunca había extremado tanto la seguridad, así que algo extraño debía estar pasando.  
**-Watari…- traté de hablar pero el anciano levantó su mano y automáticamente guarde silencio.**

****Al parecer había intentado hacer su pregunta, pero sólo con una simple seña de Watari, quedó en silencio_ yo hubiera hablado de todos modos..._

-Las medidas de seguridad, son porque dos de nuestros miembros del equipo han desaparecido. No se sabe su ubicación desde hace tres días, así que ustedes siendo los mas jóvenes, deben ser protegidos a toda costa, esa fue la orden que dicto L y debe ser acatada por ambos ¿Entendido?- preguntó Watari y ambos asentimos- Muy bien, Matt las consolas son tuyas, Mello te apoyaras en Matt, él te dará toda la información que requieras, por favor no menos precies su opinión. Para ambos, se les prohíbe salir de este lugar y si lo hacen deberán notificármelo, alguien los acompañará- Watari, se levantó la silla, comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida y activando el código la puerta se abrió, pero antes de salir agregó- Matt están en el cajón a tu derecha.- y Watari salió del lugar.

_Tal como lo sospeché_ efectivamente faltaban personas en el equipo y L no se arriesgaría que ponernos en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia. Todo estaba preparado para que comenzáramos a realizar la búsqueda y dar las primeras hipótesis, este sería un trabajo en equipo al que lamentablemente estaba completamente resignado ahora, mientras el chico a mi lado entienda que soy yo quien manda. Por lo que nos había dicho Watari en su pequeño discurso, seríamos reclusos durante el desarrollo y hasta la resolución del caso, yo sabía que eso era principalmente por nuestra seguridad, pero me desagrada ser tratado de esta manera, me desagradaba que limitaran mi libertad, aunque sabía muy bien antes de que iniciara todo esto, que habrían unos sacrificios que hacer para enorgullecer a mi mentor, por lo que cuestión de la libertad, pasó al tercer plano con asombrosa velocidad. El anciano justo antes de abandonar la habitación le había dado la ubicación de algo a Matt en una de las gavetas, no pude evitar que se refirió a sus cigarrillos en ese mismo momento, pero luego ese pensamiento se esfumó ya que recordaba claramente que en el avión él le había provisto un paquete nuevo... supe que había algo más allí, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, me centré en la próxima búsqueda de información, no podíamos perder tiempo.

**Seguramente Mello se imaginaba que hablaba de mis cigarrillos, pero a lo que realmente se refería era las armas de defensa, las mismas que me había prometido a mí mismo jamás usar. Levanté mis googles y pude sentir la mirada iracunda de Mello, ****_si pudiera explicarle_**** pero era algo que el jamás me permitiría, me quedé viéndolo de nuevo fijo, pero el chico parecía estar enfurecido conmigo.**

****_¿En que piensa tanto? No deberíamos perder más tiempo.  
_- ¡Oye tu!- Exclamé impacientemente ante la cara de nada de Matt.- Ponte a trabajar- ordené a lo que lo veía movilizarse por mi mandato.

**Tomé una silla y comencé a teclear como loco, mientras Mello buscaba entre las gavetas tratando de hallar algún detalle que se le escaparía a los tontos del equipo de la policía.**

****Me imaginé que había información ignorada en las gavetas de los archivos por escrito que tenían en el cuartel, por lo que inmediatamente comencé a leer cada detalle de ellos memorizando la información más importante para comenzar con mi tesis. Matt ya había comenzado a trabajar en la PC rápidamente_ Ya veo... es un hacker._

__**Cientos de líneas de códigos, eran tecleadas por mis dedos. Mientras las horas pasaban, trataba de programar un rastreador digital, que pudiera depositar en primera línea en la base de datos, así podría ubicar la fuente del hackeo o al menos eso es lo que creía, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, el sistema de seguridad de la base, destrozaba cualquier gusano que yo diseñara.  
**Miré de reojo al pelirrojo que parecía impaciente también intentando realizar algo que se le denegaba a cada dos por tres. Aún no era demasiado tarde, pero el viaje y el traslado me habían jugado una mala pasada. Leía línea tras línea ahogando bostezos, pero luego de unas horas más, no pude evitar sentir mis párpados pesados y seguidamente dejarlos caer mientras mi cabeza reposaba encima de todo el papelerío en el que me encontraba enterrado.

**- Diablos- susurré como en mi vigésimo intento fallido, para depositar el gusano en la red. No sabia qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, así que me levante de la silla para estirarme, solo para encontrar a Mello dormido en una montaña de papeles. Sonreí al verlo tan indefenso, nada que ver con su posición tan ruda y su mirada tan fría que me había ganado, pero algo llegó a mi mente- Tal vez pueda jugar un poco- agregué, para volver a sentarme y acceder a la carpeta 'Past'. Haciendo doble clic ingresé en su interior, vi varios juegos, pero una subcarpeta tenia un nombre algo familiar- Jeevas- susurré de nuevo. Gire para ver si Mello aun seguía dormido y volviendo a mirar en la monitor, entré a la carpeta. La información que se mostraba, me llegaba al alma. Las fotos de mis padres, cuando aun estaban con vida y yo con ellos, este recuerdo me mataba me partía el alma y el corazón, los amaba tanto, aunque ya no estuvieran aquí, sé que dieron e hicieron tanto por mí, pero aun me pregunto por qué, si no soy mas que un fracaso total. Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar mis ojos, y salían de mis viejos googles, estire mi mano, para acariciar la foto que se reproducía en el monitor, pero en el acto cambio la imagen y capte esa maldita foto. Sus cuerpos baleados, yaciendo en aquel charco escarlata, que era su sangre.**

****Algo rozó molestamente mi nariz y logró que despertara instantáneamente, corriendo silenciosamente el molesto papel de mi rostro con una de mis manos. Subí la vista y noté a Matt sentado en la misma posición de hace unos instantes antes de cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, pero la pantalla no era la misma, él parecía haber entrado al espacio e juegos de la PC_ maldito vago, debería continuar haciendo su trabajo _pensé, pero luego vi abrirse una carpeta que contenía archivos de imágenes y sentí el doble clic en uno de ellos, inmediatamente revelando una foto con la Matt, un hombre y una mujer en primera plana._ ¿Qué es lo que hace?_ Evidentemente esa era una foto de sus padres. Agudicé mis vista para distinguir mejor a aquellas dos personas mientras Matt acercaba su manos hacia la pantalla, para retirarla en un sobresalto ante la próxima fotografía de la diapositiva. En ella habían dos cuerpos inertes y teñidos de carmín... mi sangre se heló repentinamente y comencé a sentir esos familiares temblores en todo mi cuerpo, recordando una vez más las horribles imágenes que hace tiempo intentaba enterrar sin resultado alguno. La intensidad de los escalofríos se incrementó logrando que, gracias al movimiento involuntario de uno de mis brazos, empujara una de las carpetas de información. Pero logré controlarme antes de que cayera poniéndome de pie sigilosamente. Sin embargo unas palabra pronunciadas con voz quebrada y débil llegó a mí.  
**-Por eso odio estas malditas fotos- dije, golpeando la consola – No muestran nada, solo el sufrimiento de la gente- agregue, mientras mis lagrimas aumentaban, pues extrañaba a mis padres extrañaba mi vida, extrañaba lo simple, pero mi lamentación fue cortada en seco, cuando un manojo de papeles, cayeron al piso y automáticamente gire.**

****La carpeta definitivamente alcanzó el suelo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que arrepentirme de haberme parado. Noté en ese momento el rostro de Matt cubierto en lágrimas... no supe cómo reaccionar, no supe qué hacer... me encontraba completamente paralizado.  
**Vi a Mello de pie, viendo las imágenes con cara de sorprendido, para luego verme y notar como mi rostro mostraba el efecto del llanto. Me giré de nuevo a la consola y pulsando salir, cerré las imágenes, sequé mis lagrimas y me levanté de mi asiento. Pasé justo por al lado de Mello que me seguía con la mirada... No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado observándome, no sabía cuanto había podido comprender, pero ya no me importaba mucho o al menos eso era lo que sentía, dado a que ya no tenia a nada, no tenia a nadie y a nada ni a nadie le importaba. Caminé hasta las pequeñas camas, que estaban en el fondo de la habitación, me acosté en ella y dándole la espalda, traté de ignorar al rubio, que al parecer, por el peso de la mirada, aun estaba viéndome.  
**Al notar mi presencia, Matt simplemente bloqueó las fotografías pulsando el botón de escape y tomando la manda de su camiseta, secó el líquido salino que resbalaba desde sus ojos por sus mejillas. Intentó no mostrar otra emoción más y levantándose de la silla giratoria sin emitir sonido, se dirigió hacia una de las camas de la habitación mientras mis orbes lo seguían intentando luchar con mis propias lágrimas... lágrimas ausentes por más de cinco años, lágrimas que no quería que nadie viera jamás._ ¿Y ahora qué?_ No pude continuar pensando cuando escuché los sollozos ahogados de Matt desde donde me encontraba y me aproximé a él con pasos inseguros y tranquilos.

**Seguramente su pasado, habría sido tan traumático como el mío, pero había cosas, que el no comprendería y creo que tal vez no me escuche si trato de explicar**.  
Rodeé la cama para quedar frente a él, a lo que escondía su rostro entre las almohadas, pero yo tomé su mano y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza logré que se sentara. Sus ojos sorprendidos ante mi acción se encontraban rojizos y húmedos, lo siguiente fue que inconscientemente mis brazos se encontraban alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo algo improvisado, sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente y yo sentí cómo mis propios temblores se intensificaban ante el contacto que jamás a nadie le había permitido, pero no pude entrar en estado de defensa, ya que Matt se había rendido y había comenzado a calmar su llanto en mi hombro, aceptando mi intento de consuelo._ Esto se supone... que un amigo tiene que hacer._


	9. Chapter 9: La sombra III: Huellas

**Capítulo 9: La sombra III, Huellas**

Sentía mis párpados pesadamente abriéndose ante una molestia en mi hombro derecho, alguien lo estaba moviendo. Mi visión se vio algo distorsionada por unos segundos primero encontrándome con una enorme mancha oscura frente a mí, que en instantes se convirtió en Watari luego de unos cuantos parpadeos, acababa de darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormido,_¿Pero cómo llegué a la cama? Seguramente Watari me cargó,_ pensé mientras contraía mis brazos para que me ayudaran a levantarme de allí. No es que el viejo tuviera demasiada fuerza, es sólo que soy demasiado liviano y él siempre suele hacerlo cuando me quedo dormido en el sofá de la oficina de L.

- Se veían cansados, el viaje y venir directamente a trabajar les afectó de alguna manera ¿No es así?- resonó la voz de Watari en mis oídos a lo que me daba cuenta de que se me dificultaba levantar el brazo izquierdo ya que había algo de peso sobre él._¿Se veían? Eso es plural... y mi brazo... ¿Por qué no puedo moverlo? Duele mucho,_ giré mi cabeza un poco para ver cuál era el problema, pero con lo único que me encontré fue con Matt profundamente dormido justo encima de él. De pronto recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas, según supuse no habían pasado más de tres. Observé con mayor detenimiento por unos segundos para asegurarme que era cierto y lo comprobé al notar los párpados de Matt restos de humedad. Intenté sacar mi brazo de allí sin mover demasiado la cama para poder irme a seguir leyendo los expedientes, mi movimiento fue exitoso y me puse de pié mirando a Watari frente a mí. Parecía extrañado, pues su rostro denotaba que presenciaba algo que jamás en su vida había visto... jamás.- ¿Qué sucedió principito?- me dijo con voz suave y algo preocupado para mi gusto por lo cual comencé a hacerme preguntas _¿Qué le sucede? ¿De qué habla? Yo me siento bien... ¿No será que..._ el anciano, dando un corto paso se aproximó a mí llevando una de sus manos a mi rostro, yo no entendía qué rayos pasaba... no lo entendí hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la zona que rodeaba mis ojos, como secando efímeras gotas de ellos. Fruncí el ceño mientras sentía como un poco de líquido era esparcido por mis mejillas ligeramente hasta quedar seco._ Diablos..._- ¿Estabas molesto acaso? ¿Por qué lloraste, niño?- la tranquilidad y el tono de consuelo casi asemejado a la lástima que teñía su voz logró que de un paso hacia atrás con enfado, siempre intentando esconderlo de él y pretendiendo que nada sucedía. Se veía que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la posibilidad de verme llorar, porque yo jamás lo hacía, él no tenía muy claro si debería dejarlo pasar o actuar paternalmente al respecto... _escogió la segunda opción._

- Yo no lloré... fue sólo un bostezo.- pronuncié con el tono más amable, o al menos no rudo, que pude, desviando mi vista de la suya y caminando hacia el lugar donde había dejado todos mis papeles para retomar la lectura a lo que escuchaba sus pasos a mis espaldas._ Por favor olvídalo Watari, no pienso hablar de lo que sucedió... no lo menciones._

**Estaba profundamente dormido, de hecho no dormía así desde bastante tiempo, para ser preciso desde que mis padres murieron, pero lo que me había llevado a los brazos de Morfeo, había sido el hecho más extraño que me había sucedido. Un tibio abrazo. Sentí como su corazón latía agitado, al principio y en ese instante entendí, que posiblemente el rubio chico odia el contacto físico. Aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de que ese instante de paz durara eternamente, pensaba que debió ser un sacrificio muy grande para él, tener ese gesto conmigo.**

**El movimiento lento de su brazo, realmente no me despertó, de hecho dormí una hora y algo más y sí, eso era demasiado para mí pero ¿Por qué me quedé en esa cama? ¿Por qué disfrutaba de la serenidad que el rubio generaba? Claro solo cuando estaba dormido. Las preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza cuando sentí la voz de Watari, haciéndole esa pregunta '¿Por qué lloraste, niño?' ****_es verdad, ¿Por qué lloró? Yo vi la foto de mis padres pero ¿Por qué él lo hizo?,_**** era un completo acertijo para mí, pero no en un extremo tal de no suponer que la condescendencia y amabilidad típica de Watari, le causaba molestia. Suspiré inaudible y pensé que no había ningún problema si me quedaba un rato más en la cama.**

- ¿Algún progreso?- murmuró con voz firme ahora rodeando el pequeño escritorio e inclinándose para ver qué estaba leyendo.

- La mayoría de la información es irrelevante en sí, pensé que los del equipo pasarían por alto detalles, pero la verdad es que los aumentaron... hay cosas aquí que no tienen sentido, cosas demás. Quiero ver las fotografías.- dije volteando y caminando hacia la PC. Ya estaba encendida por lo que no tuve que molestarme, entré en el menú de archivos concernientes al caso. Había finalizado leyendo más de la mitad de los asesinatos, y recordaba claramente que Watari había mencionado que eran veinte hasta el momento quizá podría encontrar alguna relación en el modus operandis de este tipo, aunque ya tenía sobreentendido que no dejaba ni una huella visible en la víctima._ Visible..._ pensé mientras buscaba la carpeta de archivos de imagen de la primera víctima._ Seguramente dejó una pista en los cuerpos quizá demasiado grande o demasiado pequeña. _Justo cuando intenté abrir la primera imagen, la pantalla oscureció repentinamente para después comenzar a brillar con destellos de millones de ceros y unos en un color verde chillón y claro._ ¿Qué diablos?_

**Sentí los pasos de Mello y se dirigía hacia la consola, hasta que el cambio de iluminación de la habitación me alertó, pasando a un verde casi fluorescente. ****_¿El gusano se activó? No, es algo peor, están tratando de entrar al sistema…_**

- ¡Espera!- escuché la voz de Matt detrás de mí. Se había levantado apresuradamente de la cama y ni bien vio la pantalla se acercó a mí me pidió que me apartara con algo de miedo a lo que yo le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva a Watari y él sólo asentía para que yo le diese mi lugar, y así lo hice, estaba demasiado desconcertado como para pensar en que había obedecido a alguien. Vi que luego de que Matt tomara mi lugar, tecleó con rapidez un código que hizo que la veloz secuencia de números de la pantalla se tornara más lenta... y comenzó a leer.

**Parece ser que están tratando invadir el sistema que diseñé debo rastrear la ubicación la fuente, tal vez sea cercana. ****_Como quisiera un cigarrillo ahora_****, pensé mientras leía secuencia tras secuencia de números tratando de ubicar la procedencia. Código tras códigó trate de detectar al invasor, pero me fue imposible, hasta que... ****_un rastreador_**_, _**pensé sonriendo para mí mismo, ****_solo tengo que hacer la secuencia completa y encontraremos nuestro hacker..._**

Parecía comprender muy bien el LAN de la máquina aunque la velocidad continúe rápida como para que alguien normal pueda siquiera descifrar las primeras líneas. Segundos después su índice comenzó a teclear el botón cero en intervalos medidos y exactos, intercalando algunos unos en medio del proceso... estaba rearmando el código. De un momento a otro presionó Enter y la pantalla oscureció de nuevo para luego encenderse y mostrar el escritorio en el monitor como si nada hubiese pasado mientras automáticamente se abrían las carpetas que instantes atrás yo intentaba abrir. Por más que su rostro no lo denotara de la mejor manera, pude darme cuenta de que estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho, algo me decía que había logrado hacer lo que estaba tratando de hacer antes de quedarnos dormidos.

**Lo había logrado, había colocado el rastreador en la fuente del hackeo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la computadora procesara los datos y nos dijeran dónde estaba nuestra sombra. ****_Esto me agrada_****, pensé sintiendo que era útil de alguna forma extraña, pero tener el control mientras mello está presente no es algo que este bien, así que decidí devolverle su lugar.**

Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla giratoria y sus ojos me señalaron el asiento como cediéndome el lugar nuevamente, yo simplemente avancé y comencé a ver las fotografías, pero ni bien comencé con la primera, puede prácticamente sentir cómo Matt se ponía tenso nuevamente a mis espaldas recordando lo que había pasado.

**Cuando Mello comenzó a trabajar en la consola, algo extraño sucedió, algo casi imperceptible para Watari y para él, la computadora había comenzado a procesar la dirección, proveniente del rastreador. ****_¿Qué diablos? está en Inglaterra, _****pensé mientras los dos primeros códigos de la ubicación geográfica, se mostraban en la parte inferior del monitor, donde Mello trabajaba... ****_Está cerca_****, pensé con miedo. Ignoraba las fotos que Mello reproducía, mi tensión en realidad se amplificó cuando los siguientes dígitos, se mostraron en el monitor ****_Londres, está en Londres_****. Esto va mal, muy mal, pero cuando traté de decir algo mello llamo mi atención y automáticamente alejé mi visión de los dígitos de ubicación.**

- Matt, necesito que leas la decimosexta carpeta de información, la que tiene los datos personales de esa víctima.. ahí es donde me había quedado, continúa observando los detalles y memorízalos o anótalos en algún sitio hasta que yo termine con las imágenes.- ordené secamente sin despegar mis ojos de la pantalla a lo que, de reojo, veía cómo él asentía y se acercaba a la montaña de papeles que reposaba en uno de los muebles._ Eso debería mantenerlo distraído por algún momento._

**_Debo advertirles, debo decirles que la sombra esta en este país, pero antes de decir algo, debo confirmar su ubicación exacta, no sea que por un error mío todo se arruine_**** Pensaba viendo y pasando cada hoja de los archivos, sintiendo que era una gran estupidez, pues si el segundo no había podido encontrar nada, menos yo que soy el tercero.**

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?- preguntó Watari.

- Estamos bien por ahora.- respondí mientras abría una nueva carpeta ahora sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

- Gracias de todas formas.- completó la oración Matt sin previo aviso, cosa que al principio me pareció extraña, pero no después de recordar que parecía llevarse bastante bien con el anciano.

Watari se encaminó a la puerta y colocando el código allí se retiró, pero justo antes de que la cerrara, el tarado de Jasper se acercó.

- ¿Están seguros de que no necesitan nada?- preguntó con tono de chico bueno, a lo que Watari daba un paso hacia atrás ya que la pregunta estaba dirigida especialmente a Matt, quien en ese momento volteó hacia donde yo estaba en un gesto inquisitivo, como pidiendo licencia para algo, a lo cual respondí endureciendo mis pupilas y apretando mis labios en una fina línea.

- Estaremos bien Jasper.- respondió el pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces y pude ver con claridad cómo los ojos el aludido se abrían en sorpresa ante sus actitudes. La puerta se cerró finalmente y pude concentrarme en mis observaciones.

**Había algo que no estaba bien, Jasper era un conocido, podría decir que lo conocía más que a Mello, pero su repentino interés por mi comenzaba a molestarme. Ciertamente el chico parecía confiar más en mí que en Mello, pero si lo pensaba al frío, parecía temerme ¿Pero de qué? Era sólo un niño cuando ayudé a que atraparan y luego asesinaran a aquel hombre tan horrible que había apagado la vida de mis padres, y sí recordaba a Jasper, que también era un niño en ese entonces, más bien un adolescente con la increíble habilidad de ser un francotirador. Pero lo que me llamó la atención entre el mar de mis recuerdos, es que Jasper, luego de asesinar aquel hombre, lloró desconsolado como si hubiese perdido algo valioso y huyó de todos, de hecho no supe nada de él mientras me recuperaba y Watari nunca comentó nada de él hasta ahora. Es extraño, muy extraño, así que preferí mantener a Jasper a raya.**

Ya había analizado las fotos de las escenas de crimen y en ese momento me encontraba viendo las fotografías de los cadáveres en diferentes ángulos, tonos y perspectivas, no había nada extraño, más bien parecía que sólo se encontraban dormidos._Nada... no hay absolutamente nada que vincule a las víctimas._ Estaba a punto de pasar a la penúltima foto, pero antes de hacerlo, noté que la que corrientemente observaba era L de un hombre calvo. Decidí darle una vista preliminar antes de pasar a la siguiente, y me detuve en su cabeza. Había una fotografía en la que se podía distinguir una mancha casi imperceptible cerca de su oreja izquierda, en cada carpeta había una imagen como esta, tomada desde el mismo ángulo y con las mismas luces. Aumenté el zoom para ver mejor esa mancha, que cada vez que se agrandaba, lucía más parecida a un número. _Parece un ocho a mi juzgar..._ pensé observando con mayor detenimiento y agudizando mis vista lo mejor posible._ ¿Será posible que..._ la mancha tenía características de ser inducida por una quemadura, por lo que en ese mismo momento analicé mis probabilidades. Regresé a la primera carpeta de imágenes, con las fotografías de la primera víctima y busque la que estuviera en un mismo ángulo que la que acababa de ver, por ende, también de la oreja izquierda. Activé el zoom una vez más y observé con la misma cautela y atención, también parecía haber algo marcado_ Podría decir que se asemeja a un diecinueve, _la primera víctima había sido un empresario cualquiera, su carpeta de datos no revelaba nada importante. Observé también imágenes similares de la segunda, tercera y cuarta víctima, pero al llegar a la cuarta, no noté absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cambiando las tonalidades y la graduación de la luz, pero esta víctima era una mujer, ¿Eso cambiaría algo?_ Sería demasiado predecible,_ me dije, pero luego decidí observar de todas maneras, su oído derecho en este caso, desde el mismo ángulo, y allí estaba la misma mancha, pero esta vez parecía un número quince.

**No sé porque extraña razón decidí levantar la vista de la enorme pila de papeles y noté como mello miraba casi fijo un punto en la fotografía de una de las escenas del crimen. ****_Uno nueve, diecinueve_****, pensé mientras veía ese mínimo detalle en la foto, era tan mínimo que era casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no tuviese la habilidad de Mello, pero más allá de ver ese detalle en la fotografía, la computadora mostraba el siguiente digito, que trataba de conseguir la fuente del hackeo, ****_¡Maldición! _****mi mente gritó****_, esta en este distrito, debo decírselo. _****Me levanté mientras tomaba valor, pero el parecía ocupado en algo también important****_e._**

No quise despegarme de la computadora por nada del mundo, cada vez que veía un número lo memorizaba, continué viendo los archivos cambiando de lugar si la víctima era de sexo femenino o masculino. Todas ellas tenían los números en el mismo lugar,_las huellas de la sombra_ me dije viendo las 'manchas' que el asesino había dejado. Llegué a la última víctima y anoté las últimas cifras del código que debía formarse. Matt se había levantado de su posición y pude escucharle acercarse a mí, volteé ligeramente y lo vi sosteniendo una de las carpetas con un gesto vencido en sus facciones_ como lo supuse, tampoco tienes nada_me dije recordando que yo tampoco había encontrado relación alguna entre las víctimas.

- Mello... yo...- intentó decir algo, pero me apresuré a interrumpirlo.

**_Tal vez sea prudente esperar,_**** pensé al ser interrumpido por mello.**

- Necesito que anotes los números que voy a dictarte ahora.- ordene a lo que él rápidamente alcanzaba un cuaderno en blanco de dios-sabe-dónde y un bolígrafo de igual procedencia listo para escucharme.

- Diecinueve, ocho, uno, cuatro, quince, veintitrés, nueve, diecinueve, nueve, catorce, dos, veintiuno, tres, once, nueve, catorce, siete, ocho, uno, trece.- tomé aire- ¿Lo tienes?-

- Eso creo.- dijo algo dudoso y mostrándome el cuaderno en donde acababa de anotar lo que yo había dictado en tiempo record. Le eché un vistazo para revisar que estén todos como yo los había mencionada _19-8-1-4-15-23-9-19-9-14-2-21-3-11-9-14-7-8-1-13 ¿Qué se supone que..._ asentí en aprobación mientras Matt giraba e cuaderno para observar los números con detenimiento milisegundos luego, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse en sorpresa ante lo que acababa de descifrar.

**Los números se organizaban en mi mente, podría leer cada número asociado a una letra del abecedario, era como un don que había desarrollado mientras realizaba largas líneas de código, en mi tiempo libre. Lentamente leí lo que mi mente me decía, qué eran esos números codificados.**

- Sha-dow-isin... buck… ingham.- musitó aún con gesto sorprendido.- ¡Shadow is in Buckingham!- exclamó mostrándome el código.- Es un código básico de letras y números...- dijo algo temeroso_ ¿Cómo demonios no lo pensé antes?_ Me dije golpeando mi rostro con la palma de mi mano imaginariamente y enarqué una ceja.

- Debemos buscar el próximo evento que se realice en el palacio ahora.- dije mientras ambos no acercábamos a los ordenadores que habían en la habitación y comenzábamos con la búsqueda. No había ningún evento público en las fuentes de información en las que yo entraba, quizá había alguna reunión de la que sólo se enterarían asistentes y personas cercanas a la corona.- ¿Crees que puedas irrumpir en la base de datos del palacio?- pregunté con voz firme.

**_Puedo entrar a la base, sólo debes pedírmelo_****, pensé mientras sus palabras comenzaban a resonar en mis oídos.**

- Sí, puedo hacerlo.- fue la respuesta de Matt e inmediatamente realizó unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos tecleando con rapidez sobrehumana, diez segundos después habíamos abierto la base de datos de la realeza y entramos a un sitio donde se apuntaban los eventos recientes y futuros, sus motivos, las personas que concurrirían y el nivel de importancia, dándonos descripciones detalladas de cada reunión y junta de negocios a las cuales asistiría la reina en persona. Y luego lo vimos, el quince de octubre habría una cena donde al parecer se cerraría un trato con una familia bastante allegada a la reina. Eso nos decía que tendríamos sólo un día para planear todas las estrategias para el arresto des asesino y puntualmente para descubrir quién de hecho lo era. Antes que nada debíamos llamar a Watari para que anunciara que habíamos dado un gran paso en la investigación, porque no era necesario que continuaran buscando más cosas los demás si nosotros ya teníamos las respuestas.

- Ven Matt, debemos comunicarle de esto a Watari y los negligentes del equipo.- dije sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y colocaba mi parte del código. Matt simplemente se acercó y presionó las cifras que había memorizado y la puerta se abrió frente a nosotros.

**El aire fresco del exterior golpeó mi rostro y con ese mínimo aire, algo comenzó a pulsar en mi cabeza, Buckingham, Near, Mello, Watari, Jasper, L, todos sus nombres y rostros pasaron por mi mente, como si se tratara de un juego de mi consola, el cual al pulsar un botón sus rostros aparecían frente a mis googles naranjas. Frases sueltas llegaban a mi mente y sus voces llenaban todo el lugar, mientras ignoraba por completo el exterior solo para mezclarse con mi pensamiento, 'Extrema seguridad', 'Debemos protegerlos', 'No pueden salir', comenzaba a marearme, a sentir el efecto del cambio del ambiente. Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y un pantallazo negro inundo mi visión, resaltando sólo en letras blancas aquella frase de la nota de L 'Te espero en Londres'. Abrí los ojos de golpe, entendiendo lo que sucedía, la ubicación, las huellas del asesino, Mello aquí, Watari, hasta Jasper encajaba a la perfección. ****_Debo decirle esto a Mello_****, pensé pero no, el chico parecía estar en trance, producto de la satisfacción de conseguir una pista después del esfuerzo sobre humano…**

Al parecer era algo tarde ya, todos lucían condenadamente cansados y a simple vista se distinguía que a cafeína ya no surtía efecto en sus párpados pesados. Me sorprendí no haber mirado el reloj ni una sola vez desde que llegamos, así que subí la vista y leí la hora que denotaba el reloj digital de pared en el centro de la otra habitación. todos voltearon hacia nosotros en ese momento con gestos incrédulos en sus facciones y algunos como diciendo '¿Ya se dieron por vencidos niños?', pero eso no me afectó en lo absoluto, más bien sentí como mis labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa sarcástica, hasta que una tediosa voz se hizo oír rompiendo el repentino silencio.

- No es hora de jugar, mocoso, estamos intentando trabajar aquí.-_ El maldito me llamó mocoso, _pensé entronando mis ojos en dirección a Jasper que mantenía un gesto cansado y agobiado en su rostro. Debo aceptar que quise golpearlo en ese momento, pero luché contra mis impulsos e intensifiqué mi sonrisa.

- OH, ya veo... ¿Tiene algo interesante?- pregunté con voz juguetona mientras tomaba una barra de chocolate de mis bolsillos_WOW, lo había olvidado por completo._

**_Esto va mal_****, pensé cuando vi a Mello comenzar su enfrentamiento verbal hasta la muerte…**

- Eso es lo que intentamos hacer enano, no somos superhéroes, ahora regresa a la habitación y ponte a jugar con tus muñecas.-_ ¡Maldito hijo de... calma Mello, sólo quiere ver tu impulsividad otra vez... no te rebajes a su nivel_ el tic en mi ceja no se hizo esperar, estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero me contuve lo mejor posible y continué sonriendo.

**_¿Qué? Le dijo enano ¿Jugar con muñecas? éste no es el Jasper que conocí y creo que se está excediendo_****. De repente sentí como la incomodidad, rodeaba mi cuerpo, no entendía por qué extraña razón la más mínima ofensa hacia Mello me afectaba, haciéndome olvidar todo en el acto.**

- No mencioné nada sobre superhéroes... pero nosotros somos superdotados y quizá podríamos ayudarte, no creo que tu cerebro esté lo suficientemente desarrollado como para resolver esto por tu cuenta. Oh, si en caso no entendiste mi indirecta, te llamé RE-TRA-SA-DO.- pronuncié quedamente como si estuviera hablando con un infante, mi sonrisa era cada vez más amplia._ Soy genial._ Jasper se levantó de su asiento soltando los papeles que leía y se aproximó a mí con aire amenazante... uno que ni siquiera me afectó. Estábamos frente a frente, bien él era más alto que yo, pero aún así no me intimidaba, tenía el tamaño de Francis o quizá de ese tal Joseph a quien había golpeado ayer._ Si se sobrepasa, será fácil pelear con él _murmuré para mis adentros extremadamente confiado.

- ¿Qué insinúas enano?- gritó. Matt parecía comenzar a temblar a mis espaldas, seguramente temiendo lo peor.

**La tensión, rodeó mi cuerpo, pero a diferencia de todas las demás circunstancias, mi temblor era de pura ira…**

- ¿Lo ves? Lo pronuncié lento y aún así no lo comprendes del todo.- susurré con voz sombría, de un momento a otro uno de sus puños se dirigió a mi rostro y yo lo evadí logrando que pierda un poco el equilibrio, pero aún así no cayó al suelo.- Hasta eres lento para moverte.-

- ¡Ahora verás!- se acercó hacia mí nuevamente, pero justo en el momento en que una de sus manos me alcanzara, Matt se acercó y presionó su hombro con dos de sus dedos. De inmediato el brazo de Jasper cayó como paralizado y el pelirrojo se interpuso entre nosotros. -¿Matt?-

**Vi como el ataque comenzaba y en definitiva, esto tenía que parar por dos razones: la primera, hay que comunicarle los avances a Watari; la segunda... Mello, no podía permitir que de alguna forma lastimara a alguien. Vi como la mano de Jasper se estiraba hacia él y yo, tocando sus hombros, hice los típicos puntos de presión. Sin sudar, sin inmutarme, la mano de Jasper se durmió por completo, pero lo peor estaba por venir, pues quien me consideraba un amigo después de tantos años, se asombró de mi nueva actitud y no fue el único, pues yo mismo no podía entender mi necesidad de pelear hasta la muerte. Me dolió la forma que me veía Jasper, pero era por su propio bien, Mello lo haría polvo y destrozaría medio comando solo por pelear con él, obvio que ninguno de los dos entendería mi posición. Tome valor y trate de que con mis ojos y expresiones se entendiera que no fue con intención…**

- Necesitamos hablar con Watari... L-lo siento...- fue lo único que él murmuró ante el rostro del chico desencajado y desconcertado, entronando sus ojos en dirección a los míos una vez más._ HAHA!_

Jasper se resignó ante las tranquilas palabras de Matt y tomó su celular con su otra mano, aparentemente con la que me había atacado, estaba paralizada y no podía moverla_ ¿Cómo diantres hizo eso?_ me pregunté observando a Matt.

**Sentí la mirada inquisidora de Mello, seguramente no puede entender de dónde diablos saco mis movimientos, pero en mi defensa solo pensaré que es fácil para alguien cuyos padres le enseñaron a defenderse antes que ni si quiera pudiera estar de pie. Llevé mis ojos al suelo, sintiendo de cierta forma vergüenza y traté ignorarlo, aunque para mí era imposible ignorarlo con esa mirada.**

En minutos, Watari se encontraba allí y estuvimos listos para explicarle lo que habíamos descubierto hasta ese momento.

- Sabia que lo lograrían.- dijo Watari colocando una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que su rostro se viera gracioso por el bigote que cubría dicha sonrisa. Observó el código con detenimiento asintiendo en aprobación al mensaje oculto, que se formaba sin dificultad alguna. Era correcto desde cualquier punto de vista, y demasiado predecible, pero se notaba que esta era la primera vez que le asesino dejaba este tipo de pistas por el bajo nivel de complejidad que había en lo que se formaba.

**Vi el rostro de Watari iluminarse, para mí era más que suficiente, pues él era lo más similar a un padre para mí, pero lo que me llamó más la atención era la cara de satisfacción de Mello… Me atreví a hablar, pues odiaba en sobremanera figurar de alguna forma.**

- E-en realidad fue Mello quien...- Matt había comenzado a hablar, pero yo interrumpí una vez más.

- Lo hicimos juntos.- pronuncié con firmeza e intentando no verme demasiado humilde. Pude ver otra vez cómo los ojos de Watari y de Matt se abrían en completo shok por lo que acababa de decir, yo simplemente aparté la vista de allí, viéndome como si lo que había dicho no fuera TAN extraño como en realidad lo era.

**_¿Qué demonios? Eso... eso es ¿Humildad? _****gritó mi mente, si en definitiva fue un acto humilde ¿Pero por qué?**

- Bien, creo que es hora de explicarles la situación al equipo.- dijo el anciano poniéndose de pié de la silla giratoria que ocupaba y carraspeando para atraer la atención de las personas que trabajaban en el caso con nosotros.- Me gustaría tener su atención por favor.- todos quedaron en silencio esperando las palabras de Watari de un momento a otro.- Los niños encontraron algo bastante interesante. Verán, al parecer el asesino dejó un código de números y letras en los cuerpos.-

- Lo siento Watari pero eso es prácticamente imposible, yo revisé los cadáveres en persona y no encontré tal cosa...- afirmó una de las mujeres de allí_ que molestia, que no haya prestado la suficiente atención no es mi culpa._

- Lo vi perfectamente.- aseguré tornando mi mirada fría nuevamente, esa mujer me observó por unas milésimas de segundo y apartó la vista algo atemorizada._ Pobre persona..._

**_Y allí vamos, el típico tira y encoge de los adultos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser creer que un niño rubio con corte de chica y un chico pelirrojo adicto a las computadoras, puedan notar algo relevante? es decir, ¿Qué nos diferencia?, ¿Acaso es que no tomamos café o no fumamos? Bien, a L último soy una excepción, pero en lo demás somos iguales…_**

- Pues necesitamos las pruebas.- se atrevió a decir un hombre gordo mientras terminaba de beber su taza de café.

**_¿Pruebas? ¿Quiere pruebas? pues se las daremos._**

En ese momento Matt sin decir nada se acercó hacia una de las computadoras de allí e intentó acceder a la carpeta de archivos de la primera víctima, pero todo estaba bloqueado.

**_Ya veo... bloqueado ¿Cuántos filtros y sistemas de seguridad pueden tener? Claves, nada que un buen código no pueda destruir_****, sonreí para mí y comencé a teclear. Luego de saltar el "sistema de seguridad", trataría de organizar un poco las cosas, para que todos entendieran lo que mi compañero seguramente explicaría.**

Sin un ápice de preocupación movió sus dedos hábilmente en el teclado creando una nueva contraseña en cuestión de segundos ante la mirada atónita de todo el equipo. Luego empezó a mover todas las fotografías que yo observaba a una carpeta en común en tiempo récord y preparando velozmente una presentación de diapositivas._ Entonces, sí estaba prestando atención a las imágenes._ Presionó Enter finalmente y la primera fotografía apareció en la pantalla gigante que reposaba en una de las paredes.

- ¿Cómo diablos entraste en la base de datos? tenía diez códigos de bloqueo directo diferentes y una barrera de virus.- cuestionó un hombre de no mas de treinta años con la mirada desencajada.- Yo los creé.-

- Matt es un hacker Henry. Puede irrumpir en cualquier sistema de seguridad del mundo.- aclaró el anciano sonriendo orgullosamente.- ahora veamos qué tienen para decir.- me acerqué a la pantalla señalé la fotografía con mi índice logrando que su sensibilidad al tacto activara el zoom y la imagen ganara tamaño.

- El asesino dejó marcado quizá a través de quemaduras, números detrás de los oídos de cada víctima, justo donde el cabello no crece, pero está bien oculta.- dije señalando el diecinueve que se formaba en la primera mancha.

- ¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir con eso?- decidí callar por un momento dejando que Matt hablara ahora, _odio repetir mis explicaciones..._ él entendió mi gesto e intentó hablar con más volumen.

**_Muy bien me toca hablar... sólo no falles_****, pensé mientras trataba de modular mi vos y adecuarla para hablar en público.**

- Los números forman parte de una código de letras básico.- presionó una tecla y las veinte fotografías aparecieron una al lado de la otra, debajo de cada una de ellas aparecía los números encontrados más legibles y al lado de ellos, la letra a la cual correspondía cada cifra.- Es una forma bastante fácil de escribir un mensaje oculto, y éste dice 'Shadow is in Buckingham'. En total hay veinte víctimas, tal como el número de letras del mensaje- Todos estaban completamente anonadados. Yo sólo sonreía altivamente.

- Con la última fotografía que dejó el asesino, se sobreentendió que atacaría a la reina y que iría hacia el palacio, Matt entró en la base de datos real en lugar de la de Scotland Yard y revisamos la lista personal de actividades y reuniones a las que asistiría la reina.- completé.

- Su itinerario es bastante agitado y hay un evento de mucha importancia al que debe asistir, pero no es en el palacio, por lo que buscamos cual de las reuniones se realizaría allí y sólo hay una que se llevará a cabo el quince de octubre... mañana, seguramente atacará allí.- confirmó Matt un poco más confiado ahora. **Había llegado el momento, había llegado el instante en que debía soltar todo lo que mi mente había reconstruido un instante antes de que Jasper y Mello intentaran pelear, mi mente pulsaba, repitiendo la frase de L de mi nota 'Te espero en Londres'.- **pero no creo que la reina sea su verdadero objetivo.- agregó._ Esperen, ¿Qué demonios dice?_ Pensé cambiando mi expresión.- Más bien tengo algunos motivos para creer que el asesino sabe que L trabaja en este caso, ese sería el por qué de haber dejado en código el lugar donde se encontraría. De alguna manera sabe que L se encontrará cerca de allí para dirigir el caso y planeará algo más.- **Suspiré viendo el rostro de Mello con un gesto de completo desconcierto, pero mi carácter desconfiado, me indicaba que no sería bueno revelar toda la información al equipo, pues dos de ellos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.**

_Ahora lo entiendo, a mí también se me hizo extraño que deje tanta información sobre su próximo crimen, él quiere retar a L para que vaya a buscarlo en persona, pero L no sería tan estúpido... un momento ¿Hay posibilidad de que sepa que nosotros estamos trabajando en el caso y no L?_

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, hubo un repentino cortocircuito que logró que todas la luces se apagaran dejando encendida sólo una pantalla que comenzó a reproducir un video en el que sólo se oía una voz.

**Todo se oscureció y en ese instante la última pieza se colocó en mi mente, ****_maldición, _****pensé mientras tanteaba en la oscuridad buscando a Mello. No debía estar solo y mucho menos con la confirmación de mi sospechas.**

- A estas alturas, ya deben haber encontrado el mensaje ¿No lo creen? Si ese no es el caso, deberían apresurarse, la reina corre peligro... mis saludos... L.- mis músculos se tensaron de una manera horrorosa, la voz era la de una mujer, más bien una adolescente de no más de veinte años. Mi sangre se congeló una vez más y comencé a temblar imperceptiblemente. Algo me decía que esta mujer había olvidado completamente activar el filtro de voz, por lo que no tuve problemas reconociéndola._ Es T, no puede ser, ella no debería estar libre._

##::##Flashback##::##

T era una niña de Wammy's House sólo la vi cuando acababa de entrar en el orfanato, ella sería mi compañera de cuarto, ya que las habitaciones no estaban disponibles, pero ella se rehusó a las decisiones de L y sufrió de un ataque de ira, por lo que para controlarla, se la llevaron del orfanato ese mismo día. Yo había tomado su habitación desde ese entonces pero Roger había mencionado que volvería una vez que se recuperara. Eso no sucedió, era bastante peligroso que esa chica continuara teniendo vínculos con el orfanato, por lo que L realizó los arreglos necesarios para el traslado definitivo a una casa de recuperación. Durante las siguientes semanas, encontré bajo la cama y escondidas en distintos lugares cintas de audio con mensajes que, para ser sincero, me atemorizaban de alguna extraña manera. Mensajes que decían: 'Estás en mí lugar' 'Me encargaré de que te alejes de allí' 'Fuera!' y cosas por el estilo, ella sabía desde antes que le asignarían un compañero de habitación y había preparado las grabaciones con antelación.

El tiempo pasaba, yo le había comunicado a L el problema, pero él me aseguró que no tenía por qué preocuparme, que T estaba bajo control, me dijo que él mismo la envió a un lugar mejor. Al oír sus palabras simplemente asentí depositando toda mi confianza en él, sabiendo que si el lo decía, yo estaba a salvo. Desde ese momento no supe más de ella, pero no pude olvidar por completo su voz, una voz algo aguda pero sombría, una voz bastante parecida a la de mi madre.

##::##Flashback end ##::##

**Vi a Mello petrificarse y no pude entender su actitud, parecía estar asustado o más que nada sorprendido, parece reconocer la voz ****_¿Qué demonios sucede?_**

- M-Mello... ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Watari notando mi rostro petrificado._ No, todo es intencional, ella quiso que L reconociera su voz, sabe que al haber sido una de los niños de Wammy's, L le dará una mayor importancia y la confrontaría, si bien no en persona, pero desde muy cerca._

- Watari... es... es T.- todos los allí presentes me observaron fijo sin entender lo que acababa de decir, pero Watari lo comprendió perfectamente.- No olvidaría esa... esa voz.- pronuncié fríamente.

- Tendremos que tomar medidas especiales entonces. Matt, te encargarás de las estrategias de ahora en adelante, ¿Entendido?- ordenó Watari algo preocupado. Las luces y las máquinas volvieron a la normalidad mientras el video se borraba automáticamente. Volteé y caminé hacia la habitación, Matt me siguió de inmediato y colocó su parte del código para que esta se abriera y entramos allí en silencio... una vez que cerramos la puerta, comencé a temblar.

**El chico parecía realmente aterrado, pero seguramente lo que estaba a punto de revelarle no mejoraría las circunstancias. No soy una persona que sea hábil socializando y más si la persona con quien me tocaba hacerlo era él.**

**Ignoré por un minuto a Mello y dirigí la mirada a la consola, el ultimo digito de la posición de la fuente del hackeo. Mi corazón latió con mayor velocidad, mi respiración se agitó y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lo tomé por el brazo para ser correspondido con una expresión más iracunda que de costumbre, la cual pasé por alto. Mientras arrastraba a Mello, apagaba las luces del lugar y caminaba hacia el fondo de la habitación. ****_Cuatro esquinas, debe existir un punto ciego_****, pensé caminando más rápidamente, ****_allá_****, mi cerebro exclamó mientras el rubio parecía estar a punto de gritarme. Lancé su humanidad a una esquina entre un archivero y la pared, el chico se tensó cuando lo tomé por los hombros y arrodillándome lo obligue a que me imitara, su expresión cambió a una que no supe descifrar.**

_¿Qué diantres le sucede a este idiota?_ Me pregunté luego de que me empujara con fuerza hacia una esquina del cuarto nerviosamente. Presionó mis hombros mientras caía de rodillas llevándome consigo_ Repito, ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?_ De pronto su rostro se acercó demasiado al mío para mi gusto. Sus googles colgaban de su cuello por lo que una vez más pude observar sus orbes usualmente tranquilas, brillar con nerviosismo y algo de temor. Su rostro se acercaba cada vez más y más_¿Qué demonios cree que hace?_ Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

**Me acerqué a él y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca en plena oscuridad y susurrando le dije:**

**- Él está aquí- me miró como si yo hubiese perdido la razón, así que ya comenzaba a zafarse de mis manos cuando repetí - La sombra esta en el edificio...-**

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo? T..._

**Giré hacia la consola y él imitó mi movimiento y ambos vimos, el cuadro negro latir, Edificio Stantong, Londres, Inglaterra.**

**-T esta aquí- susurró Mello.**


	10. Chapter 10 la sombra IV, Miedo

**Capítulo 10: La sombra IV, Miedo**

No pude concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera dejar de temblar o asimilar el hecho de que algo que en verdad me aterraba se encontrara tan cerca de mí... y de que yo era casi completamente vulnerable en esta situación, ya que TENÍA que haber un complot entre algunas de las personas de aquí, uno perfectamente armado, ya que L no dejaría pasar nada. Pero L no estaba aquí para supervisar las cosas por su cuenta... nosotros éramos L ahora.

_Nadie tiene una mínima idea del peligro que corremos aquí, ni siquiera Matt, ni siquiera yo. ¿De qué llegaría a ser capaz T? Si en caso ella fue responsable de los asesinatos... si ella lo hizo, entonces estamos peligro... si T es parecida en lo más mínimo e insignificante a Beyond Birthday todos corremos un gran peligro. Pero es imposible que ella haya llegado hasta aquí por sí sola... alguien está infiltrado con nosotros. _No podía dejar de repetírmelo en mi cabeza 'Ella está aquí' 'Vino a buscarme' 'T está aquí y vino por mí', pero tampoco podía terminar de asimilarlo por completo.

**El estado de conmoción de Mello, era realmente sorprendente, solo comparable al temor que yo sentía cuando me obligaban a salir. El chico parecía entrar y salir de un terrible trance, pero lo peor era que él denominaba a la sombra, T. **_**¿Quién por un demonio es T?**_

- ¿T?- en el silencio del cuarto sólo oí la voz de Matt formulando una pregunta, pero no pude responderla de la mejor manera.

- Ella está aquí, Matt.- susurré con aire psicópata y mirándolo directo a los ojos en un intento de transmitirle todo el terror que sentía... un intento que al parecer resultó fortuito ya que noté cómo sus propias pupilas se achicaban en desconcierto y miedo.

_**A mí no me importa quién demonios era, el punto es que la sombra está en el edificio y podríamos ser atacados en cualquier instante y ¿Por qué dice ella?, ¿No es un él? Dios, me estoy cansando de no entender nada, la actitud de Watari y luego la de Mello, que alguien me explique y no me moveré hasta obtener una maldita respuesta…**_

- ¿Ella? ¿A qué te refieres Mello? ¡Vamos di algo!- parecía impaciente y el agarre en mis hombros ganó firmeza para agitarme ligeramente buscando respuesta_ ¿Acaso me quedé callado más tiempo del debido?_ Todo demostraba que sí lo había hecho, tal como solía cuando era más pequeño y me preguntaban algo a lo que simplemente no quería responder.

- ¡La sombra Matt! ¡_Ella_ es la sombra! ¡_T_ es mi sombra!- exclamé exaltado apartando sus manos de mí en una maniobra de defensa._ No soporto que me toquen y mucho menos que me sostengan, me falta el aire._

_**Maldición, ¿Qué trata de hacer?**_** pensé mientras mis manos hacían más presión para que el chico se mantuviera calmado** _**¿Cuál es su maldito problema? No me lo comeré vivo, de hecho no soy caníbal, y con su escándalo solo lograra que él o ella, o sea la sombra, se entere que nos dimos cuenta de su presencia**_**.** Intenté salir del escondite, pero Matt me mantuvo firmemente allí sin darme la oportunidad a zafarme.- ¡Suéltame demonios!-

**Abrí mis ojos de par en par, tratando de darle a entender lo que estaba haciendo, pero su desesperación era tal que no podía entender mis indirectas, así que debí decírselo...**

- Hay cámaras en todas partes, sabrán que lo descubrimos.-_ Debí suponerlo_ abandoné la lucha antes de que siquiera empezara y me dejé caer en el suelo de rodillas nuevamente, intentando normalizar mi agitación y mis intentos de escapar de allí corriendo a lo que mis piernas dieran. Odiaba sentirme de esa forma, odiaba sentir miedo, odiaba ser débil... pero lamentablemente, aunque a veces me sea duro admitirlo, eso es lo que soy... un patético niño asustado.

- Debemos salir de aquí...- murmuré con voz queda y baja abriendo mis ojos en demasía mientras se mantenían en un punto fijo del suelo._ Debemos huir, correr, escapar y que nadie nos encuentre... que T jamás nos encuentre._ Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo había comenzado a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás y de atrás hacia delante. No entendía nada, no entendía por qué demonios le temía tanto a T, ni siquiera llegué a conocerla, pero el sólo hecho de que su voz fuera exactamente igual a la de mi madre cuando se enfadaba, me hacía estremecer en puro temor.- Debemos irnos... hay que salir de aquí.-

_**¿Por qué le teme? Dios, se está meciendo, debo hacer algo. Huir no es una opción, si se enteran de que tratamos de escapar, la vida de Mello, Watari y hasta del propio L correría peligro... debo calmarlo de alguna forma, debe escucharme...**_

- Mello... ¡Mello escúchame!- a estas alturas sentía cómo Matt me agitaba realmente preocupado, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía las ordenes que mi cerebro le enviaba, estaba completamente bloqueado. Mi mirada no se despegaba del suelo y a pesar de todo, continuaba meciéndome hacia atrás y hacia delante repitiendo que debíamos abandonar el edificio como un mantra.**Parecía estar en shock, **_**dios estoy asustado, ¿Qué le pasa?,**_ **y en ese instante como un flash del pasado, llegó ese recuerdo de cómo mi madre solía calmarme cuando una terrible, pesadilla, me despertaba. Module mi voz, hasta hacerla suave y como un susurro me acerque más a él, que a cada nanosegundo, se encargaba de rechazarme.**

- Tranquilízate... vamos, baja el volumen un poco.- _¿Estoy gritando acaso?_ Mi voz no respondía a mis órdenes, todo oscurecía de a poco.- Mello, Mello estoy aquí contigo... no estás sólo.- _Al parecer comencé a repetir lo mismo de siempre._ Recordé que, cuando vivía con mis padres cada vez, luego de cada golpiza, me arrinconaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación en la que me encontrase, estrujaba mi crucifijo entre mis manos y comenzaba rezar la misma oración. 'Ayúdame Señor, estoy sólo, me duele, ya no quiero estar sólo, tengo miedo.' Eso era lo que me encontraba diciendo, estaba repitiendo esa oración y sentía cómo mi mano derecha presionaba mi rosario con más fuerza de la necesaria, marcando la forma de la cruz en mi piel 'eres mi único refugio'.

_**¿Se siente solo? ¿Qué tipo de daño le habrán hecho? ni si quiera deseo imaginarlo de alguna forma.**_** Tomé valor y aunque sabía que el chico podía golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente, decidí que era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.**

De pronto sentí cómo unas frías manos tomaban mi rostro y lo levantaban con algo de esfuerzo ya que yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder... hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, pude sentir que también se encontraba atemorizado de alguna manera, pero sus ojos... sus ojos parecían mantener la calma y la serenidad intentando transmitírmelas a mí mediante el contacto que manteníamos en completo silencio.

- Por favor tranquilízate.- me susurró con voz amable y suave, dejando que me pierda de a poco en el tranquilizante verde de sus orbes. Me sentí extraño, mi cuerpo dejaba de temblar y de mecerse automáticamente y mi voz se apagaba deteniendo mi mantra y formando parte del oscuro silencio. Pestañeé, lo hice una y otra vez... volví a la realidad.

- ¿Matt?- susurré aún sin entender enteramente lo que acababa de pasar. Él simplemente pareció volver a la vida y se relajó a medida que yo regresaba a lo verosímil.

**Parecía volver en sí, **_**de alguna forma lo que hice lo calmó, aunque no sé muy bien cómo**_**. Estaba más que aterrado, su actitud me asustaba, no por el hecho de reaccionar así, si no porque sé lo que es tener un trauma y al parecer él tenía uno.**

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, dejando de lado mi trauma y poniéndome de pie con velocidad.- Debemos decírselo a Watari.- dije secamente y haciendo un ademán a Matt para que me diera lugar, él se movió de allí y yo me encaminé hacia una de las mesas de noche donde había dejado mi celular._ Espero no haber hecho demasiado escándalo... Matt seguramente me creerá un psicópata._- Enciende un cigarrillo.- susurré casi sin mover mis labios._ Hay cámaras aquí ¿No es así?_

_**¿Encender un cigarro? ¿Pero qué diablos... bueno, en definitiva, mi deber no es cuestionar sus ordenes, no en balde él es el segundo.**_

Pude notar con nitidez su expresión de sorpresa, pero lo hizo sin objetar. Encendí las luces mientras observaba de reojo cómo Matt alcanzaba de sus bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomaba uno encendiéndolo y dando una profunda calada,_ se ve que lo necesitaba y que aún no entiende qué planeo._ Tomé un cenicero de la misma mesa que sostenía mi móvil y me acerqué a Matt aparentando enfado.

_**¿Ahora está molesto? Pero ¿Qué le sucede? Y yo digo que tengo problemas…**_

- Si vas a fumar hazlo allí.- dije cortantemente pasándole el cenicero y bajo del mismo, mi celular. Su rostro parecía tener dibujado un enorme signo de pregunta en el momento en que lo envié a fumar en la esquina escondida del cuarto, pero lo entendió perfectamente cuando sintió mi celular deslizarse entre sus manos junto con el pequeño recipiente de metal. Me acerqué a la silla giratoria que estaba cerca del archivero, donde Matt se agachaba para continuar fumando y preparaba el celular para enviar una mensaje de texto, tomé un bolígrafo y comencé a dar suaves y casi inaudibles golpecitos sobre la mesa rogando a todos lo dioses que Matt comprendiera clave Morse.

_**Ok... tengo el celular, tengo un cigarrillo... pero ahora ¿Qué hago? si escribo un mensaje directo, posiblemente lo intercepten y será nuestro fin.**_** Cerré mis ojos y permití que el humo del cigarrillo llegar hasta mis pulmones. **_**Piensa Matt, piensa**_** me decía, cuando escuché unos pequeños golpes que estaba emitiendo Mello con un bolígrafo. **_**Suena como clave Morse, preste más atención, si es clave Morse…**_

El mensaje que le había dictado a Matt decía: 'Watari, necesito chocolate y debo escogerlo yo. En diez minutos saldré de la habitación con Matt.'Escuché el ligero sonido de las teclas del móvil presionándose con rapidez mientras escribían el mensaje de texto. _Gracias al cielo..._ me dije mientras Matt continuaba escribiendo. Ni bien lo enviamos al número de Watari, el pelirrojo se quedó unos momentos más allí agachado terminando su cigarrillo para no parecer sospechoso.

_**Solo queda esperar que de alguna forma Watari entienda lo que Mello le envió en este mensaje, pues yo no entendí el asunto del chocolate. Sé que es adicto, como yo lo soy al cigarrillo, pero ¿Por qué? creo que exagero**_** pensé,**_**mejor dejar que él sea él.**_** No me atreví acercarme, ni hablar, ya había tentado mucho al destino al acercarme de alguna forma a Mello, así que no es conveniente decir algo.**

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a siquiera articular una sílaba hasta que los diez minutos finalmente pasaron y yo me encaminé hacia la puertaluego de tomar una chaqueta bastante abrigada _seguramente se preguntará por qué chocolate... es demasiado tarde como para pedirle un paseo por Londres al anciano, y Watari suele llevarme a elegir chocolate una vez cada mes, eso significa que será una buena excusa para sacarnos del edificio por unos momentos._

- Toma algún abrigo que tengas.- ordené a lo que Matt sacaba de uno de los armarios rápidamente un extraño chaleco con algo parecido a piel de algún animal color marfil en sus extremos y formando algunas subdivisiones, le quedaba algo grande pero de todas formas se lo puso.

Colocamos el código y salimos de allí, todo el equipo se vía agitado, la mayoría de ellos. Mis ojos se pasearon por el cuarto de comandos hasta que me detuve en un punto donde el anciano nos esperaba.

_-_ ¿El joven Matt nos acompañará, principito?- pronunció amablemente a lo que yo asentía y avanzaba entre las personas de allí seguido de Matt. Watari esperó a que lo alcanzáramos y abrió la puerta para que pasáramos.

- ¿Van a algún lugar?- preguntó Jasper emergiendo de la nada. Fruncí el entrecejo en na expresión de hastío._ Otra vez este idiota._

_**Maldición Jasper,**_** tragué grueso al ver al muchacho, parecía demasiado interesado en conocer nuestro destino y solo necesitaba un movimiento más para confirmar mis sospechas.**

- No tiene de qué preocuparse, sólo vamos por algo de chocolate.- Explicó Watari.

- Cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo, no tiene por qué ir usted.- dijo intentando sonar amable aquel pelmazo._ Lo golpearé si no cierra la boca._- O si lo prefiere puede ir sin necesidad de sacar a los niños del edificio.- _Y continúa llamándonos niños... maldito estúpido._

**Automáticamente en mi cerebro, volvió a pasar las imágenes frente a mis googles, como si se tratara de uno de mis juegos y allí lo entendí. Él nos mantenía cautivos de alguna forma.**

_- _Oh no es molestia, siempre suelo ir a las chocolaterías con el joven Mello... a él le agrada escoger sus chocolates.- comentó sin inmutarse Watari y con una cálida sonrisa en sus facciones. Pude ver claramente cómo la boca de ese desgraciado se abría para agregar un comentario indecoroso respecto a mi adicción por el chocolate, pero en lugar de eso solamente dijo:

- No veo motivo por el cual Matt deba salir a tomar frío.- sonrió triunfal a lo que yo apretaba mis puños_ no podemos dejarlo sólo aquí con esta gente._

**Vi a Mello y a Watari, no me importaba quedarme en ese lugar, de hecho podría defenderme, no quise dar batalla y más si eso impedía que Jasper sospechara de nosotros de alguna forma..**

_- _Aparentemente, ya necesitamos una PSP nueva y estoy seguro que sería del agrado de mi pequeño compañero escogerlo en persona, viendo y considerando que soy algo mayor para ese tipo de cosas.- respondió sabiamente Watari sin cambiar ni por un segundo la expresión de su rostro.

**Watari, me había salvado por enésima vez el pellejo y solo pude agradecerle en silencio.**

- Ya veo... cuídense mucho.- terminó por decir Jasper vencido ante las respuestas de Watari, yo sonreí.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos hacia el oscuro vehículo ingles mientras el conductor nos abría la puerta. _Nick, él fue el conductor de Watari por años, sé que podemos confiar en él._ Subimos en el auto que de inmediato comenzó a avanzar.

- Nick, ¿Serías tan amable de cederme el mando del auto y hacer unas diligencias para mí? Para ello sería conveniente que fuéramos al centro comercial.- preguntó Watari con su usual tono paternal mientras era correspondido con un asentimiento. El silencio perduró por unas calles más mientras el auto se abría paso entre las calles de Londres hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el lugar indicado y el conductor bajó de el, seguido de Watari.- niños, vengan a la cabina delantera.- sugirió el anciano.

- ¿Qué necesita?- preguntó solemnemente el conductor, Watari tomó su billetera y de allí sacó, lo que me pareció bastante dinero, en efectivo y se las dio a su subordinado.

- Necesito que vayas a una chocolatería y traigas la mayor cantidad de chocolates oscuros con leche de la mejor calidad en variedades y pases por una video consola portátil del modelo más moderno en alguna tienda de tecnología. Pasaremos por ti en una hora en este mismo lugar ¿Les parece niños?.- nos preguntaba si una hora sería suficiente para que le explicáramos las cosas a gusto, Matt y yo asentimos.- bien, en ese caso, nos veremos luego entonces.

- Sí señor.- respondió Nick haciendo una reverencia, pero cuando estábamos por comenzar a avanzar, Matt interrumpió.

**Me sentía nervioso, de hecho si todo lo que pensaba era cierto, posiblemente las cámaras en el bunker no sean lo único que nuestra amiga la sombra dejó como sorpresa, así que apenas tuviese oportunidad requisaría el auto de alguna forma.**

- Watari, creo que algo se me cayó en uno de los asientos traseros.- dijo con algo de nerviosismo pero ocultándolo bastante bien.

- Ve, niño.- respondió Watari a lo que el pelirrojo se bajaba de allí y una vez que llegó a los asientos traseros, comenzó a revisar cada esquina y cada recoveco de aquel espacio._ Micrófonos_ pensé mientras automáticamente yo comenzaba a hacer lo mismo en la parte delantera del coche. No había nada y en verdad estábamos agradecidos de ello.- ¿Sucede algo?

- No es nada, al parecer ya podemos hablar libremente.- dije confirmando la ausencia de algún transmisor, cámara o micrófono. El anciano pareció comprender mis palabras y asintió dándole arranque al coche y avanzando en medio de las calles.

- Entonces, ¿Qué deseaban comunicarme?-

**Conociendo a Watari, la mejor forma de explicarle las cosas, era pausadamente, aunque me sentía incomodo, al sentirme vigilado. Sabía que la mejor actitud en este caso es mantener la calma.**

- La sombra...- comenzó por decir Matt.

- Watari, es T... y ella está en el edificio. T es la sombra y algo me dice que sabe que soy yo quien está aquí en cuenta de L.- dije luchando contra mis impulsos de comenzar a temblar otra vez.

_**Bueno aunque también vale que Mello lo diga, con temor y casi bordeando la paranoia, al final el resultado era el mismo, Watari debía enterarse de la situación, pero creo que esa noticia, no lo afectaría tanto, como la que le revelaría.**_

- Hay infiltrados en el equipo y tengo más de un motivo para creer que Jasper es uno de ellos.- agregó Matt desde el asiento trasero._ ¿Acaso dijo Jasper? Sabía que algo no andaba bien con ese imbécil._

- ¿Jasper?- preguntó Watari.

- Recuerdo perfectamente su reacción cuando asesinamos a Kail.- dijo el pelirrojo a lo que un gesto inquisitivo se formaba en mi rostro, pero de inmediato decidí ahorrarme esa pregunta, eso no era importante en ese momento.

- Tiene sentido... ¿Y T está aquí también?-

- Sí, estamos más que seguros que es así, Matt descifró la ubicación y es exactamente en el mismo edificio que nosotros. El ataque a la corona es una completa farsa y ella viene por mí.- dije algo agitado esta vez, a lo que el anciano comprendía perfectamente a lo que me refería acumulando algo de temor en sus ojos.

- En cuanto a Jasper... se podría decir fácilmente que esta es su venganza.- murmuró Matt con algo de miedo tiñendo su voz._Entonces NOS persiguen, no sólo a mí._

**Aunque dije que se vengaría, no lograba entender muy bien por qué, pues hasta aquel momento, Jasper era un miembro clave del equipo, sin ninguna relación o razón aparente con Kail.**

- Todo será cuestión de crear pistas falsas y hacerles creer a todos los del equipo que haremos los preparativos necesarios para proteger a la reina mañana como los ingenuos niños que somos. Pero les daremos a entender a Jaspe que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí... será cuestión de tiempo para que ella se muestre...- dije seguro de lo que ocurriría a este punto.

_**¿Quedarnos en el bunker? eso es perfecto, no se me había ocurrido esa opción.**_

- Necesitaremos que envíes un mensaje de texto a todos los miembros incondicionalmente confiables del equipo para que desvíen su ruta hacia el palacio y en lugar de ir allí, vuelvan al cuartel con nosotros para darnos apoyo desde un punto oculto, de modo que ni Jasper ni T lo noten bajo ninguna circunstancia.- adicionó Matt.

- Bien, el tiempo se nos acaba, debemos pasar por Nick ¿Eso es todo?- dijo Watari luego de haber entendido lo que nosotros terminábamos de decirle.

- Sí, eso es todo.- respondí a lo que el anciano realizaba una vuelta en u, pero miré por el espejo retrovisor, una motocicleta nos seguía desde hace un buen tiempo_ debemos hacer algo_.-Watari detente aquí.- dije apresuradamente justo cuando pasábamos por una tienda de dulces. La motocicleta se detuvo junto a nosotros._ El maldito nos sigue._

_- _¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó Watari._ Como si nos fueran a dejar ir tan fácilmente._

- Alguien nos sigue... tendremos que comprar más chocolate y otro videojuego... dile a Nick que ni siquiera se aparezca en la puerta del centro comercial, la moto que nos sigue comenzó a hacerlo hace unas cuadras, eso me dice que no vio a Nick.-

- Ya veo.- tomó su celular y tecleó el mensaje de texto que en un segundo se envió y bajamos en la tienda. Comencé a elegir cada una de mis golosinas_ HA! Algo bueno saco de esto, y al parecer Matt también._

_**Nos persiguen, eso es típico en Jasper…**_

Pasó algo de tiempo y una vez que recogimos todos mis chocolates, fuimos a una tienda de tecnología y Matt escogió un aparatito nuevo. La motocicleta continuaba detrás de nosotros, aún así se escondía bastante bien, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para que yo no lo notara. En minutos nos encontrábamos estacionando en el cuartel y el misterioso conductor de la moto se había esfumado.

Entramos en el cuarto donde estaban todo el equipo y pasamos con nuestra mercancía nueva directo hacia nuestras habitaciones, pero alguien nos detuvo... alguien que recibir una golpiza si es que no paraba de jodernos.

- ¡Qué bien que llegaron! ¿Qué tienes allí amiguito?- dijo animadamente tomando la bolsa de copras de Matt y abriéndola de par en par para husmear en el contenido... fruncí el ceño. El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia y puso una cara ingenua en sus facciones antes de responder.

_**Una de mis mejores armas es no mostrar cambio alguno en mis expresiones. Sólo las modifico a placer, es decir, nadie puede notar con certeza que es lo que cruza por mi mente, así que por nuestra seguridad, es mejor poner cara de niño bueno.**_

- Un GameBoy nuevo.-

- ¿Y tú, niña?- _Desgraciado..._

- La bolsa es transparente súperman, ¿Acaso no ves que son chocolates?- enarqué una ceja, él observó con detenimiento.

_**Y allí va de nuevo Mello, aunque Jasper se lo merezca no estamos para un conflicto bélico aquí adentro.**_

- ¿Alguna película de amor en mente?-_ no soportaré por más tiempo... debo golpearlo cuanto antes._

_**¿Amor?, ¿A qué diablos se refiere?**_

_-_ No en realidad, sólo un documental con neandertales ¡Eres famoso! ¿Lo ves? ¡Y tus padres quizá también!- dije sonriendo y con tono de monaguillo. Noté cómo sufría de un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo y Matt se preparaba para interponerse entre nosotros.

**Hubo en ese instante algo que me llamó la atención, Jasper parecía incomodarse con el asunto de sus padres, pero rápidamente tuve que desvanecer ese pensamiento, pues sus ofensas subían cada vez mas de nivel y en definitiva no permitiría que lastimara a Mello de ninguna forma…**

- Será mejor que te calles mocosa.- _¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me llamó mocosa? Mantén la calma... tu arma secreta, utiliza tu arma secreta._- Huerfanito.- dijo en tono de desprecio._ Eso es todo lo que necesito, no seré débil ahora_ comencé a sonreír intentando no cambiar a mi expresión dolida... después de todo, yo no odiaba a mi madre.

- Es mucho mejor así para mí.- susurré abriendo mis ojos exageradamente y centrando mis pupilas en las suyas en un gesto enfermo y sonriendo tétricamente. Oí el silencio en el que toda a habitación había caído mientras veía cómo los hombros de Jasper comenzaban a temblar en miedo_ di en su punto débil... el muy idiota cree que asesiné a alguien probablemente._ Volteó de repente y abandonó la habitación apresuradamente mientras todos se me quedaban viendo fijo. Comencé a reír.

**Demonios, hasta eso a mí me asustó, podría decirse que en unos cuantos días había conocido muchas facetas de Mello pero en definitiva esta es la que más me aterraba y al parecer a medio mundo también...**

- HAHA! Pobre idiota...- caminé hacia mi habitación aún riendo, nadie se animaba a siquiera murmurar media palabra.

Matt y yo abrimos la puerta, él no parecía muy asustado. Había permanecido a mis espaldas todo el tiempo, por lo cual no llegó a ver mi mirada psicópata..._ y conviene mucho que jamás la vea..._ Me encaminé hacia el baño, me encerré allí por unos momentos y tomé mi crucifijo entre mis manos.

**Sin decirme media palabra, el chico tan sencillamente se dirigió al baño, mientras yo debía maquinar, cómo diablos protegeríamos nuestras vidas, en la casa del propio enemigo. Recordaba a mi padres y durante mucho tiempo le estuve agradecido a Jasper, pues él nos había salvado la vida. Trataba de imaginar que le había impulsado a cambiar, a volverse un asesino frío o al menos un colaborador complaciente y pensé que era muy delgada la línea que nos separaba, pues si Watari no hubiese llegado ese día y me hubiese detenido, yo posiblemente no estaría con vida, y antes de morir me habría convertido en un asesino. Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la cama para tratar de descansar de alguna forma, cuando un susurro casi inaudible provino del interior del aquel baño. Lentamente me acerqué y traté de escuchar.**

- Lo hice otra vez... perdóname.- susurré casi sin volumen, aunque pude jurar que alguien me oía._ No estoy mejor sin ella, yo la amaba de alguna manera, sin importar cómo la hería. Ella no pesaba con claridad cada vez que me lastimaba... no debió haberse ido. Perdón... no permitas que T me alcance..._ Cuando estaba sólo me sinceraba conmigo mismo, me confesaba que nunca quise que las cosas terminaran de esa forma con mi madre, me volvía débil y lloraba en silencio.

_**¿Perdonar?¿A qué se refiere? es solo un niño ¿Qué de malo pudo haber hecho?,**_** creo que no un mal mayor al que yo pude haber causado, pero parecía que este sentimiento lo lastimaba mucho, pues pude escuchar sollozos. **_**A veces la vida apesta…**_

Habían pasado sólo diez minutos y estuve listo para salir de allí, sequé mis ojos con la manga de mi camiseta y abrí la puerta, no sin antes jalar la cadena del excusado para aparentar que en verdad lo había utilizado. Necesitaba una excusa además de por qué mis ojos estaban algo rojizos, por lo que ni bien Matt me vio, auto induje un bostezo y estiré mis brazos por los aires fingiendo cansancio y el por qué de las lágrimas que no había cubierto bien de mis ojos.

**Sabía que había llorado, sabía que se sentía triste, pero en este poco tiempo, había conocido algo de Mello y eso era su orgullo. Creo que en ese sentido ambos somos muy similares pues la vida, la suerte o el destino te pueden robar casi todo, hasta la propia niñez, pero no puede robarte el orgullo y sencillamente yo no sería el ladrón que le robaría eso a Mello. Me levanté de mi silla y vi cómo lentamente caminaba hacia su cama, acercarme a él siempre me causaba temor. El chico lentamente se acomodó allí, enroñándose entre los cobertores y apretando con fuerza su crucifijo.**

_¿Qué se supone que hace?_ Me pregunté notando cómo caminaba hacia mí.

**Caminé hacia él tratando de darle a entender que no era una amenaza, sus ojos se clavaron en mí preguntándose qué pretendía, y si se me hubiese sido fácil hablar, le hubiera dicho que tal vez podría ayudarle a que el objeto metálico no se incrustara en su piel. Me lance al duro suelo y con delicadeza, obligué que abriera su mano y la tomé, mientras él la apretaba con fuerza, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su cama y vi como lentamente el chico comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.**

Observé brevemente cómo la cruz de mi rosario de había marcado en mi piel antes de sentir la fría mano de Matt encerrar la mía y yo le correspondía con un apretón_ L suele hacer esto_. Pensando en eso, mis párpados cayeron definitivamente._Protégeme..._

**Por ahora sólo quería descansar y tratar de olvidar la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros.**


	11. Chapter 11: La sombra V, Valor

**Capitulo 11: La sombra V, Valor**

**Mello dormía profundamente mientras yo aun despierto trataba de idear un plan. No sabía la hora, pues estando encerrado todo era confuso. Estaba sentado en la silla giratoria de espalda a la consola y viendo directamente al chico rubio dormir. Era una ironía, era una completa ironía que un chico que mostrara tanta fuerza, frialdad y dureza, pareciera tan débil... aunque decir esto frente a él sería la sentencia para una buena golpiza. Pero aun así, en completo silencio de aquella habitación, me juré a mi mismo hacer todo para proteger su vida, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo... no me consideraba un ser con mucha fuerza y muchos menos hábil, pero aun así debía hacer lo que creía correcto y era protegerle, cual perro fiel. Recordé aquello que me había dicho Watari, así que en completo silencio me dirigí, al cajón y abriéndolo con mi llave extraje un arma, un arma que prometí nunca usar, pero ahora era necesario.**

**La fecha había llegado, la sombr Jasper, eran nuestra amenaza, una amenaza que buscaba cobrarse la vida de Mello y la mía, aunque fuese insignificante, no deseaba morir al menos no de esta forma.**

**Me levanté y vi los viejos planos del palacio del edificio Stantong, analicé cada rincón tratando de imaginar, por donde se entraría T y Jasper pensando a la vez, que había actuado bien al pedirle al personal de confianza que había reclutado Watari, que se colocara en puntos clave. Mello por su parte, le ordenó al jefe de Scotland Yard, que enviara casi toda su tropa elite al palacio, para la protección de la reina. Aunque todo fuese una maldita farsa, era necesario seguir con el juego.**

**Un mensaje llego al celular en la habitación, automáticamente Mello despertó sobresaltado, yo me acerqué al equipo y leí el mensaje.**

Un molesto pitido había perforado mis oídos, quizá no tenía demasiado volumen, pero se agudeza logró irritarme y sobresaltarme, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran en demasía.

"**Hora de jugar. W"**

era un mensaje de Watari, el mensaje que nos señalaría la hora de acción.

**- Es hora Mello.- le dije al chico y el automáticamente se levanto.**

**- **Ya lo sé...- respondí cortantemente a lo que me deshacía de las sábanas.

**Oculté dentro de mi abrigo, el arma y suspiré profundo, tratando de obtener valor del aire.**

Podía prácticamente sentir el nerviosismo de Matt mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta para abrirla._ Algo anda mal ¿No es así?_

**Colocamos la clave y salimos del bunker, solo para encontrarnos la agitación típica de un día importante como este. Levanté la mirada y pude ver a Jasper que usaba un pesado chaleco antibalas**_**, Maldición **_**pensé**_**, mi arma no servirá para defendernos**_**.**

Una vez abierta la habitación vimos la movilización de todas las personas involucradas al caso, pero no les presté mucha atención... sólo al gusano de lodo que respondía al nombre de Jasper.

**- Matt, buenos días.- sonrió el chico aproximándose a nosotros, trayendo consigo un arma de alto calibre. Parecía una especie de rifle, con un láser y una mira telescópica- ¿Descansaste?- me acerqué a Mello y traté de que no mostrara temor, aunque el chico parecía haber recobrado su digna templanza.**

_Otra vez con su falsa amabilidad..._ pensé al oír la pregunta dirigida sólo a Matt, fruncí el ceño despectivamente, Matt se encontraba a mi lado como en un gesto de protección._ ¿Qué le sucede?_

**- No mucho- respondí.**

**- Me imagino que estás nervioso.- sonrió el chico y agito mi rojizos cabellos- Pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré.- levantó su arma y apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza de Mello. La simple imagen de esa arma, contra su frente me aterró, así que reaccioné, golpeando el arma para alejarla de él.**

_¿Qué le pasa a este malnacido?_ Me pregunté al sentir el frío metal del cañón del arma tocar mi frente y desordenar mi fleco, Matt pareció petrificarse y noté sus ojos agrandarse en terror a lo que yo simplemente enarcaba una ceja sin inmutarme ante el riesgo de que por accidente el arma se dispare, pero al pelirrojo no pareció agradarle la idea, pues en un ágil movimiento había apartado el rifle de mi cabeza y susurró con una extraña y sombría voz a lo que se interponía entre aquel tarado y yo.

**- No juegues con eso.- le murmure colándome al frente de Mello, mientras el cañón del arma apuntaba a mi pecho. Mello parecía estar apunto de explotar y no se por que extraña razón el se contuvo.**

_Él desgraciado tiene suerte de que Matt nos haya interceptado,_ dije en mi fuero interno apretando mis puños.

**- Mello, Matt...- Watari entraba al salón- por su protección deberán quedarse aquí.-**

**Jasper parecía sorprendido, pues me imagino que pensaba que nos llevarían a la operación, pero de hecho no movernos de allí, había sido una idea de Mello. Los ataques sorpresa son su especialidad, dijo en aquel momento.- Por favor Matt, explícale al personal, la estrategia.-**

Watari había llegado y era hora de trasladar el plan al equipo, no me preocupé mucho de eso, Matt se encargaría de hacerlo después de todo. Mientras Matt hablaba, sentí la mano de Watari posada en mi hombro, por lo que me puse de pié y caminé a su lado llegando a una de las esquina alejadas del cuarto.

- Mello... hay muchos motivos para presuponer que la guarida estable de T es aquí... no tienes que quedarte si así lo prefieres... ellos saben que habrá un grupo de seguridad de alguna forma y no podemos dejar que se echen hacia atrás, por lo cual dicho equipo deberá esperar en otro lugar y no donde lo planeamos.- pronunció intentando que nadie más escuchara, yo agité mi cabeza en un gesto de negación sintiendo nuevamente temblores.

- Debemos permanecer aquí... ya anunciaste que así sería, no podemos darles la espalda... somos nosotros quienes debemos arreglar esto.- dije con tono firme a lo que la expresión de preocupación de Watari se hacía presente.

- Podemos distraerlos y ocultarlos en algún...-

- No...- interrumpí.- no cambiaré de parecer.-

- Bien, en ese caso...- levantó en una de sus manos un paquete algo mediano.- no podrás utilizar tu celular aquí, todos los mensajes son interceptados e imposibles de enviarse. Con este aparato que tienes aquí, podrás enviar una señal de emergencia al equipo de apoyo, por para eso debes encontrarte en el punto medio del edificio, allí la señal no es bloqueada.-

- Entiendo.-

- Ten mucho cuidado, hay posibilidades de que la señal sea interrumpida y el mensaje tarde, pero... no es muy seguro que...-

- Estaremos bien Watari.- interrumpí por última vez, el anciano simplemente asintió y nuestra conversación terminó y regresamos a nuestros lugares.

**Comencé a describirles a todos los presentes lo que debían hacer, mientras veía como Watari y Mello, se alejaban de nosotros. Parecían conversar sobre algo que para mí era incomprensible, y finalmente el hombre le entregó un paquete.**

**Terminé mi breve explicación y escoltados por Watari y Jasper volvimos a entrar al bunker, mientras me preguntaba qué era eso tan secreto que Watari le había entregado a Mello.**

Una vez solos en el cuarto, comenzamos a esperar en silencio a que el plan tomara acción sin perder de vista las actividades que nos mostraban las demás cámaras de vigilancia el tiempo pasaba, aunque para mí era eterno.

**Los minutos se volvían horas, mientras ambos observábamos con detenimiento los monitores de la consola que estaban directamente conectados con las cámaras de seguridad del palacio.**

Las personas comenzaban a presentarse en el palacio real, nadie tenía idea de nada... todos ignoraban la verdadera situación, para ellos, todo era una simple reunión de etiqueta, eran todos ingenuos.

**Los invitados a esta recepción privada llegaban, la reina los recibía y les permitía pasar a un gran salón de banquetes, en el cual los presentes disfrutaban de deliciosos platillos, mientras el personal de Scotland Yard, se mantenían en alerta.**

_**A esta hora, el personal de confianza de Watari, debe estar apostado en los puntos claves del edificio. Si la sombra, Jasper o cualquiera que se atreva a traspasar la seguridad, será detenido en el acto **_**pensé tratando de tranquilizarme, pues de repente ese sentimiento de que algo no está bien rodeaba mi cabeza.**

_Los subordinados de Watari no estarán aquí para cuidarnos las espaldas, será mejor que permanezcamos preparados, no podemos dificultarles la llegada a la carnada, T seguramente sospechará de algo y huirá debemos estar alerta en todo momento... ella viene a buscarnos._

**- Creo que fue mejor quedarnos, mi atuendo no es adecuado.- dije sonriéndole a Mello, intentando que la horrible tensión que se respiraba en el bunker aminorara, pero él ni se inmuto por mi tonto comentario.**

_¿De qué demonios habla? ¡Como en diez minutos vendrán a matarnos!_ Pensé exaltado pero manteniendo la clama en mi leguaje corporal_ ya se encuentra demasiado asustado como para que se entere de que estamos solos aquí... diablos, necesito chocolate._Me dije tomando una barra de mis bolsillos levantándome un poco de la silla para alcanzarla y volviendo a mi posición. Me puse cómodo para comenzar a comer.

**Suspiré diciéndome que él estaba demasiado tenso**_**,**_** mis pensamientos me envolvían mientras mis ojos se clavaban en Mello**_**. **_**El chico estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con una de sus piernas apoyadas en otra haciéndola mecer lentamente, en su mano izquierda sostenía un bolígrafo con el que golpeaba la mesa y con su mano derecha, sostenía una barra de chocolate. Parecía un gángster, sus facciones estaban endurecidas, parecía haberle afectado algo y posiblemente ese algo fue la conversación que sostuvo con Watari**_**, Pero ¿De qué hablaron? o mejor dicho ¿Qué estará pensando ahora?**_** Suspiré otra vez y traté de apartar la vista, observarlo mucho rato, siempre era garantía de un problema.**

Pensaba cómo nos mantendríamos con vida hasta el final y en lo estúpida y conveniente que había sido mi idea de quedarnos aquí. El empalagoso dulzor de mi chocolate me tranquilizó de alguna manera, sentí la mirada de Matt sobre mí, estudiando quizá mis movimientos. Decidí permanecer en blanco, o al menos intentarlo, de esa forma no leería mi comportamiento. Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a preguntarme qué diablos me encontraba de interesante, su mirada se desvió de mí y mi incomodidad desapareció. _Al parecer el evento ya empezó_ me dije siguiendo sus ojos hacia los monitores de seguridad.

**Las luces bajaron su intensidad y unos reflectores apuntaron al podio donde la reina caminaba, para dar un pequeño discurso.**

**- Buenas tardes- dijo la mujer para comenzar sus palabras.**

**- Mello ya va a comenzar hablar la reina- le dije para que se aproximara al monitor. El chico se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia donde yo estaba y se apoyó en el espaldar de mi silla para poder apreciar todo mejor.**

Las palabras de Matt me advirtieron que el discurso de presentación estaba a punto de comenzar, por lo que me había acercado a él y apoyando mis antebrazos en su silla, me mantuve de pie observando lo que pasaba.

**- Muchas gracias a todos por venir el día de hoy, a este acto para recaudar fondos.-**

_**¿Recaudar fondos?pensé que era una reunión, con una de las familias más acaudaladas de Inglaterra**_**. Realicé un zoom en la imagen del salón note que había más personas que la suponíamos Mello y yo. Me giré para decírselo, pero el chico ya estaba hablando por la radio con Watari y le decía, que había mucha gente, demasiada a decir verdad. Algo no marcha bien, tanta gente en un lugar imposibilita encontrar a la sombra, si su opción es atacar a la reina.**

Mientras observaba la pantalla comencé a cuestionarme la magnitud de a procedencia a esa reunión_ ella simplemente no es tan estúpida como para atacar allí... sólo intentará llamar la atención para la movilización de las tropas reales._ Tomé uno de los radios y me comunique con el anciano.

- Watari, hay demasiada gente allí... ella n siquiera se molestará en aparecer. Nos obligará a que la busquemos en medio de la gente cuando en realidad ella estará aquí.- susurré_ ojalá que Matt no haya oído._

**- En Inglaterra sabemos que la pobreza, el abandono y el maltrato, son problemas que carcomen los cimientos de familia.- continuó diciendo la reina- Por tanto, esta tarde, recibiremos sus valiosos donativos, para abrir unas doscientas casas, para recoger a niños y niñas, en estado de abandono, maltrato y pobreza extrema y así darles un hogar, un techo y una familia.- la mujer suspiró y bajando sus lentes de lectura, levantó la mirada y vio a todos los presentes.- este proyecto es muy importante- agregó y luego una pantalla blanca se desplegó detrás de ella, y se proyectaron una palabras- este proyecto se llama, 'Principito' y su eslogan, es 'A veces perderse implica encontrarse'.-**

_Esa maldita se hizo pasar por L... ¡Esa desgraciada! ¿Cómo demonios sea atreve?_ Mi sangre hervía en rabia, pero ni tuve tiempo de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones pues hubo en repentino corte de luces.

**Esas palabras calaron en mi mente, principito, la nota extraña de L **_**Maldición, todo absolutamente todo había sido una trampa desde un comienzo.**_

**Las luces se apagaron de repente y todo quedó en completa oscuridad en el salón de banquetes del palacio, cuando una bomba aturdidora estalló en aquel salón. Me levanté de golpe y por la radio comencé a ordenar que protegieran a la reina, cuando me di cuenta que Mello, se había movido de mi lado y se había quedado fijo viendo un monitor.**

_Esa es claramente una de las distracciones que decidió utiliza... se acerca._ Mis ojos no se despegaban de los controles que avisaban la entraba o la salida de personal y personas que saben el código del edificio_ esa maldita se acerca._ Oía las exclamaciones de Matt por la protección de la monarca, después de todo, no podíamos correr ningún riesgo de que la hieran. Mi mirada se mantuvo pegada ante las señas de que todos los bloqueos de seguridad habían sido violados finalmente_ vienen por nosotros._

**- Mello, mello atacan a la reina- dije, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, seguí su mirada hacia el monitor y pude ver como las luces rojas de los distintos sistemas de seguridad de las puertas del edificio donde nos encontrábamos, comenzaban a cambiar del rojo habitual, que indicaba que la puerta estaba sellada, al verde permitiendo el acceso a quien quisiera.**

- Está aquí- susurré intentando que el miedo no tiñera mi voz, más bien dejando que se notara como una afirmación psicópata, el preludio de una tormenta. Escuchaba las exclamaciones de auxilio que Matt le enviaba a Watari, pero ya nada servía_ los medios de comunicación ya debieron haber sido irrumpidos a este paso, es inútil, ahora estamos completamente solos y debemos pelear para sobrevivir._

**- Watari!- accioné la radio- necesitamos ayuda.- pero el sonido de estática saliendo de la radio fue la única respuesta.- ¡Maldición!- grité cuando la luz fue cortada y el generador de electricidad de emergencia, comenzó a funcionar, justo a tiempo, para ver en uno de los monitores la imagen de dos personas que venían enmascaradas, cruzaban por el ala oeste el edificio.**

**- ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? ¿Cómo pudieron burlar el sistema de seguridad?- le pregunté a Mello ya en completa alerta.**

- ¿No lo entiendes Matt?- dije manteniendo la compostura sin inmutarme ante la precaria situación en la que ahora nos encontrábamos, manteniéndome frío, casi tanto como Near_ Eres ingenua Matt._- Somos la carnada y para capturarlos debemos dejar que nos ataquen.-_ ahora debemos estar alerta._

**Suspiré vencido y entendiendo que por más confusa que fuese la respuesta, era cierta, **_**T y Jasper, son seres astutos y a la menor sospecha de que algo no esté bien, detendrán su movimiento haciendo que cualquier posibilidad de capturarlos se desvanezca. Morir o vivir, todo es relativo, todo se divide en una pequeña línea casi invisible, en ese momento me debatía, en que debía hacer. Solo era un niño, un niño que estaba jugando a ser un adulto, me falta la inteligencia de L, la sabiduría de Watari y hasta el carácter de Mello, pero hay una sola cosa que no me falta y es el valor**_**. Cerré mis ojos por un breve instante y recordé aquella vieja frase que me había dicho mi padre pocos días antes de morir, **_**el valor no es la ausencia de miedo, si no que aun sintiéndolo se hace lo que se debe hacer**_** dejé de cuestionarme entonces, coloqué mis googles frente a mis ojos y pensé **_**Si voy de morir, al menos será a mi estilo...**_

T y ése imbésil se estaban tardan do demasiado para mi gusto_ seguramente quieren que nosotros vallamos a buscarlos y no viceversa_ pensé mientras veía cómo Matt se colocaba sus googles y exhalaba algo de aire de sus pulmones con algo de preocupación pero dejándola de lado aún así, para continuar con lo que debíamos hacer. Me puse de pié con mayor determinación que nunca y mordí por ultima vez la barra de chocolate que traía en la mano para luego dejarla en la mesa que sostenía las pantallas y prepararme para hablar.

- Debemos salir de aquí- ordené con voz firme a lo que nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta para introducir la clave definitivamente y salir del bunker_ debemos ocultarnos de la mejor manera posible..._- No podemos usar linternas ni otro foco de iluminación, pues somos vigilados- agregué mientras Matt asentía ni bien acataba lo que le pedía, pero luego, me pidió algo que me desconcertó un poco, aunque esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria... al menos no del todo.

**- No te alejes de mí- le dije deslizando mi mano sobre a suya, la tomé con fuerza y comenzamos a caminar a tientas mientras mi mente trabajaba a mayor velocidad. El tiempo que les había tomado, para realizar ambos ataques me hacía pensar que Jasper y T no eran los únicos involucrados en el asunto, y que posiblemente decidieron hacer ambos ataques pues sabía que indiferentemente, ambos tendrían el mismo resultado y no era otro que acorralarnos, obvio que uno de los dos ataques sería una simple distracción, distracción que agentes comunes y corrientes seguirían pasando de nosotros por completo.**

Habíamos dados unos cuantos pasos entre la incertidumbre de la oscuridad, yo rozaba mi mano con la pared para no desubicarnos hasta llegar a uno de los escritorios de la sala.

**Nos ocultamos debajo de una de las mesas de el salón donde usualmente trabajan el equipo.**

-Matt- susurré con la voz más baja que pude soltar mientras bloqueaba los temblores que luchaban contra mi voluntad para apoderarse de mi cuerpo y me las arreglé para preguntar- SI fueras un asesino en ¿Dónde te esconderías?- quizá lo hice sonar demasiado tranquilo para el nivel de desesperación por el cual debería estar pasando, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. Fue allí donde mecí mi cabeza en un gesto de negación a mi pequeña muestra de estupidez_ y es que jamás estuvimos completamente solos._

_**Su pregunta era más que obvia y era la respuesta más básica a la pregunta de cómo pudieron llegar Jasper y la sombra tan rápido al edificio. Nunca salieron del lugar solo se ocultaron**_**. Mi mente comenzó a recrear los planos del edificio que había estudiado. Pasé por varios departamentos abandonados, subí escaleras, bajé por desagües, hasta que allí estaba, un espacio que en el plano no tenia especificación un punto blanco, pero tan grande como el propio salón donde nos encontrábamos, era allí casi invisible para el ojo de quien no entendiera un poco de geometría básica.**

Matt no respondió a mi pregunta, pero pude notar que entendió claramente la indirecta que le lanzaba en ese instante_ ellos lo sabían, nunca nos abandonaron... piensa dónde puede estar la guarida..._

**-Debemos movernos- le dije tomando de nuevo su mano y dirigiéndome a ese espacio desconocido en el plano. Mello soltó mi mano y tomó la delantera, en plena oscuridad, como si ya supiera hacia donde se dirigía.**

Sentí nuevamente su mano intercalarse con la mía y sentía algo demasiado extraño.. me sentí seguro y supe que podría confiarle hasta mi vida ciegamente, pero no entendía a qué se debían esos sentimientos._ Ni siquiera a L le confié tanto... es más, ni siquiera a mí mismo._ Mientras caminábamos recordé el salón desocupado del edificio, quizá Matt ya lo dedujo, pero odio ir atrás, siento que alguien me sigue.

**Odiaba la oscuridad, odiaba no saber qué me esperaba pero no me podía detener, pues los pasos de Mello me guiaban hasta que lentamente los pasos se hicieron débiles y deje de sentirlos.**

Por accidente, había soltado su mano y me había alejado de él pensando que me seguiría, pero la opaquez era muy densa_demonios, debía haberlo sujetado mejor._ Continué caminando_ si en caso no me sigue y se queda en el mismo lugar, sólo seré yo quien corra peligro... vale la pena_. Comenzaba a alejarme de allí, sentía que había traspasado un puerta que me conducía a otra habitación, quizá la que buscaba, pero no estaba muy seguro... todo parecía un maldito laberinto, pero sabía que en cualquier momento alcanzaría al minotauro.

**- Mello- susurré- ¡Maldición! Mello!- lo había perdido pensé, hasta que tropecé con algo, que parecía una puerta muy pesada, y automáticamente recordé que esa puerta era el único acceso hacia un largo pasillo que me llevaría hacia el salón desconocido.**

Escuchaba los llamados de Matt y hacía lo imposible por ignorarlos_ sólo no me sigas idiota._ Continué con mi travesía e intenté ver algo de aquella oscura habitación... nada, era en vano abrir más mis ojos, el negro bañaba el lugar y era imposible siquiera distinguir mi propia mano en frente de mi cara.

**Con dificultad atravesé, la pequeña puerta hacia el salón y un largo pasillo iluminado vagamente, por las luces de emergencia se presentó ante la visión naranja de mis googles, tomé aire y caminé por ese largo pasillo tratando de ignorar, mi deseo de huir.**

Ya no oía nada, pero seguía caminando, los pasos de Matt fueron efímeros, ya no había rastro de ellos_ ojalá haya dejado de buscarme_ me dije pensando en que sería mucho más conveniente que él se quedara oculto si en caso necesitábamos ayuda y yo fuera a enfrentarlos por mi cuenta, eso sin duda le daría el tiempo para huir y pedir refuerzos, ya que pasé por alto la idea de darle mi transmisor. _Él burlará todos los códigos, yo no podría hacerlo tan rápido... si en caso se da cuanta del peligro que corremos, escapará del edificio y llamará a Watari._

**Una puerta pesada y metálica, me cerraba el paso y con una fuerza casi sobre humana la empujé, llegando a un salón enorme, tal cual como lo había visto en los planos, pero este estaba en remodelación.**

_Llegué..._ me dije al chocar de frente con una puerta blindada semiabierta. Empujé con una de mis manos, parecía pesada pero no era un gran esfuerzo para mí, de a poco noté cómo se colaba una débil luz desde el otro lado del umbral y sonreí T estaría allí seguramente _¿Debería decir 'Adiós mudo cruel' o algo por el estilo?_ Encontrarme con esa loca seguramente sería un suicidio. Al fin entré allí y me topé con un salón a medio armar, parecía estar pasando por una refacción. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó, pero la sonrisa no se borró de mis labios._ Esto es lo que querías, sombra._

**Cobertores de plásticos, andamios, maquinaria ligera y grandes cajones de madera, se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar. Mi corazón casi se sale por mi pecho, cuando mi mente me engañaba, al proyectar sombras e imágenes, en aquel lugar, producto de la escasa o nula luz, existente en ese salón.**

Me había dignado a continuar caminando cuando me di cuenta de que alguien más estaba conmigo en aquella sala. Me agazape detrás de una de las cajas gigantes de cartón que se encontraba pegada a la pared_ ¿De qué diablos me oculto? Seguramente ya saben que estoy aquí._ Entonces escuché esa vos..._ demonios, eres un idiota._

**- Mello- susurraba, mientras caminaba lentamente por el lugar- Mello!**

El muy tarado de Matt me había seguido después de todo y ahora como por arte de magia, estábamos solos en ese cuarto_ el muy imbésil hará que nos encuentren con mayor velocidad... debo hacer algo para callarlo de una vez por todas._ Sentí sus pasos aproximándose a mí._ No hay otra condenada salido o entrada aquí ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces cómo diantres terminó aquí también?_

**Estaba seguro de que él debía estar allí, pues según los planos del edificio este salón no tenía otra salida, además el chico parecía saber que ese era el lugar donde tenía que dirigirse, pero no podía encontrarle estaba ya muy angustiado. De pronto, alguien me tomó por la espalda y colocando su mano en mi boca me arrastró, hacia una torre de cajones de madera apilada.**

- Déjame ir- murmuró ni bien alejé mi mano de su boca antes de que me mordiera o algo por el estilo._ Vaya idiota.. aún no me reconoce._

- ¿Podrías callarte?-** resonó esa voz, gruesa y grave.**

**- ¿Mello?- pregunté.**_ No para nada, soy Freddy Crouguer... mucho gusto._

- No, soy la reina Victoria. Ahora cállate.**- me ordenó y acto seguido yo obedecí, mientras me agazapaba a su lado.-**Ellos deben estar aquí.-** agregó mientras nos movíamos lentamente detrás de los cajones, de la nada un ruido muy fuerte se escucho y las luces se encendieron y lo que vimos no nos gusto para nada.**

Ni bien la iluminación se activó en ese lugar, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y temor ante lo que veía. Todo estaba cubierto de fotografías de L cuando apenas había ingresado en el orfanato y los espacios vacíos resaltaban en un color carmín bastante similar al tono de la sangre, palabras de completo repudio y odio. Sentí inmediatamente un nudo en mi garganta.

**El lugar estaba lleno de imágenes de quien yo supuse que era L, pues a su lado aparecía un Watari mucho mas joven. El L de la imagen era un niño un niño más de Wammy's, mientras que las paredes del lugar, estaban teñidas de pintura roja, con palabras de odio hacia ambos.**

No lo pude creer, hasta habían fotografías mías de hace sólo unos días pegadas en esas infames paredes._ ¿Cómo demonios lo lograron?_ La que me encontraba viendo era una en la que yo me encontraba subido en el roble de Wammy's leyendo el libro que L me había obsequiado.

- El asesino parece evolucionar**- susurró Mello viendo en shok una imagen aterradora. Era él, sentado en la rama de un árbol en Wammy's, debajo de su imagen decía en letras grandes y rojas, 'te mataré…' El temor inundo cada célula de mi cuerpo, mientras sudaba como loco, la sombra siempre observó y vigiló a Mello de cerca, demasiado cerca.**

Mis ojos recorrían con horror los gráficos y fotos de los muros mientras os temblores se apoderaban de mí, hasta que llegué a una imagen en donde se distinguía con claridad a un niño de cabellos rojizos y mirada perdida en el frente de una antigua casa en medio del campo._ Matt en su anterior orfanato..._ supuse. _'Venganza' _leí para mis adentros mientras el nudo en mi gargantee se intensificaba _¿Qué pudo haber hecho Matt para que alguien desee vengarse?_

**- Matt.- se escuchó de nuevo al chico, con su voz cargada de miedo, giré a ver y allí estaba mi foto, en el viejo orfanato al que llamaba hogar y en toda ella estaba escrito 'Venganza'.**

**- Mello...- le dije, señalando una foto de la víctima número uno, mientras leía una anotación macabra. 'No soportan el dolor, aplicación de anestesia'. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, la sangre, las imágenes me aturdían y me hacían recordar a mis padres. Mi respiración se agitó y caí de rodillas comenzando a mecerme cubriendo mis oídos. Todo se volvió confuso, pero de repente sentí los brazos de Mello rodearme. De nuevo, pude escuchar su corazón latir, rápido al principio, para luego volverse más lento. Ese sonido me hipnotizaba y me obligaba a salir del trance en el que me encontraba, mi respiración se normalizó y recobré la calma, pero esta calma duró muy poco.**

_Diablos, las fotografías de los asesinatos..._ me dije a lo que mi vista se encontraba con el cadáver número uno de la serie de asesinatos._ No... Matt._ No tuve tiempo siquiera a pensarlo cuando vi al pelirrojo hincado en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y apenas controlando su respiración. No dudé ni por un segundo en arrodillarme a su lado y rodearlo con mis brazos, esperando que eso lo calmara como lo hizo la primera vez. Llevé una de mis manos hacia la parte rasera de su cuello y presioné su rostro contra mi pecho dejando que sintiera mi acelerado pulso_ después de todo aún no soporto hacer este tipo de cosas... pero con él, es diferente._ Comenzó a calmarse de a poco mientras sus manos liberaban sus oídos y se preparaban para rodear mi cintura, pero algo interrumpió la serenidad que con tanto esfuerzo intentábamos reconstruir.

**- Matt, Matty, Mail!- gritó el hombre.**_¿Mail? Su verdadero nombre._**- ¿Dónde estas maldito pelirrojo? quiero presentarte a alguien. Mail!- gritó con mas fuerza. Comenzaba a sentir esos temblores horrible en mi cuerpo.** Matt comenzaba a caer en ese transe de nuevo mientras sus brazos se aferraban a mí con fuerza.**- Vamos ¿No quieres venir a jugar con tu buen amigo Jasper? -al escuchar su nombre un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. **Lo presioné con más fuerza a mi torso mientras sentía otra vez esa horrible agitación recorrerlo.**- Vamos niño genio, ven o si no mataré a tu linda noviecita.- seguía gritando, cuando un disparo se escuchó en el lugar, Mello y yo nos cubrimos nuestras cabezas y cobijamos nuestros oídos.**_¿A qué se refiere con noviecita? ¿De quién demonios habla?_ Pensé sintiendo una extraña ira esparciéndose por mi cuerpo a lo que cubría más insistentemente el rostro de Matt entre mi brazos agachando mi cabeza y estrujándolo contra mí_¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?_.**- Vamos Mail sal, nunca pensé que fueras un maldito cobarde, aunque debo admitir, que tu nueva personalidad me sorprende, seguro es producto de tu noviecita.-** _¿De quién carajos habla?_ Pensé con furia.**Hizo una pausa y agregó- ¿Cómo es que se hace llamar?... ahhh sí, sí... Mello.-**_Bastardo..._** -O cariño, dime como le deberíamos llamar.-** _¿Cariño?_

**- Mihael -respondió una mujer, mientras grave ese nombre en mi cerebro, ése era el verdadero nombre de Mello. Al escuchar la voz de esa mujer me automáticamente Mello se tensó, ella debería ser T, la sombra o el cerebro detrás de los músculos de Jasper.**

_Esa voz... esa maldita voz..._ no pude contenerme, mis músculos se paralizaron al escuchar la voz causante de todas mis pesadillas_ seguramente cree que le temo a ella, cuando es sólo un mal recuerdo de mi madre_ me dije sin poder descongelar mi sangre, imaginando a una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y tez blanca estampando su mano contra mi rostro y arañándome en el proceso._ Madre..._

**Mientras que Jasper seguía hablando mi mente trabajaba, había una sola opción, uno de los dos debía quedarse para entretenerlos, mientras que el otro iría por ayuda. Como si se fuese en cámara lenta, vi a Mello y supuse que el tenia la misma idea.**

_Debemos conseguir ayuda de alguna forma, pero ellos no nos dejarán ir tan fácilmente._

**Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pues de ambos él era que tenía que sobrevivir, él es el segundo, el único que conoc el único que conoce la ubicación de Watari, me imagino que de eso fue lo que hablaron ambos antes. Suspiré y me arrodillé frente a él.**_¿Qué cree que está haciendo ahora?_ Me pregunté viendo a Matt de rodillas frente a mí.

**- Mello voy a salir, voy a entretenerlos mientras tú buscas a Watari.- le dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos.**_ ¿Que yo qué? Un pienses que huiré.. no lo haré jamás!_

- No soy un cobarde- respondí fríamente y entronando mis ojos... quizá esa era mi manera de decir 'No te dejaré aquí solo.'

**- Eso lo sé, pero eres mas veloz y mas astuto que yo, además…- pausé y sintiendo vergüenza hurgue dentro de mi abrigo, sacando el arma- tú no sabes usar esto- el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito por lo que le estaba mostrando.**_¿Qué es lo que trae allí?_ Me inquirí viendo el extraño artefacto que sostenía entre sus dedos de pronto pensando que tenía un buen punto.** Sin mas que decir él comenzó a gatear, cuando tomando su brazo hice que se detuviera- Mello prométeme que pase lo que pase seguirás el plan y que iras por ayuda- **_¿De qué habla? Eso es justamente lo que haré ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? _**Mello me vio y no respondió nada, solo endureció mas su expresión y entendí que no podía poner en duda ni un momento al chico. Lo siguiente que paso fue algo para mí no tenia sentido, con mi mano derecha levanté un poco su flequillo...** una de sus manos comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro** y le di un beso en la frente para luego salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la de él**. Sentí la sangre acumulándose en mi rostro a medida que sentía sus labios dejando un roce efímero en mi piel y después se alejó de allí a toda velocidad_ ¿Qué acaba de hacer?_ Me dije llevando dos de mis dedos a mi frente en gesto inquisitivo_ ya no importa, no puedo dejarlo aquí_ me dije decidido a enviarle el mensaje a Watari y regresar a como dé lugar**. Es formal, debía estar mas que loco, pero al diablo ya mis piernas comenzaban a moverse.**

**Salí de la torre de cajones de madera con las manos alzadas y rogaba que mis reflejos no me fallaran.**

**- Soy a quien buscas Jasper.- dije.**

**-Vaya, vaya, si es el joven Matt. Amor te presento a mi victima- dijo el chico extendiendo la mano y tomando la de una mujer, joven, con cabellos oscuros, ojos grandes y tez blanca. Ella atemorizaba en todo sentido, vestía de negro y su mirada, reflejaba el vacío.**

Corrí a toda velocidad a la parte media del edificio intentando no hacer ruido y alcanzando en transmisor de uno de mis bolsillos rogando a todos los dioses que no asesinaran a Matt en mi ausencia. Me sentía verdaderamente preocupado por él... no podía abandonarlo así.

**- Es tal como me lo describiste- respondió ella- Será interesante ver como reacciona su cuerpo frente a nuestro método- agregó, mientras yo pensaba que seguramente hablarían de cómo pasarme al otro mundo.**

Comencé a caer en pánico de sólo pensar que mi velocidad no era suficiente acelerando a cada segundo por las escaleras y sendero ahora iluminados por los generadores de emergencia.

**- ¿Sabes, Matt? seguramente te preguntarás, ¿Por qué el tierno dulce y amable Jasper quiere matarte ¿Por qué si éramos amigos?- dijo el hombre, mientras yo pensaba que no me interesaba los motivos que tuviese para matarme, lo importante es que él y ella fueran detenidos- La respuesta es muy sencilla, tú maldita rata de alcantarilla, me quitaste todo lo que más amaba en este maldito planeta. Tú me obligaste a matar a la única persona que era mi familia, por ti y por ese tonto anciano que se cree buda, tuve que matar a Kail!- gritó con más fuerza, mostrando su lado más desquiciado.**

Llegué al fin y envié la señal de ayuda, ahora sólo debía ir hacia donde se encontraba Matt... si en caso no podía salvarlo, al menos deseaba sufrir el mismo destino que él, por más que no entendiera en lo que me impulsaba a ser de esa forma. Mis piernas se movían con rapidez que a mí no me parecía suficiente por los pasillos desolados de edificio hasta que finalmente me encontré en el piso en el que esa mujer y Jasper se encontrarían con Matt.

**El odio que proyectaba sus ojos, hicieron que mi mente trabajara y recordé a la fría y ahora distante Irlanda, mientras en mi mente revoloteaba la pregunta**_**, ¿Cómo un adolescente puede ser un francotirador? Y más ¿Cómo un adolescente puede ser tan bueno en el arte de matar? sólo si, sólo si… **_**Obtuve la respuesta mas obvia, y esa respuesta sería suficiente para obligarlo actuar, saliéndose de sus propios planes.**

**- Yo no le hice nada- respondí sereno, solo para darle tiempo a mello, pues si era cierta mi conclusión, las balas lloverían en pocos minutos.**

**- No lo hiciste- suspiró el chico- yo era un niño, cuando trabajaba, para el gran L en ese caso, tú llegaste de la noche a la mañana con Watari, y en menos de dos días, tuviste un plan para atraparlo, mientras yo armaba un plan para sacarlo de Irlanda y ponerlo a salvo.**

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuché sus voces y me congelé en mi lugar_ ¿Matt había matado a alguien?_

**- No entiendo- dije, haciéndome el inocente.**

**- ¿No entiendes?, ¿No entiendes? Cariño, el genio no entiende.- suspiro el hombre y levanto el rifle- Kail era mi padre!- grito desesperado- Y todo hasta el maldito instante que apareciste era muy sencillo, yo entretendría a los del equipo, mientras el salía del país, pero tu con tu plan, le hiciste un emboscada y me enviaste hacia aquel tejado con la finalidad de proteger a Watari. Lo que no sabias es que yo hubiese matado al maldito anciano si tu no hubiese aparecido. ¿No lo recuerdas? tú empujaste a Watari, cuando la bomba explotó y caíste sobre el cuerpo del viejo, mi padre estuvo apunto de rematarte, cuando yo hice mi disparo, para acabar con tu mísera existencia y la bala en lugar de matarte a ti, lo asesinó a él. Tu maldita rata humana, tu hiciste que yo matara a mi padre.- guardo silencio, y lo siguiente que hice creo que fue un grave error.**

Oía claramente la historia contada a través de gritos desgarradores y no podía asimilar por completo lo que sucedía. No quería moverme de mi lugar, pero debía hacerlo, hasta que escuché la serena y fría voz de Matt resonar en el salón.

**- No fui yo quien lo mató, tú lo hiciste, tú disparaste, tú fallaste... además, Kail mató a mis padres así que estamos a mano.- sonreí.**

_Mataron a sus padres..._ no supe muy bien por qué, pero estuve seguro de que Matt sonreía en ese momento.. mis pies no se despegaban de su lugar por el creciente suspenso.

**- A mano, a mano- repitió el chico, comenzando a salir de sus casilla- ¿No lo ves Mail? yo soy tu sombra, como T es la de mello, ustedes dos arruinaron nuestras vidas.-**

_¿Arruiné su vida? ¿Arruiné la vida de esa desgraciada? ¡Ni siquiera la conocía con un demonio!_

**- ¿Arruinarte la vida? Bueno eso es, tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente agradecido como para que fueras feliz...-**

_Es un imbésil ¿Qué rayos intenta hacer? Lo está provocando solamente._

**- Cállate...- gritó con fuerza el muchacho.**

**- No ¿Por qué? he sido un horrible ingrato.- vi como el chico empuñaba su rifle y estaba dispuesto a reaccionar.- Dime Jasper ¿Qué se siente ser un lindo huerfanito?- y creo que esa pregunta fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**

_Maldito idiota! Harás que te maten!_ Pensé abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido por suerte y viendo cómo Jasper disparaba frenéticamente su arma. Mis ojos se agrandaron en temor_ Matt!_ Ni bien entré vi a una mujer de negro, con piel enfermizamente pálida, cabello café y ojos negros y vacíos, exactamente iguales a los de L... pero los de ella me aterrorizaban.

**Las balas salieron del rifle, dirigiéndose a mi cuerpo, mientras yo tomaba el arma de mi abrigo y saltando hacia la derecha hice dos disparos. El primero le dio a Jasper en el cuello y el segundo le dio a T. La mujer calló al suelo con una herida en su tobillo derecho mientras yo quedaba de rodillas, viendo como su Jasper caía al suelo inconsciente, del dolor. En ese instante me levanté y pensé que estaba todo bajo control y solo debía esperar que llegara la ayuda de Mello, así que cerré los ojos y baje mi arma, pero la un grito me sacó de mi alivio.**

_¿Qué hace esa mujer?_ Me cuestioné a lo que la veía alcanzar el rifle de Jasper y apuntaba hacia donde Matt acababa de esconderse. Ella sangraba, pero parecía no importarle, no pude evitar gritar.

**-Matt!- el chico rubio exclamó, mientras una bala del rifle de Jasper comenzaba salir de él, en su dirección pero quien disparaba era T.**

No... la bala no se dirigía a Matt, era sólo para mí, me resigné finalmente_ adiós..._

**-Te matare!- gritaba, T. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia Mello, rogando que no fuera tarde y lo abracé.**

Unos brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor a lo que yo abría mis ojos es sorpresa ya que los había cerrado esperando el tiro. Una extraña tibieza rodeaba mis hombros y cuando por fin pude reaccionar, sólo vi a Matt recibiendo el golpe de gracia por mí y cubriéndome de mi muerte.

**El dolor y el fuego, recorrieron mi piel, no sentía más nada que la sensación de vacío. Abrazaba al rubio con fuerza, mientras sus ojos parecían estar desencajados, cuando un sabor conocido subió a mi boca y un pequeño hilo color escarlata salió de ella. Era sangre, estaba herido, no sabia exactamente en dónde, pero lo estaba.**

Un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de mis hombros a lo que yo lentamente abría mis ojos, los cuales había cerrado esperando el impacto de la bala. Me encontré entonces con el rostro de Matt frente a al mío, una gota color carmín escapaba de sus labios a lo que una pregunta resonaba con volumen en mi cabeza_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿POR QUÉ?_

**- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunté, él solo asintió. Sentí mis piernas flaquear, así que caí de rodillas, agarrando con fuerza, la manga de su playera negra. El mareo, la falta de oxigeno y el dolor comenzaban a debilitarme, así que apoye mi cabeza sobre una de sus piernas.**

Su cuerpo se deslizaba por el mío hasta que quedó de rodillas, noté cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta mientras presionaba su rostro en mi pierna derecha. Matt... Matt acababa de salvarme la vida.

**Mello me tomo por los hombros y me dejó sobre el duro suelo y lo vi correr en dirección a T. Evadiendo las balas llegó hasta la humanidad de la mujer, y comenzaron a pelear.**

_¡Maldita zorra! No tenías que disparar, ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? Lo heriste!_ Me gritaba mientras me aproximaba a ella con ira.

**- ¡No!- murmuré casi inaudible- Sálvate- dije tratando de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor era intenso.**

**No estaba muy consiente de lo que sucedía, solo veía a Mello luchar con fuerza con aquella mujer, hasta quitarle el rifle y quedar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mello parecía estar ganando, hasta que en un mal movimiento recibió un golpe de la mujer que lo lanzó al suelo, haciéndolo rodar por unos cuantos metros.**

La golpeé tan fuerte como pude, le arrebaté el rifle lo más pronto posible, pero ella se resistía a ceder y yo no estaba dispuesto de abandonar mi fuerza sólo porque sea una maldita mujer, si en caso se me daba la oportunidad, la mataría con mis propias manos. Pero me descuidé y uno de sus golpes me alcanzó_ DEMONIOS!_

**T cojeando se acerco a él y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo levantó.**

- Mello- acercó su rostro al mío y respiró hondo, sentí el asqueroso aliento de es arpía rozando mis mejillas a lo que sus horribles ojos se conectaban con los míos- ¿Te gusta lo que hice para ti? míralo- me ordenó, mientras yo mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella sin intenciones de hacerle caso_ No quiero hacerlo._- ¡Que lo mires!- gritó a lo que sentía su mano aterrizar en mí en un duro golpe, justo como_ ella_ lo hacía.- ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? ¿Tienes alguna maldita idea? me imagino que no. Yo crecí idolatrando a L, tanto así que me volví la primera, yo sucedería al gran L, pero ¿Sabes qué sucedió? Tú, apareciste tú- llevó mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la habitación como si se tratara de una pluma y comenzó a golpearme contra el muro mientras yo sentía como el dolor se expandía por mis sentidos y mi respiración se agitaba- ¿No lo recuerdas? Bien... te refrescaré la memoria. Esa tarde L me dijo que debía compartir mi habitación contigo y que tú eras uno de sus favoritos, vi como sus ojos se iluminaron y mostraban un cariño que nunca vi reflejarse cuando hablaba conmigo y entendí, que por mas que me esforzara L jamás me querría, que yo solo era un títere más en su magnifica obra, pero hasta entonces, decidí comportarme y solo te dejé un recuerdo mío en Wammy's. Realice grabaciones, que te advertían que te alejaras de L! y lo que era mío por derecho!- gritó realizando una punzante presión entre mi cabeza T la pared, logrando que comenzara a ver en blanco del dolor.- Pero fuiste demasiado terco, demasiado testarudo y tonto como para entenderlo, así que tuve que ser mas ruda y hablar en tu idioma, no sin antes, de entender que si L no me quería no era por mi culpa, si no por la tuya….- hizo una pausa en su monologo y me llevó al muro donde estaban todas mis fotografías_ no tienes nada por derecho, desgraciada_ no quise hablar, de pronto no quise que me matara.- Año tras año, me encargué de vigilarte, de saber que hacías, hasta que apareció aquel tonto muchacho pelirrojo, él era una variable que no estaba contemplada, pero como toda variable, trae consigo un factor aleatorio, que la hace interesante... ése factor fue Jasper. Yo te buscaba y él buscaba a tu amiguito, así que entre ambos creamos, a la sombra.- Escuchaba sus palabras intentado ignorar el ardor de mis heridas y concentrarme en buscar un momento en el que se distrajera con su propio discurso.- Sus sombras- me golpeaba con fuerza, hasta que sentí cómo una herida se abría en mi frente y derramaba sangre en medio de mis cabellos y ardía con mayor intensidad, quise quejarme pero me resistí, sólo le daría satisfacción al hacerlo y yo no estaba dispuesto a eso para nada.- Y es hora, que todo para ambos acabe.- arrojó mi cuerpo en un cajón de repente y comencé a sentir verdadero pánico_ aquí termina todo.._. me dije debatiéndome entre serrar mis ojos o no ante la enorme jeringa que sostenía una de sus manos.- Seguramente quieres saber como matamos, bueno es muy sencillo, primero colocamos este anestésico, aunque lo obviaremos para ti, quiero que sientas cada pizca de dolor… Y luego colocamos un preparativo químico, que hace que todos los órganos de tu cuerpo se detengan, todos menos la cicatrización, así que para cuando los encuentren ambos parecerán los mismos niños sanos de siempre... claro a tu noviecito, tendrá una herida de bala pero ¿Qué demonios? ya no importa.-_ siguen llamándonos novios._ Cada vez que lo hacían una extraña sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en sus rostros.

**La voz de T se hacia leve, mientras yo yacía en un charco de mi propia sangre. Recordaba a mis padres y sobre todas las cosas mis últimos días con Mello... no supe por qué maldita razón mi mente me repetía que no debía morir, que debía cuidarlo.**

Mientras ella acercaba la guja a mí, pensé en Matt. Le agradecí lo que había hecho, pero todo era en vano, ahora seguramente no había salida alguna..._ lo siento._

**La aguja de la inyección se acercaba más y más al brazo débil y pálido de Mello, lentamente me levante del suelo y se escuchó la voz de la mujer.**

_¿Por qué demonios se tarda tanto?_ Me dije con sorna a lo que contemplaba mi propia muerte en ése analgésico.

**- ¿Sabes? esto es hermoso- dijo ella- Pues mi siguiente víctima será el propio L.- sonrió macabramente, para luego agregar -Dime Mihael ¿Cuál es tu ultimo deseo? ¿Un último beso acaso?-**

Odié la manera en que mi nombre resonaba en su voz quise matarla en ése mismo instante, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba n se movía ante ninguna orden de mi cerebro_ ¿Cómo es que a voz de esa bruja me paraliza tal cual lo hacía mi madre?_ De repente, escuché su voz...

**- ¡Oye!- le grité mientras de mi boca seguía escurriendo sangre- Su nombre es Mello - levanté mi brazo y di un ultimo disparo.**

Una bala eyectada se oyó de un momento a otro y T se desmoronaba en el suelo con un disparo en el pecho. Ni bien se hubo desplomado completamente, me puse de pié y corrí hacia Matt.

**Vi como la mujer caía al suelo, no sabia si estaba viva o muerta solo vi a Mello correr hacia mi mientras sentía que mi mundo se quedaba en blanco.**

_¡Diablos! Está cerrando los ojos ¡NO!_

- Matt... ¡Matt despierta!- lo agitaba pero aún sí no obtenía respuesta alguna.- ¡Matt con un demonio abre los ojos!- la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando pasar a Watari bastante agitado y acercándose a nosotros seguido del equipo de apoyo. Resultó ser que todos estaban cautivos en el subsuelo por los subordinados de T y eso les imposibilitó llegar a tiempo.- Watari... Matt... Matt está...- las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos mientras mi propia respiración se dificultaba. Sólo pude sostener su cuerpo entre mis brazos, pero Watari llevó una de sus manos al cuello del pelirrojo.

- Aún está vivo... ¡Traigan el equipo de emergencia!- cuando escuché esas palabras, no pude evitar dejar que las gotas saladas resbalaran por mis mejillas... lágrimas de felicidad.

*****Días después*****

Matt había sido llevado a cuidados intensivos hace una semana ya... yo sólo debía recuperarme de rasguños en comparación a lo que él había sufrido y no podía evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo sucedido. Cada día me quedaba sentado a su lado y dormía sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama por las noches. L, Watari y Roger intentaron alejarme de allí, pero yo me negué rotundamente, no quise dejarlo sólo ni por un momento. La mejor parte era ver sus rostros desconcertados al ver cómo me rehusaba. Ese día me llevaron a la fuerza para comer algo de chocolate, ya que el mío se había terminado.

**- El azul es un color!- me levanté sobre saltado de la cama y me vi rodeado, de paredes y sabanas blancas, mientras una hermosa luz de sol atravesaba una ventana- Morí y estoy en el cielo, el infierno o un limbo- susurré, mientras dirigía una de mis manos a mi adolorida cabeza- Auch!- me queje, cuando sentí una punzada en mi brazo derecho. Levanté un poco el cobertor y vi un vendaje que cubría todo mi hombro y luego rodear mi pecho. Confundido y desorientado, levante la mirada y vi en letras rojas "Exit"- Bueno no estoy muerto, pues no creo que en el cielo, el infierno o en el limbo se necesiten salidas de emergencias.-**

Me encontraba en un salón de comedor junto a L. Él ni bien se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido voló hacia aquí. Estábamos en silencio, él comía su enorme porción de pastel de fresa y yo una gigante de pastel de chocolate.

- Siento todo lo que sucedió.- dijo luego de tragar alfo de batido.

- No fue tu culpa...- dije sinceramente mientras engullía el chocolate.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste con él todos estos días?- me preguntó de pronto mirándome a los ojos. Sentí calor en mis mejillas inmediatamente y volteé intentando responder algo coherente pero nada se me ocurría.- Son buenos amigos ¿Verdad principito?-

- Él salvó mi vida.- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces ya lo adoptaste como tu zorro?- dijo sonriendo juguetonamente también.

- Ha... podría decirse...- _otra vez ese maldito calor en mi rostro._

- ¿Planeas continuar con las investigaciones? Hay un caso que me gustaría que estudiaras, parece sentarte bien el trabajo en equipo.- sonrió inocentemente_ está insinuando algo._

- Tal vez...- respondí sin entender aún qué era lo que insinuaba.

**Sentí esos pasos tan familiares para mí. Tocaron la puerta y allí apareció Watari.**

**- Hola Matt.- yo sonreí e hice el mismo ademán para que tomara asiento en la cama- Ya estas mejor- sonrió el anciano, mientras yo clavaba mi mirada en él- Sí, no es necesario que lo preguntes, Mello está bien. De hecho no fueron más que unas pequeñas cortadas- Suspiré aliviado y sonreí.- En cuant Jasper, se encuentran en la cárcel, aunque no sabemos con certeza quién ejecuto el atentado contra la reina.- Watari se levantó y colocó una pequeña tarjeta con un paquete envuelto, sobre la cómoda que estaba al lado de mi cama.- Seguramente deseas ver a Mello.- agregó el anciano.- Estará aquí en unos cinco minutos...- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, para luego girarse y guíñame el ojo.**

L y yo volteamos ante el sonidos de los pasos de Watari, L sonrió cálidamente al verlo.

- Mello, Matt despertó y ...-

- ¿En verdad? ¿Y cómo está? ¿No le duele...- dios, las preguntas de amontonaban en mi boca sin que siquiera piense en pronunciarlas.

- Tranquilo principito... ve a ver a tu zorro.- dijo L riendo extrañamente._ ¿A qué se refiere?_

- El jet llegó L ¿No te despedirás?- oí decir a Watari antes de alejarme por completo.

- No, creo que volveré pronto...- fue la respuesta.

'**Matt' decía la tarjeta. Cuando la abrí, vi que casi estaba en blanco, solo unas pequeñas letras escritas en una de las esquinas, tan pequeñas, que tuve que acercarme mucho el papel.**

"_**¿Listo para volver a casa? O ¿Ya estás en ella? L"**_

**- ¿Casa?- murmuré y acto seguido entro Mello a mi habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Corrió y se lanzó en mi cama y fijo su mirada en el paquete.**

Ni bien entré lo vi.. tenía un enorme signo de pregunta grabado en su rostro mientras estudiaba el paquete entre sus manos, corrí hacia él.

**- ¿No lo vas abrir?- preguntó, mientras notaba que en su frente había pequeñas suturas y una venda colocada sobre ellas.**

**- Te esperaba, pues si mal no recuerdo, todo lo que posea te pertenece.- Le extendí el paquete y por primera vez, desde que le conozco una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.**

_¿Qué dices?_ Pensé ante lo extraño que sonaba la afirmación que acababa de hacer mientras me pasaba el paquete. A pesar de todo, me sentí extrañamente bien.

_**Por ahora solo nos queda un punto en que debemos, cargar baterías, para ir a Wammy's a comer la pésima comida de la señora Rides, o escuchar los reclamos de Roger o**_**… Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por la vos de Mello.**

Había silencio, un silencio que no pude identificar del todo, pero no era nada incómodo, aún así decidí hablar.

**- Leí en los periódicos que hay un nuevo asesino, seguro L nos llamará.- Yo liberé aire algo cansado y vi algo lejos la posibilidad de volver a la tranquilidad de un orfanato, aunque volver siempre es posible...**


	12. Chapter 12: Gusto en conocerte

**Capítulo 12: Gusto en conocerte**

**El silencio llenó la habitación, la luz se filtraba por la ventana mientras Mello, acariciaba el paquete envuelto en papel blanco.**

**El chico rubio alzó el paquete y lo agitó un poco tratando de adivinar su contenido.**

Dios, todo estaba demasiado callado en el ambiente y eso no hacía más que alimentar mi infantil curiosidad. Hay que admitirlo... en ese momento estoy seguro de que Matt pensó que me veía como un mocoso de kinder recibiendo un regalo para navidad. Aún así no pude evitarlo, tenía que hablar.

**- ¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó mientras sus ojos mostraban la pureza del niño que él es.**

**Me encogí de hombros, ignorando un poco la pregunta, pues mi mente trabajaba en algo más profundo. Mi pensamiento de nuevo me llevó a ese lugar frente a Jasper y T, en el preciso instante en que recibí la bala y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado parado él allí, cuánto había podido escuchar. Aunque no parecía molesto, sí había un poco de intriga y curiosidad en su rostro. **_**Tal vez presentarme formalmente, sea una opción**_**. Aclaré un poco mi garganta y estire mi mano.**

_Matt parece algo ajeno a la situación, veo su rostro y puedo notar con nitidez que es otra cosa la que ocupa su mente ahora y eso no logra otra cosa además de hacerme sentir aún más infantil_ me dije a mí mismo, pero en ese momento intenté ignorar mis actitudes para poder descifrar un poco mejor qué era lo que distraía sus pensamientos... hasta que lo oí carraspear algo incómodo e intentando tomar valor del aire.

**- Mail Jeevas.- dije colocando una gran sonrisa en mis labios.**_ ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?_** Él me vio como desencajado, así que tuve que aclarar lo que acababa de decir un poco más. - Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas.- El chico me miró de arriba abajo y juraría que en ese preciso instante me golpearía.**

_¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijo?_ Pensé al oír un nombre y un apellido pronunciados por su voz decididamente a lo que me estiraba una mano._ ¿Acaso está loco? ¿Nadie le explicó las reglas de Wammy's? No se supone que los huérfanos revelen sus verdaderos nombres._ Pensé entronando mis ojos en sorpresa y reprimenda a lo que acababa de suceder, él me había confiado su verdadero nombre... _quizá... quizá yo debería? Oh! Al diablo._

**- Mihael Keehl.- respondió estrechando mi mano, para luego jalarme hacia él y poner su mirada más oscura. **_¿Qué diantres acabo de hacer? Demonios, debo arreglarlo._**- Pero me llamarás siempre Mello.- la sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Su mano me liberó lentamente y de nuevo posó su mirada en el paquete que tenia sobre sus piernas. Me imagino que en ese preciso instante se preguntaba, ¿**_**Por qué diablos L me había dejado un paquete?**_

_Acabo de cometer un gran, gran error al decirle mi nombre, pero no me siento para nada mal... No siento miedo de que lo use en mi contra... confío en él, yo... dios, debería dejar de pensar tanto._ Hice a un lado el tema de los nombres, sabía que era importante en demasía, pero algo me aseguraba que había hecho lo correcto de alguna manera. Debo pensar en algo que no me distraiga tanto y no darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo sé que quiero que seamos amigos, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

**Lentamente y con mucha cautela, me acerqué al chico, que estaba sentado justo frente a mí, en aquella cama de hospital. Mello colocaba el paquete en el medio de esa cama y se arrodillaba para abrir el supuesto regalo. Imaginé que podía ser una nueva consola, pues la que me había comprado Watari, había pasado a mejor vida luego de dejarla en el bunker que era nuestro hogar hace apenas unos cuantos días.**

_Bien, cambia el tema, cambia el tema,_ nada salía de mi boca_ las acciones hablan más que las palabras y quiero saber qué hay en el paquete de todas formas, así que..._

**Una mano blanca y delgada, suavemente jalaba el listón de la envoltura, para desatar el nudo, mientras que su dueño abría sus ojos de par en par. Sonreí tímidamente, pues casi podía escuchar los gritos de Mello, pidiendo que fuese una caja de chocolates.**

_CHOCOLATEEEEE! _Exclamaba para mis adentros a lo que destruía la envoltura hasta que sentí algo muy extraño y para qué negarlo, incómodo. _¿Soy yo? O mi espacio personal se ve algo invadido_.

**El papel blanco desapareció bajo las manos maestras de Mello, mientras mi curiosidad aumentaba cada medio segundo. Una caja color café se mostró ante nuestros ojos. **_**¿Qué será?**_** Me pregunté, tratando de que la curiosidad no me dominara. Me acerqué demasiado, mientras la pregunta me alaba más hacia el frente, inconsciente del gran lío en el que podría estar metiéndome, cuando de repente Mello levantó su rostro.**

Decidí ver la expresión de Matt en ese momento, por lo que había levantado mi vista, pero eso no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Estábamos demasiado cerca, DEMASIADO. Ni bien pestañeé vi sus ojos profunda y cristalinamente verdes y noté que más allá de todo lo que había estado pensando, la curiosidad también lo invadía... quizá tanto como a mí. Como sea, no podía concentrarme del todo con su cara tan cerca, era extraño pero sin duda me distraía esta cercanía con él... lo verdaderamente sorprendente, era que no sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar en defensa, simplemente me mantuve allí por unos segundos. Recordé ese terror intenso que sufrí al pensar que había muerto, recordé claramente mis lágrimas, pero ahora al verlo sólo podía sentir un extraño alivio. Sus ojos sin duda me tranquilizaban.

**Era una situación, incómodamente agradable, si una situación tal existiera, pues el rostro de Mello y el mío quedaron a menos de un centímetro uno del otro. Sus ojos azules perfectos, cubiertos de aquel cabello extremadamente amarillo.**_** Es extraño que sus ojos reflejen la tranquilidad y la paz de un cielo, y solo se pueda apreciar si se está lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo, eso es un lujo que sólo por este accidente puedo darme, **_**pensé con algo de euforia. Nos quedamos viendo fijo, mientras que yo en silencio daba gracias a dios, aunque yo no fuera muy cristiano, de que él estuviera con vida.**

_Muévete, muévete, muévete..._ mi cuerpo se negaba a responder a mis órdenes una vez más pero no había miedo, no había desesperación, no había traumas, sólo una rara y tranquila hipnosis producida por sus orbes. Me sentí exactamente igual a aquella vez en el bunker, mis músculos se relajaban de una manera casi anormal mientras me dedicaba a perderme en el intenso color de esos irises calmos y de alguna manera, felices. Sentí mi propio corazón comenzar a latir con más velocidad al sentir sus exhalaciones tan cerca, pero simplemente no podía moverme y esa pequeña taquicardia no era nada relacionado al temor, era inexplicable, frustrantemente inexplicable, pero supe en ese momento que quería darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por mí... aunque tenía sobreentendido que no lo haría, ya lo había hecho en su momento, no había necesidad de que lo hiciera importante. Yo y mi orgullo...

**El roce tibio de su aliento contra mi mejilla, producto de su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse debido a la cercanía, hizo que el calor llenara mi cuerpo y sentí mucha vergüenza. Sabía que era él, Mello y que no estaba bien tentar mucho a la suerte al quedarme viéndolo por mucho rato, pues podría sentirse incomodo, retrocedí sintiendo dolor y agaché mi rostro rojo como mis cabellos.**

La sangre se había acumulado en mis mejillas y me sentía algo apenado, como JAMÁS me había sentido, por lo que decidí mantener mi mirada firme donde estaba y no pestañar, pero más allá de crear un intento de desafío de miradas para disipar la incomodidad o más bien atraer otro tipo de ella, no pude ignorar que la blanca piel de su rostro se teñía de tonos rosas y eso me puso aún más nervioso... sí, estaba nervioso, eso explicaría mi pulso acelerado. De la nada Matt se había apartado y podría jurar que había visto algo de desilusión en su gesto. _Esto se está volviendo extraño... di algo_ me ordené.

**- Deberías abrirlo es tuyo después de todo.- me dijo Mello intentando quizá desviar el tema otra vez, lanzándome el paquete y sentándose de mala manera en la cama. Sostuve con cuidado la caja, mientras trataba de imaginar qué es lo que se encontraba pensando. Con cuidado levanté las tapas de la caja y vi hacia su interior…**

_**¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué es esto?...**_

**- M… Me…Mello- llamé al chico que ya había sacado una barra de chocolate y comenzaba a comerla. Lentamente levantó la mirada y vio una foto que sostenía en mi mano.**

Claramente no era chocolate, pero gracias al cielo yo tenía algo en uno de mis bolsillos y me había dedicado a engullirlo, hasta que Matt me llamó y tuve que observar lo que sostenía con una de sus manos. _¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿A esto se refería L?_

**- Es del Vaticano.- susurró inclinando un poco su cabeza.**

**- Sí, es el Vaticano de hecho.- dijo Watari entrando a la habitación, junto a una enfermera- Su Santidad, Juan Pablo II, ha solicitado los servicios de L, pues…- fue interrumpido abruptamente por Mello.**

_Definitivamente eso es lo que me esperaba. Al parecer es un tema de mayor importancia ahora._

**- Pues veinte de sus cardenales han desaparecidos.- dijo Mello levantándose de mi cama y dejándome en blanco.**

**- En algo que la prensa ha denominado el gran rapto.- completo Watari, tomando asiento en mi cama.**

Intentábamos hablar cuando de la nada, una mujer había entrado en la habitación con una charola de comida, justo a tiempo para oír lo que Watari había mencionado. La miré, la analicé... vestía blanco, pero había algo diferente en ella, ese no era el uniforme de las enfermeras y pude distinguir un crucifijo de plata fina colgando en su cuello._ Ella está involucrada._

**- Muchos dicen que es el fin del mundo.- dijo la enfermera mientras colocaba una charola de alimentos que tenía la peor pinta del mundo. **_**¿Qué debe hacer un cristiano para poder comer una hamburguesa doble con queso? **_**Pensé mientras veía el plato de algo parecido a un estofado, que para mi estaba vivo, pues la cosa respiraba y era un poco verdosa...**

En el momento en que Matt le dio un vistazo a su 'almuerzo', que bajo mi criterio era veneno, hizo un gesto de disgusto que me provocó gracia. _¿Qué esperaba? ¿Comida chatarra en un hospital? Ha!_ Pensé luchando contra la risa burlona que amenazaba con abandonarme hasta que..._ ¿Y esa idiota? ¿Qué diablos cree que hace?_

**La mujer hundió la cuchara en aquel plato y tomó una porción, para luego decir- A ver abre la boca- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, estaba lastimado, un poco cansado, pero no era un bebé al cual debían darles papillas de color verde. Retrocedí mi cabeza y apreté mis labios, mientras la enfermera trataba de aplicarme la técnica del avioncito… **_**¿Esto en una nueva técnica de tortura?, y aunque así fuese no comería una papilla color verde**_**…**

_¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREE QUE HACE ESTA MALDITA LOCA?_ Grité en mi fuero interno al ver como este remendo de monja se acercaba a Matt en demasía e intentaba darle de comer como a un maldito infante. Matt se negaba a aceptar el bocado, no sé cómo habría reaccionado yo si él no lo hubiera hecho. No entendía qué diantres me sucedía, ni mucho menos por qué estaba a punto de sufrir una ataque de ira, como los que sufro con Near, lo que tenía en claro es ese mismo momento es que quise estrangular a esa desgraciada al escuchar lo siguiente y con una voz aún más empalagosa.

**- Vamos pequeño no te hagas de rogar- **_**Es suficiente**_**, levanté mi mano sana, tomé la suya y le dirigí una mirada fría.**

Dios parecía estar de lado de esa estúpida, pues Matt la había alejado rápidamente, de no haber sido así yo la habría matado y lo habría disfrutado mucho.

**La mujer se quedó viendo mis ojos, por menos de cinco nanosegundos, pero ese extraño contacto visual, no me incomodaba tanto, como la pesada mirada de Mello que ya traspasaba mi piel.**

_Y aún no se aleja de él... ¿Es que acaso es retrasada? Dios, la asesinaré._

- Está bien aléjate de él, tú… cosa- demandé con pura rabia y sin saber cómo llamarle, a lo que ella me dirigía una mirada de mártir._ Maldita estúpida._

**Watari sonrió y con ademán le ordenó a la enfermera que dejara de hacer el papel de madre sustituta… Suspiré mientras dejaba la cuchara en la charola y veía a la enfermera retirarse de la habitación refunfuñando algo.**

_Que bien, al fin se fue al demonio... ¿Qué diablos murmuró? Condenada pedófila_ Me dije al oír sus resoplidos.

**- ¿Fin del mundo?- pregunté, tratando de recuperar mi poca o nula dignidad...**

- Eso es de hecho una estupidez de la sociedad moderna.- adicioné con tono de reproche_ la gente de hoy en día cree en cualquier cosa._- Dicen que poco antes Jesús retorne, éste vendrá por todos aquellos cuya alma esté libre de pecado- curvé mis labios en una sonrisa de burla, que al parecer se vio como la de algún asesino serial a juzgar por las expresiones de mis interlocutores- ¿Conoces alguno?- decidí tomar asiento de nuevo.

- El punto es que esos veinte cardenales, fueron secuestrados el mismo día a la misma hora, en distintos países.- agregó el anciano intentando que tome algo de conciencia de la situación... cosa que no hice.

_**Eso hace referencia a una operación a gran escala, tan grande y ambiciosa que llega a ser mundial, pero aun no entiendo la razón por la cual hacen tanto escándalo por el secuestro de veinte ancianos, tanto o más pecadores que todos en la tierra**_**, Cerré mis ojos y comencé a mezclar con la cuchara el asqueroso potaje verdoso al frente.**

**- Hasta donde sé el rapto, no es un hecho bíblico.- dije un poco asqueado de la situación, pues mi relación con Dios en realidad, se había acabado unos años atrás.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo, fue una tonta teoría desarrollada por Edward Irving, John Nelson Darby y otros hombres. Lo destacable es que muchos creen que esa es la señal que indicaría el inicio del fin de los tiempos.- respondió Watari.**

_¿Fin de los tiempos? Todo esto es una mal gastada a los creyentes y supersticiosos. _Mordí mi chocolate una vez más, degustando su divino y relajante sabor._ Debería echarle un buen vistazo a la evidencia, se me hace familiar lo poco que vi en ella._ Tomé la imagen entre mis dedos y comencé a recordar de dónde la conocía._ Estoy más que seguro de que vi esta representación en un informe del Vaticano, diablos ¿Cómo era su nombre? Tenía algo que ver con juicios... juicios._

_**Muy bien, sigo sin entender qué tiene de misterioso este hecho.**_** Además hablar de tanta teología y teorías sobre el fin del mundo, comenzaba a marearme. Levanté la mirada y vi a Mello observando, la fotografía. Alejó un poco la fotografía y automáticamente sus ojos se abrieron, formando esa mirada. **_**Diablos tiene la mirada, esa mirada que me dice que algo descubrió…**_

- Lo interesante es la foto- comencé por decir_ no dejaré que me ganen de mano otra vez_ Watari seguramente querría explicar todo, pero no puedo pasar de ignorante tan fácilmente_._- Es una foto de un fresco que se encuentra en el Vaticano, pero no recuerdo su nombre.-

**- La obra se llama Juicio de Salomón y se encuentra en la estancia de la signatura, en la bóveda de la misma.- respondió una mujer, entrando a la habitación. Mello arrugó la cara en clara señal de molestia, mientras yo me ponía en estado de alerta, no fuese que esta mujer fuera una T en potencia.- ¿Ellos son Watari?**

Una vez más, vi a una mujer entrando interrumpir la conversación que teníamos_ ¿Qué tienen las mujeres con el oportunismo?_Ella también vestía de blanco, pero su uniforme era mucho más elegante... o al menos no parecía un enfermera, la otra más bien parecía su subordinada.

**- Si ellos son.- respondió el anciano colocándose automáticamente de pie, caminando hacia ella para detenerse luego justo a su lado.**

**- Mello, Matt, ella Susie Dupond, la jefa del servicio Vaticano de la policía italiana.- Watari dijo tratando de darle a toda esta situación una aire de solemnidad.**

_¿Susie? Que nombre más tedioso... Sea quien sea, no se acercará a Matt... quiero decir, a nosotros ¡Estará lejos y punto!_

**- La fotografía que tiene en sus manos...- se apresuró a decir la mujer- es de hecho una evidencia.-**

_¡OH! ¡No me digas! Diablos, no podría haberlo descifrado solo!_ Pensé con falso dramatismo y evidente sarcasmo. Supongo que tendría que haberme esperado que me subestimen de esa manera, al parecer ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué justamente nos llamaban a nosotros.

**- ¿Evidencia?- pregunté.**_Tenía que ser..._

**- Sí, esta fotografía fue encontrada por todo el Vaticano por la guardia Suiza, sólo dos segundos después de ser secuestrados los príncipes.-**

_**¿Príncipes? ¿Guardia Suiza? ¿Servicio Vaticano? ¿Qué está sucediendo?**_** pensé, mientras le dirigí una mirada cargada de miedo a Mello, quien me miró tratando de darme confianza o entendiendo más que yo lo que sucedía.**

Noté a Matt realmente tenso ante las palabras de la tal Susie y al voltear precipitadamente para encontrarse con mis ojos, 'sentí' todos sus temores en ese momento, pero yo estaba decidido a no dejarme vencer esta vez. Algo me decía que sentía que nada cuadraba o bien que todo era otro complot perfectamente armado en contra nuestra una vez más. Me aseguré de transmitirle en mi mirada que no debía preocuparse demasiado, que esta vez, yo lo protegería.

**- Seguramente es una reproducción barata del libro de Dan Brown- dije, hablando demás. **_No, esto en realidad parece..._

- De hecho ellos no creen eso- pronuncié notando unas cuantas diferencias en las fotografías con la obra original_ este es otro desquiciado._- Esto es una imagen real, una representación, con los cuerpos de los cardenales.- _definitivamente es otro maldito desquiciado._

**- Pero eso es imposible.- respondió la mujer- Los tiempos no coinciden, es imposible que puedan tener a los veinte príncipes, dispuestos y ordenados para tomar esa fotografía.- Mello me extendió la foto y la analicé, no parecía ser falsa o producto de algún montaje.**_ Todo es posible con gente como esta._ Decidí darles una segunda opinión, por lo que le di la fotografía a Matt, que hasta ese momento había callado, si bien su silencio era casi habitual, ahora se había vuelto más que denso.

**La fotografía y en si la propia pintura, me desagradaba, era una especie de alegoría. Un joven sentado en un trono con una gran corona dorada dictaba sentencia, de tras de él unos sabios de barbas largas parecían discutir sobre la decisión tomada, pero lo que realmente me disgustaba, era que un muchacho blandía un cuchillo dispuesto a cortar por la mitad a un pequeño bebé que colgaba de cabeza. La pintura era para mí horrible y si a eso le añadía que los rostros de todos los presentes, menos de los dos bebés, eran de los ancianos cardenales de la iglesia, la combinación era una especie de tortura.**

Matt analizó la fotografía a lo que su rostro denotaba a todas luces lo mucho que le disgustaba la obra. Ver a un hombre a punto de rebanar a un bebé no era nada deleitante para la vista, ni mucho menos para la personalidad de Matt. Le desagradaba y yo lo sabía, pero también teníamos presente que yo no le había dado la imagen para realizarle una crítica artística, teníamos que testar que todo era original... que debíamos actuar rápido.

**Mello giró a verme y con un gesto le di a entender que al menos, en un principio, la foto no parecía ser falsa.**

**- La fotografía no es falsa.- dijo el rubio y Watari asintió. La mujer suspiró y dijo.**

**- Necesitamos de ustedes, deben ir al Vaticano y tratar de darle sentido a todo esto.**

_**¿Irme? No otra vez, alguien no ha notado que estoy herido y que la palabra 'descanso' existe en el diccionario.**_

_Al parecer tenemos otro caso entre manos y en realidad aprecio las oportunidades que L no está dando, pero... en mi opinión es demasiado apresurado como para tomar otro caso así de repente._ No me agradaba a donde se dirigían mis pensamientos nuevamente, pero no pude evitarlo_ ¿Y qué hay de Near?_ Me pregunté inconscientemente yfrunciendo el ceño ante la posibilidad de sólo ver a ese enano estúpido. Había comenzado a analizar la situación cuando las palabras de Watari llamaron mi atención, por más que no fueran precisamente dirigidas a mí.

**- Señorita Dupond, me temo que eso es decisión de los chicos, si ellos no quieren se les otorgará el caso a otro grupo de chicos, así que si nos permite debo conversar con ellos.- sentenció Watari, mientras yo le daba las infinitas gracias. La mujer salió de la habitación, cerrando lentamente la puerta.**

_¿Qué diablos cree que dice el anciano? Por supuesto que tomaremos el caso._ Me dije a lo que Dupond salía del cuarto y yo fulminaba con la mirada a Watari por la ira que sentí al siquiera imaginarme ese pendejo desteñido tomar algo que L me había ofrecido. Si L quería que nosotros resolviéramos esto, pues yo no me echaría a atrás por nada en este mugroso mundo, esta era otra oportunidad para mí. Una oportunidad que me daría lugar a tener más posibilidades de ser el proximo L, de brillar tanto como él y NO la desperdiciaría. El viejo tendría que haber deducido cual sería mi respuesta, NADIE me quitaría este caso.

**- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- gritó Mello y por primera vez ambos coincidíamos, no podía creer que apenas saliera del primer caso ya me estuviera planteando investigar otro- ¿Cómo que le asignarías el caso a alguien más?- **_**ok hasta allí llegaron las coincidencias**_**- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer!- hablaba Mello más molesto cada vez.**

Sí, había comenzado a insultar a Near y joder con eso de la sucesión otra vez, pero lamentablemente cada vez que eso sucedía, yo simplemente perdía conciencia de todo lo decía y hacía, ni siquiera me importaba maldecir ni hacer señas... sólo dejar salir mi ira.

**- Mello...- dijo calmadamente Watari- Mello...- lo llamó por segunda vez- Mihael!- gritó con fuerza y el rubio chico guardó silencio- Te recuerdo que Matt y tú son un equipo y que entre ambos deben decidir.- Watari me vio directamente, mostrando nobleza, mientras de los ojos de Mello salían llamas- Joven Matt ¿qué decides?-**

Escuchaba bien los llamados de Watari, pero estaba completamente dispuesto a pasarlos por alto... hasta que el anciano se dignó a decir mi verdadero nombre _¿Cómo se atreve?_ Me grité callando mis sermones de una vez e intentando bajo cualquier circunstancia, no llevar todo a mis puños, eso no sería para nada bueno. Luego tuvo las agallas de decir que Matt también debía dar su opinión en el tema_ ¡El hace lo que yo digo!... ¿No es así?_ Fulminé con la mirada a Matt, quien continuaba en silencio y templanza... bien, hasta que lo miré.

**NO sabía que responder, quería descansar pero no quería ganarme la ira infinita del hijo del propio Hades, entiéndase Mello. Trataba de pensar rápidamente, hasta que por sí solas mis palabras salieron.**

**- Está bien- Mello sonrió con suficiencia y creo que estaba convencido de que con su mirada me había dominado, pero la razón por la cual acepté era distinta al temor de sus ojos azules y profundos.**

_Sí, definitivamente Matt hace lo que YO quiero... buen chico._ Tuve impulsos casi incontrolables de darle palmadas en la cabeza como a un buen perro que obedece a su amo, pero lo resistí bastante bien, limitándome solamente a sonreír ante otra batalla ganada.

**- Bien.- respondió Watari- Entonces que así sea. Principito, ve por tus cosas por favor, yo iré hablar con la señorita Dupond.- Ambos comenzaban a caminar, Mello se adelantó con gran velocidad y cuando vi que la distancia entre Watari y él era prudencial, llamé a mi anciano amigo.**

_Bien, a empacar_ me dije animadamente y corrí hacia la puerta, estaba seguro de que Watari me seguía para hablar con esa mujer y hacer los arreglos para que viajemos al Vaticano_ esto será genial..._ pero algo detuvo mi salida, estaba seguro de haber oído la voz de Matt y me detuve tras la puerta entrecerrada para poder escuchar mejor lo que sea que diría.

**- Watari...- dije casi como un susurro. EL hombre giró y me vio.**

**- Sí, Matt.- respondió con una sonrisa.**

**- Si no aceptaba ¿A quién le habrías dado el caso?- pregunté.**

**- Posiblemente a Near y Linda.- respondió de forma seca. Yo arqueé mi ceja- Sé lo que estas pensando Matt, pero L es un chico igual de inteligente que tú y aunque en un principio no logres entender las razones por las cuales hace las cosas, no significa que no sean correctas.- el hombre volvió a sonreír y ya se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando yo agregué.**

Escuché esos infames nombres... quienes tomarían el caso si nosotros nos negábamos, sabía muy bien que ellos serían nuestros usurpadores de no aceptar. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, no podía permitir que Near gane otra vez... esta vez estaba decidido a ser el mejor.

**- Watari, no me gustan las sorpresas.-**

**- Lo sé joven Matt, lo sé- respondió y salió de la habitación.**

**Un dolor frío me recorrió por el brazo y de un instante a otro me sentí observado. Mello al parecer había escuchado la mínima conversación con Watari. Él me miraba en forma extraña, parecía estar confundido por mi actitud, mientras yo sentía miedo, miedo de su reacción por mi decisión.**

_DEMONIOS!_ Matt me había visto por la ranura que dejaba la puerta semiabierta, no pude ocultar mi mirada aún así, él se mostraba inseguro e indeciso por alguna razón... una razón que yo simplemente no conocía, pero que estaba más que seguro que descubriría tarde o temprano. Watari volteó, se despidió de Matt y salió de la habitación para encontrarse conmigo.

- Watari... ¿Crees que puedes darnos un día para poner en claro unas cuantas cosas?- pregunté intentando no sonar amenazador.

- No creo que sea un problema, por la tarde le darán el alta a Matt y estarán listos para regresar al orfanato. Les daré veinticuatro horas para que se preparen para el viaje al Vaticano ¿Te parece?- dijo el respetuosamente a lo que yo asentía.

- Eso es perfecto.- respondí_ me dará un buen tiempo para hablar con él, quiero saber qué es lo que le preocupa tanto..._


	13. Chapter 13:Nuestra habitación

**Capítulo 13: Nuestra habitación**

Todo estaba listo para que Matt regresara a Wammy's House eran las 7:55PM ya y yo simplemente había retomado la lectura de mi libro 'El principito', el cual continuaba a salvo, pues lo había dejado en el orfanato por precaución. Hace unos días Watari me lo había devuelto y eso era un muy buen pasatiempo en el hospital, sólo me quedaba por leer la última página. Debo admitir que fue una historia bastante interesante, me había ocupado de leerla por las noches en las que me había quedado a acompañar con Matt. Me producía un sentimiento algo extraño el terminarlo, claramente no quería hacerlo, pero así era como debía ser.

**Siete con cincuenta y cinco, deambulaba por los pasillos del viejo hospital, buscando con desesperación una maquina surtidora de cigarrillos, mientras mi mente le daba vueltas a la misma cosa, la fragilidad de la vida. Sí, me he vuelto brutalmente filosófico y profundo estos últimos días, pero ¿Quién no valoraría su vida? O mejor dicho quien no valoraría la vida de él.**

**A veces tengo esa extraña sensación, cuando recuerdo a mis padres de creer que si hubiese tenido más edad y mucho más fuerza las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pero el hecho era que yo no podía cambiar las cosas, por más que quisiera y lo que me tocaba era aceptar el hecho inevitable de que mi nuevo papel en este maldito mundo es el de ser un buen guardaespaldas, para el segundo heredero a la corona.**_** No es un mal trabajo, bueno es un trabajo**_**, mi mente repetía, **_**pues como siempre, te esfuerzas mucho y te pagan poco y así era con Mello, aunque no podía negar el hecho de que había cambiado mucho desde aquel día que casi me mata por volverme un intruso.**_

"_Este es, para mí, el más bello y más triste paisaje del mundo. Es el mismo paisaje en la página precedente, pero lo he dibujado una vez más para mostrároslo bien. Aquí fue donde el principito apareció en la Tierra, y luego desapareció."_ Observé el dibujo apenas esbozado con algo de melancolía perdiéndome en el por unos segundos, intentando caminar sobre la arena.

"_Mirad atentamente este paisaje a fin de estar seguros de que habréis de reconocerlo, si viajáis un día por el África, en el desierto. Y si llegáis a pasar por allí, os suplico: no os apresuréis; esperad un momento, exactamente debajo de la estrella. Si entonces un niño llega a vosotros, si ríe, si tiene cabellos de oro, si no responde cuando se le interroga, adivinaréis quién es. ¡Sed amables entonces! No me dejéis tan triste. Escribidme en seguida,..."_

**Suspiré mareado retornando por el mismo pasillo hacia mi habitación, en el hospital. Atravesé la puerta y vi a Mello sentado cómodamente leyendo ese libro… **_**"El principito"**_**, pensé, mi alemán es bastante patético, pero mi memoria es casi fotográfica, así que podía recordar casi a la perfección el libro y citarlo, aunque he de admitir, que no se si esto sea un don o un verdadero estorbo… Caminé con sigilo hacia él para ver en qué página iba. Sonreí a estar sólo a milímetros de él, **_**casi ha terminado...**_

- Decidme que el principito ha vuelto...- _¿Qué?_ Escuché de pronto una voz a mis espaldas, traduciendo la última frase del libro. Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome ante su tibio aliento rozando mi cuello y volteé rápidamente, consiente del maldito rubor de mis mejillas, encontrándome con el rostro de Matt, algo exaltado por mi reacción _¿Qué diablos esperaba? Me asustó_. Pensé notando cómo mi respiración se agitaba de nuevo y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban instantáneamente, había recordado justo el momento en el que él había besado mi frente antes de confrontar a Jasper y eso no me ayudó mucho que digamos, pero una pregunta estaba presente en mi mente _¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

_**Ok lo he vuelto asustar, ¡Soy un torpe!**_** me grité, pero todas la ideas se desvanecieron al notar su rostro, con es tímida coloración roja, **_**¿Por qué esta tan avergonzado? bien debe ser producto de ese pequeño momento de locura en mí hace unos días.**_** Un beso en su frente, era mi forma de decirle adiós, pues estaba casi seguro de que allí moriría y ¿por qué un beso?, pues no soy muy sociable y esa para mí era la máxima expresión de cariño y afecto hacia alguien, de hecho nunca lo había hecho... **_**eso es extraño**_**, pensé.**

Otra vez nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca, otra vez miré sus ojos... pero antes de que comenzar a pensar en estupideces y en lo relajante que me parecían, di un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Sabes alemán?- pregunté serio y claramente evadiendo sus ojos. _**Otra vez ha vuelto a evadir mis ojos, ¿Será que hay algo malo en ellos?**_**, de cierta forma era un poco decepcionante que siempre lo hiciera, así que me limité a responder con algo de temor y girando a cualquier dirección para no tensar más al chico.**

- Am... no... es que, ya leí ese libro.- respondió él algo INSEGURO y dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana nerviosamente. _Lo supuse..._ vi entonces su brazo, envuelto en un sostén para que se mantuviera doblado y quieto.

- Ah... ¿No te duele?- le pregunté de repente llevando mis ojos a su brazo dañado y sin saber en realidad de qué demonios hablar.

_**¿Doler?, bueno dentro de mi colección de cicatrices, esta no es precisamente mi favorita**_**. Dolía bastante, pero mi intención era no preocuparlo más de lo necesario o hacerle pensar que era un completo inútil, y no sé por qué extraña percepción temía que fuese a pensar lo último…**

- No, estoy bastante bien...- aseguró intentando sonreír, pero tambaleándose un poco. A lo que me acerqué a él en un intento de detener una posible caída_**. Ok no se mentir, no muy bien y mucho menos a él**_.- Estoy algo mareado eso es todo.- una vez más trató de sonreír, pero se notaba a legua que se encontraba débil y algo pálido. _El muy idiota se negó a comer la cosa verde esa... pensándolo bien, yo lo habría hecho también seguramente_...

- N-no deberías... caminar solo...- pronuncié a media voz y aún más nervioso, pero como yo era la única persona por allí, debía evitar cualquier golpe que pudiese darse. _**¿Está tratando de protegerme?**_** Me pregunté con algo de miedo y lo más sorprendente estaba a punto de suceder…**

Tomé mi libro con mi mano izquierda y acercándome aún más a Matt, pasé mi brazo por su cintura, a lo que él se tensaba un poco en sorpresa, pero aún así levantaba su brazo izquierdo para posarlo en mi hombro.

**Su mano tomaba con fuerza mi cintura, mientras de su cuerpo salía ese extraño aroma, que me hipnotizaba. No sabía si mi mareo era producto de su cercanía o de mi creciente debilidad pero sea como sea, me sentía muy bien allí, aunque mi mente se encargaba de recordarme que él era Mello y que no podía abusar del destino. Trataba de mantenerme estable pero no podía, pues su mano parecía quemar mi piel, me sentía nervioso y algo temeroso, y eso hacía que mis latidos, se hicieran más rápidos y mi respiración más agitada. No sé por qué demonios, acerqué mi rostro a su cabello, me parecía extraño esto en mí y me sorprendí cuando me encontré esa precaria situación…**

La imagen se veía algo rara y en extremo torpe... no es que yo no tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para ayudarlo, pero entre mis extraños nervios y su inestabilidad, se nos hacía algo difícil. Sentí de pronto la calidez de su cuerpo y también el latido acelerado de su corazón junto a su respiración ligeramente alterada. Una vez más sentí calor en mi rostro y volteé un poco para distraerme.

- G-gracias...- escuché su temblorosa voz pronunciar cerca de mi oído.

- Hmp...- fue lo único con lo que pude responder. _Esto sí que es extraño..._ unos pasos se acercaban hacia nosotros, pasos tranquilos y firmes, pero no ruidosos... los pasos de Watari. En segundos lo vimos delante de nosotros, sonriendo raramente.

- Ya se llevan mejor por lo que veo.- _maldito viejo..._

_**Genial, sólo falta que llegue el desfile completo de San Patricio, para que nos vea ahora. **_**Sabía muy bien cómo era el humor negro de Watari, así que era de esperarse un comentario tonto, aunque no entendía por qué me sentía molesto y a la vez nervioso por esta interrupción.**

- ¡NO! E-es que...- no sabía qué diablos decir y por poco suelto a Matt y lo dejo caer, pero eso no hizo más que lograr que en un reflejo, mi mano se aferre más a su cintura provocándole cosquillas y haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara en un pequeño sobresalto. _DEMONIOS!_

**Mello casi me dejó caer, pero reaccionó casi de inmediato, encajando más sus dedos en mi cintura. Tuve que contenerme para no soltar una carcajada máxima, así que me tensé mucho más, pues su mano y la cercanía estaban poniéndome cada vez más nervioso, pero algo tenía que hacer, así que traté de justificar la imagen…**

- Es que... y-yo me mareé y... y M-mello... Mello me...- Matt había comenzado a tartamudear en clara incomodidad también y eso sólo me distrajo. _**Lo que me faltaba.**_

- Lo ayudé a quedar de pie.- declaré finalmente a lo que Watari se aguantaba la risa divertidamente... hay que aceptar que el viejo se pone irritante en vez en cuando y provoca darle un golpe.

**Los ojos de Mello me indicaban que estaba brutalmente molesto, así que traté de que con gestos Watari dejara de tocar el tema… Pero creo que no funcionó, soy gamer, no mimo…**

- Lo supuse.- dijo sonriendo con más intensidad y algo de dulzura.- Es hora de irnos niños, como ambos ya saben, tendrán veinticuatro horas de descanso y preparación para el viaje. Aprovechen bien ese tiempo, el viaje será exhaustivo, no es necesario que asistan a clases si lo prefieren, pero llegarán justo para la cena.- aclaró el anciano mientras se colocaba su sombrero cubriendo sus blancos cabellos, _seguramente le comunicó a Matt lo del pequeño descanso antes de que dejara su habitación_.- Andando.- sugirió abriendo la puerta y Matt y yo comenzamos a caminar algo desordenadamente debido a la poca o casi nula coordinación de nuestros pasos. SUPE que Watari continuaba sonriendo detrás de nosotros. _Sranje..._

**Watari me había comentado la nula posibilidad de descansar y que sólo tendríamos veinticuatro horas para recuperar baterías. De cierta forma sentía que era un poco injusto, aunque no podía quejarme, pues tenía que recuperarme lo más rápido posible, solo para poder cumplir con mi trabajo. Mis pensamientos me ahogaban y las sensaciones me dominaban, pues Mello me ayudaba a caminar. Trataba de evadir sus ojos, de no concentrarme en lo bien que se sentía su mano o de lo bueno que estaba siendo conmigo, pero era casi imposible.**

**Vi a lo lejos el auto y pensé que allí estaría a salvo y que la incomodidad que reinaba entre ambos se pasaría.**

Cuando FINALMENTE llegamos al carro, intenté ayudar a Matt a entrar allí, pero una vez que casi estaba él dentro, resbalé y caí encima de él, gracias al cielo me sostuve con mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas para no aplastarlo, pero eso desgraciadamente nos dejó en una posición algo extraña y por qué no, maldita sea, comprometedora. _Recordaré arrojarme a un jodido pozo luego de llegar a Wammy's..._

_**Esto no está pasando**_**, exclamé para mis adentros. Mello estaba sobre mí. Literalmente, sobre mí. Su cabello amarillo caía rozando tímidamente mis mejillas, su tibia respiración golpeaba todo mi rostro y su cuerpo sobre el mío era, era… no sé cómo diablos explicarlo! **_**¿Qué demonios me sucede?**_** me preguntaba, pues su ojos, su cuerpo y su aroma estaban haciéndome entrar en trance, en un trance algo extraño pues de repente, sentí cómo mi cabeza se levantaba y comenzaba a acercarse a la suya, como si mis labios ordenaran que debía acercarme sólo un poco más… Pero un movimiento suyo, lastimó mi brazo y el dolor me trajo a la realidad. **_**¿Será que se dio cuenta de mi extraño gesto? ojalá que no, pues si no sería pelirrojo muerto**_**… Trataba de controlar mi respiración que estaba más que acelerada, trataba de controlarme, **_**¿Pero de qué? Diablos…**_

- ¡OW!- gimió de dolor Matt al golpear un poco su brazo lastimado.

Sentía calor y por sobre todo vergüenza, pero por unos malditos segundos (que se me hicieron horas), mis músculos no reaccionaron manteniéndome inmóvil y con mi rostro a milímetros del de Matt. Gracias al cielo, Watari aún se encontraba cerrando la puerta del hospital y el chofer ya había subido a su cabina.

- L-lo siento.- dije apenado a lo que sentía cómo el pecho del pelirrojo subía y bajaba con velocidad bajo mi cuerpo.

_**¿Se acaba de disculpar? Oh por dios soy un tonto, que torpe soy...Solo debo acomodarme**_** me ordené, pero mi maldito cuerpo se negaba hacer lo que yo quería… **_**Maldición! Debo hacer como que esto nunca pasó… Exacto, nunca pasó… sólo trata de ver hacia algún lado y no hagas contacto visual con Mello, si no te sacará las vísceras…**_

_¡Mierda, debo levantarme de aquí! ¡Y acabo de pedir disculpas, diablos!_ Me grité mientras me reacomodaba y tomábamos nuestros lugares en el auto correctamente. Pude distinguir muy bien que casi no había diferencia entre el color del cabello de Matt y sus propias mejillas. _Nota para mí mismo: no vuelvas a ayudarlo a caminar jamás._

El viaje hacia Wammy's fue incómodamente silencioso con algunas de las extrañas sonrisas del viejo y yo intentando evitarlo a él y a Matt, manteniendo mi vista en lo posible pegada a la ventanilla. Una vez que llegamos el anciano, abrió la puerta del carro y salió rápidamente de el.

**Watari se había bajado del auto, haciendo que Mello y yo nos quedáramos por unos segundos solos, así que creí que era un buen momento para pedir disculpas, tal vez así me tendría piedad. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con el rubio, que parecía estar distraído con el suelo de aquel elegante auto. **_**Sólo di algo Matt, sólo di que lo sientes, o algo por el estilo**_**, me ordenaba mi cerebro, pero mis labios no reaccionaban. Suspiré y pasé mi mano buena por mi cabello y cuando la bajé, rozó un poco con la mano de Mello, quien se sobresaltó y me miró a los ojos, yo sonreí un poco, mientras uno de mis dedos rozaba tímidamente uno de los suyos. **_**Es ahora**_**…**

**-Yo…- traté de decir, pero Mello respondió…**

_¿Esa es su mano?_ Me pregunté sintiendo una extraña y suave calidez hacer contacto con uno de mis dedos. Inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas hervir y supe que mi rostro estaba ahora completamente rojo. _¿Qué me pasa? ¡No te lo preguntes idiota! Debes huir!_

- ¡Debo ir al baño!- dije apresuradamente y corrí hacia el baño común de niños, en lugar del de mi cuarto. _**¿Qué demonios fue eso? Otra vez, Eres un torpe Matt!, **_**me grité al ver su reacción…**

Una vez que llegué allí, di unas cuantas vueltas hasta que estuve seguro de que Matt haya bajado del auto con ayuda del viejo y regresé a la puerta.

**Watari me había ayudado a bajar del auto y ya me hacía de la idea de subir todos los escalones para llegar a la habitación de Mello. **_**Bueno no puedo quejarme, al menos no debo cargar mi 'ligera' maleta. **_**Di un tímido paso, pero escuché la voz de Watari de pronto…**

- Mello, sostén a Matt y llévalo al comedor, yo le ayudaré a Nick con las maletas, ya casi es hora de la cena.- _MALDICIÓN! La vida me odia..._ pensé a lo que por segunda vez tomaba a Matt de la cintura y Watari se alejaba de nosotros. _**¿Mello? Por Dios, Watari me quiere muerto, seguro este ha sido su plan desde que nos conocimos.**_** Exhalé aire y me dije a mi mismo,**_**Calma Matt, no seas paranoico es sólo Mello, es sólo Lord Dolor, es sólo, Dios... es mi amigo.**_

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio nuevamente, esta vez con algo más de coordinación mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas se teñían de nuevo _Malditos sean los sonrojos_ me dije completamente ignorante del porqué del tedioso tono rosa en la piel de mis pómulos. El pasillo se hizo eterno y Matt y yo sólo intentábamos llegar al salón sin tropezar o cruzar miradas, fue TAN incómodo.

**Traté de mantener la calma, traté de mantener el equilibrio, para que el agarre y la incomodidad de Mello fueran menores, pero el punto es que YO TAMBIEN ESTABA INCOMODO!, **_**ok solo cálmate Matt, simplemente es un poco de contacto físico, eso no significa que apenas llegues a la habitación, él te sacará los ojos, pues… pues... Somos amigos, somos amigos ¿No es así?**_

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la puerta del salón de comedor sin caer, resbalar, lastimarnos o lo que sea. Pateé la puerta para abrirla y poder pasar por allí, pero algo me detuvo por segundos. TODO Wammy's estaba cenando allí en completo silencio, y nos vio llegar. De por sí no se oía ningún ruido, pero ahora se sentía claramente la densidad del sepulcral silencio en el que todo había caído, ni siquiera los cubiertos se movían. ¿Por qué? Pues porque yo acababa de entrar allí, pero sosteniendo a Matt de la cintura y ayudándolo a caminar. _MALDICIÓN!_ me grité ante los rostros anonadadnos de todos los ocupantes del comedor.

_**Ok, éste sí es el desfile de San Patricio en pleno, es más, esto ya parece uno de los carnavales en Brasil. **_**Había tanta gente en el maldito comedor, que me sentí automáticamente un insecto. Al entrar al lugar todas, las cabezas y miradas de los demás chicos se giraron para vernos y casi podía imaginar lo que estaban pensando… **_**"Mello lo hizo, Mello le rompió el brazo, Mello blah blah…"**_** Realmente sus pensamientos me tenían sin cuidado, así que levanté mi rostro y di a entender con mi expresión que si estaba allí, se lo debía a él.**

_¡Maldita sea! Faltan diez minutos para la cena y todos están aquí! Demonios... que sea rápido_. Pensé comenzando a avanzar con Matt a cuestas, a decir verdad él no se vía tan apenado como yo, pero yo estuve seguro de que la pregunta general era 'Si se lastimó el brazo, ¿Por qué Mello lo ayuda a caminar entonces?'. Fulminé con la mirada a todos y volvieron a su cena callados, luego Matt y yo caminamos hacia la mesa que solía utilizar solo y tomamos asiento...

_**Muy bien estoy sentado en su mesa favorita, eso ¿Cómo lo clasificaría?, bueno en definitiva es un honor, y lo más importante aun no estoy muerto por lo que sucedió en el auto, así que las cosas no van tan mal…**_

Bien él se sentó ya que se encontraba mareado. YO tendría que ir a buscar su cena por él. _Me lleva el demonio!_ Caminé hacia a señora Rides... _santo cielo, ahora debo coquetear con esta pederasta_... pensé intentando sonreír.

**Traté de levantarme para buscar mi comida, pero me di cuenta que Mello ya estaba caminando. **_**Estoy muerto**_**, pensé **_**él me sacará esto en cara, hasta el día de mi muerte y más si tiene que pedirle la comida a la señora Rides… Bueno sé objetivo Matt, Roger tiene razón, es un gran chico sólo si lo llegas a conocer y eso es lo que lo hace de cierta forma más… ¿Cómo definirlo? Interesante y llamativo…**_

**Vi como Mello llegó hasta donde estaba la mujer y comenzó a conversar con ella, mientras yo rogaba que lograra conseguir algo de comida del tipo chatarrosa…**

- Hola señorita Rides.- dije con tono empalagoso e infantil _tiene complejo de vejez, le agrada que le llame señorit_a.- Hoy de verdad tengo hambre, ¿No tiene algo especial para mí?- _Y aquí vamos con la sonrisa radiante y los ojos de muñeco de porcelana, ah lo que se debe hacer... _ella sonrió y levantó una de sus manos para desordenar mi cabello. _¡Maldita sea, más le vale tener pastel de chocolate y doble porción, acaba de tocarme!_

_**Demonios!**_** me tensé, al ver como esa horrible mujer tocaba su cabello, pero en seguida un mareo me mantuvo pegado a mi silla… **_**Soy un inútil… no puedo defenderlo ni de esa patética pederasta…**_

Intenté no borrar la media sonrisa tierna que mantenía en mis labios. Una vez más me sentí observado, volteé un poco y pude ver a Matt una vez más portando su gesto de pura sorpresa ante lo que me encontraba haciendo y extrañamente algo de molestia.

- ¡Claro mi niño! Preparé una deliciosa hamburguesa sólo para ti con una porción extra grande de pastel de chocolate, a ver si eso te ayuda con tu delgadez. OH! Veo que estás con Matt, Watari me dijo que él debería comer algo sano, por lo que tengo algo de ensalada.- ella sonrió una vez más y dirigió su vista a una de las mesas del fondo, donde Matt se encontraba, lanzando un guiño que seguramente él vio.

_**¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Me guiño el ojo? Ok, esto está pasando de claro a oscuro y no puedo defender a Mello…**_

- ¡Perfecto!- dije sonriendo nuevamente, aceptando las charolas y caminando hacia mi lugar. Matt me vio llegar con la cena. Mi charola tenía la enorme hamburguesa y el pastel de chocolate, era claro que era mía, por otro lado la de Matt tenía una ensalada que no se veía nada mal, pero se notaba claramente que el chico no era precisamente un amante de los vegetales... se veía kilómetros de distancia su cara de desilusión.

_**¿Vegetales? No puede ser, en definitiva me quieren muerto.**_** Vi la su charola, con la hamburguesa más suculenta, jugosa, chatarrosa y deliciosa, que mis ojos hubiesen podido contemplar. Suspiré y me desilusioné un poco, pero tenía que aceptar que no estaba muy bien de salud y que por ahora el hambre me haría comer hasta un camello, así que... **_**Al diablo comeré ensalada**_**, me dije tratando de convencerme, hasta que Mello hizo algo increíble…**

Una vez que tomé asiento frente a él, intercambié nuestros platos quedándome con la ensalada _ODIO la comida chatarra, además tengo pastel_ pensé mientras veía sus ojos abrirse en sorpresa y desconcierto.

_**¿Me está dando su comida?**_** No podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, pues él estaba herido también y yo debía ser su guardaespaldas, no al revés… **_**Debo preguntarle a que se debe esto, debo... al menos darle las gracias.**_** Tomé valor y dije...**

- ¿Mello...- **fui interrumpido, clara señal de que si abría mi bocota no me perdonaría.**

- Cállate y come.- sentencié comenzando a tomar el primer bocado de mi ensalada, _prefiero esto a esa cosa llena de grasa y dios sabe qué cosa._

**Estaba a punto de darle el mordisco más grande a esa hamburguesa cuando una voz familiar cortó mi movimiento.**

- Eso es muy tierno de tu parte Mello, cambiar de menú con tu nov...- _Dios Francis... Matt es el que está herido, NO YO._

_**¿Nov? Oh por Dios, oh por Dios… Novio**_**, culminé la frase en mi mente. Me sonrojé sólo con pensar en la idea yo, yo… me sentía confundido, pero no tanto como para no pasar rápidamente al estado de alerta, traté de hacer algo, pero vi que Mello era más hábil que yo. **_**Diablos! Soy un estorbo**_** pensé con desilusión.**

- Di algo más y considérate muerto.- susurré con voz oscura luego de haber volteado rápidamente y haberlo tomado del cuello de la camiseta con mi izquierda, levantando mi diestra amenazantemente a la altura de su rostro. El muy marica comenzó a temblar y lo golpeé en la mejilla con la mayor fuerza que pude.- Ahora vete.- demandé a lo que él empezaba a correr lejos de mí. _¿Qué quiso decir al final?_ Me pregunté, pues no había distinguido muy bien la sílaba cortada por mi amenaza. Matt se encontraba increíblemente rojo _quizá él escuchó_.

_**Novios**_**, era de hecho la segunda vez que nos decían eso. Mello parecía exigirme una explicación, pero estaba decidido a no repetir esa frase, a menos que él la dijera primero…**

Decidí cenar rápido y volver a la habitación rápido, definitivamente no estaba de humor como para no comer mi pastel.

**Él tragaba, casi no masticaba, se notaba que tenía prisa, mientras yo me sentía en el propio cielo, pues tenía varios días sin comer algo decente. Le estaba agradecido, malditamente agradecido.**

Momentos después, Matt y yo terminamos nuestra cena, el muy idiota se veía contento en demasía por haber comido ese pedazo de comida chatarra. Rodé mis ojos y me levanté de mi silla para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. El pelirrojo ahora algo más lúcido, me siguió sin problemas y caminamos hacia el cuarto, una vez allí él se detuvo en seco ante el umbral.

_**Genial, ya puedo caminar**_**, me dije a mi mismo notando que ya podía seguir a Mello, pero sé por experiencia, que la felicidad es efímera. Algo taladraba mi mente y era el hecho de que posiblemente él me corriera de su habitación… Así que debía preguntarle, para hacerme un poco la idea.**

- M-mello... ¿Continuaré durmiendo en tu...- **pregunté sintiendo temor, pero de nuevo fui interrumpido.**

- ¿De qué hablas? Es nuestra habitación ahora.- interrumpí antes de cambiar de opinión, él simplemente me sonrió y entró conmigo... fue raro, pero me sentí... bien. **Al menos tenía un lugar al cual llamarle hogar, aunque fuese un poco extraño.**

Eran apenas las diez treinta de la noche, pero yo me encontraba extrañamente exhausto, por lo que ni bien entré, saqué de mi closet una camiseta con mangas largas, negra y me encaminé hacia mi cama a lo que Matt encontraba un videojuego, guardado quizá por él, en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, y se sentaba a jugar en su cama con una sola mano _adicto_. Me quité el abrigo y la playera que llevaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerme la camiseta que había escogido, me sentí observado... una vez más.

_**¿Dónde deje mi consola?**_**, me pregunté buscando en una de las gavetas de mi cómoda. Necesitaba relajarme y un brazo lastimado no era suficiente excusa para no hacerlo. **_**Ahá allí estas**_**, pensé viendo el aparatito a lo lejos, lo tomé y me lancé a mi cama, dispuesto a jugar cuando, eso pasó… **_**Demonios! ¡Mira hacia el otro lado! Vamos, por un demonio, no lo mires!**_** me grité, pero me fue imposible contenerme, no sé por qué me quedé perplejo viendo su torso sin ropa. **_**¿En qué clase de pervertido me he convertido? Seguramente son los medicamentos para el dolor que me están haciendo alucinar,**_** pero de hecho estaba más que consiente de que ese era Mello, **_**y eraendemoniadamente atrac**_**… **_**¡No lo digas ni lo pienses, Mail Jeevas!**_** me reprendió mi cerebro, **_**él es un chico y tú otro, ¿En qué estas pensando?... Pensaba en lo bien que se ve sin… Dios, la música del Game Over ¿Acabo de perder?...**_** pensé ignorando todo. Es más podrían haberme matado en ese instante y yo no habría notado la diferencia. Respiraba rápido, tragaba grueso y ya no podía escuchar ni a mi cerebro, todo estaba en mute para mí… No pude terminar de pensar, pues Mello habló…**

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- dije luego de carraspear y enarcar una ceja ante la mirada escrutadora de mi compañero, que había levantado la vista de un GameBoy algo viejo con el que estaba jugando y la música del lamentable Game Over resonaba una vez más.

_**Di algo, di algo, muévete haz algo, con un demonio!**_

- N-no... es que... no, todo está... T-todo está bien.- balbuceó a lo que yo asentí y terminé de mudarme de ropa, luego me quité los jeans quedando son unos pantaloncillos y entrando a mi cama. _Aún no le pregunté qué es lo que tanto le preocupa... supongo que eso puede esperar hasta mañana_. Cerré mis ojos de pronto, y quedé completamente dormido.

**Él se quedó dormido rápidamente, mientras mi mente se encargaba de descifrar qué diablos me había sucedido. **_**Es Mello, es un chico, ¿Por qué lo veía de esa forma? ¿Por qué sentí esto? Trato de ignorar lo evidente, pero el hecho es que él me preocupa, el hecho es que me siento cómodo con él y que tal vez, me siento atraído…Oh por dios, ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?**_**, me gritó mi maltratada conciencia, **_**¡Reacciona!por más que te agrade y te atraiga no significa que él sienta lo mismo por ti. Sé consiente estúpido gamer, lo que sucede es que es la única persona en la faz de la tierra a la cual le has permitido acercarse**_**. Las horas pasaban y mi pensamiento se inundaba, me sentía algo atemorizado de admitir que me sentía atraído por Mello, sin contar que acababa de descubrir que mi cerebro tiene vida propia y es capaz de aconsejarme. El punto es que aunque él no necesariamente pueda sentir lo mismo que yo, yo estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo a impedir que algo le sucediera… Lentamente mis pensamientos me dominaron obligándome a caer en un profundo sueño, **_**malditas medicinas, como odio tomarlas.**_

A la mañana siguiente desperté y eran las nueve de la mañana _Dios, jamás había dormido tanto_, no estaba muy seguro de cuándo Matt se durmió, pero ahora lo veía en la cama del frente, casi inerme, sus facciones eran tan tranquilas y serenas, se veía tierno_ ¿Tierno? Ok, mejor me largo..._ Me puse de pié y me dirigí al baño con un muda de ropa reprendiéndome lo de la ternura. Abrí el agua caliente y luego de cerrar la puerta y quitarme la ropa, me di una ducha. Minutos después estuve listo para cambiarme nuevamente, pero escuché una voz dentro de la habitación... no cualquier voz, una chillona y desagradable.

**Me desperté sobresaltado, al sentir como alguien entraba en mi cama, abrí los ojos de par en par, tratando de imaginar que era Mello, pero realmente era esa diablilla eléctrica, que pone de nervios al café.**

- ¡ERES LINDO! Pobre de ti, ¿No te duele el brazo? Déjame curarte!- _**Aléjate de mí**_**, trataba de quitarme de encima a la chiquilla, que me estaba lastimando el brazo… Ella no me agradaba ni me desagradaba, es solo ella... **_**además sé que esto molestará a Mello**_… _Maldita pendeja_, me dije saliendo del cuarto de baño sólo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Ni bien me hice presente, Matt y Linda en un intento de abrazarlo, me miraron con los ojos como platos y yo fruncí el ceño.

**Tragué grueso, él estaba casi desnudo. Sentí como la sangre me hervía en las venas y mis mejillas se ponías cada vez más rojas. Trataba de no verlo, trataba de controlarme y solo Dios sabe que me golpeé el brazo intencionalmente para no caer en la tentación...**

- TÚ, VETE!- exclamé en dirección a la mocosa.- Y TÚ, VE A DARTE UN BAÑO!- Le ordené a Matt a lo que él obedecía rápidamente y la pequeña molestia con piernas, se alejaba del cuarto gritando que yo estaba desnudo. _Jodida enana de mierda._Matt ya se encontraba tomando un baño cuando recordé que había olvidado allí la ropa que usaría _me lleva..._

_**Agua fría, necesito agua muy fría y tranquilizarme de alguna forma, **_**dijedespués de quitarme la ropa y abrir la llave al máximo...**

Tuve que escoger otro atuendo entonces y para cuando Matt salió del baño completamente cambiado, yo ya me encontraba sentado en mi cama comiendo una barra de chocolate. Quise en ese momento preguntarle qué era lo que lo traía tan preocupado, pero no pude hacerlo, fue inexplicable... pero supe que me lo diría tarde o temprano.

**Cuando salí del baño, traía conmigo la ropa de Mello, y con mucha delicadeza la dejé a su lado, ya doblada. Trataba de que no notara mi creciente nerviosismo pero me era casi imposible...**

_Esperen, ¿Esa es mi ropa?_ Me pregunté enarcando una ceja y viendo cómo el conjunto que había escogido, era dejado a mi lado prolijamente. Matt había comenzado a secarse el cabello con una toalla de mano, cuando de pronto oímos unos golpes en la puerta que luego se abrió lentamente.

- Hola niños, espero que hayan amanecido muy bien.-

- Hola Watari.- respondí con algo de desgano.

_**¿Watari? Un momento ¿Qué hace aquí?**_

- Buenos días.- fue la respuesta de Matt.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunté notando la inusual hora de visita.

- De hecho, he venido a comunicarles que el vuelo al Vaticano fue programado para dentro de unas dos horas, lo que significa que será a las doce en punto. Hice todo lo posible por posponerlo, pero al parecer hay algo de urgencia.- comentó el anciano.- cuentan con tiempo para tomar su desayuno, tienen suerte de no haber desempacado sus pertenencias, ya están listas para ser trasladadas nuevamente.-

_**¿Irnos? No estoy listo, no he descansado y aun soy un inútil. No podemos irnos, en mi estado seguramente seré más un estorbo que una ayuda**_**. Suspiré cansado y una gran preocupación llenó mi cabeza.**

- Todo está bien.- dije poniéndome de pié y listo para caminar hacia el salón de comedor una vez más.

- Bien, nos veremos en dos horas a la salida del orfanato.- se despidió con una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

_Era ahora o nunca, tenía que saber qué era lo que le preocupaba..._ volteé hacia él, no estaba usando sus googles, estos colgaban de su cuello, por lo que pude ver una vez más el profundo verde de sus orbes.

- ¿Matt? ¿Qué te inquieta tanto?- pregunté al fin frunciendo el ceño... _ahora sólo me quedaba esperar su respuesta._

_**¿Perdón?**_** Me pregunté, sabía que era torpe, pero no me suponía que era desgraciadamente evidente. Un temor yacía en mi pecho junto a una extraña sensación en mi estomago. Mis ojos tan sencillamente no podían quitársele de encima y sin contar que aun sentía cómo aun me quemaba su mano en mi piel, cuando me tocó. **_**Debo estar volviéndome loco. Sí, tanto cigarrillo o juegos deben estar afectándome.**_

Nada, aún no había respuesta sólo sus ojos pegados a mí..._ Ok, lo intentaré de nuevo._

**- Matt...- volvió a llamarme Mello, sacándome de mi extraña deliberación interna.**

**- No tengo nada.- respondí de forma seca y directa. No quería hablar de aquello que tanto temía, de hecho no quería hablar. Caminé hacia la puerta sólo para encontrármelo cerrándome el paso.**

_Se niega a decirme qué demonios le sucede, pero sé muy bien que hay algo extraño en su mente... lo leo perfectamente es sus ojos... No me quedaré con la incógnita, quizá deba ser un poco más persuasivo._

**- Me dirás que te inquieta, o no te dejaré salir.- me dijo enturbiando su mirada. **_**Esa mirada, esos ojos**_**, estaba cayendo lentamente de nuevo en mi patética contemplación del ser superior que tenia al frente. **_**No, no Matt, reacciona muchacho, no lo veas mucho o te sacará los ojos**_**, alertó mi ya desesperado cerebro. **_Se nota a legua que quiere huir de mí pero no permitiré que lo haga. Cristo, no hagas que pierda la paciencia que NO tengo... _**Me limité a girarme y caminar en dirección opuesta, pero Mello volvió a atravesarse en mi camino.- Habla!- Exclamó con más fuerza, pero aun así no lograba hacer que yo reaccionara, pues se necesitaba más, mucho más para sacarme de mis casillas.**

Había bajado sus ojos hacia el suelo e hizo algo que definitivamente terminó de molestarme, algo que yo ODIABA que hagan ante una de mis preguntas... en verdad no quería enfadarme con él. Es más... quise abrazarlo una vez más, mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios presionados en una línea de silencio y una vez más me sentí hervir... pero no necesariamente por el enfado._ ¡¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?_ No entendía nada, pero hice lo que siempre hacía cuando no entendía algo, bien en realidad ahora era para que no notara mi situación... comencé con uno de mis ataques de temperamento. **Agaché la mirada y me encogí de hombros, pero este mínimo gesto, era el detonante de la bomba ambulante que era Mello- ¿Sabes? Eres un maldito estúpido!, guardas silencio casi todo el tiempo... ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? ¿Crees que para mí es sencillo tolerarte?- **Cielos, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía, sólo buscaba una excusa para enfadarme y ocultar mi vergüenza. **Mello me tomó por mi camiseta y me atrajo hacia él- Habla de una maldita buena vez!- Suspiré, tratando de que sus hirientes palabras no me llegaran, mientras mi brazo latía, producto de la agitación.** Estábamos tan cerca... como de costumbre no había medido mi fuerza y lo había acercado demasiado a mí, comenzaba a distraerme de nuevo hasta que oí su respuesta y encontré otro motivo para mi explosión de nervios.

**- No te pido que me toleres.- respondí, era la primera vez que me defendía de alguna forma.**

**- ¿Qué?- preguntó desencajado Mello.- ¿Esa es tu maldita respuesta?- me agitó un poco más- No eres más que un sucio perro.- abrí mis ojos de par en par y por primera vez una frase, una sola frase, despertó toda mi ira contenida y reprimida. Y ¿Por qué esa frase tenía ese efecto en mi?, pues fue la misma que uso en mí el asesino de mis padres.**

Sus ojos se habían abierto en sorpresa y dolor ante lo que acababa de decir. _¿Qué acabo de hacer? Lo arruiné..._ sus verdes orbes se clavaban en mí con reproche y rencor que me hicieron sentir dolor y culpa instantáneamente de lo que había dicho._¿Qué demonios?_

**Tomé la mano de Mello que estaba aferrada fuertemente a mi playera y obligué a que me soltara.**_ Se está defendiendo de mí... me está alejando._

**- ¿Quieres saber lo que me inquieta?- sonreí con algo de decepción, mientras el chico me veía intrigado- Para ti todo es un juego, para ti todo es emocionante mientras que sea una orden de L, pero el hecho es que, allá afuera hay gente mala, gente que no se detendrá a jalar el gatillo, solo porque eres un chiquillo. Allá afuera eres un blanco fácil y en movimiento.-**

_¿Eso es todo? Si nunca quiso ayudarme no debió siquiera haberse aparecido a mi lado, puedo arreglármelas solo y no necesito su ayuda. Sé muy bien cómo es el mundo allí afuera, sé cómo soportarlo._

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? No soy un cobarde!- Exclamé entronando mi mirada hacia él.

**- Sé que no lo eres, pero la maldita realidad es que somos presa fácil. ¿No lo ves?- le pregunté- Dime, ¿Crees que T hubiese fallado?- **_Otra vez... no... no entiendo. Maldita sea. _**El chico agachó la mirada- Mírame Mello.- le dije sin perder los estribos- Ésta herida que tengo en mi brazo pudo haber estado en tu pecho, y solo Dios sabe cómo demonios hice para correr esa distancia, antes que la bala acabara contigo… Y ¿Qué si la siguiente vez no soy rápido? ¿Qué si la próxima vez no estoy allí? ¿Qué si la siguiente vez no puedo salvarte?- **_No... no sé qué decir, no sé que hacer._ Mi terquedad me decía que no debía ceder por lo que acababa de decirme formulando una pregunta de interrupción.

- ¿Buscas gratitud?- lo miré a los ojos una vez más_No lo hagas... no se lo digas, sabes que no quieres hacerlo... deja de lastimarlo_ me ordenaba de una extraña manera mi corazón, pero mi orgullo era demasiado grande... -No te daré ni un maldito gracias, no le temo a la muerte!-

**- ¡Pues yo si!- le dije levantando la voz.**

- Eres un cobarde, ni si quiera sé cómo puedes ser el tercero- _Calla de una buena vez Mello! _No pude hacerlo, no pude ignorar mi manera de ser, tenía que mantener la pelea hasta que alguien saliera realmente herido y no planeaba que ese fuera yo de ninguna manera,... por más que mi corazón deseara todo lo contrario._ No quiero ser débil. _Me repetí intentando mantener mi mirada de desdén en él.

**- No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad Mello?- dije caminando hacia la puerta- No temo por mí, si no por ti.- **_Matt, yo... _quise decir algo, pero mi orgullo se negaba a permitírmelo y Matt estaba sufriendo las consecuencias_ Ya no lo hagas!_ **Mello abrió su boca para responder algo, pero mis ojos ya se habían clavado en él- Mis padres eran como tú, tenían principios, valores, eran fuertes y valientes, pero un día un maldito bastardo los mató y lo único que puedo recordar de ellos, son sus cuerpos en charcos de sangre- **_¿Qué? _Luché por mantener mis facciones en blanco, sin mostrar ninguna emoción... intentando no mostrar la culpa que amenazaba con dominarme exteriormente pero sin éxito en mi interior. **Toqué mi cabeza con mi mano buena tratando de organizar ideas- Ellos trabajaban para L ¿Lo sabías?- **_Eso no pude ser cierto... no... no tenía idea._ Pensé con sorpresa, tratando entender mejor lo que mi mente había asimilado de los sentimientos de Matt.**Él abrió de par en par sus ojos. Sonreí con dolor- No se trata de ser el primero o el segundo o el tercero, se trata de que yo no quiero serlo, se trata de que nada de lo que haga los traerá a la vida... y se trata de ti.-**_ ¿De mí?_** guardé por un momento silencio- No quiero tener el mismo recuerdo sobre ti, no quiero que me den una fría foto tuya en un enorme charco de sangre, como evidencia de algún crimen.- **sentía cómo su preocupación era transmitida a mi cuerpo y a mi mente, haciendo que la culpa se hiciera más y más pesada dentro de mí._ Lo siento de verdad Matt... _**Suspiré - No quiero estar en este caso, como no quise estar en el anterior.- mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear de nuevo, los mareos y el dolor ya comenzaban afectarme. Di un paso tambaleante y me recosté en la dura madera de la puerta de nuestra habitación y me deje deslizar por ella hasta caer al suelo y abrazar mis piernas.** Mi corazón se contrajo inexplicablemente a ver a Matt derrumbarse en el suelo... _felicidades Mello... haz ganado de nuevo_ me decía con sorna una voz en mi mente

- S-si no querías ¿Por qué aceptaste?- cuestioné con algo de nerviosismo a lo que él sólo dibujó una sonrisa algo triste en sus labios. En ese momento, en ese mismo momento quise... Diablos, ni siquiera supe qué era lo que quería hacer, pero no deseaba continuar viéndolo así._ Eres un torpe Mello._

**-¿No es evidente?- pregunté con algún tono de ironía- Lo hago por ti, para ti es importante demostrar lo que eres, lo que vales y ganarle a Near. Además era más que evidente que si no aceptaba, el caso sería de Linda y de él y terminarías estando de un humor fatal.- sonreí y levanté la mirada y el sonrió un poco con mi chiste barato.**

_Demonios... tiene razón_ pensé al notar que en verdad estaba en lo cierto y no pude hacer nada más que subir un poco la comisura de mis labios en señal de haber entendido muy bien a lo que se refería. Pero no pude continuar viéndolo así, no se sentía justo. Nunca me importó lastimar a alguien, pero ahora se sentía como si sólo me estuviese hiriendo a mí mismo... no se sentía para nada bien _Vamos, arréglalo... haz algo._

**El camino hacia mí y se arrodilló, nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y allí sentí eso que para mí era tan difícil definir. En su cara había una gran pregunta que tal vez tenía miedo de hacer y yo tenía miedo de responder.**

No me salían las palabras, estaba justo frente a él y se me hacía infernalmente imposible siquiera articular un maldito 'Lo siento.' O mejor dicho un '¿Perdóname?'. No supe qué hacer y simplemente me mantuve allí quieto, comenzando a perderme en el esmeralda de sus ojos, tranquilizándome instantáneamente y diciéndole todo lo que en ese momento quería decirle con mi mirada.

**Sus ojos pacíficos, su piel demasiado blanca y ese corte de chica, suspiré y levanté mi mano hacia esa pequeña cicatriz que yacía en su frente debajo de esos mechones amarillos. La rocé con ternura, tratando que con mi contacto esta desapareciera, pero más que nada era el frío recordatorio, de que cualquier descuido de mi parte seria suficiente para que él pagara las consecuencias.**

Sus dedos contactaban gentilmente el recuerdo del fuerte golpe que había recibido hace unos días y pude ver claramente en sus orbes un gesto de arrepentimiento y prometiéndome que no dejaría que eso sucediera una vez más. _Gracias... yo... yo tampoco te dejaré caer._

**Exhalé tratando de que mis pensamientos pesimistas sobre el fin, se borraran de mi mente, pues por ahora estaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo, nuestra habitación…**


	14. Chapter 14:¿Qué demonios me sucede?

**Capítulo 14: ¿Qué demonios me sucede?**

**La situación era algo extraña y complicada, pero para nada incomoda. No podía dejar de verlo, no podía quitar mis ojos de él. **_**Esto no es normal, esto no tiene lógica**_**, pero no quería encontrársela, pues su respiración rítmica, su aroma y su piel suave… **_**¿En qué estoy pensando? No puede ser, él es un chico y yo otro chico… no está bien…**_** a pesar de que mi conciencia me gritara que aquello en efecto no tenía lógica, mi cuerpo me decía que todo era posible… si sólo me arriesgaba un poco más…**

Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en los suyos por un largo tiempo, el claro color esmeralda me relajaba increíblemente, era como si todo lo demás no existiera, era como si todo hubiera quedado en la nada y sólo ese momento era lo que importaba. Se sentía tan raro... esa sensación de que todo lo demás no tenía importancia, esa sensación que me obligaba a mantenerme allí frente a él, permitiéndole que dos de sus dedos reposen en mi frente inofensivamente. Era la primera vez, la primera vez que sentía esto, la primera vez que alguien tenía ese tipo de contacto conmigo sin salir físicamente herido, sin ganarse uno de mis golpes instantáneamente. Nadie nunca se había siquiera atrevido a caminar por mucho tiempo a mi lado sin guardar la distancia... yo siempre me sentía atacado, en peligro, pero ahora nada se sentía peligroso, nada se sentía amenazante, nada podía herirme... Matt no podía herirme.

**No podía dejar de ver sus ojos profundos y azules. Él era un mar en plena tormenta, pero a pesar de todo, me hacía sentir paz, me sentía feliz, me sentía seguro. En ese instante me quedé completamente hipnotizado, tocando su frente, mientras mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse de forma inexplicable y sentía ese calor en mis mejillas, quería que estuviese más cerca, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que pedía era algo más que prohibido…**

Poco a poco, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerar los bombeos de sangre hacia todo mi cuerpo y comencé a sentir esa molesta calidez en mis mejillas... de pronto, mis ojos descendieron a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y me sentí hervir, se veían... se veían tiernos y suaves.

**Vi cómo sus ojos descendían lentamente, pasando por cada facción de mi rostro, hasta detenerse justo allí, en mis labios... no pude evitar la tentación de reproducir lentamente su gesto. **_**Su piel blanca y suave, sus ojos, esos ojos azules perfectos y sus labios**_**… **_**Basta Matt, ¿Qué demonios haces? No está bien, no es correcto, sólo muévete, sólo aléjate de él… Vamos reacciona! **_**gritaba mi cerebro, pero yo no le hacía caso, no quería hacerle caso, pues sus labios delicados, finos y tiernos... Me sentía perdido, disperso, pero sobre todas las cosas, esa maldita sensación en mi estomago y la sangre que me hervía solo por un contacto más de sus manos o de esa boca. Tragué saliva lentamente, y no sabía por qué pensaba que un solo contacto de esos labios, podía ascenderme al mismísimo cielo… Ya había perdido la cordura cuando mis dedos rozaron su frente, pero lo único que me mantenía atado a tierra, era la posibilidad de que Mello me rechazara, de que Mello se asustara y se alejara de mí. Claro que no era eso lo que yo quería, pues prefería tenerlo cerca y un como amigo, que lejos y sin posibilidades de nada. Pero por ahora, lo que martillaba mi mente era una sola pregunta **_**¿A qué sabrían esos labios? ¿Cómo sería tenerlos cerca?**_**Esos auto cuestionamientos me agitaban más y más. No podía evitarlo, no podía negarme que Mello me había vencido lentamente y mientras más pensaba en esos labios, temblores recorrían toda mi humanidad y los míos se anticipaban a ese tan esperado contacto…**

Pasé saliva con algo de dificultad a lo que mi respiración se agitaba y comenzaba a sentir temblores en todo mi cuerpo, junto a una sensación extraña en mi estómago. _¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?_ Me pregunté subiendo mi mirada nuevamente hacia los ojos de Matt, a quien sorprendí observando mi boca con un gesto inexplicable. Pude notar sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas y su cabello rojo rozando su rostro a lo que una vez más noté su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con rapidez... al igual que el mío. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto?_ pensé llevando mis ojos a sus labios nuevamente captado un leve temblor en ellos _Demonios, ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Estoy siquiera pensando?_ Exclamé en mi fuero interno sintiendo su aliento chocar con mi rostro con sutileza a lo que su mano bajaba desde mi cicatriz hasta situarse sobre mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos y no emití movimiento.

**Suspiré de una forma extraña, sintiendo tranquilidad y confort con tanta cercanía, pues francamente yo no estaba acostumbrado y jamás me había permitido esto, en realidad yo les temía a las demasiado personas.**

**Mi aliento tibio se mezclaba con el suyo, haciendo que se volviera una mezcla que me intoxicaba e inundaba mis sentidos, bloqueando toda mi lógica. **_**Quiero que te acerques más, pues temo que me rechaces si yo lo hago.**_** Tomé valor y con delicadeza bajé mi mano hasta posarla sobre su mejilla, mientras mi pulgar le daba pequeñas caricias. En ese instante pensé que Mello podría golpearme pero su reacción me dio más confianza, me dio la seguridad de que tal vez, solo tal vez él sentía lo mismo. Me sorprendí ante la idea y ante su reacción.**

Lentamente mis párpados volvieron a levantarse encontrándome con sus ojos abiertos de par en par... de un segundo a otro comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo.

**Vi cómo Mello se acercaba a mí y no lo podía creer, no podía creer que no me rechazara, aunque esta idea me mantenía clavado en mi misma posición, sólo para no arriesgarme a asustarlo o alejarlo de alguna manera.**

**Mis pensamientos divagaban, hasta que mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos. Traté de recordar mi nombre, pero ni si quiera lo sabía, sólo quería que se acercara más, hasta que sus exquisitos labios hicieran contacto con los míos.**

Matt simplemente estaba inmóvil, su mano no se despegaba de mi piel _¿Qué diablos se supone que estoy haciendo?_ Sentí que el peso de mi cuerpo me vencía, por lo que apoyé mi mano izquierda en la madera de la puerta, justo al lado de su brazo herido, mientras la distancia se cerraba cada vez más y mis párpados empezaban a caer con parsimonia mientras mi cabeza se inclinaba un poco.

**Vi como su cuerpo se acercaba más y más hasta que pude sentir el agradable calor de sus labios muy cerca de los míos, el contacto era más que evidente y sentía que mi cuerpo tenía ya la contextura de una gelatina. Mi mano no podía despegarse de su mejilla y mi mente no podía dejarme de gritar**_** ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?**_** Pero ese aroma, esos labios, todo en él hacía que todas las preguntas se borraran de mi mente…**

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ La tibieza de su respiración tocaba mis labios y me hacía cosquillas, pero nada lograba que mi cuerpo reaccione y deje de acercarme hasta que...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! No estoy seguro de en qué momento me alejé de él, pero lo había hecho bastante rápido y ya me encontraba de pie, mirando hacia otro lugar y extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Matt la aceptó con rapidez y abrimos la puerta, era Watari, quien se quedó observándonos a ambos por unos momentos.

_**Maldición!Estuvo tan brutalmente cerca, tan endemoniadamente cerca, casi pude sentirlo… **_**La reacción de Mello en cierta forma me había decepcionado, pues había salido cual bala alejándose de mí y dejándome en un completo estado de perdición.**

**En ese preciso instante, hubiera mandado al infierno a la persona que se atrevía a perturbarnos, pero Mello se mostraba nervioso e inseguro, **_**tal vez no le gusto, tal vez fue un error.**_

**Tomé su mano y me levanté del duro suelo, sintiendo que mis mejillas estallarían producto del calor, mientras luchaba por controlar mi respiración…**

- Mmmm... Deberíamos bajar un poco la temperatura de la calefacción, se ven algo rojos.- comentó algo pensativo el anciano._Maldita sea, ¿Se nota tanto?_ Grité en mi cabeza mientras rodaba mis ojos y me preparaba para hablar como si nada hubiese pasado... más bien como si nada hubiese estado a punto de pasar. _Pero... ¿Qué iba a pasar?_ Me inquirí con inseguridad _¿Acaso estaba a punto de... a punto de besar a Matt? __**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Es decir, él, yo, ¿Por qué quería tanto ese beso? sólo quería que él se acercara, quería tenerlo cerca, solo quería…Maldición Matt, ¿Qué demonios te sucede? es Mello, no una chica… él es Mello, el perfecto Mello…**_**Trataba de mirar hacia algún punto indefinido con la esperanza de distraerme al menos un poco y olvidar todo lo que había sentido. Agaché mi cabeza y traté de armar imágenes de tiernos conejitos con las manchas del piso de nuestra habitación.**- Es hora del desayuno chicos, no hay mucho tiempo.- _demonios, debimos habernos quedado callados por mucho tiempo._ Me reprendí volteando hacia Matt, que al parecer encontraba al suelo bastante interesante.

- Bien, enseguida vamos.- respondí a lo que el pelirrojo asentía silenciosamente y Watari enarcaba una ceja, retirándose de allí respetuosamente. _Debo distraerme... y distraer a Matt con algo_. Me sugerí, perdiendo las esperanzas de poder hacerlo ya que se podía ver claramente que llevaba el GameBoy en uno de sus bolsillos_ ¿Con qué otra cosa podría mantenerlo ocupado?_ Pensé algo preocupado hasta que... _¡Ya lo tengo! Espero que continúen allí..._ maquiné caminando hacia las gavetas de nuestros escritorios, para sacar del mío unas cuantas barras de chocolate y de las del de Matt un paquete de cigarrillos que afortunadamente hallé como supuse. Corrí hacia él y se los di mientras abría la puerta de nuevo ante la mirada inquisitiva de mi compañero.

**Trataba de moverme pero mis piernas no respondían, sólo podía quedarme estático mirándolo, como el idiota que soy.**

**Mello hurgaba en sus cosas y en las mías en completa libertad, mientras yo me repetía a mi mismo casi como un mantra que iba a besarlo. Únicamente reaccioné cuando sentí como él me entregaba mi caja de cigarrillos…**

**Mis manos temblaban y me sentía disperso, mientras luchaba con mi cigarrillo para sacarlo del contenedor con una sola mano, **_**Maldición! ¿Es que no puedo hacer bien? soy un estúpido, estúpido, seguramente ahora Mello me odia.**_**Suspiré vencido, al notar mi discapacidad para abrir una pequeña caja de cartón con una sola mano.**- Vámonos.- le dije quedamente mientras él intentaba sacar un cigarrillo de la caja. _Dios, se ve lamentable_ pensé al notar su ligera incapacidad para poder encender un cigarrillo por su cuenta, por lo que con prisa me acerqué a él, tomé la caja y saqué uno de los finos cilindros de nicotina junto al encendedor.

**Mello de alguna forma me quitó la caja de cigarrillos. Lo vi sacar uno hábilmente y escrutarlo **_**¿Qué le sucede? Son sólo cigarrillos**_**, pero a los pocos segundos vi lo más sorprendente del mundo… **_**Él va a... no puede ser… no… sí, lo hará…**_

_Am... ¿Y ahora qué?_ Me dije completamente ignorante de cómo encender una de esas cosas. _Una vez vi al viejo encendiendo su pipa mientras me regañaba, ¿Será esto lo mismo?_ Me cuestioné llevando el cigarrillo a mis labios. _No es necesario que inhale el humo para encenderlo, supongo..._ _sólo no dejaré que pase a mi sistema_ me ordené presionando el seguro del encendedor y aproximándolo a uno de los extremos del cilindro, pude ver que Matt me miraba sin poder creer lo que veía y con un millón de signos de pregunta grabados en su rostro. Succioné un poco de humo sin dejar que llegue a mi garganta y noté que el cigarrillo había sido encendido exitosamente, por lo que lo alejé de mi boca y exhalé el humo apresuradamente y con desagrado.

**No podía creerlo, Mello había encendido uno de mis cigarrillos. Ni si quiera podía describir todas las sensaciones que me llegaban. Estaba en transe, completamente hipnotizado con su imagen, colocando sus labios en aquel fino cigarrillo... sentí envidia de ese pequeño objeto. Esa sola idea, hizo que mi sangre volviera a hervir y que el calor rodeara mis mejillas... **_**¿Es que estos sonrojos son eternos o qué?**_** me pregunté molesto por mi falta de autocontrol... **Me volteé hacia Matt que me miraba idiotizado y rojizo, sintiendo otro maldito sonrojo venir hacia mi propio rostro _¡Maldición!_ con prisa guardé el encendedor en la caja nuevamente y la cerré, entregándole el tubo de nicotina en su mano sana.- Ahí tienes.- espeté a lo que él sólo pestañaba en sorpresa un par de veces, para luego yo salir por la puerta y huir hacia el comedor. _¿Qué carajos fue todo eso? ¡Casi... casi lo beso! Esto no es normal, él es un chico... y... ¡Y yo también lo soy, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa? _Me exclamé con algo de desesperación.

**Iba a darle las gracias, pero Mello había salido corriendo de la habitación y allí me quedé por un instante tratando de procesar que lo que estaba sosteniendo en mi mano, **_**estuvo en esos labios**_**, miré por un segundo más el cigarrillo y con reverencia lo llevé a mi boca.**

**Un suave pero agradable sabor dulce me inundó y se mezcló con la nicotina que se desprendía del cigarrillo. Al sentir esta extraña mezcla me quedé en blanco, sólo degustándola, **_**es definitivo, este cigarrillo no lo desecharé nunca en mi vida.**_** Suspiré más idiotizado que de costumbre y recordé algo, caminé un poco apresurado hacia mi cómoda y abriendo una de las gavetas, saqué una pequeña caja de metal. Abrí la caja y encontré unos cuantos billetes maltratados **_**mis ahorros**_**. Tomándolos todos los coloqué en mi bolsillo, **_**Esto será suficiente para comprarle algo de chocolate fino para el viaje**_**, pensé cerrando la gaveta, para luego correr hacia la salida y cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación.**

Un instante después, sentí los vacilantes pasos de Matt a mis espaldas, se había quedado en la habitación unos segundos más, después de que yo la hube abandonado.

Una vez que entré en el comedor, seguido de mi pelirrojo compañero, pude distinguir la mesa que ocupaba usualmente con un desayuno recién servido sólo para nosotros, los demás huérfanos estaban en clases a esa hora, lo que significaba que los momento incómodos y a solas continuarían. _Qué bien, la vida es bella..._ me dije con extremo sarcasmo. Continué mi camino hacia la mesa y me senté en mi lugar a lo que Matt llegaba dándole una última calada al cigarrillo que yo había encendido momentos atrás, presionándolo en la parte inferior de la mesa de madera para apagarlo y extrañamente guardarlo en su bolsillo. Enarqué una ceja.

_**Ok piensa rápido Matt, di algo que no suene como que lo guardé sólo porque haber estado en sus labios, di algo inteligente por una vez en tu vida… **_**me ordené.**

- El bote de residuos está algo lejos.- comentó a lo que yo asentí y observé mi desayuno. Leche con chocolate demasiado cargada y humeante junto a unos panecillos con cobertura de chocolate amargo que tanto me gustaba... comencé a salivar._Esto es lo que suelo desayunar con L _pensé dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios inconscientemente. Tenía que saber qué le habían servido a Matt, _maldita curiosidad_ por lo que llevé la vista hacia su lado de la mesa.

Una taza llena de café demasiado oscuro y algunas tostadas al lado.

_**Café dulce néctar de los ángeles**_**, mataba por tomar ese fuerte café y parecía estar como me gusta, y un par de tostadas con una buena porción de mantequilla... **_**Esto sí es un desayuno,**_** pensé levantando un poco la mirada y viendo el plato de Mello, **_**el suyo también se ve bien**_**, sonreí sin que él pudiera notarlo**. Una vez más mi ceja se disparó hacia arriba _Ew, eso se ve como el almuerzo de Roger... ¿Qué clase de chico de trence años desayuna café?_ Me pregunté algo desconcertado. Justo antes de que tome un panecillo, la campana de un cambio de hora resonó mientras se oían pasos por los corredores. _No planean dejarnos en paz ¿Verdad?_ Sinceramente, estar a solas o con gente alrededor era incómodo para mí, siempre y cuando esté con Matt.

Giré para que mi mirada se encontrara con la ventana que daba al lado de la mesa y comencé a mirar el nublado cielo esperando que la movilización en los pasillos pasara y poder comenzar a comer en paz, pero alguien abrió la puerta.

**La campana sonó, anunciando que la paz no duraría mucho y eso me amargaba un poco, pues solo quería disfrutar de un buen desayuno, claro con una excelente compañía… Me dispersé de nuevo en el recuerdo de ese intento de beso fallido y una tímida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, hasta que escuché esa maldita voz…**

- WOW ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Primera cita?- _hay personas que no le temen a la muerte..._ me dije rodando mis ojos hacia la quien acababa de entrar en el comedor_, Francis._

_**¿Una Cita? ¿Primera Cita?**_** Vi la soledad del comedor y la cercanía en que nos encontrábamos sentados y me grité**_**Siiiii es una cita!Ok cálmate Matt, él, tú, Dios ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan malditamente confuso?**_** El café caliente llenó mi garganta, hasta quemarla y luego el susodicho liquido llegó a mi nariz**_**. Genial me ahogue con el café, ¿Es que no puedo ser más torpe? **_**Volteé hacia el recién llegado**_**, **_**y estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la garganta si se atrevía a molestar a Mello.**

Matt al parecer se había ahogado con el trago de café que había comenzado a tomar y había volteado rápidamente hacia él sin parar de toser. Yo simplemente mostré una expresión aburrida y esperaba _Esperaré a que se acerque lo suficiente y será pendejo muerto_.- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.- agregó sonriendo y aproximándose con andares socarrones hacia nosotros... Matt, continuaba tosiendo _Genial. __**¿Interrumpir?No tienes ni idea de lo que significa interrumpir, tal vez Watari pueda darte un curso**_**, pensé aun ahogado con el maldito café**_**…**_**-** Hola Mello... Matt.-

- Francis.- pronuncié como saludo y en son de paz. _Sólo un poco más._

- ¿Estas intentando enmendar su brazo roto con un desayuno privado? Eso sí que es dulce, no lo esperaba de ti, Mello.- sonreí inocentemente intentando controlar el tic en mi ojo y mis ganas de asesinarlo. _**¿Enmendar? Él no hizo nada... **_**Sí, Mello tiene aura de matón a sueldo, de chico problemático y de genio psicópata de sangre fría, pero la verdad es que conmigo no es así. Traté de moverme para decir algo, pero con ese gesto sentí un dolor brutal en mi brazo…**_**Maldición!**_

- Soy muy impredecible... ¿Verdad Matt?- dije juguetonamente mirándolo de un momento a otro y guiñando mi ojo... Francis casi salta de la emoción entre paso y paso mientras Matt se sonrojaba instantáneamente... _**¿Me guiñó el ojo? ¿Qué demonios planea? **__Falta sólo un poco, un paso más..._

Y el paso se dio, dejándolo justo a mi izquierda... Tomé el cuchillo para mantequilla con velocidad y tumbé al idiota de Francis al suelo mientras llevaba el arma blanca a su cuello, entronando mis ojos furiosamente, Matt se sobresaltó ante mi acción.

**Mello reaccionó de una forma tan rápida, que ni si quiera tuve tiempo de ponerme en alguna posición para servirle de apoyo. El rubio había inmovilizado a Francis, mientras sostenía un cuchillo en su cuello. Traté de moverme, pero pude ver el terror en los ojos de Francis, **_**ok Mello no necesita de mí,**_** pensé mientras seguía un poco asustado por su reacción.**

- Mira, Basil Franchesco...- pronuncié su verdadero _nombre Es verdaderamente patético ¿En qué demonios pensaba su madre cuando se lo dio?_- Soy un chico de trece años superdotado, con antecedentes violentos y algún que otro desquicie temperamental, no dormí bien y tengo algo de hambre, maté a una persona o dos, le bajé el autoestima a medio planeta y hago que Roger grite como niña ¿Te parece que me detendré a incrustar este cuchillo en tu mugriento cuello?- pronuncié con veneno y sonriendo psicópatamente (si es que ese término existe), él comenzó a temblar y sudar frío, preguntándose quizá de dónde diablos sabía su nombre, _es fácil, leí su expediente en caso de que se diera una ocasión en la que pudiera utilizar sus datos en su contra._

- N-no lo harías, eres uno de los m-mejores estudiantes.- dijo nerviosamente pensando quizá que eso salvaría su infeliz trasero de esta. Matt simplemente permanecía callado y algo atemorizado.

- Beyond Birthday también lo era y mira cómo acabó.- susurré presionando aún más la hoja en su cuello.- Fue un famoso asesino serial, quién sabe... quizá tengas la suerte de ser mi primera víctima.- agregué a lo que sentía cómo el chico luchaba por liberarse de mí y comenzaba a hiperventilar del miedo. Matt continuaba petrificado.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te corto la garganta o no?- la puerta se abrió nuevamente y yo lancé el cuchillo a la mesa dándole un fuerte golpe a Francis en la nariz, quebrándola. Watari era quien había llegado.- Tienes suerte... cuídate por las noches, quizá la próxima no despiertes.- advertí liberándolo para que comenzara a correr a llantos y me senté nuevamente.

**Mello escupía sus amenazas de forma contundente y se veía que podía defenderse muy bien, pero se habían formado incógnitas en ese preciso instante en mi mente, **_**¿Por qué es diferente conmigo? ¿Por qué no me ataca? ¿Por qué?... **_**Las preguntas no me dejaban en paz, mientras con algo de temor miraba a Mello, tratando de hallar la respuesta...**

- Mello...- dijo con tono de reproche el anciano, sabiendo muy bien qué acababa de suceder.

- Sólo me defendí.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros y tomando un panecillo de chocolate para llevarlo a mi boca y morderlo con ansias _CHOCOLATEEEEE!_ El viejo sólo lanzó un suspiro de '¿Qué más puedo hacer?' y aclaró su garganta.

- Nos iremos en una hora.- avisó y se fue de allí.

Una vez que estuve a solas con Matt, me dispuse a comenzar a degustar mis manjares. Bebía con satisfacción mi leche con chocolate y Matt tomaba a sorbos su café. Antes de que finalicemos sentía que Matt se me había quedado viendo de nuevo.

**Era casi imposible no verlo y era casi imposible que yo no comiera apresuradamente, pues era un defecto que adquirí en Irlanda, debido a que si no lo hacías rápido, sencillamente no comías. Suspiré, sintiéndome reconfortado luego de mi desayuno y de una manera inconsciente, solo me dediqué a contemplar a Mello mientras comía. El chico mordía con fiereza el pobre panecillo, tragaba el chocolate, para luego volver a morder y en una de esas tantas mordidas, un poco de chocolate manchó la comisura de sus labios. Me quedé viendo fijamente esa mancha, esa pequeña mancha tan cerca de sus labios y creo que él sintió el peso de mi mirada.**

- Ah... ¿Sucede algo?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, su pálida piel se tornó rojiza una vez más y por ende, la mía. _Mierda...__**Dios, se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que lo observo, solo di la verdad Matt, solo di la verdad y no cometas alguna idiotez..**_

- Tienes algo de... chocolate en...- **dije haciendo un poco de señas con mis manos**…Oh sí, soy algo improlijo para comer..._MIERDA!_

- ¿Dónde?- pregunté, a lo que él se adelantaba levantando una de sus manos hacia mi rostro y borrando con uno de sus dedos un rastro de chocolate de la comisura de mis labios.

**No sabía cómo y ni por qué, automáticamente había dirigido uno de mis dedos a esa mancha y como una pequeña caricia la quité de allí, mientras mis mejillas me volvían a jugar una mala pasada.** Sentí calor nuevamente y algo de incomodidad, pero aún así no lo alejé, ni lo reprendí.- G-gracias...- musité con nerviosismo. _Dios, sí quiero besarlo. ¡¿Qué diantres estoy pensando? Yo no soy así, no soy... MIERDA! No sé qué hacer._

Mi situación era en extremo bizarra y rara, no entendía qué demonios me pasaba con Matt, pero sabía que era extraño y comencé a cuestionarme miles de cosas mientras terminaba mi desayuno _Está bien, soy un chico, y se supone que a los chicos les atraen las niñas ¿Verdad?... pero las niñas son tediosas, bipolares, exigentes, algo descerebradas y molestas. Es más, nunca me había fijado en ninguna de ellas. Pero entonces ¿Qué se supone que me sucede?_ Tomé otro generoso sorbo de mi leche con chocolate. _Hay muchas chicas con ojos verdes aquí... pero ninguno de esos ojos me tranquiliza tanto, o tienen ese color tan inusual y sereno. Me he acercado a muchas personas aunque sea un poco, todas me hacen entrar en estado de alerta, hasta L en algunas ocasiones._ Mordí otra vez un panecillo mirando hacia la nada, hundiéndome más en mis pensamientos Pero con él es distinto, _si bien con L bloqueo mi estado de defensa, con Matt simplemente me siento seguro..._ _¿Qué tal si simplemente quiero ser su amigo y me estoy complicando sin motivo alguno?_ Mi vista se dirigió hacia él de un momento a otro y captó sus labios_RAYOS!_ Me grité sintiendo de repente cómo se teñían mis pómulos y alejando rápidamente mis orbes de allí _Sus labios se ven tan suaves y sus ojos... ¿Qué diablos?_

_**Todo lo que te está pasando tiene que tener una respuesta lógica**_**, pensé mientras jugaba con algunas migajas de mi tostada en el plato ya vacío. Es decir, nunca fui dado a salir de mi mundo y mucho menos de mi habitación, jamás nadie me obligó a dejar la comodidad y la seguridad del sitio que llamaba hogar, pero él tenía un extraño efecto en mí, estaba más que seguro que si él me pedía, que me lanzara a un tren o recorriera la muralla china de rodillas, yo lo haría sin chistar. **_**Quizá siento que él es mi más grande amigo, casi como mi única familia**_**, levanté la mirada y me tope con esos ojos, esos ojos azules, esa piel, esa boca y sentí de nuevo esa extraña sensación en mi estómago, mientras todo en mí me gritaba **_**Bésalo! Bésalo!**_** quería besarlo y eso no es propio entre miembros de una familia. Exhalé sonoramente y agaché de nuevo la mirada, **_**Bien soy un detective, recojo pistas y llego a mi conclusión… Pista número uno: recibí una bala por él; Pista número dos: haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo feliz; Pista número tres: lo que siento solo cuando estoy con él; Pista número cuatro: no es que no me gusten las chicas, es que… son ellas, sencillamente ellas. Además, ninguna chica había despertado en mí este tipo de cosas**_**…**_**Maldición no puedo llegar a ninguna conclusión sin sentir que esto me hace raro…**_

Tuve miedo de admitirlo, pero esa era la triste y rara realidad... Matt me gustaba. De alguna manera, él me gustaba y no sólo como un amigo... Quise golpearme a mí mismo al reconocerlo, pero lamentablemente sabía que eso era lo que sucedía, no encontraba otra explicación a mis extraños síntomas, al menos no una lógica. _Pero ¿Siquiera esto es lógico? La atracción física es efímera, si en caso no le presto atención y me centro en otras cosas, quizá se me pase tal como llegó..._ pensé con esperanza.

Supe que Matt se encontraba algo elevado en sus propias cavilaciones, ya que se encontraba mirando hacia abajo y evadiendo mi mirada constantemente _¿Qué sucede si se da cuenta? ¿Qué sucede si cree que soy un raro?_ Pensé de pronto, ya casi terminaba de comer, cuando llegó una vez más Watari.

- Niños, debemos ir hacia uno de los cuarteles de L, donde está el jet.- anunció el anciano mientras avanzaba y tras él llegaba Dupond con su molesta subordinada. La primera vestía un enrome sobretodo blanco y botas del mismo color sin tacos, llevaba unos lentes con aumento de marco fino y negro, tenía ojos color café, piel pálida y su cabello negro y lacio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, sin olvidar el crucifijo plateado enorme que colgaba de su cuello. La otra vestía algo parecido a un uniforme de enfermera completamente blanco y zapatos color marfil, era de tez clara y ojos color celeste, su cabello color bronce también estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, pero este se veía distinto, ya que ella tenía bucles que escapaban algo desorganizadamente del peinado. Una cruz más pequeña y plateada colgaba frente su pecho.

- Buenos días niños.- saludó ella a lo que Matt miraba hacia la mujer que venía a espaldas de Susie y ponía cara de terror. Era la misma que había intentado darle de comer como a un mocoso en el hospital, pero además de terror se podía notar a claras el desconcierto que abundaba sus facciones. _Apuesto a que creyó que era una enfermera..._ me dije rodando mis ojos y luego fulminándola con la mirada.

_**Es ella! ¿Por qué dios me castiga?**_**, esa mujer no me agrada y que no se le ocurra acercarse a Mello…**

- Hola.- dije secamente y terminé mi desayuno.

- B-buenos días.- pronunció Matt.

- OH! Tú eres el pequeño herido, ¿Cómo va tu brazo, dulzura?- preguntó la ayudante acariciando la mejilla de Matt y ganándose un débil gruñido de parte del pelirrojo. _**Ok, acaba de tocarme, no me agrada que me toquen los adultos y menos las personas a las que no les he dado la suficiente confianza como para que lo hagan. De hecho ni siquiera Watari se atrevería acercarse mucho, pues sabe que sólo terminaría incomodándome. **_**Esta a mujer era uno de esos adultos y para mí completamente desagradable, aun así toleré su acto y sólo me quejé un poco. Por un breve instante, noté la expresión en el rostro de Mello, parecía estar a punto de estallar, por lo que decidí no dar más signos que pudiesen poner a Mello en un peor estado... **Sentí de repente la ira acumularse en mí, pero antes de que pueda articular una palabra, Dupond comenzó a hablar.

- Siento mucho no haberles presentado a mi asistente, la hermana Clare Delacroix.- _¿Es una moja? Es demasiado estúpida como para serlo. _Me dije enarcando una ceja.

- Bien hermana Clare, ellos son Matt,- señaló Watari al pelirrojo a lo que ella se acercaba y besaba su mejilla _¡¿Qué carajos cree que hace?_ Grité en mi mente a lo que la fulminaba con la mirada y por poco me pongo de pie y la golpeo, mientras Matt llevaba su mano sana allí y frotaba la zona como si hubiese sido contaminada. _**Al parecer esta mujer no entendió mi indirecta… **_**los besos para mí son sagrados, son la muestra máxima de afecto y esta persona acaba de conocerme**_**, ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? No dejaré que se acerque a Mello ni por un segundo.**_- Y él es Mello.- Watari me apuntó a mí y el remendó de moja me miró.

- Niño, debes sonreír más.- me dijo ella con tono empalagoso a lo que se me acercaba y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y posó sus labios en mi frente**. Me ericé cual gato al ver lo que hacía, **_**esa mujer quiero morir en definitiva**_**. Ella había tomado el rostro de Mello y luego de besar su frente comenzó a acariciarlo mientras yo sentía mi sangre evaporarse de mis venas en clara señal de molestia, **_**¡Aléjate de él maldita bruja!**_** quería gritarle, pero mi voz no salía **_**Que bien…**_- Valla, eres muy apuesto, y tus ojos son hermosos, son celestes como los míos.- comentó sonriendo _Mis ojos NO son iguales a los tuyos._

_**Claro que es apuesto, maldita pedófila, y no te atrevas a decir que sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos. Sus ojos son… son… perfectos dulces, profundos, naturales, transparentes, jamás le mentirían a alguien, ellos muestran lo que él realmente es y en definitiva no eres tú… **_Al sentir ese beso y sus manos en mi piel, me tensé y mi respiración se cortó a lo que mis ojos se opacaban, estaba a punto de torcer sus muñecas sus manos son frías, como las de... T**. Mi monólogo iracundo, fue interrumpido, al ver como Mello comenzaba a temblar y a caer en ese estado. **_**¿Cómo se atreve? Es suficiente…**_** pensé mientras me sentía cada vez más molesto de una extraña forma. **De pronto Matt se levantó de su asiento y alejó a la mujer de mí, interponiéndose entre nosotros claramente molesto _¿Qué le pasa?_

- No vuelva a hacer eso.- pidió el pelirrojo intentando ser amable a lo que yo comenzaba a respirar de nuevo y a normalizar mi estado de defensa. Todos fruncieron el ceño en desconcierto ante lo que acababa de suceder, pero un segundo después, Watari lo recordó.

- Hablaré pon un momento con las señoritas, pueden esperarnos en la salida.- L**a orden de Watari era propia, tenía que alejar a Mello de esa mujer, así que asentí y tomé su mano, para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar y en un pequeño instante noté cómo regresaba a la normalidad, aunque se notaba que no tenía intensiones de emitir sonido. El sonrojo llenó sus mejillas. **_**¿Por qué eso sucede cuando lo toco? ¿Por qué soy el único que puede hacerlo?**_**, esas malditas preguntas, esa maldita rabia, ese maldito sentimiento que tenía de protegerlo, eran mi última pista, solo pude concluir una cosa, **_**él me gusta**_**, **_**estoy interesado en él y no como mi amigo**_**… Suspiré, tratando de desvanecer mi creciente preocupación por su estado y por el mío.**

Mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo, pero no pude decir nada, no pude hablar... sólo sentía nuevamente el sonrojo en mis mejillas _¿Por qué no siento lo mismo cuando él me toca?_ Sí, me sentía jodidamente desconcertado.

Antes de que saliéramos de allí pude oír a Watari decir algo.

- No deben acercarse mucho al joven Mello, sufre algo parecido a una fobia al contacto físico. Lo siento mucho, debí haberles comentado esto antes... de haberlo hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado.- _maldita sea, ahora ellas también lo saben._ Noté que Matt también había oído lo que el anciano acababa de decir y posiblemente se preguntaba por qué demonios no le soltaba la mano o no lo golpeaba. _¡Cierto! Continúo tomando su mano_. Me recordé una vez que estuvimos fuera del comedor, él también pareció darse cuenta de ello y nos soltamos rápidamente.

_**Si siente fobia al contacto físico, ¿Por qué yo puedo tocarlo? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan condenadamente confuso?**_** Respiré profundamente, intenté ignorar todas las preguntas que llegaban a mi mente y me concentrarme en él…**

- ¿E-estás bien?- me preguntó él mirando hacia otro lugar.

- Supongo...- respondí algo avergonzado. **Esa respuesta era como un 'sí, pero no', tal vez se sentía extraño por eso de las similitudes entre los ojos de la chica y los suyos, **_**tal vez pueda decir algo que le haga sentir bien y a la vez que exprese lo que realmente pienso… Demonios esto de no hablar me da mucho tiempo para pensar… ¡Solo hazlo, solo dilo! Por más que te pueda golpear..**_**. Aclaré un poco mi garganta y dije…**

- ¿Sabes? Tus ojos ni siquiera se parecen a los de ella.- comentó con inseguridad y sonrojándose con mayor intensidad _¿Qué acaba de decir?_

_**¿Qué fue eso? Dios, soy un torpe, ¿Cómo es que lo haya pensado por tanto tiempo y solo pude decir tal estupidez?**_**Pasé mis dedos entre mi cabello.**_** Tengo problemas.**_

- A-am... gracias...- _¿Qué mierda acabo de responder? Demonios, no sobreviviré a esto... y aún falta el viaje en el jet._

- Podemos irnos.- se escuchó decir de la nada a Watari cerrando la puerta del comedor.- La señorita Dupond y la señorita Delacroix viajarán el otro de los jets con Nick. Yo seré su piloto esta vez, ustedes viajarán en el jet de L. Les pediré que se comporten, ya que estarán solos y yo me encontraré en la cabina de mandos.- anunció el viejo sonriendo. _Este día será jodidamente largo..._

_**Jet… viaje… solos… Mello**_**, parecían los ingredientes perfectos para una especie de bomba. Si seguía diciendo estupideces posiblemente terminaría ahuyentándolo. **_**Rayos, me pongo tan nervioso cuando esta cerca, y cuando estoy nervioso sólo digo idioteces… T**_**rata **_**de calmarte, trata de controlarte, trata de no alejarlo**_**. Exhalé aire pesadamente **_**¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?**_


	15. Chapter 15:Besarte

**Capitulo 15: Besarte**

No emití sonido por unos momentos y tampoco Matt, solamente nos limitamos a asentir a lo que nos acababa de decir Watari. Comencé a procesar la información recién asimilada y quise arrojarme una vez más a un profundo pozo..._ Es que estas malditas cosas me suceden sólo a mí..._ pensé con hastío mientras buscaba y rebuscaba la forma de evitar a mi pelirrojo amigo el mayor tiempo posible, no encontraba nada, claro está.

**Al escuchar la orden de Watari, quise salir corriendo, alejarme de todo, pues en definitiva, esto no estaba en mis planes. Me sentía nervioso, ansioso y angustiado frente a la posibilidad de estar a solas de nuevo con Mello… **_**Calma Matt, estas siendo extremista… sólo piénsalo, tienes trece años, este tipo de cosas no deben pasar ahora y mucho menos con un chico. Debes ser objetivo, tal vez lo que sientes es que en toda tu mísera vida no has tenido un solo amigo y él… bien, él es un amigo, tu único y primer amigo**_** pensé tratando de tranquilizarme.**

El viejo se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras las dos mujeres salían del comedor y traspasaban la puerta principal antes haciéndonos pequeñas reverencias de despedida_ Son patéticas_ me dije enarcando por enésima vez mi ceja.

**Vi a las dos señoritas salir del comedor, su presencia en este viaje era una variable que me incomodaba, sobre todo la asistente de Dupond, pues no me gustaba la forma en que trataba a Mello. **_**¿Serán celos?... posiblemente, pero los celos aparecen cuando hay algo más que una simple amistad ¿O no?...Debo descartar esa posibilidad**_**.**_**Seguramente es mi instinto de sobre protección elevado a la mil.**_

- Adelante niños, el carro nos espera.- anunció Watari a lo que yo automáticamente comenzaba a avanzar sin siquiera voltear hacia Matt.

**Mello avanzó volviendo a ignorarme como era casi su costumbre, y por alguna extraña razón me dolía su actitud y me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, pero mientras caminaba hacia la salida de Wammy's, una extraña idea se me vino a la mente, **_**Si Watari será nuestro piloto, y Nick será el piloto de las hermanas, entonces… él y yo compartiremos el carro y el avión puede ser, si no me controlo Mello comenzará a pensar que soy extraño o tal vez me golpee en el brazo hasta que deje de mirarlo…**_** levanté los ojos y vi esa rubia cabellera mientras mis sentidos traían de vuelta ese aroma que percibí cuando estuvimos tan cerca. **_**El no puede lastimarme, no lo admito**_**… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una serie de murmuraciones de Dupond y su asistonta, parecían discutir y ver cierto grado de molestia en ambas, me pregunte **_**¿Qué es lo que las inquieta tanto?**_

Una vez que estuvimos todos fuera de Wammy's, pude ver a Dupond y la otra mujer molesta, entrar en una limosina con Nick_Demonios, supongo que eso quiere decir que Matt y yo viajaremos solos en el automóvil también._ Watari nos hizo un ademán para que abordáramos mientras él subía a la cabina del conductor, rodé mis ojos y abrí la puerta del Mercedes negro de L, entrando rápidamente y arrinconándome en uno de los asientos llevando mi vista hacia la ventana, milésimas de segundos luego, Matt entró torpemente golpeando un poco su brazo y protestando por lo bajo en el proceso.

**Me perdía en mis pensamientos, en extrañas elucubraciones y un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad llenaba mi cuerpo. **_**Hay algo que no me cuadra, algo que no está bien, pero sobre todas las cosas, me preocupa**_**, aunque anulaba esos pensamientos con solo ver a Mello, en mi mente una pequeña voz me repetía**_**, no confíes en Dupond**_**. Mientras pensaba en que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantener a mi rubio… **_**¿Cómo decirle?**_** amigo **_**esoes**_**… protegido, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía y mi desgracia vino en forma de puerta de auto lujoso. **_**Maldición!**_** Grité internamente tratando de esconder mis lágrimas de dolor, **_**¿Cómo es posible que duela tanto?**_** Y al parecer a Mello no le importó en lo más mínimo…**

Delante de nosotros habían dos chaquetas largas, una negra y otra gris, tomé la negra y me la puse rápidamente a lo que Matt me imitaba como podía con la gris y se la colocaba a medias a causa de su brazo_ Hagas lo que hagas, no ofrezcas ayuda de ningún tipo_.

**Tenía un frio paralizante y mi brazo no ayudaba en lo absoluto, **_**era preferible que me lo cortaran**_**, levante la mirada para pedirle ayuda a Mello, pero lo vi más concentrado, en lo que sucedía afuera del auto que en mí… **_**Ok, tal vez sólo lo imagino,**_** aunque debía admitir que me dolía su actitud, era como ver dos cara de una misma moneda, podía ser tranquilizantemente amable y a la vez inquisitivo y duro, **_**No creo que dure mucho… eso espero**_** no me gustaban para nada sus desplantes actitudinales.**

Yo estaba demasiado consciente de que el recorrido hacia el aeropuerto privado sería condenadamente largo pero intentaba ocupar mis pensamientos con otras cosas._ Chocolate..._ pensé sonriéndole a la nada, a lo que una de mis manos descendía a uno de mis bolsillos y tomaba hábilmente una barra de chocolate. Matt cerró definitivamente la puerta del coche y en ese momento pude sentir el rugido del motor entrando en acción y lentamente llevándonos a destino.

**El camino debía ser largo, pues la última vez que viajé hacia el hangar privado de L, nos tomó más o menos una hora y el tráfico parecía ser bastante fatal. Suspiré inaudible mientras miraba a Mello, **_**debo distraerme con algo, pero ¿con que?**_** jugar con mi consola no era una opción viable, por dos grandes motivos… Primero: Mello la había confiscado estaba en la etapa de 'hagamos-sentir-mal-a-Matt' o mejor dicho 'ignoremos-a-Matt', **_**si me acerco, sólo me ganaré alguna de sus miradas terroríficas**_**, sin embargo ese era un riesgo que me hubiese gustado correr sólo por ver sus ojos. En segundo lugar… **_**mi consola activa mis neuronas y si eso ocurre comenzaré a pensar y sacar conclusiones, conclusiones que pueden gustarme o no**_**, así que decidí ignorar todo llevando mi vista hacia un punto fijo y evitando que cualquier cosa me moleste, casi en estado de meditación budistica (si es que ese término existe, claro) comenzando por respirar lentamente y tratando de anular mi agitación, causada por Mello y por el hecho de que por segunda vez, era sacado de la seguridad del orfanato.**

Sabía que Matt se encontraba detrás de mí, pero hice lo posible y lo imposible por mantener mis ojos fijos en las estructuras viejas de las casas de Winchester, los árboles, los autos, el cielo a veces y las personas (algunas ocasionalmente paseando sus perros). Cerré mis ojos por un momento intentando sólo sentir cada movimiento y vuelta que daba el Mercedes, concentrándome en los sonidos lejanos de las bocinas y alarmas de semáforos. Sentía cómo de apoco mi audición se agudizaba y mi respiración se relajaba hasta que en un determinado momento, lo escuché... su respiración suave y algo pausada, cómo el aire entraba y salía con ligereza de sus pulmones, recordé entonces que estábamos sentados juntos y estábamos además, algo cerca. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí nuevamente y de la nada, una imagen cruzó mi mente... el intento de beso que tuvimos en la habitación, su aliento rozándome, sus verdes y sorprendidos ojos, la suavidad de su mano sobre mi rostro y... y sus rosados labios a sólo milímetros de los míos_ ¡Maldita sea!_ Me grité internamente a lo que sentía calor en todo mi cuerpo una vez más y abría mis ojos de golpe en dirección a la alfombra del auto como si allí hubiera un secreto oculto.

**Mi mente me repetía, **_**sólo es un viaje, sólo es un viaje, un viaje**_**, pero no podía hacer nada para concentrarme. Traté con mantras, hasta con canciones de cuna y nada podía evitar que escuchara como su respiración cambiaba de repente, haciéndose más rápida, escuché como su saliva pasaba por su garganta de forma pesada y recordé ese breve instante, en el que estuvimos demasiado cerca… **_**¿Que puedo decir?... por un demonio**_**, **_**esa fue la situación más indescriptible que experimenté y puedo recordar claramente cómomi mente me gritaba que sólo tenía que acercarme más para sentir esos labios**_**. Su piel es tan suave, y ese aroma tan natural que emana anula mis intentos de olvidar, ese perfecto recuerdo... **_**No puedes evitarlo**_**, repetía mi cuerpo así que con miedo, gire y lo vi. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho se levantaba rápidamente, dejando pasar el aire por sus pulmones y finalmente una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios… **_**Es perfecto**_**, pensaba a la par que sentía esas enormes ganas de acercarme a él, pero todo se derrumbó cuando el abrió sus ojos de repente y los fijó en el suelo del auto… **_**Debo controlarme, contrólate Matt! Eres un chico, no puedes estar pensando estas cosas, no están bien… no son normales.**_

Sí, efectivamente Matt se había quedado mirándome una vez más, pero intenté pensar más bien en el por qué de mis pensamientos (Dios, qué extraño_)_._ No se supone que me comporte así, aún tengo trece años... bien, casi tengo catorce, pero esto no debería estar sucediéndome y si ese fuera el caso, tendría que ser con una niña, pero ya dejé claro mi desagrado hacia ellas. Sí, eso es... es desagrado, luego de analizarlo un poco, me doy cuenta de que en verdad las aborrezco. Pero aún así... no se supone que yo tenga que estar atraído físicamente a alguien a esta edad ¿O sí? Según todo lo que leí, este tipo de cosas suelen pasar en la adolescencia, desde los quince años en adelante estadísticamente._ Continuaba con mis ojos clavados en el fino y oscuro revestimiento del suelo del vehículo_ ¿Acaso cambian las cosas en el caso de un superdotado? ¿Debería experimentar este tipo de cambios con algo de anticipación a la edad general? No, eso no tiene nada de lógico... estoy involucrando la pubertad con mi estado intelectual, eso NO tiene sentido. ¡MALDICIÓN! será mejor que me distraiga con algo._ De un momento a otro, recordé que entre mis dedos se encontraba una barra de chocolate fresca, eso fue lo único que me sacó de mi estado de transe.

**Parecía estar pensando en algo **_**¿En qué**_**? Regresando a mi auto análisis, habían muchas cosas en mí que eran un misterio, por ejemplo… No despreciaba a las personas, sólo las prefería lejos, no era que despreciara los paisajes y aire libre, solo que me siento incomodo, y en definitiva no era que no me gustaran las chicas o las despreciara, sólo que por primera vez en mi vida sentía este impulso, este impulso de besar, de acercarme de tocar su piel y recibir SUS besos… **_**Y allí voy de nuevo, ¿Es que no puedo ser un poco más normal? Es decir, ya es extraño que sea pelirrojo y sea inteligente para que también me guste un chico… ¿Será que es eso? ¿Será que mi actividad cerebral, me obliga a desarrollar sentimientos distintos y más avanzados a mi edad? Nah… me estoy poniendo intenso, digno de un psicoanálisis de Freud… **_**suspiré con frustración, tratando de entender lo que sentía.**

Apoyé mi codo en el posa-brazos del asiento y recargué mi cabeza allí, quedando de perfil a Matt, a quien no le estaba prestando demasiada atención gracias a mis cavilaciones mentales. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué demonios se encontraba haciendo, pero estaba seguro de que también observaba el suelo del carro. Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventanilla polarizada que nos separaba de Watari, y manteniendo mis orbes allí, tomé la barra de chocolate y comencé a despojarla de su envoltura con mis dientes, como siempre lo hacía.

**Mi concentración se rompió de repente cuando sentí esa envoltura romperse. Era él de nuevo, haciendo eso que me desencajaba tanto… Traté de evitar verlo pero no podía, veía cómo lentamente sus manos le quitaban el envoltorio al chocolate y sus dientes desgarraba en finas tiras, aquel papel dorado**_**… ¿Qué demonios me pasa?**_** Me grité internamente al sentir un calor subir por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro…**

En ese instante noté cómo Matt volteaba ligeramente hacia mí como intentando no perder ninguno de mis movimientos, pero no sentí nervios. Ese es el poder especial del cacao, nada puede llamarme la atención lo suficiente como para que interrumpa mi ritual de devorar mi más preciada golosina.

Continué con mi trabajo dejando despejada la esquina derecha de mi dulce, sintiendo ese afrodisíaco aroma _Éste es el chocolate que Matt consiguió para mí y es del bueno... pero, diablos sólo tengo tres barras y debo hacer que duren todo el jodido viaje._ Di inicio a mi proceso de degustación llevando mi lengua hacia el chocolate y esperando que se desintegrara con el calor, perdiendo mi vista en la nada en esencia y sólo disfrutando de ese sabor divino. Mis labios tocaron la golosina y sonreí inconscientemente mientras mis caninos la apresaban y rompían la esquina con un perfecto y sonoro 'crack'_ Deleitante..._

_**Estoy muerto… esto debe ser el maldito infierno y el rubio es el diablo**_**… me encontraba perdido en ese inesperado espectáculo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando vi a Mello llevar su legua hacia el chocolate y esperar que la misma derritiera el dulce**_**. Esto no es normal. Dios, YO no soy normal ¿A quién trato de engañar? **_**me grité tratando de sostener mi mandíbula para que no se callera y por sobre todas las cosas, no comenzar a salivar allí mismo… El calor me sofocaba, mientras mis mejillas ardían, sudaba y temblaba, tratando de desviar mi mirada de él, pero no podía. Era adictivo observarlo. Repitió el procedimiento, hasta que aquel dulce se acabó y vi cómo llevaba sus dedos a su boca… **_**Alguien que me dé un tiro, quiero morir... No, morir no. ¡Al menos que alguien me saque de aquí! ¿Qué me pasa?**_** la confusión y Mello hicieron que por poco caiga desmayado **_**¿O es el calor?**_** ya no sabía ni que pensar, mi mente repetía que debía acercarme, debía… ya ni si quiera sabía qué demonios hacer…**

Repetía el proceso una y otra vez deshaciéndome del papel metálico que cubría mi oscura dulzura hasta que desapareció y tuve que tomar la última pieza con mis dedos._ Esto es verdaderamente adictivo... Mierda, se está acabando._ La sustancia comenzaba a derretirse en mis dígitos por lo que finalicé la tortura de cualquier posible pérdida y engullí el chocolate para después limpiar mis dedos con mi lengua y mis labios_ Odio desperdiciar mi chocolate, _pensé dando la última lamida y sintiendo cómo el automóvil se detenía deliberadamente sacándome de mi ensoñación chocolatosa_ Al parecer empleé bastante bien mi tiempo..._Accidentalmente volteé hacia Matt y pude distinguir su rostro completamente rojizo y sus ojos increíblemente abiertos._ Eres un maldito imbécil, Mello..._ me dije dándome una enorme palmada imaginaria en medio del rostro. La puerta se abrió de repente y Matt volteó, huyendo de allí para pararse al lado de Watari._ Un maldito y jodido imbécil..._ _¿Ahora qué hago? _Decidí jugar el papel de ignorante y bajé de la limusina distrayendo mi atención con el vacío.

**El aire golpeó mi rostro y por primera vez estuve agradecido de estar en un espacio abierto. Tenía miedo estaba confundido, ni si quiera sabia como reaccionar… como el maldito niño cobarde que soy, corrí detrás de Watari.**

- Joven Matt, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Watari sinceramente preocupado, llevando su mano a la frente de Matt y examinándolo.- Al parecer tienes algo de fiebre si no me equivoco, estás por demás rojo ¿No te hace calor?- **cuestionó aún más preocupado.- Puedes quitarte el abrigo si quieres.- **_**¿Abrigo? ¿Tengo puesto un abrigo?**_** No pensaba con coherencia y lo peor del caso es que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de mi patética situación.**

- No, no tengo fiebre y... e-el abrigo está bien... g-gracias.- respondió Matt aferrándose a la chaqueta. Sí, hacía demasiado frío como para que se la quitara.

Entramos al aeropuerto, pero Watari sugirió que entremos en el jet lo antes posible, por lo que me encaminé hacia allí con rapidez y tomé uno de los asientos que daba a la ventanilla. Cuando volteé, no pude ver a Matt_ ¿A dónde diablos se fue?_ Me inquirí con algo de enfado, pero aún así regresando mis ojos hacia la ventana y volviendo a perderme en mis pensamientos_Matt me había mirado todo el recorrido hacia aquí, lo sé... _por más que no lo haya visto, sabía que me miraba_. ¿Será que... NO, él no parece ser así... quizá sólo soy un chico raro para él. _Pensé con algo de preocupación, una inexplicable y molesta preocupación.

**Debía desconectarme un poco, debía relajarme y la vez comprar las provisiones de chocolate para Mello, así que en silencio y sin que nadie se percatara, me alejé de Watari y de mi amigo en búsqueda de una tienda para gastar todos mis ahorros en chocolates y quizá algunos cigarrillos.**

**Seguí señalizaciones y demás, hasta que llegué a una pequeña tienda, tenían de todo, cigarrillos, chocolates, gomas de mascar, café… era el cielo. Inspiré hondo y me adentré en la tienda, hablé con el vendedor y compré casi todas las clases de chocolate que tenia disponible, una barra o una caja para cada presentación y con las últimas monedas, compre una caja de cigarrillos comunes.**

**Salí de allí algo nervioso, no sabía cómo tomaría esto Mello, así que cada medio segundo acomodaba mi chaqueta, arreglaba mi cabello y volvía a contar los chocolates, pero estar concentrado en una sola idea te aleja de las demás, pues mientras caminaba tropecé con la asistente de Dupond.**

**- Hola Matt.- me saludo animadamente.**

**- Hola.-respondí.**

**- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?... No me digas que te extraviaste.-**

**- No yo no… sólo…- intentaba hablar, pero había notado que la mujer se había quedado viendo mi pequeña bolsa.**

**- ¿Qué llevas allí?- pregunto con extraña curiosidad, tomando la bolsa de mi mano.**

**- Chocolates y…- la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par- Cigarrillos… ¿Acaso fumas?- pregunto adoptando su gesto más inquisitivo.**

**- Sí.- respondí secamente, tomando la bolsa de sus manos.**

**- Seguramente, es porque tienes una mala influencia en tu vida.- la mujer se acercó a mí y tocó mi cabello a lo que yo sentía asco por lo que hacía y me aferraba con fuerza a mi bolsa tratando de no estallar.- Yo podría cuidarte.- susurró, mientras yo intentaba alejarme de ella- Puedes venir en el avión de la señorita Dupond conmigo.- **_**Wow, ¡Aléjate de mí!**_** comencé a temblar y a asustarme, no me gustaba la forma en que me miraba, ni como se acercaba a mí, retrocedía para alejarme de ella, pero su mano tomaba con firmeza mi cabello… Hasta que escuche esa vos tan familiar.**

**- ¡Delacroix!- exclamó Watari- La señorita Dupond la espera.- le dijo mi anciano amigo, a lo cual ella me liberaba y yo salía corriendo de allí.**

**- ¡Nos vemos Matt!- saludó la monja. Estaba asustado y sabia que mis presentimientos eran bastante considerables, por lo que no permitiría que estas dos mujeres se acercaran a Mello. Traté de normalizar mis pasos y ocultarle lo sucedido a Mello, no sabía por qué extraña razón, no quería preocuparlo.**

De repente escuché pasos y me tensé, sabía que era Matt quien acababa de entrar, seguido de Watari, que ni bien llegó, se metió en la cabina luego de advertirnos que ajustemos bien nuestros cinturones.

**Con miedo me acerqué a él llevando el extraño paquete y con mucho miedo decidí dárselo.**

Matt se sentó a mi lado empujó un poco mi brazo para llamar mi atención, volteé por un segundo encontrándome con una bolsa de compras entre sus dedos y su rostro denotando toda la vergüenza del mundo en sus mejillas carmín. Acercó la bolsa a mis manos y la tomé, mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse como platos cuando la abrí un poco... eran chocolates, chocolates de la mejor calidad y de distintos tipos._ ¿Qué? ¿De dónde los sacó?_ Ya habíamos comenzado a avanzar en la pista.

- Matt, yo... g-gracias...- dije sin siquiera pensarlo sintiendo cómo mi piel se teñía una vez más.

- Am... n-no es nada.- respondió él intentando colocar su cinturón de seguridad, _**Digamos que no me esperaba eso, me dio las gracias**_**. Tomé os extremos del cinturón **_**ahora esta maldita cosa que hay que ponerla aquí y si le hago un lazo, sería igual de firme, maldición!**_** Me gritaba mientras luchaba con el cinturón de seguridad... **por supuesto que sin mucho éxito. Me levanté de mi asiento y parándome frente a él, tomé uno de los extremos del cinturón intentando llevarlo hacia el seguro al lado del asiento. Por pura y desgraciada desgracia, el jet comenzó a elevarse con una pequeña turbulencia, empujando mi cuerpo sobre el de Matt. Claro que tuve que abrir mis piernas un poco en el proceso y mi cara aterrizó en su cuello a lo que mis brazos hacían lo imposible por sostenerme y no terminar de aplastarlo.

**El jet tomó impulso y con un leve empujón, el cuerpo de Mello quedó 'sobre' el mío. Todo en mi mente se había bloqueado cuando sentí su respiración tan cerca y todo su cuerpo tan próximo a mí**_**… Él es tan… sus labios son…**_**no pensaba, sólo lo miraba idiotizado completamente.**

- Ah...-

- Ow, demonios.-

Ni bien procesé lo que acababa de suceder, me levanté de allí con una velocidad casi insana y abroché su cinturón apresuradamente para volver a tomar mi asiento y mirar hacia la ventanilla con algo más que nerviosismo._ Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! Esto sólo me pasa a mí, maldita sea!_

**Era deprimente ese juego del gato y el ratón, **_**Maldición! ¿Será que estoy imaginando todo? ¿Que soy demasiado creativo'… ¡Que alguien me diga qué diablos me sucede!**_

Clavé mi mirada en la ventana y comencé a imaginar a Roger sonriendo como niña para olvidar y boquear cualquier pensamiento extraño que pueda pasarse por mi maltratada mente en ese momento. Cerré mis ojos intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa y en un instante realmente indescifrable para mí, me quedé dormido.

**Vi como el chico lentamente comenzaba a caer en un sueño casi profundo, mientras yo comenzaba a contemplarlo, suspirando más de lo común… Un ligero movimiento del avión hizo que mi dormido amigo, reposara su cabeza sobre mi hombro y en el acto me tensé. Lo vi sonreír de una forma angelical, casi no parecía él mismo, hasta que de una manera extraña su rostro lentamente se acerco a mí, mientras el mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados…**_**Ok ¿Qué trata de hacer?**_

#####Sueño#####

_Estaba en la habitación, Matt se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda en la puerta y yo comencé a caminar hacia él hasta arrodillarme posicionado al frente suyo. Me miró, llevó sus dedos hacia el recuerdo de una cortadura que había en mi frente y me sentí hervir, su mano se deslizó por mi rostro deteniéndose sobre mi mejilla mientras el mío se acercaba al suyo con lentitud. De un segundo a otro sentí sus labios sobre los míos, suaves y cálidos, tímidamente rozando mi boca, mientras yo me dejaba llevar presionándome a él con mayor insistencia, sintiéndolo cada vez más, comenzando a apartar mis labios. Pero el contacto desapareció de pronto, dejándome desconcertado..._

#####Fin del sueño#####

**Sus labios entraron en contacto débilmente con los míos, mientras yo no me oponía para nada… El sabor era exquisito, era adictivo y dulce, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por esos labios mientras mi mano se dirigía a su mejilla y la acariciaba suavemente. Ese contacto inicial, fue cambiando hasta volverse en un beso aún más intenso y sentía cómo sus labios se presionaban aún más contra los míos, separándose levemente, como si quisiera y deseara más, … Pero ese contacto me confundió, recordándome que, en teoría, me había vuelto un ladrón; él estaba dormido y yo le estaba robando un beso. Me alejé y traté de regular mi respiración.**

Abrí mis ojos con pereza y sin poder distinguir muy bien lo que veía, me sentí cómodo y tibio, recostado en..._ esperen un momento... se supone que estoy en un avión ¿No es así? _Empecé a pestañar para aclarar mi visión, en el momento en que todo estuvo claro, sentí una vez más un intenso sonrojo apoderarse de mí. Mi cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Matt, quien en ese momento me miraba algo asustado de que haya despertado quizá. Vi su rostro y recordé o que acababa de soñar me reacomodé lo más rápido que pude.

- ¡Lo siento!- escupí histéricamente mirándolo a los ojos una vez más, pero luego notando el intenso color rojo en su mejillas, su respiración verdaderamente acelerada y una expresión algo extraña en sus facciones. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia el baño.

_**Espera!**_** Quise llamarlo, pero nada salió de mi boca… Sentía miedo, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba desconcertado… **_**¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué huye de mi ahora? Maldición!**_** Pero ya no podía negar lo que sentía, no podía negar ese roce exquisito, había sido sencillamente indescriptible. Como si estuviera en piloto automático llevé mis dedos hacia mis labios, pues aun sentía esa perfecta boca sobre la mía, estaba en shock era mejor de lo que creí e imagine… era perfecto, era Mello.**

Una vez que estuve solo, mojé mi cara con algo de agua fría_ ¿Qué acabo de soñar? DIOS ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?_ Me pregunté sintiendo la baja temperatura del líquido chocar con la calidez de mi piel._ Soñé ese beso... lo que pudo haber sucedido en la habitación... pero, esto se sintió por demasiado real._ Sueño o no, sabía perfectamente que había sentido todo, había sentido de verdad sus labios, su sabor, su aliento..._ no pudo haber sido tan realista, me estoy volviendo loco._ Intenté tomar aire profundamente y exhalarlo lentamente mientras los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaban. _¡Basta de mierda!_ Me dije decidiendo regresar a mi lugar en el jet y comer algo de chocolate.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me encaminé hacia mi asiento nuevamente, pero justo antes de tomarlo, pude ver a Matt... pude ver a Matt ¿Tocando sus labios? Si, dos de sus dedos reposaban sobre ellos mientras su mirada se fijaba en el suelo pensativamente_¿qué demonios le pasa?_ Me pregunté, de pronto recordando su extraña expresión de hace unos instantes. Una mezcla de vergüenza y... felicidad. Un inusual brillo iluminaba sus verdes ojos y ese sonrojo lo hacía evidente_ ¿Será que él en verdad me... NO, no, no, no, no... Sólo estoy paranoico, MUY paranoico._

Un vez que estuve a su lado, él quitó su mano de su boca con velocidad y se removió un poco en su asiento para que yo pudiera pasar al mío.

_**Ahí viene**_** alejé mis dedos de mis labios rápidamente y traté de reacomodarme. **_**Fue increíble, pero seguramente é me mataría si se lo confieso… **_**Se sentó a mi lado y clavó su vista en mí, esos ojos profundamente azules, ese cabello rubio y eso labios, no pude hacer más que sonreír tiernamente, esperando que me diera el pie para hablar lo que había sucedido.**

Llevé mi mirada a la suya cuando estuve frente a él y simplemente me sonrió con dulzura mientras la duda se apoderaba de mis gestos me terminaba de sentar a su lado. Sentía un cosquilleo extraño en mi boca por lo que mordí levemente mi labio inferior y tomé una barra de chocolate_ Cuidado con montar un show Mello, sólo come el chocolate como una jodida persona normal._ Me dije abriendo la caja que había recibido unos momentos atrás y tomando una barra de chocolate de allí para abrirla y partir un trozo con mis dientes. La atmósfera era algo extraña y silenciosa pero estaba muy lejos de llevar incomodidad a mi mente, simplemente continué comiendo mi chocolate.

**Los minutos pasaban, mientras mi esperanza de confesarle lo que había sucedido moría lentamente, el cansancio me vencía mientras mi mente reproducía una y otra vez ese beso, haciéndome sentir vivo de alguna forma… Sentía esos labios, sentía las ganas de repetirlo… Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.**

Sentía como los minutos pasaban con tranquilidad y en un determinado momento sentí la respiración de Matt, calmada, pausada y tranquila. Volteé hacia él y no pude evitar quedarme como en transe mirándolo. Estaba profundamente dormido, su cabeza estaba algo inclinada en el asiento y sus largas pestañas reposaban desde sus párpados cubriendo por completo sus orbes color esmeralda, su rojo cabello caía sobre la pálida piel de su rostro y de su cuello colgaban sus googles naranjas... era perfecto, parecía un niño pequeño hasta cuando dormía, se veía débil e indefenso, se vislumbraba con claridad su inocencia. Estuve inmóvil y sepulcralmente callado por unos minutos, observándolo dormir, hasta que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron tímidamente formando una sonrisa.

_Oh dios… esa sonrisa_…_ es… es… esos labios_ una vez más mordí mi labio inferior y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Hubo en ese momento otra leve turbulencia y Matt abrió los ojos y los clavó en mí como preguntándose por qué lo miraba de esa manera. No supe que hacer, sólo quería besar esos labios…_ Necesito ayuda…_

**Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, la sorpresa de encontrase en una situación algo extraña, pero lo que me llamaba más la atención, era su expresión, pues me estaba mirando de esa manera que solo él tiene de mirar y que te hace sentir que puede atravesarte por completo con sus ojos, mientras sus labios temblaban de una manera extraña y el sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas… Y allí estaban de nuevo esas sensaciones y esa necesidad, esas ganas de acercarme, tenía miedo, tenía dudas, pero más que nada sentía la necesidad de volver a besarlo… **_**¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo acercarme? ¿Debo alejarme?...**_** Olvidé cualquier cuestionamiento y decidí hacer lo que él quisiera que haga…**


	16. Chap16:Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti

**Capitulo 16: Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti…**

**La oscuridad me rodeaba y mi cuerpo apenas era iluminado por una luz blanca, que titilaba. La sangre corría por mi hombro, pues la vieja herida de bala se había abierto de nuevo… El dolor, el frio y la debilidad me consumían lentamente, mientras me decía a mí mismo que lo que había hecho, era lo correcto.**

**Atado de manos y piernas a una inestable silla de madera vieja, sentía que mis dedos se entumecían cada vez más. Pero, a pesar de que mientras mi cuerpo parecía estar perdiendo todo rastro de vida, mi alma se sentía tranquila, lo había logrado, lo había hecho y al final eso era lo que realmente importaba… pues esta no era una lucha del bien contra el mal, en definitiva yo no era el típico héroe con súper poderes y en mi balanza no estaba esa épica lucha por mantener la paz y la seguridad del mundo… Yo soy alguien cuya máxima necesidad, hasta hace unos días era no ser nadie, pero ahora todo eso cambio y su seguridad es mi máxima necesidad…**

_**Es increíble**_**, pensaba mientras escuchaba mi respiración volverse más dificultosa, pero en este caso no me importaba si lo que había hecho era lo correcto, no era algo que tuviese que ver con moral o con valores de un heroísmo casi inexistente, tenía que ver con lo que era realmente importante para mí y él era lo más importante que había en mi vida, aunque supiese perfectamente que no me lo agradecería, aunque supiese perfectamente que éramos simples peones en un tablero oscuro de ajedrez, siempre me sacrificaría para que él continuara. **_**Aunque estoy más que consiente que él o yo no somos precisamente L, yo daría todo para que él logre su cometido, pues este es el camino que escojo para mí, el camino del anonimato, ser el soldado sin un nombre en alguna tumba que nadie visite.**_

**El sabor a sangre llenaba mi boca y sentía como mi alma lentamente salía de mi cuerpo, aunque esta se mantuviera unida a mi ser, por la lejana posibilidad de contemplar de nuevo sus ojos.**

**Sonreí, mientras me sentía más observado que de costumbre y pensé que posiblemente él estaría preguntándose, como demonios había llegado a esta situación. **_**No es tan difícil la respuesta Mello, todas estas son decisiones que me llevaron al interior del infierno… y todas fueron por ti.**_

**###Flash back###**

Todo era confuso, pero tan claro… tanto, que hasta lograba asustarme en algún sentido. Me encontraba justo frente a él sin poder soportar ese potente deseo de sentirlo como lo había sentido en mi sueño. Su mirada se clavaba en mí inquisitiva y embelesada, yo me debatía entre seguir mis impulsos o a mi razón, que poco a poco comenzaba a ceder y darle todo el control de mi cuerpo a mis deseos._ Al demonio, quiero hacerlo… quiero besarlo_ me dije completamente decidido, y es que para mí no hay utilidad alguna en contradecirme. Estaba enteramente consciente de que quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos. El peso de mi cuerpo comenzó a vencerme mientras la distancia moría con cada milímetro eliminado entre nosotros. Su respiración algo agitada rozando mi boca me provocaba escalofríos, estimulándome a continuar con lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Una de sus manos hacía contacto con la mía con suavidad, el roce de su piel era suave y tibio, me incitaba a dar el último paso y atrapar su boca cuanto antes._ Te deseo._

**La situación era perfecta, estaba cerca de él viendo esos ojos azules y perfectos, comencé a perderme en ellos, mientras que él lentamente se acercaba a mí. Hipnosis o trance, ya no sabía qué demonios pasaba por mi mente… mientras me aproximaba, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y mis labios a acercarse a él. Quería, realmente deseaba poder besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin sentirme un ladrón. Su respiración cálida, su aroma y hasta la forma en que nuestras manos se tocaron por un breve instante me hacían enloquecer. Estaba cediendo, me estaba perdiendo y mandé al mismo infierno, todo aquello que me limitaba y que me decía que todo esto no tenía la menor lógica posible, ya no me importaba si él era un chico y yo otro, y mucho menos el miedo de que pudiera golpearme, solo me importaba acercarme y besarlo, sentir sus labios, esa idea estaba lentamente volviéndome loco, solo por él.**

Ya ni siquiera pensaba, ni siquiera me molestaba en destacar nuestro sexo y lo inaceptable que se vería por otras personas o hasta L. Simplemente quería comprobar la suavidad de esa boca, quería consumar mi deseo, de nada serviría contradecirme._Sólo un poco más..._

**Mello se acercaba más y más, y yo no podía evitar, no quería evitar vivir esto. Mi mano tomó la suya, arriesgándome más de lo que debía. Nuestros rostros se acercaban más y más, podía sentir el tibio roce de sus labios contra los míos.**

Mi labio inferior tocaba ínfimamente los suyos mientras me sentía comenzar a temblar allí mismo… _No huyó, no se separó de mí… ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que..._

**- Yo… yo… quiero… besar…- salieron de mi esas palabras recortadas, que no podía culminar. **Su voz resonó entrecortada con nerviosismo y simplemente no pude evitar querer sonreír en ese momento_ Quiere decir que él quiere besarme, el también desea hacerlo…_** Estaba en el mismísimo cielo, pues un movimiento más y nuestros labios estarían juntos, cuando una turbulencia agitó el jet y las luces de aviso para ajustarse el cinturón se activaron. La voz de Watari se escuchó por los pequeños parlantes.**

- Lo siento chicos, hubo un insignificante inconveniente. Ajústense los cinturones casi llegamos a nuestro destino- _DEMONIOS! Estuve tan cerca… tan cerca y ahora me eché hacia atrás… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué?_ Me preguntaba mientras la voz del anciano resonaba._ Será mejor que piense en algo…_ me dije perdiéndome en la nada una vez más, bloqueando lo que estuve a punto de hacer, o mejor dicho... buscando una forma de repetirlo.

**Con incomodidad obedecimos a nuestro anciano protector, mientras Mello volvía al modo 'ignoremos a Matt'. Era desagradable, era insoportable, pero sobre todas las cosas, me lastimaba su posición.**

**El chico rubio se limitó a ver por la ventanilla del avión y a ignorarme por completo, mientras mi cobardía crecía, temía perder su amistad, tal vez explicar sería una buena opción, tal vez explicar mis sentimientos o decirle lo que sentía sería una buena opción.**

_¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?_ Me encontraba mirando a un punto indefinido, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban mis ojos en ese instante, comencé a preguntarme cosas una vez más. _En realidad no fui yo quien se echó atrás... fue él ¿O no? Fue Matt quien al instante abrochó su cinturón y no dijo más nada._ Su voz, de repente me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

**- Mello yo…- traté de decir algo, pero la mirada del chico me paralizó por completo. Parecía estar molesto, pero ¿Por qué?... Cerré mi gran boca y comencé a ver al suelo…**_Cielos, al parecer le di una de mis miradas de 'Estoy pensando, no molestes'_ me dije al notar que había volteado._ Bien, soy un idiota._

**El jet aterrizó sin ninguna dificultad, pero algo preocupaba a Watari, pues nos había pedido que nos quedáramos en el jet, mientras el aseguraba el perímetro.**

**Suspiré inaudible y desajusté el cinturón de seguridad. Comencé a caminar por el jet en búsqueda de la nada, cuando de repente sentí el peso de la mirada de Mello, sobre mí.**

_¿Y ahora qué diablos hace?_ Me cuestioné al ver cómo el pelirrojo se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar al azar _¿Está intentando ignorarme acaso?_ Un sentimiento muy parecido a la ira me inundó en ese momento_ me ignora._ No pude despegar mis ojos de él mientras en mi mente repetía 'Voltéate, voltéate, voltéate…' como un maldito mantra, pero él no volteó. _No puede hacer como que no estoy así de simple, imbécil..._ me sentía inútil y, valga la redundancia, ignorado. Hasta que…_Chocolate._ Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

**El chico me observaba, como si me estudiara, sonreí mientras él me seguía observando y comenzaba a destapar una nueva barra de chocolate de las que yo le había comprado**_**. **_Había comenzado a destrozar la envoltura de mi golosina ruidosamente mientras recordaba su mirada clavada en mí cuando estábamos en el automóvil _VOLTÉATE.__** ¿Qué demonios hace?**_**Me pregunté intrigado, mientras de nuevo el calor subía a mis mejillas, **_**debo evitar verlo**_**, pensé, así que caminé hacia un mini bar, saqué una pequeña botella de agua intentando destaparla, pero mi habilidad era casi nula. **_El maldito se resiste_ me dije notando cómo comenzaba con intentos fallidos de abrir una simple botella con agua mineral_Que inútil…_ rodé mis ojos y silenciosamente me puse de pie para comenzar a acercarme a él. **Traté de morder la maldita tapa, la golpeé contra una de las paredes de jet, traté de hacerle presión contra una de las gavetas del mini bar pero nada funcionaba, bueno al menos esta situación me mantenía distraído, hasta que sentí una delgada mano tomar la mía. Era Mello, que se acercó con su barra de chocolate, sostenida con los dientes, tomo la pequeña tapa girándola y en un dos por tres ya había abierto la botella, para extendérmela.**_ ¿Esto le era tan difícil? Es un condenado debilucho, que intentaba ignorarme y aparentemente muere de sed. ¡Lo tengo!..._**Comencé a tomar el agua como un desesperado, cuando sentí que el chico me arrebataba la botella de la boca y la llevaba a la suya.**

Una vez que la boquilla de la botella tocó mis labios, sentí su sabor por unos segundos y comencé a succionar el agua de allí con tranquilidad y paciencia_ Ya caerá…_ una vez más suprimí una sonrisa mientras el agua en la botella bajaba su nivel y sentía su vista atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos una vez más.

**Él bebía lentamente, mientras yo veía como el líquido pasaba por su garganta. Cuando terminó de beber, su ceja se arqueó y me vio de una forma algo extraña **_No es tan fácil ignorarme ahora ¿Verdad? __**¿En qué diablos estará pensando?**_**, fue la idea que cruzó mi cabeza, cuando unos gritos provenientes del exterior del jet llamaron mi atención.**

**Dupond y la inútil, corrían en todas las direcciones mientras la radio no dejaba de sonar.**_ Malditas sean las interrupciones_ pensé ver de reojo a esas dos estúpidas mujeres corretear como retrasadas.

**- Mello.- pronuncié con temor y ambos nos aproximamos a la ventanilla.**

- Algo sucede.- apunté mientras comenzaba a buscar la salida del jet, pero Watari salió de la nada y se atravesó en mi camino.- ¿Qué sucede?- _es más que evidente, no hace falta que pregunte ¿Qué se necesita para que una monja grite?..._ la respuesta llegó inmediatamente a mis pensamientos junto a la voz del viejo rectificándola.

- Uno de los príncipes ha sido asesinado.- dijo Watari- El cuerpo yace en la Piazza del Campidoglio, está en Roma y es la primera escena del crimen.- _Lo supuse…_

**Uno de los príncipes o cardenales había sido asesinado, pero Watari no dio más detalles sólo la ubicación del cuerpo.**

Nos habíamos dirigido a otro Mercedes de L para que nos lleve directamente a la escena del crimen, de seguro conseguiríamos más pistas allí. El viaje era rápido y en silencio, podía notar a legua la tensión de Matt, que se había quedado, inmóvil, agitado y callado de pronto_ ¿Es necesario que él pase por esto también? Watari sabe que no es aconsejable._

**La noche caía, mientras un vehículo negro nos trasladaba a la plaza. Comencé a temblar pues la posibilidad de estar en un lugar lleno de personas y además cerca de un cuerpo no era muy inspiradora. Mantenía mi vista clavada en el suelo del auto, mientras intentaba nivelar mi respiración.**

**El auto se detuvo, en seco y Watari me ayudó a bajar. La imagen de la plaza se abrió ante nuestros ojos. **_Estamos aquí…_

**El lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado, el suelo era negro y un dibujo de una especie de flor, se entretejía en ese suelo, mientras en el centro se encontraba una típica estatua de algún héroe a caballo y en el pináculo donde esa estatua se erguía el cuerpo de un cardenal, sin marca de sangre, se mantenía firmante atado. Parecía una crucifixión, era terriblemente grotesco y en ese pequeño instante me quebré.** _No hace falta que siquiera piense en que la persona que hizo esto tiene serias enfermedades mentales_ me dije mientras observaba algo asqueado intentando disipar mis náuseas efectivamente para fortuna._ Esto es una verdadera obra de arte_ pensé con sarcasmo y aún con el estómago revuelto a lo que me alejaba del automóvil con lentitud.

**Comencé a temblar, la gran plaza ahorcaba mis pulmones, el bullicio de los policías y demás personas tomando fotos del cadáver, junto con las luces me afectaban, mientras todos mis sentidos se ponían en modalidad de alerta.**_**Debo huir, debo correr, debo esconderme**_**, comencé a mirar hacia todos los lados, topándome con rostros desconocidos que mi mente tornaba deformes. Caí de rodillas, pues mis piernas ya no soportaban, cubrí mis oídos y comencé a mecerme rítmicamente.**

Intentaba analizar la situación mientras me acercaba cada vez más al cadáver, pero algo me desconcentraba, algo me estaba gritando que voltee y busque a Matt, pues lo había perdido de vista.

**- ¿Qué te sucede?- sentí unas manos como unas lijas tomar las mías- Matt…- reaccioné cuando escuché mi nombre y levanté la mirada, solo para encontrarme unos ojos fríos y azules, buscando consolarme.- Ven conmigo.- dijo la asistenta de Dupond.**

**- Aléjate de mí.- dije, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándome para alejarme de ella.**

_Gente, gente y más maldita gente..._miraba hacia todos lados esperando encontrarme con Matt, pero no podía localizarlo por ninguna parte. De repente comencé a experimentar algo inexplicable, era una mezcla de desesperación y miedo, se sentía tan extraño. Empecé a empujar a toda persona o cosa que se cruce en mi camino para poder llegar a encontrar a Matt.

**- No te haré daño.- sus palabras taladraban mis sentidos, mientras me sentía más confundido, pues no sabía dónde estaba Watari y mucho menos Mello. La mujer me tomó por el brazo y me obligó a levantarme, mientras sentía que el aire lentamente me sofocaba.**

**- Suélteme.- decía, pero la mujer ignoraba mi orden. Mi cerebro se bloqueó y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, perdí el conocimiento por un minuto, mientras la mujer me jalaba más fuerte del brazo.** Mis ojos captaron algo repentinamente, agudicé mi vista y pude ver claramente a la desgraciada asistente de la monja jalando a Matt mientras él se negaba rotundamente a ceder y su rostro no denotaba otra cosa que no fuera temor y enfado. Watari había comenzado a acercarse a ellos a lo que yo empujaba todo y me abría paso entre la multitud._ Maldita sea, no lo toques!_ Me repetía a mí mismo al ver las manos de ese engendro sobre Matt, dejando que la ira me consuma de un momento a otro. Por suerte el anciano llegó allí antes que yo y logró separar a esa estúpida de Matt.

**- Oiga. - se escuchó- Suelte al niño.- exclamó alguien. El hombre llegó en tres grandes pasos a lado de nosotros y me arrebató de las manos de aquella horrible mujer- No se acerque a los niños.- le ordenó Watari, mientras Mello empujaba al anciano y se acercaba a mí.**

- Matt, Matt…- lo rodeé con mis brazos inmediatamente mientras su nombre resbalaba de mis labios una y otra vez y sentía cómo era vencido por el peso de su cuerpo cayendo en mis brazos en busca de refugio, que por ningún motivo me negué a darle, la intensidad de mi agarre aumentó mientras yo le dirigía una mirada de profundo odio a esa malnacida. No tenía muy en claro por qué sentía tal desagrado hacia ella, pero no podía evitar repetirme en mi mente_ No lo toques_. Tampoco pude evitar escupir mis venenosas palabras en ese instante.

**- Usted, maldita zorra, no se vuelva acercar a él.- oí la voz de Mello, mientras yo lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Escuchaba su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración agitarse, todo era malditamente confuso cuando mis sentidos alterados, escucharon algo que destaca sobre todo los demás. Parecía un clic de algún arma de francotirador, un clic que sería casi imperceptible para todos, menos para mí en ese estado, pues todos mis sentidos se alteraban. Alejé mi rostro de Mello, llevé mi mirada hacia los edificios que rodeaban la plaza y como una sombra, los vi. **Matt temblaba con fuerza, pero se calmaba lentamente mientras yo lo estrujaba en mis brazos sin intenciones de soltarlo, ni mucho menos de dejar de fulminar con mi mirada a esa perra. Una vez más noté tensión en Matt, era como si él pudiese ver u oír algo que todos nosotros ignorábamos en ese instante. _¿Y ahora qué diablos pasa?_ Pensé a lo que percibía que alguien me estaba observando en ese mismo segundo y ese alguien claramente no era ni Watari, ni  
Dupond, ni Delacroix. _Algo sucede. _Afirmé en mis pensamientos hasta que su voz terminó por confirmármelo.

**- Watari!- grité desconectado y las balas comenzaron a llover del edificio. En un instante todos mis nervios desaparecieron y en un movimiento, cubrí a Mello con mi cuerpo, para luego empujarnos hasta detrás de un automóvil. **_¿Qué diablos?_ Matt me había empujado con toda su fuerza detrás de un vehículo haciendo que me golpeé levemente contra el suelo_ Ow, duele…_ protesté en mi fuero interno mientras intentaba quitarme al pelirrojo de encima.

**Mello me empujó para separar mi cuerpo del suyo, mientras yo lo veía de arriba a abajo buscando alguna herida, quitándole la pesada chaqueta que usaba. **_¿Qué demonios hace?_ Cuestioné internamente a lo que sentía cómo Matt me examinaba frenéticamente y hacía lo posible por quitarme el abrigo. **Mi respiración se mantenía agitada, cuando un motociclista, lanzó una bomba de gas lacrimógeno. Tomé la mano de Mello y corrimos hacia otro automóvil, mientras el humo y las balas inundaban el lugar.** _¿Cómo diantres es que puede oír todo eso con el pandemonio que hay?_Sin embargo, decidí seguirlo sin protestar, ni siquiera estaba pensando en hacerlo, me encontraba algo bloqueado de repente.

**Nick y Watari, protegían a Dupond y su asistente, mientras la policía comenzaba a disparar hacia los tejados de los edificios antiguos que rodeaban la plaza. Una bala perdida dio contra la moto, de aquel motociclista. La persona cayó con fuerza, golpeándose contra en pavimento. Todo era un maldito infierno, pero aún así las cosas empeoraron.** _Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿Qué carajos pasa?_ Pensé turbado corriendo con Matt en medio del tiroteo a lo que divisaba a Watari y al negligente de Nick, cuidando de aquellas dos inútiles. _¿Qué diablos es eso?_ Una sombra captó mi atención, fugaz y oscura, _El que arrojó el gas... seguramente nos llevará a algún lugar_ mis piernas reaccionaron con rapidez y comencé a correr detrás del tipo con velocidad, dejando algo atrás a Matt, supe que me seguiría de todas maneras.

**Mello vio como el motociclista se alejaba de la escena y por alguna maldita razón decidió que era necesario seguirlo.** **Comenzó a correr evadiendo las balas, mientras yo lo seguía como un desquiciado por las estrechas calles de Roma.**

**Evadimos personas, autos, puestos de frutas y demás, con tal de seguir aquel motociclista, hasta que el cazador se volvió el cazado. El sujeto giro en una pequeña esquina llevándonos a un sucio callejón.**

_Maldita sea, estoy más que seguro de que esto es una trampa, pero es la única forma de seguirles el rastro_ maquiné deteniéndome en un callejón sin salida visible._ Mierda, lo perdí de vista._

- ¿Dónde demonios estas?- Exclamé con volumen perdiéndome en la oscuridad, en busca de ese hombre._ Comienzo a perder mi paciencia, el marica no se mostrará._

**- Mello…- susurré y tomé su mano- No te separes de mí.- **Su mano se cerraba en la mía con determinación y firmeza a lo que éramos acorralados _Debemos salir de este jodido lugar. _**Algo no me gustaba, algo no estaba bien. Me aferraba con fuerza de su mano, cuando unas luces altas nos dieron con todo. Unos autos y motocicletas nos cerraban el paso hacia la calle, mientras que una reja metálica, cubría nuestras espaldas volviéndose la única salida.**

**Unos hombres enormes y fuertes bajaron de sus autos, y aguardaron que llegara un pequeño chico, que no excedía nuestra edad o al menos eso lo que me indicaba su estatura, pues no podía ver muy bien. **Una escolta bastante fornida rodeaba a una persona mientras yo me moría de ganas por descubrir quién diablos era, pero mis cejas ascendieron inmediatamente cuando mis ojos vislumbraron a un enano mugroso. El pendejo se paraba con tanta altanería frente a nosotros que quise golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia_ ¿Quién mierdas se cree este pedacito de porquería?_

**- Vaya, vaya, miren lo que me envía el gran L. Sus dos tristes marionetas.- el chico comenzó hablar mientras yo dirigía con cautela, mi mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de la enorme chaqueta que usaba.- Me esperaba a L en persona, pero digamos que tendré que hacer algo más sorprendente, para contar con su presencia.- **_No sé qué diablos se cree este pendejo pero no podré quedarme sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo._ Murmuré en mi fuero interno asqueado ante la forma en que se refería a nosotros y a L. estuve a punto de acercarme a él, cuando la mano de Matt ganó fuerza al rededor de la mía, recordándome la cantidad de guardias que nos rodeaban y que no dudarían un segundo en volarnos de un tiro.

**- ¿Quién demonios eres?- gritó Mello, mientras yo me negaba a soltarlo. Mi mano herida, logro localizar dentro de la chaqueta el objeto que buscaba, un pequeño localizador, el cual activé.**

**- Soy como ustedes un chico con una genialidad excepcional, una genialidad que sobrepasa a la de L, soy un niño de Wammy's.- **_¿Un niño de Wammy's? Demonios, todos lo ex-alumnos de allí son unos jodidos desquiciados mentales. Y por Dios, no creo que su intelecto sobrepase al de L._ la ira me inundaba y Matt hacía lo imposible por mantenerme en mi lugar, presionando mi mano con más fuerza esta vez. Yo estaba a punto de explotar, pero le devolví el apretón tratando de contenerme. **Mello se tensó y apretó con más fuerza mi mano, mientras yo trataba de buscar una salida para ambos.- ¿Se sorprenden?-**_ ¿Sorprendido de que hayas sido un alumno de Wammy's y ahora seas un psicópata? Inténtalo cuando ganes unos centímetros imbécil._**-digamos que como ustedes yo fui un soldado que hubiese dado la vida por L, yo soy el soldado sin nombre y ustedes mis queridos niños, son mi carnada para capturar al gran L.- **_JODIDO PENDEJO! YO NO SOY UN NIÑO_ habían demasiadas cosas que podría haberme cuestionado en ese momento, pero mi enfado me cegaba una vez más… así también como una vez más, Matt me hizo recuperar la conciencia, dando un ligero apretón en mi mano ante lo que el chico gritó repentinamente.**- Atrápenlos!-**

**Corrimos detrás de una caja mientras ayudaba a Mello a subir por ellas para saltar la reja metálica que teníamos a nuestra espalda. **_Mierda, odio huir._ Pensaba con enojo, pero lamentablemente no era posible hacer otra cosa además de escapar de allí cuanto antes. A nuestras espaldas había una red de alambres y unas cuantas cajas apiladas, Matt había corrido hacia allí y yo lo seguí con igual rapidez.

**- Sube!- le pedí mientras Mello subía a las caja yo empujaba otras para dificultarles el paso a los matones de este enano desquiciado.**

**Mello llegó al borde de la reja y con habilidad bajó, mientras yo luchaba por asirme algo. Mi brazo lastimado dificultaba las cosas, así que tomé esa decisión, me deje caer.** Trepé con velocidad el alambrado, esperando que Matt me siguiera, pero en el momento en que volteé, lo vi del otro lado, dándose por vencido._ ¿Qué rayos hace? No, no lo hará..._

**- ¡Matt!- gritó Mello.- ¡Sube maldito bastardo!- gritó con mas fuerzas, mientras veía a los hombres acercarse a mí. Con dificultad me quité el chaqueta y se la lance a Mello. El rubio chico la recogió del suelo y la sostuvo en sus manos, mientras yo me acercaba a la reja.** El abrigo que él traía puesto, de pronto voló hacia donde yo me encontraba y yo lo atrapé en el aire sin saber muy bien cuál era su propósito.

**- Vete.- **_¿Que me vaya dijo? No… NO PIENSO HUIR, MALDICIÓN! No pienso dejarte…_

- No serás de nuevo un maldito héroe.- estiré mi mano por medio de las rejas y sostuve la camiseta de Matt con firmeza, intentando no imprimir en mis gritos la preocupación que comenzó a invadirme en ese instante.

- Vete, no puedo subir y tu eres el único que puede resolver esto.- dije mientras escuchaba los golpes de los hombres liberándose de las cajas _¡NO PIENSO IRME DEMONIOS!_ _no te dejaré._

-¿Qué tratas de demostrar?- _No puedo irme sin ti, no puedes quedarte solo_ me repetía pero intentando sonar enfadado.

**- Nada.- otro golpe se escuchó- Usa la chaqueta tiene un rastreador, aléjate lo más que puedas y solo…- guarde silencio- No me busques.- **_No, no puedo irme así... DEMONIOS ¿Qué mierda tratas de hacer? No quiero dejarte, es injusto, ya me salvaste la vida una vez, no puedo permitir que lo hagas de nuevo… no puedo permitir que te hieran otra vez por mi culpa._**Vi esos ojos hermosos y azules, se veían llenos de rabia y frustración, no quería ser un maldito héroe, solo quería que él estuviera bien.**

**- Muy gracioso maldito mocoso.- externó un gigantón, levantándome por la camisa.**

**- ¿Dónde está el otro?- preguntó uno de sus amigos.**

**- No importa, ya tengo lo que quiero.- dijo el chico aproximándose a mí y con un aparato me dio una gran descarga eléctrica.**

Escuché esas voces, resonar amenazantes y aterradoras, pero aún así había empezado a correr a toda velocidad en busca de Watari, o esas dos incompetentes, o hasta Nick, quien sea… alguien que pueda ayudarme a recuperar a Matt. Mientras corría tropecé con la humedad del suelo y caí bruscamente, golpeando mi cabeza, alguien comenzaba a acercarse a mí, podía reconocer ese abrigo y ese sombrero donde sea, llevaba un aparato electrónico que encendía y apagaba una luz roja constantemente, pero sentía cómo poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Watari me sostuvo en sus brazos por un momento, mientras yo repetía el nombre de Matt una y otra vez a lo que mis ojos se cerraban con lentitud. _Lo perdimos..._

**###End flash back###**

**Y allí estaba, había despertado en ese lugar, mientras me repetía que había hecho lo correcto y que había salvado a Mello, aunque fuese a costa de mi propia vida…**

En el cuartel general de la policía de Roma…

Había despertado en una habitación blanca, sentía una mano rozar mi mejilla con ligereza, me molestaba y abrí los ojos despacio. La hermana Clare estaba sentada a mi lado y yo al parecer estaba recostado en una cama. _¿Qué diablos hace?_ Me estremecía de repulsión con cada toque que me daba, por lo que me senté con rapidez e irritación apartando su mano de mi rostro.

- No me toques.- dije con ira mientras me levantaba de allí. Algo faltaba... algo no cuadraba…- MATT!- exclamé de pronto.

- Watari y los demás hacen lo posible por encontrarlo.-

- No te hice ninguna pregunta.- gruñí secamente y abandoné la habitación apresuradamente, A_lgo en esa mujer hace que me ponga tieso y en constante alerta. _Atravesé la puerta para encontrarme con muchas personas manejando máquinas y rastreadores_ Seguramente este es el cuartel._

- Señor Watari,- dijo un joven policía entrando al lugar- Llegó esto para usted.

Watari abrió con cautela un sobre amarillo que contenía una CD, lo introdujo dentro de una de las computadoras y automáticamente se proyectó una imagen en uno de los monitores del lugar. Mis ojos se abrieron en demasía ante el cuadro que mostraba la pantalla mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente y los temblores se adueñaban de mi cuerpo.

- Tengo algo que ustedes quieren y ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero.- la imagen cambio y mostró a Matt, sangrando, golpeado y al borde de la inconsciencia, amarrado en una silla, quedé completamente paralizado por lo que veía mientras mi corazón se contraía horriblemente_ Esto es mi culpa_ -Díganle a L, que si quiere volver a ver a su mascota con vida, que venga y la busque y si no acepta jugar mi juego, le entregaré al chico miembro a miembro…- esa voz se hizo oír una vez más en un corto recitado.

"_En la oscuridad me escondo y_

_Entre los calabozos de la muerte ando,_

_Soy el rey y verdugo de este lugar, que todos llaman antro._

_En las entrañas de la tierra me encuentro y de los muertos es mi reino,_

_Calix es alfa y to omega, es mi nombre y aquellos que busquen mi imperio,_

_Tendrán que buscar entre los muertos…"_

-Tienen veinte y cuatro horas-

La reproducción se detuvo, mientras la imagen que se congelaba, mostraba Matt, casi muerto. _MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA ¿Qué hice?_ Todos comenzaron a correr buscando aquel verso oscuro en viejos libros de magia y hechicería, pero ninguno daría con la respuesta, pues era tan simple que asustaba.

Me alejé de Watari y busque todo lugar que tuviese en Roma que tuviese como nombre calix, algo me decía que sabía la respuesta, pero no podía recordarla._ Diablos._

- Alfa y omega, principio y fin.- pensé mordiendo mi barra de chocolate_ debo encontrarlo, debo hacer algo ahora, maldición._-¡Tumbas cristianas!- Exclamé cuando la respuesta a mis preguntas apareció de pronto en mi mente. Corrí hacia Watari agitado y alterado.- Watari en Roma hay catacumbas, catacumbas cristianas.

- Si, ¿Y qué hay con eso?- respondió Dupond con ignorancia _Retrasada ¿No se supone que trabaja en el Vaticano?_

- Ellos están en las Catacumbas de Calixto.- dije con seguridad mordiendo un trozo de chocolate.

- Tiene sentido.- analizó la mujer, _Claro que lo tiene, maldita ignorante._ Entroné mis ojos con determinación.

- Matt está allí, debemos ir por él...- _Te encontraré._


	17. Chapter 17:Eres responsable

**Capítulo 17: Eres responsable...**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un día desde que Matt no estaba y yo no paraba de preocuparme como un maldito imbécil._¿Qué demonios tendrán planeado hacerle? Maldita sea... si en caso lo tocan yo... yo... ¿Yo qué? ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?_Caminaba en círculos dentro de mi habitación en el cuartel mientras pensaba en cómo podríamos llegar a Matt más rápido... ya teníamos la ubicación, eso no era un problema_ Pero las condenadas catacumbas son como jodidos laberintos y no hay forma de salir de allí si se entra sin un plano._ Me dije tronando mis dedos._ Debemos hacer algo... Y pronto._

**Me encontraba en esa oscura habitación aun atado, no tenía mucho sentido del tiempo, pues sentía que había pasado toda una eternidad en aquel lugar. La sangre no dejaba de correr de mi hombro lastimado, **_**al parecer mis secuestradores me quieren con vida**_**, pensé irónicamente. Comencé a sentir los primeros rastros de fiebre, producto de alguna infección.**

**Sentía frio y un dolor creciente en mi brazo, mientras entraba y salía de la inconsciencia… **_**¿Cómo estará? Ojalá que no me busque, algo tiene planeado este demente que hará que él se dé cuenta, solo pido que no venga por mí**_**, pensaba en él y solo en él y aunque ese lugar no era precisamente un sitio para meditar, comencé a cuestionar mis sentimientos.**

**Era más que una mera atracción física, era algo más que una simple atracción tonta y estúpida que me cegaba, era más que eso, era casi inexplicable, pues cada acción, cada movimiento, estaba dirigido a su protección y a su cuidado, era como si no existiera nada en este mundo que no fuese él. Mi fiebre comenzaba a ganar terreno, mientras yo permanecía atado y comenzaba a balbucear su nombre.**

_Dios, debo estar enloqueciendo..._ pensé al oír algo parecido a la voz de Matt en mi cabeza, llamándome._ Maldita sea, no puedo permanecer aquí sin hacer nada yo... yo..._ No sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando, pensaba en él, pensaba en que lo que había pasado era mi culpa, en lo que sentía por él_ Pero... ¿Qué es lo que siento?_ claramente no era simplemente lo externo, más allá de todo, en verdad me sentía responsable por él._ "- Eres responsable de tu rosa..."_ Esa frase de 'El principito' se había clavado en mis pensamientos y no pude evitar relacionarla con Matt_ ¿Que me está pasando? _Me levanté de mi cama y salí de la habitación, ni bien abrí la puerta pude ver a todos allí buscando información e intentando conseguir un mapa o algo así.

**- Mello… Mello… Mello.- susurraba, mientras sentía el dolor consumir mi brazo.**

_**Recuerdo el día que te conocí, tenías la peor expresión en tu rostro, pero algo me atrajo hacia ti y eran esas perfectas orbes azules, que me mostraban tu interior, lo más perfecto que yo hubiese podido ver. Era más que deseo, era más que estas ganas locas de probar tus labios, era la necesidad de estar cerca de ti, era esa necesidad de arriesgar todo por ti, aunque sabía que para ti yo podría ser un completo inútil.**_

- Watari, debemos apresurarnos.- demandé a lo que todos de repente volteaban hacia mí y me miraban con rostros extrañados.

- No debes acelerarte niño, lo encontraremos.- dijo de la nada la hermana Clare. Fruncí el ceño en una expresión de molestia mientras ella se acercaba a mí.

- No hace falta encontrarlo, sabemos bien donde está. Ahora hace falta traerlo de vuelta.- pronuncié con voz sombría, a lo que sus enormes ojos se abrían aún más de lo que ya estaban y me dedicaba una mirada que enseñaba algo de miedo.- Ah... ni siquiera te hablaba a ti.- la fulminé con la mirada y mordí una barra de chocolate que acababa de abrir.

- Mello, la hermana Clare tiene algo de razón... no podemos ir allí sin un plan al menos.- explicó Watari mientras mi expresión endurecía cada vez más._ ¿Esperar?_

- ¡No podemos esperar más! ¡Quién demonios saben lo que intenten hacerle!- grité fuera de mis casillas.- ¡Debemos actuar rápido!-

**Las horas pasaban y yo solo quería volverlo a ver, cuando una luz fuerte y brillante me golpeó mientras sentía que alguien me desataba y me levantaba de mi silla.**

**-¿Mello?- pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta.**

**La persona me arrastraba por largos y sucios pasillos mientras mi fiebre no cesaba, caí en la inconsciencia, cerrando mis ojos y repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre… **_**Mello, quiero bes…**_

**Sentí como alguien me quitaba lentamente mi ropa, dejándome solo en ropa interior y luego me empujaba hacia un cuarto, para abrir una llave de agua. El agua salía fría y golpeaba con fuerza mi cuerpo, estaba en problemas, pero aun así no podía reaccionar completamente.**

**Luego alguien me arrastró hacia una extraña habitación, igual de lúgubre y sucia que la anterior, me obligaron a sentarme en una silla igual de vieja que la de hace un momento, mientras las gotas frías de agua, corrían por mi cabello y mi piel.**

Me había quedado en silencio y había regresado a mi habitación luego de azotar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. _No debemos esperar._ Me dije tomando una de las laptops en una de las mesas y comenzando a buscar algún plano de las catacumbas... _Debo estar loco._ Una vez que encontré algo parecido a un mapa del lugar, intenté memorizarlo y buscar luego más información, pero de repente la puerta se abrió. Rápidamente cerré todas las ventanas que puedan delatarme en lo intentaba hacer mientras Watari se adentraba en el cuarto.

- Mello, tienes que tranquilizarte.- _¡¿Tranquilizarme?_ Quise gritar en ese momento, pero en lugar de hacerlo, decidí quedarme en silencio mientras el anciano se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.- Sé cuánto te preocupa, pero...- un sonrojo se esparció en mis mejillas de inmediato.

- ¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO! Quiero que atrapemos a ese maldito cuanto antes... y-y traer a Matt.- _Allí va mi plan de cerrar la boca._ Me reproché internamente por mi exaltación, Watari simplemente sonrió.

- Haremos lo imposible porque eso suceda, por ahora necesitamos tu ayuda en el centro de comandos, necesitamos averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto.-_ Esperen un momento... yo recuerdo haberlo visto._

- Watari... era un mocoso, no parecía tener más edad que yo, tez blanca, baja estatura, arrogante y se creía muy inteligente. Era algo parecido Near en lo físico dijo que era un niño de Wammy's.- El anciano abrió los ojos como en demasía al oír la información, quizá preguntándose por qué rayos no había hablado antes.

- No estoy muy seguro de conocerlo... sus características no me recuerdan a nadie... tendría que enviarle un perfil a L.- dijo luego de un momento de mirarme algo desconcertado. Yo simplemente asentí.

- Debemos darnos prisa.- recordé mientras me ponía de pie una vez más, _No dejaré que le hagan daño._

**- Frío…. hace mucho frío- murmuré abrazándome, era la primera vez que sentía que el frío podía comerme los huesos… era igual que en Irlanda.- Me…llo…- susurré, mientras mi cuerpo no cesaba de temblar, cerré mis ojos y lo vi, era perfecto, casi podría percibir su calor, mientras mi cerebro reproducía una y otra vez uno de sus abrazos. Mi sangre circulaba por mis venas a medida que sentía como sus labios hacían presión contra los míos, en aquel beso que le robe en el avión. Me sentía bien, me sentía en paz, cuando un terrible dolor atravesó mi brazo, no lo aguanté y en mi único acto de debilidad una tibia lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.**

**- Despierta pequeño.- escuché a lo lejos- Despierta pequeño bastando.- sentí de nuevo la presión quirúrgica sobre mi herida. Abrí mis ojos y lentamente pude apreciar a mi atacante.- Hola Matt.- dijo esa voz mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.**

**- ¿Quién eres?- balbuceé mientras mi cuerpo luchaba por no volver a caer en la inconsciencia.**

**- Ya se los dije soy un niño de Wammy's. Un niño con una imaginación muy fértil, que quiere conocer a L en persona.- mi cabeza daba vueltas y caía pesadamente hacia delante de vez en cuando.- Vamos, vamos Matt, no es hora de dormir.- decía aquella pequeña pero escalofriante voz, mientras me tomaba por los cabellos y me obligaba levantar la cabeza- ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? ¿No quieres conocerme?- su voz taladraba mi cerebro, solo quería volver a ver a Mello, pero me sentía condenadamente débil. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y contemplé a quien podría amenazar mi vida, la de su santidad y la del propio Mello.**

- ¡Debemos hacer algo!- grité mientras golpeaba una de las mesas con mi puño cerrado.

- No podemos arriesgar a los miembros del ejército ni del servicio secreto.- Interrumpió Dupond fríamente a lo que mi expresión se desencajaba una vez más.

- ¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso? ¡Ellos no interesan!- exclamé a lo que todos quedaban en silencio observándome, seguramente tenía mi peor gesto en ese momento, las personas que ayudaban en la investigación me miraban con algo de miedo.

- Nos arriesgamos demasiado niño, estoy segura de que, quienes sean los secuestradores, tiene una muy buena seguridad instalada... Además debemos proteger a los príncipes.- Comencé a temblar de la ira, intentando no explotar, pero aún así sabiendo que fallaría monumentalmente.

- ¡Los príncipes eran un maldito señuelo! ¿Acaso nadie lo ve? ¡Ese desgraciado sólo quiere llegar a L!- no pude contenerme por mucho tiempo y lamentablemente Watari no se encontraba allí para detenerme.- ¡No son más que una sarta de inútiles! ¡Nadie le presta atención a lo esencial! ¿Es que no notaron que ni siquiera se molestaron en enviar una nueva amenaza al Vaticano? ¡Nos la enviaron a nosotros maldita sea!-

- Necesitas clamarte y dejar que nosotros resolvamos esto.- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie de pronto y caminando hacia mí para acercar una mano a mi mejilla, la cual quité de allí con agilidad.

- No me toques.- siseé mientras daba un paso hacia atrás en modo de defensa. Era completamente innecesario que intente hacerle entender a esa mujer estúpida._ No necesito de su ayuda... puedo arreglármelas bastante bien solo._ Aseguré entrando a mi habitación nuevamente, ahora enteramente dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente desde un principio.

**Mis ojos se abrieron en demasía no podía creer lo que estos captaban.**

**- ¿Near?- pregunté con dudas, mientras veía a un chico completamente albino, vestido todo de negro. Parecía algo mayor que Near en realidad, pero esos ojos vacios e inexpresivos, me hacían recordar a aquel chico de Wammy's.**

**- No… - él dejó caer mi cabeza por completo y esta rebotó en mi cuello, mientras que él me daba la espalda- Me dicen que tienes una inteligencia excepcional, pero no tanta como la tengo yo. Tu habilidad es ser un bueno para nada y por eso fuiste seleccionado para vivir en Wammy's. Qué ironía cómo ese anciano puede desperdiciar mi intelecto y premiar el tuyo.- El chico suspiró, mientras mi brazo se llenaba de más sangre, producto de su fuerte tortura- Aunque he de admitir que lo que hiciste fue casi heróico, pues tu amigo era una presa más apetecible y más a mi nivel.- el chico tocó mi frente y la empujó con su mano.- Parece que le importas y él te importa, así que posiblemente me encuentre con él muy pronto.-**

**- Aléjate de él, maldito bastardo o si no…- amenacé sin mucha fuerza.**

**- O si no ¿Qué?, déjame adivinar: me golpearás con tu tonta consola, o no espera… me ahorcarás con tus googles. NO eres un rival para mí, ni si quiera eres una compañía decente para Mello, solo eres un mocoso inútil, un don nadie, eres nada.- suspiró luego de escupirme todo su veneno.- Pero ¿Sabes? Lo interesante es que todos a tu alrededor de alguna forma compulsiva tienden a protegerte, no sé que sea 'eso' que hay en ti. Tal vez sea tu piel, tal vez sea tu cabello, o esos ojos verdes...- Me miró por unos momentos para luego continuar hablando- Sea lo que sea, se lo enviaré envuelt cuando tenga a M, correrá con la misma suerte.- susurró aquel muchacho cerca de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos y me lamenté, me lamenté por ser un maldito inútil hasta ahora, pero aún así me juré a mi mismo proteger a Mello, **_**Al diablo, sé que soy un nada, una pieza más, pero este juego del terror puede jugarse de a dos.**_

**- No...- respondí- No te atreverás a tocarlo.- me levanté de la silla y golpeé a mi atacante por la espalda y caí sobre él. Con las cuerdas que mantenía amarrada mis manos comencé ahorcarlo, mientras que el chico sofocado, accionaba un botón para llamar a sus guardias, **_**solo debo aguantar un poco más.**_

La noche ya casi estaba presente por completo, mientras yo me preparaba para salir del cuartel, todo estaba listo y era bastante fácil burlar la seguridad del lugar ya que yo conocía todas las claves, sólo me hacía falta cubrir mi rostro y escapar. Tomé un pasamontañas negro que encontré en una de las gavetas de los guardarropas que había allí y me lo coloqué sin mucha ceremonia._ No esperaré a sus ganas de ir a rescatarlo, sé donde es y sé que de alguna forma llegaré._

Abrí una de las ventanas de la habitación y salí de allí, pero el pasaje no daba al exterior, solamente me llevaba a un pasillo del otro lado, por lo que simplemente la traspasé y continué caminando por el pasillo con sigilo para que nadie me notara.

Había unas cuantas puertas que se abrían con contraseñas en pequeños tableros con números al final de cada pasillo. Como lo supuse, no fue un gran problema, además no había nadie allí para detenerme y eso fue realmente conveniente. Finalmente había llegado a la salida trasera del escondite y una vez que coloqué los tres códigos que pedía, estuve fuera del edificio, había llegado a un lugar parecido a un estacionamiento... de pronto el sonido de un motor me sorprendió.

Un Mercedes negro aparcó a mi lado mientras mi corazón se aceleraba por el repentino encuentro y una de las puertas se abrió lentamente dejándome ver a quien estaba dentro del vehículo.

- ¿Watari?-

**La puerta se abrió y una sarta de hombres entró a la sala que comenzaron a golpearme con garrotes, mientras yo trataba de moverme a mi posición arrastra, por el suelo. **_**Un golpe en la costilla, un golpe en mi pierna, ¡Ahora!**_**pensé a lo que giraba bruscamente y con mis manos sostenía uno de sus garrotes, forcejeé un poco, mientras el sujeto hacia más presión y de repente soltó el objeto, este salió volando y le dio un certero golpe a la bombilla que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Los hombres no veían muy bien donde yo me encontraba, pero yo si podía ver hacia dónde debía moverme.**

**Un pequeño hilo de luz me indicaba la posición de la salida, mientras todos los sujetos confundidos tropezaban uno con otros. A gatas llegué hasta la pesada puerta para moverla, así que hice un máximo esfuerzo con mi cuerpo y empujé. El aumento de luz alertó a mis secuestradores.**

**- ¡Escapa, enciendan las luces!- ordenó el maldito chico albino, mientras yo cruzaba la puerta, hacia lo desconocido.**

- ¿Qué es lo que haces, Mello?- preguntó calmadamente mientras yo luchaba contra el instinto de salir de allí corriendo._ No tiene caso ocultarme ya... sabe bien quién soy._ Removí mi máscara.

- Voy a buscarlo.- informé secamente a lo que el anciano sólo enarcaba una ceja.

- Mello, no...-

- Sé exactamente donde está y cómo llegar, no intentes detenerme.- interrumpí con determinación ante lo cual, el hombre sólo dio un profundo suspiro, haciéndome un ademán para subir al auto._ ¿Qué cree que..._

- Iré contigo.- murmuró firmemente, sin darme razones para dudar de él ni por un segundo. Me adentré en el carro junto a él y Nick se encargó de llevarnos hacia nuestro destino, por una senda secreta que Watari le indicaba.

**Todo estaba malditamente oscuro, mientras corría descalzo y semi desnudo por un sitio que había sido cavado en piedra dura, fría y áspera. **_**Parece una maldita cueva... necesito un cigarrillo. **_**Una alarma se accionó y comencé a escuchar los pasos fuertes de mis perseguidores.**_** Debo salir de aquí**_**, **_**pero no sé a dónde diablos debo ir**_**. Corría por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados, y pensé **_**Estos raros, maniáticos y extraños sienten una atracción pervertida por la oscuridad**_**. Los pasillos parecían similares, así que sentía que corría en círculos, hasta que en una de las paredes vi un pez y un pan eucarístico, **_**esta es una catacumba cristiana,**_** pensé con terror, pues estos lugares eran intrincados y enormes, casi es imposible salir si no se conocen. **_**Estoy en Roma y esta es una tumba cristiana muy antigua, **_**pensé tratando de buscar el nombre del maldito lugar que amenazaba en volverse mi tumba. Busqué en mi mente algo de información sobre estos lugares, sólo para llegar a la desdichada conclusión de que debí prestar más atención a mis clases de arte. Los golpes se hacían más fuertes y no sabía dónde esconderme, así que me lancé a una especie de tumba y esperé a que el sonido mermara un poco.**

Una vez que el automóvil se detuvo, poder ver una la entrada al lugar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo habíamos llegado allí y me dispuse a bajar del vehículo preguntándome por qué no había nadie cuidando la entrada.

- Tendrás que ir sólo Mello, Nick y yo no estamos lo suficientemente capacitados para escondernos en lugares pequeños o ser silenciosos. Tú lograrás hacerlo, una vez que llegues necesito que presiones el botón de este aparato para darnos aviso de que encontraste a Matt, yo pediré ayuda ahora mismo desde aquí.- asentí y me encaminé hacia el interior del lugar, sumiéndome en oscuridad de un momento a otro mientras me colocaba el pasamontañas nuevamente, guardaba el dispositivo que Watari acababa de darme y sacando una pequeña linterna de mano.

Avanzaba por diferentes pasillos intentando escuchar algún sonido que me diera una pista de la ubicación de Matt, pero no encontraba nada, mis pasos eran silenciosos y apresurados, esperaba poder encontrarlo lo más pronto posible._ Espero que se encuentre bien..._ mientras caminaba alumbraba la zona por la cual pasaba, hasta que llegué a un lugar donde se distinguí en un pared con una pintura de un pan eucarístico y un pez..._ La cripta de Lucina,_ pensé recordando de inmediato la información que había leído.

**Estupidez es la característica que debe definirme, de repente sentí, cómo algo caminaba por mi cabello, luego algo por mi pierna y sentí temor, cuando un insecto callo justamente frente a mí, **_**debo calmarme solo es un pequeño insecto**_**, traté de asustarlo sin hacer ruido mientras analizaba mi precaria situación. **_**Estoy en una tumba, estoy en una maldita tumba. **_**Vi el esqueleto del propietario y comencé de nuevo a temblar, odiaba la muerte en toda su expresión y tenerla tan cerca mí, no mejoraba la situación. Como pude me moví hacia el exterior de la tumba y aun sacudiéndome, el polvo y los insectos que habían trepado a mi cuerpo, sentí como alguien se aproximaba a mí con pasos pequeños y silenciosos.**

_**Solo tengo una opción, tres, dos, ¡uno!**_** conté en mi mente para gírame y correr hacia el recién llegado.**

_¿Qué demonios?_ alguien había saltado encima mío con todo el peso de su cuerpo, la linterna había caído no muy lejos de mí, pero no distinguía muy bien a la persona._ ¿Quién rayos es?_

**La persona sostenía una linterna, estaba vestido todo de negro con un pasamontañas que cubría su rostro. No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar, así que traté de dar un certero golpe, pero fue en vano, por que el muy bastardo me evadió, caí al suelo y esa persona se me venía encima, usando mis últimas fuerzas lo empujé con mis pies y logré lanzarlo hacia el suelo y dominarlo, sentándome sobre él, mientras la sangre corría por mi brazo y sentía como las paredes de aquella tumba se volvían más estrechas...**_** Me siento débil.**_

De repente, cuando estuve en el suelo, vi sus ojos, verdes y llenos de preocupación, su respiración dificultosa, y _¿Acaso está semidesnudo?... Matt._ No hice más que permanecer sumiso ante su agarre, buscando la oportunidad de descubrir mi rostro y hacerle saber que era yo.

**No pude hablar, pues la persona se había sometido demasiado fácil y demasiado rápido, parecía un niño como yo. Su respiración estaba agitada y esos ojos, azules…**

Él se había quedado observándome por un momento, luego sentí sus manos deslizando suavemente la máscara que me ocultaba. Hasta ese momento no había tenido en cuenta que él se encontraba encima de mí... y tría solo ropa interior._Demonios..._ me maldije mientras sentí mi rostro hirviendo nuevamente. _¿Será que esto siempre tiene que pasarme sólo con él?_

**- ¿Mello?- balbuceé quitándole el pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro.- ¡Mello!- casi grito de la felicidad de haberlo encontrado. Lo abracé y me sentía feliz de verlo y saber que estaba bien, pero no me percataba de la bizarra situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pues no tenía mucha ropa que digamos, mientras lo abrazaba como un demente y él no decía absolutamente nada.**

_Muy, bien... esto es incómodo..._

**- Quítate de encima.- Me empujó con voz salía gruesa y firme. Recordé que con él, las muestras de afecto y de felicidad estaban un algo restringidas. **Lo examiné una vez más con la mirada y él se sonrojó, yo intentaba mantener mi vista en su brazo, pero no pude evitar desviarme un poco_ Diablos._**- Tu brazo está sangrando.- comentó viendo mi brazo cubierto de sangre y luego poniendo su mano sobre mi frente.- Tienes fiebre, debemos salir de aquí, esto es peligroso.- tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme, rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y me sirvió de apoyo para caminar.**

Una vez más lo sostuve de la cintura, como cuando acababa de salir del hospital y por desgracia, una vez más sentí calor, pero gracias a Dios, su pregunta me distrajo.

- ¿Dónde está Watari? ¿Dónde está la ayuda?- preguntó_ OH, olvidé ese pequeño detalle_.

- Solo somos tú y yo, Watari y el equipo están afuera, no podíamos arriesgarnos a un ataque frontal, pues tus secuestradores conocen este lugar mejor que nosotros por lo visto.- _Y yo tuve la maravillosa idea de venir sólo_. Claro que no mencioné esa parte.

**- ¿Cómo saldremos?- pregunté con algo de inseguridad.**

- Sé cómo, salir.- Sus preguntas no eran las más sabias, además no sinceramente no quería responderlas, pero eso fue lo único que se asomó por mis labios en respuesta. De pronto él se soltó de mi agarre y dejó de caminar a mi lado. _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_

**- Vete, soy un estorbo, estoy herido y ni si quiera puedo caminar bien, aquí hay cientos de matones, dispuestos a…- pasé saliva pesadamente y me imaginé su cuerpo en alguna fría tumba del lugar.**_ Esto debe ser una broma, se supone que vine a sacarlo de aquí._

**- Matarme...- sonrió- Pues que lo intenten.- agregó tomándome por la cintura de nuevo y ayudándome a caminar. Su mirada turbia y sus ojos mostraban un grado distinto de sufrimiento, **_**ahora nuestro reto es salir de ese lugar con vida…**_

Estaba más que dispuesto a reconocer que lo que le había sucedido a Matt era exclusivamente mi culpa, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a que eso quede así... ahora debía hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades, debía enmendar mis errores… _"Eres responsable… eres responsable de tu rosa."_


	18. Chapter 18:Aléjate de mí

**Capítulo 18: Aléjate de mí**

**Corríamos por el intrincado laberinto de tumbas, mientras pensaba que si esto fuera Tomb Raider, definitivamente le hubiera puesto pausa. Los momentos difíciles no eran precisamente los mejores para hacer gala de mi humor negro, pues la triste realidad ere que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la fiebre lentamente ganaba terreno.**

**Me esforzaba por mantener el paso mientras tanteaba descalzo en la oscuridad, para buscar nuestra salida. Mello parecía seguro aunque mostraba pequeños tintes de nerviosismo, cuando tropecé y caí.**

Sostenía a Matt de la cintura intentando guiarlo por el camino que me había esforzado en memorizar hacia la salida, pero era algo difícil ya que estaba bastante herido. No pude evitar que la preocupación se apoderara de mí _¿Qué pasa si no salimos con vida de esta? ¿Qué pasa si él no lo hace?_ Por el momento sólo me preocupaba sacarlo a él de allí, yo tranquilamente podría mostrarle la salida y si en caso nos persiguen, podría distraerlos hasta que él huya. De repente Matt tropezó y cayó al suelo secamente._ No sé si lo lograremos…_

**Mis piernas ya no podían soportar mi peso y cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía aún más, luego de que la dura piedra me recibió.**

**- Debes levantarte.- ordenó Mello, pero yo no podía, sencillamente mi cuerpo no ejercía respuesta.**

- No… no puedo- _¡¿Cómo que no puede?_ Quise golpearlo, quise hacer que reaccionara, quise hacerle saber que de ninguna forma lo dejaría allí para que muera, que de ninguna manera arriesgaría mi vida en vano, pero lo único que pude decir fue…

**- Maldición Matt, eres un débil, muévete.- susurraba Mello, mientras a los lejos se escuchaba los pasos de mis secuestradores.**

**Me arrastré por el suelo y llegué a un pequeño recodo donde decidí recostarme por un momento.**

**- ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó Mello, mientras endurecía más y más su voz, llegando al borde de la molestia.**

- Necesito descansar, yo solo… sólo quiero dormir-_ Maldita sea, no hay tiempo para esto…_ vi cómo se reacomodaba de pronto y permanecía casi oculto en una ranura de una de las tumbas, quise gritar nuevamente, me frustraba que todo fuera tan difícil con él, me frustraba que no entienda las indirectas que le enviaba. Pero lamentablemente no soy una persona demasiado paciente y esto ya me tenía de los nervios.

- ¡Levántate!- no pude evitar empujarlo con mi pie con algo de fuerza excedida mientras sentía cómo mi mirada endurecía y mi cuerpo se tensaba ante los débiles sonidos de los pasos de los hombres que nos seguían.- No te dejaré aquí.-

**- No te lo estoy pidiendo... No te pedí que me buscaras, no te pedí que vinieras.- respondí amargamente.**

- Y yo tampoco pedí nada, ¿Quién te crees? He estado solo toda mi vida y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme, pero ahora tú comienzas a querer ser un maldito héroe. En todo caso yo no te pedí que te entregaras en primer lugar… ¿Por qué no dejas de intentar ser el niño bueno?-** exclamó aún más molesto, mientras yo sólo analizaba lo que era mejor para ambos, pues si seguía caminando moriría, lo atraparían y todo lo que había hecho no valdría la pena. Lentamente comencé a cerrar mis ojos, por cansancio y porque si en caso ese era mi último momento, no quería recordar a Mello así. **_No… espera, ¡No! Maldita sea está cerrando los ojos ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer? No puede morir así… él no…_

**- ¡No te atrevas a morir!- me gritó mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me agitaba con fuerza- ¡No te lo he ordenado, maldito perro!- Mi respiración se hizo más dificultosa, mientras la tenue luz de la linterna de Mello iluminaba su rostro. **Lo miraba y simplemente no podía aceptar que su vida termine en ese momento y en esa situación, no era justo ni para él ni mucho menos para mí. No supe qué hacer, me sentía frío de pronto y en el momento en que parpadeé, cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente, me vi a mí mismo con todas esas heridas… muriendo. Colapsé. **Él cayó de rodillas frente a mí, mientras su rostro mostraba un grado de rabia y dolor que para mí era desconocido. Lentamente levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, sonriendo.**_ De ninguna manera puede terminar así…_ de repente sentí su mano posarse en mi mejilla irradiando debilidad y _¿Empatía?_**- **¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué tratas de probar?... Tú no debiste…- sonaba tembloroso y mi cuerpo estaba congelado.** Sus preguntas y su voz se escuchaban lejanas, mientras yo solo veía sus perfectas orbes azules.**

**- Tus ojos son lindos.- Balbuceé, completamente desconectado y perdido.**_ ¿Qué es lo que dice?_** Sonreí mientras Mello, se tensaba de nuevo.- No te haré daño, solo quiero protegerte.- **_¿Protegerme? _**Dije mientras mi rostro se acercaba al suyo usando mis últimas fuerzas.**

En ese instante no entendía nada e ignoraba todo, menos el hecho de que Matt se acercaba cada vez más a mí y sentía ese familiar y molesto calor en mis mejillas, mientras mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. _¿Qué dem…_ Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar, no tuve tiempo de nada, simplemente sentí su calidez.

**Cuando por fin mis labios se unieron a los suyos, estaba nervioso, mientras comenzaba temblar. El sabor del chocolate inundo mi boca y me sentí en el mismo cielo, cuando respondió lentamente a mi beso, no era un sueño, no era un ladrón, era mi último beso.**

No pude evitar ceder ante ese beso y me maldije internamente por eso mientras me preguntaba en qué diablos estaba pensando al hacerlo. Eso era lo que quería después de todo, sólo dejarme llevar… mis labios se abrieron ligeramente y se entrelazaron con los suyos, mis párpados caían a lo que una sensación de extraña tranquilidad me invadía y sólo sentí la suavidad y la tibieza de sus labios sobre los míos. Pero de un momento a otro la presión comenzó a debilitarse cada vez más y sentí como Matt se alejaba de mí para reposar su cabeza en el suelo, sus ojos cerrándose completamente…

- M-matt…- _¡Diablos, NO!_- Matt, despierta…- _No puede ser… - _¡MATT!- desesperadamente llevé mi mano a uno de mis bolsillos y presioné miles de veces el dispositivo que Watari me había entregado.

**De a poco mi conciencia y mis sentidos se debilitaron hasta quedar completamente desconectado y lo último que escuché fue a Mello gritar mi nombre.**

- Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regnum Tuum…- _No dejes que muera… no lo merece._Golpeé la pared con fuerza mientras sentía las ligaduras de dos de mis dedos resonar y presionaba el crucifijo de mi rosario en mi otra mano.- fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie, et dimitte nobis débita nostra…-_ No puedes dejar que muera así. Maldita sea ¡No lo dejes morir!_- sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris; et ne nos indúcas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo.- escuché unos pasos aproximarse hacia nosotros y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sólo esperando que fuera Nick.

_**Cuando pierdes la esperanza, la muerte es solo un mero formalismo, mientras tu alma se encuentra en la nada, llorando por aquellos que dejaste, por ellos a quienes nunca les dijiste que los amabas. Lo siento…**_

* * *

_**Me quejé cuando sentí que mi cabeza estallaba, lentamente abrí los ojos y volví a encontrarme en la misma habitación blanca.**_

**- Esto se me está volviendo una maldita costumbre...- Murmuré mientras mis ojos lograban enfocar a Watari, dormido en el pequeño sillón de mi habitación. Era extraño, pero toda idea se anuló, al no ver la cabellera rubia en ningún lugar- Mello!- exclamé desesperado, despertando a Watari y comenzando a luchar con cuanto conector o cable tuviera pegado a mi cuerpo. Las alarmas de los aparatos se activaron, mientras Watari trataba de calmarme- Mello, ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo!- comencé a gritar, mientras el temor inundaba mis venas, **_**¿Si yo estoy aquí donde diablos está él**_**? Watari me tomaba por los hombros continuaba con sus intentos de tranquilizarme, mientras un hombre gigante entró en la habitación para ayudarlo. – Déjenme!- gritaba luchando.**

**- Hay que anestesiarlo está muy agitado.- dijo el sujeto.**

**- Noo!- grité con fuerza, para luego golpear al sujeto en el estomago y empujar a Watari por miedo.**

Me encontraba en la sala de espera caminando en círculos cada vez que sentía que el sueño me ganaría. Esperaba a que despertara, había perdido mucha sangre y se encontraba nuevamente en cuidados intensivos por mi culpa._ Soy un maldito estúpido… y necesito chocolate._ Caminé hacia la máquina expendedora y tomé un billete que Watari me había dado la noche anterior. Me bloqueé por un momento recordando ese beso, sonrojándome al instante e intentando pensar en otra cosa._ De verdad no quiero que mueras, Matt._ Sin darme cuenta me encontraba caminando en círculos nuevamente mientras arrugaba cada vez más el dinero entre los dedos de mi mano izquierda, la otra aún me dolía, pero me negué a que la trataran._ Después de todo, él terminó llevándose la peor parte…_

Frente a la máquina me detuve y desdoblé el dinero utilizando sólo el pulgar, el mayor y el índice, y mi otra mano, ya que el pequeño y el anular estaban algo zafados aún. Era inútil, la maldita cosa esa no respondía y rechazaba mi billete._ Carajo… lo que me faltaba._

**Salí de la habitación y corrí por cada pasillo exclamando su nombre y no lo encontraba, el miedo de haberlo perdido me estaba volviendo loco y ese breve, nublado, pero perfecto recuerdo de un beso entre él y yo se hacía más fuerte.**

**- Mello!- grité cayendo finalmente de rodillas en la mitad del pasillo del hospital.**

**- Matt!- vociferó Watari, acercándose a mí y colocándome una manta encima.**

**- ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.- le dije, mientras mi anciano amigo sonreía.**

**- Matt él está bien, se encuentra en la sala de espera.- La vida regresó a mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba esas pequeñas palabras. Me levanté torpemente del suelo y corrí hacia la sala de espera, donde lo vi luchando con una maquina dispensadora de chocolates.**

- Jodida porquería…- murmuré mientras la golpeaba con mi mano izquierda e intentaba no mover la otra.- Máquina de mierda…- musité preparándome para patearla con todas mis fuerzas.

**El rubio chico, golpeaba la maquina y maldecía, y a pesar de no ser precisamente la imagen más perfecta, me sentía feliz que él estuviera vivo.**

**Con cautela me acerque a él y tomé el doblado billete de su mano, **_¿Quién diablos… __**é**_**l giró dispuesto a matar a quien tuviese la osadía de intervenir, pero se encontró conmigo, que le sonreía como un maldito estúpido. Estiré el billete y lo introduje en la pequeña ranura, seleccioné el chocolate más grande que hubiese, pulsé los botones y la maquina dejó caer la golosina en el pequeño espacio, donde él podía tomar el dulce.**

_Matt… Matt está…_ me había volteado de repente y sólo me encontré son esos ojos verdes que me tranquilizaron al instante,_Está despierto ¿Qué hace aquí?_ Me pregunté mientras él con toda la paciencia del mundo colocaba el dinero en la máquina, que lo aceptó mágicamente y de pronto liberó un chocolate. Quise sonreír al ver SU sonrisa.

**Introduje mi mano y tomando la barra, se la extendí sonriendo demás de nuevo. Sólo estaba consciente de que él estaba vivo y que lo demás no importaba. Él arrancó el dulce de mis manos y caminó lejos de mí, automáticamente percibí su fría actitud, así que agaché la cabeza.**

_No puede ser._ Me alejé de él lo más rápido posible, rogando a Dios, que la molesta temperatura en mis mejillas se normalizara. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos se me hizo presente y eso sólo me dificultaba las cosas… quería hacerlo otra vez.

**- Gracias.- dije simple, pero sincero **_¿Qué?_Detuve mis pasos giré hacia él.- Gracias- repitió como si esperara algo. _¿Gracias? Demonios…_ caminé hacia Matt nuevamente listo para un sermón gigantesco, pero eso no fue precisamente lo que abandonó mi boca.

- Tú…- pasé saliva con algo de dificultad odiando la traición de mi cuerpo al mostrar ese claro y estúpido signo de nerviosismo a lo que mi mente buscaba algo para completar mi frase ya empezada.- Deberías estar en cama, aun no estás listo.- al fin dije mientras observaba cómo sus verdes ojos, ahora sin los googles se clavaban en el suelo.

- Claro que estoy listo.- agregó sonriendo_ ¿De qué diablos está hablando? De verdad es un pendejo suicida…_

**- No lo creo Matt.- dijo, mientras se giraba para volver a caminar- Vuelve a tu habitación.- Por primera vez en mi vida desde que le conozco, decidí no obedecerle así que le seguí por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, donde estaba todas sus cosas empacadas.**

_Esto se me está haciendo difícil…_ comencé a caminar hacia la habitación donde Watari había enviado mis maletas. _Mientras más rápido me largue de aquí, más fácil será._ Pero al parecer el asunto no sería tan sencillo, ya que oía claramente los pasos de Matt a mis espaldas… siguiéndome a donde quiera que valla, otra vez.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?- _¿Nos? Parece que alguien no entendió la indirecta muy bien._ Caminé hacia uno de mis bolsos y guardé mi chocolate para otra ocasión, necesitaba verme serio en ese momento, ya que Matt se encontraba a mi lado y sin intenciones de alejarse por ningún motivo.

- No Matt.- _Es hora de arrojar la bomba, sólo espero no verme débil o como si me afectara la decisión, después de todo, es por su propio bien._ Me sorprendí al oír mi voz, oscura y clama, realizando la afirmación mientras las facciones de Matt se teñían de incertidumbre._ No dejes que crea que eres débil, Mello._

**- Pero aquí están tus cosas y no veo las mías… y…- comencé a hablar, pero fui interrumpido.**

- Soy yo quien se va, tú no estás listo y no podemos arriesgar más días de espera mientras el asesino anda suelto.- mi voz comenzaba a perder estabilidad imperceptiblemente.- Iré a Roma con Watari, tú regresas a Wammy's con Nick.-_ Hora de la explosión…_

**- ¿Qué?- dije mientras todo comenzaba a darme vueltas- Esto no es justo.- agregué.**

**- No se trata de justicia de Matt.- él guardó silencio por un momento evitando mi mirada.- Estoy cansado de salvarte… este juego me parece aburrido.-**

**- ¿Es por eso?- cuestioné cediendo lentamente al enfado.- ¿Porque me crees un estorbo? ¿Alguien torpe o tonto?-**Sus palabras llegaban a mí como rocas y de verdad se sentía difícil negarle algo cuando me miraba de esa forma, por lo que simplemente me limitaba a mirar hacia la pared manteniendo mis expresiones en blanco.

- Sí, en esencia es por eso y porque no te creo apto para esto.- _No me odies._

**- ¿Y quién eres para decidir quién es bueno para algo?- **_¿Que quién soy? Mala respuesta…_

**- Soy el segundo y tú el tercero, sigues mis órdenes y no las refutas o criticas. ¡Esta es mi decisión final!-**_ Dios debo salir de aquí._ Comencé a acercarme a la salida, pero de inmediato Matt la bloqueó._ ¿Esto será por las malas acaso?_

**- ¡No!- grité atravesándome en la puerta- No te irás sin mí, no me dejarás solo, no me tratarás como un cobarde.-**

**- Es tarde, ya le comuniqué mi decisión a Watari y al mismo L.-**

**- Y ¿crees que me importa?- exclamé con fuerza, saliéndome por primera vez de mis casillas y asustándolo un poco.- Toda mi maldita vida me dijeron qué debía ser o quién sería al crecer. ¡No quiero ser un genio, no quiero ser L! No me importa, no quiero ser nada de eso, solo quiero…-**

- ¿Qué quieres?- grité en respuesta. Las cosas se me estaban yendo de las manos, en ningún momento se me había pasado por la mente que se exaltaría de esa forma.- ¡¿Quieres morir?

**- ¡Sí! Si eso me garantiza que tu vivirás…- respondí- No tengo otro propósito en esta vida si no es ayudarte, no dejaré que me eches a un lado y aunque lo hagas puedo jurarte que te buscaré hasta en el maldito fin del mundo.- suspiré y busqué un pequeño cuchillo que estaba sobre su charola de la comida- Si quieres abandonarme aquí, como el idiota que soy, entonces deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver- agregué entregándole el arma y parándome frente a él.**

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y mi cuerpo se tensó al instante al escuchar lo que Matt acababa de decirme, poniendo el cuchillo en una de mis manos. _Mantén la calma…_ me ordené reacomodando mis pensamientos. _No tiene caso armar una escena aquí, no tiene caso decirle que no… Yo más que nadie sé que quiero que venga conmigo…_

**Él vio el arma, me miró a los ojos y lo dejó sobre la cama.**

**- No te rindes fácilmente ¿Verdad?- preguntó.**

**- No.- respondí con seguridad.**

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, empujándolo con uno de mis brazos, al costado para abrirme paso mientras él me observaba expectante. Hice un ademán con mi cabeza para que me siguiera y fue allí cuando sentí toda la tensión disiparse mientras comenzábamos a caminar por el pasillo.

- No pretendas pasarte de listo o jugar al héroe…- dije demandantemente mientras aceleraba un poco el paso y sentía su presencia a mis espaldas.- Me obedecerás siempre y no harás absolutamente nada a menos que sea YO quien te lo ordene.-

**- Está bien.- respondí sumisamente mientras seguía sus huellas.**

- Bien, ve a empacar, saldremos esta tarde.**- dijo mientras yo sonreía imperceptiblemente y me sentía estúpidamente feliz. El caso no estaba resuelto y el tema del beso no fue tocado, pero al menos podía estar cerca de él. Todo permanecería de esa forma hasta mi muerte, de eso estaba más que seguro.**


	19. Chapter 19: Juntos

**Capítulo 19: Juntos**

**Recogía mis cosas a toda prisa, no quería hacer molestar a Mello. Me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude y salí de esa horrible habitación de hospital, para caminar hacia la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues no podía moverme sin pensar en la provisión de chocolates de Mello.**

_Demonios, continúo metiéndolo en problemas, no se supone que haya aceptado que venga conmigo otra vez…_ Me dirigía hacia la salida del hospital para encontrarme con Watari y pensando en la expresión de Matt, la que 'logró' que le permitiera seguirme otra vez.

**Caminaba con mi pequeña mochila en el hombro, por uno de los largos pasillos del lugar, cuando me topé con la señorita Dupond.**

**- ¿A dónde vas Matt?- me preguntó con demasiado interés.**

**- Voy a la maquina.- respondí señalando al lugar.**

**- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- preguntó, mientras yo encogía mis hombros y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo- ¿Sabes?, tú y tu amigo son niños bastante interesantes. Disculpa si te suena algo ofensivo, pero lo digo en el sentido que, en mi vida había visto a un niño que supiera disparar, que no le gustara salir o un abrazo- agregó la mujer, mientras yo introducía mi doblado billete en la ranura, preguntándome a dónde se dirigía con tantas palabras vacías, por si no se había dado cuenta, la mayoría de los chicos saben más de armas y de violencia de lo que ella puede imaginar.- Te debo parecer algo anticuada, y posiblemente lo sea, solo que me llama la atención el hecho de que ustedes se protejan entre sí.-**

**- ¿Qué trata de decir?- dije, pues ya la conversación me estaba pareciendo demasiado aburrida.**

**- Que Mello tuvo mucha suerte de que tú lo protegieras y tú tuviste mucha suerte que él hiciera lo mismo, pero no creo que sea suficiente.- contestó ella, mientras yo tomaba las tres barras de chocolate oscuro de la compuerta de la maquina dispensadora -No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero te has convertido en nuestra única pista, la única persona en la faz de la tierra que puede identificar a este asesino y secuestrador que tiene a los príncipes. Así que creo y considero prudente que mi asistente esté todo el tiempo con ustedes.- **_**Genial, ahora tendré un guarda espaldas-**_** Y nos gustaría tener tu declaración y descripción del sujeto en cuestión, lo más pronto posible.-**

Continuaba avanzando por los pasillos cargando mi bolso, quería despejar un poco mi mente antes de estar con Matt otra vez, pero se me hacía algo difícil. Recordé sus ojos verdes y profundos, había demasiada decisión y determinación en ellos, pero a la vez, pude distinguir un tinte de súplica… _como un pequeño cachorro siguiendo a su dueño… Gah, deja de pensar estupideces, Mello._ Agité mi cabeza reprochándome por comenzar a pensar en tonterías que para colmo me generarían otro maldito sonrojo, hasta que… choqué con algo, para ser más preciso, con la malnacida esa, Delacroix.

- ¡Oops! Espero no haberte lastimado, mi niño.- dijo ella sacudiendo polvo invisible de uno de mis hombros y sonriendo como una de esas tétricas muñecas de porcelana. Enarqué una ceja de pronto _¿Desde cuándo diablos es amable conmigo?_ Quité su mano de mi hombro y dando un paso hacia el costado retomé mi camino… Lamentablemente oí pasos detrás de los míos.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó de repente su tediosa voz con tono de inocente estupidez.

- ¿No lo ves? Camino.- respondí secamente acelerando mi paso.

- ¿Puedo caminar contigo?- pidió ella a lo que yo rodaba los ojos en completo hastío.

- No.- repliqué y continúe avanzando, hasta que la muy molesta se adelantó y obstaculizó mis pasos.- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- mi tono oscurecía en cada palabra y ella simplemente sonreía._ No quiero matar a una monja._

- ¿Por qué eres tan uranio conmigo? De verdad quiero que seamos amigos.- dijo ella haciendo un intento fallido de la mirada de Matt._ Nota para mí mismo: ¡Deja de pensar en Matt, condenado imbécil!_

- Yo no, además soy uranio con todos.- respondí empujándola hacia un costado con algo de brusquedad e intentando llegar a la puerta principal del hospital.

- Pues con Matt no lo eres.- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mis pasos se habían detenido._ Maldita zorra._

**Sabía que la señorita Dupont, era muy profesional, pero no tenía confianza en su asistente, sin contar con el hecho de que el sujeto o secuestrador en cuestión, era un niño que no me superaba en edad.**

**- Entiendo.- respondí, ajustando mi mochila y girándome para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, cuando sentí la mano de la mujer posarse en mi hombro.**

**- Debes tener cuidado Matt, dos niños siempre son un blanco fácil.- dijo ella, como si tratara de advertirme.**

- Noté que con Matt eres inusualmente amable, y eso me parece tierno.-_ Diablos, la golpearé._ Cerré mis puños con fuerza intentando mantenerme en mi lugar o bien, huir de allí antes de uno de mis ataques de violencia.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Matt no es amable y cariñoso conmigo también… como lo es 'sólo contigo'.- si bien ahora estaba a mis espaldas pude sentir su molesta sonrisa sobre sus labios.- Quizá puedas enseñarme… a que Matt me quiera 'tanto' como te quiere a ti.-_ ¡Mello, debes salir de aquí antes de que le partas la cara a un MONJA!_

- ¡OH, VETE A LA MIERDA!- exclamé dirigiéndome al auto negro que me esperaba fuera del hospital sin mirar hacia atrás y subiendo directamente en él, y pasando por alto a Watari que entraba en el edificio seguramente para traer a Matt. _Cualquier cosa por escapar de esa psicópata._

**- Joven Matt.- dijo Watari caminando por el pasillo y llamando la atención de ambos -Veo que ya estás listo.- Yo sonreí cuando vi a mi amigo aproximarse a mí y tomarme por el hombro, para alejarme de Dupond.- Mello te espera en el auto, sabes que se molesta mucho si lo hacen aguardar.- Yo asentí y corrí en dirección contraria, mientras que con el rabillo de mi ojo, veía a Watari comenzar hablar con Dupond.**

**Todo esto me extrañaba, pero si lo analizaba, ella tenía mucha razón, yo me había convertido en un blanco para este sujeto y seguramente Mello correría mi misma suerte si no éramos cuidadosos.**

_Se supone que ahora iremos al refugio que L preparó para nosotros… espero que haya chocolate allí._ Pensaba mientras observaba con aburrimiento el techo del automóvil y balanceaba mis piernas desde el alto asiento de cuero negro en el que me encontraba sentado.

**Mis pensamientos me engullían, hasta que me encontré en la entrada de hospital y una tibia brisa golpeó mi rostro. Automáticamente me sentí mareado y débil, apoyé mi mano en el marco de la puerta y traté de regular mi respiración, pero no lo lograba con éxito, traté dar un paso, pero sentí como el mundo se estremecía, comencé a perder el equilibrio y trastabillé un poco para ser rescatado por Delacroix. **_**La vida me castiga,**_** por poco grité cuando sentí las manos de lija de esa mujer que se volvería mi supuesta protectora.**

Mis ojos estaban pegados en la ventanilla que daba a la puerta del hospital, esperaba a que Matt salga de allí con algo de impaciencia. Finalmente lo vi caminando en dirección a la puerta de cristal para llegar al carro, pero en el momento en que pasó por el umbral, pude notar de inmediato su malestar, apenas podía mantenerse en pie_ el muy imbécil…_ parecía que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento, yo sólo aguardaba a que llegue, hasta que vi a la perra faldera de Dupond, salir de la nada y tomar a Matt de la cintura._ No puede ser._ Algo había comenzado a quemar dentro de mí.

**- Vamos Matt.- me dijo empujándome y tocándome. Cuando nos aproximábamos al auto, Mello salió intempestivamente de él y clavó su peor mirada en ambos, haciéndonos detener en el acto.**

**El rubio, guardó un silencio sepulcral al notar como la mujer me sostenía por la cintura y yo trataba de zafarme de sus garras pero sin mucho éxito.**

**Su mirada parecía atravesar piel, huesos y demás órganos, como si los despedazara uno a uno, mientras que la mirada de la mujer era igualmente fría y aterradora. Casi podía oír los pensamientos de estos dos contrincantes, así que decidí actuar antes de que la tercera guerra nuclear estallara.**

_Maldita desgraciada…_ sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento al ver sus sucias y pederastas manos sobre él, estaba a punto de aproximarme a ella y matarla con mis propias manos._ ¿Qué diablos es esto?_ Me preguntaba ante la extraña reacción de mi cuerpo, todo parecía dar vueltas y sólo sentía fuego corriendo por mis venas en lugar de sangre. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esos síntomas desaparecerían sólo si alejaba a Matt de esa asquerosa criatura que se hacía llamar mujer._ ¿Celos?_ Quise negar con mi cabeza de sólo pensarlo, pero estaba demasiado concentrado intentando asesinar con mi mirada a aquella loca._¿Celos por Matt?_

**- Por favor suélteme.- le pedí de la forma más educada, mientras la monja insistía en sostenerme por la cintura.**

**- Matt, no deberías caminar solo y me han ordenado protegerte.- contestó la mujer comenzándome a empujar de nuevo.**_¡¿PROTEGERLO? ¡¿Y quién diablos se ha creído Dupond para ordenarle que proteja a mi… mi… ¡Deja de pensar! ¡HAZ ALGO!_

**- Él puede caminar.- Exclamó Mello, tomándome por el brazo y alejándome de ella, para quedar detrás de él -No se le acerque.- la amenazó.**

**- Creo que eso no será posible, pequeño Mello, Dupond me ordenó la protección del joven Matt.- contestó sonriendo casi de felicidad.**

- Watari no lo permitirá.- Mi voz aumentó unos cuantos decibeles mientras que mis impulsos asesinos comenzaban a salir a flote. De pronto oí esa voz…

**- Creo que ya lo permití.- dijo el hombre al llegar de repente a donde nos encontrábamos.** Me bloqueé al escuchar lo que Watari acababa de decir.

**- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Mello, cada vez más desesperado.- ¡Esa mujer es una pedófila de primera, es una maldita pervertida! ¡Simplemente no entiendo cómo demonios lo permitiste!-** _definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cordura._

- Por favor, Mello, controla tu vocabulario, es una dama.- respondió el viejo. _LE LLAMÓ DAMA A ESA COSA!_

- ¡Una dama, mis cuernos! ¡Es una bruja que…-

- Mello!- él levantó levemente la voz, _sí, ese soy yo cerrando la maldita boca._**- Entra al auto por favor, tu también Matt.- me ordenó mi amigo.- Señorita Delacroix, por favor acompáñeme.-**

**Mello entró refunfuñando al auto y mordiendo con rabia una barra de chocolate.**_ Viejo de mierda…_

**- ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Watari?- gritaba más y más molesto, mientras yo agachaba la cabeza y trataba de entender lo que había sucedido- Y ¿Tú?-**

**- Yo ¿Qué?- le pregunté. **_¿Cómo que qué? ¿No se da cuenta acaso?_

**- Te vi muy cómodo con esa mujer.-me dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.**

**- Yo me sentía muy mal.- respondí y creo que no debí hacerlo, pues Mello parecía molestarse más.**

- Te sentías mal y por eso la buscaste!- Aullé al borde de la histeria_ Mierda ¿Acaso le estoy haciendo una escena de celos? Maldición!_ Me reprochaba internamente, pero por más que deseara callarme de una buena jodida vez, no podía contenerme.

- Yo no la busqué, ella me buscó.- Respondió Matt algo preocupado._ Sí, sí…_

**- Y no pudiste defenderte. Eres tan ingenuo Matt!- me dijo mientras me empujaba con su dedo en el pecho. Preferí guardar silencio, no tenía sentido continuar con la discusión.**_Maldito pendejo, ahora seguramente todo se volverá más extraño de lo que ya es y seguramente intente defenderla…_

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- _Esperen… ¿QUÉ?_ Lo miré desconcertado y quizá con un enorme signo de pregunta dibujado en mi expresión._ ¿Acaba de disculparse acaso? ¿Qué demonios?_

- ¿Qué?- inquirí lleno de dudas, _¿Pero qué demonios le sucede? ¿Y ahora qué hace?_ Noté que llevaba una de sus manos a sus bolsillos buscando algo.

**- Lo siento.- repetí, sacando las barras de chocolate y colocándolas sobre el asiento de cuero negro del auto, las deslice hacia sus dedos. Él las tomó y se calmó un poco.**_ No me quejaré entonces_ pensé tomando mi ofrenda de paz con bastante felicidad._ CHOCOLAAAATEE._

**De un momento a otro sentimos como el auto se encendía y se ponía en marcha, así que yo me dediqué a ver por la ventana, mientras Mello engullía una tras una, pequeñas tabletas de chocolate. Algo me mantenía completamente abstraído y era ese último recuerdo en aquella catacumba, no podía quitarme ese hecho de la cabeza. Casi podía sentir sus labios, casi podía escuchar su corazón latir a toda velocidad, podía revivir perfectamente ese momento, cada detalle, cada cosa, cada segundo, desde que mi mano entró en contacto con su mejilla y mi rostro se acercaba al suyo, en ese instante dirigí la mirada hacia él, lo vi también abstraído, en algún pensamiento, mientras absorbía lentamente el chocolate de sus dedos.**

_WOW, de verdad necesitaba el chocolate_, luego de haber terminado la primera barra, me sentí mucho más tranquilo. Tranquilo, hasta que mi mente comenzó a divagar una vez más…_ Maldita sea._ Empecé a revivir mentalmente lo que había sucedido en las catacumbas. _Yo… yo en realidad… en realidad lo besé_ y ante ese condenado pensamiento pude prácticamente volver a sentir el contacto de su beso, suave y algo tímido… esa respiración agitada, mientras su mano rozaba mi rostro y mis ansias por obtener más…_ NO! ¡Que dejes de pensar mierda!_ Los efectos del chocolate gracias al cielo, me mantenían estático y sin que se note mi incomodidad, pero al parecer Matt había notado algo extraño en mí._ Demonios ¿Y qué hago si quiere que hablemos de 'eso'?_quise correr.

_**¿Será bueno preguntarle? ¿O tocar el tema?**_** me cuestioné de pronto, así que tomando valor, dejé que las palabras salieran de mis labios.**

**- Mello.- aclaré un poco mi garganta y él me prestó atención. **_Oh, no puede ser…_ me dijegolpeando mi cara con la palma de mi mano imaginariamente.** -Yo quería hablarte, sobre algo que sucedió en la catacumba.- No había una forma fácil de decir eso y más si se trataba de Mello. **_NO, NO, NO, NOOO! La vida me odia… ME ODIA!_** -Yo... yo, tengo un último recuerdo y es que tú y yo,… bueno… tú y yo nos…-**_¡ALUCINACIONES! ¡Eso es, alucinaciones! Quizá eso me saque de esta, de todas formas no creo que lo recuerde TAN vívidamente… OH al diablo._

- Matt, sea cual sea el recuerdo, no creo que haya sido real.- sentencié alejando mi vista de él para concentrarme en la ventanilla a mi izquierda._ Bien, quizá no debía haberlo dicho de esa forma. Maldita sea, ahora seguramente se dará cuenta de que lo estoy evadiendo olímpicamente._

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó sorprendido. _¡BINGO! Mello, eres un idiota. ¡Arréglalo!_ Me reclamó la voz de mi conciencia.

- Eso suele pasar en una experiencia cercana a la muerte, hay gente que imagina luces y largos túneles…- _bien, vas bien… -_y tú imaginaste otra cosas, que por favor no me comentes.- demandé intentando verme indiferente._ OK, todo está bien ahora._

**- Pero no fue mi imaginación…-**_Ay no… no, no, no… ¡Debo salir de aquí ahora! -_**Yo lo recuerdo y… tú me…- traté de aclarar la situación y hacer tal vez la peor declaración del mundo cuando el auto se detuvo y Watari, nos abrió la puerta.**_AMO a ese viejo a veces._

**- Hemos llegado niños.- Mello salió disparado cual bala, mientras yo me quedaba en completo estado de shock, sentado en el auto. **_**El acaba de negar nuestro beso, pero yo lo recuerdo, recuerdo que él lo respondió, recuerdo el contacto de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, lo recuerdo, él no puede hacer esto, ¿O sí?**_

_Ay carajo… salí huyendo una vez más._ Ni bien Watari abrió la puerta me escabullí del auto como si mi vida dependiese de eso, pero aún así debía esperar a que Matt baje y que Watari nos dé nuestras indicaciones. Me sentía por demás inquieto y sólo buscaba una maldita excusa para continuar corriendo… o más bien huyendo de Matt… Y de nuestro beso. No pude hacer más que quedarme de pie fuera del Mercedes y buscando un buen motivo para comenzar a correr una vez más.

_**- **_**Matt ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Watari, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo asentí y con su ayuda bajé del auto, para encontrarme en el campo.**

**Parecía que nuestro nuevo hogar seria una pequeña casa rural a las afueras de Roma, grandes extensiones de prado, junto a un pequeño bosque, algo denso, rodeaban la propiedad dándole el aspecto de una maldita casa de terror.**

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor y noté algo parecido a una cabaña en medio de un descampado algo pequeño rodeado de una especie de bosque._ ¿Es aquí donde se supone que nos refugiaremos? Parece una casa embrujada…_ pensé observando la estructura con algo de desconfianza._ Si L lo ordenó, debe ser por alguna buena razón._

**- Aquí se quedaran- agregó Watari.- L les envía unos regalos que están es sus habitaciones. Segundo piso a la derecha.- Watari no había terminado de decir 'L', cuando Mello ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la casa, para encontrar lo que sea que nuestro protector, nos hubiese regalado. **_Realmente hay momentos en que AMO a ese anciano,_comencé a correr luego de haber oído la maravillosa excusa para largarme a toda velocidad de allí._ Soy un maldito gallina ¿Qué diablos me sucede?_ Lamentablemente en ese momento no podía considerar otra cosa que no fuera alejarme de Matt, pensar mejor las cosas o simplemente continuar huyendo… me sentía demasiado confundido.** Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, con más paciencia que la de costumbre cuando Watari dijo algo.- Parece idolátralo.-**

**-Sí.- respondí con dolor, pues no me agradaba ser ignorado por la única persona que me gustaba, o bien, por la cual sentía algo.**

**-¿Te gustaría caminar? Tenemos algo de tiempo que no lo hacemos.- Watari sonrió y yo asentí. Así que mi anciano amigo y yo comenzamos a caminar por un pequeño prado cercano a la casa.**

Entré en el lugar y una vez que estuve tras la puerta, la cerré rápidamente y subí las escaleras como si estuviese huyendo de un fantasma. Busqué la habitación que Watari había indicado con rapidez entré en ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Escruté el lugar con la mirada pude notar allí, dos camas algo grandes, encima de una de ellas había una caja negra y tenía una M gótica grabada. Supe inmediatamente que ese era mi presente, ya que L sabía a la perfección que ese era mi color favorito y siempre que me enviaba regalos los envolvía de negro, aún así me parecía algo raro que no haya nada sobre la otra cama, que según supuse, era la de Matt. Me acerqué allí con pasos algo dudosos y me senté encima del suave colchón tomé la caja entre mis manos y la abrí lentamente. Noté que habían unas cuantas tabletas de chocolate oscuro alemán y sonriendo las saqué de allí para ponerlas en mis bolsillos, pero eso no era el único contenido. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que había detrás de los chocolates y sinceramente, no supe si sonreír o entrar en estado de alerta.

**- Es un lugar muy hermoso, tal cual como era tu viejo orfanato.- Watari señaló el prado y luego la casa, donde había una pequeña ventana, por la cual se podía observar todo el lugar. Yo de repente sentí un mareo y cerré mis ojos tratando de hacer mermar los efectos del mismo.- Y veo que aun te marean los espacio abiertos.- El sonrió y me miró con condescendencia. -Posiblemente no entiendas por qué estas bajo la vigilancia de Delacroix, pero por ahora te diré que fue una orden expresa de L, sé que debe ser incómodo para ti, toda esta situación y más en tu estado.-**

**-Estoy bien.- respondí, pues realmente no estaba de humor, para tener una conversación filosófica con Watari. Mello me había rechazado magistralmente y eso me lastimaba mucho.**

Tomé la caja y la cerré para dejarla encima de un escritorio paralelo a mi cama, había una pequeña biblioteca allí también y sus libros parecían nuevos. Comencé a examinarlos uno por uno, leyendo con rapidez sus contratapas. Desgraciadamente mi momento de distracción no había durado mucho, ya que al observar por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, pude ver a Watari y a Matt caminando juntos, hablando de dios-sabe-qué. _Soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un maldito idiota._ Me reclamaba al notar extrañado el semblante deprimido de Matt. Mi conciencia comenzó a carcomerme en ese instante y no tenía la menor idea de por qué me sentía tan culpable de haber negado lo que había sucedido cuando fui a rescatarlo. Se sentía extraño, pero sabía que no había hecho lo correcto para nada.

**- Bien.- dijo el anciano, yo lo miré pidiéndole que fuera al grano y él entendió perfectamente. -Matt, L quiere que le enseñes a Mello a defenderse, que le enseñes a disparar un arma.- **_**¿Un arma?, Mello es suficientemente peligroso, como para que a ese hecho le sumemos un arma.**_**- L te escogió a ti, pues eres la única persona aparte de él que puede acercarse al chico, sin sufrir las consecuencias.- Watari suspiró y se apoyó en su fuerte bastón, eso me indicaba que no me dejaría refutar absolutamente nada. -A veces necesitamos que nos protejan más que proteger.- agregó, para luego extenderme un paquete, envuelto en papel blanco con una pequeña tarjeta con la letra L grabada.- Debemos volver.- me ordenó, así que caminamos hacia la casa, donde un auto lo esperaba.**

**- Matt, volveremos en dos días, conseguiremos un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para ambos, pero por ahora se quedaran aquí con la señorita Delacroix.- dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro, yo asentí y vi como mi único amigo hasta ahora se marchaba de la propiedad.**

Me había quedado abstraído en mis pensamientos una vez más y cuando regresé mis vista hacia donde supuestamente estaban ellos, pero no pude verlos allí. Comencé a caminar en círculos con nerviosismo._ Me quedaré por un tiempo aquí a solas con Matt y con esa mujer molesta, eso claramente no es nada bueno._ Quería buscar la forma de evadir al pelirrojo y a la monja corrupta, pero nada llegaba a mi mente, sólo esa molesta vocecita que me gritaba que no sea cobarde y que acepte de una jodida vez todo lo que sentía y que en realidad sí había querido besarlo desde un maldito principio. Me sentía mucho más confundido, sabía muy bien que había cometido un grave error con Matt, pero ahora no podía remediarlo, si bien no era lo correcto para mí en ese momento, la única salida que me quedaba era seguir jugando a que nada había pasado y echarle la culpa a las alucinaciones.

**Agaché la mirada mientras luchaba, por no hacer notar el dolor que me llenaba y la tristeza que me comía las entrañas. Caminé hacia las escaleras de la casa y tomé asiento en una de ellas para poder leer lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta.**

**- Efecto mariposa.- susurré lo que decía la tarjeta, para luego girarla en todas direcciones y notar que ese era el único mensaje que había dejado el gran L. Guardé la tarjeta en uno de mis bolsillos y me dediqué a quitarle el papel a la caja, para abrirla lentamente y sacar un aparato electrónico, con el aspecto de una PSP ultra moderna. Las características eran similares a las de una normal, la encendí y comencé a jugar, cuando palpé con mis dedos un botón adicional. Pausé al juego y giré la PSP para ver el botón, era pequeño y plata, con una letra L grabada. Sentí la enorme curiosidad de accionarlo, pero Delacroix, me interrumpió.**

Me había dado cuenta que, por esa ocasión particular, no era aconsejable quedarme pensando, en cualquier momento Matt subiría al cuarto, ya que había distinguido el carro de Watari alejándose de la propiedad a toda velocidad. Volteé hacia la pequeña biblioteca una vez más y continúe leyendo la contratapa del libro que tenía entre manos, se trataba de asesinatos cometidos por personas con trastornos de personalidad múltiples. Me conformé con ese libro y me eché a la cama abriéndolo y comenzando a leer sin prestarle mucha atención al contenido, sino a verme calmado y como si nada hubiera pasado para cuando Matt llegara a la habitación._ ¿Qué sucede si se enfadó conmigo?... Ah demonios, sólo seguiré comportándome de esta forma, tarde o temprano se le pasará._ Tomé mi I-pod y me coloqué los auriculares rápidamente reproduciendo una canción al azar y retomando mi lectura._ De esta forma evitaré que me hable o viceversa._

**-Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- oí la voz de Delacroix mientras me tomaba por mi brazo sano.- Es peligroso y puede afectar tu salud, sube a tu habitación.- ordenó la mujer. -El almuerzo estará listo enseguida.-**

**Guardé mi consola y con parsimonia subí las escaleras. Entré en la habitación donde estaban dispuestas dos camas, una al lado de la otra. Una de ellas ya estaba ocupada por Mello, que escuchaba música y leía un libro, así que arrastrando mis pies, caminé hacia la mía y me lancé en ella, dándole la espalda al rubio chico, no estaba de humor para nada y de hecho me sentía bastante deprimido.**

**Lentamente comencé a cerrar los ojos cayendo ante el sueño, pero luego de momentos el llamado de la hermana me sacó de él. Delacroix había lanzado un alarido, para llamarnos para almorzar, pero en definitiva ninguno de nosotros quería comer.**

Matt había entrado en la habitación e inmediatamente sentí la tensión que irradiaba en el ambiente, afortunadamente pareció notar que estaba oyendo música y no se veía muy comunicativo, simplemente pasó directo a recostarse en su cama rendido, como si toda su fuerza vital hubiese sido drenada de alguna extraña forma.

Cambiaba de hoja a cada dos por tres, leyendo cada palabra con velocidad y sin prestarle atención alguna cuando de pronto, mi lista de reproducción se detuvo._ Maldita sea. _Sólo oía la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Matt en la cama que se encontraba al lado de la mía._ Está durmiendo._ Cerré el libro reacomodando mis los auriculares reinicié mi playlist a todo volumen, escondiendo mi rostro en el cobertor, dejando el libro de lado y quedando boca abajo. Pude escuchar con claridad la chillona voz de esa mujer, pero mi mente no procesaba lo que decía.

**- ¡Último llamado!- gritó la mujer mientras yo me acomodaba más en mi cama y Mello parecía no escucharla, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y nos miró a ambos -A comer ahora.- **_Es una jodida psicótica_ me dije cuando escuché la puerta del cuarto abrirse de un estruendo, quitándome la poca tranquilidad que me había esforzado tanto en conseguir. De todas formas me levanté de mi cama con vagancia y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

**No sé cuándo y no sé cómo, nos hizo bajar y yo me encontraba frente a un plato con algo ¿azul? que observaba con asco, mientras ella a Mello le servía una ensalada, que parecía más apetitosa que mi potaje raro.**

**- Come, Matt.- insistió la mujer mientras que yo veía casi suplicando que no me obligara- Debes hacerlo es bueno para ti.** En el momento en que vi el 'almuerzo' de Matt mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente_ ¿Soy yo o esta estúpida quiere intoxicarlo?_ Mi ensalada no se veía mal, pero luego pensé en algo _las apariencias engañan… quizá lo que tiene veneno es en realidad MI almuerzo_.

**Lentamente tomé una cucharada de la cosa azul y la llevé a mi boca, cuando mi lengua y mis pobres papilas gustativas entraron en contacto con esa cosa, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que todo en mi estomago buscara una salida por mi boca.**

**Me levanté de golpe de la silla y llevé mi mano a la boca, para contener los líquidos y salí disparado a la baño, donde vacié todo el contenido de mi estomago en el inodoro.**

Ni bien Matt probó bocado, huyó hacia el baño corriendo a toda velocidad cubriendo su boca. _EW! En efecto intenta intoxicarnos._Pensé perdiendo el apetito por completo e intentando beber un poco del jugo que estaba frente a mí. Rodé mis ojos ante mi maldito instinto de proteger a aquel imbécil y caminé hacia el baño agudizando un poco mi oído para comprobar al menos que todo esté bajo control y al no oír nada más que agua corriendo, continué mi camino hacia el cuarto. Yo estaba más que consiente de que la monja esa estaba a mis espaldas, seguramente para revisar que Matt se encuentre bien, por lo que aceleré el paso para evitarme una discusión y evitarle un golpe.

**- Dios.- murmuré, sudando y pasando mi mano por mi frente.**

**- Matt.- llamó la mujer a la puerta -¿Estás bien?- la pregunta era ofensiva en esencia, pues todo lo que había comido antes yacía en el fondo de ese inodoro, gracias a su papilla azul. -Te dejaré un jugo de naranja en la cómoda de tu habitación, por favor trata de descansar.-**_Que bien, el jugo de naranja le calmará la indigestión masiva que le provocó su puré alien… vaya estúpida._ Escuché sus molestos pasos detrás de mí pero decidí ignorarla y dejar que deje el jugo en paz a lo que yo me arrojaba a mi cama sin emitir palabra.

**Salí débil del baño y cuando llegue a la habitación, Mello estaba sentado esperando que yo llegara, me lancé en mi cama ignorando el jugo y cobijándome traté de conciliar el sueño, mientras sentía la mirada pesada de Mello sobre mí.**

Matt había llegado a la habitación y también se había recostado en su cama, por algún motivo sentí que intentaba ignorarme, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Noté que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido. Mis ojos pasearon por su rostro siempre tan tranquilo y sin expresión alguna. La suave y blanca piel de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de paz y descanso y… sus labios, se veían tan… tan…_ ¡Mierda! Debo salir de aquí…_ opté por tomar el presente que me había enviado L e intentar darle un uso.

Caminé hacia el patio trasero de la casa con algo de ansiedad._ Esto será genial_ pensaba mientras sentía cómo mis pasos se hacían cada vez más apresurados. Una vez que estuve allí comencé a buscar mis próximos objetivos y encontré unas cuantas latas inservibles y usadas para acomodarlas encima de una cerca de madera que delimitaba el territorio. _Bien, eso servirá._Pensé sonriendo hacia mis blancos.

**Dormí profundo como una hora, cuando el sonido de disparos me despertó.**

**- Maldición!- susrré al abrir mis ojos y notar que Mello no estaba en su cama. Bajé corriendo la escalera, descalzo y bastante mareado, para salir de aquella vieja casa y encontrarme a Mello con un arma disparando a unos blancos, que no eran más que viejas latas.**

**Él es muy delgado y cuando disparaba, la fuerza le lastimaba el brazo, producto del rebote y de su mala posición. El chico estaba completamente sudado y parecía muy cansado, así que con cautela devolví mis pasos hacia la cocina y puse a calentar un poco de agua, tomé unas cuantas bolsas de té, busqué limón dentro del congelador del lugar y luego le preparé un té con limón algo tibio y un poco desagradable, pero que seguramente le ayudaría.**

_¿Qué diablos?_ pensé cambiando un poco mi posición y tomando con mayor firmeza el arma, como supuestamente debía hacerlo, pero cada vez que disparaba sentía que mi brazo derecho se dislocaba y perdía mi objetivo. _Maldita sea, no creí que esto fuera tan difícil… apuesto a que no fallaría si Delacroix estuviera como blanco,_ pensé con algo de diversión y dando otro tiro, errando completamente a las latas que había colocado sobre la cerca. Rodé mis ojos con cansancio y respiré profundamente, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza por el ruido que había ocasionado con la pistola y mi brazo no se encontraba tan bien que digamos._ Gah, apesto... y hace demasiado calor aquí._ Pensé considerado de inmediato la idea de quitarme la camiseta, pero desistiendo en el acto cuando oí pasos acercarse a mí.

**- Hola.- lo saludé haciendo que se sobresaltara y me mirara apuntándome con el arma hacia mí.**_ Sólo es Matt, no debería apuntarle…_** -Te preparé esto.- agregué, sin asustarme ni un poco, **_**no es la primera vez que me apuntan con un arma**_**. Él me miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a mí, para quitarme el té de las manos y sentarse en las escaleras. Colocó su arma en un lado y pude ver que tenía grabada su inicial en la empuñadura de la misma, parecía nueva, así que asumí que ese era el regalo de L.**

No tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que había en esa tasa, pero tenía demasiada sed, por lo que la recibí y me encaminé hacia unas escaleras que daban al techo, para tomar asiento un instante._ Se supone que debería estar enfadado conmigo ¿O no?_ Me pregunté mientras me deshacía de la pistola y acercaba la infusión a mi boca, _¿Qué tiene esto?_

**Tomé asiento a su lado, mientras el bebía el té que le había preparado.**

- Umm.- Había algo extraño en ese té, algo que no podía reconocer pero tenía un sabor espectacular aunque estaba algo caliente_ O quizá mi mano ardía demasiado_.** Conocía esas heridas, pues yo las había tenido, así que contra su voluntad y sin decir mucho, tomé su mano e hice que la extendiera. Él se quejo de dolor de nuevo, cuando obligué a que sus dedos se extendieran, para mostrarme un palma completamente roja.** De repente había tomado mi mano derecha entre la suyas y comenzó a examinarla_ ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?_ Me pregunté luchando por controlarme y no sonrojarme frente a él.

**- Aguarda aquí, ayer vi algo que puede ayudarte.- me levanté de las escaleras y di unos cuantos pasos por el lugar encontrando la planta, luego corrí hacia la cocina y tome un poco de aceite de oliva. **Matt se había ido a quién-sabe-dónde y me había dejado sentado en las escaleras, antes pidiéndome que lo espere allí, lo cual hice ya que mis piernas no parecían responderme para seguirlo y saber que haría. Luego de segundos, había regresado con una hierba en sus manos y_¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Aceite?_** Me senté a su lado de nuevo, para triturar la hoja haciendo una pequeña bola verde.** -**A ver.- le dije y él extendió de nuevo su mano, coloqué la cataplasma sobre su mano roja y ligeramente hinchada para agregarle un poco de aceite de oliva.**_ No sé qué rayos está haciendo, pero parece calmar el ardor_ pensé tratando de no prestarle atención al hecho de que me estaba tocando, _sus manos sonn suaves…_ de un momento a otro el contacto desapareció. -**Eso te ayudará, ahora bebe tú té.- le sonreí, viendo como el atardecer caía lentamente, para darle paso a una noche de luna. **El tiempo pasaba lentamente y Matt y yo no hacíamos nada más que permanecer sentados allí observando el cambio de tonos del cielo, era extremadamente tranquilizante, bien TODO era tranquilizante, todo se sentía más seguro cuando estaba con él. _OK, otra vez es hora de dejar de pensar. _**Aclaré un poco mi garganta y comencé a hablar.- ¿Quieres aprender a disparar? Es muy sencillo, ¿Sabes?, como montar bicicleta- volví a sonreír.** No pude asimilar lo que oía por unos cuantos milisegundos, pero definitivamente no quería verme como un idiota, así que desvié un poco el tema de mi falta de conocimiento y/o habilidad para disparar.

- ¿Y tú alguna vez montaste una bicicleta?- inquirí enarcando mis cejas con un gesto algo arrogante, él simplemente permaneció sereno y me sonrió de esa manera tan particular. Quise corresponderle, pero supe que se vería muy extraño en mí.

**- No pero dicen que es fácil.- le respondí, para ponerme de pie y extenderle mi mano. Él la tomó y con un pequeño impuso lo ayudé a ponerse de pie. -Bien toma tu arma.- le ordené, él lo hizo.- Ahora muéstrame como disparas-**_Bien, hora de hacer el ridículo de nuevo…_ pensé aún así resignándome al hecho de que era vital para nuestra situación que yo aprendiera a hacerlo correctamente. Tomé la pistola con firmeza y comencé con otro intento fallido de darle a una de las endemoniadas latas.

**Mello se paró frente al blanco y extendió su brazo con el arma en la mano y automáticamente noté lo que estaba mal.**

**- Bien, lo primero que debes hacer es separar tus piernas.- **escuchaba claramente la corrección que acababa de hacerme y me preparaba para cumplirla, pero no contaba con sentir su cuerpo tan cerca NI MUCHO MENOS una de sus piernas deslizarse entre las mías apartándolas._ ¡OH DIOS! _Malditos sean los sonrojos_. _**Hice un movimiento, metiendo mi pierna derecha entre las suyas, para separarlas un poco.- Flexiona un poco tu codo.- agregué, colocando, mi mano en su hombro para luego deslizarla por su brazo hasta llegar a su codo y tocándolo, logré que lo flexionara.** Quise correr una vez más, sentía sus manos literalmente sobre mí y quise huir, pero no porque no me agradaba, sino porque en realidad temía voltearme y besarlo en ese instante. Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome._ Basta, concéntrate en el objetivo Mello._**- Ahora párate derecho. Saca tu pecho.- le dije, parándome detrás de él y muy cerca a la vez. Con mi mano rodeé su cuello e hice presión para que su espalda quedara contra mi pecho y llevarlo a la posición indicada.** Claro que intentaba concentrarme en mi objetivo, pero la maldita vocecita en mi cabeza NO entendía que cierta persona y sus brazos a mi alrededor, me lo estaban poniendo difícil._Maldita sea…_**Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, el simple contacto con Mello me estaba haciendo sonrojar demás y a él le pasaba lo mismo por lo visto- Muy bien.- agregué alejándome un poco de él.- Fija tu objetivo y dispara.- Mello obedeció y la bala salió nuevamente de su arma pero no le dio al blanco, haciendo que el chico maldijera en mil y un idiomas.** No estaba seguro de cuándo demonios había soltado el gatillo, solamente lo había hecho al oír su voz es ese susurro tan cerca de mi cuello y mi mano se movió involuntariamente. Como era de esperarse, fallé._ ESTO ES UNA JODIDA MIERDA!_ Sabía que estaba exclamando miles de obscenidades, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto.

- Esto es una basura.- Dije finalmente, terminando de mandar al diablo a mis manos, al arma y a los blancos.

- Hey calma, no estuvo tan mal, al menos tu brazo y mano ya no te duele.- dijo de repente Matt logrando que volteara hacia él_Eso es cierto, no sentí el impacto esta vez._**- Vamos de nuevo Mello.- le pedí, sonriendo. El volvió a adquirir la posición, lentamente me fui acercando a él mientras Mello me observaba como extrañado, pero aun no entraba en el estado de 'corre' o 'golpéalo'. **No sabía muy bien que era lo que Matt hacía, pero se había alejado por un instante y repentinamente estaba frente a mí, yo lo había seguido con mi mirada, pero no me esperaba eso. **Estiré mi brazo y tomé la mano con la que sostenía el arma.- Ahora fija tu objetivo.- le susurré, mientras él daba tímidos pasos para acercarse a mí y yo hacía lo mismo.** Maldición, estábamos frente a frente y no pude evitar eliminar algo de espacio entre nosotros con un par de pasos hacia adelante.** Quedamos muy cerca, tan cerca que nuestros pechos se tocaban cuando ambos respirábamos. Él inclinó un poco su cabeza rozando levemente mi frente, podía sentir su respiración llegar a rozar mis labios, él cerró uno de sus ojos y jaló del gatillo.**Estábamos tan condenadamente cerca, que debía buscar una forma de distraerme pero me era imposible, por lo que simplemente presioné mi frente en la suya y con inseguridad disparé.** La bala salió de su arma y atinó a una de las viejas latas tumbándola de su poste. Yo sonreí y en su rostro se dibujo esa típica expresión, de todo-lo-puedo.** _No es tan difícil después de todo… no con este tipo de ayuda._

**De un momento a otro el dejó caer su brazo y giró a verme, mis ojos captaron la perfección de los suyos, cayendo en ese trance de nuevo. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, mi mano se cerró con fuerza sobre la suya y mis labios comenzaron a buscar los suyos, **_**debo estar loco, **_**exclamaba para mis adentros, pero no hacía mucho caso que digamos, pues mi corazón mandaba cinco mil latidos por minuto distrayéndome. **_**Dios, como quiero besarte, **_**sólo dejaba que ese pensamiento dominara mis actos.**_ Estoy tan cerca…_ su mano aprisionaba la mía firmemente mientras mi mirada se perdía en el verde profundo de sus orbes. Comencé a acercarme cada vez más a su boca, de verdad me sentía desesperado por ese beso, me descontrolaba la sola idea de volver a sentir lo que había sentido cuando fui a rescatarlo, esa suavidad, la calidez de su aliento, nuestras respiraciones agitadas…

Sentía cómo mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y mis labios se separaban sintiendo el roce de los suyos, pero…_Alto… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Alguien… esa mujer podría vernos. _**Nuestros labios entraban en un tímido contacto, **_**solo quiero un beso,**_**cuando Mello se detuvo y agachó la cabeza.**

- Delacroix… no creo…- susurré mientras mis ojos buscaban el suelo**. No me importaba Delacroix no me importaba nada, solo quería besarlo.**

**- No… no… me… importa.- respondí buscando sus labios.** Matt se había inclinado y comenzaba a aproximarse una vez más, sinceramente, a mí tampoco me importaba mucho que digamos, por lo que mi rostro volvió a acercarse al suyo, hasta que…

**- Matt!- gritó Delacroix desde la casa y ambos automáticamente nos separamos.- Mellooooooooo! ¿Dónde están?- la mujer nos llamaba desde la entrada de la casa cual histérica. **Ni bien oí la chillona voz de la monja me aparté de Matt con un salto y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, él sólo me siguió.

**- Mello, Matt ¿Dónde estaban? El bosque puede ser peligroso. Santo Dios, además miren la hora, es tarde y tengo que limpiar tu herida.- Agregó ella, cuando nos vio llegar.**

'_**Limpiar' y 'herida' en una misma frase no es algo muy lindo, además no quería que ella me toque. **__Zorra, otra vez pondrá sus sucias manos encima de Matt._ Pensé sintiendo la explosión de celos muy cerca, pero hice lo imposible por mantenerme inmutable.

**- Bien Matt esto será muy sencillo.- dijo la mujer sentándome en un sofá de la sala, mientras Mello guardaba una distancia prudencial.**_ De verdad no quiero asesinar a una monja Señor, dame algo de autocontrol…_**- Muéstrame tu hombro.- yo con mucho cuidado quité mi camisa de rayas blancas y negras y quede en camiseta. -Muy bien, hay que quitar este vendaje.- la mujer tomó unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar gaza y algodón, algo empapado, en sangre, para luego dejar expuesta mi herida, que no se veía muy bonita. Se colocó unos guantes y con una mota de algodón comenzó a frotar antiséptico en la herida.**

Luchaba por alejar mi vista de la escena, pero me era imposible, prácticamente 'sentía' el dolor de Matt cuando vi cómo aquella troglodita limpiaba la zona sin siquiera intentar ser un poco más delicada. Noté además cómo el pelirrojo hacía gestos de incomodidad y, para qué negarlo, sufrimiento._ No lo soportaremos por mucho tiempo, ni él, ni yo._

**Sus movimientos eran toscos y crueles, me hacían recordar a ese chico en la catacumba cuando hundía su dedo en mi herida haciéndome sangrar. Mordía mi playera con fuerza y apretaba con mi mano buena un cojín, hasta que la mujer tocó un punto sensible, logrando que yo soltara un alarido de dolor y una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla.**

Finalmente fui capaz de mirar hacia otro lugar, sólo me quedaba concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran los bufidos de Matt y todo iba bien, hasta que oí un grito o algo así.

- Duele, ya basta- volteé inmediatamente y oí a Matt suplicando por su brazo.

- Vamos, quédate tranquilo, es normal que duela.- _es normal, pero no se supone que deba doler tanto, maldita bruta._ Pensé fulminándola con la mirada ni bien sus ojos se conectaron con los míos.

**- No ya basta!- grité y la empujé, logrando que cayera hacia atrás.**

- Matt…- trató de decir ella desde el suelo._ No dejará de joder tan fácilmente…_ pensé rodando mis ojos y ya completamente enfadado con ella.

**- Ok, ya lo escuchó, basta.- intervino Mello mientras yo respiraba agitadamente y sostenía mi hombro herido.- Yo lo haré- dijo él acercándose a mí y tomando unos guantes.- Lárguese.- le ordenó Mello. La mujer salió contra su voluntad de la sala, dejándonos solos. Mello se acercó a mí con los guantes puestos y una nueva mota de algodón, mientras yo lo miraba con desconfianza. **_Vaya niña…_ me dije sentándome al lado de Matt para comenzar a limpiar su herida luego de haber mandado al demonio a esa pedófila.

- Eres un perro llorón.- Afirmé mientras tomaba con mi izquierda su brazo y con la derecha ejercía algo de presión con el algodón, esta vez no tan bruscamente.** Sentí como sus manos tocaban con delicadeza mi piel y se sentía muy bien.**

**Se veía como una especie de ángel perfecto, sus contactos parecían caricias y yo lo miraba completamente idiotizado, a tal extremo que dejaba de sentir dolor.**_Ya casi termino. Qué raro que no se haya quejado_ pensé sintiendo su mirada sobre mí una vez más, pero aún así concentrándome en lo que hacía.

**Mello colocó un nuevo vendaje y me ayudó a colocarme mi camisa, yo sonreí y le di las gracias. El tomó el botiquín, ordenó todas las cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra habitación, donde dormiríamos toda la noche o al menos eso debería haber ocurrido, pues yo fui incapaz de pegar un ojo.**

Una vez en el cuarto, me lancé a la cama y me coloqué mis auriculares, no era muy tarde y tampoco habíamos cenado_, gracias al cielo_, pero sentía algo de sueño, por lo que comencé una nueva lista de reproducción y esperé a que mis ojos se cerraran por sí solos, pero fue algo complicado ya que mi mente había comenzado con los auto cuestionamientos. _Otra vez, ¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?_ Recordé que por poco Matt y yo nos besamos en el patio trasero, recordé que deseaba hacerlo, pero me contenía. Recordé que en realidad él me gustaba y desgraciadamente no sólo como un amigo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? _No se supone que sienta esto, es extraño, anormal, inmoral y muchas otras cosas, otras cosas que mi religión no permite. Demonios._ Estaba rendido y no pude evitar que mis ojos finalmente se cerraran.

**Me sentía confundido y mortalmente atraído hacia él y realmente sentía que le sucedía lo mismo, pero por una extraña razón no quería admitirlo. Estaba tumbado en mi cama, viendo hacia el techo y ni por un maldito segundo lo podía sacar de mi cabeza, me sumía más y más en mis pensamientos, cuando unas luces altas, de un vehículo iluminaron la casa. Yo me incorporé en el acto y con cautela gateé hasta la ventana.**

**Un auto negro se había estacionado en el patio de esa vieja casa y del mismo bajaron, cuatro sujetos que jamás había visto. Delacroix salió a recibirlos y yo entré en estado de alerta. Gateé nuevamente hacia la cama de Mello y colocando mi mano en su boca lo zarandeé un poco para que se despertara.**

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sentí una mano presionarse sobre mis labios de una manera algo brusca, interrumpiendo mi sueño y por poco ocasionándome un maldito infarto. A pesar de todo, dejé de sentirme en peligro al notar que sólo era Matt _¿Matt? ¿Qué trata de hacer?... alguien… alguien debe haber entrado en la casa._

**- Matt, maldito imbécil.- dijo Mello, cuando liberé por accidente su boca y le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio, él obedeció.**_Definitivamente alguien llegó aquí sin ser invitado._

**- Tenemos visitas.- murmuré. Ambos salimos de la habitación en pijamas y caminamos hacia las escaleras y nos agazapamos para escuchar.**_Lo supuse…_ dije para mis adentros luego de seguir a Matt fuera de nuestra habitación para ver quién demonios había entrado.

- ¿Están aquí?- oí claramente la gruesa y amenazante voz de un hombre. _Adivinaré… vienen por nosotros y seguramente esta desgraciada nos…_

- Están arriba, durmiendo.- _MALDITA!_ Esa mujer acababa de delatarnos, acababa de traicionarnos, pero eso estaba muy lejos de sorprenderme.

**- ¿El pelirrojo?- preguntó el mismo sujeto que había hablado al principio.**

- Está bien y lo acompaña un rubio muy grosero.- _¿Grosero? ¿YO? Por favor…_

**- Excelente, el señor te lo recompensará.- dijo el hombre.**

- No, por favor, devuélvamela, es solo una pequeña, yo cumplí con lo que pidieron.- dijo Delacroix cuando escuchamos un golpe seco._ ¿Acaso tienen a una niña de rehén?_

_**Dios, la golpearon, **_**pensé**_**, nos matarán.**_

- Debemos salir de aquí.- demandé con urgencia caminando sin emitir sonido hacia el cuarto seguido por Matt.- Toma tus cosas y ese bolso, Watari nos dejó un mapa allí, y trae el botiquín.-** Hice lo que él me ordeno y salimos de la habitación, solo para escuchar unos pasos.**

**- Demonios.- murmuré analizando la estructura de la ventana y viéndola como nuestra única salida.- Mello pon obstáculos en la puerta.-**_Suena bien…_ pensé corriendo uno de los escritorios y una de las pequeñas bibliotecas.** El chico comenzó a apilar cosas en la entrada, mientras yo corría al armario y sacaba todas las sabanas que encontraba.**

-No puedo atarlas.- _¿Atar?_ Vi a Matt con unas veinte sábanas largas encima y de inmediato desconfié de su plan, pero al parecer esa era la única alternativa que teníamos, la habitación ya estaba bloqueada y sólo teníamos esa jodida ventana.- Debes hacerlo.- lo escuché decir a lo que me alejaba de la puerta y comenzaba a unir las sábanas a toda velocidad**. Mello comenzó a juntar las sabanas luego de atar una a uno de los barrotes de su cama. Yo me paré frente a la puerta para cubrirle la espalda. Saqué mi arma y apunté, cuando los pasos se hacían más fuertes, para luego detenerse frente a nuestra puerta. El picaporte giró, pero no pudieron abrirla, así que comenzaron a golpearla.**

- Apúrate Mello!- Exclamó Matt a lo que los golpes en la puerta, se volvían cada vez más insistentes y con mayor fuerza. Tomé mi arma de encima de mi escritorio y la aseguré en el borde de mi pantalón como pude.

- Ayúdame abrir la ventana.- demandé impacientemente y con todas nuestras fuerzas empujamos la ventana, desatascándola para abrirla completamente. **Mello lanzó las sabanas por la ventana y luego comenzó a bajar mientras yo hacía un intento de imitarlo, intentando no caer en el proceso.**

Salté y caí de pie en el suelo justo antes de que se terminara cadena improvisada que había hecho con las sábanas. Se oyó de repente un estruendo._ Abrieron la puerta, debemos apresurarnos._

**- Están escapando!- gritó un sujeto, así que sin pensarlo mucho, me solté y caí sobre Mello.**Sentí el peso del cuerpo de Matt sobre el mío, tumbándome en el césped y provocándome algo de dolor.

**- Lo siento.- le dije mientras estaba sobre su cuerpo.**

- Eres un inútil…- reprendí intentando que mi respiración retomara su ritmo una vez más para levantarme y comenzar a huir de allí.

**Me levanté y tomé su mano y comenzamos a correr hacia el bosque que rodeaba la antigua casa. Las balas comenzaron a llover mientras nos cubríamos detrás de los árboles.**

Matt sostenía mi mano con fuerza y me guiaba en medio de los árboles mientras intentábamos que las balas no nos alcanzaran._Maldita sea, como si no tuviéramos suficiente…_ al menos habíamos podido escapar, al menos nos habíamos librado de Delacroix, al menos Matt no estaba herido. Ahora debíamos buscar la forma de comunicarnos con Watari, debíamos buscar una manera de sobrevivir sin comida ni un lugar para refugiarnos, aún así no pude evitar pensar algo más…

_**Todo es un maldito infierno**_**, pensé cuando Mello y yo nos acurrucábamos para cubrirnos de las balas… **_**Esto está muy mal**_**, pensé pues estábamos solos, en mitad de la nada sin comida, solo con nuestras cosas, con un mapa y un botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo peor era que Watari, vendría por nosotros en dos días, si no le advertíamos de esta emboscada, mi anciano amigo correría la misma suerte que Delacroix…**_ Al menos… al menos estamos juntos._


	20. Chapter 20: Efecto Mariposa

**Capítulo 20: Efecto Mariposa**

**La oscuridad nos rodeaba y la luz de la luna, que proyectaba tenues rayos que atravesaban las ramas antiguas de arboles, de extrañas formas, era nuestra única guía. Era terrorífico, angustiante y sobre todo extraño, debíamos huir por nuestras vidas, en un bosque que parecía el lugar donde filmarían una fea película de terror.**

**Tomaba la mano de Mello con fuerza, no quería separarme de él, quería protegerlo con mi vida si fuese respiraciones estaban agitadas y la adrenalina inundaba nuestra sangre.**

Corríamos en medio de los árboles con desesperación, pero no teníamos un rumbo fijo aún y la oscuridad no nos ayudaba a avanzar en lo absoluto. Me sentía por demás alterado, pero no podía evitar sentirme de alguna manera seguro cuando presionaba la mano de Matt entre mis dedos, _al menos no estoy solo…_ me dije, intentando seguir corriendo en medio de ese bosque._ Esto no está funcionando, deberíamos utilizar esta oscuridad a nuestro favor… no servirá de nada seguir intentando escaparnos._

**- Debemos ocultarnos.- me ordenó Mello, por lo que comencé a buscar opciones hasta que vi un buen lugar en el tronco hueco de un árbol.**

**Arrastré a Mello hacia mi escondite. Nos metimos en el pequeño lugar quedando en la posición más comprometedora e incómoda posible. Mello estaba sobre mis piernas y su rostro muy cerca del mío… sentía escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, cada vez que me percataba de la cercanía.**

_Esto es bueno ¿Verdad? Encontramos un lugar en el cual ocultarnos pero…_ digamos que la postura en la que me encontraba con Matt, no era la mejor de todas. Estaba _sentado_ sobre él, con mis piernas abiertas rodeando su cintura, sosteniéndome con mis manos a cada lado de su cuello y mi rostro a milímetros del suyo._ Dios quiere joderme…_

**Su cabello amarillo estaba pegado a su frente, producto de la sudoración excesiva, su pecho se movía con rapidez y no sabía si era por la carrera o producto de nuestra cercanía. Sus manos se apoyaban contra las paredes del tronco hueco, justo por encima de mis hombros, mientras tanto yo no sabía dónde poner las mías y las sentía como un estorbo. Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía y ese extraño perfume, que de repente me rodeó me intoxicaba.**_**Chocolate**_**, pensé, **_**consume tanto que hasta su piel emana un aroma similar**_**, estaba cayendo en trance y me estaba cansando de este juego de tenerlo tan cerca y no atreverme a nada.**

_Maldita sea, estamos demasiado cerca…_ pero si intentaba alejarme, corría el riesgo de que me vieran, por lo que me quedé inmóvil allí, sintiendo cómo mi respiración se tornaba irregular y su aliento rozaba mis labios, tentándome._ No… no puedes…_Esos ojos verdes se clavaban en los míos como preguntándome '¿Qué haremos ahora?', pero la pregunta no tenía nada que ver con nuestra situación de escape, la pregunta en realidad era '¿Puedo acercarme… sólo un poco más?'. Y estuve a punto de ceder, inclinando un poco mi cabeza y acercándome casi imperceptiblemente a él, sólo a un milímetro de dejar mi autocontrol en cualquier lugar, hasta que…

**Escuchamos los pasos y susurros de nuestros perseguidores, sentí el miedo recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Repentinamente rodeé con mis brazos la cintura de Mello, lo empujé hacia mí, para posar una de mis manos en su cabeza y permitir que se ocultara en mi pecho. Yo lentamente me contraje mas en el tronco y le pedí a Dios, aunque no creyera mucho en él, que nos mantuviera a salvo.**

Sentí como mi cuerpo prácticamente se amoldaba al de Matt a lo que una de sus manos presionaba mi cintura y otra me atraía cada vez más logrando que mi mejilla derecha haga contacto con su pecho. Silencié hasta mi respiración y pude sentir contra mi piel el acelerado latir de su corazón… una de mis manos descendió hacia mi pecho, encontré mi crucifijo allí y lo atrapé entre mis dedos. _Ayúdanos…_

**Luces de linterna rojas y blancas, iluminaban la zona de aquel bosque negro mientras yo abrazaba con más fuerza a Mello y él escondía más su rostro en mi pecho. **_**Si no hago algo, nos encontraran**_**, tomé una pequeña piedra que estaba cerca de mí y estirándome la lancé lejos de nuestro escondite.**

Al parecer, lo que había hecho Matt, distrajo lo suficiente a esos hombres, ya que se habían alejado de nosotros. Pero yo permanecía allí, con un movimiento mal realizado de Matt al lanzar la piedra mi rostro había quedado pegado a su cuello y mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Yo continuaba sosteniendo mi rosario con fuerza mientras oía esos pasos difuminarse con el sonido de nuestros corazones.

**Nuestros perseguidores comenzaron a correr en dirección del ruido, alejándose de nosotros, yo suspiré aliviado, para luego percatarme de la tibieza del cuerpo de Mello. Era adictivo y estaba más que seguro que podría vivir allí así con él para siempre, pero digamos que él no pensaba igual, pues apenas escuchó como los hombres se retiraban, se levantó muy rápido, tomó mi mano y salimos de aquel lugar.**

_Debo salir de aquí, _me dije con mi boca rozando su cuello, inspirando su aroma y sintiendo su pulso contra mis labios casi entreabiertos._ Debo…_ presioné la cruz de plata en mi palma _esto no está bien_ salí de allí lo más rápido que pude para después tomar su mano, sacarlo de allí y comenzar a correr una vez más.

**Debíamos caminar toda la noche hacia donde nos indicaba el mapa, en búsqueda de un pequeño claro donde había una choza de comunicaciones, y según lo que había planeado Mello, llegaríamos allí y le daríamos el mensaje a Watari, esto debía hacerse antes de dos días.**

Caminábamos intentando seguir el mapa correctamente ahora oyendo sólo el sonido de los grillos escondidos en medio de los árboles y nuestros pasos apresurados por llegar a destino. Me sentía cansado y mis piernas no querían continuar moviéndose por una inexplicable razón, pero no podíamos quedarnos en medio de la noche solos y sin un lugar en donde refugiarnos. Además debíamos llegar a la cabaña de comunicaciones indicada y enviar urgente el mensaje para Watari, de lo contrario todo terminaría mal, todo empeoraría horriblemente y eso no era para nada conveniente.

**Según lo que indicaba el mapa, teníamos que atravesar varios riachuelos que circulaban por el lugar y adentrarnos más en el aquel bosque antiguo. Pensé que si seguíamos a este ritmo, el cansancio nos mataría antes que los asesinos que nos perseguían, así que me detuve sin soltar la mano de Mello.**

**- Debemos descansar.- dije serio, no podía permitir que armara un berrinche, así que me lance al suelo y comencé a vaciar mi mochila, a ver que conseguía que nos fuera útil para sobrevivir.**

Oí la voz de Matt anunciando que pararíamos y de pronto mi cuerpo se detuvo junto al suyo con un jalón de su mano. _¿En qué carajo piensa? Debemos llegar allí cuanto antes._ Pensé a lo que mis facciones se descolocaban y me preparaba para oponerme.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- dije a lo que observaba cómo él se sentaba en el suelo caprichosamente y esperaba a que yo haga lo mismo._ Eso no sucederá…_- Debemos seguir, levántate.-

- **Mello, no sé si lo notas, pero está oscuro y no podemos ver más allá de nuestras narices, sin contar que nos queda un trecho largo y bastante peligroso que caminar, para llegar a la casa del guardabosque. Es una locura seguir en nuestro estado, debemos descansar.-**_ Descansar… ¿DESCANSAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?_

- Yo no sé si TÚ no lo notas, pero me encuentro en perfecto estado, gracias.- respondí abriendo mis ojos en demasía, esperando lograr algo al menos con mirada nazi._ Demonios, olvidé que en él no causa mucho efecto._

- Mello, debemos recuperarnos un poco, es mejor que…-_ Al demonio…_

- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Matt.- dije sombríamente.- Harás lo que te ordene, así que levántate y camina.-

**- No lo voy hacer.- dije a lo que levantaba la vista y veía cómo la luna llena mostraba un halo blanco.- Lloverá, debemos construir un refugio.- agregué finalmente.**

**- ¿Te crees Tarzán ahora?- exclamó y yo lo ignoré comenzando a buscar ramas y al parecer eso lo molestó aún más.**_Es suficiente, yo me voy al diablo…_**-** Esta bien, quédate, yo me largo.- sentencié comenzando a caminar una vez más.

**Cuando escuché esa simple frase el temor me inundó por completo, por lo que giré, tomé su mano y casi suplicando le pedí.- No te vayas, por favor.- mis ojos, mi cuerpo y todo lo que había en mí le rogaban que se quedara a mi lado.**_ ¿Qué demonios cree que hace?_ Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero cuando volteé me encontré con esos ojos. Sus pupilas negras dilatadas iluminadas por la luna, cubriendo casi por completo sus verdes irises, lo hacían parecer uno de esos cachorros abandonados y mojándose baja la lluvia… parecía un jodido perrito de felpa… un tierno perrito de felpa para mi desgraciada desgracia.

**Él me miro, suspiró y dijo.- Tengo hambre y no me mojaré, así que haz algo.- Esa la respuesta que buscaba, se quedaría conmigo. **_Maldito…_ se podía notar a claras el entusiasmo en sus ojos una vez más…_ jodidos ojos de cachorro mojado…_

**Sonreí y como un digno sirviente, me dediqué a construir un refugio y conseguir comida, que no eran más que unas cuantas moras silvestres, que Mello rechazó y se limitó a comer más chocolate.**

**Escuchamos como la tormenta se aproximaba, el cielo mostraba la furia de una lluvia torrencial así que, decidimos entrar a mi extraño refugio, que consistía en ramas de árbol entretejidas, sostenidas por dos troncos de árbol en forma de Y, y en el suelo, hierbas suaves.**

Observé el improvisado refugio que Matt había construido en cuestión de minutos_ hmp, no parece estar tan mal…_ me dije acercándome y comenzando a inspeccionarlo. Oí truenos y un par de relámpagos nos iluminaron efímeramente, comenzaría a llover en segundos, por lo que simplemente me recosté allí, esperando que el agua al menos no tocase mi cabello, a lo que mis párpados caían por el cansancio. Sí, cuido mi cabello. Demándenme.

**El agua golpeaba las hojas, mientras yo permanecía en estado de alerta, no podía dormir sabiendo que afuera había peligro, así que saqué mi arma y me mantuve en guardia. De un momento a otro desvié la mirada, solo para toparme a Mello profundamente dormido y acurrucado, buscando calor… Me quité mi camisa de rayas y acercándome a él se la coloqué encima, **_**el frio no me afecta y él la necesita mucho más que yo**_**. Cuando mi camisa entró en contacto con su cuerpo, él la abrazó fuertemente y una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Parecía un ángel, mi ángel caído, perfecto, dulce y yo lo protegería.**

Soñaba, y estaba bastante consciente de que lo que veía y sentía en ese momento era sólo un sueño, pero me preguntaba por qué diablos, de todas las personas que conocía, lo estaba soñando a él.

###Sueño###

Hacía frío, era un lugar oscuro y denso, no podía llegar a distinguir nada en medio de la oscuridad, ni siquiera si ponía una de mis manos frente a mis ojos. Me sentía en medio de la nada, solo, y sentía además mis piernas moviéndose en cortos e inciertos pasos, tanteando en la penumbra algún camino que me llevara a la salida. El viento me calaba los huesos, a pesar de no ser una temperatura muy baja. De pronto escuché sigilosos pasos aproximándose a mí y comencé a buscar la dirección de ese sonido, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda a lo que unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura desde atrás, pero en ningún momento me alarmé… la tibieza era gratificante y tranquilizadora. Pude ver de pronto los pálidos brazos que me rodeaban con seguridad y volteé. Me encontré con ese rostro blanco y suave, esos labios curvados en una sonrisa y esos manantiales de color esmeralda que se clavaban en mis gélidos icebergs intentando derretirlos… logrando su cometido. No dudé en cambiar de posición y esta vez envolver con mis brazos su cintura, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y sonriendo ante la calidez de ese abrazo…_ ¿Por qué tú?_

###Fin del sueño###

**La lluvia cesó y los primeros rayos matutinos me indicaron que era momento de levantarme, tenía sed y necesitaba lavar mi rostro, así que dejé a Mello en el refugio y me encaminé a un riachuelo cercano.**

Abrí mis ojos inmediatamente al los susurros lejanos e indiscretos de quienes supuse, eran nuestros perseguidores._ Los malditos nos esperaron…_ me senté y me arrastré fuera del refugio intentando no hacer mucho ruido, esperando encontrarme con Matt, pero al parecer el muy inútil había ido a conseguir agua o algo por el estilo.

- Jodido imbécil…- _¿Preocupación quizá? _murmuré de mala gana y tomé nuestras cosas apresuradamente para comenzar a caminar hacia el arrollo que se encontraba a unos metros de mi posición. Allí lo vi y ni siquiera me molesté en saber qué carajos hacía, simplemente me acerqué a él con impaciencia.

**Busqué un lugar entre las rocas y me aproximé al agua, para hundir mi cara en ella y que el frio me espantara los primeros signos de cansancio. Saqué la cabeza y la agité para volver a repetir el gesto unas dos veces más, a la cuarta vez, sentí como alguien me tomaba por el cuello. Estuve dispuesto a golpearlo, pero automáticamente me di cuenta que era Mello, que me obligaba a correr de nuevo.**

**- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- exclamé mientras Mello me tomaba con fuerza de la mano y me obligaba a correr.**

**- Se acercan.- dijo y yo giré, para ver como unos hombres vestidos de negro, nos seguían con enormes armas.**

- Maldición…- musitó poniéndose de pié de repente para comenzar a huir.

**Corríamos y tratábamos de no dudar en la ruta hasta que **_Mierda, ¿Ahora qué?_**… El fin del camino, una enorme caída de agua, nos cerraba el paso. No sabía qué hacer, pero al parecer Mello si lo sabía. **_Maldición, maldición, maldición! Al diablo… es la única salida que nos queda… _dirigí una mirada al cielo y sonreí_ si quieres que me salve, ya sabes qué hacer. _**Vi en su rostro esa expresión maniática que a todos aterra, **_**no lo puede estar pensando… él… no puede.**_

**- Mello no!- grité, para luego sentir el enorme tirón por mi brazo y mi cuerpo cayendo.**

**Eran como unos seis metros de caída y las gotas golpeaban nuestros cuerpos a medida que caíamos. Junté mis piernas para evitar el golpe y finalmente llegamos al agua, que estaba agitada por la tremenda fuerza de la cascada.**

El vértigo me invadía, pero yo sólo mantenía mis ojos abiertos para intentar recordar dónde caeríamos al final, el viento golpeaba mis mejillas y mi cuerpo, junto con las espesas y heladas gotas de agua que colisionaban con mi piel y me provocaban temblores. El impacto se acercaba, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue cerrar con fuerza mis ojos y con una de mis manos estrujé de Matt a lo que mi derecha aprisionaba el crucifijo de mi rosario con fuerza._ No dejes que muera…_

Mi cuerpo se hundió en la profundidad fría del agua atrayéndome con fuerza al fondo y cerrando mis pulmones de un solo golpe, intenté salir, pero fue completamente en vano, sentía que mi agarre en Matt se debilitaba… al aire se me escapaba y sentía que ya no sería posible para mí salir con vida de esa. El último atisbo de oxígeno fue asimilado y me quedé inmóvil cediendo ante el mareo, cerrando mis ojos, quedándome inconsciente.

**No sabía dónde quedaba el arriba y el abajo, así que me relajé para que mi cuerpo flotara, pero al hacer esto, noté que el agarre de la mano de Mello se hacía más débil y su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al fondo.**

**- Noo!- grité bajo el agua, nadando hacia al fondo y tomándolo por la cintura para sacarlo del agua.**

**Mi mano lesionada y la fuerza de succión del agua me dificultaban el nado, pero como pude logré sacarlo del é con horror que no respiraba, que estaba completamente pálido y sin pulso.**

**- No te atrevas hacerme esto… - comencé la técnica de resucitación **_**Uno dos tres **_**- ¡Mello! Por un demonio…- estaba desesperado, no quería que muriera.- ¡Dios! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- llevé mis labios hacia los suyos, cubrí con mi mano su nariz y le di respiración boca a boca… **_**Uno dos y tres**_**… repetí el conteo golpeando su pecho, y vi que no reaccionaba. Me quedé inmóvil, de rodillas a su lado- ¡Maldita sea, despierta!- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. No podía creer que había fallado, cómo fui tan imbécil de no hacer nada para cuidarlo.**Quise abrir mis ojos, pero me era imposible, quise respirar, pero mis pulmones se negaban a expandirse hasta que escuché una voz…**- Por favor no me dejes,- **_**…**__Por favor no me dejes…_** - por favor,-**_…por favor…_**- por favor…- **_…por favor… _abrí mis ojos de golpe, pero aún no podía respirar y comencé a desesperarme. **Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y de repente, escuché como Mello comenzaba a toser y levantando mi cabeza, se sentó y expulsó toda el agua de su pulmones- Mello!- grité sintiendo alivio inmediatamente abrazándolo con fuerza. Él comenzó a respirar, mientras yo lo levantaba del suelo y lo llevaba en brazos hacia un lugar seguro.** Apenas podía respirar y mi garganta ardía, me sentía mareado y débil, me sentía un inútil, pero de la nada, Matt me estaba cargando en sus brazos y me llevaba hacia otro lugar sin mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo no pude asimilarlo por completo, no pude darle más importancia, ya que si lo hubiese hecho y la situación hubiese sido otra, lo habría golpeado por intentar cargarme._ O quizá no… Demonios._

Habíamos llegado a un espacio un poco más seco y yo de verdad intentaba moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, era como si mi mente estuviese en mi cuerpo, pero como si no pudiese ejercer ningún tipo de poder sobre él. De un momento a otro, Matt me había bajado al suelo y comenzaba a acercarse a mí, luego sentí sus manos levantando mi camiseta mojada y deslizándola hacia arriba con facilidad._ ¡¿Qué diablos cree que hace?_ Aún así, mis intentos por moverme eran inútiles, por lo que sólo podía mirarlo con una expresión algo ausente mientras estornudaba por el frío y él me quitaba la ropa.

**Encendí una pequeña fogata y le quité su ropa húmeda, mientras el comenzaba a estornudar. Calenté un poco de agua y derritiendo una de sus barras húmedas de chocolate, hice una bebida caliente para él.**

**Saqué el mapa y el botiquín de primeros auxilios de nuestras mochilas y puse a secar todo lo que pudiera sernos útil. Cuando terminé, me di cuenta en la incómoda situación que nos encontrábamos. Ambos estábamos en ropa interior, tratando de no morir por el frio, él estornudaba cada dos por tres, mientras yo sentía un alambre de púas rodear mi herida.**

Sabía que Matt estaba haciendo algo, pero aún no lo asimilaba, sólo lo veía ir y venir sacando cosas de nuestros bolsos y demás. Ya no me sentía mal, por lo que me di cuenta de que ése no era el motivo de mi distracción, sólo sabía que no estaba pensando correctamente y segundos después me di cuenta del motivo._ ¿No será porque Matt anda paseándose semidesnudo frente a ti?_ Me dijo de repente una voz dentro de mi cabeza a lo que mis ojos seguían su cuerpo hacia todos lados e intentaba cubrirlo con ruidosos estornudos._ ¡Deja de mirarlo demonios!_ Me grité mientras mi vista escaneaba su cuello, sus brazos, su espalda y…_ ¡Que dejes de mirar, carajo!_ De verdad intentaba concentrarme en otra cosa, pero no era tan fácil hacerlo. De pronto vi que había abierto el botiquín y luchaba con la tapa de una de las botellas.

**Caminé hacia el botiquín, para sacar un poco de antiséptico y limpiarme mi profunda y casi incurable cicatriz. Temblaba como un estúpido, así que no podía destapar el maldito frasco así que lo intenté con mi dientes, pero no surtió efecto y maldiciendo casi me di por vencido, cuando sentí las manos de Mello arrancarme la medicina de las manos.**

**- Eres un imbécil.- me regañó y yo agaché la cabeza. El destapó el antiséptico y comenzó a limpiar mi herida con una mota seca de algodón**_ Gah, vaya excusa para acercarme a él…_** si bien me quejaba por el dolor, me sentía feliz de que él estuviera allí. No podía evitar verlo casi endiosado, era incomodo, pero a la vez tan agradable… **_**Dios creo, creo… creo que me estoy enamorando**_**, veía a Mello y sentía que todo el mundo se detendría si él solo me tocaba.**Limpiaba la herida con algo de incomodidad, ya que todo el tiempo había buscado una distracción y ahora me encontraba junto a él y para el colmo, intentando mirar _sólo_ hacia su brazo…_ Esto es raro,_ me dije ante un extraño sentimiento de preocupación_se supone que esto debe ser superficial… ¿Por qué me importa tanto?_ Mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse y sentí esa maldita sensación de 'mariposas en el estómago'_ ¿Qué mierda? Debo distraerme más… a ver… diré algo…_**- Matt…- Mello captó mi atención.** Él había volteado hacia mí y no pude evitar que esa sensación extraña se haga aún más intensa cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos _Di algo idoota…_- Am… ¿Qué se salvo?-

**- Tus chocolates.- **_¡BIEN!_** - el mapa, el botiquín y…-**_Oh, eso…_** Guardé silencio, cuando vi mi consola PSP, encendida- … ¿mi PSP?- pregunté alejándome de Mello y caminando hacia el aparato.- Se supone que el agua debió destruirla.- agregué, mientras él caminaba detrás de mí. Tomé el aparato y vi como su pantalla brillaba.- No es posible.-**_ ¿Una PSP? Es claro que no es una común, seguramente…_

- ¿Fue un regalo de L?- pregunté con algo de impaciencia a lo que él asentía y me miraba inquisitivamente_ Lógico, los regalos de L siempre son especiales…_- Déjame ver.-** arrancó el aparato de mis manos y comenzó a analizarlo- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, mostrándome el extraño botón que estuve a punto de pulsar.**_¿Un botón con una L? supongo que sabe para qué diantres servirá, ¿O no?_

**- No lo sé.-respondí**_ Que bien…_** Mello clavó sus ojos en mí y tomando valor, accionó el botón.**_ Sólo hay una forma de saberlo…_

**La pantalla del aparato parpadeó, para luego mostrarnos una L gótica, presionamos de nuevo el botón y la pantalla volvió a parpadear, para luego proyectar un mensaje **_**'Efecto mariposa… Bienvenido, Matt… tu ubicación es…' **_**Un mapa de la zona se desplegó y mostró con un botón rojo y pulsante nuestra actual posición… **_**'Enviando mensaje…'**_observé la pequeña y brillante pantalla, ése seguramente sería nuestro boleto de salida a toda la basura por la que corrientemente estábamos pasando.

**- Es un GPS y un rastreador- dije- Watari vendrá por nosotros.- Mello me ignoró por completo y dijo pensativamente…**

**- ¿Efecto mariposa?- me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, pues pensé que el sabría de esto.**_ ¿Por qué el mensaje de bienvenida es este?_

**- Si.- respondí- Es una teoría de la conexión de las cosas. Se le dice efecto mariposa, pues se cree que el aleteo de una mariposa en algún lado del mundo, produce una tormenta en el otro lado.-**

- Lo sé, lo sé… Causa-efecto.- _es que simplemente sería estúpido que no lo sepa si soy un estudiante de Wammy's…_ pensé rodando mis ojos.

**- Eso creo.- respondí.**

- Ambos escuchamos que ese mocoso afirmaba ser un niño de Wammy's, pero Watari me dijo que no existía registro de algún otro chico albino o con su descripción en los orfanatos, aparte de Near.- _No me parece extraño que esté sucediendo todo lo que sucede, si es como yo lo pienso._

**- ¿Si no es un niño de Wammy's?- pregunté.**

- Entonces es un niño que _intentó_ entrar a Wammy's.- dije sin pensarlo dos veces. _Ese pendejo sólo fue un intento fallido y ahora busca desquitarse con nosotros…_

**- Un niño cuya inteligencia excepcional fue ignorada y fue tratado…-**

**- Como un chico común, enviado a otro orfanato.- completó Mello.**

**- El aleteo de la mariposa puede considerarse como una falla en alguna prueba…- dije.**

**- Y su efecto, es el secuestro de los príncipes de la iglesia.- agregó Mello una vez más.**

**- Solo quiere un poco de atención.- dije, cuando un sonido llamo mi atención- Es hora de movernos.- Tomé la mano de Mello y las balas comenzaron a llover de nuevo.**_Ay, maldición… no planean dejarnos en paz…_ dije para mis adentros, comenzando a tomar las cosas apresuradamente para echarnos a correr otra vez.

**Tomamos nuestra ropa, la PSP, y nuestras mochilas para comenzar a correr.**

**- ¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó Mello mientras yo le seguía el paso en ropa interior.**_ Convengamos que correr semidesnudo no es lo más cómodo del mundo…_ me dije intentando no caer por culpa de mis torpes pasos.

**- Según esto, debemos tomar a la derecha para llegar hacia el claro.-**

**Corríamos desesperados y de un momento a otro me detuve y dispare, hacia una pequeña rama que sostenía, hojas y troncos desprendidos de un árbol mayor. El disparo fue certero y todo el desperdicio cayó sobre uno de nuestros perseguidores.**

_Diablos, me siento inútil…_ no supe muy bien qué hacer, pero tomé mi arma y comencé con un intento de volar de un tiro a uno de los hombres que nos perseguían, como era de esperarse, fallé y maldije a medio mundo entre inaudibles susurros.

**Mello por su parte se detuvo y disparó hacia su derecha, haciendo que unos de nuestros perseguidores se asustara, tropezara y cayera.**_ Bien, no lo maté pero es uno menos…_

**El claro ya era visible, cuando escuchamos un helicóptero sobrevolar, la zona.** Al fin habíamos llegado, y pude ver uno de los helicópteros de L justo arriba de nosotros a lo que corríamos con más fuerza.

**- Watari.- murmuré y tomé la mano de Mello acelerando el paso.**

**Llegamos al claro, mientras que nuestros perseguidores nos rodeaban. Levantamos las manos y de repente, escuchamos disparos provenir del helicóptero. Uno a uno los sujetos cayeron, mientras una escalera de desplegaba del helicóptero.**_¿Francotiradores? No, ese es Watari seguramente._ Pensé sorprendido ante la certeza de cada disparo, no era la primera vez que era testigo de las habilidades del anciano.

**- Suban.- nos ordenó la inconfundible voz de Watari.**

El vehículo descendió lo suficiente y yo trepé hacia el interior para después tomar la mano de Matt y ayudarle a subir conmigo.**El helicóptero comenzó a elevarse y pudimos ver a lo lejos la casa donde nos habíamos refugiado, cuando de repente una explosión la envolvió en llamas.**

**- Delacroix estaba allí…- le dije a Watari.**_ Es cierto, la monja desgraciada esa aún continuaba en la casa, pero es muy probable que la hayan matado ya… de todas formas debería asegurarme…_

**- ¿Está muerta?- preguntó Mello, pero mi viejo amigo nos ignoró, dando una orden al piloto que nos sacara de allí.**La extraña manera de actuar de Watari me sorprendió, había optado por voltear y hacer como que no había oído mi pregunta._Esa maldita escapó_ elucubré con ira y entronando mis ojos hacia el anciano._ ¿De verdad habrá logrado escapar?_

**Había sido un infierno, pero al menos estábamos lejos del bosque negro. Estábamos en ropa interior y bastante casados, pero al menos habíamos podido burlarnos de la muerte y descifrar el efecto mariposa.**

_El tsunami se desatará en cualquier momento…_


	21. Chapter 21:Infiltrados

**Capítulo 21: Infiltrados**

El helicóptero avanzaba y Nick era nuestro piloto, como había supuesto, Watari había sido nuestro francotirador en esa ocasión y en ese momento se encontraba con Matt y conmigo en la cabina adjunta. Todo estaba en silencio y el viejo sólo se dedicaba a mirarnos, pude notar cómo su vista se había quedado pegada en Matt, derramando dudas y esperando que el pelirrojo a mi lado las contestara, pero al parecer Matt no entendía qué era lo que Watari deseaba preguntarle y para ser sincero, yo tampoco…

**Sentía algo de dolor, pero en definitiva todo se me olvidaba, al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de mi viejo amigo sobre mí. Dudas y tal vez algo de desconcierto, se mostraban entre ceja y ceja del anciano con complejo de Yoda… **_**Estoy muerto**_** pensé, pues no reconocía esa mirada, a pesar de tener años conociendo a Watari…**

Había una algo extraño en su mirada, sus oscuros ojos sólo demostraban desconcierto y sus intentos de descifrar nuestra situación, hasta que…

- Chicos… am… ¿Por… por qué están… semidesnudos?- Sí, efectivamente… QUISE MORIR._ Maldita sea, no me había dado cuenta de eso antes,_ y para colmo estaba sentado demasiado cerca de Matt, quien en ese instante se puso notablemente rojo a lo que yo me alejaba un poco de él.** Bingo, grité internamente, al escuchar la pregunta formarse, y fue en ese instante cuando vi mi precaria situación, estaba en ropa interior… por segunda vez en mi vida, mostraba más piel que ropa, frente a Mello y… Con el rabillo de mi ojo capté su cuerpo en la misma situación. **_**Demonios**_**, los colores se me subieron al rostro, mientras mi cerebro trataba de armar al menos una excusa decente.**

**- Am… Es que, W-Watari…-** _**Dios, di algo, algo coherente, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?... **__Matt, déjame decirte que NO estás ayudando mucho…_ rodé mis ojos con algo de hastío mientras los ojos de Watari se abrían en demasía y enarcaba sus grises cejas aún más desconcertado que antes. _**Maldición ya cambio la mirada, **_**a esa mirada que mostraba, que no me creía o que las dudas crecían exponencialmente**_**.- **_**Yo... Mello y... puff...- continúe explicándome fallidamente cuando Mello intervino.**

- Caímos de una jodida cascada y toda nuestra ropa se mojó, no quisimos morir de hipotermia, así que nos la quitamos, pero no sabíamos que esos desgraciados continuaban persiguiéndonos.- dije sin tomarme un segundo para respirar a lo que el viejo terminaba de asimilar las cosas y Matt asentía sin parar._**Dios gracias, por eso estás antes que yo en la línea de sucesión… **_**pensé mientras asentía, como esos perritos que decoran los autos y que todo lo que hacen es mover la cabeza de arriba abajo… **_Demonios…_ no sabía por qué diablos me sentía tan avergonzado, pero al menos le había explicado un poco las cosas a Watari, aún así en la cabina se sólo respiraba incomodidad y el silencio que se produjo, no ayudaba en nada.

**Después de la explicación de Mello, todo quedo en silencio, solo produciéndose el horrible ruido de las hélices del helicóptero… **_**Debo desviar la atención y sobre todo entender a qué nos enfrentamos...**_

- ¿A-a dónde vamos?- escuché preguntar a Matt._ Wow, hizo algo conveniente._

- Nos dirigimos hacia el refugio a donde debían ir…-una molesta y aguda alarma resonó de pronto- en realidad, ya llegamos, prepárense para descender.- Matt y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y una vez que el vehículo tocó tierra bajamos de allí. Frente a nosotros había una cabaña similar a la anterior, y al parecer ya había alguien allí dentro, ya que las luces estaban encendidas.

_**C**_**uando bajamos del helicóptero, note que no éramos los únicos en casa, apreté con fuerza mi arma contra mi pecho y el temor recorrió mi cuerpo. **_**No debo separarme de Mello...**_

Ni bien estuvimos en la entrada, Watari nos llevó a nuestra habitación en esa casa y nos pidió que tomáramos un baño y luego vallamos a la sala, ambos asentimos y parecía que nos diría algo más, pero su celular sonó de repente y el anciano se limitó a hacer una reverencia y cerrar la puerta, dejándonos solos una vez más.

**Conocía a Watari desde hace algo de tiempo, el podía ser la persona más paciente del mundo, eso implicaba que sentía más urgencia por contestar una llamada que quedarse con sus dos protegidos recién rescatados… Mis pensamientos me envolvían cuando noté que Mello, **_**demonios, él… dios… **_**Suspiré casi inaudiblemente, al ver su piel blanca y suave sin ninguna protección. Unas ganas locas sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el mío, me llenaron de pronto. **_**Concéntrate Matt, solo concéntrate, imagínate cosas horribles, imagina que su piel no es tan suave, imagina que él no está en ropa interior, imagina que no es tan... tan… Oh, sólo imagina que no te gusta… deja de mirarlo!**_**.. gritaba mi ya rota conciencia, pues no podía, no podía negarlo ya…él me gusta por un demonio…**

_Qué extraño…_ me dije mientras daba media vuelta y me metía al baño de inmediato para evitar palabras con Matt, que al parecer sólo se limitaba a mirarme de arriba abajo cada vez que podía y lo único que lograba era ponerme más incómodo de lo que ya estaba._ Mierda, acabo de recordar una vez más que estoy en ropa interior…_

- Entraré primero.- sentencié de mala gana... mientras abría el grifo de agua caliente y comenzaba a llenar la tina.

- E-está bien… como quieras.- respondió Matt evitando mirarme a los ojos y manteniéndose inmóvil frente a mí. **Su voz grave y ronca, me sacó de mis sueños, **_**diablos lo he vuelto a incomodar...**_** pensé mientras golpeaba mi dura testa, con mi mano… **_**Mejor lo dejo solo...**_ Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré la puerta y esperé a que el vapor nublara la pequeña habitación mientras yo comenzaba a relajarme como lo hacía en Wammy's y luego de asegurar la cerradura me quité la única prenda que llevaba para sumergirme en la tibieza del agua mientras las rápidas gotas de la ducha me daban una tranquilizante bienvenida._Esto de verdad me hacía falta…_ me dije luego de dejar escapar un suspiro algo audible para después hundir mi cabeza en la tina para comenzar a lavar mi cabello.

**Tome asiento en mi cama y suspiré… **_**esto va ser más difícil de lo que me imagine… Él me atrae demasiado, parezco un maldito imán… **_**Escuché unos pasos, pequeños y tímidos, no podría ser otra persona que Watari.**

**Me levanté y ajuste mis ropa interior, sin ninguna razón aparente y esperé que mi amigo se detuviera en el umbral de nuestra habitación.**

**- Hola Matt.- me saludó el anciano y yo hice una reverencia.- Sé que no tienen ropa, así que traje un cambio para cada uno de ustedes.- Levantó el atuendo negro de Mello y me lo extendió.- Por favor entrégasela después que salga del baño y apresúrense tengo que comunicarles algo.- Watari terminó de hablar y yo me extrañé un poco, jamás me había pedido que me apresurara para o por algo, más preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza, mientras sostenía en mis manos la ropa de Mello… **_**esto está raro.**_

Pasaron sólo unos minutos y yo estaba listo para largarme, por lo que detuve la lluvia de agua y con un paso hacia el costado, salí de allí y…_ esperen… DIABLOS, NO TENGO ROPA! _Comencé a buscar por todos lados algo para cubrirme, hasta que al fin encontré algo en uno de los compartimientos de un pequeño armario cerca de la puerta._ Esto será suficiente… CREO_ supuse sacando del lugar una toalla mediana algo corta y envolviéndomela en la cintura mientras rogaba a todos los santos que no se resbalase. _Ay mierda… para colmo Matt está afuera_ pensé rodando mis ojos y sintiendo una extraña ola de vergüenza e incomodidad golpearme de pronto, pero ya no había nada que hacer, debía abrir la puerta_ No me quedaré a vivir aquí como un jodido imbécil y tampoco pediré ayuda…_

**Escuché como el agua dejaba de correr dentro del baño, **_**seguramente Mello ya terminó de asearse, así que será mejor que le entregue esto, antes de que se enfade**_**… Levanté mi mano para golpear la puerta y… Eso paso…**

En el momento en el que giré el picaporte y atraje la puerta hacia mí, me encontré con Matt justo frente a mí preparado para golpear la madera, y avisarme algo quizá._ No tiene caso que le pregunte a la nada por qué demonios esto me pasa a mí…_ **De la impresión o el susto mis ojos se abrieron demás, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que tenía a Mello frente a mí, con una pequeña toalla, cubriendo **_**esa**_** parte de su anatomía… **_**Demonios, hoy moriré,**_** pensé estúpidamente, incapaz de moverme, pues lo observaba detenidamente, **_**Dios, es tan perfecto…**_** Un aleteo extraño se sintió en mi estómago, junto a esas ganas de estar más y más cerca de él, se apoderaron de mí… **Y como si fuera condenadamente poco, sentí que la toalla resbalaba de mi cintura descubriéndome unos centímetros, pero GRACIAS a uno de mis reflejos, la sostuve antes de asesinar mi orgullo para siempre. _**NOooo! **_**Gritéinternamente al notar cómo la toalla de Mello se resbalaba de su lugar… **_**Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo… **_**trataba con todas mis fuerzas de pensar en algo que me distrajera, pero no podía concentrarme en nada. **_**Al menos deja de mirarlo, creerá que eres un pervertido oportunista**_**, pensé así que me limité a mirar hacia todos lados… **Matt estaba callado y al parecer no sabía hacia dónde mirar…

- Am… ¿Te mueves?- dije con tono sarcástico, haciendo un ademán con mi mano derecha para que despejara el camino de una buena vez, y él dio un paso al costado para que yo avance.** Yo no sabía que decir, todo me parecía tan raro, me sentía avergonzado y condenadamente atraído hacia él… No sabía ni si quiera cómo comportarme, y era más que evidente que cuando eso pasaba, comenzaba a decir idioteces…**

- P-perdón… yo, eh Watari… e-es que él…-_ ¿?_ -dijo… d-dijo que… ¡TOMA!- traía en una de sus manos un conjunto de ropa al parecer, y lo había encajado bajo uno de mis brazos en un momento indefinido, para luego meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta rápidamente, dejándome afuera.

**Cerré la puerta del baño y me recosté sobre el duro trozo de madera. **_**Idiota, soy un maldito idiota... **_**golpeaba débilmente mi cabeza contra la puerta, mientras me decía a mismo **_**seguramente Mello creerá que soy una especie de pervertido o algo así… demonios, tendré suerte si al menos me vuelve hablar.**_** Suspiré y llevé mis manos a mi rostro, **_**necesito una ducha fría…**_

**Abrí la toma del agua fría, me quité la ropa interior y sin pensarlo mucho me metí debajo de la lluvia. Las gotas de agua me golpeaban, y levanté mi rostro hacia ellas para que cayeran sobre mi frente,**_** lo necesitaba, necesitaba este baño…**_

Me quedé estático por unos momentos sosteniendo las cosas y luego de segundos me dirigí hacia una de las camas para cambiarme. Minutos después, me encontraba vestido con una playera negra algo suelta y sin mangas, uno de mis jeans negros y Converses blancas y negras. Estaba secando mi cabello con la toalla, pero el aburrimiento no dejaba de molestarme, por lo que me puse de pié de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, me encaminé hacia las escaleras para bajarlas y encontrarme con Nick sentado en uno de los sofás, y Watari hablado con Dupond._ ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?_ Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras y una vez que me vieron me acerqué aún más a ellos.

**Cerré la ducha lentamente mientras pensaba **_**tal vez sería bueno explicarle a Mello por qué me quedé como un idiota viéndolo, pero ¿Cómo podría explicar algo que yo mismo no puedo entender? **_**Era muy extraño, era complicado, pero al mismo tiempo tan agradable, poder estar a su lado **_**Dios tengo problemas**_**, pensé cuando de repente escuche la voz de Mello, ya no estaba en la habitación… **_**Maldición está en problemas…**_

**Me coloqué mi ropa interior y salí del baño tomando lo demás para ponérmelo mientras salía de la habitación, tropezando y de vez en cuando cayendo enredado **_**Soy un maldito torpe.**_

- ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?- pregunté con un tono algo alto. Watari, me miró, pero justo cuando estuvo listo para responderme, la monja lo interrumpió.

- No deberías hacer tanto ruido, la hermana Clare está descansando.-_ Clare… ¿CLARE?_ En el segundo en que escuché ese nombre por poco pierdo el control a lo que mis ojos recorrían frenéticamente toda la habitación buscando alguna…_ allí hay una puerta de habitación entreabierta_ pensé mirando hacia el cuarto junto a la cocina. Sin decir más, corrí hacia allí y lo primero que vi, fue a esa maldita zorra recostada en la cama tranquilamente, con un respirador artificial y sueros conectados a sus brazos. No tenía voz para gritarle todo lo que se merecía, no supe descifrar si Watari lo sabía, pero esa maldita había estado a punto de entregarnos a los cómplices del enano mugroso que había comenzado todo. Al instante Dupond y el anciano entraron en la habitación conmigo.

**Bajé las escaleras a todas velocidad, tropezando, buscaba esos cabellos rubios, pero lo único que pude ver era una puerta entre abierta y… Su voz… **_**Mello…**_

- ¿Qué demonios hace esta desgraciada aquí?- pregunté con ira dirigiendo mi más mortal mirada hacia Watari y la mujer que se encontraba su lado.

- Mello…- de repente noté que esa zorra abrió los ojos interrumpiendo mi interrogatorio y por poco me le lanzo encima.

- ¡TÚ!- Watari de un momento a otro me sostenía para que no me acercara ni un poco más a Delacroix y la asesinara definitivamente.

**De repente escuché a Watari clamando por que el chico se calmara, **_**¿Qué demonios pasa?**_

- ¡MELLO TRANQUILÍZATE!- me gritaba Watari mientras yo luchaba por liberarme de su agarre, por poco lográndolo, a lo que Delacroix recobraba de a poco la conciencia. Sus ojos se habían abierto completamente y se clavaban en mí mientras ella se sentaba de a poco quitándose el respirador con dificultad y su mirada se humedecía a lo que comenzaba a temblar.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!- exclamé perdiendo completamente la paciencia, sólo a centímetros de la cama, pero algo sucedió… en el instante en que me escapé de los brazos de Watari y estuve a milímetros de esa mujer, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y comenzó a llorar.

**Llegué hasta la habitación justo a tiempo, para ver como el rubio se aproximaba a la mujer con el mayor instinto asesino… **_**Mello no, **_**pensé pero lo más increíble sucedió, ella lo abrazó y estalló en llanto, **_**¿Seré yo o esta bipolar está tocando a Mello?**_

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Juro que no quise hacer lo que hice! ¡Ellos la tenían! ¡Ellos iban a matarla y yo… yo no podía permitirlo!- estaba desconcertado, estaba tieso e inmóvil y no podía reaccionar a lo que pasaba y de repente, giré hacia el umbral de la entrada al cuarto encontrándome con Matt, con su atuendo usual y su rojizo cabello algo húmedo, parado allí con una expresión por demás sorprendida mientras la monja suplicaba perdón e intentaba tranquilizarse.

**No sé cómo o cuando llegue a estar detrás de Mello, pero resulta que estaba batallando con la mujer para que lo soltara y no lo tocara. Las razones eran más que obvias, aunque un sentimiento para mi desconocido surgió de la nada.**

No supe muy bien en qué momento había sucedido, pero Matt se encontraba detrás de mí intentando que esa mujer me suelte. Una vez que al fin me separó de ella, Dupond se acercó y la abrazó por un momento, trató de consolarla y que no se moviera demasiado por todas las heridas que tenía; uno de sus brazos estaba vendado, su hombro derecho también y su rostro tenía algunas marcas de cortes y golpes, por lo que vi. Yo permanecía tenso e intentando entender qué demonios sucedía, estaba tan abstraído que no me había dado cuenta de que los brazos de Matt aún rodeaban mi torso y podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído izquierdo, por lo que, de un extraño sobresalto, di un paso hacia adelante alejándome de él mientras mies mejillas comenzaban a arder.

**Conocía esa expresión en el rostro de Mello, sabía que de un momento a otro explotaría, así que de manera inconsciente mis brazos rodearon su cintura y mi respiración más calmada, intentaba bajar su nivel de alerta.**

**Trataba de entender lo que sucedía, pero el temor y el desconcierto en mi crecía cada medio segundo, así que abrazaba a Mello con más fuerza, hasta que de un momento a otro, él me empujó un poco y se alejó de mí… **_**de nuevo el vacio.**_

- Quiero que alguien me diga ahora qué diablos pasa.- demandé para distraerme a lo que Watari se acercaba a mí como previniendo que mi ataque regrese.** La orden del segundo sucesor al trono de L se escuchó y hasta yo necesitaba que me explicaran, cómo esta mujer había sobrevivido y para colmo de males, pedía perdón.**

- Niño, deberías calmarte por un momento y regresar luego, la hermana Clare no está en condiciones de…-

- No, tienen derecho a saber por qué actué de esa manera, deben perdonarme.- dijo ella interrumpiendo a Dupond.- Es que… ellos tienen a mi hermana menor…- afirmó con la voz entrecortada.- Ella es superdotada, al igual que ustedes y fue secuestrada por ese niño… m-me dijeron que… que la única forma de que regresara conmigo era que le entregara a los sucesores de L… y-y tuve que hacerlo… o la asesinarían.- _algo no cuadra, para eso hubiesen secuestrado al mugroso de Near y nos hubieran ahorrado la molestia._

_**Near, **_**pensé, **_**el seguramente correrá riesgo**_**, miré a Watari inquisitivamente, pero él no cambió su expresión, como si estuviese esperando que la verdad terminara de salir a la luz por su cuenta.**

- ¿Y por qué no fueron por Near también entonces?- pregunté con voz sombría.

- Dijeron que… que sólo querían a M, en realidad sólo los buscaban a ustedes… n-no entiendo nada más, no me lo dijeron, sólo sé que no querían a alguien que sea _como_ L.- hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas.- D-de verdad lo siento… jamás quise que algo les sucediera… cada vez que los veía… m-me recordaban tanto a ella… No quise que nada malo les pase desde el principio y de verdad estoy arrepentida…- sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir una vez más, pero no quise permanecer allí, simplemente di media vuelta y abandoné la habitación, Watari y Matt me siguieron al parecer y cerraron la puerta de la habitación dejando allí a Delacroix y a Dupond con ella para que la calmase.

_**Solo quieren a M, alguien como L,**_** todo de repente comenzó a encajar, recordé cuando estuve en las catacumbas y el evidente interés del albino sobre Mello, algo no está bien, algo no cuadra, hay algo que no nos dicen.**

- Mello, debes entender un poco la situación de la hermana Clare…-

- No necesito oír esto Watari...- dije para continuar mi camino hacia la habitación, **la respuesta de Mello fue tajante y dejó en claro, lo que quería y lo que no. Yo exhalé pesadamente y le hice una seña a mi amigo, esperando que entendiera que no podía alejarme de Mello, pues ahora él era un blanco… **supe que Matt me seguía, pero de repente, el celular del anciano resonó… **escuché de nuevo ese sonido, una llamada al celular de Watari, **_**demonios algo me dice que no están bien las cosas… **_algo extraño pasaba aún así, él no respondía a la llamada esta vez, y Matt y yo nos habíamos quedado estáticos allí, esperando a que conteste en caso de que sea L, pero él simplemente hizo una reverencia, se disculpó y se dirigió al patio trasero con rapidez, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el celular dejó de sonar. _**Llamadas privadas, la resurrección de la monja, esto esta raro, **_**pensé cuando vi a Watari alejarse de nosotros y caminar hacia el patio trasero para contestar la llamada. **Miré a Matt a los ojos y tomé su mano,_** oh diablos, conozco esa mirada, **_**me dije sintiendo cómo Mello tomaba mi mano.** Comencé a arrastrarlo hacia nuestra habitación_ si esta casa es igual a la otra, podremos oír algo desde la ventana que da al patio trasero_ pensé caminando con más velocidad. Subimos las escaleras y cuando llegamos al cuarto, cerré la puerta tras nosotros y aún con Matt de la mano me acerqué silenciosamente a la ventana. **Era extraño lo que sucedía, pero más extraña era la actitud de Mello… No quería espiar a mi amigo y pensé que todo esto era una mala idea, pero lo peor, era que mi conciencia decía, que tal vez era el momento de explicarle que ahora él era el blanco. Llene mis pulmones de aire y como un susurro dije…**

- Mello…- en el momento en que intentó hablar, me acerqué peligrosamente a él y con una de mis manos cubrí sus labios para intentar oír lo que decía Watari. **No pude hablar, cuando vi cómo Mello se acercaba a mí y colocaba una de sus manos sobres mis labios, tragué grueso y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, **_**ya conoce mi punto débil…**_** me limité a escuchar y a tratar de entender lo que pasaba.**

- No, no lo saben aún…- _¿Habla de nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos? -_ No, pero no es muy seguro hablar aquí… sí, lo siento… Adiós, cuídate.- la llamada finalizó y cuando escuché a Watari entrando nuevamente a la casa, dejé respirar a Matt.**Estaba desconcentrado, pues aun tenía a Mello muy cerca y su mano sobre mis labios, en ese momento juro que no era capaz ni de recordar mi nombre, pero aun así pude recordar el suyo.**

- M-Mello…-

- Matt, necesito que hagas algo.- interrumpí. _Debo hacer que coopere de alguna forma… _necesitaba saber qué le pasaba a Watari _¿Pero qué sucede si se niega?..._ maquiné algo preocupado, _Extorsión…_ sonreí para mis adentros._** ¿Hacer algo?**_** me pregunté sin saber de qué se trataba el pedido y de cierta forma preocupado por lo que pasaría, pues Mello tenía esa expresión en su rostro, esa típica cara que pone cuando va hacer algo que seguramente no me terminará gustando. Aun así asentí, y traté de enfocarme de nuevo en la situación, pero de pronto me di cuenta que no había entendido muy bien la conversación de Watari.**

- ¿De qué hablaba Watari?- me preguntó algo confundido.

- Eso justamente quiero saber y tú lo averiguarás.- afirmé sentándome en mi cama a lo que el pelirrojo me seguía y se sentaba a mi lado. _**¿Estás hablando conmigo? soy un inútil y lo sabes, solo sirvo para carne de cañón y para fumar como una chimenea… maldición.**_

**- ¿Yo?- pregunté viendo a los lados, por si acaso había alguien más útil en la habitación.**

- Exacto, tú tienes una mejor relación con el viejo, además al parecer hablaba de algo importante… hablaba con L.- dije sonriendo maléficamente. _**Momento, momento… Escuchamos la misma conversación y a mí no me pareció que fuera L, sin contar que mi relación con Watari, podía considerarse tan cálida como un iceberg… él hablaba yo guardaba silencio, jamás me atreví a buscarlo a él para conversar.**_

**- ¿Cómo quieres que lo averigüe? Además ¿Cómo sabes que hablaba con L?-** _Dios, si tan sólo prestara más atención a los detalles…_

- Matt, eres lento… ¿Has oído alguna vez a Watari hablando por celular?- pregunté comenzando a balancear mis piernas sosteniéndome con mis manos detrás de mí y llevando mis ojos a los de Matt mientras mi sonrisa se incrementaba._** Tiene esa sonrisa, oh por dios esto no está bien… **_**de todas formas sus preguntas estaban cargadas de una lógica apabullante.**

- Am… S-supongo…- respondió él algo nervioso.

- No sé si lo hayas notado pero él es algo frío con las demás personas, hasta con Roger… digo, es educado, pero no _amable._- Me acerqué a Matt lo suficiente como para susurrar cerca de su oído, como en un secreto.** Sentí como el aliento tibio de Mello rosaba con mi oído, era extraño y atemorizante cuando entraba en la modalidad detective logrando me sonroje solo con ese mínimo contacto.**- Además, el sólo le dice cosas como _'cuídate'_ a L.- me alejé un poco y noté que Matt estaba demasiado sonrojado e intentaba desviar la mirada._ Gah, demonios, debo pensar más en mi forma de actuar con él…_** Era lógico, como ya había pensado Watari es un iceberg y la única persona, de la cual habla con cierto agrado y hasta cariño era con L, pero a pesar de eso, tenía mis dudas **_**o es el efecto de Mello sobre mí.**_

- ¿S-sí?-

- Mhm… Hay algo que L considera que no debemos saber, pero yo creo que es algo importante y aquí entras tú.- empujé suavemente su pecho con mi índice y sonreí otra vez, pero luego cambié de expresión a una más seria.** Su dedo se dirigió a mi pecho y lo seguí con la mirada, cuando sentí como se materializaba un leve empujón, era una orden y yo debía acatarla, aunque no me agradara mucho**- Ve a hablarle y pregúntale qué diablos pasa.-

**- P-pero Mello, yo… no sé cómo…- tartamudeé, pues era un hecho importante que era yo y que posiblemente tendría mejores resultados si mandara a un mimo hablar con el anciano.**

- Sinceramente yo tampoco, ve y pídele cigarrillos o háblale de un libro o de un videojuego, ni idea… pero tenemos que saber que sucede, no estoy dispuesto a que nos… _me_ tengan como marioneta y sin saber por qué diablos pasa lo que pasa.-

**- Pero…- traté de refutar, de decir que no había nada interesante de qué hablar entre nosotros cuando vi a Mello ponerse de pie y tomarme por la camiseta.**

Me puse de pié y lo tomé del cuello de la camiseta atrayéndolo hacia mí.- Ahora ve e intenta averiguar algo.- lo acerqué aún más a mí y clavé mis ojos en los suyos._** ¿Qué trata de hacer? ¿Intimidarme? No es necesario, ponerse en ese plan,**_**aunque debía admitir que nuestra cercanía, me estaba metiendo en un inusual trance y mis labios comenzaban a buscar los suyos… Su voz resonó por toda la habitación**- Prométeme que me dirás TODO lo que te dijo, Matt.- susurré bastante cerca de sus labios, _(¿extorsión?) _esperando mi respuesta.**Sus labios estaban tan cerca y quise… Quise... besarlo de nuevo.**

- E-está bien…- **Terminé por ceder**_**, ¿Quién pude resistírsele? Maldición soy un débil…**_dijo él finalmente, para después pasar saliva con dificultada lo que yo lo liberaba y lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

**- ¿Ahora?- pregunté inseguramente, además no quería alejarme de él en ese momento.**

- Sip, suerte.- terminé por decir dejándolo fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta._ Ahora sólo me queda esperar._

**Bajé de las escaleras con dudas, en busca de Watari, mientras repetía preguntas básicas.**

'_**¿Cómo está el clima?', '¿Está bueno para la pesca?', '¿Qué te parece Assasin Creed? Buen juego…' y después de esas preguntas soltaría '¿Qué demonios está pasando?'**_** era un buen plan o al menos el único que tenia, pues no sabía de qué podría hablar con Watari **_**¿Calentamiento global? El agujero de la capa de ozono…-**_** Maldición, estoy perdido… -murmuré cuando salí de la casa hacia el patio trasero de la misma**

**- Solo debes encontrarte.- escuché ese inconfundible tono. Watari estaba sentado en una pequeña silla en el patio, con sus manos apoyadas en su firme bastón, mientras veíamos caer la tarde.- Dime joven Matt, ¿Por qué estás perdido?- sus ojos nobles y profundos, me incitaban a confesarle la verdad, pero en cambio guardé un silencio sepulcral. Él suspiró y me ofreció una silla que estaba, justo a su derecha- Siéntate Matt, hazme compañía.- no lo medité, solo obedecí y tomé asiento en aquella silla, mientras sentía que en un instante sería juzgado.- Sabes, los años pasan, los niños crecen y yo me vuelvo un anciano.-**

**- Un anciano con muchas habilidades.- me atreví a decir, mientras mi maestro y casi mi padre hablaba con nostalgia.**

**- Durante mi vida, he visto muchas cosas y he aprendido a reconocer muchas otras, como miradas, acciones y hasta los tímidos contactos entre dos personas que sienten más que una fuerte amistad.- pronunció mi anciano amigo mientras yo me decía a mi mismo:**_** bien Matt te han descubierto, eres un maldito imbécil evidente…**_**- Dime Matt, ¿Por qué?- la pregunta estaba fuera de contexto y yo tuve que inventar una excusa en ese instante.**

**- Él está antes que yo en la línea de sucesión y mi deber es protegerlo y asegurar que pueda estar allí cuando L decida.- contesté agachando la cabeza.**

**- Ya veo joven Matt, me imagino que eso mismo sucedería si L hubiese tomado la decisión de transferirte al lado de Near, para el siguiente caso.- contestó mi amigo clavando sus ojos en mí. Yo me encogí de hombros y pensé que jamás sería lo mismo, que no podía estar lejos de Mello y con el simple hecho de imaginarlo la desesperación ya comenzaba invadirme como a un niño dependiente, pero debía ocultarlo, podría ser juzgado y separado de Mello y no quería eso.**

**- Supongo.- respondí sin mucho alarde.**

**- Los sentimientos humanos son interesantes, a pesar de ser niños genios, y de que muchos de ustedes tengan una forma peculiar de ver el mundo, sus sentimientos y emociones no cambian ¿Por qué, Matt?-**

**- Porque no podemos dejar de sentir, porque aunque sea confuso y poco correcto, nos negamos a dejar de sentir…- las palabras se atropellaban en mis labios y lentamente comencé a admitir lo que sentía, era más que atracción, era más que una ganas indescriptibles de besarlo, era la necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidarlo y si era necesario dar mi vida sin importar que no me lo agradecería, o que no me amara.**

**- Amor.- Watari completó lo que yo quería decir. Suspiró profundamente y me miró, yo no podía ver sus ojos, me sentía un poco avergonzado por fallarle, pues yo no quería ser un sucesor de L, solo quería estar con Mello.- El mismo sentimiento que se manifiesta en diversas formas, el mismo sentimiento que nos hace tomar decisiones.- Watari posó su mano en mi hombro y yo levanté la mirada, mi viejo amigo me sonrió y asintió, como si entendiera lo que me sucedía.- Le pediré a L que no te transfiera, que desde instante serás el compañero de Mello.- Sonreí y me sentí agradecido con él.- Ahora, me imagino que Mello te envió para que me preguntaras, cuál era el gran problema que me preocupa.- Yo abrí mis ojos de par en par y pasé saliva con algo de dificultad.- No soy un tonto, Matt- Lo vi de reojo- Wammy's no es la única casa para niños superdotados que fundé, de hecho hay tres más.- No daba crédito a lo que mis oídos captaban- Como te darás cuenta, los niños superdotados, son más comunes de lo que te imaginas. Habilidades especiales, IQ altos y necesidad de un hogar, son los requisitos mínimos para entrar a uno de estos orfanatos, de los cuales soy responsable.- agachó la cabeza y agregó con amargura- Infortunadamente, estas tres casas fueron tomadas por este pequeño y sus colaboradores, han mantenidos a los niños virtualmente secuestrados, mientras los preparan como una especie de ejercito. L y yo hemos enviado personal de alto perfil, para que restablezcan el orden en los orfanatos, pero no se ha podido satisfactoriamente y muchos de ellos han desaparecido. Los niños están a merced, de este pequeño y temo lo peor.- el problema se había vuelto más grande que el simple secuestro de unos viejos cardenales. **_**Simple distracción**_**, **_**simple cortina de humo**_**, tener ocupado a Mello mientras él albino tomaba el control de las casas de Wammy's… Pero una pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza, ni Mello ni yo sabíamos de la existencia de esto lugares, como este enano lo sabía. Las cosas se complicaban más y era necesario saber que sucedía.**

**- Watari.- llamé la atención de mi amigo- Mello y yo nos infiltraremos somos menos visibles y pasaremos como chicos nuevos.**

**- Es arriesgado, pues pueden reconocerlos.- respondió Watari.**

**- No si nos sabemos ocultar.- dije poniéndome de pie, para caminar hacia nuestra habitación y decirle a Mello lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**- Matt.- llamó Watari y yo me detuve para gírame hacia él.- Una última cosa, Mello es impulsivo, bastante incontrolable, pero si lo analizas fríamente, él no es así contigo, contigo es hasta amable y demasiado sobreprotector, si tienes dudas de que tal vez no seas correspondido, solo debes fijarte en los mínimos detalles y tratar de entender que lo que sientes es algo más que amistad y tal vez deberías decírselo.- Sus palabras me petrificaron, **_**¿Qué trata de decirme?**_** Pero traté de ignorar todo y salí corriendo hacia la habitación donde Mello debía estar esperándome.**

Me había quedado sólo una vez más y no pude hacer otra cosa además de comenzar a caminar impacientemente con la burda esperanza de que Matt regresara en quince minutos y me dijera todo lo que sucedía. _No fue muy difícil persuadirlo_ me dije mientras una sonrisa se formaba sobre mis labios y recordaba el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas cuando lo acerqué demasiado a mí, pero en el momento en que la imagen regresó a mi mente, pensé en que esa hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para besarlo y (maldita sea) terminé sonrojándome también y peor._ Para qué ocultarlo ya… de verdad quiero hacerlo, quiero sentir sus labios, quiero que… ¿Quiero que deje de verme como un amigo?_ No me había dado cuenta de que me había lanzado a la cama y que me encontraba observando al techo del cuarto con expresión perdida. _Sé, que me gusta, creo entender lo que me pasa… pero aún no sé por qué rayos continúo negándolo en frente de él… ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto admitirlo de una vez? No lo entiendo…_ y de verdad no entendía nada, pero al parecer intentar bloquearlo no me servía de nada en lo absoluto, sólo lograba que la batalla interior se torne aún más compleja y más pesada para mi mente, todo era tan complicado, no sabía qué pensar ya, pero aún así continuaba tratando de descifrarlo de todas formas…

_**¿Qué habrá querido decir Watari? Estoy más confundido ahora**_**. Era más que evidente, Mello me gustaba y había algo más profundo que eso, pero aun así, aunque estuviera muy claro lo que sentía no podía correr el riesgo de perder su amistad, por una confesión que tal vez no sea correspondida. **_**Pero no puedo luchar contra esto, cada vez se hace más grande y más fuerte y yo me vuelvo más débil y más sumiso…**_

Recordaba mi sueño, el sueño en el que lo había besado y recordaba la manera tan realista en la que había sentido sus labios sobre los míos, el avión, los sonrojos, los chocolates, sus abrazos, su voz, sus ojos… _esos hermosos ojos… Ya ni siquiera puedo evitar pensar en eso, me gustan sus ojos… Maldita sea, ya no hay forma de que me contradiga, no hay forma de que lo niegue… Estoy… estoy enamorado… diablos, estoy enamorado de Matt._ Giré hacia uno de mis costados en la cama quedando son una de mis mejillas pegadas a la almohada.

- Debo estar loco… seguramente soy un maldito psicópata…- _¿Qué sucederá si él en realidad no siente lo mismo? _me dije mirando hacia la nada y manteniéndome inmóvil por un tiempo. No supe en qué momento exacto, mis ojos se cerraron.

**De un instante a otro me encontré en la puerta de nuestra habitación, confundido y temeroso, pues no sabía si podía controlar esto, tomé valor y el picaporte para girarlo y encontrarme con la oscuridad y a Mello recostado en su cama, mientras la luz de la luna lo iluminaba… **_**Él es perfecto…**_

La puerta se había abierto tal como mis ojos al oír el sonido de las bisagras resonando sonoramente y anunciando la llegada de alguien a la habitación, estuve más que seguro de que era Matt, por lo que decidí dejar caer mis párpados por un tiempo más y fingir dormir. La puerta se cerró con cuidado y los sentí sus sigilosos pasos caminando hacia mí.

**Como si se tratara de un extraño trance mis pies se movieron hacia él solo con la finalidad de verlo dormir, tan placido y calmado. Sólo quería entender todo y tratar de hacer lo mejor para ambos….**

- Está dormido.- musitó quizá para sí caminando alrededor de la cama para pararse frente a mí._ ¿Ahora qué? _Pensé a lo que sentí el peso de su cuerpo presionándose a mi lado, hundiendo ínfimamente el colchón por la cautela que empleaba en la acción. _**Estoy confundido**_**, pensé mientras me sentaba a su lado, **_**si fuera más fácil, si pudiera decirte que es lo que siento, si pudiera entender lo que me había dicho Watari, juro que en este instante, todo mi mundo hubiese cambiado solo para ti**_**. **Se había sentado a mi lado y había hecho lo imposible por no despertarme. Por poco mis ojos se abren de nuevo, pero empleé todo mi autocontrol y me mantuve inmóvil, regulando mi respiración. _**Quisiera ser mas para, quisiera que me correspondas, que me dejes estar cerca, pero no entiendo tu actitud, no entiendo tu forma de ser, huyes de mi y te acercas tan rápido, que no logro entender y mucho menos comprender las señales que menciona Watari…**_**Estiré mi mano y la acerqué su mejilla… **De un momento a otro sentí una de sus manos posarse en mi mejilla izquierda, removiendo los cabellos encima de mi rostro con delicadeza**.- ¿Qué habrá querido decir Watari?-** _**temo perderte**_**, pensé…**su voz denotaba todas sus dudas y de paso, plantaba miles de ellas en mi mente,_ ¿Qué le dijo Watari? ¿Pudo hablar con él? ¿Por qué suena nervioso? ¿Por qué suena preocupado?_ Me removí un poco, pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados, aún así, Matt había huido de mi lado y se había recostado en su cama a lo que yo fingía que acababa de despertar, estirándome lentamente y bostezando con ganas._ ¿Qué quiso decir?._

Volteé hacia él y enarqué una ceja.

- Regresaste.- pronuncié con la voz aún adormilada parpadeando para aclarar mi visión y al fin llevarla hacia él. **Había sido tan breve el contacto y a la vez tan perfecto, yo solo… quería… **_**¿Y si se dio cuenta?, solo actúa natural…**_

**- S-sí.- dije tartamudeando **_**bien, eso es natural**_**… **pronunció haciendo notar el nerviosismo en su tono y sentándose en la cama para poder dirigir su mirada a la mía. Yo lo observaba con impaciencia también sentándome para quedar justo frente a él y comenzando a balancear mis piernas una vez más, pero lo único que él hizo fue sonrojarse profundamente y apartar la vista._¿Qué le sucede ahora?... _**Allí estaba de nuevo, esa actitud de niño bueno, de ángel perfecto. Trataba de ordenar mis ideas, pero su presencia me lo dificultaba. Sentí vergüenza y quise decirle tantas cosas, pero mis palabras no salían.**

- Dime lo que Watari te dijo.- le pedí por las buenas inclinando un poco mi cabeza e intentando encontrar sus ojos.** Escuché su voz como un susurro, pues estaba en otro planeta, en el planeta en que yo Mail Jeevas, era valiente y le confesaba en ese preciso instante lo que sentía, y luego de hacerlo me acercaba a él y lo besaba, para que el correspondiera a ese beso, **_**no es tan mala idea…**_

**- ¿Qué cosa?-** preguntó abstraído.

- ¡Lo que te envié a averiguar, sobre las llamadas a L!- dije aún más ansioso y rondando mis ojos.- ¡Cristo! ¿En qué mundo estás Matt?- pregunté algo desconcertado por su manera de actuar.** Mello gritó y en ese instante reaccioné y regresé a la Tierra, en donde un Mello me esperaba bastante molesto.**

**- Oh, lo siento… es que… pensaba en otra cosa…-**

- Me di cuenta.- rodé mis ojos de nuevo.- Vamos, dime.- pedí con más impaciencia a lo que el pelirrojo se reacomodaba incómodamente en su lugar y se preparaba a comenzar a hablar de una buena vez.

- Bien, esto seguramente te sonará algo extraño… pero, hay… según lo que me dijo Watari, hay tres institutos más para superdotados fundados por él.- mis ojos se abrieron por completo y mi mandíbula por poco cae al jodido suelo._ ¿Qué diablos?_- Pero de esto sabemos sólo tú, yo, Watari claro, Roger y L.- _¿Entonces el pendejo desteñido aún no lo sabe?_ Pensé tratando de asimilar lo que Matt me decía, asintiendo con interés por seguir recibiendo información.- Este niño, el que inició todo esto, ha tomado las tres casas Wammy's.-

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunté retóricamente, completamente en shock por todo lo que me era confesado.

- Watari dice que aún no pueden identificar al niño, las casas y sus directivos fueron dominados por él y su equipo, pero al parecer, los estudiantes aún lo ignoran, ya que mantienen a todo el personal bajo su poder por medio de amenazas de asesinatos y cosas por el estilo.-** relaté lo que me había dicho mi amigo de la forma más resumida posible.**

- Pero supongo que hay una manera de que hagamos algo ¿No es así? Quizá él ya intentó algo para detenerlos, pero no dio resultado… de otra manera, nos lo habría hecho saber desde antes…- dije mientras poco a poco comenzaba a arar conclusiones en mi mente.

- Exacto, Watari envió infiltrados a las casas para quebrar sistemas o intentar recuperar el dominio, pero lamentablemente… ninguno de ellos salió con vida de las misiones.- explicó él bajando la mirada un poco.** Y allí venia lo que seguramente, provocaría la ira de Mello, no sabía cómo decirlo así que me limite a soltar la bomba de la forma más sutil posible**- Y yo… am… yo le propuse algo…- continuó algo nervioso por lo que diría quizá, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar por mucho tiempo hasta que se decida a hablar.

- ¿Es malo acaso? ¡Dime!- exigí con aire demandante.** Su exclamación me asustó un poco pero me obligó a tomar valor para decirle la verdad de una buena vez.**

- Propuse que esta vez… nosotros seamos los infiltrados.- mis cejas se arquearon de inmediato, pero no pude evitar considerar la idea… _Suena extrañamente bien._- Pensé que nosotros juntos, seríamos mejores que un equipo de adultos, además pasaremos desapercibidos completamente y…-

- Y no será necesario que nos ganemos la confianza de nadie.- completé la frase poniéndome de pie.- Debemos ir a hablar con Watari y preparar las cosas para infiltrarnos en una de las casa lo antes posible, bebemos alivianar las cargas cuanto antes.- Una vez más lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje hacia la puerta conmigo_ vaya excusa para tomar su mano… __**Vaya lo tomó bastante bien, pensé que me sacaría los ojos o algo así...**_** su mano tomaba la mía con fuerza, y yo no podía negar que ese contacto me hacía sentir más que feliz, pero había algo que me preocupaba. Yo había propuesto que Mello fuese a la propia línea de fuego teniéndome a mí como única protección… **_**soy un imbécil, seguro L no lo aprobará,**_**quiere a Mello demasiado como para dejarlo pasar por esta…**

- ¿Crees que L lo apruebe?- preguntó él algo inseguro.

- Nos apoyará si lo hacemos bien desde el comienzo, no te preocupes.- bajamos hacia la estancia de la casa, allí mismo se encontraba Watari, tecleando en una de las laptops, algo abstraído, con una taza de café al lado, al oírnos llegar, volteó lentamente y nos sonrió.

- Por lo que veo ya te enteraste de la situación Mello. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- preguntó el anciano volteando hacia nosotros en su silla giratoria.

- Claro que me enteré y estoy de acuerdo con el plan de la infiltración.- dije decidido, soltando a Matt y tomando asiento en uno de los pequeños sofás frente a él.** Bien ya termino la utilidad de Matt, ahora pasemos a modalidad 'ignorémoslo', **_**¿Por qué me duele tanto?**_** Tomé asiento y bajé la mirada.**

- Pues me parece muy bien que así sea, acabo de enviarle la solicitud de permis al parecer, piensa que sería lo más conveniente.- dijo mientras tomaba tu café y le daba un sorbo con tranquilidad.- El primer lugar a donde deberán ir, será a la casa que se encuentra en este mismo país, L me enviará la información y los detalles en un momento y serán transferido allí lo más pronto posible. Sus indicaciones les serán comunicadas una vez que logren entrar a la institución.- continúo pronunciando con la voz algo ronca.- Pero hay un pequeño problema…-

- Corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos por características físicas…- murmuré pensativo, posando uno de mis codos en mi rodilla derecha y recargando mi rostro allí. _No sé muy bien por qué tengo esta sensación de que me arrepentiré si digo esto_- ¿Saben algo? Deberíamos modificar un poco nuestras apariencias, de ese modo sería mucho más fácil.- propuse mirando hacia la nada e inmediatamente me retracté de lo que acababa de decir. Watari asintió aprobando la idea._ Y aquí viene de nuevo el pálpito de que me arrepentiré de hacer dicho lo que dije…_** Watari y Mello hablaban, mientras yo me mantenía a un lado de esa extraña conversación, pero cuando escuché lo del cambio de características físicas, algo me llamó la atención y recordé la primera vez que vi a Mello. **_**Eso sería interesante, tal vez si… él podría, ¿Por qué no? seguramente me matará… bueno allí voy…**_

**- E-en primer lugar… sería demasiado sospechoso que ingresen dos chicos, luego de lo que sucedió…-** murmuró Matt mirando hacia otro lado y pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos._ ¿Qué carajos acaba de decir?_

- Espera ¿Qué insinúas?- pregunté unas octavas más arriba de lo debido.

**- Q-que… por favor no te lo tomes a mal, pero… deberías… d-deberías vestirte como… c-como una chica.-** _**ok ya lo dije, ahora necesito cavar un hoyo y meterme allí para que no me mate… necesito una pala…**_ musitó el pelirrojo comenzando a buscar un lugar en dónde demonios esconderse.

- ¡¿Qué rayos insinúas Matt?- exclamé poniéndome de pie precipitadamente.

- Mello, cálmate, en realidad no es una mala idea.- agregó Watari con un gesto pensativo posado en sus arrugadas facciones._**Watari no me ayudes, quería que fuese un comentario aislado, ahora Mello me degollará vivo!**_

- ¡¿Qué diablos, Watari? ¡¿Por qué demonios debo ser yo la chica?- mi tono de voz se levantó.

- Bien, es bastante evidente, deberías pensarlo mejor Mello, es lo más conveniente para el plan.- _**Necesito ocultarme… un lugar para ocultarme…**_

- ¡WATARI! A ver ¿Por qué no te disfrazas de Near mejor Matt? ¡Podemos tirarte lavandina encima y ya! ¡Me niego a ser el único aquí que deba ser avergonzado así!- externé exasperado. _**Bueno eso no sería una mala idea, aunque eso de la lavandina, bien….**_

- Eso no será muy necesario Mello, lo único que debería hacer Matt es oscurecer un poco su cabello y ambos sólo tendrían que cambiar sus atuendos, tú en este caso por uno más _femenino.-MIERDA! Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA!-_ Matt sólo deberá deshacerse de sus googles.- **Abrí mis ojos demás, ¿**_**Sin googles? Ok, esto es basura, no puedo estar sin mis googles. ¡**__HA! Quiero verte ahora Matt!_ Sus ojos en ese momento se mantenían enormes bajo las lentes naranjas que llevaba sobre los ojos._ Esto será una basura… __**Diablos, pero no me arrepiento.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Matthew & Mellody

**Capítulo 22: Matthew & Mellody**

Y en efecto, todo era una basura… Me encontraba junto a Matt en la oficina de uno de los _Rogers_ de una de las casas, vistiendo una jodida falda, algo corta para mi gusto, de color beige, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una ridícula corbata que hacía juego con la falda, sin mencionar las jodidas medias colegiales blancas y los horrendos zapatos negros._ Justo aquí tienen un maldito uniforme…_ Y para joderme más la existencia, Matt se veía bastante cómodo con el suyo, que sólo consistía en pantalones de vestir color beige la misma camisa blanca y la misma corbata algo desajustada… es decir, era prácticamente lo mismo, PERO ÉL TENÍA PANTALONES, MALDITA SEA! _Y debo admitir que se ve bien… Rayos ¿Qué mierda pienso?_ No era tan fácil negarlo, ya no traía puestos sus googles y su cabello había oscurecido, ahora era de un extraño y agradable color cobre. Nos acababan de dar las notas de nuestros exámenes de ingreso.

**Y allí estaba yo como un maldito imbécil, esperando los resultados de mi patético ingreso. Me sentía como un estúpido y me veía como un desastre con piernas… Soy tan torpe que ni si quiera sabía cómo ponerme la corbata, y Watari tuvo que terminar haciendo magia con ella, así que quedó desajustada y chueca, y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que no tenía mis googles, haciendo que la terrible luz molestara mis ojos… **_**Vaya**_**, pensé cuando giré a ver a Mello, se veía bien, su corbata en su lugar, su camisa perfectamente arreglada, su cabello prolijamente peinado y… usaba falda. Yo no podía negar que me llamaba demasiado la atención… **_**Además ahora se comporta como una dulce y tierna chica, esto es DEMASIADO raro…**_

Intentaba sonreír y sostener mis libros con fuerza, fingiendo el entusiasmo de haber sido transferido desde otro orfanato a este, para no _comenzar_ a golpear al anciano que nos dictaba las reglas de la institución y demás, dándome la misma charla con respecto a L, los herederos y toda esa mierda._ ¡Yo soy el segundo sucesor diablos, sé todo esto! Además la Wammy's House más importante es la de Winchester._ Rodé mis ojos cuando el aciano que nos hablaba volteó.

- Bien, Mellody, Matthew, mañana cambiaremos los rankings y tomarán el primero y segundo lugar respectivamente… sólo quería hacerles saber que me sorprendieron sus calificaciones, ahora pueden irse. Recuerden sólo utilizar esos alias, no den sus nombres verdaderos por nada del mundo.- Mi ceja sufrió un tic al escuchar mi nuevo 'nombre' a lo que otra de mis sonrisas forzadas se dibujaba en mi rostro indecorosamente_ Voy a matar a este viejo... al menos mi nombre falso es mejor que Mellisa… ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Ay ya… olvídenlo._- Es recreo largo ahora, pueden hacer lo que gusten, luego deberán asistir a las clases normalmente. Tienen sus horarios en las carpetas de ingreso y son iguales, les recomiendo ir a sus cuartos para conocer a sus compañeros de habitación, ahora mismo se encuentran en receso y sería bueno que los esperen.- ambos asentimos y nos encaminamos a la puerta, y comenzamos a caminar, una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del viejo, mi sonrisa se borró.

_**¿Mellody? A Mello le dará un infarto y ¿Qué es eso de Matthew? Es decir, ¿Qué les pasa? Dios… clases, nuevos compañeros, socializar de nuevo, no debí decir o hacer nada con este tema…**_** Seguía a Mello, mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos, cuando el chico volvió a su actitud normal...**

- ¡Maldito viejo de mierda!- dije exaltado.- ¡Y tú! ¡Carga estos libros!- le ordené a Matt mientras encajaba mis enciclopedias en sus brazos y golpeaba la pared con uno de mis puños, antes asegurándome que no haya nadie alrededor._**Ok ese es Mello**_**, aunque me agradaba su forma de ser, natural e impulsiva, ese comportamiento no era propio de una chica y lo peor estaba por pasar…**- ¡Y este maldito uniforme! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tú usas pantalones? Carajo…-

- M-Mello... cálmate… nos verán…-** Traté de tranquilizarlo pero su berrinche se hacía cada vez mayor, claro también yo me molestaría de esa manera si me obligaban a ponerme una falda y me llamaran Mellody.**

- ¡¿Qué me calme? ¡Traigo puesta una jodida falda, Matt!- exclamé levantando la pollera para enfatizar lo que decía, él por su parte abrió sus ojos y alzó las cejas en sorpresa.** Ok **_**eso es demasiada muestra**_**, no sabía ni si quiera a dónde mirar y mi único gesto fue alzar mi ceja de pura y nata sorpresa…**

- Mello… n-no hagas eso.- dirigí mi vista a su rostro que se encontraba completamente rojo y yo me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._ Ay carajo… __**Dios… te lo pido, juro que me volveré cristiano si abres ahora un hueco y dejas que me trague… **_**esperé y nada paso, y solo logré ponerme más rojo.**

- ¡No mires si no quieres!- _Eso es lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido decir…_ Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el baño con prisa y enfado quitándome la ridícula vincha blanca que traía puesta. Llegamos al final del pasillo, donde los baños se encontraban y claro, como estaba comportándome como un tarado, entré al baño de chicos… y porque mi suerte es una mierda, había alguien dentro.

**Caminaba de prisa tras Mello, tratando de impedir una desgracia y maldita sea, la desgracia pasó... Vi como Mello empujaba la puerta del baño de chicos, **_**¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser al menos un poco menos bizarra?**_

Un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos color miel, de tez clara y unos centímetros más alto que nosotros, se encontraba frente al espejo dejando correr el agua de uno de los lavabos._ Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ giró hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo mientras yo escuchaba los apresurados pasos de Matt detrás de mí.

- M-mell…- _Gracias al cielo faltó la 'O'_ me dije volteando alarmado. _**Genial hay un chico aquí, piensa, piensa, haz algo...**_**Tomé a Mello por el brazo para sacarlo de allí lo más rápido que posible. **Intenté agudizar mi voz lo más que pude para responder.

- ¡Dios, lo siento!- _Gah, de verdad sueno como una pendeja…_- N-no sabía que…- Matt me había tomado del brazo y me había sacado del baño de chicos de prisa a lo que yo me daba una palmada en el rostro.

**- Mell, e-el baño de chicas está al otro lado.-** **le aclaré y él sólo me miro como si fuera un estúpido**… rodé mis ojos.

- Lo sé, lo sé…- el otro chico había salido del baño detrás de nosotros y tuve que fingir verme avergonzado, no enfadado como de verdad me encontraba.- Lo siento.- dije con mi voz modificada e intentando poner una de mis miradas dulces. _**Esa mirada es nueva, si hubiese sido yo, ya me estaría haciendo cantar un arias sacra, a punta de patadas e insultos, seguramente…**_

- Ustedes deben ser los transferidos.- Dijo caminando hacia nosotros y sonriendo.- Bienvenidos a Wammy's House.-_¡Ha!..__**Bienvenidos, ¿Qué?... cierto estamos fingiendo**_- Soy Jake y soy el primero aquí.- _¡HA!_

**- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Matthew.-**_**se sociable, se sociable, solo recuerda que estas fingiendo**_. Matt había respondido educadamente extendiendo su mano hacia él, 'Jake' tomó la mano de Matt y la estrechó mientras continuaba sonriendo.

- El gusto es mío.- respondió mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia mí y su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande_ ¿?_** Lo había logrado había hecho una interacción social, pero mi felicidad se esfumo rápidamente al ver como Jake desviaba la mirada hacia Mello con una sonrisa de… **_**de… Maldito pervertido!**__-_ Wow, no sabía que transferirían a un ángel a este orfanato.- _Maldito imbécil…_ sonreí como pude intentando que no se note el tic en mi ojo mientras una risita forzada se escapaba de mí y el chico tomaba mi mano derecha y la levantaba._ Carajo, quiere besarla…_ pensé con asco mientras, con una maniobra cambiaba de posición mi mano de modo que sólo estreche la suya. _**A mi jamás dejó acercarme**_**, **_**me amenazó el primer día de clases y me golpearon por conseguirle una caja de chocolate… Ni si quiera quería que respiráramos el mismo aire**_**… La molestia comenzó a llenar mis venas y la rabia a extenderse por mi cuerpo. **Matt se veía algo incómodo con lo que pasaba al parecer, ya que miraba a Jake de arriba abajo con un gesto no precisamente amistoso_ ¿Qué le pasa?__** Maldito estúpido… ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarlo de una buena vez? Sí es atractivo y más con falda, pero yo…yo soy su… soy nada…**_

- Gracias.- dije con mi sonrisa falsa y mi tic incrementando su intensidad, ya que cuando quise soltarle mi mano, él la mantuvo firme entre la suya._ No dejaré caer mi escena, soy buen actor… sólo espero controlarme lo suficiente._

- Tu alias es…- dijo con una extraña voz, enarcando una ceja en modo de invitación y jalándome un poco para acercarme a él._Lo golpearé…_

- Mello… dy.- respondí quitando mi mano de la suya con un movimiento veloz y mirando a Matt, que a esta altura parecía muerto de rabia._** ¿Por qué la vida me castiga? Claro, como ya tengo bastante problemas, el destino me pone a un imbécil, con el cual Mello es el doble de amable…**_

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte.- _¿Qué se supone que haría una chica? Está coqueteando conmigo, ¿Debería… debería sonrojarme? No puedo hacerlo, jamás me sonrojé… a menos que sea con… ay demonios, _pensé en todas las ocasiones en las que estuve demasiado cerca de Matt y mis mejillas ganaron color de un momento a otro mientras apartaba mi vista del chico para mirar al suelo._ Al menos ahora sí fue conveniente… __**¿Qué diablos es eso? Se sonrojó… genial! Maldita sea, no le importo ni un poco, no le intereso en nada, pues si así fuera, él se habría comportado así conmigo desde un principio… Soy un tonto que ve cosas y se cree más especial e importante de lo que realmente es... Qué ciego fui, solo me está usando… pero aun así le hice una promesa a Watari y no dejaré que nada le pase, **_**al menos daría la pelea… aunque sabía que no podía ganar.**

-G-gracias.- _tarado._ Matt de la nada dio un paso frente a mí, cubriendo un poco a Jake. _¿Qué diablos?_

**- Sí, fue un placer conocerte. Mell, debemos irnos.-** dijo con tono extraño a lo que tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba por uno de los pasillos. Una vez que estuvimos algo lejos me solté de su agarre y haciendo que volteara hacia mí dije…

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- **Mello preguntó y yo me dije irónicamente **_**¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Qué diablos me pasa? No puedo ser más evidente, solo me falta ponerme un maldito letrero en el pecho que le grite a todo el mundo que estoy enamorado de ti y que a ti no te importo… ¿Es demasiado pedir que al menos no seas tan lindo con el imbécil?, pero noooooo!, los sentimientos de Matt no importan, solo importa... Ya ni sé qué importa… **_**suspiré tratando de calmarme, y recobrar mi poco orgullo.**

**- Eh… es que… deberíamos… deberíamos ver nuestros cuartos**.- respondió vacilante a lo que yo enarcaba una ceja**- ¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?-**_ Mmm, no quiero discutir…_

- Dieciocho.- dije secamente.- Y mi compañera de cuarto se llama Lost, según el papel que leí.- completé con cara a aburrimiento.- Acompáñame.- ordené finalmente comenzando a avanzar otra vez, buscando entre las puertas, el número que yo tenía.- Dime el tuyo…-

**- Siete.-** respondió él caminando detrás de mí.

- ¿Tienes compañero?- cuestioné con curiosidad volteando hacia él.

**- Creo… aquí sólo dice J.- respondí sin pensar, no quería saber de nada y me sentía fatal.**_ ¿No será el tarado ese que nos encontramos hace unos momentos?_ Me pregunté mirando los números metálicos de una de las puertas de roble. _Dieciséis… faltan dos.-_ allí está la mía. Voy a entrar… sería bueno que vayas a la tuya para conocer a tu compañero.- sugerí mientras daba unos cuantos golpes suaves en la placa de madera.

- Am… yo…- la puerta se abrió de pronto y una chica de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos oscuros nos miraba de repente.

- Ah, tú eres la nueva…- dijo secamente.

- Hola.- dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro OTRA vez sin ganas.- Soy Mellody.-

- Me lo han dicho.-_ parece ser una de las posesivas_ pensé ante su respuesta con su expresión completamente enfadada.- ¿Y ese quién es?, ¿Tu novio? No permito 'visitas' en MI cuarto después de la media noche, te lo advierto.- **La pregunta parecía muy sabia, seria tal vez la oportunidad de saber que representaba para Mello, así que abrí mis ojos en señal de expectativa… **pude sentir cómo los ojos de Matt se abrían desmesuradamente y mis mejillas ardiendo de un segundo a otro.

- No es mi novio. Se llama Matt y carga mis libros, eso es todo.- _**¿Cargo sus libros? Genial soy un sirviente, esto me servirá para mi autoestima, si acaso tengo una… **_Dije borrando la sonrisa angelical de mi rostro y colocando mi cara nazi.- Y este es MI cuarto también, así que lo traeré cuando sea que me dé la gana.- entroné mi mirada hacia ella e inmediatamente se puso incómoda.- ¿Planeas moverte? Quiero pasar.- demandé dando un paso hacia adelante a lo que ella me daba espacio y abría aún más la puerta en silencio.- Matt, entra.-** estaba pensado que dolía lo que había dicho Mello, cuando escuché su orden y luego me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia el interior de su nueva habitación,** Lost simplemente cerró la puerta tras nosotros y se preparó para hablar.

- Am… Mellody… La parte derecha es tuya.- dijo sumisamente mientras yo avanzaba hacia la cama de la izquierda.

- Bien, me sentaré aquí.- _Toma eso _pensé tomando asiento en su cama y llevando a Matt conmigo, él aún se veía avergonzado y la chica que nos había recibido ahora traía unos auriculares puestos y estaba sentada en una silla giratoria frente a un escritorio._**Ok estoy en la habitación de un par de chicas y acabo de ser declarado oficialmente un sirviente, que alguien me explique ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?**_**, suspiré y hablé…**

- M-mell…- susurró Matt acercándose a mí.- ¿Q-qué hago aquí?- preguntó con gesto inquisitivo y yo sólo le correspondía con una sonrisa.

- Me 'visitas'.- dije inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente y cruzando mis piernas, él se sonrojó y mirando hacia otro lugar dejó los libros encima de la cama._** Genial ahora cruza sus piernas frente a mí y no puedo evitar sentirme más atraído hacia él. **_- Y me ayudas a reafirmar mi autoridad aquí.- completé. **Otra cosa para mi lista, soy un objeto…**

Realmente quería saber en qué demonios estaba pensando Matt, pero algunas de sus expresiones eran simplemente indescifrables para mí.

**- Y-yo… debería ir a mi cuarto ahora. El receso terminará pronto.-** dijo finalmente para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Segundos después, la chica rara esa y yo, estábamos solos. Tomé las enciclopedias que me habían dado al ingresar y las acomodé en mi escritorio, pasando cerca de 'Lost' y luego yendo a sentarme en mi cama, ella por su parte se quitó los auriculares y caminó hacia mí.

- M-Mellody ¿Cierto?- la miré con gesto despectivo.

- Ahá…-

- Siento lo que pasó hace un momento… no me gustó la idea de que alguien más venga a mi habitación, siempre estuve sola.-_Oh, ya veo… sé exactamente a qué se refiere con eso._

- Bien.- respondí aburridamente mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

- Eh… ¿Cuánto sacaste en la prueba de IQ?-_ buena pregunta._- Yo tengo ciento treinta.- dijo sonriendo de pronto y mostrando una actitud bastante amistosa de un segundo a otro._ ¿Así se supone que son las chicas? ¿Cambiantes y bipolares?_

- ¿Mi puntuación? Ciento cincuenta.- _Y me equivoqué intencionalmente muchas veces para no llamar la atención…_- ¿Por qué?- ella se había quedado estática mirándome con una mueca de completa sorpresa.

- Wow, ese puntaje más alto que el de J.- dijo pasmada.

- ¿J?- cuestioné cruzando mis piernas una vez más_ No creí que estas cosas fuera tan cómodas…_ pensé mirando mi falda._Esperen… ¿J?_

- Lo llaman Jake, es el primero en los rankings.- respondió ella mirando hacia el techo desinteresadamente._ Haha, es el imbécil que conocimos hace un rato… no sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que Matty no la pasará bien._ Me dije sonriendo.

- Oh, ¿Es uno rubio y alto que tiene el ego algo subido?- _¿Qué hacer ahora? _Comencé a jugar con mi cabello.

- Sí, él mismo.- dijo sonriendo también.

- Al parecer Matt y yo lo destronamos del primero y el segundo lugar…- comenté con superioridad.

- ¿El chico que venía contigo? ¿Cuánto sacó él?- inquirió ella con curiosidad.

- Ciento cuarenta y cinco, creo.- _¿Cómo le estará yendo a Matt con ese idiota?_

_**Bien Matt, sólo trata de calmarte, sabías que esto sucedería, sabías que él es perfecto y tú un don nadie, sin contar el hecho de que somos ambos chicos y que realmente soñar con algo entre nosotros, se escapa de cualquier realidad… **_**Caminaba pensando hasta que vi la puerta con el número grabado en el ella **_**Siete.**_

**Toqué levemente y la puerta se abrió, y allí capté a mi nuevo compañero de habitación **_**Esto debe ser una maldita broma de mal gusto…**_

**- Matthew, seremos compañeros!- gritó el tal J, J de Jake.**

**- Sí.- respondí sin mucho más que decir.**

**- Pasa, estás en tu casa.- entré con mis libros en la mano y la puerta se cerró tras de mí.- TU lado es el izquierdo, espero que no te moleste, la luz de la luna o del sol.**

**- No está bien.- contesté, colocando mis libros sobre mi escritorio.**

**- Y… así que eres ahora el segundo.- comento algo tenso Jake.**

**- Supongo.- contesté.**

**- Se rumora que tu IQ, es de ciento cuarenta y cinco.- agregó y yo pensé que no tenía sentido que siguiéramos hablando.- Solo te supera Mellody.- él me miró de arriba abajo y no entendí muy bien por qué.- No te ofendas pero no parece que tengas ese IQ.- **_**genial ahora el muy imbécil, pone en duda mis habilidades.**_**- Mientras Mellody, Mellody es otra cosa, ella es hermosa, perfecta y quisiera conocerla.- **_**Ok esto ya no me gusta.**_**- Tal vez tengamos cosas en común y una cosa lleve a la otra.- el chico continuaba hablando, mientras yo apretaba con fuerzas los libros que debía estar dejando en el escritorio, tratando de contener mi rabia.- Y terminaremos siendo novios y no importa que seas el segundo, yo seré para ella el primero en su corazón…- **_**¿De qué diablos habla? **_**Quise decir algo, pero estaba tan molesto que las palabras no me salían, así que abrí la gaveta de mi escritorio, buscando mi consola o algo para distraerme, pero no encontré nada y al cerrarla con fuerza, lastime mi mano herida… **_**maldita sea**_**… Jake sonrió en claro son de burla y concluyó**_**- **_**Es evidente que ustedes dos no son nada, eres muy torpe y ella es demasiado perfecta, así que aclárame algo Matthew ¿Qué eres para ella?- Yo en ese preciso instante me sentí como un imbécil, así que agache la mirada y respondí.**

**- Sólo soy quien carga sus libros.- me senté en la cama, mientras mi competidor, me había sacado del juego antes de que pudiera participar.**_** Qué frustrante.**_

**- Bien el receso está a punto de terminar y seguramente Mellody necesite que alguien cargue sus libros.- el chico camino hacia la puerta y agregó- Fue un placer conocerte segundo.- Yo me quede allí sentado como un tonto y entendí a lo que él se refería… **_**No será fácil.**_

- Ustedes son geniales.- _¿Geniales? Vaya, de verdad las chicas son cambiantes…_- ¿En verdad no salen?- _maldita sea, las palabras mágicas…_ me sonrojé.

- No, no salimos.- _Aunque hace poco me di cuenta de que me gustaría…_pensé sarcásticamente. La campana del receso había sonado y ahora era tiempo de ir a clases nuevamente. Resonaron tres golpes en la puerta del cuarto, Lost se puso de pie y la abrió.

- Mellody, creo que te buscan…-_ Ay, Matt…_ caminé hacia la puerta esperando encontrarme con él, pero en su lugar, me encontré con el remendo de primer sucesor de aquí._ A fingir otra vez…_

- ¡Jake! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté con interés falso desde dentro de la habitación mientras tomaba mis libros.- Voy en un momento.-_ que molestia…_ una vez que estuve fuera con él, hizo una extraña reverencia.

- Mellody, esperaba verte.-_ Muérete inútil._- ¿Necesitas que cargue tus libros?- _Mmm, no es tan inútil…_

- Está bien, gracias.- sonreí OTRA vez y comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿Tienes literatura antigua primero?-_ maldición, ya vio mi horario…_

- Am… sí.- _¿Qué diablos te importa?_

- ¡Qué bueno! Yo igual.- _Carajo…_

- Oh…- nunca en mi vida quise que Matt apareciera tanto como en ese instante._ ¿Dónde mierda se metió?_

- Me enteré de que me quitaste el primer lugar.-_ Tenía que ser…_

- Oh, de verdad lo siento.- _retrasado._

- Pero no te preocupes, vale la pena perder ante alguien como tú.-_ otra vez los halagos baratos…_- al menos estoy segundo._Ahahahah!_

- No lo creo… Matt es el segundo ahora, lo supero por cinco puntos y he oído que tú tienes ciento cuarenta.- dije sonriendo maliciosamente, él frunció el seño y volteó maldiciendo por lo bajo quizá.

- E-entiendo… am…- _Bingo._ De pronto escuché pasos detrás de nosotros y volteé encontrándome con Matt._ BINGO._

**Salí de la habitación bastante deprimido, ciertamente era el tercero, el segundo, el ultimo… Jake me había dejado en claro lo que buscaba con 'Mellody' y yo no tenía forma de hacer algo. Caminaba, perdido por primera vez en mi vida, tratando de encontrar el salón y para mi bien o mi mal me encontré con Mello y Jake.**

- ¡Matty! ¿Dónde estabas?- Dije 'femeninamente' analizando su extraña y seria expresión.

- ¿Yo? buscaba esto…- pronunció con algo de dificultad por la falta de aire, mostrándome su PSP.** No podía enterarse que fui tan patético que dejé que una fría lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, cuando entendí que realmente no le importaba y que no podía competir con ese tarado que ya se me había adelantado… Mi consola era mi único refugio y tenerla a mi lado era lo que más me importaba en este momento.**

- ¿Vamos juntos a clase?- propuso Jake con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tus libros?- preguntó Matt algo intrigado.

- Yo los llevo.- respondió el otro chico comenzando a caminar.- ¿Vienen?- Matt se veía algo molesto y yo sinceramente no entendía por qué, pero al parecer Jake era la causa._**Ni si quiera sé para qué pregunté.**_

Las primeras horas de clase habían sido tranquilas, las lecciones eran fáciles y estaban ligeramente atrasadas a las que veríamos en Winchester en ese momento, por lo que fue quizá el triple de fácil para Matt y para mí, lo único que me JODÍA era el idiota de Jake, persiguiéndome para todos lados diciendo estupideces sobre mis ojos, mi cabello o mi manera de responder las preguntas en clase. Además cada vez que hablaba, a Matt parecía explotarle un nervio y no se detenía a agregar unos cuantos comentarios indecorosos o intentar poner en ridículo a J sin despegar la vista de su consola._** Maldito estúpido, pervertido de primera, ya tiene todo el cuento armado… y no se por qué me molesta, si solo soy un carga libros… ¿Serán celos?**_**Esa pregunta me abofeteó. **_¿J no tiene a nadie más a quien joder?_ Pensé rodando mis ojos mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín luego de la última hora. Eran las seis de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado algo rápido y el almuerzo había sido algo castrante con Jake y Matt peleando a cada momento.

- Vamos hacia allá.- pronunció Matt apuntando hacia un árbol.

- No, hay mucha sombra… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al otro lado Mell?- EL TIC EN MI OJO de verdad molestaba.

- Heh, no me llames así.- le pedí a Jake sonriendo de manera cansada.- Iremos a los asientos de allí.- señalé hacia unas mesas que se encontraban a uno metros de nosotros.

Tomé asiento y de inmediato tenía al rubio idiota a mi lado mientras Matt se sentaba con expresión hastiada frente a nosotros,_**NO es un trofeo, maldito imbécil, es un chico y deberías dejar de comportarte como un tonto frente a él**_**, le recrimine en silencio al tal Jake, mientras suspiraba demás, intentando ser tolerante**. Miré hacia el cielo con cansancio y crucé mis piernas por enésima vez en el día_ Las faldas de verdad son cómodas…_ pero de un momento a otro, sentí uno de los brazos de Jake posarse sobre mis hombros y me estremecí, Matt por su parte, se había levantado de su asiento antes de que yo entre en estado de alerta. _**Ok ya basta, no te le acerques, ya no puedo soportarlo más, no puedo, no lo soporto, no quiero! Al menos debe saber lo que yo siento antes.**_

- Mell, yo…-

- Puedo sola.- dije quitando el brazo invasor de mis hombros y poniéndome de pie.- Nos vemos Jake, debemos ir a ver al rector.- di mi última sonrisa y tomando mis libros, empecé a alejarme de allí gracias a los jalones de Matt en una de mis manos. Caminé en silencio hasta que llegamos a su habitación y entramos allí.

Me sentía extraño y de verdad quería saber qué era lo que le sucedía a Matt, por lo que solté su mano y cerré la puerta del cuarto.

- Oye ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunté algo hastiado, luego de haber pasado todo el día soportando sus extrañas escenas de celos. _**¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?Dios...**_** un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, ¿Cómo decirle?, ¿Cómo expresárselo?, es evidente que no le importo, pero al menos tenía que saberlo, así que tomé todo el valor que tenía disponible e intenté hablar.**

**- M-Mello, yo…- todo me daba vuelta y el miedo se apoderaba de mí.**

- Dime, debes tener alguna excusa para tu extraña forma de actuar desde que llegamos aquí.- pronuncié mirándolo directamente a los ojos. **Me sentía cada vez más aterrorizado, más temeroso y sólo necesitaba que me escuchara por una vez una no pedía más.**

**- Es que… necesito que me escuches…-**

- Lo hago, deja el suspenso ya.-

**- T-te sonará extraño…- tomé aire nerviosamente e intenté mantener el contacto visual.- Es que yo… de verdad no me sentí muy cómodo con Jake… q-quiero decir…-** sus nervios incrementaban mientras a mí se me hacía algo rara la conversación.- No sé si debería decírtelo… es que…-

- Matt.-_ De verdad actúa extraño…_

- M-Mello… yo… am… t-tú me…-_Oh dios...-_ tú me gustas.-


	23. Chapter 23:Confesiones

**Capítulo 23: Confesiones**

**- Tú me gustas.- dije mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y mi estomago se revolvía, estaba aterrado y demasiado nervioso. No sabía exactamente cómo las palabras me habían salido, pero lo había hecho y ahora solo faltaba que Mello me diera su respuesta, pero su cara sólo demostraba confusión…**

Pestañeé un par de veces INTENTANDO asimilar lo que acababa de oír sintiendo cómo mi respiración se alteraba imperceptiblemente._ Esto no puede ser cierto, esto no está pasando…_ pero más allá de todo, estaba allí parado sin poder creer ni una sola letra del pelirrojo parado frente a mí, con una expresión de puro terror y nerviosismo._ Esto simplemente no puede ser cierto, debo estar alucinando, debo haber dejado mi chocolate por más de ocho horas, esto debe ser un sueño, debe ser una maldita ilusión, una mentira, algún universo alterno, o simple y llanamente una joda de este tarado._ **Mello estaba en una especie de shock, como si tratara de procesar, lo que acababa de decir, mientras mi corazón le gritaba que no me rechazara, que no podría resistir estar sin él aunque fuese como amigo, como guarda espalda o como lo que él quiera... **Pestañeé una vez más haciendo notar mi expresión completamente shockeada mientras mis inhalaciones de aire se hacían cada vez más cortas. **Los segundos se me volvían minutos y los minutos en horas, mientras mi corazón latía a mil revoluciones por segundo, **_**por favor no me rechaces, por favor… **__Carajo, ahora me convertiré en un jodido asmático… él no puede haber dicho lo que acaba de decir…_ estaba en un profundo estado de negación, pero lo que a mí me parecían horas de elucubrar e intentar encontrarle lo irreal a la situación, eran sólo segundos, segundos en los que permanecía callado clavando mis ojos en los de Matt y esperando que mi maldita boca me respondiese y espetara algo más o menos coherente._ Tú me gustas…_ esas malditas palabras ahora estaban retorciendo mi cerebro y para colmo también, mi corazón. Tenía una impresionante y condenada taquicardia en ese momento, quizá no se notaba, pero mi corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de mi pecho a fuerza de latidos desenfrenados. **El aire estrangulaba mis pulmones y me sentía asfixiado a medida que una extraña situación se fue formando en aquella habitación… **_**¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo acercarme? Tal vez tomar su mano, besarlo... ¡Algo, por un demonio!**_** pensaba, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, pues la mirada de Mello se conectaba directamente con la mía, paralizándome… **Agradecí a todos los dioses no ser un jodido cardíaco además, si lo fuese, ya habría tenido tres ataques seguidos._ Yo le gusto… ¿YO le gusto? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Estoy alucinando, alguien me dio alguna droga y estoy delirando._ De repente una bofetada de realidad me dio directo en el rostro obligándome a que despierte de mis estupideces, ya que en ese momento no hacía nada más que verme como una pendeja retrasada a quien le acaban de invitar a salir o algo por el estilo._ ¡Esto no es ninguna ilusión idiota!_ Me gritó una vocecita en mi mente al parecer bastante exasperada por mi falta de respuesta a los estímulos._ ¡Debes responderle ahora imbécil!_ La vocecita gritaba y gritaba, pero yo no respondía aún y al parecer mi cuerpo se cansó de estar allí parado como un idiota sólo observando el panorama y con un semi-ataque cardio-respiratorio, actuando totalmente por su cuenta. No pude creer que era mi voz la que articulaba esas palabras, pero tampoco pude detenerme.

- ¡¿Que tú qué?-_ Sí, la desgraciada vocecita de mi conciencia me había traicionado…_ _¡Maldita sea!_ **El grito desencajado de Mello, fue mi señal de que había cometido un grave y patético error… **_**Dios, me rechazó, no puede ser…**_** Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y una puntada dolorosa llegó a mi pecho asfixiándome aún más. **Aún podía sentir mis ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y mis cejas enarcadas a más no poder, mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás, buscando un lugar de dónde sostenerme._ Mi lenguaje corporal seguramente puede ser malentendido…_**Traté de acercarme, rectificar o algo así, **_**no te vayas, no te alejes de mí, olvida lo que dije, pero por Dios no te vayas… **_**pero sólo pude reafirmar mis sentimientos más profundos, en forma de un tarado tartamudeo.**

- M-Mello… m-me gustas.-_ ¡Sí ya lo sé, acabo de oírlo maldita sea, ahora espera a que lo procese!_ _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿QUÉ HAGO?_ ¿Qué hice? Pues como el tarado, retrasado y pendejo idiota que soy, volteé, tomé al picaporte, abrí la puerta y comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos del orfanato, luego de azotar la puerta.

- **No.- susurré, cuando mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, producto de la huida de Mello. Caí de rodillas y agache la mirada… **_**¡¿Qué clase de imbécil soy? Qué tonto fui al suponer que al decirle esto a Mello, él me aceptaría, soy sencillamente un estúpido chico que no tiene ninguna habilidad… **_**Después de la muerte de mis padres, olvidé la capacidad de llorar, pero el día de hoy lo recordé, al sentir como una fina gota corría por mejilla.- Soy un maldito imbécil.- murmuré, mientras sentía que aquella habitación, comenzaba a estrangularme.- Debo salir de aquí.-**

_¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICE?_ Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a una habitación, la número dieciocho_ Gracias a Dios…_ me metí allí rápidamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para comenzar a recuperar mi aliento.

- ¿Mellody?-

- ¡AH!- sí, ese fui yo gritando como una niña. Volteé rápidamente hacia la voz que acababa de llamarme.- L-l-lost… e-eres tú…-_Bien eso no sonó tan mal…_

- Claro ¿Qué te pasa? Dios, estás demasiado pálida.- preguntó ella acercándose a mí lista para sostenerme en caso de desmayo.

- Na-nada… estoy algo nervioso, ¡NERVIOSA!- _Maldición._- Nerviosa, e-es que…- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y su gesto sólo logró que sienta aún más miedo.

- Tienes un admiradoooor.- canturreó ella y mis ojos por segunda vez se abrieron como platos._ ¿Qué diablos?_- Por lo que veo alguien acaba de arrojarte la bomba, debo admitir que fue algo rápido.-_ ¿Cómo demonios?_

- ¿L-la bomba?- pregunté dejándome resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar esparcido en el suelo.

- Ay vamos, ¿Quién fue?- preguntó ella entusiasmada, acercándose hacia mí.- ¿Fue Matthew? ¿O Jake? ¡DIME!- la hiperactividad de esa chica de verdad me asustaba, pero lo que en realidad me tenía aterrado era cómo diantres sabía tanto.

- M-Matthew?- pregunté de pronto.

- Vamos, no quieras hacerte la ignorante.- repuso ella rodando sus oscuros ojos.

- P-pero…-

- Ay vamos! Vi bien cómo te mira. Soy una novata en esto, pero hay que ser idiota para no notarlo.- _Pues acabas de encontrarte al idiota más grande del mundo…_ dije para mis adentros golpeando mi cabeza contra la madera por la frustración.

- ¿Me mira?- eso se me estaba haciendo algo raro, ¿Cómo es que no lo relacioné antes? ¿Cómo es que no dejé de lado mi estúpido estado de negación?

- Mell, se le van los ojos cada vez que te mueves, lo vi cuando entraron a la habitación, en las clases, los recreos… te sigue para todos lados y hace todo lo que le dices.-_ Vaya es una jodida observadora…_- Además se comportaba extraño con Jake, quien, si necesitas que también te lo aclare, te persigue como perro faldero.-_ De ese idiota sí me di cuenta. Pero ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué diablos debería hacer? Acabo de dejar a Matt en la habitación quizá autoflagelándose y con el tarado de Jake… esta parece ser la única solución…_ tomé mi rostro entre mis manos mientras mis piernas se pegaban a mi pecho y yo tomaba aire un par de veces.

**Caminaba como en trance por los pasillos del orfanato, había cometido un error, uno muy grave, pues seguramente Mello estaría llamando a L para sacarme a patadas de su vida, pero si en este instante creí que tenía problemas, el asunto se me complicó aún más, cuando inconscientemente me tropecé con Jake.**

**- Matthew.- saludó entre dientes- Contigo quería hablar.- Agaché la cabeza y quise seguir mi camino pero esa no era una opción viable para Jake. Él me tomó por mi brazo con fuerza y dijo- No huirás.-**

**- Déjame en paz Jake.- dije, mientras me liberaba de su agarre y seguía mi camino.**

**- ¡Sé que te rechazó!- gritó. El horrible eco de su afirmación, rebotó en todo el lugar del pasillo y yo me detuve.- Serás el segundo de aquí, pero eres patético, pues no entiendes que ella necesita lo mejor y eso soy yo.- sus palabras se encajaban en mi corazón y la decepción llenaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, pues era cierto, al fin y al cabo yo no era nada.- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, te rechazaron y ahora es la mía… créeme que no desaprovecharé de besarla y hacerla mi novia… Mía y solo mía. Seré novio de la primera y los chicos me respetaran…-**

**- No es cuestión de turnos,- murmuré- de oportunidades o respeto. Tiene sentimientos ¿Sabes?-**

**- Claro que lo tiene… pero no hacia a ti. Así que te lo diré de una forma decente esta vez, quítate de mi camino.- me amenazó y yo me giré y caminé hacia él, sin sentir el más mínimo miedo. Me acerqué hacia él y enturbiando mi voz dije…**

**- Si tienes intenciones de lastimarla, te juro que te seguiré y me pagarás cada una de las lagrimas que derrame.- Jamás en mi vida había amenazado a alguien y hasta yo mismo me asusté al escuchar mi voz, pero al menos ayudaría en algo, todo era por Mello. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, mientras escuchaba la risa demente de Jake. Me sentía como un maldito tonto… un rechazado.**

- ¿Q-qué debería hacer?- pregunté con mi mejor voz mientras sentía cómo la vergüenza me carcomía al comportarme como un maldito marica y encima pedirle consejos a una chica.

- Pues… primero debes decirme quién es. Puedo darte una respuesta adecuada para Jake, pero a tu amigo no lo conozco muy bien.- giré hacia ella, que en ese momento se había sentado a mi lado.- Luego necesito que me digas algo, ¿La respuesta será positiva o negativa?-_ ¿Debería pensarlo mejor?_

- Positiva.- _A pensar a la mierda… Él me gusta y ahora sí que es inconveniente negarlo. _Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír divertida.

- Por lo que veo es Matthew… nadie le diría que sí al estúpido de Jake.-_ Me di cuenta._ Asentí rendido y miré hacia el suelo.- Pues ve y dile. Esa es la manera más fácil.-_ Sí, es demasiado fácil decirlo. _Rodé mis ojos con frustración y me puse de pie._ Al demonio._

- Bien, nos vemos… deséame suerte.-_ me está contagiando su bipolaridad._

Salí del cuarto y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Matt una vez más, ahora completamente decidido._ No tiene caso que lo siga ocultando, al menos ahora sé que no me rechazará. No puedo dejarlo así, de verdad… de verdad me gusta y sólo sería cobarde escapar y mentirme a mí mismo. A L no le agradaría verme de esa manera… él siempre me enseñó a ser yo y a que no me interese lo que los demás piensen o digan siempre y cuando no me traicione a mí mismo._

Una vez que llegué a la habitación de Matt, abrí la puerta con decisión y estuve a punto de hablar, pero no vi a quien buscaba, sólo a un tarado oyendo música mientras leía un libro._ Dios, como si fuera poco._

- ¡MELLODY!-_ no tengo tiempo para esto…_- Esperaba verte…- no supe en qué momento Jake se levantó y se aproximó a mí con aires seductores y asquerosos.

- ¿A si?- dije intentando sonreírle._ No podré soportar por mucho tiempo._

- Claro, es bello tenerte aquí…-_ Bello el diablo…_ otra sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Viste a Matthew?- pregunté directamente mirando hacia todos lados con la burda esperanza de que estuviera oculto en algún lugar de la habitación.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber de ese idiota?- preguntó altaneramente mientras me arrinconaba contra la puerta con uno de sus brazos y yo intentaba no matarlo a golpes mientras arreglaba mi falda.

- Es que… necesito hablar con él.- dije con firmeza y aún en modo 'niña buena'.

- Ah, sólo lo vi en el patio trasero mientras venía hacia aquí… pero yo puedo hacerte compañía.- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y sostenía uno de mis hombros.- Puedo quedarme contigo…- _demonios se está acercando._ Sentí de repente esos escalofríos horribles recorriéndome desde la base de la espalda hasta la del cuello y cómo mi cuerpo entraba en alerta. El rostro de Jake estaba cada vez más cerca y yo sólo quería huir, no pude soportarlo más.

- ¡Aléjate maldito imbécil!- y Mello emergió. Le hice una llave torciendo dolorosamente su mano derecha mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás alejándolo de mí, logrando que cayera al suelo mientras yo efectuaba mi huída y comenzaba a buscar el patio trasero con algo de desesperación.

**- Necesito un cigarrillo.- murmuré sacando uno de su caja mientras mis manos temblaban. Ser rechazado dolía, ser despreciado dolía, ser un genio era un fastidio, pero amar sin ser correspondido era demasiado desesperante. Caminé hacia un viejo árbol, me sentía cómodo en el exterior por primera vez en mi vida. Me apoyé del tronco y pensé que tal vez debería hablar con Watari, tal vez debería pedirle que me aleje de Mello y dejarle el camino abierto a cualquier chica que le guste o algo así… **_**Dios, como me duele, como me duele no ser más y no ser mejor**_**, esos pensamientos me estaban matando lentamente, pues había necesitado mucho valor para confesarlo, para al final terminar siendo el mismo tonto chico de siempre, el mismo chico que no tiene nada que ofrecer… **_**Que idiota fui**_**. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número, para contactar a Watari. Debía comunicarle mi dolorosa decisión y las razones por las cuales las tomé… Tenía que hacerlo…**

Corrí hasta encontrarme con la puerta de salida y la traspasé para recorrer la escuela y buscar detrás de cada árbol, en cada asiento o hasta en los arbustos, pero no había nada. Continué buscando, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante desolado y oscuro, era algo tarde además. Pude notar una pequeña y efímera nube de humo esfumándose lentamente desde atrás del tronco de un enorme roble. Caminé hacia allí y lo vi de pié reposando su cuerpo en el árbol y sosteniendo un cigarrillo en sus labios mientras lo aspiraba como si no hubiese un mañana._ Matt…_

- Matt…- lo llamé e inmediatamente volteó hacia mí, algo avergonzado al reconocer mi voz.

- M-Mello… am… yo…- **Esa voz capturó toda mi atención y automáticamente mi cuerpo se paralizó… Tenía que alejarme de él, pero al menos deseaba disculparme, darle a entender que comprendía si decidía rechazarme y que tendría nunca nada de qué preocuparse. **Me acerqué a él hasta que quedamos de frente y lo miré con una expresión bastante seria en mi rostro mientras le pedía valor a todo el condenado Olimpo y hasta los dioses nórticos.** Quedó frente a mí y esa sensación en mi estomago volvió… **_**Dios, es increíblemente perfecto, es tan sorprendente… sus ojos y sus labios… **_**Me mataba la idea de perderlo, así que quise disculparme.**- S-siento lo que pasó… e-es que…-_ Y sigue pidiendo disculpas…_

- Cállate.- Espeté secamente a lo que él simplemente cerraba la boca por un momento y arrojaba la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo para pisarla y quedarse con la mirada pegada a un pequeño montículo de ellas a un rincón del árbol. **Su voz grave y profunda me dio una orden, sabía que debía acatarla, pero me sentía tan malditamente mal que me negaba hacerlo.**

- Pero… es que, vine aquí porque…-_ Esto no está funcionando, se supone que debe callarse y dejarme hablar._

- Espera, sólo… cállate por un momento.- dije arrinconándolo contra mi cuerpo y el tronco del roble detrás de él. **Me concentré en mi cigarrillo cuando sentí el cuerpo de Mello demasiado cerca, demasiado tibio, demasiado él, empujándome hacia el tronco áspero de aquel árbol. Escuché unos pasos tímidos aproximarse hacia nosotros. **_**Es Watari, diablos, debo decirle, debo advertirle **_**pero teniéndolo tan cerca me sentía perdido y desconectado… **_**Me gustas mucho yo… yo te amo**_**. A pesar de mis divagaciones me obligué a decir algo…**

**- N-no entiendes… M-Mello…-** _No planea cerrar la boca…_

- Matt…- comencé a acercarme a él por inercia, ya ni siquiera podía detenerme, apoyaba mis manos a cada lado de sus hombros y me inclinaba hacia él lentamente, observando sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y sintiendo su respiración y la mía agitarse de un momento a otro a lo que el calor invadía mis mejillas irremediablemente. **Sentí como Mello posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros con fuerza y se aproximaba más y más a mí **_**¿Qué demonios quiere hacer? ¿Qué está tratando de hacer?**_** mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón latía con fuerza, un solo contacto de él hacía que perdiera mi todo mi auto control.**- Sólo… cállate…- susurré finalmente inspirando su aliento y comenzando a cerrar mis ojos mientras me acercaba más y más. **Todo mi aliento término en sus pulmones y en ese preciso instante, parte de mi cordura se había esfumado. Comencé a temblar, mientras presentía lo que sucedería en un leve movimiento más, pero aun así debía advertirle, debía…**

- **P-pero…-** su susurro se vio interrumpido instantáneamente por mi boca, mientras yo apartaba mis labios y suspirando involuntariamente atrapaba su labio inferior entre los míos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y presionándonos juntos, profundizando el beso. **El contacto se realizó, **_**ese sabor celestial, ese cuerpo… Mello…**_** sus labios se unieron a los míos, tomando mi labio inferior y haciéndolo suyo. Comencé a temblar a estremecerme, mientras gota a gota mi conciencia y autocontrol se desvanecían al ritmo de esos labios, de ese cuerpo, de ese ser que se había robado mi corazón… Ya no me importaba nada más, ya no podía negarme el privilegio de ese beso y sus caricias, cerré mis ojos y me entregué ciegamente, así que mi mano lentamente subió hasta su cuello, entrando en contacto con las finas hebras de su cabello amarillo… ejecutando en mis acciones, todo lo que yo sentía **_**Te quiero... tú me gustas… **_**atraje su rostro y sus labios más hacia a mí, volviéndose la presión entre nuestras bocas mucho más fuerte. **Él estaba demasiado nervioso y podía sentir claramente sus temblores, pero de un momento a otro me respondió, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a lo que una de sus manos subía para sostener mi cuello y presionarme aún más a él._ Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo… estoy, estoy besándolo…_ sentía vértigo, me sentía suspendido en alguna parte de espacio, sentía que mis labios se movían con libertad junto a los de Matt, enviándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. **Sentía energía y electricidad, recorriendo mi cuerpo, todos los temores se disipaban, todos los sentimientos oscuros huían, sólo estaba ese beso que no podía creer que lo estuviera viviendo. **No pude evitar querer respirar nuevamente, pero me separé de él por sólo milésimas de segundo tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire mientras él suspiraba suavemente y yo regresaba a nuestro beso como en trance, completamente hipnotizado por el sabor de sus labios.** Él se separó por medio segundo de mí y yo sólo sentía que ya lo extrañaba, que estaba como el techo del mundo, así que suspiraba como un tonto, como un idiota, mientras lo veía tomar el aire vital, para regresar a tomar mis labios y continuar besándome. **_**Quiero que dure para siempre**_… hasta que…

- ¿Chicos?-_ Ay carajo… ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿WATARI?... la próxima vez intentaré escuchar a Matt… __**Maldición, olvidé a Watari…**_**pensé mientras Mello y yo aun seguíamos muy cerca, abrazados y muy agitados. **_**¿Ahora qué hacemos?...**_


	24. Chapter 24: BUSTED

**Capítulo 24: BUSTED**

- ¿Chicos?- La voz del viejo resonó en mis oídos y no supe qué demonios hacer, sólo atiné a separar lentamente mis labios de los de Matt y luego dar un paso hacia atrás casi con sigilo mientras acomodaba un poco mi uniforme y carraspeaba incómodamente. **El beso era… ¿Cómo describirlo? no lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que sí sabía era que me había ENCANTADO y mi consistencia era la de una gelatina. Suspiraba, temblaba y mis labios degustaban el intenso sabor de los labios de Mello, sin contar la ENORME NECESIDAD, de tener cerca al rubio, que me estaba matando lentamente. La voz de Watari, anunció para mi desgracia que debíamos separarnos. Mello se alejo de mí, lenta y letalmente, mientras yo me sentía en el mismo cielo, o mejor dicho derretido sobre el tronco de ese viejo árbol. Cuando se alejó, casi grito, le suplico y le imploro, que vuelva a besarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo estaba en shock. **Dirigí mi vista a Matt y quise darme una palmada en la frente, él continuaba esparcido en el tronco intentando normalizar su respiración mirando hacia la nada y llegando a una posición erguida luego de horas._ ¿Y ahora que mierdas se supone que deberíamos decir? ¿Qué se ahogó con tantos cigarrillos y yo le daba respiración boca a boca? ¿Qué resbalé y caí 'encima' de él? ¿Qué me metí demasiado en mi jodido papel de niña?_ ESA excusa hubiese encajado a la perfección. Watari al parecer se cansaba del silencio y enarcaba las cejas esperando a que dijéramos algo o que al menos huyéramos, pero nada sucedía, sólo permanecíamos los tres allí parados en completo y sepulcral silencio.** El silencio y la situación de tensa calma, se hacía cada vez mayor, **_**¿Ahora qué demonios debo hacer? Llamé a Watari, con la intención de alejarme de Mello, peroahora… esto lo cambia todo ¿no?,**_** suspiré confundido, pues sabía cómo se comportaba Mello, un precedente me hablaba de su tendencia a decirme que mi imaginación es muy grande, que fue algo que mi cerebro recreó, así que en ese instante, calculé la probabilidad de que Mello lo negara y sobrepasaba a la posibilidad de que lo aceptara, así que antes de volviera hacer el ridículo, decidí explicarme de alguna forma.**

**- N-no es lo que parece…-** _Esperen ¿QUÉ?_ La expresión en mi rostro era por demás desencajada y extrañada ante lo que acababa de oír, nada más y nada menos que de boca de Matt. Sentí furia en ese momento, y quise golpearlo por haberlo dicho,_pero quizá él pensó que yo querría negarlo y por eso fue que dijo lo que dijo… debería dejar en claro que a estas alturas ya no me interesa…_

- Cállate, que sí lo es.- sentencié con enfado, sonrojándome al instante Y maldiciéndome por eso. _**¿Qué? **_**mi expresión cambió por completo a una en la cual decía que no podía creer lo que el rubio acababa de decir. Estaba aceptando todo, estaba diciendo que él y yo, nos estábamos besando **_**y vaya que beso**_** en aquel árbol… **_**Momento, momento, esto debe ser un sueño, si estoy soñando… sólo debes despertar, despierta Matt, vamos tú puedes… **_**Intentaba salir de mi supuesto sueño pero era imposible, lo que estaba pasando era demasiado real. **La expresión del rostro de Matt era de completa extrañeza, era como si se preguntara si en realidad había sido YO quien había articulado eso, si esa en realidad había sido mi voz. Quise sonreír pero no hubiese quedado muy bien, así que simplemente aparté la vista y la pegué al suelo, esperando que al menos una maldita hormiga pase y me distraiga un poco.

- Matt, no hace falta que digas nada…- dijo Watari sonriendo amablemente de un momento a otro _¿Ahora qué diantres le pasa al viejo? ¿Acaba de verme BESANDO a otro chico y lo único que hace es sonreír como idiota?_ **Watari me miraba de esa forma, de esa forma en la que solía decirme que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que me entendía y muy en el fondo yo daba gracias a todos los astros por haber hablado con él la noche anterior. Él me había aconsejado después de todo, confesarle a Mello lo que sentía, aunque yo no estaba muy seguro de que hacerlo fuera una buena idea… Veía el rostro de Mello y parecía muy confundido, como si estuviera esperando que Watari, gritara y se alarmara, pero a decir verdad la actitud de mi amigo era por demás serena y centrada. Nos observaba y hasta le causaba risa, la situación que era por demás bizarra, pues Mello estaba usando un falda **_**que le quedaba muy, muy bien**_**… **_**Dios tengo problemas**_**, pensé pues hiciera lo que hiciera no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al chico, que me había dejado contra la lona con sólo uno de sus besos… **La realidad golpeó mi rostro por segunda vez en ese día._ El viejo seguramente lo sabía esto desde antes…_ Bien, no supe hacia qué dirección correr ni tampoco supe qué diablos hacer ante esa inesperada variante en la situación, todos habíamos callado una vez más y sinceramente nadie sabía cómo demonios cambiar de tema hasta que el anciano nos ahorró la molestia una vez más.- Am… ¿Para qué me llamaste Matt?-** Contemplaba a Mello y mi cerebro me jugaba bromas, pesadas, pues a cada medio segundo se encargaba de reproducir, ese beso, y con solo el hecho de recordarlo un extraño escalofrió recorría mi espalda y me hacía temblar… **_**El me gusta demasiado y creo que siento algo más profundo que eso por él. **_**No podía reaccionar y el silencio nos había rodeado de nuevo hasta que Watari realizó esa pregunta, que escuché a mil metros de distancia y por tanto me impedía decir algo con coherencia o pensar algo que me sirviera como excusa, para explicar la presencia de mi anciano amigo allí.**

**- Eh… ¿Yo? E-es que…-** _¿Lo llamó?_ _Bien, se que haber besado a Matt me lavó el cerebro, pero esto no lo pasaré por alto…_Enarqué una de mis cejas en ese instante y miré a Matt intentando entender lo que sucedía. **Comencé a sudar, al sentir la pesada mirada de Mello sobre mí, **_**Dios, lo llame porque quería alejarme de Mello, estaba convencido de que él no sentía nada por mí y que lo mejor era alejarme**_**. Agaché la cabeza y miré justo a mis pies, tratando de justificarme.- N-no me sentía bien y-y… am… yo…-**

- Oh, ya veo… te traje algo.- interrumpió el anciano mientras tomaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos_ esto tiene que ser una broma…_ Cigarrillos._ Es una broma, tiene que serlo._ **Cuando vi, la pequeña caja de cigarrillos salir de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina negra de Watari, di gracias a Dios (?) porque haya entendido perfectamente mi patética situación. Me acerqué rápidamente a él y tomé la caja de sus manos, mientras pensaba **_**Mi pequeño tubo de nicotina, te necesitaba…**_El pelirrojo ni bien vio la caja se lanzó encima de ella y comenzó a dar las gracias como si se le fuera la vida en ello y yo opté por pasarlo por alto, aburrido de pensar.- Debo irme niños, deberían comenzar a buscar cualquier tipo de actividad extraña por aquí, lo que sea que les parezca sospechoso servirá, pueden enviarme mensajes de texto desde sus celulares.- Ambos asentimos y Watari sonrió de esa manera extraña una vez más.- Una humilde opinión, sugiero que entren por puertas diferentes, no se vería muy bien que ambos lleguen juntos luego de haber oscurecido. Cuídense mucho.- OTRA sonrisa extraña_ Esto es raro._ Y sin decir más nada el viejo se fue por donde vino y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

**Estaba allí parado a solas con Mello, ¿**_**Qué debo decir? ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Este beso nos convierte en algo más?**_**Diablos estaba aterrado, estaba demasiado asustado y para colmo de males mi cuerpo pedía a gritos otro beso. Todo me daba vueltas y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar y salí de mi trance cuando escuché la voz de Mello…**

- Deberíamos… volver.- dije con incomodidad comenzando a caminar hacia una de las puertas traseras_** No espera**_**, de nuevo se comportaba como si estuviera huyendo y no sabía cómo demonios interpretarlo, es decir ¿Ya se había arrepentido? **_**Demonios, ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan confuso?**_** Di un paso adelante y sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban, mientras veía al rubio dirigirse a una de las puertas traseras**.** Levanté mi rostro y miré el cielo estrellado**_**… Si hay alguien allí arriba, necesito una señal, una señal de que no volverá a rechazarme**_**. Cerré los ojos, para escuchar sus palabras.**- Más bien deberías quedarte aquí por un momento, y luego… entrar por la otra puerta.- dije sin ganas de voltearme hacia donde él estaba para que no se notara mi rostro y el espectacular sonrojo que portaba en ese momento, aunque yo estaba más que seguro que el idiota ya lo había visto y se estaba riendo de ello. **Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente para buscar mi señal y la encontré en un hermoso tono rojo en sus mejillas, no necesitaba más, no quería más, eso era lo que esperaba.**

- E-está bien.- al oír su respuesta continué con mi camino, algo apresurado por llegar adentro. **Suspiré y vi a Mello desaparecer por una de las puertas y yo automáticamente caí al suelo, pues mis piernas no podían sostener por más tiempo mi peso. El frío y la tranquilidad de la noche me trasportaban una y otra vez al momento de ese exquisito y dulce beso, suspiré y extendí mis piernas, mientras mis manos se apoyaban en el césped y levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo negro, con la luna en cuarto creciente. Tomé un cigarro de la caja y lo llevé a mi boca, pero automáticamente el sabor de la nicotina contrastó con el del chocolate que reinaba en mis labios en ese momento. De golpe quité el cigarrillo de mi boca y pensé **_**Tengo una nueva adicción: sus besos**_**. Cerré mis ojos mientras una brisa nocturna golpeaba mi rostro y agitaba mi cabello, me sentía cómodo en el exterior, pero a pesar de eso había ciertas cosas que me llenaban de dudas ahora. **_**¿Somos novios? ¿Somos amigos? ¿Qué diablos somos?**_** Sólo fue un beso pero eso implicaba mucho más, pues no fue uno que nos dimos inconscientemente o al borde de la muerte, él y yo estábamos más que consientes y ambos lo habíamos disfrutado… Ahora me quedaba la enorme y aplastante de duda, de saber **_**qué **_**éramos o seríamos…**

Luego de unos pasos más había doblado hacia la derecha, por otra sección del patio, donde pude notar unas cuantas ventanas que daban hacia el patio, eran algo altas pero aún así algo podría ver por ellas si me ponía en puntillas. Decidí no hacerles mucho caso y pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que escuché una voz proviniendo de una de ellas.

- Pienso que sería mejor que sólo los droguemos…- _¿Qué…_ paré al instante al escuchar ese susurro y me quedé inmóvil para escuchar mejor, de todas formas no me verían.- de nada serviría matarlos ahora, de ser el caso, tendríamos que ocultar los cuerpos, sacarlos de aquí, pero en esta institución siempre hay alguien despierto y sólo terminaríamos apestando las vías subterráneas.- _¿Qué demonios?_ Esa voz me era familiar, _demasiado_, me acerqué con cautela hacia esa ventana y me puse de puntillas, por alguna inusual razón, no me extrañó encontrarme con ese rostro._ Ese bastardo…_ el muy maldito en realidad estaba con ellos entonces, de todas maneras sentí que ya había escuchado demasiado, por lo que decidí largarme antes de que me viera o algo así. Asumí que hablaba por celular, ya que no pude oír más voces o ver a alguien más aparte de él allí.

Una vez que traspasé la puerta, hice como que nada había sucedido y caminé con una expresión bastante monótona y aburrida en mis facciones, ocultando que en realidad sentía demasiadas cosas y me hacía miles de preguntas en ese momento, pero no tenían nada que ver con el caso._ Acabo de besarlo… acabo de besar a Matt… Watari nos vio… él ya lo sabía… ¿Ahora qué?Entonces… ¿Ahora… ¿Ahora estamos 'juntos'?_ me pregunté mientras mis pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos y analizaba a fondo todo lo que había pasado._ No se vería muy mal que estemos juntos aquí, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos al otro Wammy's? _sinceramente no me interesaba lo que dijeran allí, sólo que quería por alguna extraña razón, moría por ver las reacciones de todos, sería divertido_ De todas formas NADIE se atrevería a faltarme el respeto allí, saben muy bien que morirán lenta y dolorosamente si lo hacen…_ sonreí maliciosamente y continué con pasos algo más apresurados._ Sería TAN gracioso ver la cara de la pendeja esa…_ me dije pensando en Linda y soltando una risita malvada por accidente_ Dios, sí que tengo problemas, enloquecí_ y allí reí con más ganas. TODO era en realidad bastante interesante y sólo me daban gracia las posibles reacciones de las demás personas_._ Pero había algo más, algo que sobresalía de todo esto… me puse a pensar en los demás chicos_ Hay demasiados chicos en Wammy's, pero… pero… dejé en claro que no me gustan las chicas, eso quiere decir que me gustan los chicos, pero no es así._ No, no tenía nada que ver con una preferencia de géneros, ni siquiera me caían bien los demás chicos, ni siquiera me detenía a mirar a otros chicos o chicas…_ Esto sólo me sucede con él… sólo me sucede con Matt._ Él era la única persona que me distraía, que me obligaba a que mis ojos se peguen a él de una forma u otra, nunca quise un primer beso, sólo quería besarlo a _él_. _Sólo… sólo estoy enamorado de él…_

**De un momento me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, haciéndome de la idea que vería al muy imbécil de Jake. No sé qué haría, pero decidí, no revelarle nada hasta que Mello me lo ordenara, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Caminaba decidido, pensando y analizando como todo había cambiado en cuestión de horas, pues hasta hace nada, estaba seguro que me alejaría de él y ahora puedo estar más que cerca de él. Sin saber cómo, llegué a la malvada puerta, suspire audiblemente, tomé el picaporte y lo giré, solo para encontrarme una habitación vacía y medio iluminada, **_**genial, no está**_**, pensé sintiéndome más feliz, pero cuando estuve a punto de cerrar, la puerta algo me lo impidió y fue la enorme mano de Jake **_**Diablos…**_

_**- ¿**_**Aún estas aquí?- preguntó con ironía y asco, mientras me empujaba por el hombro para caminar hacia su armario. No quise responderle, no quise arruinar lo bien que me sentía, aunque pensé gritarle que no se desasiría de mi tan fácilmente -Por lo visto no piensas irte, aunque si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo haría, tarde o temprano Mellody y yo seremos novios.- Sus palabras molestaban pero aun así traté de mantenerme sereno e ignorarlo por completo.- Vaya guardas silencio…- agregó el muy imbécil mientras sacaba de la nada una camiseta por demás horrible, parecía vomito de payaso o algo así- Esa es una buena actitud, pues cuando Mell y yo seamos novios, necesitaremos un mayordomo, que me ayude a cargar con paquetes y coma mis sobras, ese estimado Matthew eres tú.-**_** Vaya retrasado…**_

**- Suficiente.- dije con vos sombría- Ten algo de respeto 'tercero'.- agregué sin saber donde había sacado esas palabras. Jake me miró de arriba abajo mientras se ponía un horrible jean ajustado y unas Converse's blancas. El chico cambió su expresión y se acerco a mí en dos pasos para tomarme por la camiseta y estamparme contra la pared.**

**- Créeme que eso no será por mucho tiempo 'segundo'. Ahora te lo diré una sola vez, aléjate de Mellody, es mía y si deseas lo mejor para ella, dejarás de intervenir y de comportarte como un maldito chico enamorado, pues la verdad Matthew, tú no le gustas.- Jake me liberó y me miro de forma muy extraña.- Mas te vale que me obedezcas…-**

**El chico caminó hacia la salida y me dejó en esa habitación, intrigado, pues había mostrado una faceta completamente diferente: Era violento y parecía que sus amenazas no eran lanzadas a la ligera. Por un momento sentí temor de que realmente quisiera quedarse con Mello, pero anulé esa posibilidad por ese beso. Llevé mi mano hacia mi cabello y lo peiné un poco mientras ahogaba mi nerviosismo.**

**- Mejor me cambio de ropa… ya casi es hora de la cena.- murmuré, caminando hacia mis cosas para buscar algo decente que lucir esta noche. **_**En teoría será la primera vez que Mello y yo estaremos juntos en público.**_

_- _El día en que me importe lo que piensen los demás de mí, el maldito infierno se congelará.- susurré sonriendo, ya casi llegaba a mi habitación._ Ahora debo planear qué hacer con el tarado ese… tendré que ser amable con él, no lo sé, debería… debería aceptar salir con él y jugar un papel de niña ingenua…_ entré en mi cuarto y vi a Lost vestida completamente de negro, sentada en su cama leyendo un extraño libro sobre hechicería y maldiciones, ella levantó su vista y comenzó a sonreír de una manera bastante aterradora.

- Am… hola.- dije sin mucho ánimo mientras me lanzaba a mi cama y dirigía mis ojos al techo_ demonios, qué raras son las chicas_. Al parecer a Lost le habían inyectado alguna extraña droga, ya que de un milisegundo apareció a mi lado saltando como desquiciada, sacudiendo la cama y preguntándome cómo me había ido con una voz especialmente chillona.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime, dime, dime! ¿Qué te dijo? ¡HABLA!-

- Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?- carraspeé un poco intentando sonar amablemente femenino una vez más.- ¿Por qué tanta desesperación?-_ ¿Mencioné ya que ODIO mi voz?_

- Tienes que decirme cómo te fue con Matthew!-_ Oh, cierto…_

- Bien, pero no grites, por favor.-respondí haciendo unas señas bastante afeminadas con mi mano a lo que ella cerraba de una vez su enorme boca y asentía lista para escuchar.- Me acobardé a último momento… creo que… en realidad me gustaría salir con Jake…- _maldición, eso no sonó ni la cuarta parte de lo convincente que habría sonado si hubiese dicho 'Matt' en esa frase… Diablos, de haber sido el caso lo habría dicho mil veces mejor._ La chica de cabellos negros se quedó estática, observándome con sus grandes y oscuros ojos increíblemente abiertos y una expresión de HORROR en su cara.- ¿Te pasa algo?-

- Debe ser una broma.-_ De hecho lo es y créeme que no me gusta jugarla._- ¿JAKE? ¡Estás loca! ¡Es el tipo más superficial, idiota, tarado, escuincle, chantajista y presumido de todo Wammy's! ¿Qué te pasa?-gritó ella con toda la desilusión del mundo.

- Pues Matthew es como un hermano para mí… creo que sólo estaba… confundida.- afirmé apartando mi mirada y cruzándome de brazos_ No sueno PARA NADA convincente… pero al demonio, no creo que eso importe, ella no puede juzgarme._

- Allá tú.- fue su única respuesta y se levantó de mi cama para recostarse en la suya y volver a su interesante libro. No faltaba mucho para la cena, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de comer otra cosa que no fuera chocolate, por lo que me acerqué a mi escritorio y tomé de uno de los cajones dos barras Hershey que Matt me había comprado no hace mucho._ Él todavía no lo sabe… ¿Qué demonios haré?_ Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y yo esperaba con impaciencia a la hora de la cena para poner todo en marcha de una buena vez, tendría que actuar de manera dulce frente a todos, pero demostrarle una faceta nueva de mí a Jake y ganar su confianza, _eso no será nada difícil, lo complicado será hablar lenguaje en señas con Matt, que seguramente se lo tomará DEMASIADO mal y no entenderá lo que trato de hacer._ Todo esto era un dolor de cabeza justo ahora, ahora que las cosas al fin se estaban aclarando entre nosotros, ahora que al fin había terminado de aceptar lo que me sucedía con Matt, ahora que al fin lograba entenderme a mí mismo._ Esto es una mierda…_

No había tenido en cuenta la hora, por lo que me sorprendí bastante al oír la campana que nos llamaba para la cena, me puse de pié y decidí cambiarme, luego de las clases pude haberlo hecho, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de ponerme la ropa que las monjas y Watari habían elegido para mí… era realmente horrenda. Ok, no tanto como eso, al menos podría usar mis camisetas y el color rosa estaba completamente ausente, con la jodida variante de que no tenía permitido usar pantalones y hasta aprendí a delinearme los ojos._ Una mierda… esto sí que es una mierda…_

_**Demonios debería ponerme algo mejor, **_**pensé mientras me veía al espejo, sintiéndome mortalmente nervioso, sin saber que debería hacer.**

**- Soy un idiota.-murmuré escrutando mi imagen.- Buscaré mi consola…-agregué, sacando mi consola, colocándome los auriculares, dispuesto a entrar a mi mundo feliz…**

Me acerqué a mi closet y tomé mi primer cambio de ropa, pero había un problema…

- ¿Lost?-_ ¿Cómo le digo que necesito algo de 'privacidad' cuando me cambio?_

- Dime.-_ ¿Y qué diablos hizo para poder escucharme con los auriculares puestos?_

- Am… necesito cambiarme, ¿Saldrías un momento?-_ Bien, ya lo dije._

- Vamos Mellody, somos ambas chicas y yo no soy una rara.- rodé los ojos_ Por eso mismo_.

- Por favor, de verdad me incomoda cambiar de ropa frente a otros… al menos voltéate.-supliqué algo nervioso y con ganas de explotar de rabia al escuchar mi voz.

- Ok, no me moveré de aquí.- dijo ella mirando hacia una de las paredes fijamente, dándome la espalda por completo.

- Gracias.- murmuré mientras comenzaba a vestirme. Un minuto después me encontraba vistiendo una camiseta gris de mangas largas con un chaleco negro muy ajustado con capucha encima, una maldita falda parecida a la del uniforme pero negra un poco corta y con tablas con un cinturón extraño que llevaba tachas pero que se veía bien, y zapatillas Converse de caño alto negras. La verdad es que me gustaba todo lo del atuendo, EXCEPTO la jodida falda, pero lamentablemente, los desgraciados del equipo y Watari sólo pusieron faldas colegialas lisas y escocesas en tonos negro, gris, violeta o rojo en mi equipaje obviando completamente los pantalones._ Malditos sean… me visten de mocosa emo_ pensaba mientras tomaba de una pequeña caja un delineador negro._ Ahora el verdadero sufrimiento…_ me acerqué a la otra puerta de mi closet que tenía un espejo dentro, sostuve cerca de mi ojo derecho el delineador y ayudándome con mi mano izquierda comencé con mi trabajo. No lo hacía nada mal, pero debía aceptar que era condenadamente incómodo tener que hacerlo, una vez que terminé de aplicar esa cosa en mis ojos, levanté mi cabello en una cola de caballo y opté por pedirle una opinión a Lost que permanecía mirando hacia la pared mientras bailaba de vez en cuando justando sus auriculares_ Bien, daré el clásico acto de '¿Cómo me veo?'_ caminé hacia ella y empujé despacio su hombro y ella volteó. Shock.

- ¡OH DIOS! ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? ¡Se te ve genial! ¡Eres genial! ¡Me encanta la falda! ¡Diablos, ese cinturón es BELLO!-_¡¿?-_ ¡TE VES LINDA, TE VES LINDA, TE VES LINDAAAA! - _Ah, creo que no será necesario que le pida una opinión… esto es vergonzoso._

- Ok, cálmate.- _Más gritos desquiciados sobre mi cabello y las zapatillas_.- Lost…- _Aún no se calla.-_ Lost…-_ Demonios ahora salta…-_¡LOST!- _Silencio._

- Oh, lo siento.-

- No importa, debemos ir a cenar.- dije aproximándome a la puerta a lo que ella me seguía saltando y pidiéndome que le preste algo de mis cosas para otra ocasión._ Si por mi fuera te las regalaría a todas…_ pensaba rodando mis ojos y asintiendo aburridamente a sus alaridos.

**Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar por los largos pasillos de Wammy's, cuando vi pegado en una enorme cartelera, un volante que decía: 'Gran excursión por un día. Se convoca a todos los estudiantes de Wammy's, a una excursión a la ciudad, para visitar museos, parques, y cines… No faltes…'**

**- ¿Una excursión?- sonreí como un tonto, imaginando cómo sería pasar un día con Mello a solas, **_**claro eso depende de qué somos**_**, tomé el volante y lo doblé para meterlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Necesitaba VALOR para pedirle que me acompañara ese día y que no se vea raro… Redoblé mi paso, hacia el comedor, accionando de nuevo mi consola, mientras pensaba en las palabras indicadas Mello.**_** Esto no será fácil.**_

Habíamos llegado al comedor y era hora de poner en marcha lo que había planeado, claro que no contaba con chocar con Jake apenas entré allí._ Diablos…_ él se tomó un momento para reacomodarse y luego sus ojos me escanearon completamente a lo que yo intentaba sonreír y saludar.

- ¡M-Mellody! Dios, te ves…- _Como una maldita pendeja emo.-_ hermosa.-_ EW!_- Perdón, ¿Estás bien?-_ No, no lo estoy, en este mismo momento quiero usar pantalones golpearte hasta que me sangren las manos y besar a Matt… am… eso… Gah, diablos, si quiero hacerlo._

- Sí, lo siento… no me fijé por dónde iba.- _obviaré los halagos, me asquean…_ de repente mis ojos lo miraron de arriba abajo y mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba_ Qué extraño viste_, pensé mientras escrutaba su vestimenta. Jeans azules ajustados, una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca con un estampado bastante extraño y de colores chillones y Converses blancas con detalles de los mismos colores raros de su camiseta._ Un jodido arco iris… ¿Será que me gusta demasiado el color negro?_

- Oh… Hola Lost.- dijo sin mucho ánimo y con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hay, tarado?- respondió ella haciendo una seña con su mano y poniendo cara de pocos amigos.- Me voy… hago un mal trío aquí, Nos vemos Mell.- _¡No te vayas! Mierda, ahora me quedaré sólo con este estúpido._ Saludé con amabilidad a Lost sonriendo con DEMASIADA dulzura y luego volteé hacia Jake, listo para comenzar con mi plan.

- Es bastante tediosa…- dije rodando mis ojos y comenzando a caminar hacia una de las mesas, pude ver claramente el rostro de sorpresa del rubio tarado a lo que me sentaba en una mesa al azar y me cruzaba de piernas.

- ¿N-no comerás nada?- preguntó él extrañado._ ¿Dónde demonios está Matt?_

- Claro, ¿Me traes mi almuerzo?- dije guiñando uno de mis ojos de una manera algo extraña, aunque esperaba que él la tome como pícara.

- Enseguida vuelvo.- dijo él sonriendo como idiota mientras mis ojos recorrían todo el maldito comedor en busca de Matt, que no aparecía por ningún lugar una vez más. **Entré al comedor más concentrado en mi juego que en otra cosa… **_**Vamos, vamos, salta, no ahí no... Espera… diablos nooo, sí por allí. **_**Pensaba accionando con fuerza los botones de mi consola, cuando sentí como las miradas de medio comedor caían sobre mí. Sabía que no era el chico prototipo, pero no era como para que me miraran como a un fenómeno. De todas maneras las ignoré y caminé, lentamente tratando de ubicar a Mello sin que en la pantalla de mi consola saliera un gran Game Over… **Segundos después lo vi, vestía una camiseta negra, jeans algo sueltos y Sneakers negras, además llevaba puestos sus auriculares mientras jugaba con su consola bastante tranquilo, eché un vistazo a la fila del bufet y agradecí que sea larga y esté algo lejos… además noté (muy para mi disgusto) que casi la totalidad del público femenino se le quedaba viendo como si fuese una jodida obra de arte en plena exposición._ Debo hacer algo…_ Dejé que Matt se acercara lo suficiente como para tomarlo del jean y atraerlo hacia mí con poca fuerza.

_**- Wow.-**_** murmuré mientras algo o alguien me jalaba, me asusté un poco gracias a mi incomodidad ante el contacto físico, **_**con algunas excepciones**_**, **_**bien la única excepción es Mello**_**. De golpe me quité los auriculares para encontrarme con**_**… ¿Mello?**_** Pregunté internamente mientras mis ojos se abrían demás solo para captarlo, **_**DIABLOS, QUÉ BIEN SE VE! Calma Matt, calma, es Mello, cuanta hasta diez… uno dos….diez! **_**grité internamente, mientras veía a Mello con algo en sus ojos que resaltaba el azul, su cabello rubio tomado en una cola de caballo y estoy seguro de que por algún motivo casi babeé, no porque se viera como una chica, si no que con todas esas cosas encima, solo resaltaba mas los atributos que ya tenía… **_**Dios, es perfecto…**_él pareció alarmarse, pero cuando notó que sólo era yo, se quitó los auriculares y me saludó con una de sus manos mientras se quedaba en su lugar observándome._ Maldición…_

- Te ríes y JURO por Dios que te asesinaré.- escupí tratando de leer su expresión.- ¿Te pasa algo?- **Escuché la amenaza de Mello y dentro de mi no cabía la posibilidad de reírme, solo quería besarlo de nuevo y pensé que debía decirle algo lindo, algo agradable no se algo, que le haga sentir mejor… Así que forcé a mi cerebro a responder…**

- N-no… es que…- hizo una pausa reconsiderando seguramente lo que diría.- Te ves bien.- quise responderle de manera sarcástica pero la única maldita cosa que fui capaz de hacer fue sonrojarme como una colegiala estúpida y apartar la vista._Esperen… debo decirle lo que tengo planeado…_**Un sonrojo se le subió las mejillas mientras yo sonreía como un imbécil de clase mayor. En completo trance, me mantuve de pie a su lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima **_**es… es... demasiado atractivo**_**, suspiré de nuevo…**

- Am… Matt… Jake vendrá ahora y…- _Demonios, no entiendo por qué diablos me siento tan mal por decirle esto._ _**¿Jake? Un momento, ¿Que tiene que ver Jake en todo esto? Y ¿Por qué tiene que venir? Pensé que estaríamos juntos y solos… Debe ser una maldita broma. **_Podía ver perfectamente en su rostro el enorme signo de pregunta y sinceramente no quería decirle lo que debía decirle.- Él… él está involucrado con el caso, tienen a alguien de rehén aquí, lo escuché hace unas horas y…-**Ok eso explicaba su actitud, pero aun no era suficiente para entender por qué debía comer con Mello, aun así lo único que salió de mi boca fue un…**

**- ¿Qué?-** frunció el seño y me miró completamente desconcertado.

- Sí, el idiota está cooperando con el mocoso que te secuestró y necesito ganarme su confianza de alguna forma… Matt, escucha yo…- _**Oh no, no, no me hagas esto, no lo hagas, **_**sentía que todas las funciones básicas de mi cuerpo se detenían**_**Debe ser una maldita broma de mal gusto**_** supe hacia donde conducían esas palabras: a un 'aléjate', a un 'debo hacerlo', a… ser la pareja, novio, novia o lo que sea del imbécil de Jake.**

**- Espera, ¿No estás pensando en…-Quise preguntarle**_Oh, demonios, ¡MALDITA SEA!_

- ¡Matthew! Es bueno verte amigo, no sabía dónde estabas.-_ Palmada en medio de mi rostro._ Matt volteó hacia Jake y lo fulminó con la mirada de una manera MUY inusual, para ser sincero, hasta yo estaba algo intimidado. **La ira circulaba en cada rincón de mí, no podía imaginar y no podía permitir que esto sucediera, quería… quería… Dios ni sabía qué quería, pero algo estaba claro, no me gustaba esta idea, no me gustaba que Jake estuviera cerca de Mello pues conocía de sus malditas y pervertidas intenciones, y Mello se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata…**- ¿Nos acompañas?- ofreció Jake mientras colocaba mi charola frente a mí y se sentaba a mi lado ubicando la suya, yo por mi parte le dirigí mi mejor mirada de súplica a Matt que parecía salir de sus cabales lentamente. **Vi los ojos de Mello y una enorme suplica, **_**Demonios esto no me puede estar pasando**_**. Tomé la silla y la arrastré para sentarme en la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos…**

Todo estaba saliendo bien con Jake, la cena había sido de lo más tediosa, ya que debía soportar las bromas y halagos que él me hacía junto a su jodido y pesado brazo sobre mis hombros.** Veía como Jake hablaba, bromeaba y finalmente se atrevía a posar su brazo sobre los hombros de Mello. Casi me infarto al notar su cercanía y maldita sea, como dolía todo esto, dolía más que cualquier cosa que me pudiera haber hecho ese maldito imbécil. El apetito, junto con mi sonrisa de esfumaron, así que sólo me limité a jugar con mi comida con el tenedor… Intentaba entender las razones de Mello, pues ciertamente esto era un caso y debíamos garantizar que se resolviera de la mejor forma, pero aun así era todo muy difícil. De vez en cuando Jake hacia una broma de mal gusto, yo levantaba la mirada y veía a Mello, casi implorando que no me hiciera esto, que me estaba matando y que no era nada justo… Dolía mucho y no podía aun así quitarle la mirada de encima, detallando cada rincón de su rostro, cada línea de expresión, sus ojos y por dios esos labios, tan… **_**Exquisitos**_**… Quise levantarme, tomar la mano de Mello y salir huyendo de allí y cuando estuviéramos en un lugar a solas, besarlo y confesarle que no solo me gustaba si no que estaba enamorado de él. Pero no podía, tenía que mantener mi trasero pegado a esa silla ver cómo le coqueteaban y conquistaban a mi… mi… **_**NI si quiera sé qué somos.**_Matt apenas tocaba su menú y de vez en cuando me lanzaba una mirada de cachorrito mojadohaciéndome sentir divinamente culpable._ Ay demonios, ¿Por qué es tan condenadamente irresistible?_ Se veía a las claras que yo tenía todas las intensiones de escapar del rubio y hasta lanzarme encima de Matt, pero no era muy buena idea hacerlo. De vez en cuando me quedaba como en trance mirándolo e ignorando completamente a Jake, observaba sus ojos, su cabello más oscuro y algo desordenado, su pálida piel y esos labios…_ esto no es bueno… quiero besarlo de nuevo_ de verdad quería hacerlo y mientras más lo miraba, más me convencía de que lo que había sucedido momentos atrás definitivamente había sido lo correcto, más allá de todo.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos, cuando de pronto uno de los profesores apareció de la nada y se acercó a nosotros.

- J… e-el director quiere verte ahora.- dijo el hombre viéndose DEMASIADO nervioso y temblando a cada dos por tres.- Quiere discutir tu… tu cambio de lugar en los rankings, está algo desilusionado.- murmuró.

**Después de los cuarenta minutos más largo de mi mísera vida el gran J se disponía a largarse de una buena vez…Pero si pensaba que mi dolor era pequeño me faltaba ver eso…**

- Oh… ahora voy.- respondió él tranquilamente mientras se volteaba hacia mí.- Debo irme, lo siento…- _bien nadie te extrañará aquí…_

- Entiendo… ¿Nos vemos mañana?- respondí sonriendo._ Ojalá que no._

**Luego de la promesa de verse al día siguiente, el muy bastardo se acercaba para posar un beso en los labios de Mello… **_**No, no nooooo!, haz algo, golpéalo muévete por un demonio, MAIL HAS ALGO!... **_**abrí mis ojos demás y me tensé tanto como una tabla, mientras me preparaba para asimilar el dolor de que en un mismo día Mello me haya besado, y haya besado a otro chico, que no había pasado ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo he pasado para ganarse al menos la posibilidad de rosar sus labios….**

- Muy bien.- terminó por decir acercando su rostro hacia mí, _Am… ¿Qué diablos intenta hacer? _Y continuaba acercándose, miré por el rabillo del ojo a Matt quien abría los suyos desmesuradamente como avisándome qué sucedería._ ¡NO! ¡QUE ASCO!_ Yo giré mi rosto rápidamente para que los labios del tarado de Jake aterrizaran en mi mejilla mientras yo cerraba mis ojos en completo disgusto.

**Una punzada de dolor indescriptible llegó a mi pecho, al ver ese beso… **_**Es formal, no durare más de una semana así, creo que no sobreviviré hasta mañana… **_**suspiré y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello otra vez, no podía moverme de la impresión.**

_Todo está mejor… ese imbécil ya se fue… Ahora vendrá lo más incómodo._ Me volteé hacia Matt quien ahora observaba el suelo y no supe muy bien qué decirle, era algo tarde y en cualquier momento nos llamarían para apagar todas las luces y enviarnos a dormir, las cosas entre nosotros se complicarían mucho con Jake al medio y no quería que eso pase, no era justo ni para Matt ni para mí, pero era lo que debía pasar, ya estábamos un paso más cerca del enano que había iniciado todo este problema y yo simplemente no podía echarme hacia atrás a estas alturas. Aún así no podía evitar sentir esa inusual y molesta culpa invadiéndome cada vez que lo miraba.

- Matt… debo irme ahora.- dije sin mucho ánimo mientras me preparaba para regresar a mi habitación. **Su voz retumbó en el pasillo y no supe qué hacer solo me quedé allí escuchando tratando de ocultar la rabia, el dolor y por qué no, los malditos celos que me estaban matando**- Avísame cuando recibas algún mensaje de Watari, yo haré lo mismo en caso de que me envié algo a mí.-**Fueron sus últimas palabras, se despedía de mí sin decirme nada más y yo me preguntaba qué pasaría con nosotros, si tendría que volver al estado de negación y de 'ignoremos a Matt' que le caracteriza…**_**Duele…**_

**- E-está bien… ehh… B-buenas n-noches.-** respondió con voz débil y algo desanimado._ Oh, Dios… no puedo… no puedo…_ ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando de pronto escaneé con cuidado y rapidez el lugar asegurándome de que nadie me viera, tomé a Matt del cuello de su camiseta para acercarlo a mí bruscamente y prácticamente estrellar mis labios con los suyos de la manera menos sutil existente. Noté que sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente por la sorpresa a lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y mi respiración se agitaba junto a la suya._ Dios, no puedo resistirlo…_

**De un momento a otro sentí ese extraño jalón y esos labios… Me asusté un poco al principio, pues no esperaba sentir de nuevo ese dulce y exquisito contacto… Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y no me resistí, **_**no puedo resistirme**_**, así que lo atraje mas a mí, abrazándolo más fuerte, mientras nuestro beso distaba de ser uno tierno, parecía uno de necesidad y desesperación por sentir los labios del uno sobre el otro…** Ya no podía detenerme, era completamente adictivo sentirlo y la suavidad de sus labios abriéndose junto a los míos me hacía sentir otra vez esa extraña ola de vértigo, no lo soportaba, necesitaba besarlo, mordía sus labios con impaciencia mientras pegaba aún más mi cuerpo al suyo y mis manos se aferraban a su camiseta.

**Nuestros labios se cerraban uno sobre el otro, mordidas y leves separaciones cuando faltaba un poco el oxigeno, eran la constante mientras mis brazos lo mantenían allí cerca de mí. Estaba enamorado de él, de cada cosa, que había él, hasta de su mal genio, y trataba de expresárselo en ese beso…**

**Cuando nos separamos, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, solo pude ver sus hermosos ojos y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya… Había sido increíble e indescriptible… pero solo faltaban cinco minutos para que apagaran las luces.**Me faltaba el aire y estaba temblando, ya necesitaba besarlo otra vez, pero era tarde y en cuestión de minutos quedaríamos a oscuras._ Maldición no quiero irme._ Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras mis manos soltaban con lentitud su playera_ no quiero dejarte._ Mordí mis labios intentando luchar con las ganas de atrapar los suyos otra vez.

**- ¿N-nos vemos mañana?- pregunté como un idiota a lo que él sonreía… asumí que ese era un sí…**

**- Debo irme.- susurró y yo asentí, pero era incapaz de dejarlo ir y él no se movía…**Sinceramente no tenía intensiones de dar un solo paso de donde me encontraba, pero eso nos ponía en riesgo ahora. **Lentamente ambos tomamos valor y nos separamos, para que Mello se dirigiera a su habitación.- Buenas noches Matt.- agregó sonriendo con malicia, después de girar a verme.** Me estaba alejando con parsimonia de él pero no pude evitar voltearme y despedirme con una sonrisa demasiado juguetona plasmada en mis labios mientras veía cómo él buscaba algo de sostén en una de las paredes del desolado pasillo.

**- Buenas noches Mello…- balbuceé, escurriéndome por la pared y sintiéndome de nuevo en una nube…**_No puedo negarlo, besarlo es adictivo._


	25. Chapter 25: Excursión

**Capitulo 25: Excursión**

Había llegado a mi cuarto nuevamente, entré con vagancia, esperando lidiar una vez más con las estupideces de Lost, algo cansado de sus gritos extraños. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré comenzando a abrirla e intentando poner una expresión que no se viera aburrida en mis facciones_ Al menos lo estoy intentando ¿Verdad? ¡Hurra por mí!_ Necesitaba quitarme la falda y era urgente_ Gracias al cielo podré dormir en pantaloncillos…_ Cuando estuve dentro, noté a Lost sentada en su cama viendo una rara revista con fotografías de vestidos y demás basura mientras movía su cabeza con los auriculares puestos escuchando algo bastante ruidoso. Yo simplemente me recosté en mi cama sin hacerle mucho caso, pero sentí que ella ni bien me notó, se quedó mirándome.

- Mell… ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó ella de la nada a lo que mis ojos se abrían como platos y me sentaba con rapidez.

- ¿Algo?- inquirí intrigado.

- Al parecer fuiste a ver alguien… no has dejado de sonreír desde que levaste aquí.-_ ¿Yo? ¿Sonriendo?_ Eso era demasiado inusual, _quizá no me di cuenta de que lo hacía ¿Pero por qué diablos sonreiría?_ Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y recordé nítidamente el beso que acababa de darle a Matt en el pasillo, automáticamente mis mejillas oscurecieron su tono.- Además llegaste algo tarde.-_ Maldición, lo único que me falta es que nos haya visto.-_ Te vi…- _¡Demonios! No puede ser… no ES posible yo… yo revisé._-… con el idiota de Jake.- _¿Qué?_- Lo saludabas hace un momento, al parecer la despedida fue interesante.- dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y tomaba un oscuro mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos y comenzaba a girarlo recordándome al tarado de Near.

- Am… pues…-_ Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?_- es que…-

- Dijiste que Matt no te gusta ¿Verdad?- _Esperen ¿Qué?_ _Demonios, tendré que decir algo y rápido, algo que suene creíble._

- ¿Sí?-_ Muy creíble Mello, bien hecho_ quise golpearme otra vez en ese instante.

- Bien, pareces su hermana mayor, por lo que considero justo pedirte algo.- _¿Hermana mayor?_ Busqué dentro de uno de mis bolsillos una barra de chocolate y luego de destrozar la envoltura, comencé a morderla con nerviosismo.

- Dime.- articulé con algo de dificultad mientras el chocolate se derretía en mi boca, calmándome.

- Ok… Matthew… es lindo.- Al oír sus palabras sentí unas enormes e inexplicables ganas de golpearla mientras ella sólo sonreía.- Ni siquiera pasó un día en el orfanato y TODAS lo miraban, me refiero a TODAS.- traté de contener mis instintos asesinos sosteniéndome del cobertor de mi cama con fuerza y balanceando mis piernas en un intento hasta ahora fructuoso de mantenerme en mi maldito lugar y no salir a matar chicas.

- Oh ¿Sí?- fue lo único que pude decir algo temeroso de abrir demasiado la boca, aún así la intriga me estaba matando._ ¿A dónde quiere llegar?_

- Pienso que sería lindo si me lo presentas como se debe y vamos juntos a la excursión.- mis ojos se clavaron en ella con mi peor mirada nazi, sentía como la descuartizaba con la mirada, pero ella miraba hacia otro lugar y sonreía como tarada.

- No.- susurré con veneno, casi como una serpiente mientras me preparaba para morder mi chocolate una vez más. Lost al parecer notó el cambio en mi voz y volteó hacia mí desconcertada._ Carajo, soy un imbécil…_

- ¿Mellody?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza mientras yo intentaba alejar el gesto de asesino serial que portaba en ese momento, terminando de darme cuenta de que acaba de utilizar mi verdadera voz._ ¿QUÉ HAGO?_ Comencé a toser frenéticamente.

- No… s-sería mala idea…- dije mientras carraspeaba. _Esperen, me estoy perdiendo de algo… ¿De qué maldita excursión está hablando?_ Estaba seguro de haber oído eso, pero me sentía un idiota por no haberlo averiguado antes.-

- Mañana habrá una excursión, nos llevarán de paseo por museos y parques históricos… si hay tiempo Collins dijo que nos llevarían al cine.-_ ¿Collins? Ah claro, el director…_

- ¿Ah sí?-

- Sí, y pienso que sería lindo que vayamos los cuatro.-_ Oh por favor, que alguien me golpee a hora._

- ¿Te refieres a…-

- ¡Una doble cita!- exclamó ella levantando sus ojos hacia mí en súplica mientras yo abría los míos y me negaba a pensar._ Una doble cita… yo iré con Jake y… y ella… ella irá con Matt. ¡CON MATT! Demonios no puedo permitirlo, esto no está pasando, es que… ¡Es que ella simplemente NO puede salir con Matt! Diablos, ni siquiera puede acercársele! NADA NI NADIE puede… él… él es mi… Matt es mi… Al carajo ¡MATT ES MÍO!_- Entonces… ¿Qué dices Mell?-

- No.- Su gesto de sorpresa era completamente notable y yo otra vez utilizaba mi tono de voz maligno mientras hacía lo imposible por no entronar mis ojos hacia ella y terminar de joder la situación, poniéndome de pie para golpearla. Ella de la nada comenzó a sonreír y a pestañar extrañamente.

- ¿No será que estás celosa?- Inspiré profundamente y traté de no prestarle atención a lo que acababa de decir._ ¡Claro que estoy celoso, maldita perra! Me estás pidiendo salir con mi… con mi… ¡CON MATT, CARAJO!_ Un tic en mi ceja derecha por poco se hace evidente el increíble enfado que sentía._ Debo controlarme, ella puede sospechar algo y Jake puede enterarse de lo que quiero hacer si armo una escena de celos. Rayos, odio esto… Maldito karma._

- ¿Yo? No, no lo estoy. Sólo que… am…- _puedo arreglar esto.-_ ¿Una doble cita?- dije con expresión ingenua y poniendo los ojos de cachorrito de Matt en mis ojos para que se vea más creíble _aunque a él le sale mil veces mejor…_ Bleh, no era el momento para ponerme a pensar en sus ojos…- ¿No será incómodo?- pregunté tomando una hebra de mi cabello entre mis dedos para alisarla mientras cruzaba mis piernas y empezaba a balancearlas.

- Claro que no, será divertido, vamos di que sí.- _Ay no, de verdad NO quiero que se le acerque a Matt…-_ Por favor Mellody, te encantará… Podemos arreglarnos juntas y maquillarnos y…-_ No quiero que se acerque a Matt, NO QUIERO QUE NI SIQUIERA LO MIRE!- _y podríamos prestarnos ropa y accesorios y…-_ ¡NO QUIERO!-_ Vamos Mell…- _NO.- _Por favor, por favor, por favor!-

- ¡Bien, pero cállate!- _¿En qué clase de mierda me estoy metiendo?_

**Caminaba en completa oscuridad hacia mi supuesta habitación, con una sonrisa en mi rostro que no se podía borrar. Era indescriptible lo que acababa de suceder, a tal nivel, que se me olvidaba porque me sentía mal, porque estaba molesto o porque… ****_¿Qué? bah ya no importa_****, en definitiva solo podía sentir esos finos labios sobre los míos, su tibia piel y su respiración acelerada… ****_¿Adicción?_**** Pues sí, siempre había sido adicto a algo, a mi consola, a mis cigarrillos, pero había descubierto una nueva adicción y era a sus labios…**

**Caminaba como un tonto zombi, hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, mientras trataba de recordar, que hacía o por qué lo hacía. Tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme a…**

**- Jake…-murmuré y una sonrisa estúpida, se formé en su rostro.**

**- Matthew, te esperaba, tenemos que hablar cierra la puerta.- Por alguna extraña razón decidí obedecer.- Siéntate Matthew.- me ordenó el extraño J, mientras yo me limitaba a quedarme de pie- Entiendo, veras… No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las cosas entre Mellody y yo marchan más que bien, así que seguramente terminaremos saliendo.-yo rodé mis ojos y trate de concentrarme.- Así, que por lo visto tu de alguna forma eres importante para ella, por lo tanto tome la decisión que nos acompañes en la excursión.**

**- ¿Perdón?- pregunté.**

**- Sí, que nos acompañes, que seas nuestro bufón, ¿Sabes? que seas tú.- terminó diciendo Jake- Así que necesito que te comportes, no quiero que seas un tonto y me dejes en ridículo.-**

**- Para eso no necesitas ayuda.- murmuré.**

**- ¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó.**

**_- Que tu forma de cortejar a Mellody es vulgar y burda.- el chico abrió sus ojos de par en par.- Que estás sobre actuado y seguramente lo que estás haciendo, lo sacaste de algún tonto libro de segunda mano que no pudiste terminar de leer porque tu IQ no te da. Quiero que te alejes de ella y que no la molestes más…-_**

**- Matthew, Matthew, ¡Maldito tarado despierta!- decía Jake mientras tronaba sus dedos en mi cara. Sí, mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas y lo que había dicho antes, era lo que en realidad quería decir, pero no pude hacerlo, pues significaba echar al traste todo lo que había avanzado Mello suspiré y dije.**

**- ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?- ****_Es formal, soy el ser mas tarado del mundo_****, en ninguna enciclopedia, libro o revista, se había visto que el enamorado ayudaba a la competencia, pero ese era yo y el otro era Mello ¿Qué diablos podía hacer ya?**

**- Sólo no estorbes.-**

##############

Bien, era sábado y era el día de la maldita excursión esa… había sol y el clima era perfecto, más bien no nos congelaríamos ni sufriríamos por calor. Yo no había podido dormir bien ya que Lost NO cerraba la jodida boca y hablaba sobre faldas, vinchas, delineadores y más mierda… Yo por mi parte me encontraba con un humor de los mil demonios y para colmo debía ocultarlo. No procesaba NI soportaba la idea de que esa chica loca y rara se acerque a Matt. DEMONIOS, NO QUERÍA!Aún así hice lo imposible para soportarla en la mañana mientras preparábamos lo que usaríamos y ella no paraba de hablar mientras yo sólo asentía y escogía mi ropa.

- ¡OH DIOS QUIERO ESA FALDA!-_ Carajo, ahora quiere mi ropa… Esperen, quiere mi ropa…_ comencé a pensar en ese instante…_Ella es delgada, es casi como yo… quizá podría…_ escaneé la pila de ropa que estaba en su cama y sonreí.

- ¿Te gusta?- dije sonriendo animadamente de un segundo a otro.- Es linda, pero no me sienta muy bien.- Me acerqué a ella y puse la pollera en sus caderas levantando una ceja.- ¡A ti te quedaría muy bien!- dije casi a gritos mientras ella sonreía también, bastante emocionada.

- ¿En serio lo crees?- Preguntó ella ilusionadamente mientras reía como un maldito mocoso al que le acababan de regalar un juguete nuevo._ Esto va muy bien._

- ¡Claro! ¡Te queda lindísimo!- _Sinceramente, no sé de dónde demonios saqué esa palabra…_- Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Es que am… ése jean negro que tienes ahí… ¿Podrías prestármelo? Hace mucho tiempo que no uso pantalones.- dije inocentemente mientras los ojitos dulces reaparecían en mí.

- ¡Qué pregunta! ¡Claro que puedes usarlo! Es más, podemos intercambiarnos un par de cosas.-_ Bingo._ Bien, al menos no tendría que preocuparme por utilizar una falda en la excursión, sólo me quedaba verme un poco más femenino aún con los pantalones puestos._ Eso será fácil._

**El sol me dio justo en la cara, andar sin mis googles me estaba afectando, mis ojos me estaban doliendo demás pero no por el exceso de luz, sino por la ropa de Jake.**

**- ¡Levántate!- me gritó y yo abrí mis ojos lentamente, para contemplar a Fonso y Krusty el payaso mezclado en un solo sujeto… ****_Perdóname Krusty, acabo de ofenderte._**

**- ¿Jake?- pregunté con duda viendo al chico, que parecía vestirse de mal en peor.**

**- ¿Te gusta?- inquirió él y ****_Bleh, parece un feo arco iris_****…**

**- Ehhhh…- me limité a balbucear.**

**- No hay tiempo, ve a vestirte no debemos hacer esperar a las chicas.-**

**- ¿Chicas?- pregunté, levantándome de la cama.**

**- Si Mellody y su amiga.- La palabra amiga retumbo en mi cabeza, pues Mello no tenía amigos, bueno no que yo supiera, ****_Tengo un mal pálpito…_**

#############

**Tomaba mi desayuno de mala gana, mientras Jake se dedicaba a criticar mis hábitos alimenticios. Sabía perfectamente que una intravenosa de café y cuatro tostadas con mantequilla, no harían que viviera mil años, pero al diablo, pues si Mello seguía saliendo con ese tarado, seguramente moriría de un infarto antes de cumplir quince.**

**Vi como el celular de Jake vibró y una ridícula canción sonó, y yo arqueé mi ceja, en clara señal de ****_ASCOOOO!_**

**- Hola cielo.- ****_debe ser Mello_**** pensé mientras escuchaba a Jake hablar con babosería.- Si esta aquí conmigo.- me acerqué un poco para escuchar la conversación telefónica y solo pude distinguir la voz de Mello y alguien gritar en el fondo con un histeria- ¿Lost?, claro no veo cual es el problema, creo que la pasaran bien y tú y yo mejor.- ****_Ok este chico se la da de gigoló y del barato_****, bufé concentrándome en mi tostada.- Nos vemos.- Jake lanzó un par de besos por el teléfono y colgó.**

**- Irás con Lost.- soltó la bomba y sin anestesia.**

**- ¿Lost? ¿Quién es Lost?- pregunté atragantándome con la tostada.**

**- La amiga de Mellody, tarado. Creo que harán buena pareja, segundón con segundón.- murmuró sonriendo y yo lo vi como pidiendo al cielo la paciencia para no partirle la cara.**

Estábamos listas y nos encontraríamos con los chicos directamente en el autobús que nos llevaría a la ciudad de Roma. En el desayuno habíamos hablado y ya estaba arreglado que yo iría con el maldito de Jake y Matt se quedaría con la molesta de Lost._Dios, esa llamada sí que fue extraña y aterradora…_

**No sé cómo diablos caminé y me vestí, el punto es que después del desayuno me encontraba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a Lost y solo queriendo estar con Mello… ****_La vida me odia…_**

Caminábamos por el pasillo principal, Lost llevaba mi falda y unas botas algo extrañas y no le presté atención a lo que traía de arriba, pero era algo demasiado gótico. Yo llevaba con orgullo un par de Jeans negros bastante buenos a pesar de ser para chica, y me quedaba demasiado ajustado, pero no era para nada incómodo, luego vestía una playera sin mangas de color negro y también ajustada, encima de ella traía una chaqueta a cuadros negros y blancos_,_ al igual que las Converses que llevaba, en la chaqueta había un bolsillo interno donde yo había ocultado el arma que L me había regalado, de verdad me rehusaba a salir sin ella. Tenía además algunos accesorios como pulseras con tachas que combinaban con el cinturón y algo que me desagradaba: una maldita vincha con un MOÑO a un lado. _Oficialmente soy una pendeja emo…_ Y eso lo confirmaba aún más con la cantidad de delineador negro que Lost había puesto en mis ojos junto con otra cosa rara que arqueaba mis pestañas, era buena maquillando, pero me NEGUÉ a que pusiera brillo en mis labios con todo lo demás era más que suficiente._ Mierda… al menos no tengo que usar sostén._

Cuando llegamos a la puerta vimos a Matt y a Jake esperándonos allí, Matt tenía un gesto por demás desanimado (aunque no superaba al mío, que en realidad era más de enfado), pero demonios, se veía MUY BIEN con la ropa que traía… tenía unos jeans grises y más ajustados, una camiseta blanca probablemente sin mangas, y una chaqueta negra con un estampado en la espalda de Saosin y con capucha, más unas Sneakers negras con algunas manchas blancas. Jake… bien… Jake parecía un maldito arco iris una vez más, él y Lost estaban DEMASIADO animados y sonreían a cada dos por tres.

**_Dios, _****fue lo único que pude pensar, en ese momento, al ver a Mello acercarse… Quedé boquiabierto al ver al chico usar unos jeans negros que le ajustaban mucho, una playera negra y una chaqueta de cuadros negros y blancos. Sonreí como un tarado al verlo y todo en ese instante se me olvidó… ****_¿Cómo me llamo?_**** Me pregunté al ver a el perfecto y sexy Mello acercarse a nosotros… Me despegué de la pared en la cual estaba recargado, acomodé mi cabello y estiré mi chaqueta… ****_Ni pregunten por qué diablos lo hice._**

- ¡Chicas!- llamó Jake mirando hacia nosotras mientras yo volteaba un momento para que no notara cómo rodaba los ojos en ese momento.

- Hola Jake.- dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a él y levantaba una de mis manos para saludarlo de lejos, aunque él tomó mi mano y jalándome besó mi mejilla_ EW, que asco…_ ni bien terminó de acosarme me dirigí hacia Matt.- Hola.- dije intentando sonreír y no distraerme con sus ojos o con sus labios, a pesar de todo, no pude evitar aproximarme y dejar al menos un beso en su mejilla, de todas formas se vería como un saludo.

- M-mell, hola…- respondió Matt sonrojándose con timidez. **Vi como el babas de Jake dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Mello y quise matarlo y de repente esa sensación de que me estaban torturando volvió a mi mente… Pero cuando sentí sus labios posar un beso en mi mejilla, sólo pude sonrojarme y saludarlo entre balbuceos, ****_soy un idiota_****.**

- Hey Lost…- Dijo J con desgano saludando a la chica que sólo se limitó a levantar una de sus manos y apenas musitar un 'Hola'. Todo estaba relativamente bien hasta que…

- ¡Matthew! ¡Dios te ves lindo!- gritó Lost colgándose de Matt_ Demonios, la mataré…_ decía yo en mi fuero interno mientras veía cómo lo abrazaba y maldita sea, besaba su mejilla JUSTO en el lugar en el que YO lo había hecho.**_¿Cuál es su problema?_****Quise gritar pero en definitiva su abrazo asfixiante no me dejaba mucho oxígeno para hablar… ****_No puedo entender por qué todo el maldito mundo me trata como un oso de felpa, primero Linda y ahora Lost… Ay por favor suéltame_****, decía internamente comenzando a empujarla, pues primero que nada ella NO ME GUSTA y en segundo no quiero que Mello se sienta como yo me siento… Vi en el rostro esa expresión de psicópata y leí en su frente un 'Te mataré'… Así que lo único que pude hacer es mirarlo y que pudiera entender que no era mi intención… **Él comenzó con intentos fallidos de alejarla de él, pero Lost no cedía, por lo que Matt me miraba como diciéndome que él en realidad no la quería cerca. Sentí IRA y quería lanzarme encima de la chica y golpearla en ese instante, era casi incontenible, pero algo me distrajo. Jake estaba a mi lado y había pasado su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme cerca de él.**_¿Qué eres un maldito chicle?_**** Pensé cuando vi a Jake demasiado cerca de Mello y pasaba su mano por su cintura… ****_Moriré de un ataque cardiaco, lo dugo en serio._**** Yo me limitaba a suplicarle a Mello que reaccionara un poco que se alejara del muy imbécil.**

- ¿Nos vamos? El director nos espera.- Dijo cerca de mi oído haciéndome sentir escalofríos (de mal gusto), abrir mis ojos desmesuradamente, e inmovilizándome por la cercanía. Matt me miraba a los ojos, como pidiéndome que hiciera algo, pero lamentablemente mi cuerpo NO reaccionaba por nada en el condenado mundo. Aún así él traía a Lost colgada de sus hombros también y no hacía mucho al respecto._ Este día será jodidamente largo…_

Los cuatro subimos al autobús y fuimos recibidos con sonrisas raras de parte de Collins, el viejo ese con complejo de Roger que nos había dado la bienvenida el primer día.

**Subí al autobús, mientras sentía a Lost como un maldito grillete que colgaba de mi cuello, la chica no quería soltarme.**

- Y al fin llegaron los cuatro alumnos con los mejores resultados Wammy's, espero que de verdad la pasen muy bien.- todos nosotros asentimos y fuimos a tomar nuestros lugares, habían justamente cuatro asientos desocupados al final del bus y fue allí donde nos ubicamos. Matt estaba sentado en uno de los extremos, luego le seguía Lost que NO soltaba su brazo, después venía Jake y su pesado brazo sobre mis hombros y finalmente estaba yo con expresión hastiada al otro extremo y lejos de Matt._ Esto es un asco…_** Escuché las palabras de bienvenida al autobús, ignorando todo a mi alrededor y viendo unos asientos a lo lejos. Caminé hacia ellos, mientras Lost no comprendía el concepto de espacio vital, así que me seguía y tomaba asiento a mi lado, mientras se negaba a soltar mi brazo ****_Si sigue así, juro por dios que me lo cortaré…_**- Alumnos de Wammy's House, se les pide que se comporten como siempre lo hacen en las excursiones programadas, con discreción y educación, oigan claramente lo que dicen los guías como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se los dice; No corrijan la información que se les dé y no ignoren las explicaciones. No hace falta que tomen nota de nada, este es considerado solo un paseo ya que tiene toda la información en sus mentes desde hace tiempo. No se alejen del grupo, y compren lo que deseen, cada uno ya recibió algo de dinero, el primer recorrido será en los Museos Capitolinos, situados en uno de los lugares más conocidos de Roma: La Piazza del Campidoglio.-_ Ese es el lugar donde vimos uno de los asesinatos… y donde secuestraron a Matt…_ **Trataba de concentrarme en algo para olvidar que Lost estaba a mi lado así que fije mi atención en la explicación de este 'Roger'… y de un momento a otro escuché claramente que mencionó a la Piazza Campidoglio.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sentí que todo me daba vueltas, producto del recuerdo de aquel cardenal muerto atado de esa forma macabra en aquel pináculo y por su puesto mi propio secuestro ****_Esto no me gusta, no me gusta para nada… _**Pude percibir claramente su incomodidad, sin siquiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de él.- Una vez que finalicemos, tendremos algo de tiempo libre.-

El viaje en autobús había comenzado y diablos, no se sentía nada bien…

- Mellody, te ves distinta sin tus faldas.- _tienes que estar jodiéndome…_ me dije ante estúpido comentario de Jake mientras cruzaba mis piernas _Recuerda Mello, se supone que debes ganar su confianza de alguna forma… vamos, sonríe un poco…_**Nítidamente escuché a Jake lanzar su primer ataque de don conquistador, mientras vi como Mello reaccionaba, ****_esto apesta…_**

- ¿Este jean me queda mal acaso?- pregunté intentando curvar mis labios y con tono de falsa lástima._ A ver qué hace con eso…_

- ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Te ver hermosa…- _¿Se sonrojó? Qué asco… ok, al menos eso quiere decir que voy relativamente bien._**_Genial, malditamente genial, ahora el muy baboso se sonroja_****… ****_Respira Matt, es tu trabajo y… ¿Qué diablos? _****Me pregunté viendo como Mello movía sus pestañas, ****_ok, ok, solo no lo mates, solo… Diabloooos… Quiero matarlo!_**

- Oh, gracias, pensaba que no te gustaría…- dije batiendo mis pestañas como en una película cursi y sonriendo empalagosamente._ Quiero moriiiiiir…_ giré un poco hacia Matt que nos miraba con una expresión casi asesina y lo único que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros con un gesto de '¿Qué más puedo hacer?' esperando que entienda que todo lo que hacía era solo un juego y que yo de verdad no tenía intensiones de estar con el rubio descerebrado._ Ni que fuera tan buen actor, ¿De verdad se lo está creyendo?_ Pero luego el hermoso padre Karma me dio una bofetada en medio del rostro.

**Creo que mis instintos asesinos me estaban cegando tanto, que no pude captar como Lost me veía con la boca abierta y casi babeando…**

- ¡Me encantan tus ojos!-gritó entusiasmadamente Lost acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Matt y moviendo unos cuantos mechones castaños que cubrían parcialmente sus párpados abiertos de par en par.** Vi como la chica levantaba su mano y quitaba un par de mechones de mi cabello que cubría mis ojos… ****_NO me toques…_**** me tensé sin saber cómo reaccionar...**- Son verdes, cristalinos y lindos… hasta pereces un pequeño cachorrito ¡Qué tierno!- aulló la chica prendiéndose del brazo de Matt como un maldito mandril mientras yo sentía que algo dentro de mí explotaba. **_¿De qué hablas? ¿Me acabas de llamar perro?_**** Fruncí el ceño, y la miré extrañado, mientras mi subconsciente me ordenaba que dijera algo, algo inteligente.**

**- Am… ¿Gracias?-** **_Siii eso es inteligente, es neutro, es perfecto_****, pensé reacomodando mi cabello y mirando hacia la ventana, mientras mi cerebro buscaba una explicación del por qué la chica era así, pero toda mi paciencia y concentración se derrumbo cuando escuché a Jake…**

- Dios, sí que se ven muy bien juntos.- comentó Jake señalando a la chica de cabellos oscuros y al ahora castaño Matt que parecía querer comenzar a negar con la cabeza.**_ ¿Vernos bien?, ok te explico tarado, ella parece un chicle y tu pareces una piedra de rio, es decir, eres el colmo de lo baboso, así que si hablamos de parejas perfectas, la harían ustedes dos…_**- ¿No lo crees Mell?-_ sonríe y di que sí, sonríe y di que sí, ¡Sonríe y di que sí!_**Vi a Mello a punto de responder afirmativamente y yo lo único que pude hacer es suplicar un poco de piedad, ****_por favor no digas que si, te lo suplico no me hagas esto…_**

- Como sea…- susurré casi inaudiblemente entrecerrando mis ojos con rabia hacia Matt y Lost.- ¡Claro, se ven geniales juntos!- dije para que todos me oyeran y J me acercó aún más hacia él.** El grito de Mello se escuchó con eco y demás… ****_No es necesaria la crueldad, pues si somos objetivos no fue mi idea, mi idea era pasar la excursión contigo, estar contigo, pero tú noooo, ¿Para qué queremos hacerle las cosas fáciles a Matt? mejor torturémoslo, hasta que transpire lágrimas y llore sangre o ¿Es al revés?_**** Bufé y agaché la cabeza, mientras Lost comenzaba a creer la afirmación de Mello.**

- ¿DE VERDAD LO CREEN?- exclamó emocionada Lost, sonriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.- Ustedes se ven… lindos también.- dijo un poco menos convencida.- ¿Cierto Matthew?- **_¿Y me puedes explicar la importancia de mi opinión? Pues si importara, Mello no estaría haciendo esto, estaría conmigo y tú estarías en tu mundo…_**** Suspiré y miré a Mello, mi rostro debía mostrar molestia, ira y dolor a un nivel que nunca conocí, así que decidí no decir mucho y encogerme de hombros.**

- Mhmp…- su expresión no era la mejor y la mía sinceramente apestaba, pero era lo que debíamos hacer para terminar con este caso, debíamos mantener ese acto hasta el final, permanecer fríos y calculadores ante todo, aunque nos lastimáramos por dentro. Y sí, eso era lo que sucedía, todo eso lastimaba aunque no lo pareciera.

El bus se detuvo en los Museos Capitolinos de Roma y luego de un anuncio de Collins, todos descendimos del vehículo para formar fila al lado de dos guías.

**Al fin el eterno viaje de ida había llegado a su fin, así que con las piernas dormidas y mi brazo al borde de la fracturé baje del autobús.**

- Esperen allí, Matthew y Jake.- los detuvo en la puerta del bus, por lo que Lost y yo los aguardamos allí también. Matt y yo nos miramos por una milésima de segundo intentando averiguar que quería Collins, hasta que vimos cómo metía una de sus manos en su bolsillo y nos pusimos en estado de alerta. La sorpresa se hizo presente cuando el hombre tomó su billetera y sacó de allí una cantidad algo considerable de billetes y se las repartió a Matt y a J.- Tengan chicos, cómprenles algo a sus novias.-_ QUE INDIGANANTE. ¿Me acaba de llamar 'novia'? y para joderla aún más, la novia del estúpido de Jake. ¡JAKE!_ Sentí el familiar tic en mi ojo derecho mientras Lost me sonreía divertida y yo me veía forzado a corresponder mientras bajábamos del autobús.**_¿Novia? ¿NOVIA?... PERO CUANDO SUCEDIÓ ESTO! Un momento, salgo una sola vez y de mala gana con la chica y ya es mi novia! ¿QUÉ LE PASA AL SUJETO? Ya sé, ¿Se golpeó la cabeza o qué rayos? _****Me negaba a aceptar el dinero, pero al final tuve que hacerlo, pues Collins había estirado mi mano y la puso en ella.**

**_Bien solo calma, calma, Matt, respira y trata de hacer las cosas bien…_**** Me repetí acomodando mi abrigo y cuando estuvo a punto de quedar perfecto, Lost me tomo por la cintura y me abrazó estrangulándome… ****_Sí que es fuerte…_****pensé que me mataría si seguía apretándome tanto, sin contar QUE ODIO QUE ME TOQUEN! **_Maldita…_ pero al parecer él no era el único que se encontraba incómodo, ya que J se me había acercado y había tomado mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos sin darme oportunidad a que me aleje.**_¿Tomó su mano? Dios, tomó su mano… Que alguien me patee_****, espere la patada pero lo único que recibí fue un abrazo de Lost…****_ demonios._**

- Muy buenos días estudiantes, espero que estén listos, yo soy su guía Alice y él es Mark y los acompañaremos en el tour por los Museos Capitolinos, se les llama así porque…- las explicaciones iban y venían mientras avanzábamos hacia el Palazzo dei Conservatori.- Este será nuestro punto de inicio, el Palazzo dei Conservatori.-_Ya lo sabía…_ pensé aburridamente recordando la imagen de un libro de historia.- Desde ya se les pide que no se alejen de la fila y permanezcan con nosotros.- **.**avisó mientras caminábamos hacia la derecha desde el centro de la plaza. **Comencé a caminar por la plaza y un mareo se manifestó haciendo que todo me diera vueltas, sin mis googles, al aire libre y con Mello lejos, me estaba costando mucho mantenerme de pie, sin contar que mis ojos captaron la estatua de marco Aurelio… Apreté la solapa de mi abrigo y traté de mantenerme concentrado, tratando de que mi mente no reprodujera la imagen de aquel hombre muerto. Suspiré logrando que mis pulmones se llenara n de aire y aceleré mi paso…** yo veía de reojo cómo Matt se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente al pasar cerca de la estatua de Marco Aurelio, la misma donde habían colocado a uno de los príncipes. Todos pasamos por una enorme puerta negra que se había abierto para nosotros y nos guiaba a un patio lleno de esculturas. El recorrido había comenzado oficialmente y los guías nos relataban la historia y la importancia de cada una de las estatuas, aunque en realidad eso era inútil en mi caso, ya que había estudiado todo esto para un examen de Historia antigua en Wammy's.- Ahora nos dirigiremos hacia el primer piso donde podremos hallar más esculturas y magníficas columnas y estatuas.- seguimos a la guía y encontramos la escalera principal hacia la derecha.- Quienes deseen comprar algún libro o un recuerdo hay una pequeña tienda a la izquierda. Nosotros aguardaremos aquí.- terminó por decir la tal Alice.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos Matthew!- se oyó la chillona voz de Lost mientras jalaba a Matt y lo obligaba a ir con ella hacia la tienda**De un momento a otro sentí como era tironeado, hacia un punto indefinido, mientras todo me daba vueltas… Lost era un verdadero fastidio o la reencarnación de algún torturador de la santa inquisición, pues realmente me estaba haciendo la vida a cuadritos.** Jake había volteado hacia mí y había comenzado a caminar hacia allí también con algo de entusiasmo, una vez que estuvimos dentro, él clavó sus ojos color miel en los míos y con cara de idiota dijo…

- Pídeme lo que quieras.-_ Así sólo me dan más ganas de golpearlo…_ Matt había girado hacia nosotros justo mientras yo sonreía de manera forzada y halaba la mano de J para acercarme a los libros en exhibición. Había visto unos cuantos, pero ya los había leído, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia Lost que no soltaba a Matt por nada del mundo y les dirigía una mirada de completa rabia cuando Jake se volteaba.

**- Pídeme lo que quieras, pídeme lo que quieras…- remedé al chico, mientras veía a Mello arrastrar a J hacia los libros.- ¿Qué te parece si te pide que te auto patees? Eso sería divertido de ver…- Agregué viendo unas postales y unos tontos recuerdos, para distraerme, pero Lost me arrastraba hacia ella una vez más… A****_y ya ni sé por qué demonios lucho…_**

- ¡Mellody, mira esto!- dijo animadamente Lost mientras acercaba algo parecido a un prendedor hacia mi rostro sin siquiera hacer un intento de dejar a Matt libre, que a este paso ya mostraba una expresión de completo aburrimiento y desilusión.- ¡Te quedaría divino!- Dijo acercándolo aún más a mí.

- Sí, se ve lindo.- dije sin muchas ganas.

- Llevaré uno para ti entonces.- se apresuró a decir el rubio mientras tomaba su billetera y ordenaba que envolvieran uno de esos feos prendedores.- Ten, es para ti.- _¿En serio?_ Pensé con sarcasmo recibiendo el regalo.** Ok, el prototipo de Casanova de cuarta acaba de entrar en acción. Miré el prendedor y negué con la cabeza, ****_A Mello no le gustan esas cosas…_**** era por demás feo, mejor dicho, doblemente feo.**

- Aw, gracias Jake.- respondí llevándolo a uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

- ¿Cómo piensas agradecérmelo?- dijo él acercando su mejilla a mí._ Am ¿Qué diablos?_ Los ojos de Matt se abrieron una vez más desmesuradamente mientras levantaba una de sus manos para sostenerme_ Gah, como si en verdad fuera a besarlo._**_¿Qué? los regalos son gratis, imbécil, no hay forma de agradecerlo y-y… Oh por dios, quiere un beso, maldita sea quiere un besoooooo!_** Yo sonreí con demasiada inocencia y acerqué mi mano derecha a la mejilla de Jake y la pellizqué como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Graaaacias!- canturreé sonriendo. **Suspiré aliviado, ****_¡GRACIAS ALÁ, BUDA, DIOS QUIEN SEAS GRACIAS!_**

- ¡Matthew, yo quiero que me compres uno también!- pidió Lost saltando de un lado a otro.**_¿Umm? ¿Quieres una de esas cosas? Pero no son lindas para nada lindas, y si la quieres, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?_**

**- Eh… ok.-** respondió algo abstraído mientras tomaba algo de dinero y le pagaba a la mujer que atendía allí.

- ¡GRACIAS, ERES TAN TIERNO!- aulló mientras se colgaba de su brazo y se ponía en puntillas, algo en mí hizo un molesto 'click'_ No se atrevería…_- Pero yo sí te agradeceré como se debe.- articuló sonriendo y acercándose a los labios de Matt,

**- ¿Agradecer? ehh, no… no es necesario.-** M**urmuré al ver cómo la chica se acercaba a mí. ****_Maldición, maldición, maldición! Piensa en algo, piensa en algo Matt, reacciona… _****Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, buscaba una ruta de salida, pero solo podía ver la cara de Mello y no era precisamente amigable… **_¡JURO QUE LA MATARÉ SI LLEGA A PONER SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS DE MATT!_ Yo estaba listo para golpearla mientras la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta. **Los latidos de mi corazón se podían escuchar, hasta que… Deslicé mi mano en uno de mis bolsillos, encontré algo lo suficientemente escandaloso y lo lancé al suelo. El sonido retumbó en todo el lugar y la monedas golpearon fuertemente sobre el suelo de mármol- ¡Oh, miren, se cayó!-** dijo Matt de la nada, agachándose y dejando a Lost besando el aire**.- L-las tengo…-** **murmuré sonriendo un poco y así poder moverme, en dirección a la salida mientras Lost me seguía**

- ¡Oye, espera!- todos nos dirigimos a la fila junto a los guías y subimos las escaleras, yo intentaba no golpear ninguna de las columnas de allí por toda la frustración y los malditos celos que tenía.

**_Lo matare, lo matare y esa sonrisa, dios ¿esta sacándome de mis casillas? No es posible, realmente no lo es…_**Las explicaciones y las clases de historia continuaron mientras Lost, Matt, Jake y yo caminábamos junto a los demás chicos. Yo trataba de tranquilizarme y no explotar cada vez que Lost abrazaba a Matt con demasiada confianza y Matt parecía contenerse de asestarle un golpe a J que le sonreía en son de burla cada vez que su brazo me acercaba a él. Pero algo sucedió… mi celular había comenzado a vibrar y yo decidí dejarlo pasar para después poder llamar a Watari desde uno de los baños. Al parecer era urgente que yo atendiera la llamada, ya que no paraba de vibrar por nada del mundo y yo me estaba poniendo incómodo. Aproveché un instante en el que Jake se volteó para hacerle una seña a Matt.

**De repente vi como Jake me ordenaba que me aproximarme a él. ****_Ahora que querrá la imitación del poni feliz…_**

- Dios, no me siento muy bien.- musité fingiendo un mareo.** Yo seguí a Mello con la mirada pero fui interrumpido por Jake.**

- ¡Mellody! Deberías ir al baño ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- dijo Lost preocupada.

- N-no, está bien, puedo sola.- murmuré separándome de Jake y pidiéndole direcciones a la guía.

**_- _****Toma.- me dijo extendiendo unos billetes.**

**- ¿Para qué es esto?- pregunté.**

**- Para que compres algo de beber, tarado. Dios, no puedo creer que seas el segundo.- Dijo de mala gana- Mira solo ve a la cafetería y compra dos licuados de fresa.-**

**- ¿Fresa?- dije con duda.**

**- Si tarado, uno para Mellody y otro para mí…-**

**- Pero a Mellody no le gusta…- fui interrumpido.**

**- Calla de una buena vez, seré su novio así que yo la conozco mejor y si yo digo 'Freza' tú dices '¿Qué tan rosa?'.- Apreté mis puños y me giré…**

**- Yo también quiero uno!- gritó Lost.**

Me alejé del lugar lo más rápido que pude una vez que supe que nadie me veía y entré en el baño de mujeres del Museo. Me aseguré de que no haya nadie y de no estar cerca de ninguna ventana o puerta y tomé mi celular para atender la llamada.- ¿Hola?-

- Principito.- una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

- ¡L!- susurré con entusiasmo. L nunca utilizó el filtro de voz para llamarme por eso no sospeché en ningún momento que esa sea una llamada falsa.

- Estoy en Roma con Watari, me desligué de un caso más y decidí venir a ayudarles con este.- dijo con claridad.- Supongo que ahora estás en los Museos Capitolinos, necesito decirte algo.-

- Te escucho.- respondí solemnemente mientras esperaba con ansias la primera orden directa de L.

- Hay un 34% de posibilidades de que corran peligro donde están. ¿Tienes alguna forma de protección?- al oír la pregunta presioné mi pistola, escondida ente mi ropa y sonreí.

- Traigo tu regalo.- afirmé.

- Muy bien. A pesar de que las probabilidades son relativamente bajas y de que no sepamos con certeza quién sería capaz de lanzar el ataque, no podemos correr ningún riesgo. Algunos agentes fueron enviados para proteger encubiertamente el área, lo que necesito de ti y de Matt, es que protejan a la chica que está con ustedes.- fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien la orden.

- ¿Te refieres a Lost?-

- Mejor conocida como Lois Delacroix.-_ Delacroix… ¿Delacroix? Ella, entonces ella es la hermana de la monja…_

**_- _****Maldito J, es un imbécil, el no puede conocer más a Mello que yo.- balbuceaba y descargaba mi ira hacia la nada, cuando de repente y sin tener realmente una razón, levanté la mirada y vi al San Juan Bautista de Caravagio… El cuadro era muy extraño, no mostraba al típico Juan bautista, sucio y harapiento, mostraba a un hombre joven, fuerte y con la sonrisa algo espeluznante, colgado de un cordero. Juan Bautista, moriría decapitado y….****_Oh por dios, oh por dios… Un sacrificio!_**** En la plaza encontramos al primer sacrificado, uno de los príncipes elegidos, así que,****_Dios este es lugar donde está la Loba Capitolina... Rómulo y Rémulo, hermanos fundadores de Roma… Esto no me gusta no me gusta…-_**** Debo encontrar a Mello.-**

- Es la hermana menor de la hermana Clare.- traté de sonar respetuoso sólo porque hablaba con L.

- Exacto.- respondió.- Necesito que estén alerta, envíale un mensaje a Matt y dile lo que acabo de decirte. Por la noche necesitaré que se conecten desde una de sus laptops para recibir más información, por ahora sólo sigan estas órdenes. Adiós, hablaremos hoy a la media noche.-

- Adiós L.-

- Cuídate principito.- la línea se había cortado y yo sonreí, L de verdad me trataba como Watari lo trataba a él y eso me hacía sentir extrañamente especial. Ni bien presioné el botón para finalizar la llamada, le envié un mensaje a Matt para que nos viéramos detrás de una de las estatuas del primer patio que habíamos visitado. Supe que se vería demasiado sospechoso que desapareciéramos juntos, pero también supe que Matt estaría allí a como dé lugar, además, no tardaría demasiado en decirle lo que L acababa de revelarme. Corrí hacia el punto de encuentro, convenientemente cerca del baño y esperé. Segundos después vi a Matt corriendo hacia mí sin que nadie lo notara.

**Bajaba las escalera, necesitaba decirle a Mello, que posiblemente la hermana de Delacroix estaba en peligro, ella sería la siguiente víctima, pero aun no sabíamos nada de la chica. Recibí un mensaje de Mello y no me pudo parecer más oportuno así que moví mis piernas con rapidez hacia el punto de encuentro.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?-** **pregunté una vez que estuve con él, asumiendo que pudo llegar a mi misma conclusión.**

- L acaba de llamarme.- supe que mi afirmación sonaba por demás sospechosa, pero ante la ausencia del filtro de voz, _supe_ con seguridad que la voz que había oído, era la del auténtico L.

**- ¿L?-**

- Sí, está en Roma con Watari y los demás. Me dijo que era posible que nos ataquen aquí y que debemos cuidar de Lost.- solté con algo de enfado mientras miraba hacia todos lados cuidando que no nos descubrieran.

**- ¿Por qué Lost?- mi descubrimiento y la declaración de Mello rondaba mi cabeza, no entendía que diablos tenía que ver el chicle con el caso… Mello puso su peor cara y luego de lanzar un suspiro dijo:**

- Su verdadero nombre es Lois Delacroix y es la hermana de la monja rara.- solté la bomba para encontrarme con la cara de sorpresa de Matt y sus increíblemente verdes ojos abiertos enormemente.

**- ¿Ella?-**

- Sí, a la media noche L se contactará con nosotros por medio de las laptops, debemos estar juntos de alguna forma. Tienes tu arma aquí ¿Verdad?- quise resumir demasiado todo lo que L me había confiado para regresar con el grupo sin parecer demasiado sospechoso.

**- Claro, ¿Qué sugieres?- inquirí entendiendo todo.**

- Pues que te quedes a su lado.- escupí celosamente mientas me cruzaba de brazos y evitaba su mirada.**_¿Quedarme al lado de Lost? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_**- Hay que volver.- sentencié mientras se preparaba para aparecer primero, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia aún. **_Debo ir a comprar dos licuados de fresa y uno de chocolate y para colmo estar al lado de Lost…_**- ¡Espera!- **Escuché fuerte y claro, cuando sentí como me tomaba por la chaqueta. **Sostuve su chaqueta y lo atraje hacia mí para entrelazar nuestros labios rápidamente y luego decir.- Ahora vete.- con el rostro completamente rojo. **Sonreí como un imbécil y pude sentir que todo de nuevo se me olvidaba, ****_¿Qué debía hacer? Comprar a Lost y beber chocolate de Mello… Sí, eso..._**** sonreí de nuevo y comencé a correr. **Él simplemente sonrió luego de recuperarse del shock y echó a correr._ Ahora debe volver a acercarse a Lost de nuevo… esto de verdad es pura mierda, no sé si podré soportarlo…_


	26. Chapter 26:Cita doble… del mal

HOLA GENTE BELLA QUE LEE FICS! (?) **Hola como tan?...YO FELIZ… es mas, estoy mas que feliz…estoy enamorado…**¿Cómo estáaan? *esperando respuesta* Pues yo-ATSHÚ! (estornudo extraño) Tengo gripe :/ **Mi princesa están enferma * me acerco a ella y le pongo una pequeña frasada, le doy un tè de menta y poso un beso en sus labios* Mejorate pronto mi amor…..**Aw no te preocupes mi amor, a pesar de eso SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY FELIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ! Y quienes nos conocen ya deben estar suponiendo por qué :D **Por que tengo el enorme honor de que tu seas mi novia.!** YAAAAAAAAY! El LUNES CUMPLIMOS NUESTRO QUINTO MES JUNTOS! *corriendo, saltando y estornudando* Wiiii! **Estoy perdidamente enamorado de esta perfecta, hermosa y única chica….** :D Fueron los cinco mese más hermosos de mi viiida!-ATSHÚ!- *recibe un pañuelo de algún lado* Gah… xD TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO MY MATTY! **Te amo princesa….tranquila mi amor…..yo te cuido mi vida….no te preocupes..** *estornuda ruidosamente* **Salud mi amor…** / estoy bien :B, ya se me pasará :D

Ahooora… AGRADECIMIENTOS!: kaoryciel94, Haruhi Furo, Red Crayon Princess, adrifernan19 y Black Rous por sus lindísimas reviews *arrojando chocolates por los aires* y a Shiray por habernos agregado a sus favoritos y por la alerta :D **Gracias TOTALES!**

Respuestas:

*kaoryciel94: Hahaham Lost está viviendo el sueño de una fangirl allí siendo protegida por los M! (Alter agresiva: grrrrr) **Calma calma…** y sí todas la comprenden y quieren abrazar a Matt :D (Alter agresiva: PERO ES MIO! *tic en el ojo*) O.O no le presten atención a eso onegai! **Bueno este matty es de su mini mello..** *blush*

*Black Rous: Lolz, HACER LA TAREA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LEER YAOI CHICA! *mintiendo descaradamente* **Gracias por las reviews…**:D gracias por la review y por leer :3 yay, al fin llegué, (en serio no saben lo que es andar sin internet por unos días :/ y sin poder comunicarme con mi amorsito TORTURAAAAA) **Fue horrible, pues esta chica es toda mifelicidad….la amo yyyyyy siiiiiiii ya esta aquí…** Sii, pero ya estoy aki

Oh, espera NUNCA mencionamos un MattXOC *grrrr* así que ella NO se acercará lo suficiente! Jum! **Exactoo… **Y no censures las cosas que tienes que decirle a Jake, todos sabemos que es un pendejo idiota hijo de su… *Matty le tapa la boca a Holic* :D **Es una bestia enzapatada en si…*calma princesa*** / lo siento :D. Seee… J babosea con el pobre de Mello **Que esta apunto de salir corriendo…** Y WIII, apareció el gran detective que tooodos aman L! Lolz, Lost es la hermana de la hermana ajajajaj! *chiste idiota* De algún lado tenía que sacar lo raro la chica esa verdad? **No es tan rara…bueno si un poco** si, lamentablemente la monja aparecerá por un rato más, al menos será mencionada…

**Veremos el comportamiento de los M con este nuevo reto….**Esperemos que lo chicos soporten la cita Matt tratando de despegarse al chicle Lost y Mello esquivando los besos de Jake y no lo quiere ver ni dibujado…

Ja nee :D

HABLANDO DE DIBUJOOOOOSSS! **Dime mi amor…** Les dejaré un liiink que muestra un fanart que hice para mi cumplemes con Matty de este fic, quien me diga de qué escena es recibirá un dulceeeee! X3 **Cigarrilos…una psp go…**Oh sí, y chocolates :D LINK:

http:/ mxmsholic. /#/d37iwai (nuuu espaciooos)

OH! Y a la cabeza de nuestro profile hay un pool para que voten sobre algo REALMENTE interesante O.O,** Por favor voten…** si pueden, dejen su opinión pero no pregunten que significa la opción con el signo de pregunta, eso es sorpresa (?... ok, no siquiera yo lo sé)

Disclaimer (Del MAL): Nuuu, dilo tú My Matty *puchero* **Claro mi princesa ..no nos pertenecen… es de ellos.. bueno ustedes saben **siii son de los T.O. al cuadrado, ahora no me jodan, me llevaré a Matty y comenzaremos a planear algo para que Death Note sea NUESTRO! *a lo Kira* O.O **Siiii… somos malos… bueno un poquito…**

Advertencias: (se supone que siempre ponemos la advertencia primero pero, como sea XD) baboseadas de Jake, pezadez de Lost y DRAMA! **Exactoooooo**Siii muuuucho draaaaaaaaaaaaaama, ya verán por qué **si lean y sabran **YAY! ATSHÚ! Demonios…

LEEEEAAAAAAAAAN! **Que lo disfrutennnnnnnnnn!**

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOO MI CACHORRITOOOOOOOOOO! **TEEEEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO CON TODO MI SER….. GRACIAS POR SER MI NOVIA Y DAREME ESE PRIVILEGIO**

**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Cita doble… del mal**

**- No es posible! ¡Los vi, los vi, besándose en el viejo árbol del patio trasero!- Dijo aquella chica, cuyo cerebro a todas luces, indicaba que debía estar en uno de los Wammy's. **_Oh mierda ¡¿Qué?_ Me pregunté aterrado al escuchar la afirmación de esa maldita pendeja del demonio _¿Cómo que nos vio? ¿De qué demonios se trata esto?_ _Eso simplemente no puede ser posible, no lo concibo… ¡Todo esto es MIERDA!_

**La acusación en si no implicaba nada, si se veía en ese solo contexto, un chico y una chica se besaron, el problema no era ese, el problema era que cierta chica muy inteligente y el desliz de cierto rubio, había derribado casi en su totalidad los planes de infiltración que teníamos para poder liberar a los cardenales secuestrados.**

Mis ojos permanecían imposiblemente abiertos, mientras en mi mente, me daba una jodida golpiza por haber sido tan condenadamente tarado y no haber al menos gritado como una desgraciada mocosa en lugar de utilizar toda mi verdadera voz al máximo de su maldito volumen y que para colmo, no sonaba PARA NADA femenina.

Todo hubiese sido fácil de explicar si ella hubiese continuado creyendo que yo era una chica, pero ahora, yo lo había cagado todo…había mandado todos los planes y la infiltración al jodido carajo. Aún así no era momento de pensar en cómo y cuánto había metido la pata, los hombres que nos perseguían, o más bien a Lost, nos habían encontrado y debíamos protegerla, muy a mi pesar, por lo que nos paramos frente a ella para cubrirla de lo que sea que pueda lastimarla.

**Escuché un ruido y unos pasos, Mello y yo nos acercamos para formar en escudo humano frente a Lost, que se mantenía de pie justo atrás de nosotros.**

**- Nos descubrió.- susurró Mello, pero a decir verdad era lo de menos, pues teníamos un problema mayor, uno que se acercaba a nosotros y amenazaba con revelar todo y nuestra suerte y destino de toda la operación estaba en las manos de una pequeña que quería usar, todo el guardarropa de Mello y tenerme a mí como novio. **Ese había sido mi único comentario aunque _¡Maldita sea nuestra jodidamente desgraciada suerte y que me lleve el endemoniado diablo! _Gritaba a todo pulmón en mi interior.- ¿En qué demonios nos equivocamos?-** cuestiono el chico y yo decidí retroceder en el tiempo, con mi mente, para saber dónde estaba el error.**_¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué pinche cosa hicimos mal? ¡MIERDAAAA!_ Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba pero mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada con miles de maldiciones, groserías y golpes faciales por mi estupidez._ Quiero morir…_

**###Flash**back###

**Se suponía que este paseo debía ser normal, se suponía que este paseo estaríamos nosotros solos, se suponía, que esto debía ser solo una infiltración, pero suponer no me ayuda para nada. Caminaba como un zombi, después del beso que me había dado Mello, me idiotizaba tanto, que regrese con las manos vacía a donde me esperaba Jake, Lost y Mello.**

Sí básicamente todo hasta ese momento había sido castrante y me sentía malditamente celoso con OTRA Delacroix colgada de Matt_ ¿Qué carajos les pasa? Maldita gente…_ me decía luego de haber probado esos labios, tan suaves y tibios, tan deliciosos. Por el momento sólo me sentía como un adicto justo después de haberse inyectado su dosis, el cosquilleo en mis labios y el calor en mis mejillas aún continuaban presentes mientras caminaba despacio hacia donde supuestamente había dejado a los idiotas de Jake y Lost, esperando llegar mucho antes que Matt.

**Estaba en la octava nube con el idiota subido, cuando una terrible visión, me sacó de las casillas: Mello era abrazado babosamente por Jake. Celos, los celos pueden ser un sentimiento difícil de controlar y más si se trataba de él.**

Pero no, la vida y el jodido karma con unos hijos de su puta madre y yo había terminado llegando antes que mi_ ¿Amigo?_ Pelirrojo _¿Castaño?_ Y el baba andante de J me saludó con un meloso beso en mi mejilla preguntándome si me sentía mejor, a lo que uno de sus brazos me rodeaba posesivamente. Oh, pero eso no era todo, Matt justamente había llegado y en el momento en que noté cómo se acercaba hacia nosotros con la palabra 'AMENAZA' grabada en su frente, la pera de Lost se le abalanzó encima, abrazándolo de golpe._ Ay por Cristo, sinceramente no sé por cuánto tiempo podremos soportar esto…_

**Con mis puños cerrados caminé hacia el chico, dispuesto a borrarle los pensamientos pervertidos a punta de puñetazos, cuando de la nada salió Lost y me abrazó.**

**- ¡Matthew, te extrañé!- el alarido, se escuchó por toda la sala, haciendo que media clase incluido Mello, giraran a verme. Mello me miró con rabia y ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, la chica no se alejaba de mí y me abrazaba como si tuviera mil y un brazos, trataba de alejarme de ella pero más fuerte me abrazaba.**

**- Lost.- finalmente murmuré, zafándome de la chica, mientras todo el mundo murmuraba, sobre nosotros, la linda pareja que formábamos y todas esas tonterías que no quería soportar, obviamente para Mello toda acción tiene su reacción, así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo, para que la maldad de aquel chico de cabellos rubios saliera a flote.**

'_Te extrañé…' maldita mocosa del jodido diablo, la descuartizaré con mis propias manos…_ Sabía que ese día me encontraba por demás agresivo me estaba conteniendo de una manera olímpica. Sólo dedicándoles miradas de puro odia cuando sentía que nadie me veía, temeroso de arriesgar el plan en algún momento. Veía claramente cómo Matt trataba de despegársela de encima pero le era imposible._ Al carajo, podría esforzarse un poco más_ pensé presionando mis labios en una fina línea y entrecerrando mis ojos con ira.

Escuché miles de comentarios de sobre la tierna pareja que formaban y quise morir, sentía ganas de ir y hacerles daño (más a Lost) y no sabía qué hacer para detener la cantidad de impulsos asesinos que sentía agolpados en mí._ Mierda ¿Qué más puedo hacer además de darle de su propia medicina?_ De verdad no pensaba claramente cuando sentí mis propios brazos rodeando la cintura de Jake ajustadamente y volteaba mi rostro con un gesto obstinado, molesto y algo triste, tratando de cambiarlo antes de que el tarado a quien abrazaba me mire.

**Como si se tratara de una cámara lenta vi, como Mello abrazaba con fuerza a un Jake, demasiado feliz para mi gusto y que se entusiasmaba cada vez más, pues de repente, vi como levantaba la mano y la dirigía hacia la mejilla de Mello para acariciarla y su rostro se acercaba cada vez más a el de Mello, para besarlo, pero el rubio de un momento a otro desvío su rostro para que Jake terminara estampándole el beso en la mejilla.**

Una de sus manos se acercó a mi cara a lo que mis ojos se abrían de la manera más sorprendida._ Ay, no… no otra vez…_ su rostro se acercaba a al mío con lentitud y provocándome ganas de golpearlo, patearlo o escupirle en la cara _Puaj…_ Por algún extraño motivo me había quedado paralizado del miedo y no podía moverme._ Vamos voltéate… no puedes hacerle esto… no, ¡Voltéate ahora! _Me ordené desesperadamente aliviado al sentir cómo mi rostro disparaba hacia el costado dejando que ese asqueroso beso sólo toque mi mejilla.

_**Ahora si lo mato**_** pensé, pero no pude moverme, pues sentía en mi pecho algo extraño, que me estaba quitando el aire, cuando Lost, sin más ni menos poso un beso en mi mejilla y de allí al desastre solo fue un tonto paso.**_Karma… maldito karma._ Pensé mientras observaba a Lost besando la mejilla de Matt, aunque decidí soportarlo ya que lo tenía bien merecido luego de dejar que J me bese así como así. Lo que me descolocó fue el estúpido comentario del rubio a mi lado.

- Creo que somos la mejor pareja de todo Wammy's.- dijo Jake._ Tenía que ser, ¡Esto es perfecto!_

**- ¡No lo creo!- gritó Lost.- Matthew y yo somos los mejores.-**_Esto tiene que ser una broma, ahora comenzaremos con el jodido juego de 'Mi casa es mejor que la tuya'…_

**- Lost, disculpa, no creo que debamos…- traté de decir que esto era una mala idea pero Lost, saco sus garras de forma inesperada.**

**- Vamos, Jake, todos en Wammy's saben que eres un idiota, imbécil, así que no creo que andar con Mellody, te haga más inteligente.- comentó despectivamente la chica, tomándome de la mano, para arrastrarme, hacia donde estaba Jake y Mello y donde ya se arremolinaban todos los chicos, de Wammy's a presenciar este acontecimiento tan particular.**_Ay no, de verdad no quiero estar involucrado en eso, comenzaré a golpear a las personas y eso no será para nada bueno._ Los comentarios tarados de Lost me sacaban de las casillas de la pero manera, pero sinceramente quise correr cuando vi que se acercaba a Jake y a mí para comenzar una pelea._ Sé que si me quedo no podré controlarme._

**-¿Que me puedes decir tú, pequeña arrogante poca cosa? Tu IQ, no puede superar al mío y tu tonto novio no puede ni si quiera hablar. Eres nada.- dijo Jake, mientras jalaba a Mello a un enfrentamiento sin sentido, digno de par de niños de kinder, que juraban que sus juguetes eran mejores que el del otro, pero a pesar de las palabras que ambos chicos se lanzaban en ese momento, sentí que algo no estaba bien, pues la sala de repente había quedado sola, nuestros guías habían desaparecidos y todo estaba extrañamente quieto. Mire a Mello que al parecer tenía bastante rato notando esta situación, así que ambos entramos en un estado de alerta.**

Quería escapar de toda esa trivialidad que se acumulaba entre nosotros cuatro, los demás chicos del orfanato habían comenzado a acercarse a nosotros, quizá sabiendo que se acercaba una pelea. Pero de un momento a otro, observé a mi alrededor, todo parecía más extraño de lo común, la atmósfera había cambiado de un segundo a otro y podía percibir que algo se acercaba, que algo sucedería tarde o temprano, y no sería para nada bueno. Mientras J y la pendeja infantil se envolvían más y más en sus insólitas y tontas palabras, noté unos ojos verdes clavarse en los míos como advirtiéndome algo._ No están siguiendo._

**- ¡Retráctate o sino…!- le gritó la chica en son de amenaza.**

**- O ¿Qué? ¡¿Me lanzarás a tu novio?- Le dijo airadamente Jake, mientras la palabra novio, me sacó0 de mi estado de alerta e hizo que Mello me mirara fijamente.**_ ¡¿Desde cuándo demonios es su novio, pedazo de idiota? _Inquirí internamente con rabia.

**- Pues sí.- Lost me tomó del brazo y me puso al frente de ella- Me ha ofendido, haz algo.- me ordenó la chica y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer.** Vi como Lost empujaba a Matt frente a ella y _demandaba_ protección de alguna clase._ Oye espera mocosa, tú no tienes ningún maldito derecho a darle órdenes a MI… al carajo ¡Novio! _ Ya no sabía qué diantres pensaba, pero lo estaba pensando. Ella no era NADIE para exijirle tal cosa a Matt.

**-Vamos Matthew, golpéame, vamos, justo aquí.- dijo el chico, mostrándome su mentón y poniéndolo a mi disposición para que lo golpeara. Cerré mis puños dispuesto a darle la tunda del siglo, pero vi como Mello, me observaba fríamente, como esperando mi reacción.**_ No te atrevas a obedecerle…_ siseaba con veneno en mi fuero interno y dejando que todos los celos que sentía se adueñen de mí de una vez.** Si lo golpeaba, el pensaría que estaba defendiendo a Lost y si no lo hacia Jake destrozaría mi vida… No necesité analizarlo o pensarlo mucho pues sabía la respuesta. Abrir mis puños y agaché la cabeza, para luego darme la media vuelta y alejarme del lugar.** _No… no, aguarden... ¿Qué hice?_ Veía con claridad la humillación en esos ojos y quise morir, no pude creer que haya asido tan estúpidamente egoísta de ridiculizar de esa manera a Matt, pero eso no era lo peor, todos mis músculos se habían paralizado cuando escuché esa voz…

**- Eres un cobarde!- gritó Jake a todo pulmón, mientras Lost, me tomaba del brazo y me exigía una especie de explicación.- Eres un tonto y sucio cobarde, si ya queda más que claro cuál es la mejor pareja Lost.-**

**- Todo esto apesta.- murmuré, sintiendo que Mello no hacía nada para aliviar mi situación, sin contar que Lost era un fastidio ambulante.** No podía hacer nada, no podía moverme, sólo quería desaparecer y no volver jamás, pero eso sí… llevarme a Matt conmigo. Oía la chillona e indignada voz de Lost demandando una explicación ante las actitudes de Matt y tuve aún más ganas de dejar que se la lleven y dejen de joderme. Me sentía tan estúpido, tan idiota…

**- Dime ¿Por qué no me defendiste?- Exclamó ella, mientras las risas me rodeaban, alterando mis sentidos, haciendo que mi pulso se alterara.- ¿Eres un cobarde?-me cuestiono, mientras todo me daba vueltas a una terrible velocidad.- Matthew!- gritó la chica y allí cerré mis ojos y todo se hizo silencio, solo escuchándose, el mínimo clic, de la liberación del pestillo de una bomba. Abrí mis ojos y me giré lo más rápido, para gritar.**

A pesar de todo no podía dejar de tener esa sensación extraña llenándome los sentidos y preocupándome al instante. Las risas de los demás chicos me impulsaban a hacer algo además de quedarme allí como una maldita escultura y defenderlo, pero sabía que eso arruinaría todos los planes. Pero sentí ese silencio, más allá de las voces… más allá de todo, algo no andaba bien…

**- Mellody!- no fue necesario nada más, pues Mello se lanzó sobre Jake y yo abracé a Lost y luego se escuchó una terrible explosión y de todos los lugares salió humo.** El primer impulso que tuve ante el grito de Matt fue cubrir a mi informante inmediatamente, por lo que traté de cubrir a Jake para sentir el impacto de una bomba explotando cerca de nosotros.

**Debía encontrar a Mello, rápido, pues estábamos bajo ataque y era cuestión de tiempo para que los sujetos entraran a la sala y se llevaran a algunos de los chicos de Wammy's.**

**Trataba de mantener a Lost de pie, pero ella tosía y parecía dificultársele la respiración. Vi a mi derecha y a mi izquierda y todos los chicos, caían desmayados producto el humo, **_**Lo que me faltaba el gas tiene anestésicos de algún tipo**_**.**

**- Lost, trata de contener la respiración, te sacaré de aquí.- le dije a la chica, sacando fuerza de la nada, para llevarla en brazos.**

De pronto Jake tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él poniéndonos de pie y tomando algo de un bolso que traía._ ¿Máscaras de gas?_ Me pregunté desconcertado sólo por segundos_ gases somníferos… diablos, él lo sabía._ Y cómo no iba a saberlo, él era quien ayudaba a los demás tipos involucrados con el albino detrás de todo esto.

- Úsalo ahora, no quiero que te suceda nada…- me dijo con preocupación mientras me colocaba la máscara y luego se ponía una.- Tú me protegiste.- me explicó mientras me abrazaba de la nada._ Lo único que me falta es que se involucre de verdad conmigo y piense que yo siento lo mismo… _pero al fin y al cabo, eso era más que útil para nosotros. No hice más que asentir dejándome dirigir por él hacia un lugar que parecía seguro.

- No te alejes de aquí, necesito que permanezcas segura.- asentí nuevamente mientras él presionaba mi mano y luego la soltaba para comenzar a correr, seguramente a encontrarse con sus cómplices.

**Caminaba a ciegas y tratando de no aspirar mucho humo, cuando sentí como una mano me tomaba por el hombro y me jalaba hacia un recodo, justo detrás de una enorme estatua.** Habían pasado sólo segundos, pero gracias a Dios, vi a Matt caminando con Lost a cuestas y mi primera reacción fue halarlo hacia mí.

**- ¿Mello?- murmuré incapaz de enfocar algo, pues el humo, su contenido ya estaba haciendo efecto en mi y quien me jaló hacia allá tenía una máscara anti gas.** Sus ojos estaban algo nublados y podía ver claramente que luchaba contra la inconsciencia, por lo que contuve la respiración y me quité la máscara para ponerla en su rostro con rapidez.

**- Si.- respondió él sacándose la marcara y colocándomela, para ayudarme a respirar. Tomé unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y le devolví la máscara, para notar que Lost, estaba inconsciente, en una especie de sueño profundo**

**- Vienen por Lost.- le murmuré a Mello.- Es la siguiente.-**

- Lo sé, Jake me dio esta mascara y me dijo que me quedara aquí.- afirmé entre susurros mientras mis ojos escaneaban todo el lugar, recordando el sistema de seguridad que rodeaba a todo el museo, debíamos llegar allí cuanto antes.

**- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, no lastimarán a los otros niños.- dije mientras pensaba en un plan para defendernos.**

- Hay que bloquear las entradas- afirmé enseguida con decisión- Hay un sistema de seguridad que al activarse, cierra todas la puertas para evitar que se lleven las obras de artes o aislar un incendio. Debemos activarlo y salir antes de que atrapen a Lost, o al menos ponernos a salvo.- dije seriamente buscando una salida medianamente segura.

**- Entendido.- respondí, mientras escuchábamos, los pasos y las órdenes de los secuestradores.- Quédate con Lost y llévala a la salida más cercana, yo accionare el interruptor de incendio y saldré.- Dije, mientras comenzaba a moverme pero Mello me sostuvo de la mano.** _Maldición, ahora debemos separarnos de nuevo y justo cuando la idiota esta está inconsciente._ Mordí mis labios impacientemente sin poder contener mis impulsos.

**- Necesitarás aire…- dijo y de repente lo vi como se quitaba la máscara y acercaba sus labios a los míos. En teoría, debía darme aire, pero las teorías jamás funcionan con nosotros dos. **Claro que lo que menos quería hacer era darle oxígeno, sólo buscaba una excusa para poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos y al menos en silencio pedirle perdón por toda mi estupidez y que no se atreva a dejar que le suceda algo. **Sus labios se unieron a los míos y llevé mis manos hacia su rostro, mientras él se aferraba con fuerza a mi chaqueta, no quería sepárame de él, mientras aquella transferencia de aire, se transformaba en un beso en el que le suplicaba que se cuidara. Lentamente y con pesar nos separamos, mientras mis manos se mantenían fijas a sus mejillas. **Tomé su abrigo con fuerza mientras sus manos sostenían mi rostro y mis labios comenzaban a moverse sobre los suyos, comenzando hipnotizarme al instante, pero no había tiempo… debíamos poner en marcha todo y tuve que hace lo imposible para poder separarme de él_Por favor, mantente a salvo… _**Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y como un susurro agregué…**

**- Ten cuidado.-**

**Antes que se me fuera imposible dejarlo obligué a mi cuerpo a correr y alejarme de él mientras el humo, me rodeaba y las luces de los atacantes, apuntaban e iluminaban hacia todas direcciones. **Inspiré su aliento por última vez dejándolo ir y esperando que todo resulte, ahora yo tenía que sostener a la molestia con piernas y dejar que Matt vaya a arriesgarse y esa idea sinceramente no me agradaba para nada._ Esto no está bien, pero debemos superarlo de alguna manera…_

**De un momento a otro, vi un pequeño botón en una de las esquinas de la pared, corrí a toda velocidad, cuando de repente el humo se fue disipando y mi posición quedo visible.**

**- ¡Alto!- gritaron los sujetos apuntándome con sus enormes armas. **_**Debo encerrarlos y asegurar que Mello y Lost salgan, **_**así que posé de niño bueno con tonos de locura.**

**- ¡Por dios, llegaron!- exclamé, dando un paso al frente.**

**- Quieto no te muevas.- me ordenaron, haciendo que sus armas sonaran.**

**-No, ustedes no entienden- grite llevando mi mano hacia mi espalda y allí palpar mi arma… **_**Solo tengo una oportunidad**_**, di otro paso y vi que estaba en el ángulo indicado.**

**- Levantas las manos o disparo.- advirtió un sujeto enmascarado.**

_**Tres dos uno… ¡Ahora!**_**, desenfundé mi arma y mi brazo se extendió para que mi mano jalara el gatillo y así dar un certero disparo al interruptor. La alarma de incendio, se activo y las salidas de las salas comenzaron a cerrarse mediante pesadas rejas de acero. El agua comenzó a caer, empapando todo el lugar, mojando a los chicos y haciéndolos reaccionar. Las obras expuestas, fueron protegidas del agua, por una puerta corrediza de metal que comenzó a cerrarse... **_**Tengo poco tiempo**_**, pensé cuando un sujeto de una patada, me quito el arma de mis manos. Quiso golpearme, pero logré evadirlo lanzándome al suelo y corriendo hacia una de las salidas, ¿Pero cuál?, cual fue la que Mello y Lost tomaron.**

En el momento en que escuché la ruidosa alarma resonando en todo el lugar, supe que era momento de escapar, por lo que tomé a Lost entre mis brazos y la cargué mientras buscaba una salida más o menos segura para salid de allí cuanto antes. La máscara y la lluvia de agua me hacían dificultosa la retirada, pero de ninguna manera iba a quedarme allí, sólo debía encontrar un lugar seguro para poder encontrarme con Matt.

Escuchaba tiroteos por todos lados y temí que algo le haya pasado a Matt, él estaba solo allí y yo sinceramente no sabía si había traído su arma consigo._ Más vale que lo hayas hecho idiota…_ me dije preocupado intentando avanzar. Pero uno de los malditos me había alcanzado e intentó llevarse a Lost tratando de capturarme, claro que no se lo hice demasiado fácil, aunque pelear con alguien demasiado grande no era bueno para mí tampoco._ Le debo a Francis el poder mantenerme al menos bien en una pelea como estas…_ pensé recordando todas las veces que lo había golpeado y demás.

**Miraba hacia todas las direcciones tratando de ubicarme, cuando vi como una chica era arrastrada por la salida más alejada… **_**Tenía que ser….**_** Comencé a correr desesperado, mientras me alejaba de mi arma y las balas comenzaban a llover. Los sujetos disparaban balines, así que más de uno golpeo mi espalda causándome un terrible dolor mas no eran letales.**

Logré alejarlo un poco luego de poner a la chica en el suelo y comencé a arrastrarla hacia una pequeña salida cerca de una de las paredes para dejarla a salvo. Pero el malnacido no se iría tan fácilmente, había regresado demasiado rápido y desgraciadamente yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarlo solo.

**Me acercaba la puerta, cuando vi a cierto rubio, liberando una batalla frenética contra un sujeto que duplicaba su tamaño.** Me cubría de sus golpes bastante bien y los evadía rápidamente, pero el maldito era de acero y soportaba todos los que yo le lanzaba. Pero de un momento a otro escuché pasos demasiado silenciosos acercándose a nosotros. Me incliné ligeramente y noté a Matt acercándose por la espalda del hombre que me atacaba. _Que oportuno…_

**- Mello.- susurre, así que cambie mi dirección y como pude me acerque al sujeto por la espalda, para tocar su hombro, el hombre se giro y yo pateé su entrepierna con toda mi fuerza, haciendo que el hombre cayera de rodillas retorciéndose de puro dolor. **_**Creo que te castré… **_ _¡OH DIOS! Eso debió dolerle…_ me dije con expresión sorprendida ante la brusca patada que había recibido el tipo, que sinceramente, por poco me había dolido a mí. Matt intentó guiarme hacia otro lugar, pero por el rabillo del ojo, había divisado una pistola tirada en el suelo y simplemente no pude dejarla allí. **Tomé la mano de Mello, para comenzar a correr, pero él se soltó y corría en dirección contraria, **_**Maldición que impredecible eres… **_**Mello corría en dirección a mi arma, mientras los sujetos seguían disparando y recargando sus balas con esos molestos y dolorosos balines.**

El tiroteo comenzó una vez más y yo hacía de todo para que los disparos no me alcancen, sabía que ese tipo de municiones no causaban demasiado daño, pero aún así quise evitarlas por el solo hecho de que eran jodidamente dolorosas. Aún así no pude evadir una que fue directo a mi hombro y terminó rozándolo y lastimándome.

**- Corre!- le grité, cuando vi como uno de los balines rozaba su hombro y casi logra que caiga caer. El chico apretó el paso y en un dos por tres estaba a mi lado pero sangrando, mientras las puertas de salida casi se cerraban.**_Maldita sea me dieron _Me dije sosteniendo la pistola contra mi hombro que había comenzado a sangras instantáneamente._ Al demonio, no hay tiempo…_ afirmé dispuesto a escapar de allí.

**Mello se lanzó al suelo y arrastrándose, pasó por un pequeño espacio que quedaba en la puerta mientras yo lo seguía de cerca. Él logró pasar, pero cuando yo estuve a punto de salir, algo o alguien tomo mi pierna.** Estábamos casi a salvo, justo donde yo había dejado a Lost, pero en el momento en que creí que podríamos respirar con algo de tranquilidad, la voz de Matt resonó en mi oídos provocándome voltear para notar que alguien sostenía su pierna derecha con fuerza desde el otro lado

**- Mello!- llamé, él se giro y tomó mis manos y comenzó a tironearme. Mi brazo herido comenzó a sangrar un poco, mientras que de su hombro la sangre corría sin parar. **Solté el arma, tomé sus manos y comencé a jalar sin que me interese nada, sabía muy bien que mi brazo estaba herido pero en ningún momento me importó, en ningún momento dudé en ayudarlo. **Pateé con fuerza y al parecer logré golpear al sujeto liberándome y así con un último jalón Mello me sacó de ese pequeño espacio, para que así la reja de acero terminara de cerrarse.**_ Dios… lo logramos._ Pensé tomando algo de aire y quitándome la máscara que hasta ese momento me molestaba de la peor manera.

**Heridos y lastimados decidimos alejarnos de allí y así mantener a salvo a Lost. Entramos a los baños de chicas y yo atravesé un bote de basura, para impedir que pasaran.**Habíamos llegado al cuarto de baños para chicas y estábamos relativamente seguros, aún así debíamos asegurarnos de que Lost no haya sufrido ningún daño, de lo contrario todo había sido en vano.

**- ¿Como esta ella?- le pregunte a Mello, que la revisaba.** Me acerqué a ella y comencé a revisar sus signos vitales, su pulso era algo suave pero no lento y no se encontraba demasiado pálida, así que no teníamos mucho de qué preocuparnos. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que un punzante dolor atravesó mi brazo de golpe, recordándome que llevaba una herida.

**- Está bien.- contesto él haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.**

**- Pero tú estás herido.- le dije así que camine hacia él, me quité la chaqueta y la corté un poco, para hacerle un torniquete en el brazo. **Matt había rasgado su chaqueta para detener la hemorragia en mi brazo con un trozo de ella e insistía en ver mi herida, cosa que yo no quería que haga, sólo servía para preocuparlo y darme más dolor a mí si intentaba curarla, de verdad no estaba de humor para eso.**- Déjame ver- le pedí.**

- No estoy bien- respondí parándome y tratando de que ya no tocara mi brazo.

**- Vamos, Mello, puede ser grave.- le suplique siguiéndolo.**

- ¡Aléjate!- creí que la única forma de ignorar esa voz era a gritos, pero no era así, el bastardo era persistente cuando quería…

**- No.- respondí y me acerqué a él, para quitarle la chaqueta que tenia encima y observar que el balín había rozado la piel de su hombro.** Él me había detenido entre sus brazos y había apartado mi abrigo con facilidad mientras yo sostenía mi brazo con un gesto obstinado e infantil, pero dejándole ver lo suficiente.**- No tienes el balín, aun así déjame limpiar la herida- le pedí y me acerqué a uno de los lavabos para empapar el trozo de chaqueta y acercarme a él- Puede que te duela.- murmuré.** De la nada lo había visto mojando el retazo de tela y aproximándose a mí._ Oh no… ni lo sueñes_ pensé dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás y cubriendo mi brazo. Pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y ya había asentado la tela en mi herida.

- Eso no, solo duele!-** Mello se quejó sacando toda su potente voz.- **¡Carajo, aléjate Matt!- grité con fuerza al sentir la aspereza de ese pedazo de chaqueta rozando mi brazo. Claro que no había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de gritar como chica en ningún momento y mi voz había salido de la manera más grave posible mientras sentía escalofríos por el dolor. Pero el tiempo se detuvo cuando escuché una fina y débil voz, logrando que mis ganas de lanzarme a una zanja aumenten notoriamente._ No puede ser…_

**- ¿Mellody?- murmuró alguien atrás de nosotros. Lentamente ambos miramos a la chica que estaba muy, muy cociente.** Matt y yo volteamos para encontrarnos con la chica de cabellos negros que nos miraba completamente extrañada y desconcertada.

**- Lost.- dijimos al mismo tiempo.-**

**- Tu voz, es extraña.- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y arrinconándose en una de las esquinas del baño.- ¿Qué pasa?-**_ Ay, esto no pude estar pasando…_ me dije mientras mi mirada sólo denotaba miedo y sorpresa._ No, simplemente no puede estar pasando… el gas me está haciendo alucinar… ¡Demonios, esto no es cierto!_

**- Lost, calma…- dije sin saber qué inventar. La chica comenzó a temblar y Mello y yo nos vimos extrañados.** Dirigí mi mirada a la de Matt, _ Esto no tendría que ser TAN shockeante a lo sumo acepto un grito pero luego es fácil de aceptar…_me decía tratando de buscar una forma de explicarle la situación. _No sería tan difícil, sólo decirle todo lo que pasa con L y que necesitaba vestirme de esta forma para pasar desapercibido._

**- Explíquenme que pasa, no entiendo nada, ustedes dos son chicos! No puede ser.- gritó histérica. **Había algo en su voz, parecía que ella sabía algo más, algo que quizá complicaría nuestras explicaciones… algo que para ella simplemente no cuadraba…** - No es posible! ¡Los vi, los vi, besándose en el viejo árbol del patio trasero!- Dijo aquella chica, cuyo cerebro a todas luces, indicaba que debía estar en uno de los Wammy's. **_Oh mierda ¡¿Qué?_ Me pregunté aterrado al escuchar la afirmación de esa maldita pendeja del demonio _¿Cómo que nos vio? ¿De qué demonios se trata esto?_ _Eso simplemente no puede ser posible, no lo concibo… ¡Todo esto es MIERDA!_

**La acusación en si no implicaba nada, si se veía en ese solo contexto, un chico y una chica se besaron, el problema no era ese, el problema era que cierta chica muy inteligente y el desliz de cierto rubio, había derribado casi en su totalidad los planes de infiltración que teníamos para poder liberar a los cardenales secuestrados.**

Mis ojos permanecían imposiblemente abiertos, mientras en mi mente, me daba una jodida golpiza por haber sido tan condenadamente tarado y no haber al menos gritado como una desgraciada mocosa en lugar de utilizar toda mi verdadera voz al máximo de su maldito volumen y que para colmo, no sonaba PARA NADA femenina.

Todo hubiese sido fácil de explicar si ella hubiese continuado creyendo que yo era una chica, pero ahora, yo lo había cagado todo… había mandado todos los planes y la infiltración al jodido carajo. Aún así no era momento de pensar en cómo y cuánto había metido la pata, los hombres que nos perseguían, o más bien a Lost, nos habían encontrado y debíamos protegerla, muy a mi pesar, por lo que nos paramos frente a ella para cubrirla de lo que sea que pueda lastimarla.

**Escuché un ruido y unos pasos, Mello y yo nos acercamos para formar en escudo humano frente a Lost, que se mantenía de pie justo atrás de nosotros.**

**- Nos descubrió.- susurró Mello, pero a decir verdad era lo de menos, pues teníamos un problema mayor, uno que se acercaba a nosotros y amenazaba con revelar todo y nuestra suerte y destino de toda la operación estaba en las manos de una pequeña que quería usar todo el guardarropa de Mello y tenerme a mí como novio. **Ese había sido mi único comentario aunque _¡Maldita sea nuestra jodidamente desgraciada suerte y que me lleve el endemoniado diablo! _Gritaba a todo pulmón en mi interior.- ¿En qué demonios nos equivocamos?-** cuestiono el chico y yo decidí retroceder en el tiempo, con mi mente, para saber dónde estaba el error.**_¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué pinche cosa hicimos mal? ¡MIERDAAAA!_ Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba pero mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada con miles de maldiciones, groserías y golpes faciales por mi estupidez._ Quiero morir…_

**- Esta tontería de la cita doble era para probar que Mellody, te quiere a ti Matthew, pero ahora resulta que ambos son unos chicos… Quiero que me expliquen ahora mismo qué demonios sucede!-**_ ¡Lo único que me faltaba! Carajo…_

**Sí, habíamos sido descubiertos y el problema ahora era cómo solventarlo…**

* * *

¿Cooomo estuvo eso genteeee? **¿GUTO? SIP…**

YAY, y esperamos que descubran de qué escena es el fanart (es faaacil) :D

SAYONARA! **Adiosito gente…voy a cuidar a mi preciosa novia…..TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** IIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	27. Chapter 27: Pretend

HOLA FANFICTIOOOOOOOOOOON! Es mieeeercoles y eso equivale a una update semanal de este fiiiic! Lamentablemente mi amorcito Matty está algo ocupado y no podrá acompañarme en las notas de autor de hoy *puchero*, aún así daré lo mejor de miiii!

Agradecimientos: A una nueva reviewer que dejó un comment a último momento en el capi 25 pero no la nombré *facepalm* Lois (lindo nombre :D), a mi onee-chan y Mello personal Kmmy Lee que ia tenemos un profile conjunto para subir perversiones :D, a nuestra maravillosa reviewer kaorycien94, a Red Crayon Princess otra linda reviewer, a Tsukino Tamashita que regresó y ya nos atestó con sus beios comments otra vez, y a Black Rous otra queriida lectora. GRACIAS CHICAS! LAS AMAMOS!

Ahooora lo que todas esperaban (?)

Respuestas :D

*Kmmy Lee: Hermaniiitaaaa! Un te preocupes por no haber comentado, seguro estabas ocupada () xD

¿Órganos internos y externos? Lol, eso fue raro :D Siii todos le quieren dar un balazo a J a estas alturas del partido, PERO NO GASTES LAS MUNICIONES, ni te imaginas lo que viene ahora muajajaja! LOL y yay, el capi 25 era un filler así que cumplió su propósito :3. YO TAMBIEN TE AMO (no en estilo yuri) ONEE-CHAN! (lolz, más que a mis hermanas verdaderas, ellas son molestas).

¿Dulce? *siendo abrazada* tee hee hee :D Nos leemos onee-sama!

*Kaoryciel94: La fangileada nos falló con Lois para darle suspenso (?) al capi :D, de hecho ya también hubiese gritado como desquiciada y me hubiese puesto a escribir un lemon frente a ellos . Eso sí, las cosas inesperadas no dejarán de pasar y creo yo que más de una querrá matar a Lost ahora O.O y bien Jake ya tiene su tumba cavada :/ LOLZ ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que Mello es un chico? *sonrisa maliciosa* OH sí se lo merece!

Te envié un mensaje al facebook kaory y claro, puedes mostrarme lo que desees yo trataré de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y ya terminaré de ver JJR. Kisses, nos leemos :3

*Lois: ¿Te pusiste el nombre de Lost? Te queda bien ;D, perdón por no responder tu review en el capi anterior (no me gusta ignorar a la gente u.u) es que me dormí antes de que me llegue y ya habíamos hecho las notas con My Matty. Que liiindo que te gusteeee, seee Kira es MALO DEL MAL y te hace esperar updates semanales, pero que bien que ya sea miércoles de nuevo ¿no? :D A ver la reacción de Lost aquí! Esperamos que te guste!

*Black Rous: Wiii Holic está akiii! Pero My Matty no pudo acompañarnos *aura emo con pucherito* pero la próxima semana sí estará aquí haciendo las notitas conmigo *con corazoncitos en los ojos*

LA TAREA ES UNA **** AL LADO DEL YAOI :D! Y SIIIIIIIIII ACERTASTE CON EL FANART! Ten tu dulce :3 *le da una paleta enorme* ¿Odias a Lost? Di que siiii xD, y Jake es un jodido malnacido :/, My Matty y io esperamos que te agrade el capi, kisses!

*Tsukino Tamashita!: DIOSES VOLVISTE CON UNA AVALANCHA DE REVIEWS! *se siente la felicidad en la atmósfera* GRAAAACIAAAAAS! Y haré lo posible por responder todas juntas ahora :D Lolz, sí… TUVIMOS LA OSADÍA DE PONERLE UNA FALDA A MELLO bwajajajajajaja! Y le queda bastante bien :D No, no eres un asco dejar un review en cada capi que vayas leyendo de verdad emociona! *abrazo* X3 Wiii yay en el capi 22 Matt se confesoooo (cielos, de verdad los hicimos esperar con eso ¿Verdad?) y prepárate para más escenas de celos! HAY POR KIRA! ACABAS DE PATEAR A NUESTRO VIEJO BONACHÓN! LOL y lo acepto, también los hicimos esperar demasiado con ese beso :D, pero que bien que te haya gustadooooo :D Y Mello aún se contiene con Jake, créeme que tiene ganas de matarlo…

LOLZ ¿Actitud de Joven pareja enamorada? Me encantó esa definición, me hiciste sonreír como idiota ;D y los nuevos looks apetecibles me provocaron un lapsus fangirl, pero lamentablemente el tarado de J no puede morir (aún bwajajaj)

Wiii ¿Comenzamos con el odio a Lost ya? Aajajja! Pero como dices, al menos le dio celos a nuestro rubio sexy (¿Y cómo no?) Aw, la embobación también es JODIDAMENTE tiernaaaaa *con corazoncitos en los ojos*

YAY! Y ahora el capi que esperaban, a ver qué demonios hace Lost ahoraaaa ;D… Am ay dios mío… Mello: ¡TE ESCUCHÉ MALDITA! *sacando un arma*… NOOOO! ¡Corre y io lo detengo! (a ver su puedo)

Los peluches de Mello son irregalables (no tengo idea si esa palabra existe o no, pero YO la invento) pero te admiro, yo ni siquiera hubiera podido acercarle la caja… WIIIIII GRACIAS; FELIZ AÑO Y NAVIDAD PARA TI TAMBIEN! *sigue sosteniendo a Mello* y en serio, corre… :3

Ahooooooora ziiiiii, el !

Advertencias: No se me viene a la cabeza qué podría poner de advertencia sin My Matty, así que dejaré que ustedes lo descubran por su cuenta :3 lo que sí, esto será muuuuy raro...

Disclaimer: Bleh, no son nuestros, son de los japo Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, (que serían unos VERDADEROS genios si hubiesen considerado ponerle algo de Yaoi a la serie :3), cuack, el museo tampoco es nuestro :3

Okiz, LEAN! Y es una buena oportunidad para gritar como desquiciada antes del capítulo: A MIIIIIIIIIII CACHORRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MATTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *corriendo en círculos*

* * *

Capítulo 27: Pretend

Lo que no sabíamos hasta ese momento era que la chica esta era una completa desquiciada mental de primera. Analizaba las posibilidades mientras el silencio perduraba y gracias a Cristo, los pasos que se acercaban amenazantes se alejaron rápidamente de nosotros._Bien, ESO fue conveniente…_

**Los pasos parecían hacerse más intensos, pero tal cual se aproximaron a la puerta del baño, tal cual se alejaron y yo suspiré aliviado, mientras mi pobre y agobiado cerebro trataba por todos los medios de pensar qué hacer con Lost… Me acerqué a ella, con dudas, pero creí en aquel instante, que decir la verdad era lo único que nos salvaría de ser delatados por la chica…** Matt se había acercado a ella con cuidado, listo para comenzar a explicar la situación.

**- Mira, necesitamos que te tranquilices… Nosotros estamos con L y vinimos a protegerte.-** dijo con voz monocorde y firme mientras yo mismo me acercaba._**Muy bien, eso estuvo decente, casi me falta decir 'vinimos en paz, no nos comeremos tu cerebro ni te conectaremos sondas...'**_

- ¿L?- cuestionó ella con duda, frunciendo el entrecejo.**La chica se extrañó y yo pensé que no era el único que no sabía cómo era L…**

- Tu hermana está con nosotros ahora.- dije sin molestarme en utilizar la voz de niña ya que de todas formas de nada me serviría a esas alturas…

- ¿M-mi hermana mayor?- articuló casi sin voz.- ¡¿Mi hermana mayor esta con ustedes?- dijo en un sobresaltado susurro, intentando mantener baja su chillona voz._**Sí, tu hermana, ¿Sabes? La fastidiosa, con complejo de mamá gallina y sobre protectora.**_

**- Clare Delacroix.-** **le dije viendo a la chica, que al parecer asimilaba la información.- Ella está ahora con Watari, el fundador de todos los Wammy's.- terminé por decir y si las dudas de la chica eran grandes, lo que seguía haría que se volvieran del tamaño de la muralla china, pues Mello reveló su nombre.**

- Tu verdadero nombre, según sabemos es Lois Delacroix.- completé mientras su mueca se tornaba en una de completa total sorpresa al oír que tengamos tal información, estaba siendo demasiado frío con el tema y Matt me había lanzado una mirada para que deje la dureza un poco de lado_Debemos tener su confianza… _**A Mello solo le faltaba decir, 'Sé dónde vives, sé el nombre de tu mascota y hasta tu color favorito'… así que no me quedó de otra que tratar de que al menos suavizaran las cosas.**- Am… Tu hermana nos envió a cuidarte…-_¿De dónde carajos saqué eso?__**¿Quee?**_**Casi grito, aunque había que admitir que eso sí suavizaba las cosas…**

**Por un momento, todo se mantuvo quieto, como una tensa calma y pensé que solo había dos opciones: La primera o A, que Lost se volviera loca y comenzara a gritar y golpearnos o B… por Dios, no había ninguna B… Es decir, dos chicos se te acercan y te dicen todo eso, era como si alguien le dijera '¿Sabes? ET existe y es tu vecino…' Estaba nervioso, aunque en ningún momento pensé en flaquear pues mas allá de proteger a Lost, mi deber era cuidar a Mello, el segundo en la línea y bueno para que negarlo, él era... **_**momento es… Lo que sea que sea… me importa más que Lost…**_

_Ahora… a las posibilidades: 1, que esta pendeja sea una maldita homofóbica, nos patee el trasero y empiece a gritar como una loca para que se la lleven y la alejen de nosotros AÚN después de haber escuchado la historia completa. 2, seguimos con la idea de los homofóbicos pero que me tenga odio e intente quitarme a Matt de alguna forma, ahora que lo pienso eso sólo terminaría matándola… 3, amenazará con abrir la jodida boca si no nos separamos. 4…_ mis pensamientos se fueron al carajo, interrumpidos por un par de molestos brazos cerrándose a mi alrededor mientras mis párpados se levantaban a más no poder y mis ojos captaban a Matt con las cejas completamente arqueadas hacia arriba en una expresión de puro desconcierto y sorpresa._¿Qué carajos?_ Me pregunté cayendo en cuenta de que los brazos eran de Lost y me estaban quitando el aire.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ENVIARON A DOS CABALLEROS A PROTEGERME!- mi mandíbula cayó al suelo al escuchar tal cosa _Esto no puede ser cierto… que un jodido pedazo de escombro me caiga ahora mismo encima.__**Creo que el gas le afectó**_**, por poco grito pues la chica parecía estar como en una especie de nube rosada, es decir el séptimo planeta de los ****ponis… momento caballero? Tengo el cabello rojo... gracias…**- No puedo creerlo!-Ok, ESO ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza al momento de ver las posibilidades y realmente me sentía aterrado…- Y… hm…- de pronto se había separado de mí un poco para llevar sus manos a mi rostro y observarme mejor ante mi ahora por poco ausente, maquillaje._**Momento, momento ¿Qué hace tan cerca de Mello**_**?, comencé a tensarme y a molestarme, algo subía por mi estomago y lo contenía en mi garganta… **_**No te acerques!**__-_ ¡Demonios, eres lindo!- claro, yo no podía siquiera moverme, sentía que había roto por completo mi burbuja de espacio personal. Sus manos rodearon mis brazos presionando un poco mientras yo permanecía tieso ¿Lo olvidaron? ODIO que me toquen.- ¡Y ERES FUERTE!- Exclamó acercando su rostro al mío mientras yo enarcaba una ceja, no sabía por qué, pero Matt permanecía quieto y con cara de terror._**¿Qué cree que hace? Mello no es caballo de carreras, que se le mide las piernas y los dientes para ver que tan bueno es…**_**Suspiraba tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de separarla de Mello, pero no podía, no podía escapar de ese maldito estado de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando**- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella sonriendo y batiendo sus largas pestañas.

- Am… yo…- traté de decir algo, pero fui interrumpido una vez más_.__**Genial, ok, primero me mandas a Jake, es un chico, bien… es un problema, ahora me mandas a Lost, es una especie de tortura china, ¿Fue algo que hice en mi otra vida?, pues comienzo a creer en el Karma!**_** Rodé mis ojos y traté de concentrarme.**

- ¡Y TU VOZ ES LINDAAAAA!- _Mierda, esto no está para nada bien… al menos para mí._- Aw, lo siento, ¡Dime tu nombre!-

- M-Mello.- respondí con gesto serio en mis facciones.

- ¿Mello? Aw te queda muuuuuy bien!- La euforia de la pendeja me estaba colmando la paciencia y de verdad no sabía qué madres hacer.- ¿Y tuuuuuu?- dijo volteándose en dirección a mi compañero._**Ok... me está preguntando mi nombre, que le pasa?...**_

**- ¿Yo? Sólo M-Matt…-** dijo él pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos y tratando de tranquilizarse un poco._**Clama, respira, solo es una chica…**_

- Bien, uno de mis caballeros ya recibió dos besos, ahora te toca a ti.- Sinceramente, no vi venir eso…_¡¿QUÉ?-_A ver…- Ella ya había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos y mis intentos por separarme eran infructuosos si no aplicaba la violencia. Hasta que… **Vi como Lost ****tomaba el rostro de Mello entre sus manos, mientras que el rubio trataba de alejarse y creo que allí, justamente allí, se me agoto la paciencia**_**No!, hasta aquí te llego la suerte,... **_**Caminé hacia la chica, para tomarla por el brazo, mientras todo lo que estaba subiendo por mi estomago y concentrándose en mi garganta emergió en un…**

**- ¡H-hey!-** volteé viendo a Matt sosteniendo las manos de Lost para alejarlas de mí.- **P-por favor no hagas eso**.- advirtió muy despacio.

- ¡Oh, no me digas que te dan celos ahora! Ya sé que son dos chicos y de verdad son muy buenos actores.- _¿Qué carajos fue lo que acaba de decir?_**... Fruncí mi ceño y la miré desconcertado…**_**¿Actores? Ni si quiera sé actuar…**_- Debo admitir el beso que vi bajo el árbol fue bastante convincente.- _Aún no entiendo.__**Que alguien me explique o me diga qué tomó o comió esta chica durante las últimas veinte y cuatro horas, pues el efecto del gas, se quedó corto….**__-_ Es claro que estaba predeterminado que querían que yo los viera para asegurar que yo creyera que él era una chica, se notaba a leguas que no era un beso de verdad, ni siquiera estaban lo suficientemente cerca.- terminó por decir señalándome._ME ESTÁ JODIENDO!_ Claramente ni Matt ni yo sabíamos de dónde había sacado tal conclusión y estábamos más que confundidos._**No estábamos cerca? No estábamos cerca? Esta chica no entiende el concepto de cercanía… Es decir, Mello… el… estaba tan, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración rozar mis labios, el calor su cuerpo quemarme y el sabor de esos exquisitos labios…**_** Sentí como el agarre de mi mano se hacía más débil, sin contar el nítido sonrojo que se estaba formando en mis mejillas y mi respiración comenzaba a volverse inestable…**

- Espera, ¿Qué?- pregunté descolocado y abriendo aún más mis ojos.

- Pues lo que dije, y les salió muy bien, aunque estoy más que segura que chicos como ustedes JAMÁS se atreverían a hacer algo como eso de verdad. Ahora como buen caballero, te ordeno que me des un beso.- _**Bien es formal, de aquí iré al cementerio, si… una buena tumba, no muy ostentosa y cuando me hagan la autopsia, dirán algo como esto: 'Causa de la muerte: ira contenida en grados explosivos, producto de una situación de estrés constante… Enfermedad:**__**Jakenouralgia y Lostpatía**_… **Abrí mis ojos de pura sorpresa y creí que si los abría más saldrían de sus órbitas. Debía hacer algo más que burlarme de mi patética y desesperante situación, así que llevé mi manos a los labios de Lost y así cubrí su boca.**_Díganme que esta pendeja no acaba de darme una orden _pensé entronando mi mirada.

- No estás entendiendo bien.- susurré sombríamente poniéndome serio de una vez por todas y sin que me importe la reacción de la pendeja esta vez.**La situación se estaba volviendo un tira y encoje desesperante y no sé por qué algo dentro de mi me decía que esto terminaría muy, muy raro, pues a Mello no se le puede dar órdenes, el jamás lo aceptará y lo único que él haría en tal situación sería…**

**- Mell… no creo que…-** Sí, sabía que no era buena idea que me precipite, pero no podía evitarlo, con todo lo que pasaba yo ya me encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- No, tú no entiendes que yo ya entendí, ahora mi beso.- entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella. _**Y esta chica seguirá insistiendo…**_

- Escúchame bien moc…-**Mello saco su voz gruesa amenazante y profunda,**_**E**__**sto va mal muy mal….**_

**- Lost.-** **interrumpí, para que la chica dejar de tensar la cuerda.**

- Escúchame bien LOST, porque estás algo perdida en esto. Nosotros solo vinimos aquí a resolver un caso y no dejaremos que nada te pase pero NO seremos tus jodidos sirvientes ¿Entendiste?- terminé por decir dándole mi última mirada nazi a lo que ella asentía y me miraba con miedo.

- E-eres perfecto ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-_Dios la mataré… __**¿Salir? ¡¿Salir?... **_**Lo sabía, sabía que estar con esta chica era una mala idea, pero no servían las miradas de Mello, mis 'Hey' debían funcionar ¿No?**

**- ¡HEY!-** Esa fue la segunda vez que escuché a Matt protestando y de verdad se sentía bien, hasta quise sonreír, pero me negué a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- me limité a decir aún sin entender su retorcida manera de pensar.

- ¡E-es que tú eres tan lindo y tan… ay no sé… misterioso y serio y esos ojos!- escondí mi cara entre mis manos por unos segundos._De verdad me vendría bien un rayo encima Dios._

**- ¡Oye!-** **Grité desconcertado, mientras mi... Mello!**_** (Si ya lo dije, o bueno, lo pensé) **_**era acosado por una chica, con demasiada energía.**

- Espera Matt…- dije interrumpiéndolo.- A ver si entiendes esto niña… YO. NO. TE. GUSTO. Estás sufriendo un ataque ¿Sí?- dije pausadamente esperando nada más salir de esa.**Mello habló con calma, lento, o bien trató de hacerlo, para ver si el deletreo le hacía entender a esta chica lo que trataba de decirle.**

- P-p-pero eres… ¡Dios, tengo que abrazarte!- _Oh, vamos ¡ESTA LOCA!_ Intentó acercarse pero yo la evadí con rapidez y me paré al lado de Matt.**Mello corrió a mi lado y finalmente pude soltar a la neurasténica de Lost.**

- ¡No! Además, yo… yo estoy CON él.- escupí sin poder contenerme señalando a Matt.**Mello me señalo y en mi mente se repitió 'estoy CON él.'**_** Bueno eso era un avance, si está conmigo, aunque sonó un poco raro, pero al menos era él!**_El estado de negación de Lost era jodidamente colosal y me hacía hablar mierda una y otra vez.

- Sí, sí… ya sé que estás con él y ustedes trabajan para L y eso…-_Esto definitivamente asesinó a mi pobre paciencia._

- A ver si te cabe… ¡SOMOS NOVIOS!- Grité exasperadamente apuntándonos a Matt y a mí con mi índice frenéticamente mientras notaba por el rabillo del ojo el semblante enteramente atónito del chico a mi lado y la expresión en blanco de la pelinegra. _**¿Somos novios?... ¿Somos novios? **_**No sé por qué en ese momento todo me dio vueltas… Ya no me quedaría en blanco **_**él es mi novio… **_**se sentía tan bien saberlo, se sentía**_**… demonios, ¿Qué hago ahora? Debo decir algo? O hacer algo… Dios… **_**no podía contener la sorpresa… todo era… distinto.**_** Ok debo calmarme… **_**Pero él dijo que éramos novios…**Era más que evidente que no sabíamos qué hacer en ese instante, pero las cosas impredecibles simplemente se negaban a dejar de presentarse a cada maldito segundo.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues quiero ver un beso entonces.- sentenció con determinación, pero sin mostrar otra emoción en su cara. _**¿Beso? Bueno no estaría mal, pero, pero, ahora con medio mundo detrás de nosotros, un beso creo que no estaría muy bien…**_

- No hay tiempo para tonterías ahora…- espeté rodando mis ojos con cansancio.- Además, debemos salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás…-

- No me moveré de aquí hasta ver un verdadero beso.-**La chica exigió, incapaz de caer en razón o actuar racionalmente, **_**los genios son difíciles de tratar…**_

- Pues te arrastraremos.- respondí amenazante, pero sin poder evitar que se me suban los colores al rostro por la petición rara que acababa de hacernos.

- Gritaré y llamaré a los guardias.- advirtió inflexiblemente ella, cruzándose de brazos de manera obstinada e infantil._En serio no me esperaba esto… Dios sabe cuánto me estoy conteniendo de cubrirle la boca y arrastrarla de los cabellos hacia otro lugar._**Debo hacer algo, la chica era indomable, infantil y un verdadero FASTIDIO!, así que debía hacer que entraran en razón, no sabía cómo, pero debía hacerlo.**

**- No creo que sea bueno que peleemos ahora.-** musitó Matt acercándose a ella lentamente, intentando que entre en razón de una vez para poder escapar de allí.

- No estamos peleando, sólo quiero ver un beso.-

**- Pero ahora no es…-** _Al carajo, si esa es la única forma de que deje de jodernos que así sea… de todas formas me hace falta._ Me dije cortando al oración de Matt y tomando su brazo para atraerlo hacia mí y sostener su barbilla con mi derecha para abrir sus labios e impactar los míos contra ellos, sintiendo de inmediato los temblores en su cuerpo y su respiración perdiendo regularidad a lo que mis ojos se cerraban junto a los suyos y al fin nos relajábamos ante el contacto. **No pude terminar de hablar, pues sentí la mano de Mello que me atraía hacia él y tomaba mi barbilla, para estamparme un beso, que sabía a gloria… Gloria misma… Mis manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura, sosteniéndolo con firmeza y a la vez atrayéndolo hacia mí para sentir su cuerpo, mientras trataba de dejar de temblar, de dejar de sentirme como un torpe o un tonto, mientras mis labios inexpertos buscaban los suyos, necesitándolos. Se me olvidó que estaba siendo seguido o el caso, o que la tarada de Lost nos veía, solo quería ese beso, ese pequeño momento de perfección… Su cuerpo tibio, su respiración algo agitada y pequeños temblores en Mello, hacían que todo fuera increíble…**Un par de manos comenzaron a sostener mi cintura mientras escuchábamos un suave y anonadado 'No puede ser…' y yo me separaba de Matt lentamente. **U****n pequeño clic se escuchó anunciando que nuestro beso había terminado, así que con ternura, levanté mi mano derecha y acaricié su mejilla, mientras que aun podía sentir el efecto de su beso en mi cuerpo. No me importaba si servía para aclararles las cosas a Lost, lo que me importaba era ese beso…** Sentí el tímido y suave contacto de sus dedos en mi mejilla y mi rostro ganó color inconscientemente. Sinceramente no veía cómo un beso haría que la desquiciada esa nos creyera, pero sí que me hacía falta.

Todo permanecía callado y en la atmósfera sólo reinaba la incomodidad de cierta chica a quien no le funcionaba muy bien el cerebro últimamente. Aún así ya no podíamos perder más tiempo.

- Debemos irnos, nos encontrarán.- ordené separándome por completo de Matt y despejando la pequeña salida que él había bloqueado con el bote de basura. Saqué mi cabeza por allí con cuidado y asegurándome que no haya nadie, el ambiente estaba demasiado calmo, pero a pesar de todo teníamos que abandonar ese lugar para poder escapar del museo.- Vámonos de aquí.- dije finalmente saliendo de allí seguido por Matt y Lost que aún no emitía palabra alguna. **Lost guardaba un silencio sepulcral y yo no sabía que creer o pensar, solo sabía que debíamos movernos y todo el tiempo cubrir la espalda de Mello y de Lois...**

Comenzamos a correr con el mayor sigilo posible, ocultándonos alerta de cualquier persona o cosa que se vea peligrosa, llevando a Lost al medio de nosotros para cubrirla mejor, pero al perecer, ella también quería ser de ayuda de alguna forma. Escuché pasos algo cerca de nosotros y me alarmé enseguida mirando hacia una puerta al azar que se encontraba a unos metros de nuestra posición y al final del pasillo. _¿Una trampa? Seguramente ellos quieren que entremos allí…_ Y un repentino tiroteo comenzó llenando de estruendosos ruidos el espacio mientras nos agachábamos y comenzábamos a buscar un sitio donde protegernos.**De repente la calma se vio alterada, por detonaciones y casi al frente de nosotros vi una pequeña puerta que nos conducía a un lugar desconocido…**_**Es una trampa**_**… pensé, pero no podíamos hacer nada, pues retroceder, nos acercaría a ellos… **_**Sin mis googles todo es más difícil**_**, aun así me forcé a pensar, pero mi tiempo se agotó al escuchar la voz de Lost.**

- ¡Ese lugar se ve seguro!- exclamó Lost comenzando a correr hacia la puerta de repente, dejándonos atrás a Matt y a mí._¡Justamente allí es donde no debemos entrar!_

- ¡No, espera!- susurré exaltado sin poder evitar correr tras ella para que no cometa ningún maldito error, pero ya era tarde. Los tres estábamos al fin en esa pequeña habitación que tenía una especie de escalera que llevaba al parecer a un sótano._Genial, nos metimos en la boca del lobo._- Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- dije tomando a la chica de la mano para que se detenga de bajar las escaleras, pero cuando volteamos hacia la puerta, esta se cerró._¡Maldita sea!_ **El lugar me parecía en extremo familiar, me recordaba a las catacumbas, donde yo permanecí secuestrado, **_**N**__**o puedo permitir que te lastimen…**_**pensé viendo en la oscuridad la sombra de Mello, luego de que aquella pesada puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros. No había otra opción, no había otro camino y mi cerebro sólo sacó una simple letra que podía asegurar la libertad de Mello…**_**J…**_**Muy a mi pesar debía decirlo.**

No escuchamos nada más que el seguro siendo ajustado rápidamente y unas cuantas voces masculinas susurrando cosas apenas entendibles.

- Maldición…- sinceramente no había pensado en que Lost saldría corriendo hacia la puerta para golpearla y comenzando a gritar que nos saquen de allí, que nosotros no habíamos hecho nada malo, pero claro, como era de esperarse, fue correspondida con risas ya pasos alejándose de allí, probablemente para dar la confirmación de que ya nos tenían.**Estábamos atrapados y sabia lo que pensaba hacer el dichoso albino con Mello… Lo torturaría y luego… **_**dios… no puedo permitirlo.**_

**- Esto no es bueno.-** susurró Matt mientras me dirigía una mirada cargada de preocupación y yo se la devolvía quizá con mayor intensidad.

- Demonios… demonios, demonios ¡DIABLOS! ¿Y ahora qué?- me exalté de la peor manera golpeando con uno de mis puños el muros a mi lado, estaba consciente de que no era mi mejor manera de actuar ya que la loca acababa de enterarse de que yo era un chico, pero me valía un cuerno.

**- Espera.-** dijo de repente Matt deteniendo mi mano de otro impacto ante la mirada atónita y extrañamente fascinada de la chica de cabellos negros frente a nosotros.**Sabia que tendría problemas pero tenía que hacer algo para cuidar a Mello.**- **Jake está en todo esto ¿Verdad?- cuestioné.**

- Sí.- respondí entrecerrando mis ojos e intentando ver su punto.

- ¡¿JAKE?- Exclamó Lost con la peor cara de shock.

- ¡Shhh!- siseé para que deje de hacer ruido.- Luego te explicamos.- ella me correspondió con un mohín y comenzó a palpar una de las paredes con sus manos quizá buscando un interruptor para encender la luz o algo por el estilo.

**- Bien, podrías hacer que Jake al menos te saque de aquí**.- **Dije sintiendo cómo dolía, cómo lastimaba dejar ir a Mello, con ese pervertido…**oí su voz algo desanimada y vi apenas, gracias a la escasez de luz como sus ojos se adherían al piso. Sufrí un extraño tic en mi ojo ante la sola idea de estar al lado de ese idiota de nuevo a lo que enarcaba una ceja.**Debía hacerlo, por un bien mayor.**

- No me iré de aquí sin ti.- repliqué como si se tratara de algo indiscutible, y claro, para mí lo era, de ninguna forma saldría de allí sin él y mucho menos para coquetearle de nuevo al don nadie de J.

**- Mello, no puedes, necesitamos hacer algo.-** **Dije viéndolo, casi suplicando que lo hiciera, no por mí si no por él… **en el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de esa maldita manera, me sentí completamente manipulable._¿Qué me pasa? Esto no me gusta…_** Trató de evadir mi mirada, pero yo me moví para que entendiera, que a mí me dolía, me mataba también, pero esto era necesario… **Me volteé para evadir su mirada y sintiendo cómo la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas, pero demonios, el muy bastardo había dado un paso al costado encontrándose con mis ojos de nuevo y para el colmo…

- ¡SIIIIIII!- La maldita de Lost había encontrado un interruptor para encender la luz y gracias a eso ahora podía ver aún mejor esos ojos verdes.

- ¡Demonios Matt, n-no hagas eso!- renegué tratando de romper el contacto visual sin ningún tipo de éxito.

**- ¿Hacer qué?-** cuestionó él desconcertado, cosa que no hizo más que ponerme peor de rojo. **Vi cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso rojo y quería besarlo, quería alejarlo de ese lugar… pero no podía olvidar que cierta puerta me obstruía el paso.**

- ¡N-nada!- Y me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con la hermana de la monja.

- Am… estás carmín.- comentó para mi desgracia la chica haciendo que yo suspire de hastío audiblemente a lo que giraba nuevamente para ver a Matt.

- Bien… ¿Qué hago?- escupí con molestia cruzándome de brazos de manera obstinada, la expresión de Matt era una casi de shock, y bien… JAMÁS permití que alguien me diga qué hacer, a menos que sea L o en todo caso Watari de parte de L.**Todo era extraño, **_**primero me dice que somos novios y ahora me obedece, dios….hoy lloverán sapos y Lost será cuerda**_**…**- ¿Hm?-

**- Eh… sí, tenemos que buscar una forma de que Jake te saque de aquí.- murmuré de mala gana.**

- ¿Por qué justamente él?- _Ok sí lo haría, pero en ese momento no se me venía a la mente por qué y sólo quería saberlo bien._

**- Él de verdad confía en ti.-Dije sintiendo como mis propios pulmones me asfixiaban. **Fruncí el ceño por enésima vez en ese día.- **De alguna manera le importas, de lo contrario hubiera huido y no te habría dejado la máscara.**- **Aclaré, sin ganas de seguir justificando las razones por las cuales debía hablar con Jake.**

- Buen punto, pero de una forma u otra tendremos que esperar a que se acerque aquí, yo perdí mi móvil mientras corría y allí tenía su número. No podemos llamarlo ni enviarle un mensaje así. Además tenemos que estar atentos a que su 'confianza' no sea solo una farsa.- Las cosas se nos complicaban cada vez más.

- ¿Chicos?- musitó interrumpiendo Lost mientras hundía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su abrigo.- Yo tengo mi móvil aquí y el número de Jake.- _No puede ser… al fin nos sirvió de algo._

**- Qué conveniente.- murmuré, pensando que Dios quería evitar que esto pasara, **_**¿Pero qué podía decir sobre Dios? Me envió a J y a Lost en un solo paquete, con maldito moño rosa…**_

- A ver, dámelo.- exigí estirando mi mano a lo que la chica daba unos pasos hacia adelante para pasarme el objeto algo temblorosa y sin saber qué decir.

**- Mello, no podemos enviarle un mensaje desde el celular de Lost.-** **advertí ya que sería demasiado evidente y tal vez el tarado no querría contestar.**

- Eso es cierto, podría pensar que ella le pide ayuda haciéndose pasar por mí e ignorarlo… demonios, tendré que llamarlo.- _Que molestia…_

- ¿Lo llamarás?- inquirió Lost acercándose a mí y deteniéndome de marcar el número, yo solamente asentí y aparte mi mano de la suya para poder continuar con mi trabajo._Debo sonar convincente…_ caminé hacia el fondo del cuarto, que parecía un depósito de elementos de limpieza y me volteé_Esto es un asco._

- No quiero oír ningún comentario sobre esto. Y cierren la boca.- advertí con voz enfadada y carraspeando un poco para comenzar a hablar como chica d nuevo. - Matt, si en caso salgo de aquí te llamaré, pero no contestes, sólo escucha y trata de descifrar dónde estoy, escucha todo lo que puedas ¿Está bien?- advertí girándome luego de recibir un asentimiento**…**_**Alguien muy allá arriba, realmente me odia, **_**pensé**_**…**_ Encontré rápidamente en número del tarado idiota entre los contactos y dando un último suspiro de resignación, presioné el botón de llamada, pensando mientras tanto en qué debería decirle y cómo debería hacerlo. Esperé el tono con algo de impaciencia, hasta que escuché esa voz, sonaba algo nervioso y como si estuviera escondiéndose de alguien.

_- ¿Lost?-_

- N-no…- musité esperando una respuesta favorable.

_- ¡¿Mellody? Dios, ¿Estás bien?-__WOW, suena preocupado… ok, esto será fácil._

- E-en realidad no…- dije con voz fina y suave haciendo lo imposible por sonar aterrado.- Unos hombres… me encerraron.-_Debería decirle que estoy con Matt y Lost, sino se preguntará por qué lo llamo desde su celular._- Estoy en una habitación e mantenimiento con Matthew y Lost…-_¿Qué más digo?_- N-necesitaba llamarte, ¿Tú dónde estás? Am… ¿No puedes ayudarme?-_Sí, sería demasiado sospechoso que se lo pida como si supiera que puede hacerlo, se preguntará qué tanto sé del tema y se supone que yo no sé nada en lo absoluto._- ¿O a ti también te tienen?-Oí que el micrófono era cubierto y el susurro de su voz maldiciendo a alguien.**Escuchar la voz suplicante de Mello y la respuesta babosa de Jake no era lo mejor del mundo.**

_- Demonios, ¡Dije que a ella no la trajeran!- _su voz sonaba demasiado molesta mientras el sonido de una puerta siendo abruptamente abierta mientras el micrófono de su celular era descubierto.- No te preocupes… espérame allí.- el tono del fin de la llamada resonó calmo en mi oído y sonreí luego de asegurarme de cortar bien la llamada y apagar el móvil por precaución. _No le dije en que sitio estamos…_

- Según lo que entendí, él viene a sacarme. Asumo que sabe perfectamente dónde estamos, ni siquiera tuve que darle una ubicación exacta, que nos metan aquí estaba predeterminado.- dije volteándome hacia Matt y Lost.

**- Entonces saldrás de aquí ¿Verdad?-** **dije algo dolido, y preocupado, yo ya no estaría cerca para protegerlo,** yo le respondía con un mohín.

- No estoy muy seguro de que quieran sacarte a ti de aquí, ni mucho menos a Lost, pero haré lo posible por hacer algo una vez que esté fuera.- aseguré con bastante determinación y clavando mis ojos en lo suyos seriamente, mirando de reojo la expresión por poco fascinada de la molestia con piernas. Aún así no esperamos demasiado, oímos pasos acercándose a nosotros a lo que yo le hacía un ademán a Matt para que permanezca cerca de Lost, por suerte, ella supo qué hacer y sin pensarlo dos veces aprisionó la cintura de Matt entre sus brazos, logrando que yo le lanzara un mirada furiosa_No era para tanto._**Sentí los brazos de Lost alrededor de mi cintura y escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, suspiré mientras la puerta pesada se abría, dejando pasar la luz del exterior.**

- ¡Abran la malditas puerta par de negligentes!- se oyó una orden fuerte y molesta mientras la placa de madera era movida dejándonos ver a J parado justo en el umbral mientras yo hacía mis mejores intentos por verme de alguna forma vulnerable abrazando mis brazos apoyado en una de las paredes y mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¡Jake, que bueno que llegaste!- aulló Lost con rostro esperanzado. Subí la vista y no tuve tiempo a decir o hacer nada Jake había pasado su brazo por mi cintura y comenzó a empujarme ligeramente fuera de allí._¿Debería fingir shock?_**...Vi como el tarado de J, se llevaba a Mello a empujones, sin si quiera mediar palabra o al menos poder despedirme… **_**Maldita sea, juro que te patearé hasta llevarte al borde de la inconsciencia.**_**P****ero por ahora no podía hacer nada, solo verlo marchar con ese chico.**

- ¡E-espera! Ellos…- señalé apenas a Matt y Lost que permanecían callados y con expresiones cargadas de sorpresa, seguramente actuando.

- Luego te explico.- murmuró él volteando una última vez.- Ustedes se quedan aquí.-

- ¡Pero…!-

- Calma Mell… ellos debe permanecer ahí.- cuando terminó de decirlo, la puerta ya se había cerrado detrás de nosotros y yo ponía mi mejor rostro de susto.

**- Está afuera.- murmuré alejando los brazos de Lost de mi, que me veía con clara duda.**

**- ¿Es verdad lo que él dijo?- pregunto la chica recargándose de la pared.**

**- Todo es cierto.- dije, tanteando en los bolsillos para ver si tenía al menos un cigarrillo.**

**- ¿Son novios?- la pregunta me congeló la sangre, pues la vida siempre me había dado cosas, en momentos poco estables…**

**- Sí. - contesté firme… La chica agachó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con temor.- El vendrá por nosotros, conozco a Mello, así que seamos pacientes.- Suspiré y le rogué al quien sea que estuviera allá arriba que lo cuidara. Me acerqué a Lost y le pedí que se sentara. Solo nos quedaba aguardar…**

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté deteniéndome de dar otro paso más.- ¿Por qué ellos no salen también?- dije con desesperación, como si acabara de asimilarlo y tratando de volver, siendo detenido por sus brazos.

- Debo decirte algo Mellody.- murmuró bajando la vista.- Pero para eso necesito que me acompañes.-

- ¡No podemos dejarlos ahí!- fingía desconcierto y miedo, negándome a caminar mientras él me empujaba despacio.

- Calma… Ven conmigo y entenderás.- con semblante ingenuo y extrañado comencé a seguir el ritmo de sus pasos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una sala, Jake dejó que yo entre primero y cerró la puerta tras de sí.- Necesito que me escuches.-_Y yo necesito que Matt escuche…_ sin pensarlo dos veces y mientras cerraba por completo la entrada, hundí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi jean, marqué fugazmente el número presione el botón de llamada, para luego guardarlo con rapidez, agradeciendo que J no lo haya notado.

- Dímelo de una vez…- murmuré mientras él volteaba y se acercaba a mí.

- Hay un caso nuevo que L está investigando.- comenzó por decir.- Un niño que no fue aceptado en Wammy's House se reveló…-

- ¿L?- cuestioné intrigado, por supuesto, actuando.

- El caso describe que veinte cardenales fueron secuestrados a la misma fecha y hora, pero en distintos países del mundo.- abrí mis ojos como platos y en signo de horror, esperando a que él siga la historia.- Hasta ahora sólo uno fue asesinado. L pidió colaboración a sus sucesores directos, son tres por lo que oí y sólo dos de ellos están involucrados en esto.

- ¿Los sucesores directos de L?- inquirí, tenía que saber cuanta información tenía sobre nosotros.

- Exacto, en Winchester se encuentra la Wammy's House original, allí sólo tienen a los niños con los IQ más altos, se sabe que allí alijan a los genuinos sucesores de L. Uno de ellos fue abducido por el niño que dirige todo esto y sus colaboradores, no estoy seguro de que haya conseguido demasiada información, pero ha escapado. Más bien, lo rescataron. La hermana de una monja de alto rango en el vaticano entró convenientemente en Wammy's House no hace demasiado tiempo y gracias a ella fue posible el acercamiento hacia los sucesores por medio de extorsión.-

- ¿En qué orfanato entró la niña? ¿La conocemos?- esa era una pregunta algo típica y precipitada, no se vería muy inusual en una situación como esta.

- Es Lost.-

- ¡¿Lost? Espera un segundo… sabes demasiado.- murmuré pretendiendo estar atemorizado.- Tú… tú tienes algo que ver con esto.- afirmé frunciendo el entrecejo._Debería estar en shock, además se supone que estoy en Wammy's TENGO que poder descifrar algo al menos, se vería más sospechoso si solo me callo y escucho fingiendo sorpresa a cada dos por tres._ Su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

- Sí… En total hay cuatro casas Wammy.-

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Son en realidad cuatro y todas fueron tomadas por el chico. Al principio no entendía el por qué de las actitudes de los profesores, pero luego lo descubrí de a poco y ellos en lugar de asesinarme me ofrecieron colaborar.-

- Aceptaste.- aseguré entrecerrando mis ojos.

- Lo sé, sé que esto no es para nada bueno, pero necesito tu ayuda.-_¿Cómo dijo?_

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Por qué?-

- Necesitamos a alguien con tu coeficiente intelectual en el equipo, las cosas deben ser dirigidas como lo haría L y sólo a nosotros nos enseñan exactamente a pensar como él. Además yo… yo confío en ti…- _Bien, esta es la parte en la que te pones incómodo y te finges inocencia._- De verdad lo necesito.-

- Jake, de verdad no sé si quiera...-

- Por favor.-_OH que bien… la vida es bella._

_

* * *

_

Bien, eso fue todo, ¿que tal estuvooo? :3

Holic se va SAYOOOO!

I REALLY LOVE YOU MY ANGEL, I HOPE YOU COME BACK SOON *3*


	28. Chapter 28:Confió en ti

Fanfiction! Dioses, perdonen que se nos haya ido una semana, hoy las notas de autores serán algo cortas porque tengo la manito envuelta en gasa :D **Hola, primero que nada disculpenos, por el pequeño retraso y tu mano esta envuelta en gasa? Que?**Am… es una historia graciosa… **Graciosa, tu manito esa envuelta en gasa….**Bien, me caí y me lastimé teniendo un combate de karate con mi hermano, pero no en nada de qué preocuparse :3 **Nooo claro que es de preocuparse ahora te cuidare el doble!**si, ahora estoy escribiendo con una sola manito pero estaré bien, al menos pudimos publicar esto, lo que sí, por ahora les debo las respuestas al casi anterior. Y el motivo de no haber actualizado el miércoles pasado, es que My Matty no se encontraba muy bien de salud y yo pues, estaba semimuerta emocionalmente, es que… perdí a una de mis mejores amigas, ella falleció justo para el 1 de febrero y por eso no pude hacer nada, y ahorita las notas son cortas porque mi mano se los pide :3 **Lamentamos que ya no este con nosotros… ella era muy MUY ESPECIAL PARA HOLIC…**dioooses como te extrañé my Matty (pero lo que hice el fin de semana es nuestro secreto si? :3) podrías hacer el disclaimer y la advertencia mi amor, mi manito esta rara :/, lo sientooo! Te amoooooooooooooooo! Ahora sí, el capi y mi dolor de mano y muñeca :/** Claro mi princesa descansa..todo lo que necesites….tus deseos son ordenes para mi**

Advertencia: **Nadita de nada por ahora, situaciones extrañas peligros y todo al borde de la muerte…No odiaran tanto a lost…**

Disclaimer:** No es de nosotros eso lo saben …los personajes le pertenecen a… Tsugumi Ōba y fueron ilustrados por Takeshi Obata… pero lost y jake es de nosotros…**

**DIOS TE EXTRAÑE, DEMASIADO TE EXTRAÑE MI VIDA, Y TE AMO, TE AMO CON TODO MI SER**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28: Confió en ti...**

**Desde un principio sabía cuál era mi final, sabía que tal vez no sería recordado como alguien inteligente, sabio o un genio... Sabía, que no quería suceder a L, y ¿por qué? Porque tan sencillamente, no me importaba... Para mí hay cosas más importantes que van más allá de heredar una corona que sé que me queda muy grande, para mí lo valioso, se resumía en él... Si, en su frialdad, en su distancia e indiferencia, encontré calor, consuelo y descubrí algo que para mí era desconocido... No se trataba de lo correcto o incorrecto de nuestra relación, se trataba de sentir, vivir y confiar... **

**Confiar en alguien sin dudar, sin pensar, ciegamente y poner mi propia vida en sus manos, sin importar si las cosas salían bien o mal... y no es que sea muy valiente, pues de hecho soy muy, muy cobarde, se trata de hacer todo lo necesario para garantizar su existencia... Suspiré y miré hacia el techo tratando de divisar un cielo inexistente... Di un paso más y me arrodillé frente a ellos, para luego levantar mis manos... Sollozos y quejas se escucharon, luego la voz de aquel bastardo de segunda monta aconsejándole... **_**Confío en ti...**_

- Debes hacerlo, de otra forma asumiremos no estás de nuestro lado y sufrirás lo mismo que los demás sucesores.- Temblaba incontrolablemente y las inspiraciones que hacía apenas llevaban aire a mis pulmones, volteé hacia Jake y él sólo me dio una mirada fría mientras mi dedos se presionaban en la fría y sólida superficie de la pistola que acababan de darme. Trague grueso y mis ojos se dirigieron justo a los de Matt, que en ese momento cubría a Lost, quien estaba detrás de él llorando. **Era cuestión de asumir todo, aun parecía sub-real. No podía creerlo, no podía si quiera procesarlo, pero la mirada desencajada y casi desesperada de Mello, me decía que si jalaba de ese gatillo, no era con un fría y calculada intención... **_**confío en ti, confió en ti...**_**me repetía mientras mis rodillas se mantenían pegadas al duro suelo y Lost lloraba detrás de mi... **_**Pensé que esto no era necesario, supuse que no era necesario, pero me equivoque... **_**me dije a mi mismo. **Entrecerré mis párpados y mordí mis labios con terror, si no lo hacía todo terminaría para cada uno de nosotros.- ¡Decídete ya!- exclamó J sobresaltándome a lo que mi brazo se levantaba automáticamente y yo apuntaba apenas, con mis nervios atacándome de una forma casi irreal a lo que veía cómo él mismo me señalaba con su arma.

**El arma de J se levantó frente a Mello y allí como si fuese la maldita aritmética del diablo, me di cuenta de esta fatal ecuación, era sencillamente Mello o yo. Muy simple muy sencillo, pero fatal para uno de los dos.****Tenía que decidir por mí, mi vida no vale mucho, además, no tendría sentido sin él en ella... **_**todo es un juego, y ha llegado el momento de clamar por mi vida y hacer que esto funcionara...**_

**- Mell… haz…**- su voz provenía débil y casi en un susurro mientras sus esmeraldas se clavaban en mí con súplica, eso sólo logró que mis latidos incrementen su velocidad y el pánico me inunde por completo. **Lo miré y supliqué con mi vista, que decidiera por mí que ya no dudara que no tuviera miedo, pues sabía que era la mejor decisión, que era por su bien y que debía elegirme, salvaría a Lost, lo salvaría a el... Debía hacerlo, no dudarlo, solo debía jalar el gatillo...**

- ¡Vamos!- Oí el grito de Jake y rápidamente corregí mi posición jalando del gatillo mientras mis ojos ardían y mis labios articulaban sin sonido las palabras 'Lo siento'. El estruendo de una bala siendo liberada hizo eco en toda la habitación mientras yo presionaba mis párpados con fuerza y escuchaba el desgarrador grito de Lost solo a metros de distancia. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y lo vi allí, en el suelo mientras esas orbes verdes perdían de a poco su brillo y se cerraban definitivamente. _Lo siento… perdóname Matt._

**La bala entró a mi cuerpo y el dolor inundo cada fibra de mi ser. Ardía, quemaba, dolía y el peso de mi cuerpo me obligó a caer, solo pude escuchar el grito de Lost, y por última vez mirar sus ojos azules que se comenzaban abrir. Sonreí tímidamente y murmuré...**

**- Gracias.-**

- No entiendo… no sé si pueda hacerlo.-_Fingir inocencia y miedo me está colmando la paciencia…_ Me repetí presionando mis labios en una fina línea y esperando que Matt haya estado oyendo cada palabra que decíamos.

**Mis oído se pegaban de la pesada puerta tratando de escuchar lo que Mello hablaba con J... Lost me imitaba, pero aun así la chica me miraba de forma extraña... **_**Qué? Tengo monos en la cara?**_

_**- **_**Y ¿Tú conoces a mi hermana?- preguntó la chica impidiendo que pudiera escuchar bien, así que preferí asentir...**

**- ¿Así que Mello y tú son novios? Y se besan y todo eso y... ¿No te incomoda? pues a mí me incomodaría, no porque no seas lindo o el no lo sea... Es que son dos chicos y es como medio raro.- la chica no dejaba de hablar llevando mi paciencia al extremo y pensé que en tales circunstancias Linda parecía un perfecto ángel comparado con esta chica...**

**- Lost.- dije con mi voz más grave.- debemos escuchar lo que tratan de decir nuestra supervivencia depende de esto...-**

**- Ohhh cierto, cierto...- la chica guardo silencio por unos segundo y luego dijo- Pero ¿de verdad son novios?- la pregunta llegó a mi cerebro, pues no había tenido tiempo de digerir, lo que Mello había dicho... Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios y un sonrojo llenó mis mejillas, **_**Somos novios, soy su novio, no soy una cosa, o algo así soy más que eso!**_**- Vaya te sonrojaste- Lost rió- Matt y Mello se quieren casar...- la chica comenzó a entonar una cancioncilla chocante y pesada y yo pensé**_** ya sé por qué la quieren matar, además acabo de descubrir que la estupidez se hereda y pasa de generación en generación...- **_**Sabia que ustedes se traían algo, esas miradas, todo era una señal, pero jamás imagine que fueran chicos...- Lost guardo silencio.- cuando Jake se entere! Esto será bueno.-**

**- Lost por favor.- dije rodando mis ojos.**

**- Oye no te hagas el tonto, son novios ¿sí o no?-**

**- Si lo somos Lost- respondí fuerte y claro, y a la vez dándole a entender que no permitiría otro acercamiento de ella.**

**-Ohhh eres celoso?- preguntó la chica.**

**- Nooo! - respondí con molestia- **_**bueno un poco, tal vez… ahora por favor, déjame escuchar...**_

- Mellody… sólo no quiero que te maten.- susurró él preocupado.- ¡Lo harán si no demuestras que estás de nuestro lado!- _Demonios esto es demasiado bizarro como para que mi cerebro se adecúe._

_- _Sé que no sólo lo haces para no acabar muerto.- dije con seguridad y clavando mis ojos en los suyos con dureza de un momento a otro y sin poder contenerme.- ¿Por qué estás con ellos? Dime la verdad.- inquirí firmemente.

- Demonios…- agachó la cabeza derrotado, de alguna manera parecía hacérsele muy difícil mentirme y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

- Dímelo.- presioné aún más, acercándome a él sin molestarme en ocultar mi aura amenazante.

- ¡Me cansé de ser el segundo!- gritó él golpeando la pared con uno de sus puños con fuerza mientras mis ojos se abrían con pánico, su actitud me era demasiado familiar.- ¡Me cansé de que no me tomen en cuenta! ¡De que no me den el lugar que debo tener como sucesor de L!- exclamó exasperado a lo que yo sentía los latidos de mi corazón justo en mis oídos.- Él me entiende, a él le hicieron lo mismo y se hartó al igual que yo… Se cansó terminantemente de que sólo les den una mejor posición en los rankings a los niños con actitudes similares a L, se cansó porque no es necesario vestir, hablar o sentir como él para ser un genio. Quizá esta no sea mi mejor manera e ascender en las posiciones, pero YO SÉ que mi inteligencia en mayor que el maldito pendejo que estaba antes que yo.- Esa sensación molesta de no saber cómo reaccionar ante las diferentes situaciones de verdad me estaba colmando la paciencia, procesaba todo lo que me había dicho con velocidad y había llegado a la conclusión de que, si ya me tenía demasiada confianza, pues era hora de comenzar a utilizarla a mi favor. De alguna forma u otra me la había ganado y todo lo que me quedaba por hacer era manipular un poco sus decisiones y moldearlas a mi antojo para que implícitamente se hiciera lo que yo quería, sólo debía demostrarle que de verdad estaba a su favor a pesar de todo lo que me había dicho.

**Escuche esas palabras y de alguna forma sentí que Jake tenía demasiado en común con Mello y que tal vez esa era la raíz, de la actitud de Mello... Agache la cabeza y mire dijo al piso...intentando de procesar todo...**_**Por qué? Por qué todo esto? Por qué Lost?**_

**- Lost.- la llamé que dibujaba algunas cosas con el sucio del piso.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?...- le pregunté, ella clavó su mirada profunda en mí y suspiró.**

**- Soy un genio al igual que Mello y tu. Mi hermana y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos muy niñas, fuimos llevadas a varios orfanatos, y creo que allí comenzó mi infierno, pues mi inteligencia era superior a la de los demás, comencé a aislarme teniendo como amiga a mi hermana, hasta que llego el día en que una familia llegó a adoptarla. Ella no quiso dejarme, así que ambas huimos del orfanato... Sufrimos mucho, no teníamos para comer, así que comencé a usar mis habilidades... Nos metimos en el mundo de las apuestas- ella sonrió con dolor-podía calcular probabilidades en mi cabeza y apostar, teníamos un sistema... Conseguíamos dinero para comer y vivir y vivimos bien durante mucho tiempo... Mi hermana consiguió un empleo en la iglesia y todo era perfecto pero mi don llegó a los oídos de alguien, fuimos capturadas a mi me trajeron aquí y de ella no supe mas... Preguntaba por ella todas las noches, mientras era obligada a predecir movimientos en la bolsa o apuestas millonarias...-Todo me pareció claro, ya sabía donde el chico había sacado todo el dinero para esto y Lost, Lost es la única persona que sabe como obtuvo el dinero- no podía fallar, pues si lo hacia mi hermana sufriría las consecuencia...-ahora ya sabía parte de la verdad, pero aun así no entendía por que querían matarme...sin decir nada volví a fijar mi oído a la puerta y así escuchar...**

- Entiendo… -murmuré bajando la mirada un poco y esperando su siguiente acción.- T-te ayudaré, sólo necesito saber mejor en qué me estoy involucrando.- dije cuidadosamente levantando mi mirada y escrutando la suya con decisión.

- Los cardenales… de los que te hablé… hay algo que debes saber.- dijo él sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirí impaciente acercándome a él mientras reacomodaba el celular en mi bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta.

- Todos ellos, están aquí en el museo.- Eso de alguna forma me lo esperaba, si hace sólo días se encontraban en Wammy's, se suponía que debían sacarlos de allí cuanto antes ¿Y qué mejor momento que la excursión? Si en caso los docentes del orfanato estaban colaborando con esta conspiración, sólo debería asegurarse de que ningún potencial L se encuentre cerca para alejar a todos esos ancianos de allí y pasar completamente desapercibidos. El viaje al museo sólo era una distracción, aunque la idea de que los hayan llevado justo al mismo lugar que nosotros me parecía realmente estúpida, sin embargo estaba más que seguro de que todo tenía un por qué y debía averiguarlo pronto. Seguramente aprovecharía la presencia de todos los niños de Wammy's para hacer su retorcida representación artística con los cardenales o nos tomaría a todos de rehenes, creyendo quizá que L actuaría directamente al enterarse de que uno de los orfanatos corría peligro de ser expuesto o bien eliminado.

Lamentablemente eso era justo lo que debía pasar, debíamos llamar a L, Watari y a todos para resolver esto de una vez por todas, de otra manera todos moriríamos. Las posibilidades de que quieran deshacerse de Matt y Lost eran demasiado altas, ya que al parecer Jake había considerado la idea de que ellos y yo ya teníamos al menos un ínfimo conocimiento del caso, por eso mismo intentó lograr que yo me pusiera completamente de su lado para poder proponer el asesinato de ellos dos y quitándome del medio al decir que yo estaba dispuesto a colaborar con ellos, lo que ignoraba era que Matt y yo éramos los sucesores investigando el caso y estábamos poniendo una bomba en el interior de toda su retorcida infraestructura.

A pesar de las cosas que iba planeando lenta y minuciosamente en mi cabeza, corría el enorme riesgo de ser reconocido por el mocoso que estaba detrás de esto, si en caso llegaba a presentarse, ya que era demasiado improbable que me haya olvidado por completo desde la última vez que me vio.

- ¿Aquí?- dije luego de clamar un poco a mis neuronas y sonando con sutil incredulidad. Imaginé de inmediato que se podrían encontrar en una de las salas de exposiciones clausuradas, en la planta alta, la azotea o bien en el subsuelo del museo, principalmente lugares a sonde sólo se les permitía pasar a los encargados y empleados.

- Como seguramente pienses, se encuentran todos ocultos en el subsuelo del museo y sólo esperamos las órdenes. Más de eso aún no puedo decirte.- lo miré serio y traté de no sorprenderme demasiado esta vez.

**- Los cardenales están aquí- murmuré...**

**- Están aquí ellos pueden ayudarnos.- dijo Lost...**

**- no lo creo, un grupo de ancianos sobrealimentados... Huyendo por calabozos y catacumbas, no suena muy posible... Además ellos tienen un sentido un valor, para quienes nos capturaron- termine por decir, mientras en mi cabeza un preocupación mayor se mantenía fija... Mello y Lost, algo no andaba bien, pues la fidelidad y la confianza son cosas costosas y que podría costar mucho.**

- Ya veo.- murmuré rompiendo el contacto visual a lo que, de pronto su celular comenzaba a sonar con una alarma aguda y molesta, él no se movió de donde estaba, haciéndome una pequeña seña y tomando su móvil con una de sus manos y respondiendo a quien sea que lo haya llamado.

- Diga…- hizo un pausa en la que yo trataba de oír la otra voz, pero me era imposible.- Claro, ella está ahora conmigo.- _¿Están hablando de mí?_- Está bien… no a los otros dos los dejamos donde estaban encerrados ¿Necesitas que vayamos para allá?- Calló por unos segundos seguramente recibiendo sus órdenes para después cortar la llamada.- Nos necesitan allí y necesitan que tú hagas algo por nosotros.- Dijo seriamente.

No me permitió hacer más que asentir ya que sólo había terminado con la palabra 'Sígueme' y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, yo lo secundé con pasos por poco silenciosos y recorrimos unos cuantos pasillos largos y tenuemente iluminados, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde él se detuvo y abrió la puerta.

_**Esto va mal,**_** pensé cuando escuche los pasos volverse más lejanos... **_**Ten cuidado...**_

- Te diré lo que debes hacer.- Dijo él acercándose a una mesa pequeña que había a un costado, las misma tenía un bolso negro.

- Está bien.- respondí pensando en qué habría en ese bolso, de un momento a otro observé que tomaba un par de… _¿Armas?_ De allí y caminaba hacia mí.

- ¿Alguna vez disparaste una?- inquirió con algo de nervios tiñendo su voz._ ¿De dónde sacó que yo podría disparar un arma?_ Enarqué una ceja por milisegundos recordando fugazmente la supuesta historia que había sido dada en mi expediente para la infiltración en el segundo orfanato y no tenía nada que ver con mi vida real.

- Am…-

- Leí tu historial de ingreso a Wammy's- _Maldito idiota, ya lo sé._ Asentí extendí mi mano hacia él para que me pasara la pistola que supuestamente debía usar y él así lo hizo, pero no esperaba lo que me estaba a punto de decir.- Debes dispararle a Matthew o yo tendré que dispararte a ti, según las órdenes, es una muestra de lealtad.-

- ¿Qué dices?- cuestioné abriendo mis ojos como platos _Era de esperarse… maldita sea ¿Y ahora qué?_

- El plan de quien está dirigiéndonos es eliminar definitivamente a toda la línea principal de sucesión de L. Cada grupo de los tres primeros estudiantes de cada casa Wammy, fue llamado a participar de un caso en particular, un señuelo en otras palabras.-_ Ese maldito mocoso, sólo juega con nosotros y con todo lo demás, debí considerar desde un principio cuál era su plan._- De esta forma, mientras más se acerquen a respuesta de sus casos particulares, más se acercarán a su muerte. Está predeterminado que los cardenales sólo fueran un señuelo que los atrajera a nosotros. Mellody, Matthew es uno de los que tienen el mayor coeficiente de la casa, así que debe ser eliminado, mientras sea antes, mejor… pero aún así es necesario que tú lo hagas.- Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos y otra llamada entrante distrajo a Jake, esta vez me hizo una seña para que permaneciera en mi lugar y abandonó la habitación… Era mi oportunidad. Una vez que la puerta finalmente se cerró, miré hacia cada esquina del cuarto disimuladamente buscando cámaras o micrófonos. No había encontrado ninguna lente o algo por el estilo, pero no podía confiarme de que haya micrófonos en la habitación, por lo que tomé el celular y escribí un mensaje para el celular de Matt, pidiéndole que me contacte con L de alguna forma. Esperé a que en la pequeña pantalla salga el cartel de confirmación y una vez que la vi, sólo esperé que Matt pudiese conseguir que L y yo nos comuniquemos, de otra forma moriría. _"Necesito que me comuniques con L o Watari cuanto antes."_

**Lost y yo guardabamos un silencio sepulcral, mientras pensaba, en que terminaria todo esto...la vibracion del celular llamo mi atencion y sabia que era Mello... Lei las lineas y el carácter de urgente se notaba en cada letra...**

**Recordé una antigua conversación que había sostenido con Watari y la pequeña tarjeta de L... y en carácter alfa numérico escribí el mensaje. **_**"El príncipe necesita de su rosa... Condigo efecto mariposa..."**_** Envié la serie de 1 y 0 esperando la respuesta...**

Esperaba con impaciencia a una respuesta y segundos después llegó y provenía de L, me preguntaba qué sucedía, qué necesitaba. Agudicé mis sentidos alerta de que nadie entrar en el cuarto y comencé a presionar los botones del aparatito para informarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Conseguí que me propongan colaborar, pero quieren que haga algo por ellos, quieren que elimine a Matt."_ -Mensaje enviándose… endemoniada cosa…- murmuré desesperado y esperando que nadie se meta, mientras sostenía el arma que acababan de darme.

**Un mensaje llego al celular en la misma forma llenas de 1 y 0, que al traducirse decía... **_**"Para vivir debes morir... confías en el príncipe?"... Otra vez el maldito juego de palabras, **_**otra vez todo era confuso, pero había algo que para mí era claro... **_**Confío en Mello... **_**escribí lo mas rápido que pude... **_**"Sí, confío"**_** en código alfa numérico...obteniendo una rápida respuesta... "**_**Que así sea joven zorro...**_** Suspiré y miré a Lost, que me observaba desconcertada...**

**- Sea lo que sean siempre quédate detrás de mí y veas lo veas, jamás dudes...- Lost asintió y yo pensé**_** confío en ti, solo en ti...**_

El celular vibró, gracias a Dios y pude ver en la pantalla que el remitente era anónimo.

"_Asumo que, quien sea que te lo haya pedido, te entregó un arma para que cumplas con lo que dicen y por lo visto estas sólo para enviarme ese mensaje."_ _L…_ Presioné la opción de respuesta rápida y tecleé nuevamente con rapidez.

"_Es una pistola."_ Respiré agitadamente perdiendo la paciencia casi por completo, _de verdad sería un milagro que nadie entre…_el vibrato de la segunda respuesta me sobresaltó nuevamente.

"_Necesitaré que me digas el modelo exacto de la pistola que tienes."_ No sabía para qué querría saberlo, pero si L lo pedía, tendría un propósito bastante importante. Escruté el arma con cuidado y encontré la inscripción de fábrica de la misma justo a uno de los lados del cañón.

"_Tracker 5mm Remington Magnum."

* * *

_

_**te amo mi princesa... te extrañe muchisimo.. y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti... **_

_**Gracias por todas las reviews, que me dejaron en mis locas historias, si la amo mucho con todo mi ser y escribir por ella y para ella, es poco pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para ella para darle a entender cuanto la amo...  
**_


	29. Chapter 29:Oscuridad

Hello there dear readers~ **Holasssssss gente!**es el miércoles después del día de San Valentin y SABEN QUE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS~? Mañana jueveeees pasa algo muuuuuuuuuuuuuy importante para mi cachorrito y para miiiiiiiiiii~! **Mas que especial!...VAMOS ADIVINEN UN TANTO….**ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cumplimos SEIS meses juntos! YAY, La mitad de un añoooo~ Y ESTAMOS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUY FELICES! Es increíble cómo todo lo malo se va cuando estás a mi lado, cómo todas mis preocupaciones y tristezas desaparecen como por arte de magia con cada uno de tus TE AMO… Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, eres mi vida entera, eres mi dueño y tienes mi corazón en tus manos. TE AMO MY MATTY! **ERES MI MUNDO, MI FELICIDAD…mi refugio cuando me siento triste o deprimido, eres mi apoyo, la chica de mis sueños…tienes mi vida, mi alma en tus manos y no quiero ni pido nada mas…TEEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOOOOOO, eres la chica mas perfecta y espectacular de este mundo….TEEEEEEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wiii~ ahora los agradecimientos y las respuestitas!

Agradecimientos: A Black Rous, Haruhi Furo, xXxLil'DarkxXx, Red Crayon Princess *3*, kaoryciel94, Lois y Tsukino Tamashita por sus hermosas reviews en este y el capi anterior y a , angg y Shinu Kanateru por sus, alerts/favourites GRACIAS! **GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS**

Respuestas:

*Black Rous: Te debía una respuesta por no haberla puesto en el capi anterior, para decirte que no te preocupes si tienes mucha tarea. Ke amor que te haya gustado el fanart~ **A mi me encanto? Ven tiene mucho talentooooo** tee hee hee :D Lost está loca y Matt da diagnósticos a lo Dr. House (lu siento debía decirlo, lo ameee!~ *3*)**Jajaj es ciertoooo, no le ha pasado?... que alguien te extresa demasiado y piensas que moriras por eso?** Jake sigue siento un beiop dolor de trasero y jode a más no poder, no eres la única que quiere matarlo! Y aviso que hay nuevas playeras de ODIO AL FUCKER DE JAKE del club y esperamos que te gusteee~ *le da una playera* se espera que lo que viene ahora te guuusteee tambieeen **Sip, esperamos no desilucionarles… **yay's! Sayoo~

*Lois: sí, es feo perder a alguien, yo de verdad andaba por ahí devastada, pero mi amorcito e ayudo de una manera inimaginable! **Ella era muy especial para holic, y por tanto especial para mi, a decir verdad, solo ame a mi novia con todo mi ser, pues entendía lo que es perder a alguien tan especial…** wii io te amo My Matty! Y con lo de mi mano, bien mi perra murió para el día de San Valentín y (porque soy terca) yo cavé el hueco con la mano vendada y todo, sí, soy una tonta y ahora en vez de tener una venda de la muñeca para abajo, tengo toda la mano con vendas *facedesk* **Mi damita esta enferma…trata de descansar…** No hay de qué preocuparse aún así, estaré muy bien :3 **Yo te cuidare el doble mi amor… **Esperamos que el capi de ahora te gusteeee Lois (cuack, me encanta es nombreee :D) Bye~

*Tsukino Tamashita: Hola~ No te sientas mal, yo de verdad estoy mejor ahora, sólo trato de pensar en las cosas positivas como me dijo mi cachorrito y en serio, así las cosas son un poco más fáciles, me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma, pero cuando algo tiene que pasar, pasa. :( **Es preferible recordar a alguien por lo que hizo y te enseño que recordarla triste…y mas si era un amigo…**

Y bien, ahora me es algo difícil andar deprimida, porque tengo a alguien muy especial en mi vida que no me permite hacerlo y eso me mantiene sonriendo siempre. Claro que hablo del mejor novio del mundo! DE MY MATTY *3***holic, no soy el mejor novio del mundo, solo la amo solo eso y a diferencia de mi ella si es la mejor novia de todo el universo…dulce, tierna, talentosa. Noble….ok ok… ya me cayo…PERO ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO MI AMOR! TE AMOOOOOOOOO! **ziiii Eres mi angelito hermozooo~Y en serio no es molestia escribir, porqueAMO hacerlo y cuando es con mi cachorrito es muchísimo mejor, me hace sentir bien y tranquila, completamente feliz y distendida, por eso continúo. **Me encanta compartir esto contigo…ustedes saben que le meto al bruto y pues con ella eso nunca me pasa..**

Sí quizá nos sobreesforzamos, en mi caso mis padres son una mochilita algo pesada de llevar, pero mientras tenga a mi amorcito al lado, todo está bien por mí. **Siempre estare aquí para ti mi amor.. te lo prometo….te amo**

OHHH! Recuperemos un poco los ánimos y bien, que liindo que el fic te siga gustaandooo~ a ver qué haces ahoraaaa *música de suspenso* :) **Uuuuuhhh ahora el momento de la verdad…**pasarán cosas raras ahora wii!

A nosotros nos alegró, como siempre, que nos dejes tu review! ¿amargura para San Valentín? Eres iwal que io antes de conocer a Matty :D u

**Chaoling…..**lol bye Tsukinooo~

Advertencias: Pasarán cosas sobrenaturales en este capiiii buuuuuuuuu~ **Siiiii al mejor estilo de matt y mello….**seeee!

Disclaimer: DN no es nuestro y escribir eso sí me hace doler la mano T_T **saben que no es de nosotros… pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos…**wii! Ahora ziii el capiiiiiiiiiiiii!~

I LOVE YOU MY MATTY! *3*** TE AMO MI HERMOSA PRINCESA…SOY TU CACHORRO Y TU ERES MI DUEÑA! TE AMO**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 29: Oscuridad…**

Las lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente de mis ojos contra mi voluntad mientras Jake bajaba su arma y se acercaba a mí con pasos tímidos y lentos. Agaché inmediatamente la mirada con la intención de ocultar que lloraba, pero él le sostuvo de los hombros y con un suave empujón me obligó a que le dirija una mirada, yo presionaba mis labios en una línea y respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras mi cuerpo temblaba sin control y mi mano guardaba rápidamente el arma en uno de los bolsillos de un abrigo que me habían dado. Jake se veía algo afectado por lo que pasaba, nervioso y a la vez algo preocupado, quizá por lo que pensaría Mellody de él ahora, pero Mellody no existía y Mello debía representarle lo mejor posible.

- Nunca fue mi intensión que esto pasara… S-si hubiese sido posible… habría disparado yo… lo siento.- susurró con la mirada algo dura y tratando de mantener la compostura.- Lleven los cuerpos a otro lugar.- ordenó él intentando hacer que voltee y lo siga._ Se verá demasiado sospechoso si pido acompañar a quienes los lleven, pero se supone que soy una niña desesperada._

- ¡NO!- exclamé sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas desciendan libremente.- Y-yo… yo quiero llevarlos.- dije con la voz entrecortada.

- No podrás sola.- respondió él mientras yo le clavaba un mirada de súplica directo a los ojos.- ¡Ayúdenla inútiles!- encomendó a dos hombres que estaban con nosotros y cada uno levantaba a Matt y a Lost.

- Iré con ellos… debo… d-debo al menos despedirme…- terminé por decir secando apenas mis lágrimas y sintiendo un dolor incomparable en mi corazón, era simplemente inexplicable.- Necesito un momento a solas…-

Los tipos comenzaron a caminar a hacia otra de las bodegas y yo los seguí luego de ver que Jake había asentido ante mi petición. Pasamos por unos cuantos corredores extraños y mal iluminados en la parte subterránea del museo hasta llegar a una bodega, donde dejaron a Matt y a Lost… me quedé de pie y en silencio observado sus cuerpos y sintiendo un enorme nudo en mi garganta al ver a Matt en ese estado. _ Maldita sea…_ preparé mi voz más débil y cargada de lástima mientras volteaba y encaraba a los dos hombres.

- Quiero… q-que me dejen un momento sola… p-por favor…- musité a lo que ellos asentían seriamente y atravesaban la gran puerta para cerrarla por unos momentos. Cuando me aseguré de que estuvieran lejos, corrí hacia Matt y sin poder evitarlo, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo aferré a mí.- L-lo siento… e-espero que me perdones…- susurré apenas para después alejarlo un poco de mí y reacomodar su cabeza con una de mis manos y observar sus facciones dormidas por un momento. Su piel estaba fría y aún más pálida de lo que era, sus ojos cerrados lo hacían ver como si estuviese solamente dormido, sus labios habían perdido algo de color y se encontraban cerrados también… aún así no pude detenerme. Comprobé encontrarme solo y sin nadie que pudiese notarme, buscando cámaras en las esquinas de la habitación o en algún otro lugar, cuando lo reafirmé, me acerqué a él lentamente, tomando su rostro con cuidado entre mis manos y sin cerrar mis ojos por completo, uní nuestros labios por última vez, separándome de él sólo segundos después.

Lo devolví a su posición en el suelo poniéndome de pié rápidamente y saliendo de allí antes de que vengan a buscarme, secando por completo el líquido salino de mis ojos y caminando junto a ellos a donde se encontraría J.

**El dolor inundaba mis sentidos y aun no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, solo sabía, que Mello me había disparado… Mi respiración lenta, y mis latidos reducidos al mínimo, me hacían creer, que estaba cerca de la muerte y que solo me quedaban pocas horas de vida y aun así mis suspiros, eran para él…**

**Entraba y salía de extraños sueños, en los cuales escuchaba su vos lejana y me repetía una y otra vez que debía despertar, que debía levantarme del suelo, que debía moverme, pero por más que quisiera, mis músculos permanecían dormidos.**

**No sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, lo que si sabía es que Mello me había disparado y que en teoría debía estar en el otro mundo, pero mi nivel de conciencia me indicaba que no había sido recogido por la parca...**

**- Mello…-balbuceaba, mientras mi estomago sufría la agonía de la estrangulación, haciéndome retorcerme en el suelo y de un momento a otro, caí en otro sueño…**

**Él estaba allí, me tomaba por el rostro y yo me abrazaba a su cintura, mientras buscaba sus labios, con necesidad... Mis labios se unieron a los suyos, besándolo con intensidad y mis brazos se cerraban con más fuerza en su cintura, pues no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que se marchara o el tiempo se acabara… Necesitábamos oxigeno y nos alejamos solo un poco, para así permitirle hablar...**

**- Debes despertar.- me pidió.**

**- No quiero, deseo estar contigo.- le respondí.**

**- Despierta Matt.- susurró, para luego dejar un beso en mis labios, llenando mis pulmones de aire… Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y finalmente, mis ojos se abrieron a la realidad, en un extraño y largo suspiro.**

**Todo me daba vueltas y como pude me giré, solo para sentir como mi estomago se vaciaba en el en suelo de una vieja y sucia bodega.**

**- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- murmuré tomando mi cabeza, que parecía querer estallar. Suspiré y miré a mi alrededor, notando un cuerpo que también estaba lanzado en el suelo- Lost…- murmuré arrastrándome por el suelo y hasta donde ella estaba. Como pude medí su pulso y noté que estaba en el mismo estado en que yo me encontraba. La tomé por los hombros y comencé a zarandearla- Lost, despierta, despierta!- la chica lentamente abrió los ojos y me sonrió.**

**- Creo que vomitaré.- dijo y yo automáticamente le di espacio para que lo hiciera- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estamos muertos?- preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo y trataba de ordenar las ideas.**

**- Muertos no estamos, pero no entiendo como sobrevivimos.- conteste poniéndome de pie y viendo a mí alrededor mientras notaba que estábamos en una bodega, muy oscura.**

**- Vi como te dispararon y caíste muerto.-respondió la chica y yo vi mi chaqueta, que tenía un pequeño hoyo. Me la quite, para llegar a mi playera, que me la quite en el acto, mientras Lost comenzaba a gritar- ¡Te estás desnudando!- Yo le dirigí una mirada iracunda y llena de cansancio y finalmente llegue a mi camiseta, donde había otro hoyo, pero en mi piel solo había una especie de piquete, como de una aguja.**

**- Lost ¿A ti te disparó Mello?- le pregunte y ella asintió- ¿Fue en el pecho?- agregué y ella volvió a asentir. Suspiré y al fin entendí, fuimos anestesiados hasta el borde de la muerte, para poder salir vivos de esto, eso implicaba que Mello seguía adentro y que estábamos contra reloj.- Debemos movernos.- le ordené a Lost mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a levantar del suelo.**

**- No puedo moverme, quiero quedarme aquí.- me pidió, la chica y allí la poca paciencia se me agotó.**

**- Mello esta allá adentro y arriesgo su vida para salvar la tuya, así que te mueves o te dejo aquí.- Nunca en mi vida había estallado pero se trataba de Mello y solo de imaginar la tortura que sería sometido, todo en mi me ponía en estado de emergencia… La chica clavó sus ojos en mí y sin decir otra cosa se puso de pie, para así comenzar a correr, hacia la nada, atravesando la oscuridad.**

Caminaba en silencio hacia donde se suponía que debía encontrarme con Jake nuevamente, me sentía horriblemente mal… llegamos hacia la sala y allí estaba él esperándome con una media sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y con sus brazos extrañamente abiertos._ Esto es raro y de verdad no estoy de humor…_ pero nadie me lo había preguntado y L me había ordenado claramente que pase lo que pase, debía mantener el juego, debía continuar fingiendo y hacerlo bien, por lo que, algo asqueado, caminé con algo más de velocidad hacia él y dejé que sus brazos me encerraran apoyando mi frente en su hombro antes de que traté de hacer algún otro movimiento.

- Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto…- negué con la cabeza sin cambiar mi posición y respirando con algo de dificultad para simular un sollozo ahogado, no veía la hora de que se alejara de mí.

- Dentro de unos minutos habrá una reunión, señor. Ambos deben asistir.- dijo una voz al parecer de un tipo que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- Bien. Allí estaremos.- respondió J con aires de superioridad.- ¿Vendrá?-

- Sí.- respondió el mismo hombre a lo que mis ojos se abrían como platos y yo levantaba mi cabeza algo sorprendido y esperando a que nos dejen solos para poder hablar, una vez que los hombres se fueron, me alejé de Jake despacio y pregunté…

- ¿Él?-

- Sí, el niño que dirige todo esto.- _Demonios, si es el albino de mierda ese estoy perdido._ Dije escondiendo de inmediato mi nerviosismo y sólo poniendo una mueca en blanco.- No temas, te considerará una aliada ahora.- _Sí, lo sudo mucho…_

- Am… b-bien…- respondí bajando un poco la mirada con timidez._ ¿Qué diablos haré ahora?_

- No le mencioné antes, pero ahora habrá una reunión con todo el equipo, gracias a la misma entenderás muchas cosas.- dijo tratando de hacerme sentir seguro de nuevo, pero lamentablemente eso estaba descartado de mi mente si sólo imaginaba que el pendejo de porquería ese me reconociera de alguna forma.

- Una reunión…- repetí con algo de preocupación en mi tono.

- Necesitaremos conseguirte algo para usar, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargué de eso, ven conmigo.- ofreció J tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia una caja blanca que reposaba en una silla del salón._ Por favor que no sea un vestido…_ pensé rogando por no tener que usar otra de esas cosas nuevamente.

- Jake… yo…- me acerqué a la caja pidiéndole a todos los santos que no sea u maldito vestido, o en todo caso una falda, o moriría.

- Ábrelo y vístete, yo esperaré afuera.- dijo él y dejándome solo sin más palabras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _Esto puede ser una trampa…_ me dije mientras desempacaba lo el contenido de la caja, que gracias al cielo era un traje negro que se veía algo ajustado y parecía de espionaje, algo que le permitiría a cualquiera moverse con elasticidad._ Seguramente están planeando en poner en marcha algo…_ observé a todas las direcciones del lugar y noté una ínfima cámara en una de las esquinas de la habitación, hice como si no la hubiera visto y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Claro que tenía miles de formas de que no me vieran y tuve que contorsionarme para que todo permanezca en su lugar mientras deslizaba las prendas por mi cuerpo sin que se noten las cosas que me diferenciaban de las demás chicas. Una vez listo tomé unas extrañas zapatillas que había allí y me las puse rápidamente notando un paquete adicional en el contenedor, lo abrí y noté que…_ ¿Qué carajos?_ Quería MATAR a Jake, quería asesinarlo. Maquillaje. ¡DIABLOS! ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!_ Hijo de su p… _Estaba a punto de decirlo, pero recordé la cámara y lo único que pude hacer (como toda una chica) tomé lo que había allí y sentándome en una de las sillas, acomodé un pequeño espejo frente a mí y acerqué el delineador a mis ojos. _Demonios…_ cuando terminé de utilizar algunas de las cosas (exceptuando el brillo labial) de allí tomé una liga y recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo con todo el hastío del mundo, poniendo todo en su lugar y saliendo de la sala, luego de ocultar mi arma especial dentro de mis prendas. A pesar de haber sido una molestia, eso al menos me serviría de algo para que no me reconocieran tan fácilmente.

Crucé el umbral y me encontré con Jake frente a mí, vistiendo el mismo traje, pero no tan ceñido y observándome de manera idiota.

- Vaya… te ves muy bien.- _Me vale un cuerno lo que pienses, sólo espero que el pendejo de mierda ese no me reconozca con esto._

- Am… gracias…- dije sonriendo con timidez y aún algo de tristeza, nadie se recupera de un shock como el que había pasado tan rápido. Además mi aflicción no se iba a ningún lado aún…

Sería cuestión de segundos para que me envíen a la horca y eso sinceramente no se veía de la mejor manera, se suponía que debía permanecer vivo, pero esto me lo estaba complicando a niveles extraordinarios y al parecer lo único que me quedaba era rezar porque el mocoso se trague la patraña de que o era una chica y haya olvidado mi rostro como por arte de magia. Era eso o que me disparen mientras intente huir por una razón desconocida.

**Humo, que salía de extrañas maquinas y un sonido aterrador de crujir, rodeaba el lugar, pensé que esta no era una bodega normal. Lost tomo mi mano, al sentir unos pasos dirigirse hacia nosotros, así que como pudimos nos ocultamos detrás de una vieja tubería, mientras los sujetos pasaban frente a nosotros.**

**-¿Por qué el jefe quiere que nos quedemos aquí?- le pregunto uno sujeto al otro.**

**- Sabes que es un niño caprichoso... Pero se rumora que aquí será la gran reunión.-Respondió el sujeto.**

**Estaba en el lugar indicado, para mi bien o para mi mal estaba con una chica que no me serviría de mucha ayuda y sin ninguna forma como comunicarme con L o Watari, debía hacer algo y rápido…**

**- Lost.- murmuré.- Necesito que me ayudes. Aquí debe existir un cuarto de operaciones o de comunicaciones algo así, necesitamos llegar allí.**

**- ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto la chica y yo sonreí…**

_**Lo más sorprendente del ser humano es su sicología y sus temores, pero lo más divertido es jugar con ellos... y esta vez estaría a nuestro favor…**_

**Entre el humo y la poca visibilidad, aprovechamos la presencia oscura de Lost, para crear el espíritu de los más recientes torturados. Lost caminaba con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro arrastrando sus piernas, moviéndose de una forma paranormal, mientras yo estaba colgando de uno del borde de esas escaleras, cuando nuestras victimas aparecieron caminando hacia nuestra trampa.**

**Los sujetos vieron a Lost, aparecer en su camino y automáticamente tomaron sus rifles automáticos.**

**- Quieto allí.- gritaron apuntando a Lost, que seguía moviéndose hacia él.- Dije que te detengas!- grito el hombre, para luego disparar y no lastimar a Lost.- Maldita sea porque no te mueres.- dijo comenzando a temblar, a medida que Lost avanzaba a ellos. Otro sujeto disparo atinándole al pecho de Lost, que parecía evadir las balas.**

**- ¿Qué diablos eres?- pregunto él sujeto completamente aterrado mientras Lost, se detenía en un punto en el cual le pedí que aguardara… Esa era mi señal así que con todas mis fuerzas, salí del borde de las escaleras para caer frente a los dos sujetos que estaban aterrados.**

**- Somos los que debimos morir.- dije y dándole un golpe logré desamar a ambos sujeto y Lost, se quitó una pesada armadura que le puse hecha de de tapas de desagües y con eso golpeo la cara de uno de los sujetos, haciendo que cayera inconsciente, mientras yo golpeaba el pecho de mi atacante, para así caer sobre el otro hombre.**

**- Hey esto es divertido.- murmuro la chica, mientras yo revisaba a los dos sujetos, para encontrar una identificación.**

**- La tengo.- murmuré.**

**- La próxima vez tú eres el fantasma.- me recriminó la chica.**

**Tomamos los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias y los arrastramos hacia un pequeño espacio que no era visible para nadie, para luego salir corriendo hacia la sala de comunicaciones evadiendo a los sujetos que vigilaban el lugar, llegando así a una pesada puerta que tenía un sistema de tarjetas y clave para su activación.**

**- Lost, necesito que vigiles.- le pedí a la chica, mientras deslizaba la tarjeta por la ranura, haciendo que uno de los led's se encendieran en verde, quedando uno solo, en el cual se pedía una clave de acceso de cuatro dígitos. Suspire y vi que era un tablero de nueve números, así que existía ciento veinte seis combinaciones y poco tiempo... Necesitaba un milagro, un milagro que me permitiera entrar a este sistema. Cerré mis ojos y como si estuviera en un maldito juego recordé el número de identificación en el uniforme del sujeto 1168. Abrí mis ojos y los pulse, para luego ver como el led rojo paso a verde, abriendo la puerta. Habíamos tenido suerte, pero no era momento de agradecerle a la vida. Tome a Lost por la mano y la obligué a entrar conmigo, al lugar.**

**Ambos suspiramos al ver el enorme lugar, repleto de equipos de última tecnología. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome asiento y comencé hacer lo que tenia hacer… Debía hackear el sistema y encontrar el lugar donde estaba Mello. **

**Comencé a teclear con fuerza, mientras código a código iba minando el sistema de seguridad. Con unos códigos mas, pude acezar al sistema, encontrándome con un mapa digital de la bodega, que al parecer era una simple fachada, pues su corazón radicaba en un sistemas de túneles que conectaba, las antiguas catacumbas donde estaba el museo y finalmente, la propia sede Wammy's, lo que implicaba que en algún punto estaba Mello y el maldito de Jake. Con un código mas, el mapa rotó y me mostró un espacio, que al parecer tenía mucha vigilancia y sistemas de seguridad y allí entendí que allí estaban los cardenales y posiblemente los alumnos de Wammy's capturados…**

**Debía comunicárselo a Watari, pero hacerlo podía disparar las alarmas, así que tome el teléfono más cercano y levantando el auricular, comencé a marcar los números por el viejo sistema de tonos, es decir, no pulsaba los números si no que hundía el pequeño botón de colgado. El teléfono repico y automáticamente la voz conocida de mi amigo se escucho…**

**- Matt.- susurró.**

**- Sé donde están los cardenales y los niños también, envié la información.- transmití el archivo, cuando mi mirada se fijo en un pequeño hecho. Una reunión marcada en una agenda, donde tenía el número de guardias que tendría.- El albino viene para acá.- susurré.**

- Está todo listo entonces.- pronunció Jake pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura mientras yo volteaba por segundos para rodas mis ojos.

- Sí.- respondí dejándome guiar por sus pasos hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la reunión intentando tranquilizar mi respiración y caminando a su ritmo son problemas. Llegamos a otra sala algo oscura y con una enorme mesa redonda y una silla más grande que todas las demás justo en frente de la puerta, los demás subordinados nos seguían y Jake me había guiado hacia uno de los tantos asientos de allí, casi en diagonal a la especie de trono en medio de todo, moviendo mi silla por mí y esperando a que tome mi lugar, lo cual hice de inmediato.

Muchos hombres entraban en la sala y ocupaban sus lugares con tranquilidad, moviendo las sillas y haciéndolas rechinar contra el suelo al reacomodarlas, irritando mis oídos automáticamente y sólo acelerando los latidos de mi corazón._ Demonios, demonios, demonios, diablos… esto no está bien…_ Jake se sentó a mi lado derecho y se dedicó a mirarme como idiota hasta que todos lograron terminar de ubicarse y las pocas luces que iluminaban el lugar se apagaban automáticamente como en una especie de cortocircuito, para que después se enciendan lenta y tenuemente mostrando a un niño albino sentado en el trono._ Maldito pendejo…._

- Buenas tardes a todos.- dijo con voz firme pero algo aguda, cruzando infantilmente sus piernas en su asiento y sonriendo ante lo que todos respondían con un respetuoso 'Buenas tardes, señor' que yo ni siquiera me había molestado en musitar, esperando que no me note.- Estamos aquí reunidos para poner en claro todo lo que se llevará a cabo en las siguientes horas, espero que nadie se quede atrás con la información y escuchen y comprendan todo. No aceptaré preguntas idiotas ni negligencia ¿Está claro?- dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza y sonriendo de una manera bastante extraña y espeluznante.

- Sí, señor.- respondieron todos y una vez más yo lo omití.

- Espero que todos se encuentren aquí.- pronunció paseando sus ojos por los rostros de todos los presentes._ Mierda._ Al parecer no me había dado mucha importancia gracias a Dios.- Bien señores…- dijo observando unos papeles que estaban frente suyo.- Señores y… qué interesante… señorita.-_ Me lleva el demonio._ Volteé hacia él y asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos y esperando verme lo suficientemente respetuoso.

- Me alegra que esté con nosotros la primera sucesora… ¿Me dices tu nombre?- _Estoy más que muerto._

- M-mellody… señor.- musité nerviosamente agachando la cabeza.

- Oh, no temas, levanta la mirada… Tienes un nombre muy bonito.- afirmó él sonriendo de esa manera tan fea una vez más.- Dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- Trece.- dije sin vacilar y levantando un poco la mirada, sintiendo escalofríos.

- Qué bien…- esa sonrisa de verdad me incomodaba y el sepulcral silencio en el cual se había sumido la habitación no ayudaba para nada.- Ponte de pie Mellody.- _MIERDA._ Así lo hice, moviendo mi silla con cuidado y delicadeza, parándome rígidamente en mi lugar, todos me miraban y me escrutaban de una manera demasiado dura, yo sólo quería pasar desapercibido, pero ya era imposible.- Acércate aquí.-

- S-señor…- Me daba asco tener que llamarlo así, pero debía reprimirlo sí o sí.

- Te di una orden… ven aquí.- susurró oscureciendo su voz un poco y clavando sus ojos en los míos, asentí una vez más y salí por medio de las sillas para rodear la mesa y llegar hacia donde él se encontraba sentado._ Eres historia Mellody…_

**- No es lo único que viene.- escuche a Lost, señalando a una de las cámaras, donde aparecían dos guardias ayudando a los hombres que habíamos neutralizado, haciendo señas y así desplegando a toda la fuerza de seguridad para que nos buscaran.**

**- Tenemos poco tiempo, necesitamos salir de aquí, rastreen la llamada.- pedí a Watari y deje el teléfono mal colgado, para que nos pudieran localizar. Accione unas cuantas teclas y ejecute una rutina, para dañar los archivos apenas se ingresara la clave y el dinero en cuentas del extranjero, fueran comunicados a la policía para así congelarlas. **

**Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la pieza principal, Mello, que seguramente sería traído a estas instalaciones y era cuestión de tiempo para que el albino lo reconociera…**

**Corríamos sin parar, en busca de la salida y finalmente un pequeño haz de luz, se mostró entre tanta oscuridad. Empujé a Lost hacia el exterior, y de la nada apareció Watari con un grupo comando que tomó automáticamente a la chica y la puso en resguardo, pero para mí existían otros planes, que no tenía nada que ver con la idea que tenía Watari en la mente.**

**- Matt…- me llamó mi viejo amigo, mientras tratábamos de no ser detectados.- Debes venir con nosotros.**

**- No.- respondí firmemente, clavando la mirada en él, mientras se escuchaban los pasos de los hombres de seguridad.**

**- Entiendo.- dijo él agachando la cabeza y luego metiendo su mano dentro de su larga gabardina, para sacar un arma y un teléfono celular- Los necesitaras.- añadió, yo asentí- **

Una vez que estuve a su lado, él se puso de pié y me miró de arriba abajo.

- Vaya, eres muy bonita.- halagó ante las pequeñas risillas de los malditos que estaba allí.

- G-gracias señor.- contesté intentando no descomponerme del asco y clavando mi vista en el suelo.

- No seas tímida… Mírame a los ojos.- Dijo él tomando mi barbilla y levantando mi rostro.- Tus ojos son hermosos… recuerdo haber visto este magnífico color en otro lado.- _Maldición…_ de pronto se acercó a mí y susurró a mi oído.- Te conozco.- enviando aún más escalofríos por mi cuerpo y provocándome más ganas insanas de partirle la cara a golpes.- No puedo creer lo que veo, estos rasgos finos y definidos, ese tono de piel, esos hermosos ojos azules y tu cabello rubio… de verdad nunca pensé encontrarme con ellos desde tan cerca nuevamente.- una de sus manos tocaba suavemente mi mejilla y todos los que estaban en la sala quedaron atónitos, de seguro sin entender una palabra de lo que el niño decía. Miré a Jake, que tenía la misma expresión desconcertada, de un segundo a otro, una de las manos del niño se cerró con fuerza alrededor de uno de mis brazos mientras me volteaba bruscamente para que encarara a todos arrancando la liga de mi cabello.- ¡ÉSTE, GRANDÍSIMOS IDIOTAS, ÉSTE ES EL SEGUNDO MALDITO SUCESOR A LA CORONA DEL MALNACIDO DE L!- gritó exasperado.

**Solo tendrás ocho horas, para salir con él, de lo contrario estarán en un huracán…- Yo suspiré y guardé el arma y el celular, devolví mis pasos hacia el interior de aquella bodega. **_**Debo encontrarte no dejaré que nada te dañe… **_**pensé cuando el pequeño espacio donde habíamos salido era cerrado y me quedaba en completa oscuridad…**

**

* * *

**

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MY ~ w

**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CON TODO MI SERRRRRRRRRRRRRR….MI MINI MELLOOOOOOOOO!**


	30. Chapter 30:Alerta Roja…

**Hola a todos… Un enorme saludo desde este lugar de la mancha!** LOL HIIIII! **Hacemos entrega de este chap, que está cargado de violencia, cuchillas, heridas y…*Holic tapa la boca de Matt*…** Shhh, lo demas es sorpresa cachorrito :3** Lo siento princesa, es mejor que dejemos que lean… **YAY! LEAN GENTE! *mirada perversa***. Muy bien la semana pasada fue muy importante, día de los enamorados (el mejor día cuando la pasan con una chica como Holic) y cumplimos seis meses juntos…TE AMO MI PRINCESA HERMOSA, ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA… pero lamentándolo mucho mi adorada mini Mello, sigue muy mal de su linda manito, así que las notas de autor estarán un poquito cortas… ***asiente haciendo pucherito y escribiendo con la mano izquierda* MI AMARTE MUCHO MUUUUUUUUUUUY! Hay que darle un gracias enorme a las personas que continúan leyendo nuestros fics y comentando :D**. Tienes razón mi reina, no podemos dejar de agradecerles, por sus reviews, en este fic, como en las historia que publica Holic y las que yo publico….….** THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Estamoz agradecidos!** Muy agradecidos! Les queremos….** YYY MUUCHOO *abrazo raro grupal* :D…**Asi que gracias a Shino Kanateru que ya tiene cuenta! Tsukino Tamashita, nos encantas tus reviews,** **Haruhi Furo, kaoryciel94 y Red Crayon Princess, espero no dejar a nadie por fuera yo soy un desastre y holic es la única que ponen orden a mi gran desorden…TE AMO MI VIDA NO SOY NADA SIN TI….**

**Advertencia:**** Violencia, carreras, balas, albino, Jake…Y… ¿Qué mas mi amor?** Cositas indecentes de menor grado, amorcito :D y errores de ortografía mios por problemas tecnicos D:

**Disclaimer:**** Lo saben verdad?, saben que no es nuestro, pero algún día lo será y se lo regalaré a mini Mello ***Holic en modo chibi abraza a Matty* AWWWWW! :3** Así que por ahora son de****Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba, que insisto le dice en su casa tú o le diran Take Take o Gumi **LOL GUMI *se desmaya de ataque de risa* XD

**Esperamos que sea de su agrado y que nos dejen muchas reviews, sobre todo para que Holic mejore. **A ver zi mi manito me ayuda un poco ahora :3

**TE AMO MINI MELLO GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME SER TU NOVIO…Te amo con todo mi ser…MI VIDA.. Y ESO NUNCA CAMBIARA…PUES SOLO PUEDO SER FELIZ CONTIGO A MI LADO…** *sonrojada*Dioses NO TIENES QUE AGRADECER POR ESO MI AMOOOOOR, TE AMODEMASIADO Y YO TE AGRADEZCO POR ESTAR EN MI VIDA.

**Alerta Roja…**

Todos los que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa redonda me observaban con ojos atónitos, mientras el mocoso intentaba que sus agarre alrededor de mi brazo ganara fuerza, quizá para provocarme dolor, pero no pude soportarlo más, giré mi cuerpo y me zafé de su mano para pasar mi brazo derecho por debajo de su cuello haciendo una llave simple y comenzando a presionar para quitarle la respiración.

- No me toques maldito enano.- susurré oscuramente ejerciendo cada vez más presión a lo que él hacía señas con sus manos y yo veía cómo dos hombres se acercaban a mí desde mis laterales y pensaba que no era un problema escabullirme de allí, aunque se me había olvidado por unos momentos que se encontraban armados y ahora me amenazaban con enormes revólveres que apuntaban a mi cabeza, aún así yo no dejaba de asfixiar al enano albino.

- Suéltalo.- dijeron mientras yo veía por el rabillo del ojo que Jake se ponía de pie y desaparecía de la mesa. De pronto, sentí un pinchazo en uno de mis brazos, que me provocó de inmediato mareos a lo que mi fuerza parecía desvanecerse y mis párpados caían pesadamente._ Maldito…_

_**Todos saben que después de la oscuridad, solo queda caer.**_

**Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, a medida que daba pasos a ciegas, en búsqueda de Mello, el lugar era tan grande y mi sentido de orientación no era precisamente bueno. **

**Aguantaba la respiración a cada paso, cuando escuché varias voces que provenían de distintos puntos del lugar. Ecos, susurros o simples alteraciones de mi sentidos, me obligaron a agazaparme en algún un lugar a esperar, mientras la tímidas luces de linternas se asomaban iluminando vagamente el largo pasillo inundado de vapores y neblina. **_**Esto parece un maldito cuento de terror**_**, pensé notando que las luces se hacían más intensas y las voces mas fuertes. Me arrastré más hacia atrás, para que no notaran mi presencia, ocultándome detrás de tuberías y válvulas humeantes.**

**Los sujetos aparecieron frente a mi rango visual y solo podía sudar, pues todo parecía un maldito sauna. Vi como una válvula me indicó el límite máximo de la presión, lo que implicaba que mi cara estaba justamente frente aquella exclusa que expulsaría todo el vapor caliente quemándome el rostro. Necesitaba que esos sujetos se movieran rápido, que se fueran de allí, cuando mi desesperación me volvió más negligente que de costumbre, pues mi arma tambaleante, en mis pantalones tropezó un tubo e hizo un ruido que se escuchó por todo el largo pasillo. Los hombres entraron en alerta y se aproximaron lentamente a la fuente del sonido, mientras la válvula seguía marcando máxima presión.**

Mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, pero aún así sentía todo y oía las voces a mi alrededor. Era cargado en brazos por alguien hacia algún lugar mientras sentía su molesta respiración chocando con mi rostro.

- Entonces lo llevarás tú.- dijo una de las voces.

- Sí, claro…- _Jake… _el maldito malnacido ese era quien me cargaba…

Escuché el sonido de una cerradura siendo forjada y luego cómo la puerta que supuestamente traspasábamos se cerraba con un golpe seco detrás de nosotros.

- Al fin solos.- Esa frase… esa maldita frase no me traía más que horrorosas ideas a la mente y trataba con todas mis fuerzas de mover un músculo pero me era imposible y sabía que Jake estaba conciente de eso, pero al parecer no contaba con que yo lo esté oyendo, mucho menos que yo sintiera todo aún. Mi cuerpo aterrizó en una silla al parecer, mientras oía cómo J se acercaba y levantaba levemente mi cabeza para después rozar con sus dedos mi cuello hasta encontrar la cremallera del traje que llevaba puesto aún, a lo que sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre mis piernas.- Bien Mello, espero que esto no te moleste.- susurró macabramente a mi oído provocando temblores desagradables en mí. El zipper comenzó a bajar con un leve jalón mientras mis brazos colgaban a los costados de mi cuerpo sin permitirme hacer nada más que permanecer allí imaginando lo que podría llegar a pasarme. _Mierda, odio sentirme indefenso, ¡Odio esto! ¡Juro que lo asesinaré!_ Lo mejor de todo, fue que justo cuando la cremallera llegó a la mitad de mi pecho, perdí la conciencia nuevamente.

**Di un paso más, retrocediendo cuando mi pie tropezó con una pequeña ventila, me agaché forcé su tapa mientras, los sujetos se aproximaba más y más y allí tuve que decidir, entra la oscuridad que me rodeaba, la oscuridad de la ventila y allí recordé eso que me decía Watari, **_**después de la oscuridad, solo queda caer,**_** suspiré y sentándome en el borde, cerré mis ojos, cuando el celular en mis pantalones vibró recordándome que el tiempo se me acaba, sin pensarlo dos veces me dejé caer por la estrecha ventila, sintiéndome en un divertido tobogán, la única diferencia que al final del mismo, no me esperaría el agua, si no cuchillas, de un extractor gigante de calor y vapor.**

**Cerré mis ojos, tratando de recordar los planos de ese lugar, y tratando de predecir donde me llevaría me caída, pero por más que lo analizara mi destino final sería ir directo a esas cuchillas que debían estar girando a mas de cincuenta revoluciones por minutos. Sería cortado en pedacitos y adiós rescate de Mello.**

**Debía aférrame a algo, así que quité como pude mi camiseta, para asirla a uno de los remaches del largo conducto del aire. **

**A lo lejos vi una pequeña luz que se hacía más grande y era interrumpida, por el paso del aspa del extractor.**

**- Oh por Dios…- murmuré, mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, que ese tonto trozo de tela se agarrara de algo.**

Sentía como era despojado de mi traje con suavidad y aún no sabía si era la realidad o era solo el producto de la droga que habían inyectado en mí, pero todo parecía provocarme. Mi cabeza se balanceaba hacia abajo y los costados mientras mi cuerpo era manipulado por un par de manos que de deslizaban con destreza por medio de la tela y mi piel, no pude evitar presionar mis ojos con fuerza al no saber con certeza lo que pasaba y al sentir punzadas de dolor en mi sien, pero tampoco podía dejar de imaginar que esas manos eran de alguien en particular, quizá estimulándome a seguir sintiendo.

- M-matt…- me oí gemir con debilidad a lo que sentía una fuerte bofetada arremeter contra mi mejilla izquierda obligándome a abrir mis ojos.

- ¿Matt? ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?- _Que asco…_ pensé al ver a Jake frente a mí alzando levemente mis caderas y bajando el traje por completo por mis piernas, dejándome sólo vistiendo ropa interior._ Agh, demonios…_ sentí náuseas al descubrir que era él quien había estado tocándome y tenía presente que no era un muy buen momento para utilizar mi insolencia, pero no pude contenerme.

- Pues de verdad… m-me hubiese gustado… que fueras él.- dije apenas curvando mis labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa socarrona y autosuficiente.

Hundió sus dedos en mi cabello y jaló con excesiva fuerza hacia atrás causándome dolor y golpeando mi cabeza con el respaldo de la silla por lo que siseé cerrando mis ojos y con ganas inimaginables de matarlo a patadas.

- Eres bastante insolente.- dijo acercando su rostro hacia el mío y comenzando a posicionarse encima de mí otra vez. Sonreí una vez más y enarqué una ceja despectivamente.

- Y tú un degenerado.- él frunció el ceño y se apartó entronando su mirada hacia mí.

- Pues tuya es la culpa.- dijo entre dientes para luego rodear la silla en la que me encontraba y quedar detrás de mí posando sus manos sobre mis inermes hombros.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- cuestioné abriendo mis ojos en demasía y sintiendo náuseas nuevamente.

- Oh, nada…- susurró cerca de mi oído descendiendo con sus manos por mis brazos lentamente hasta tomar cada una de mis muñecas entre sus manos y con un brusco movimiento, posicionarlas a mis espaldas, torciéndolas dolorosamente. Lo siguiente que sentí fue la áspera textura de una soga ajustándose alrededor de ellas firmemente y una vez hecho, J caminó hacia la puerta.- ¡Entren!- exclamó de mala gana mientras yo dejaba que mis ojos caigan al suelo y escuchaba pesados pasos aproximándose hacia la habitación y abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Eran un par de hombres enormes y se acercaban a mí con aura amenazante. _Mierda…_ Jake desapareció ni bien ellos ingresaron en el lugar, dejándome completamente solo con esos dos tipos. Los golpes no tardarían en colisionar con mi cuerpo, ya casi podía sentirlos.

**La luz se hacía más intensa y el aire del extractor, más caliente y mientras las cuchillas rosaba con aquellas paredes. Cerré mis ojos y solo espere lo peor… Cuando los gritos provenientes afuera del ducto, me hicieron reaccionar.**

**- Maldito bastardo!- gritaba un sujeto que no podía visualizar bien producto de las aspas y su velocidad. Levanté la mirada solo para encontrar que mi situación iba de mal en peor, mi plan de asirme a un remache había funcionado, dejándome colgado a mitad de la muerte. **

_**Si sobrevivo a las aspas dificulto mucho que sobreviva al matón de allá fuera, **_**pensé mientras trataba de mantener mi peso en aquella precaria situación.**

Estaba seguro que lo que sea que me habían dado tenía alucinógenos, ya que ni siquiera con los numerosos golpes que recibía podía contenerme de mantener mi sarcasmo y mis amenazas cargadas de confianza. Sentía un dolor incomparable en todo mi cuerpo, los malditos que se encargaban de golpearme y habían dejado marcas y manchas violáceas en todo lugar, excepto mi rostro por algún extraño motivo.

- ¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?-gritó exasperado uno de ellos mientras algo bastante parecido a un látigo pero de menor tamaño aterrizaba en mi abdomen con fuerza una y otra vez._ ¿Creer que no se darían cuenta? Idiotas, sino fuera por el albino hijo de perra ese, nadie siquiera lo hubiese supuesto, salvo quizá por el tarado de J_ Me fue imposible contenerme, comencé a reír de la manera más oscura. **Escuchaba los azotes y los golpes, cuando una risa conocida y macabra resonó por todo ese ducto.**

**- Mello.- susurré, aun colgando mientras mis pies casi rosaban con las aspas.**

- ¿De qué te ríes?- inquirió uno de los tipos ligeramente alterado por mi inusual y algo espeluznante reacción.

- De ustedes, me dan lástima y apenas me desate los haré sufrir.- respondí altaneramente moviendo lentamente mis manos a mis espaldas aflojando pacientemente las sogas quizá aún confiado de que los molería a golpes gracias a mi falta de juicio provocado por las drogas en mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo ellos no dieron ningún tipo de respuesta verbal y se limitaron a continuar con la tortura física, pero sinceramente, ya ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor que supuestamente debía surcar mi piel con cada golpe que por poco la desgarraba.

**Debía sostenerme, salir del lugar y rescatar a Mello, pero ¿Cómo? Analicé el ducto y parecía uno de esos aires centrales, eso significa que cada cierto tiempo esta cosa debe apagarse, solo debía resistir, aunque para mí era fácil, pero para Mello esto no era así de sencillo, pues con cada golpe sabía que el albino lo llevaría a la muerte.**

**- Debo hacer algo ya.- murmuré viendo a mí alrededor y encontrándome con una pequeña varilla de protección. Comencé a balancearme y con mis pies golpeé la varilla hasta que logré aflojarla, en mi último intento el trozo de metal se soltó y pude atajarla con mis pies.**

**Como pude me contorsioné hasta que la varilla quedó en mis manos y pensé que solo tenía una oportunidad, solo una y pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un acto más que suicida.**

**Suspiré y empuñando la varilla, me solté y comencé a caer justo a una de las aspas, mi plan atravesar la varilla antes que las hojas me atravesaran a mí. **

**Era lo más loco que había hecho y caía a toda velocidad, cuando el aspa desaceleró de golpe, haciéndome caer en una de las hojas y golpearme con fuerza, cortando mi mano y mi rostro.**

**MI celular vibró y otra hora había pasado, mi tiempo se agotaba y era cuestión de minutos para que las aspas de aquel extractor se pusieran en marcha. **

No me interesaba lo que me sucedía a esas alturas y en lo único que podía pensar era en que Matt haya sacado a la estúpida de Lost de aquí y se haya ido al demonio con L y los demás, de verdad esperaba que eso haya sucedido, no estaba muy seguro si soportaría que algo le pasara otra vez. Ya había pasado por miles de cosas por salvarme el trasero a mí y sabía que la extraña sensación de culpa no me abandonaría hasta devolverle de alguna forma el favor que me había hecho.

Aún así no pude soportar por mucho más tiempo los impactos, ya que todo lo que veía había comenzado a darme vueltas de una manera demasiado insoportable, mientras sentía temblores recorrerme otra vez y cómo mis ojos se cerraban de a poco, arrastrándome a la inconciencia inevitablemente.

**Me apresuré a posicionarme del otro lado, me coloqué mi camiseta y me apoyé en la ventila.**

**Vi a Mello inconsciente, maniatado a una silla, apenas vestido. Recordé cuando fui secuestrado y era cuestión de tiempo para que él fuera torturado por el albino en persona.**

**- Mello.- susurré- Mello…- volví a llamarle y noté que no podía siquiera moverse producto de la golpiza tan fuerte a la que había sido sometido.**

**Me disponía a bajar de la ventilla, cuando le reconocí.**

**- Jake.- balbuceé.**

**El chico se paró frente a Mello, con la cabeza gacha y sin siquiera poderlo mirar.**

Oía con dificultad los pasos que alguien daba justo frente a mí mientras me esforzaba por recuperar el conocimiento y buscar una maldita manera de salir de allí, aunque las probabilidades de que logre hacerlo eras casi nulas. Quise abrir mis ojos, pero al escuchar su voz, preferí permanecer inconciente con tal de no tener que recibir sus estupideces.

- Era demasiado obvio para no entenderlo.-** murmuró, sosteniendo un arma en su mano.** Esa voz, sin duda, era la más molesta de todas, solo me provocaba a pedirle que me asesine de una buena vez para dejar de escucharlo…- Era demasiado obvio, para mí, el primer heredero de este Wammy's, -_ El que seas el primer heredero de aquí por un burdo arreglo no te aclara las cosas de una manera más rápida…_ pensé resistiendo una sonrisa despectiva que por poco surcaba mis labios, aun me negaba a abrir los ojos.- pero no quise aceptarlo, eres demasiado perfecto, para rehusarme a la posibilidad de estar cerca.- ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? _Imposible… ¿Aún así continuó coqueteando conmigo? Maldito…_** El chico se acercó a Mello y lo tomó por los cabello haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y obligándolo a abrir sus hermosos ojos color turquesa**.- Lo sabia- susurró demasiado cerca de mi rostro mientras mis ojos se abrían de a poco gracias al dolor que acababa de provocarme.- Sabía que eras un chico y como es evidente el cazador se vuelve el cazado.-_ Muérete jodido idiota…_** Abrí mis ojos de par en par.**- Todo desde un principio, había sido cuidadosamente planeado y tú y tu amigo de cabello rojo, cayeron fácilmente en la trampa.-_ nos conocían antes del ingreso al otro orfanato…_** El chico dejó caer la cabeza de Mello**.- Sabíamos que ustedes no serian tan fáciles de capturar como los restantes, sabíamos que tendríamos problemas, así que secuestramos a tu amigo y era cuestión de tiempo, para que Watari cayera a la terrible presión de confesar su secreto. Hay más Wammy's y solo se necesitaba un incentivo para conducirlo a tener esta idea.-

- Lost.- musité en casi sin voz y luchando contra los mareos que sentía.

**- Exacto, una chica con habilidades, brillante y que a la vez nos sirviera como excusa, para que los dos caballeros que habían logrado proteger a la reina de Inglaterra, viniera a este asqueroso lugar a enfrentar su único destino que no es otro que su propia extinción.- agregó Jake, sonriendo.- Lo mejor es que nos hicieron las cosas muy fáciles aceptando jugar este juego. Yo dejé las cosas en claro, fui un rival para Matt y mostré mis actos oscuros y cobardes ante ti, así sentirías que yo confiaba en ti y te permitirá llegar a este punto.- Jake rió con más fuerza mientras rodeaba a Mello.- Y seguramente te preguntarás, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué complicarnos la vida, haciendo todo esto?**_ No me lo pregunto, maldito tarado… lo sé._

- Elle.- susurré, levantando mi cabeza y enviándole a Jake la peor de mis miradas directamente, de verdad deseaba poder ponerme de pie y golpearlo hasta que muera, no soportaba ese sentimiento inútil de impotencia que se apoderaba de mí.

- Exacto mí estimado niño genio, vamos detrás de tu protector y la única forma de traerlo aquí, es entregarle al único sucesor que ha podido ver su rostro, al pequeño elegido.- Estaba oficialmente harto de que ese imbécil me tratara como al un jodido infante, odiaba que me subestimen de esa forma, aunque en ese momento cualquiera podría hacerlo al ver mi condición, de todas manera continuaba intentando liberarme con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

**Mello parecía enfurecer cada vez más, haciendo que las sogas que lo mantenían atado, rechinaran producto de la fuerza aplicada.**

**Me sorprendí de la mente retorcida de un pequeño niño y todo lo que había tramado y tejido, solo para asesinar a L. **

**Unos pasos llamaron mi atención, alguien estaba entrando al lugar y no era más ni menos que el pequeño maldito albino.**

**El chico caminaba arrogantemente, mientras aplaudía a Jake, que al parecer estaba más que complacido.**

**- ¡Bravo, excelente!- dijo el chico, mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Jake.**___La vida es TAN hermosa a veces_ me dije mirando al albino ingresando en la habitación como si toda la guerra hubiese sido ganada ya… eso de ninguna forma pasaría, L no lo permitiría.**- Todo salió a la perfección, mi estimado J, ahora solo debemos culminar la fase final.- el chico suspiró y levantó su cabeza como agradeciendo al cielo.- Una vez eliminado L y sin ningún heredero a su trono, será necesario el nombramiento de una nueva generación de detectives y esa la formaré yo.- Mello sonrió orgullosamente.**_ Mierda, la gente a veces de verdad tiene expectativas ENORMES aún sabiendo que no lo lograrán ni en un mugroso millón de años._Ya no pude aguantarlo, TUVE que burlarme de él, un moco albino, menos que el odioso de Near quizá, creía, tenía completa fe en que hundiría al detective más grande del mundo, ser superdotado no significa carecer de ataques de idiotez.

- ¿Tú?, déjame reír, no estarás a la altura de L… JAMÁS.- el albino levantó su mano y me golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, pero lamentablemente, eso sólo me provocó una carcajada aún más potente que las anteriores y de un momento a otro alcé mi vista mientras me reía, no estaba seguro de que fuera la realidad o solo otra alucinación, pero pude verlo, esos ojos verdes reluciendo entre lo opaco del ambiente. _MALDITA SEA! Si no es una alucinación yo mismo lo mataré._ Pensé entronando mi vista hacia Matt que se encontraba justo arriba de nosotros._ Eres un idiota, ¡Sólo te arriesgas!_

**Sus perfectos ojos azules, mostraban una extraña mezcla entre rabia y temor y para mí fue suficiente, debía sacarlo de allí de inmediato, cuando noté que una fina gota de sangre de mi lastimada mano, se filtro por las rejillas de la puerta de la ventilla, cayendo a milímetros del albino. Mello abrió sus ojos de par en par.** Una gota de su sangre resbaló y gracias a Dios esquivó al mocoso mientras mis ojos se abrían en demasía temiendo que lo vean._ Si algo te llega a suceder, no me lo perdonaré jamás. _Vi de inmediato cómo otra ínfima gota de sangre se deslizaba por su piel lentamente y comencé a sentir verdadero temor, no por mí, sino porque algo le pase a él.

**- No.- susurré cuando la segunda gota comenzó a deslizarse lentamente atraída por la gravedad.**

**La gota de sangre caía casi en cámara lenta, cuando escuchamos fuerte y claro. **

- Señor tenemos rodeados a los cardenales y a todos los niños, esperamos su señal.-** El albino suspiró y sonrió, para pararse frente a Mello. Desenfundó su arma y le apunto directamente a la cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba su radio.** _Dispárenme y váyanse, Sólo dispárenme y YA! _ Me repetía esperando que las cosas sucedieran con rapidez y que dejaran a Matt allí, que no se den cuenta de que estaba justo allí con nosotros. Prefería que me maten a mí.

- Es una lástima, eras realmente perfecto y hermoso- murmuró Jake desviando la mirada._ ¿Ahora sientes pena por mí maldito hipócrita enfermo?_

**- Jaque Mate.- dijo el albino, cuando mi mínima gota de sangre cayó en su frente, contrastando con su blancura.**_ No… NO!_

**- ¿Qué diablos?- exclamó Jake y la luz fue cortada, dejándonos en completa oscuridad. **_¿Qué diantres pasa ahora? ¿Un apagón?_ La respuesta llegó rápidamente a mi cabeza, no era una coincidencia ni mucho menos un accidente…_ L._ No pude mantener mis ojos abiertos ante la repentina oscuridad, que en lugar de calmar mis mareos los intensificó, dejándome casi inconciente otra vez.

**Con mis pies empujé la puerta de la ventila y caí unos dos metros sobre unas cajas. Las balas comenzaron a llover. Tenía poco tiempo, para encontrar a Mello en la oscuridad, así que corrí en dirección de donde él estaba.**

**Tanteé, hasta encontrar su silla, a medida que escuchaba al albino dar órdenes de conectar la luz por radio.** Más allá de toso continuaba oyendo las maldiciones del mocoso y de Jake, cuando de repente sentí peso sobre mi cuerpo y comencé a desesperarme, hasta que sentí un calor bastante familiar._ Matt…_

**Agitaba un poco a Mello, que al parecer estaba inconsciente, pero sus sogas estaban lo suficientemente flojas para desatarlo rápidamente.** Sentía cómo mis manos eran liberadas y un par de piernas rodeando mis caderas, pero mi cuerpo no respondía muy bien a mis órdenes aún._ Demonios._

**De un momento a otro la luz fue conectada y yo me quedé entre el arma del albino y Mello.** Su tibia respiración rozaba mi rostro deliciosamente mientras mi ojos se abrían de a poco, sabía que detrás de él estaba el otro mocoso apuntándonos con su arma, por lo que decidí permanecer 'inconciente' por unos segundos más.

**- Tú!- Grito Jake.- Debes estar muerto!. Levanta tus malditas manos!- Lentamente extendía mis manos, cuando sentí algo extraño. Unos dedos se metían debajo de mi camiseta y tocaban mi cintura, moviéndose con delicadeza, causándome escalofríos y un sonrojo en el acto.** Con cuidado de no ser notado para nada, llevé una de mis manos a la cintura de Matt, sin poder resistirme a levantar su camiseta y sentir con la yema de mis dedos su suave piel_ dios ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?___Sentía esa perfecta suavidad, pero me dí cuenta de que me estaba distrayendo demasiado, cuando sentí unos tímidos temblores agitando su cuerpo sobre el mío._ ¡No seas maldito, sólo busca el arma!_ Me reproché sosteniendo con agilidad y algo de torpeza la pistola que traía y disparando hacia cualquier dirección todavía sin el control absoluto de mi cuerpo._ De algo servirá eso…_

**La mano tomó mi arma y en un dos por tres, realizó un disparo al azar, asustando a albino y a Jake. Con su pequeña distracción, logré golpear al albino que cayó al suelo, pero Jake corría hacia nosotros, con unos enormes sujetos. Levanté el arma del albino y disparé a los focos de luz en el techo, dejando en penumbras la bodega, tomé la mano de Mello y corrimos hacia una de las esquinas en las cuales supuse que había otra puerta de ventila.**

**Dejé que Mello se sentara, pues al parecer se sentía bastante mal. Con todas mis fuerzas, forcé hasta abrir la puerta de la ventila y ambos entramos al lugar.** Matt dirigía mis pasos y sostenía mi mano con fuerza, mis piernas se movían prácticamente por inercia y no podía pensar con claridad en lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, sólo sentía un profundo sonrojo tiñéndome las mejillas estúpidamente. De repente nos detuvimos y pude dejarme caer con algo de torpeza, sentándome.

**Fue allí mientras el recobraba el aliento que pude notar la gravedad de su situación. Estaba casi desnudo, así que me quité mi camiseta y traté de colocársela.** Acababa de darme cuanta de que lo único que llevaba encima era mi ropa interior y eso no hizo más que ponerme aún más incómodo.

**- La necesitas más que yo.- le dije mientras el se rehusaba a usarla. ** Lo apartaba con mis brazos débilmente mientras negaba con mi cabeza, sin poder lograr que mi voz salga de mi garganta por una extraña razón. Pero luego tenía que mirarme de _esa_ forma y utilizar _ese_ tono de voz que me obligaban a hacer lo que me pedía.**- Por favor.- le supliqué al final accedió.**

**Acaricié su rostro y quité el rastro de maquillaje en él y sus ojos me miraron como si me diera las gracias por estar allí.** Al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en mi rostro, dirigí mis ojos a los suyos y expresé todo lo que en ese momento no me podía con palabras._ No debiste hacerlo, no debiste arriesgarte así… gracias._

**No pude evitarlo, ya no podía resistirme, estaba feliz de tenerlo allí aun con vida. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y con cuidado lo atraje hacia mí, mientras mis labios temblaban, hasta finalmente posarlos sobre los de él.** Hasta que finalmente me acercó hacia él, tomando la iniciativa de un suave y casto beso que por poco que me deja sin aire, sus húmedos labios temblando tímidamente sobre los míos me hacían sentir escalofríos e intensificaba increíblemente el sonrojo en mis pómulos.

Pero había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de él y era tal cual como sufrir abstinencia, lo necesitaba, por lo que sostuve su rostro apenas con mis manos y abrí mis labios incitantemente, profundizando de inmediato el beso y convirtiéndolo en segundos, en uno cargado de necesidad y ansias. **Un tibio contacto era lo que necesitaba, pero nuestro beso aumento lentamente de intensidad, como si en silencio nos juráramos, que jamás nos alejaríamos uno del otro. **El aire se me acababa y comenzaba a marearme, pero me negaba a separarme de de su boca, aún así llegó un momento en que tuve que hacerlo… **Lentamente nos separamos y susurré casi inaudible.**

**- Te amo.- **Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír esas palabras escapando de sus labios y con esa voz… _Dios yo… yo también te amo…_ lamentablemente, por más que quisiese en ese momento, no pude hablar. **Tomé su mano y comenzamos a recorrer aquel oscuro ducto de aire.**

**Lo había alejado del albino, de Jake y sus matones, pero solo había sido eso, pues los ductos solo nos llevarían a las cuchillas de otro ventilador o a otra bodega, pero un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.**

**Se escucharon disparos y un mensaje por radio.**

**- Estamos siendo atacados! Alerta roja!-**

**No había pasado las ocho horas y el primer apagón seguramente era producto del ataque sorpresa de la gente de L.**

**Mello apretó con fuerza mi mano, y solo pensé que daría mi vida por mantenerte a salvo.** No podía hablar y los sonidos me aturdían de la peor manera, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era presionar su mano con la mía, así esperaba que al menos entendiera lo que trataba de decirle. _Te amo…_


	31. Chapter 31:¿Ellos o él?

_**Capitulo 31: ¿Ellos o él?**_

**Para muchos decidir es un acto complicado, para mí no existía complicación o problema alguno, pues lo más valioso que poseía, estaba a mi lado enfrentando su propia muerte.**

**Jake entró en la bodega trayendo consigo un maletín de cuero negro y colocándolo en el suelo lo abrió, mostrándome un pequeño frasco de cristal, con el liquido rojo escarlata en su interior y pensé que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, que no sería un problema y que el albino tampoco lo seria, pero era un riesgo innecesario que no estaba bien correr y más cuando la mano de Mello sostenía con firmeza la mía.**

Ya no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía esperar salir con vida de todo eso, mi respiración era demasiado dificultosa y todo a mi alrededor parecía girar, sentía que mis pensamientos perdían poco a poco su coherencia y me era cada vez más difícil lidiar con toda esa mezcla de emociones, miedos, decisiones y síntomas. Todo lo que sucedía hasta ahora era una mierda... además J no ayudaba mucho a la situación, su sola presencia me asqueada aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sus aires de prepotencia y estupidez, esa sonrisa horrible en sus facciones y su actitud despreocupada al caminar frente a nosotros con lo que seguramente salvaría mi vida, me enfermaban. Pero no, no deseaba que Matt se arriesgara nada, no quería que se sometiera a ellos, maldita sea. Sostenía su mano con fuerza quizá queriendo evitar que se acerque aún más a Jake… si en caso salía con vida de esa, le haría pagar al desgraciado de J todas y cada una de las cosas por las que nos había hecho pasar. Sólo quería que todo termine.

**-¿Qué decides?- pregunto el mal nacido albino, mientras J sonreía con maldad- ¿Ellos o él?- suspire y me dije a mí mismo que no había nada que pensar, que no había nada más que decir o cuestionar, solo quedaba reaccionar….**

_**Flashback.**_

Al principio creí que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba bajo control, pero no tenía idea de cuán equivocado estaba. Mi cuerpo se movía normalmente ante mis órdenes pero eso sólo duró unos momentos ya que como si nada, mis músculos comenzaron a adormecerse nuevamente mientras sentía con claridad un nudo en mi garganta que me obstruía la respiración. Decidí tolerarlo, tratar al menos de salir de allí y luego someterme a una revisión, pero no pude lograrlo, comencé a toser incontrolablemente.

**Gateábamos por los largos ductos, tratando de huir, cuando por primera vez eso sucedió….**

**Mello comenzó a toser de una forma extraña y su respiración se hacía más anormal. Detuve mi paso y me gire para verlo.**

**-¿Es.. estas bien?- le pregunte el solo asintió, volviendo a toser y me acerque más a él cuando note un fino hilo de sangre que escurría de sus labios- Mello.- susurre llevando mi mano hacia su boca, para limpiar la sangre, cuando escuchamos una radio resonar. **_Maldición, se dio cuenta..._ me dije notando la expresión de su rostro cargada de preocupación, asintiendo mientras sentía ese particular gusto metálico que resbalaba de mi boca, y él se aproximaba lentamente para limpiarlo… aun así no había tiempo para preocuparnos debíamos abandonar el lugar cuanto antes.

**- ¡A los ductos, disparen a los ductos!-** **Fue cuestión de segundo para sentir como disparaban al tramo de ductos detrás de nosotros.**

**- Debemos movernos.- le ordene extrañamente a Mello tomando su mano y corriendo hacia la parte más lejana de aquel túnel de metal.**

**Lo arrastraba hacia un recodo mientras la balas rebotaban en la paredes, una de ellas había rozado mi pierna y aun así no me detuve hasta quedar en aquel pequeño espacio entre las aspas del aquel ventilador gigante y un pasillo.**

**Gateábamos del ducto huyendo de las balas cuando inconscientemente hicimos otros movimientos y comenzamos a deslizarnos, hacia otra ventila que nos descuartizaría.** **Sentí mi pecho y recordé que ya no tenía la playera, la usaba Mello y mi única opción era mi jean pero quitármelo sería inútil.**

El espacio se hacía cada vez más estrecho y no tardamos mucho en desplazarnos sobre nuestros torsos y codos, avanzando de una manera menos ágil y que sólo imposibilitaba aún más la entrada de oxígeno a mi sistema. Mi sentido de la orientación fallaba también, no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde nos encontrábamos y mucho menos qué haríamos para salir de allí, estaba comenzando a sentir vértigo, una vez más las cosas daban vueltas a mi alrededor, pero no iba a permitirme caer...

El ensordecedor sonido de las aspas de un ventilador al parecer grande me aturdía y sentía claramente los latidos de mi corazón justo en mi cabeza, mi vista se nublaba de a poco, como anunciándome un próximo momento de inconsciencia y eso sólo me impacientaba aún más.

**Debía pensar y rápido, pues la luz y el aire caliente comenzaron a golpear mi rostro, anunciándonos la cercanía de las aspas… Hasta que lo recordé, me posicioné a la izquierda del ducto dejándome llevar y estire mi mano izquierda.**

**- Sujétate de mi mano!- le grité a Mello y él la tomó firmemente, mientras yo me sujetaba de una varilla de seguridad cerca del ventilador. Era del mismo tipo que había golpeado para tratar detener las aspas de ese enorme succionador de aire.- Sostente!- exclamé tensándome automáticamente para resistir el peso del cuerpo de Mello.**

No sabía en qué momento habíamos cambiado de posición, simplemente había escuchado su voz diciéndome que lo sujetara, y así lo hice, quizá no tenía demasiada fuerza, pero me esforzaba al máximo por mantenerme firme a lo que el peso de mi cuerpo me vencía y mis piernas colgaban cerca del ventilador. _Demonios ¿ahora qué?_

**Suspiré solo para notar que los pies de Mello estaban peligrosamente cerca de las aspas.**

**Apenas podía sostenerme, mi mano derecha cortada, sangraba profusamente, haciendo que Mello se resbalara un poco y mi mano izquierda aun sufría el efecto de la bala que había penetrado en mi piel.**

**- Mello debes subir-le pedí, así que el chico haciendo lo mejor posible, comenzó a subirse, tomando primero mi antebrazo, llegando luego a mi hombro.** _Subir… diablos ¿Cómo lo haré? _Había llegado el momento de ingeniármelas para tratar de que todo el malestar que sentía no se notara, así que al escuchar sus palabras hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para trepar sujetando su brazo con fuerza y tratando de no resbalar con su sangre, pero aun así no podía controlar mi agitación. **Él respiraba con más dificultad y entendí que por sí solo no podría resistir la espera hasta que el aspa se detuviera, así que con un movimiento Mello se prendió de mi cuello y con mi mano ahora liberada, tomé su pierna derecha, para así obligarla a rodear mi cintura. **_¿Qué demonios está haciendo? _Me pregunté sintiendo como una de sus manos descendía por mi muslo, y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, lo levantaba, para enroscarlo en su cintura. Sentí que toda la sangre se me subía al rostro de repente, mientras comenzaba a sentir escalofríos y hacía todo lo humanamente posible por no mirar su rostro, ya que sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía. **En otro esfuerzo mas subí mi mano sangrante hacia la varilla para sujetarme, mientras Mello, se aferraba a mi cual koala. **Pero como soy idiota, no pude evitarlo, mis ojos se habían quedado fijados a sus facciones y seguidamente a sus labios, de verdad no supe si podría controlarme… **Suspiré aliviado al notar que los pies de Mello estaban lejos de las aspas, pero una ola de calor rodeó mi cuerpo, al notar que Mello veía fijamente mis labios, como si se encontrara en trance.**

**Solo me sonrojé al sentir como su respiración, ahora dificultosa, golpeaba mi cuello… **_**Trata de concentrarte**_**, me repetía una y otra vez, **_**trata de no pensarlo perfecto quees**_**, pero me era imposible, solo quería besarlo. **_Vamos, haz algo… _repetía interiormente mientras mi respiración se agitaba aún más ante la cercanía entre nosotros y nuestros cuerpos. En el momento en que lo vi aproximándose hacia mí, y buscando mis labios con algo de hesitación, no pude contenerme y quise responder, pero algo lo interrumpió. **Sin pensarlo mucho me fui acercando a él, hasta solo quedar a milímetros de sus labios… **_**Un beso… solo uno… **_**escuché con terror, como la varilla de la cual estaba sostenido comenzaba a rechinar.**

- ¡Caeremos!- Exclamé aferrándome con más fuerza a él.

**- Maldi…-mi blasfemia fue cortada, producto de la gravedad que nos llevaba directo a las enormes cuchillas del ventilador. Solo un milagro nos salvaría ahora pues era imposible salir ileso de esta…**

No había manera de salvarnos ya, lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar el impacto y esperar sobrevivir, pues ya no había nada sujetarnos.** Y cerré mis ojos, abrazándome a Mello y girando, para quedar de espalda a las aspas y ser el primero en recibir el golpe, cuando escuché…**

- Matt, estás sobre mí.- De alguna extraña forma, yo había terminado debajo de Matt y para colmo, él se encontraba justo en medio de mis piernas y eso sólo logró que la situación se tornará aún más bizarra mientras lo único que cruzaba mi mente era 'perfecto maldito comentario'.** Allí una enorme gota de sudor, corrió por mi cabeza… **_**¿Como de estar abajo quede arriba?, no lo sé**_**, solo sabía que estábamos sobre una aspas y las piernas de Mello rodeaban mi cintura.**

**- Lo siento... yo... yo lo siento.- Me alejé de Mello y comencé a temblar, mientras Mello me miraba de una forma bastante picara y graciosa. **Claro que tenía en cuenta que no era el mejor momento para notar esto, pero TUVE que sonreír al ver su incomodidad y lo tierno que se veía tratando de ponerle fin a la bizarra situación en la que nos encontrábamos.** - Debemos mov-mov- movernos…- **_**desde cuando soy tartamudo?**_ **Bajé de las aspas y tome su mano, para ayudarle a bajar.**

**Aflojé la puerta del ducto y finalmente salimos de ese pequeño lugar, solo para encontrarnos, en una enorme bodega, donde el albino y J se encontraba, esperando nuestra salida.**

**El albino tomó un arma y nos apuntó directamente… **_Bien, maldita sea... ahora tendremos que lidiar otra vez con este maldito y su asqueroso mono._

**- ¿Saben? Son una verdadera plaga. Difíciles de matar…- **traté de entronar mi mirada hacia él, pero mi fuerza se desvanecía nuevamente.

**- Podría dispararle.- sugirió Jake apuntando la cabeza de Mello.**

**- No…- le dijo el albino- Los dejaremos sufrir un poco más.- agregó, mientras con su arma nos guiaba a la mitad de la enorme bodega.**

**- Es mejor que nos deshagamos de estos chicos, son una amenaza.- advirtió Jake, mientras Mello, me veía como si tratara de decirme que huyera, que me alejara de todo esto, pero no lo haría no lo dejaría solo, eso no estaba abierto a discusión. **En ese momento supe que había algo malo en mí, que ellos no sólo habían colocado una droga tranquilizante en mi cuerpo, supe que algo más me pasaría y definitivamente me parecía estúpido que Matt se pusiera en riesgo, quizá por algo que ya era irreversible, por ahora sólo podía pedirle con mis ojos que se marchara de una vez de allí. Aunque había un problema, él no lo haría.

**- De rodillas.- nos ordenó el albino mientras ambos obedecíamos. El albino tomó la radio y llamó por ella.- Reporte.- dijo.**

**- Los cardenales y los niños fueron liberados, estamos siendo atacados, señor ya no podemos mantener seguro el fuerte y….- el ruido de la estática de la radio se escucho por toda la bodega. **Al menos L ya había logrado sacarlos a todos del lugar, sólo quedábamos nosotros y eso no sería muy dificultoso con la cantidad de ataques que se estaban efectuando.

**El albino cerró, los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, mientras Jake parecía caer en desesperación.**

**- Señor ¿Qué haremos ahora? L esta aquí y no tenernos posibilidades de…- el albino levanto su mano y con eso le ordeno al tarado de J que guardara silencio.**

**- No todo está perdido mientras él este con vida.- señaló a Mello- Y él lo sigua hasta la muerte.- me señalo a mí. El albino bajo su arma- Les ofrezco un trato.- **_Demonios, en estoy de humor para otra negociación con este tarado..._

**Mello comenzó a reír y dijo con voz turbia… **¿qué más podría hacer además de comenzar a burlarme de?

- ¿Trato? Ni si quiera lo pienses, estamos ganando y tu perdiendo. Te haremos pagar todo lo que me hiciste.- Dije parando de reír y poniéndome serio, utilizando mi tono de voz más oscuro.

**- ¿Ganar? Todo es relativo, joven Mello. Ganar o perder puede estar definido por una fina línea o por un líquido…- contestó el albino. **_Maldición, lo vi venir._

**- ¿Liquido?- pregunté… sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.**

**- Sí un líquido.- el albino sonrió de forma macabra- El antídoto que le salvara la vida a Mello…-Mi corazón dejo de latir por segundos, cuando recordé la tos y la dificultad para respirar de Mello. **Yano había nada más que hacer, al menos yo estaba completamente perdido a estas alturas, el mocoso comenzó acercarse a Matt y se inclinó ligeramente, provocando una ola de furia en todo mi cuerpo. **- Si pequeño Matt- susurró a mi oído.- Tu linda novia, está al borde de la muerte.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla. **_Quiero matarlo, quiero asesinarlo con mis propias manos y golpearlo hasta desfigurarlo, es un maldito._ No podía soportar toda la ira que se había acumulado en mí.

- No lo toques!- Grité con odio y veneno cargando cada sílaba de mis palabras.

- Los celos no te servirán cuando la droga que te inyectamos te llegue al corazón.- Espetó Jake en son de burla, dirigiéndome una mirada despectiva mientras los mareos comenzaban a llevarse mi estabilidad.

**- Sí, es un veneno exótico, alucinógeno y que finalmente produce la muerte.- el albino rio y yo comencé a desesperarme.- Luego de pasar por un ciclo bastante doloroso en el cual, la víctima, escupirá lentamente sus pulmones… Así que ¿estás dispuesto a negociar?- el albino saco su lengua y lamió mi cuello mientras una terribles nauseas me llenaron y el rostro de Mello palidecía cada vez mas. **La sangre huyó completamente de mis mejillas mientras mi respiración se dificultaba y mi ritmo cardíaco aceleraba ante la horrible escena que mis ojos debían presenciar.

**- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté. **_Por favor no hagas nada de lo que te pidan._

**- No negociaras con ellos.- quise responder pero preferí guardar silencio, pues para mí no había nada que discutir.**

**- Quiero a los niños de los Wammy's y te quiero a ti- un frio recorrió mi espalda y agache la cabeza- a cambio te daré el antídoto y tu novio podrá irse libremente.- **_No les hagas caso, sólo déjame aquí y vete._

**Allí estaba mi balanza y mi respuesta determinaría mi destino como el de Mello, no había duda… sabía que tenía que hacer.**

_**End flash back**_

**Jake entró en la bodega trayendo consigo un maletín de cuero negro y colocándolo en el suelo lo abrió, mostrándome un pequeño frasco de cristal, con el liquido rojo escarlata en su interior y pensé que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, que no sería un problema y que el albino tampoco lo seria, pero era un riesgo innecesario que no estaba bien correr y más cuando la mano de Mello sostenía con firmeza la mía.**

Ya no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía esperar salir con vida de todo eso, mi respiración era demasiado dificultosa y todo a mi alrededor parecía girar, sentía que mis pensamientos perdían poco a poco su coherencia y me era cada vez más difícil lidiar con toda esa mezcla de emociones, miedos, decisiones y síntomas. Todo lo que sucedía hasta ahora era una mierda... además J no ayudaba mucho a la situación, su sola presencia me asqueada aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sus aires de prepotencia y estupidez, esa sonrisa horrible en sus facciones y su actitud despreocupada al caminar frente a nosotros con lo que seguramente salvaría mi vida, me enfermaban. Pero no, no deseaba que Matt se arriesgara nada, no quería que se sometiera a ellos, maldita sea. Sostenía su mano con fuerza quizá queriendo evitar que se acerque aún más a Jake… si en caso salía con vida de esa, le haría pagar al desgraciado de J todas y cada una de las cosas por las que nos había hecho pasar. Sólo quería que todo termine.

**- ¿Qué decides?- pregunto el mal nacido albino, mientras J sonreía con maldad- ¿Ellos o él?- suspire y me dije a mí mismo que no había nada que pensar, que no había nada más que decir o cuestionar, solo quedaba reaccionar…**

**Metí mis manos en mi bolsillo, mientras el arma de J resonaba en toda la bodega, advirtiéndome que un mal movimiento me costaría la vida. Saqué el celular, presione el siete y automáticamente se disco el numero.**

**- El zorro está en la madriguera.- murmuré y no se escuchó nada más, mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Mi decisión era la correcta?, ya no importaba la respuesta, pues todo el intrincado sistema se había puesto en marcha, esa simple palabra era la única señal que tendría Watari, para saber que Mello y yo estábamos a salvo y que ellos podían actuar con libertad... La única variante es que era él y yo estábamos en el ojo del huracán.**

_No necesitaba que hicieras nada por mí, no necesitaba que te quedaras a arriesgarte ni mucho menos que aceptarlas alguna condición de este maldito, pudiste haberte ido, pudiste haber salido de esta sin tener que someterte a él... ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?_ Eso era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, era completamente ilógico, podría estar a salvo y con L en este momento, pero no… tenía que quedarse a poner en juego su propia vida para salvar algo que ya estaba muerto.**Mello me miraba atónito, con ira, solo me quedaba agachar mi cabeza y de forma inconsciente tomé su mano con fuerza, suplicando que confiara en mí… **_**solo confía…**_

**La luz se apagó… la oscuridad, mi corazón latiendo, la respiración débil de Mello y el gran boom…**

**Una bola de fuego se vio ascender desde el propio centro de las oscuras minas y pasadizos de la fortaleza que había construido el albino. No había mas nada que decir ambos, entendimos que debíamos detener a los dos imbéciles… Mello se alejo de mi, para correr tras el albino.**

Un nuevo ataque de adrenalina se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, y en ese momento había logrado atrapar al niño entre mis brazos, doblando sus muñecas bruscamente y pasando una vez más mi brazo derecho por su cuello, haciendo presión y dejando que mi ira me manipule completamente.

**Mi tiempo se agotaba y debía alcanzar el maletín con aquel frasco que representaría su vida.** **Corrí como un desesperado, hasta llegar al maletín, cuando sentí el frio acero de un arma en mi nuca.**

**- Levántate mal nacido.- murmuro el chico, yo levanté las manos.- Debí matarte yo mismo, debí destrozarte la vida cuando pude, debí deshacerme de ti, pero ahora tengo una oportunidad y no la dejare ir.- El chico camino para quedar frente a mí y lentamente agacharse para recoger el pequeño frasco.**

**- Dame el antídoto- dije usando mi voz más sombría.**

**- El morirá y tú lo verás.- Respondió. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, solo impulsado por la sed de venganza y la presión de sentir que mi tiempo se acababa. **_**No perderé más tiempo**_**, en un movimiento pise el maletín que tenía solo a metros y este se elevo del suelo hasta llegar a mis manos, lo tome y lo cerré, para luego girarme y golpear la mano del mal nacido del J, su arma cayo.**

- Quizá aún tengas el antídoto a este veneno, pero no eres más fuerte que yo.- Susurré peligrosamente a su oído, comenzando a quitarle la respiración.

- ¿Q-quién te crees niña?- Musitó él comenzando a contorsionarse para escapar de mi agarre, pero no se lo haría para nada fácil. De pronto había mordido mi brazo y por reflejo lo quité de su cuello, pero no me rendiría, a pesar de que mi propia respiración era demasiado forzada. En el momento en que volteó hacia mí y el logró asestar un golpe en mi rostro, pateé sus piernas y logré que tropezara hacia atrás, Aprovechando este momento, para lanzarme encima de él, rodeando con mis piernas sus caderas y llevando mis manos hacia su garganta para comenzar a sofocarlo.

- No volverás a acercarte a él, ni mucho menos a poner uno de tus sucios dedos sobre su piel.-Dije viendo como el color de su rostro cambiaba y se tornaba algo azulado, lo cual era bastante notorio con su palidez. El intentaba patearme y alejarme pero él era completamente inútil, y así permanecí hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y supe que al menos le había quitado la conciencia._Nunca más volverás a tocarlo…_

**Corrí hacia él, para tratar de detener su huida, de un momento a otro me lance encima de él y comencé a golpear su rostro, mientras el trataba de defenderse, dejando caer inconscientemente el frasco, que se deslizaba en por el suelo en cementado de la bodega.**

**- No!- gritamos al mismo tiempo y corrimos tras el frasco, pero J llego antes, y le di un golpe, en la espalda haciendo que el frasco volara por los aires, corrí hasta atraparlo, pero J me derribo y con su brazo comenzó a ahorcarme, mientras yo luchaba por liberarme.**

De pronto la debilidad regresó a mi cuerpo como por arte de magia y mis manos perdían fuerza, respiraba trabajosamente, mientras un punzante dolor ascendía desde mis pies hacia mi cabeza y comenzaba a temblar cediendo ante la fiebre que se apoderaba de cada espacio de mi.

Y una vez más sentí ese nudo en mi garganta y me movía tratando de ponerme de pie cubriendo mi boca con una de mis manos y tosiendo frenéticamente, dejando escapar de entre mis labios gotas de sangre que manchaban el suelo y mis dedos, mientras veía a Jake encima de Matt y al parecer tenía dificultades... debía ayudarlo.

**El aire comenzaba a faltarme, cuando vi una pequeña varilla de metal, comencé a forcejear y a estirarme para tomarla pero no podía alcanzarlo, porque mi mano ensangrentada lo impedía, **_**solo un poco, un poco mas…**_** Cuando escuche un soberbio golpe y la presión de mi cuello desapareció. J cayó con un golpe en la cabeza, propinado por Mello… El albino yacía en el suelo inconsciente y entre mis manos el antídoto.**

**Mello cayó de rodillas, sin poder respirar casi…** Eso era todo, ya no podía más, mi vista se nublaba a lo que mis rodillas colisionaban con él suelo dejando oír un golpe seco.

**-Mello... Mell…- lo ataje para amortiguar su caída.- No.- le supliqué… Como pude con mi mano sangrante, abrí el pequeño frasco y lo coloque en los labios de Mello.- Solo bébelo por favor- le suplique, pero él no quería me empujaba una y otra vez.- Solo un poco.-** Apenas podía continuar respirando, al sentir sus brazos rodeándome, todo dejó de importar... sabía que el final estaba cerca y al menos estaba con él antes de que mis ojos se cerraran definitivamente, pero eso no quería beber el antídoto, denotaría resultado que lo hiciera, ya me había resignado a lo que sucedería.

**- N-no…- respondió y toque su frente notando su alta temperatura, producto de la fiebre. Sentía que el maldito mundo se volvía nada, mientras SU pulso se volvía nada.**

**- No lo hagas no me dejes…- le pedía acariciando su mejilla, colocando un poco del vital liquido en su boca, pero escapó de la comisura de labio.- ¡No!- exclamé, llevando mi dedo hacia antídoto para intentar recogerlo.- Solo… por favor intenta.- Mello se rehusaba y sus labios pálidos y su expresión lejana, me hacía creer que lo estaba perdiendo. **No podía ver casi nada, todo era gris ahora y lentamente oscurecía, apenas podía escuchar su voz llamándome... pero era inútil, todo en mi comenzaba a dejar de reaccionar, y beber la cura no daría resultado alguno, ya no podía distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía, estaba perdiendo el sentido de la orientación, empezado olvidar de a poco donde me encontraba y que era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque lo único que sabía bien era que estaba entre sus brazos y eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder cerrar mis ojos tranquilamente. **- No quería que esto sucediera…- le susurré acercándome a él.-ojala que fuese yo- suspiré- solo bébelo Mello.- añadí acercando mis labios hacia el vestigio de la gota, que había corrido y comenzándola absorberla lentamente con mis labios, hasta llegar a los suyos. Sin saber que hacía, comencé a besar los labios, apenas tibios de Mello, rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y con todas mis fuerzas lo atraje hacia mí para imprimir mas fuerza a este beso, mientras mi cuerpo sufría descarga de energía y sensaciones.**De un momento a otro, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, abriéndose de repente y llevando el amargo líquido medicinal hacia adentro de mi boca. Sentí más temblores y quise atraerlo hacia mí un poco más, dejándome llevar por esa suavidad y esa tibieza que acariciaban mis labios fríos. _Lo siento._ **Mi lengua ingresó en su boca, tocando levemente la suya, mientras el antídoto se esparcía en mi boca como en la suya… Mi única esperanza era ese beso, en el que yo me entregaba completo… **Sentí una calidez bastante particular abriéndose paso entre mis labios y cerré mis ojos, gimiendo imperceptiblemente ante el contacto y correspondiendo de una manera completamente débil mientras sentía las caricias de su lengua sobre la mía y me perdería en escalofríos y vértigo. _De verdad lo siento Matt..._ pero no pude mantenerme despierto por más tiempo. _Perdóname._

**Acariciaba su espalda, mientras mis labios y mi lengua, llevaban a su cuerpo mi suplica… **_**Solo no me dejes... quédate conmigo.**_


	32. Chapter 32: Quédate a mi lado

**Capítulo 32: Quédate a mi lado**

**La tarde fría y con fuerte viento caía frente a mis ojos, no sabía cómo había llegado a la azotea de ese enorme y alto edificio, pero si sabía a que había subido a este lugar.**

**Un fuerte viento sacudió mi cuerpo e hizo que la fría lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla se alejara de mi, mostrándome que no somos nada, no somos absolutamente nada, pero lo importante no era reconocer eso, si no entender que nuestra existencia en este mundo depende directamentede encontrar una razón que nos haga vivir: un motivo, un sueño y en mi caso, alguien.**

**Suspiré y di otro paso, llegando al borde de la azotea y miré hacia el suelo inclinando un poco mi cuerpo, para así hacer un cálculo mental,**_**deben ser unos veinte pisos.**_**Los autos pasaban, las personas caminaban una al lado de las otras, ajenas a mi perdida, ajenas a mi dolor, pues yo nunca importé y eso no me afectaba, no quería ser mucho, solo quería estar a su lado y seguirlo hasta la propia muerte si fuese necesario, pero había fallado, había fallado tan rotundamente, que ahora la culpa, los recuerdos, las cosas que quise hacer y no podre ahogaban mi alma y lentamente me conducían a esta única opción… **_**Debo saltar**_**, pensé al dar otro paso y extender mis brazos, mientras el viento soplaba golpeando con más y más fuerza mi cuerpo.**

**Los recuerdos de aquellos besos, las caricias prohibidas, y la posibilidad de lo imposible, me decía que no debía hacerlo, que aun había esperanza, pero todo aquello que quería vivir y que ahora no podría, junto con el hecho que no existía o existiría, alguien que lo pueda remplazar, me empujaba a dar el siguiente paso.**

**- Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti.- murmuré para así dar mi último paso, cuando…**

**- ¡Matt!- gritó alguien a mi espalda, no quería voltear, pero mis reflejos me traicionaron.**

**Mis ojos llorosos captaron, a ese ser de cabello rubio y piel blanca, vestido completamente de negro y allí mi acto suicida y la necesidad de morir, desaparecieron, pues la razón de mi vida había vuelto.**

**Mis pasos inseguros en un principio, se volvieron fuertes, a medida que me alejaba del borde del edificio y me acercaba a él, dándole gracias a todo ser superior, que él estuviera con vida.**

**Corrí y finalmente abrí mis brazos, para que pudieran rodearlo por completo, aferrándome a él, suplicando que no se marchara nunca, suspire para captar su aroma y…**

**Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, su aroma no era el mismo y hasta su cabello había cambiado, no eres Mello eres...**

**- ¿Lost?- pregunte desencajado, alejándome de ella.**

**- Hola Matt…- saludo la chica.-Mira lo que hice.- añadió modelándome su ropa negra y su cabello amarillo- Se que lo extrañas, se que era importante para ti y…-**

**- Esto es una maldita broma- respondí, mientras me giraba y sentía que todo me daba vuelta.**

**- No Matt, te ayudará a superar su pérdida- la chica se acerco a mí y me abrazo- Quiero ayudarte, todo estará bien.**

**-¿Bien?, ¿Estará bien?- pregunté, alejando sus brazos de mi- No, nada estará bien, él ya no está y no importa cómo te veas, jamás podrás ser él, jamás podrás ayudarme, pues yo no quiero.-**

**- Matt…- la chica intento acercarse a mí pero yo no lo permití.**

**- No te acerques Lost, aléjate de mí.- lentamente mis pasos, fueron marcando una distancia enorme entre ambos, mientras ella intentaba acercarse a mí, hasta que mi torpeza y mi descuido me condujo exactamente a donde quería estar.**

**Tropecé con el borde de la azotea y de una forma tonta, pase por el frágil sistema de seguridad y así comenzar a caer…**

**###Flashback###**

No supe en qué momento dejé de responder a sus labios, pero sabía que ya no había reacción alguna de mi parte, ni siquiera podía sentir mi respiración y mis latidos se desvanecían._ Sé que no era necesario que terminara así, pero era la única opción que teníamos… perdóname._ Ya ni siquiera oía nada, no sentía sus brazos, no sentía su voz, su respiración, su calor, no había nada… me sentía suspendido en la nada, sólo sentí culpa por no haber al menos intentado beber ese maldito antídoto, por haber tratado de resignarme a que de todas formas moriría…

**- No… ¡Maldita sea, no!- grité desesperado.- ¡No me dejes por favor, no lo hagas!- grité con más fuerzas, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a él. Como pude saqué el celular y disqué el numero.- Watari…- susurré con voz entre cortada y él entendió todo.**

**En menos de cinco minutos, el fuego fue aplacado, Jake y el albino fueron apresados. Watari nos encontró, entre el humo y los escombros.**

De un momento a otro, sentía que estaba en otro lugar, pero ni siquiera me encontraba en mi cuerpo, en lo físico y sentía mucho frío, todo era oscuro y confuso y no sabía cómo escapar, cómo hacer que esa enorme sensación de falta de orientación me abandonase de una vez. ¿Acaso estaba muerto ya? Quería regresar, quería volver con Matt, quería vivir… Esa fue la primera vez que sentí verdaderas ganas de respirar, de estar vivo, ni siquiera cuando todo era por L me había sentido así, no me importaba vivir o morir, no me importaba estar o desaparecer, pero ahora había encontrado un motivo para permanecer en el mundo. Lo había encontrado a él…

**- Matt…- susurró mi anciano amigo, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Mello cuyo pulso era tan débil, que se volvía imperceptible.- Matt, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.- dijo mi amigo, mientras yo me negaba a dejar ir a Mello.**

**- Le inyectaron un suero, algo no se qué…- sollozaba.- Trate que tomara el antídoto, pero no sé si surtió efecto… yo... yo... Sálvalo por favor.- suplique, mientras me levantaba del suelo y lo tomaba en brazos, para entregárselo a Watari, pero mi anciano amigo tenía esa extraña expresión en su rostro que me decía que ya no valía la pena, que el segundo sucesor, estaba más muerto que vivo y que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Aun así supliqué implore, rogué y me arrastré, para que los paramédicos se lo llevaran a un hospital cercano y trataran de ayudarlo al máximo.**

De pronto algo rodó por mi mejilla, no sentía que estaba en mi cuerpo claro, pero sentí claramente como si una lágrima descendiera por mi pómulo derecho para luego convertirse en nada. _No… no llores…_ no era yo quien estaba llorando._ ¿Qué sucede?_ La sensación del líquido salino resbalando por mi rostro se presentó de nuevo y no supe qué hacer, no supe qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía la certeza de que él estaba llorando_ No lo hagas, no llores… no es tu culpa y no quiero que sufras._ De pronto comencé a correr sin dirección en concreto, buscando una salida o lo que sea que me devolviese a mi forma humana, porque estaba más que seguro que no me encontraba ya entre los vivos.

_Jamás se me hizo tan imposible no aferrarme a mi vida como lo hago ahora. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? Si no estuviera no me molestaría siquiera en volver, no me interesaría nada… pero no quiero dejarte, ya no quiero que no me importe, quiero quedarme a tu lado. _Me repetía interiormente tratando de encontrar alguna superficie con mis manos, sin ningún resultado._Dame una señal, dime dónde estás y haré lo imposible por quedarme allí, por encontrarte y quedarme contigo, sólo déjame escuchar tu voz… háblame._ Corría en todas direcciones, buscando un sonido o un mínimo movimiento que me indicara hacia dónde dirigirme para volver, pero el silencio era casi ensordecedor y atemorizante._ Por favor trata de decirme en dónde te encuentras, quiero volver… no dejes que me valla._

**Entre empujones, gritos, niños llorando y una densa nube de humo salí justo al lado de la camilla de Mello, que fue subido a una ambulancia y yo sería su compañía.**

**Tomé su mano y la apreté con fuerza, sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo, que su pulso era débil, que estaba conectado a una máquina para ayudarlo a respirar, pero aun así tenia la fe ciega, de que si estaba cerca de él, todo saldría bien.** De pronto sentí una débil presión mi mano derecha y detuve mis desesperados pasos, acallando hasta mis pensamientos e intentando oír algo, tratando de conectarme como sea con algo fuera de ese confuso y negro lugar._ Háblame…_pero no se escuchaba nada, no se veía nada.

Miré a mi alrededor frustrado, mientras la extraña sensación que envolvía mis dedos desaparecía rápidamente.

**Watari, guardaba un amargo silencio, mientras yo mantenía mis ojos fijos en Mello, que ya no tenía señales de vida.**

**Al llegar al hospital las cosas no mejoraron, querían curar mis heridas, pero yo me negaba a alejarme de Mello, así que tuvieron que sedarme y de un momento a otro perdí todo conocimiento, para despertar en una habitación del cuartel general de L, mientras era observado por…**

**- Ahhhhhhhh!, Lost- grité apenas pude abrir mis ojos y ver a la chica, tan pálida como siempre, sentada en mi cama y viéndome sin si quiera parpadear.**

**- Si… ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto la chica con emoción y yo pensé**_** ¿Quien podría olvidar a una chica que causaría mi muerte?, sin olvidar que eres un virus con piernas.**_

**- ¿E-en dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Mello?- pregunté balbuceando mientras me incorporaba un poco y masajeaba mi cabeza.**

_¡¿En dónde diablos estoy? ¡Quiero volver!_ Gritaba hacia la nada exasperado ante la falta de respuesta y el amargo silencio._Quiero volver…_

**- No lo sabes ¿Verdad?- pregunto la chica cambiando su expresión a una más sombría, si era posible- Matt, Mello murió anoche, los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron pero al parecer, no lograron contrarrestar el efecto del veneno…-**

**- No…- dije, mientras la rabia comenzaba a comer mi estomago- MIENTES!- levantando por primera vez mi voz.- No es cierto, estas mintiendo.- Me levanté de la cama.- Debo verlo, tal vez está dormido, solo es eso…- me repetí una y otra vez.**

**- Matt, debes entenderlo… él murió.- Lost corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Sus brazos me lastimaban y era peor su necesidad extraña de consolarme.- Déjame ayudarte, yo te cuidare y tú me cuidaras, tal cual como lo hicimos cuando tratamos de huir del albino.-**

**- ¡No, déjame ir!- dije, empujando a la chica y saliendo de la habitación.**

**Debía encontrar a alguien que me dijera algo, pero los largos pasillos del cuartel general, solo me llevaban a habitaciones vacías o lugares donde niños jugaban y mostraban sus habilidades.**

**Estaba confundido, perdido y angustiado, hasta que mis pasos me condujeron, hacia una centralita, donde se recibían los mensajes por radio y fue cuando escuché.**

**- El segundo ha muerto.-**

**No había ya duda, no había razón para seguir buscando, Mello el segundo heredero a la corona del gran L, había muerto y con él, toda razón de mi existencia.**

'**Salida de emergencia', leí el letrero con grandes letras blancas en un fondo verde y pensé que esa era la única opción que me quedaba, no había motivos para vivir y solo necesitaba caer.**

_Me dejé vencer, ya no puedo hacer nada…_ me dije comenzando a dar pasos a tientas en medio de toda esa opaca nube de oscuridad. De repente sentí ligeros golpes y empujones mientras una voz resonaba en medio de todo eso. _¿L?_

_- ¿Sabes algo? Deberías despertar… no te costará mucho, alguien te espera aquí.- _dijo bastante confiado y tranquilo como siempre, como en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que se había quedado conmigo. Luego comencé a sentir con mayor claridad los golpes en mi cuerpo se hacían un poco más intensos, pero no provocaban dolor… electricidad.

Me sobresalté al sentir el primer shock eléctrico provocarme escalofríos, luego se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, logrando transmitirme algo de dolor, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia ningún lugar y esperar a regresar.

Un shock eléctrico mucho más pronunciado me sobresaltó y comencé a sentir algo más, ya no estaba en ese oscuro y desolado lugar, al menos podía sentir mínimamente los sonidos de las alteradas voces a mi alrededor yendo y viniendo por todas direcciones, aturdiéndome un poco.

Pero todo terminó sin previo aviso, todo estaba en desesperante silencio una vez más y quise moverme sin obtener resultados favorables, quise sentir mi respiración nuevamente, pero era inútil. Me encontraba completamente paralizado, hasta que escuché algo.

- Terminamos aquí, guarden el equipo.- Me desesperé en ese segundo. _No… Esperen… ¡No se vayan maldita sea! ¡Estoy aquí aún!_ Gritaba, pero no recibía respuesta, me estaban abandonando, habían dejado de intentarlo…

**###End flashback###**

**Todo se había vuelto extraño, cuando mi supuesta caída libre, fue detenida por alguien que me tomaba con firmeza de la mano y de un momento a otro me ayudaba a subir.**

**Cuando mis pies estuvieron de nuevo en la seguridad de aquella azotea, vi quien supuestamente me había salvado.**

**- Watari.- susurré, cuando de un momento a otro caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar como el tonto niño que era. Mi familia, mi mundo había cambiado y todo lo que en un principio quise detener, lo que quise con todas mis fuerzas evitar, sucedió.** **Perdí lo que más amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.**

**- Ven conmigo.- me dijo mi anciano amigo y no supe por qué extraña razón quise hacerle caso.- Lost, quítate esa ropa y esa peluca, tú también debes venir con nosotros.-**

**Después de diez minutos, Lost, Watari y yo estábamos en aquel auto lujoso, el mismo en que una y otra vez, Mello y yo fuimos transportados, el mismo, donde como un idiota, me le quede viendo fijo, cuando el degustaba una barra de chocolate, el mismo donde rose por primera vez su mano y era extraño que ahora estuviera al lado de una chica que se hizo pasar por él.**

**No quería hablar, no quería hacer nada, solo quería acabar con mi miserable existencia, mientras no encontraba una sola razón por la cual seguir con vida.**

**En unos treinta minutos el auto que nos transportaba se detuvo en seco, y llegamos a un extraño edificio, tenia sistemas de seguridad y una estricta vigilancia.**

**Watari nos identifico, en pudimos ingresar al extraño lugar, que parecía un centro médico de vanguardia. Lost me seguía, haciéndome sentir incomodo, pues por lo general yo era el seguidor y no el seguido, suspiré con cansancio, para luego llegar a una gran sala de espera y tomar asiento en una cómoda banca de cuero.**

**Lost se sentó a mi lado y trató de tomar mi mano, pero yo me alejé de ella y saque uno de mis cigarrillos de uno de mi bolsillo, para llevarlo a mi boca, cuando la endemoniada chica, me lo arranco lanzándolo al suelo y pisándolo de un solo golpe.**

**- Te matara, es un mal habito.- me dijo reclamándome, y pensé que había más de una razón para dejar que el albino la volviera algo así como picadillo. Rodé mis ojos y saqué otro cigarrillo, para obtener de nuevo el mismo efecto.**

**- Déjame en paz.- le dije.**

**- No.- respondió la chica, lanzándose encima, para quitar mi caja de cigarrillo.**

**- ¡Quítate!- decía, mientras la chica luchaba conmigo, jalando mi cabello y mordiendo mi brazo o haciéndome cosquillas.**

**- Matt y Lost.- dijo Watari- Compórtense, debemos esperar.-** **Empujé a Lost, que cayó en el suelo y de muy mala gana se puso de pie.**

_Esto duele… _Pensé aún sin entender nada y sintiendo presión en mi brazo izquierdo_ Duele…_ sentía perfectamente el dolor pero aún no entendía a qué se debía, hasta que mis ojos se abrieron de a poco y todo a mi alrededor se vio distorsionado, confundiéndome al no encontrarme otra vez con el negro panorama y en su lugar una especie de nube blanca.

- Despertaste, principito.- _Esa voz…_ parpadeaba, yo estaba parpadeando y podía sentirlo y había oído esa voz antes… algo profunda y firme, un tanto extraña y familiar. L. Parpadeé un par de veces más y volteé como pude hacia donde había sentido el dolor. Apenas pude distinguir un par de dedos cerrándose alrededor de una pequeña porción de mi piel con fuerza, pero se alejaron de inmediato._ ¿Qué demonios?_- Mis disculpas, con sabía cómo hacer que abrieras los ojos.- agregó el luego de dejar de pellizcarme, a lo que yo sentía algo plástico rodeando parte de mi rostro. Mis brazos aún no me respondían, quería quitármelo pero era inútil.

Comencé a mover mi cabeza en un intento fallido de quitarme la máscara que traía puesta_ ¿Estoy… vivo?_ Oí una risa algo extraña mientras una de esas pálidas manos se acercaban y el pulgar y el índice sostenían la máscara de oxígeno y la alejaban e mi rostro un poco.- No te impacientes… estuviste muy cerca esta vez.- apenas pude fruncir un poco el ceño para tratar de que él captara que necesitaba que me explique dónde diablos me encontraba y mejor aún, por qué continuaba vivo.

- Es un hospital bastante am… tranquilo, y el personal es demasiado eficaz, ¿No lo crees?- comentó el chico de cabellos azabache y ojos de igual color, sentado de cuclillas en la silla que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama en la que yo reposaba, sus ojeras parecían haberse oscurecido un poco más, pero él parecía cargar con el mismo ánimo siempre._ ¿Me salvaron entonces?_ Asentí con esfuerzo.- No creo que esto hubiese sido posible de no ser por tu nueva mascota, es claro que quisiste quedarte a cuidarla.- _¿Ahora de qué habla?_ Me inquirí internamente, mostrando en mis facciones la duda, ya que mi voz continuaba congelada.- No creí que fuera posible que se desarrollara un lazo emocional de esta magnitud en tan corto tiempo… sueles ser muy cerrado con las personas a tu alrededor.-_ Lazos… lazos emocionales…_- Eso contribuyó favorablemente a que estés aquí ahora.- _Matt… ¡Matt!_ Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y quise preguntar dónde se encontraría, pero mi maldito cuerpo no asimilaba ni una de mis condenadas órdenes.

- Son buenos amigos ¿Verdad?- dijo acercando una de las pequeñas mesas móviles cargadas de charolas con dulces._ Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuve aquí…_ asentí una vez más sintiendo cómo de inmediato y a pesar de mi estado, la sangre se me subía al rostro de manera automática al reparar en la palabra 'amigos'.- Me atrevería a decir que son algo más que eso, si no me equivoco.-_ Maldita sea… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directo?_ Aparté mi vista avergonzado y esperando que el sonrojo se esfumara, tal como siempre lo hacía.

- Deberías beber algo de agua, eso ayudará a que no solo se oiga mi voz en esta habitación.- dijo L presionando un botón de un pequeño control remoto que traía entre manos, logrando que mi cama se alzara mientras él se acercaba un poco en la silla giratoria que ocupaba y colocaba un vaso con agua cerca de mis labios. Los abrí como pude y él inclinó el recipiente dejando que el líquido llegase a mi boca, quise mover mis brazos otra vez… me sentía inútil.- Te recomendaría que no te muevas mucho, o al menos que dejes tus brazos en paz por un momento, tienes demasiadas agujas enterradas en ellos.- acotó él tomando un dulce y llevándoselo a la boca.

- ¿Sabes? Ocurrió algo muy gracioso.-_ ¿Qué podría ser gracioso en una situación como esta?_ Enarqué una ceja.- Al parecer se dio mal uno de los comunicados, o fue mal recibido y todos creen que estás muerto_.- Bien, entonces esto confirma que no lo estoy._ Eso no tenía absolutamente nada de gracioso.- ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado el pobre zorro?- _Demonios, Matt…_ me sobresalté y sentí una punzada de dolor en mis sienes mientras recordaba son dificultad lo que había sucedido…_ No llores._- Pero no debes preocuparte por eso.- Era de verdad insólito que me pida tal cosa.

- M-matt…- su nombre escapó de mí apenas articulado y con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible, L sonrió.

- Oh sí… Matt. Dame un momento, debo pedirle algo a Watari.- terminó por decir poniéndose de pié y encajando sus pies descalzos incómodamente en un par te tennis' blanco mientras yo sólo atinaba a poner un gesto de sorpresa en mi rostro.- No puedo estar sin calzado aquí.- dijo él rodando sus ojos, quise sonreír, quise preguntarle además cuándo podría ver a Matt, cómo se encontraba o si al menos le habían comunicado ya que yo no había muerto.- Si me disculpas…- antes de que pudiese decir algo, L ya se había marchado.

**Hora tras hora, esperamos en aquel lugar sin entender muy bien que hacia allí, mientras Lost, se recostaba en mi hombro para dormir y yo la empujaba un poco. Hasta Watari, mostraba grandes signos de cansancio, cuando algo muy extraño paso.**

**Vi a un chico, un poco mayor que yo, caminaba de forma extraña y su cabello era muy oscuros, sus ojos parecían de un panda.**

**Lo miré un poco mientras él centró toda su atención en mí y automáticamente me puse de pie. Noté como el levantó su dedo y me señalo hacia una de las habitaciones y luego me pidió que guardara silencio.**

**El chico comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, mientras yo me acercaba a aquella puerta. Tomé el picaporte de aquella puerta y la giré sin saber que me encontraría…**

Por poco colapsaba al no haber podido preguntar nada concreto sobre Matt, pero quería verlo cuanto antes, una vez más no entendía lo que me pasaba, pero necesitaba verlo otra vez, saber que estaba bien, saber que estaba a salvo… hasta que la puerta se abrió y me mostraron con claridad un par de verdes orbes que brillaban de una manera tan hermosa y especial y que inmediatamente me habían quitado el aliento.

**Ese cabello rubio, su piel blanca y aquellas orbes azules como el frio hielo, me dieron la bienvenida.**

**- Mello.- susurré, con miedo de confundirme de nuevo, que este sea un sueño una extraña realidad que terminaría, abrazando a Lost…**Al escuchar su voz y verlo frente a mí, sentí que de verdad había vuelto a la vida.

**Sé que él había dicho algo, pero no supe muy bien qué, pues mis pies me llevaba hacia donde él estaba para abrazarlo. Se quejó un poco de dolor, así que lo libere un poco, para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y acariciarlo con ternura mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos… La vida, el alma o lo que sea volvió a mi cuerpo al verlo vivo, algo débil, pero vivo.** Al sentir sus brazos rodeándome, pude sentir los latidos de mi corazón nuevamente, aún no podía mover los míos, pero ya no me importaba nada, había regresado con él. Sus manos rozaban mi rostro suavemente mientras mis ojos paseaban por cada uno de sus rasgos y esas cristalinas esmeraldas ahora brillantes y con lágrimas de felicidad, de alivio, tal como las mías.

**Escuché como alguien entraba a la habitación.**

**- Parece que has encontrado a Mello.- Yo sonreí, mientras bajaba mis manos, para tomar las suya.- Me imagino que tu actitud, fue producto de la gran confusión- dijo Watari.- Lost escucho la conversación en que se anunciaba la muerte del segundo, del segundo al mando en la operación del albino, J, falleció aunque no sabemos exactamente de qué.-**_ Pendeja idiota… Esperen, ¿Jake murió? _pasara lo que pasara, no podía llegar a sentir siquiera lástima por ese desgraciado**.-Ahora creo que deben descansar por un tiempo.- dijo el hombre, para girarse y caminar hacia la puerta, para girar el picaporte y abrirla.- Por cierto, tendrán una nueva compañera en Wammy's.-**

**- ¡Mello!- grito Lost, empujando la puerta y pasando hacia la habitación para saltar hacia la cama y abrazarlo...** Y en ese momento, el alivio que había comenzado a sentir se esfumaba, justo con mi suministro de aire siendo cortado por la torpe de Lost…** Y pensé que las cosas no podrían empeorar…**


	33. Chapter 33:Estás conmigo

**Capítulo 33: Estás conmigo...**

Me sentía completamente cansado, y el hecho de que mis fuerzas no hayan regresado por completo, de verdad me hacía sentir inútil y me estresaba. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada y mis malditos ojos no se cerraban desde que Matt, la jodida de Lost y Watari, se habían marchado algo tarde ya que la molesta chica no quería largarse de allí. Aún así Watari no permitió que Matt se quedara por una supuesta orden de L y el pretexto de que debía descansar.

_Vaya descanso. _Pensé con sorna reacomodándome en la cama y recostándome de lado para observar de lleno en la ventana de cortinas claras y abiertas que me mostraba una extraña noche estrellada mientras decidía desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando los últimos sucesos aunque no era nada agradable recordar a la pendeja de Lost abrazándome al despertar_. Es una estúpida chica hiperactiva que... _de pronto recordé, recordé que estaba completamente vestida de negro, pantalones y playera... no exactamente como solía hacerlo, con sus faldas y accesorios raros. No supe cómo continuar mi razonamiento hasta que..._Maldita sea, esa... esa era mi playera_.

Lamentablemente, justo cuando había encontrado algo en que utilizar mi cerebro, mis malditos párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y no pude evitarlo por más de meros segundos. _Al demonio..._

_########_

A la mañana siguiente desperté más hastiado que de costumbre, sintiendo ganas de continuar durmiendo, pero consciente de que era hora de que volviera a Wammy's House. Según L, sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el problema que tuve con ese veneno, pero L logró que su equipo se deshaga de él a tiempo y con ventajas, quizá no me sentía tan vital como me hubiese gustado, pero al menos podía caminar con normalidad, es decir mantenerme en pié sin sufrir tantos mareos y sin agitarme demasiado.

**La luz del sol golpeó mi cara, sentía que el mundo me había caído encima y aplanado cual estampilla… Tenía tanto cansancio acumulado, que no pude escuchar mi reloj sonar, pero lo que sí pude escuchar, fue la voz chillona y fastidiosa de Lost. Lance mi almohada a mi cabeza para cubrir mis oídos, pero la chica gritaba golpeando mi puerta una y otra vez.**

**- ¡Matt levántate, tenemos que ir a ver a Mello!-**

**- Eso ya lo sé…- murmuré.- Lo que no quiero es ir contigo.- agregué, sentándome en la cama y estrujando mis ojos, pensé que podía quedarme con Mello anoche, pero Watari fue demasiado insistente…**

**Salí de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, tenía que tomar una ducha fría y que me inyectaran café, pues era la única forma en que no sentiría que la vida me había dado una fuerte golpiza.**

**Mi ducha fue rápida, cambie mi ropa y salí para encontrarme a Lost, que me dio unos de esos abrazos estrangulantes, que solo ella sabe dar…**

**- Suel..ta..me…- dije como pude, sintiendo que la chica, era una especie de anaconda.**

**- ¡Iremos a ver a Mello!- respondió animada y sonriendo de manera extraña.**

**- Lo sé.- contesté comenzando a caminar al lo que ella me seguía… Se sentía tan incómodo ser seguido, pero no quedaba de otra y esperaba con toda mis fuerzas que cuando llegáramos a Wammy's la chica encontrara, alguien más para torturar.**

**Nos subimos a la limosina y sin mediar palabra llegamos al hospital… yo solo esperaba vera Mello. Estiré mi camiseta, arreglé mi cabello y pensé que sería bueno darle algún regalo… Así que dejé a Lost en la sala de espera y yo me encaminé por los pasillos en búsqueda de una maquina dispensadora de dulces… **_**Espero que no causes problemas**_**, pensé mientras dejaba a Lost atrás, sentada en una de las bancas.**

Observé hacia la mesa de mi derecha y encima de ella había una muda de ropa, luego mis ojos divagaron por la habitación encontrándose con dos puertas, una de las mismas se ubicaba frente a mi cama, es decir la de entrada y otra a mi izquierda, parecía un baño. Entré allí y encontré una toalla, eso me era más que suficiente, así que me acerqué a la regadera y abrí el agua fría, ya que hacía demasiado calor allí adentro. Me quité la bata de hospital y entré a la helada lluvia sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo al inicio, que después se fueron disipando a medida que enjuagaba el shampoo de mi cabello. Luego de unos minutos, terminé mi baño y cerré la regadera, pasando la toalla por mi cabello para secarlo un poco y luego envolviéndola a mi cintura para salir de allí de una buena vez.

'Las desgracias ocurren' dirán, pero probablemente yo era una de las personas con más de ellas en mi vida que cualquier otra, pues apenas salí de allí me encontré con la molesta chica de cabellos negros, que ni bien oyó la puerta volteó hacia mí, según deduje para saludarme, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se quedó inmóvil, dejando que el rostro se le pusiera intensamente rojo mientras yo rodaba los míos con hastío.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunté parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño, para después oír pasos aproximándose.

**Luché un poco con la máquina, que al parecer no quería darme el chocolate, así que le di un pequeño golpe y este cayó… Caminaba, tranquilamente por el pasillo, pero cuando llegué a la sala de espera y no vi a Lost… La pequeña engendro se había ido y no sé por qué algo dentro de mi me decía que estaba molestando a Mello. Fui a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Mello y abrí la puerta… **Dirigí mi vista hacia la otra puerta y vi a Matt allí mirándome con esos ojos verdes sin cubrir por los googles naranja, completamente abiertos y un tímido color rosa en sus mejillas. **Al abrir la puerta, vi a Mello que salía del baño, completamente empapado y con una toalla en la cintura, sentí calor y algo se movió dentro de mí… Sentí como mi corazón latió a toda velocidad y un extraño impulso de estar cerca de él domino mis músculos, hasta que para mi terror vi a Lost sentada en la cama con la cara tan roja como un tomate, viendo fijamente a Mello… **_**Ok, ya esta buena la cosa… Soporté a Jake, al albino, a todo ser existente que quisiera fijarse en él... pero esta vez, no hay nada que me impida, alejarte de él… **_**avancé hacia la chica y la tomé por el brazo. **Ni bien notó que habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó por alguna razón y tomó a Lost del brazo, arrastrándola fuera del cuarto con urgencia. _Demonios…_

**- ¡Suéltame Matt!- dijo Lost, yo la vi y noté que la chica ni si quiera cambiado de atuendo, así que usaba la ropa de Mello, sin contar que lo veía de esa forma tan extraña, que me hacía sentir…**_**¿Celos?...**_

_**- **_**Mejor aguardamos en la sala.- le dije a la chica y la conduje hasta la pequeña sala.**

**Suspiré al tomar asiento y sentí que este asunto de tener a Lost cerca, me causaría, más que una acidez. La chica, era un dolor de cabeza, sin contar que parecía un chicle que siempre quería estar adherido a nosotros, pero más allá de eso, estaba el asunto de que había, por un momento, perdido el motivo de mi existencia y que por un instante quise acabar con la mía y…**_**yo hubiese el muerto…**_

**Vi a mi alrededor y noté como Lost comenzaba a cabecear, producto del sueño, parecía cansada y di gracias a los dioses, que por fin guardara silencio.**

Sonreí sin un motivo en particular, sentándome en la cama y comenzando a vestirme, encajándome unos jeans grises y una camiseta negra, pero con mangas largas y grises, una vez que tuve puestas mis zapatillas, y luego de haber arreglado un poco mi cabello, decidí salir de la habitación, encontrándome con Watari.

- Principito.- dijo él sonriendo cálidamente, algo que no muchas veces vi, por lo cual respondí apenas levantando una de mis manos y saludándolo, ya que mi voz al parecer se negaba a salir nuevo, pero esta vez por pura distracción.- Espero que te sientas mejor, preocupaste demasiado a L, quiere que estén en la limusina y lleguen a su jet lo antes posible para llegar al orfanato.- pronunció el anciano haciéndome un ademán hacia la puerta donde esperaba el carro de L_. ¿Dónde está…_- Matt se encuentra en la sala de espera, te verá pasar justo ahora.- _¿Soy tan evidente? Diablos_. Simplemente asentí y continué mi camino.

**Me sentía cansado y un poco agobiado, cuando mis ojos captaron a Mello... Vi como seguía sin detenerse y sin saber que era lo que específicamente me movía, me levanté de mi silla, dejando atrás a la babeante Lost, para seguir a Mello. Quería hablar con él, quería confesarle lo que había sucedido, pero más que nada me moría por probar sus labios y tocar su piel…**

Di unos cuantos pasos por el corto pasillo hasta notar que se cortaba y había una pequeña sala de estar donde estaban Matt y Lost algo dormida en dos sillas de allí, pasé en silencio y mirando hacia el frente, carraspeando antes de llegar al otro corto pasillo cerca de la puerta. Sólo segundos después, oí los pasos de Matt detrás de los míos pero decidí esperar a que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.

**Lo seguía como siempre, pero sus pasos eran más rápidos y agiles, que los míos. Una pregunta, aguardaba en mi cabeza, **_**¿Podría recordar lo que en los ductos le confesé?**_**…quería preguntárselo, y si no lo recordaba, pues repetírselo una y otra vez. Me acerque a él y… **En el momento en que sentí que estaba justo a mis espaldas, al parecer a punto de preguntarme algo, volteé ágilmente y lo empujé contra una de las paredes de allí, sin pensarlo dos veces, pasando una de mis manos por sus cabellos, entrelazando mis dedos en él para enviarle una corta mirada directo a los ojos, sucesivamente abriendo sus labios con los míos suavemente y con cuidado, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo y ahogando su suspiro con mi boca, moviendo apenas mis labios con los suyos por unos momentos y separándome lentamente al escuchar los pasos de cierta mocosa entrometida.**Mi cuerpo rebotó, contra la pared , no podía ni pensar, cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello, me miró directamente a los ojos y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir como sus labios, se unían a los míos… Sus besos eran agua y yo estaba más que sediento, su cuerpo se amoldo al mío, pegándose lentamente…**_**Extrañaba tanto esto,**_**pensé mientras mi suspiro era ahogado por su boca. Mis manos temblorosas, se dirigieron hacia su cintura y me di por completo a ese beso, lento, exquisito, perfecto… Se separó de mi cuando escuchó los pasos de Lost… **_**de verdad la chica es un poco fastidiosa.**_

- ¿Qué…- Volteé hacia ella y la fulminé con la mirada inconscientemente, entrelazando mis dedos con los de Matt y jalándolo conmigo hacia la puerta.

**Mello reaccionó con su típica mirada, tomó mi mano y me jaló de golpe hacia la puerta. En ese instante era un tonto muñeco de trapo y él podía hacer conmigo lo que deseara…**

Una vez que estuvimos en la puerta del automóvil, Nick se acercó y abrió la puerta, dejándome pasar primero y luego a Matt, ambos nos sentamos del lado contrario a la cabina del conductor, mientras Lost entraba también y tomaba asiento justo frente a nosotros.

**Entramos al auto y como si me desconectaran comencé a sentir ese terrible cansancio, que comenzaba dominarme. Ni si quiera noté cuando Lost entró en la limosina, solo quería descansar un poco, así que de forma inconsciente, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Mello, solo disfrutando la calidez del instante.**

Matt se veía algo cansado, por lo que ni bien comenzó a marchar la limusina, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro quizá sin pensarlo mucho, pero en lugar de reprocharle me quedé inmóvil y sintiéndome extrañamente cómodo de tenerlo tan cerca. Podía notar de reojo que sus ojos se cerraba y sus googles colgaban se su cuello, comencé a dejar que mis pensamientos me lleven, pero en lugar de continuar, recordé lo que me encontraba pensando la noche anterior. Mis ojos se clavaron en Lost y el silencio se tornó incómodo, aunque Matt parecía algo ajeno, ya que estaba en proceso de caer dormido. La miré de arriba abajo, dándome una palmada facial interna al reconocer su estupidez y comprobar, sintiéndome algo raro, que mi suposición era correcta. _Tiene puesta mi ropa aún… que idiota._ Entroné mis ojos hacia ella una vez más entrecerrándolos y notando de inmediato su expresión de temor, no pude contenerme.

**Estaba muy cómodo, de un momento a otro había bajado mis googles, para poder cerrar mis ojos, tratando de descansar, sintiendo la calma de la cercanía de Mello, cuando noté algo…**_**Todo está muy calmado, extremadamente calmado…**_**y allí escuché la voz de Mello.**

- Dime Lost… ¿Por qué demonios traes puesta mi ropa?- dije con voz tranquila y oscura mientras notaba por el rabillo del ojo, cómo los de Matt se abrían desmesuradamente mientras un sobresalto agitaba momentáneamente su cuerpo y la cara de la chica frente a nosotros sólo denotaba puro temor.

_**Ok, es oficial, no podré descansar en este viaje, pero en honor a la verdad, la chica podría ser un genio, pero como que no usaba muy bien las neuronas que la creación le había dado… **_**Comencé a temblar de cierta forma incomodo y mis ojos se abrieron demás, sabía que a Mello no le gustaría esto, así que solo debía esperar que la bomba explote…** Muchas veces verme tranquilo era peor que verme completamente enfadado, eso quería decir que como sea, encontraría una forma de devolverle el favor, tarde o temprano, a Lost luego de enterarme qué diablos había hecho con mi ropa. **Era más común ver a Mello completamente enojado que verlo tranquilo, así que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, para verlo explotar y las respuestas de Lost, pues parecías no ser muy satisfactorias.**

- Y-yo… D-digo… e-es que lo que pasó… esto… am… fue muy raro y…- No lo soporté.

- ¡Dime por qué diablos tienes puesta mi maldita ropa!- pronuncié levantando sólo un poco mi voz, notando que Matt miraba a Lost sin intensiones de defenderla o decir algo al respecto, estaba debatiendo consigo mismo seguramente.

**Vi a la chica, más que nada porque deseaba que ella misma justificara su comportamiento, pues a decir verdad, por más buenas que hayan sido sus intenciones, tratar de suplantar a Mello, no era la respuesta… **_**¿Debía defenderla?**_**Me cuestionó mi conciencia, pero preferí darle la oportunidad que ella diera sus motivos, pues para mí su actitud era un completo misterio.**

- S-si no la hubiera hecho…- comenzó a decir mientras la voz e le quebraba y algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos._Quizá fui demasiado duro…_- Si no lo hubiera hecho, Matt no… n-no estaría aquí contigo.- soltó ella a lo que mis propios ojos se abrían como platos. _¿Qué demonios insinúa?__**... Wow, wow, wow, alto, no, yo no… tú, espera ¿Qué acaba de decir?... ¿Por qué la vida siempre me pone en situaciones como esta?**_**Decidí dejar de pensar y defenderme, así que hablé.**

**- No es cierto.-** Intervino Matt logrando que voltee hacia él sorprendido para ver su expresión neutra.- **Fue Watari quien me salvó, tú sólo empeoraste las cosas**.- terminó por decir haciendo que yo caiga en cuenta de las posibles situaciones, pero justo cuando quise decir algo, el maldito auto se detuvo. _Carajo…_

**El auto se detuvo y supe que por esta vez, ella estaba a salvo, pero era mejor buscar la oportunidad de hablar con Mello y aunque para mi fuese algo humillante, debía confesarlo.**

**Mello salió disparado del auto y creí que estaba molesto conmigo, tal vez se imaginó una serie de cosas, que no eran ciertas y sentí que después de haberlo recuperado, lo perdería por Lost.**

Nick abrió la puerta y yo salí de allí primero, quizá Matt había pensado que estaba molesto con él, y en parte lo estaba, luego de haberme enterado de la gran confusión que hubo y haber considerado sus posibles acciones después de ello, sin embargo, tomé su mano nuevamente y lo arrastré conmigo rápidamente hacia la cabina del jet que esperaba listo por nosotros Watari estaba allí y le dirigí una pequeña mirada a él y luego a Lost, que aún bajaba del carro, esperaba que entendiera.

**Mello tomo mi mano con fuerza y de nuevo me arrastro hacia el jet, sabía que estaba a punto de exigirme una explicación, pues las miradas que le había dirigido a Watari y a Lost, me dejaba en claro sus intenciones… **Subí las escalerillas y aun jalando al pelirrojo conmigo hasta llegar al interior del vehículo y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí para voltearlo quedando frente a él y preguntar sin rodeos.

**Caí en uno de los asientos del jet, mientras Mello me miraba fríamente y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la pregunta.**

- ¿Qué sucedió?-** cuestionó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y el temor inundaba mis venas… solo quise ocultar mi vergüenza, mi debilidad y mi gran estupidez. Mis manos tomaron mis googles dispuesto a ajustarlos en mi ojos**… Él intentó ubicar sus googles frente a sus ojos, por lo que tomé sus muñecas y las bajé obligándolo a que dejara las gafas en paz y me explicara de una vez por todas qué diablos había sucedido.**Ya no podía evadir la pregunta, aunque no sabía muy bien como confesarlo…**

**- M-Mello… yo…-** Estaba comenzando a malentender las cosas quizá, mi mente me estaba jugando muy malas pasadas y eso no se veía bien en la situación actual, estaba desconcertado, porque no sabía cómo relacionar el hecho de que esa mocosa tenga encima mi camiseta y mis pantalones sin que la imagen final quede por demás bizarra.

- Dímelo.- susurré bastante cerca de él buscando algo en sus ojos, pero estos parecían querer ocultar algo grave… **No sabía cómo ocultarlo, no sabía cómo negar lo que había tratado de hacer, pero lo que me preocupaba no era ese hecho, si no que en la mente de Mello, mil y una teoría, estaba pasando, gracias a la estupidez de Lost. Sabía perfectamente que toda la situación era más que bizarra y no siempre tendría un final feliz…**_**Debes hablar, debes decirlo… **_**saqué valor y mis palabras salieron…**

**- C-cuando recibí el mensaje… el mensaje equivocado… yo… bien…-** fruncí el ceño aún sin entender muy bien, tratando de sacar alguna conclusión con lo poco que iba diciéndome. _¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil decírmelo?-_ **Pues… fui al último piso del edificio de L y… y…-** _Oh diablos…_

- Matt…- llamé despacio, deteniendo sus nerviosas palabras y entendiendo al fin lo que trataba de comunicarme, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi pecho de sólo imaginar.**Escuché el susurro, mientras pensaba una y otra vez, que por mi mente jamáscruzaría la posibilidad de cambiarlo,**_**para mi tú eres el único y mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás**_**… Mello es lo más importante en mi vida y ya no quería vivirla, si él se marchaba… Agaché mi cabeza sintiendo vergüenza ya que mi cobardía me había ganado.**- Escúchame bien.- demandé levantando sutilmente su rostro y simultáneamente recordando de golpe que había algo a lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de responderle antes.- No quiero que hagas nada estúpido, no importa lo que pase.- pronuncié lo más firme posible. _**¿Algo estúpido?**_**Me cuestione**_**estúpida, vacía e inútil es mi vida sin ti. Te amo y solo quiero estar contigo… **_**Pensé cuando sentí como su mano levantando mi rostro, debía justificarme, debía decirle que no soy nada sin él…**

**- Pero… e-es que…-**

- Yo… te amo.- dije completamente decidido y sintiendo inmediatamente el alivio de haber podido al fin responderle decirle lo que en verdad sentía sin necesidad de que mi orgullo o lo que sea se interponga. **Las dos simples palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y mi corazón latió a toda velocidad… Dudas, temores y sufrimiento se alejaron de mí… **Un sonrojo me tiñó las mejillas bastante inoportunamente, mientras asentaba despacio mi frente en la suya, sin romper el contacto visual y entremezclando mis dígitos con las rojas hebras una vez más.

**Poso su frente sobre la mía mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la mía… No había palabra que pudiera definir todo lo que sentía y lo que por mi mente pasaba así que preferí que mis acciones hablaran por mí…**

**- Mello…-** **dije sintiendo que su nombre significaba todo lo que quería y deseaba en el mundo… Una de mis manos se dirigió a su mejilla, mientras él se acercaba a mí con sus ojos cerrados**…_**Te amo…**_ Una vez más me aproximaba a él y apartaba mis labios, observando cómo él imitaba mi acción con impaciencia, sintiendo cómo mi pulso se aceleraba inevitablemente, pero…

- Es hora de salir chicos.- _Watari es genial… de verdad lo digo_. Pero gracias al cielo, sólo era la voz que provenía del micrófono de la cabina de mandos, por lo que hice caso omiso a sus palabras, atrapando el labio superior de Matt entre los míos, presionando ligeramente para después dejar que mi lengua se abra paso y acaricie con ansiedad la suya, dejándome llevar inminentemente.**Ese beso era todo lo que necesitaba, esas palabras todo lo que deseaba, sentí como su cuerpo se posicionaba lentamente sobre el mío, mientras su lengua tocaba con necesidad la mía. El beso subía de intensidad, mientras yo quería que todo se detuviera y él siempre permaneciera así a mi lado, estaba siendo arrastrado y no oponía resistencia,**_**sólo te quiero a ti... Solo quiero estar contigo…**_ Pero me encontraba demasiado agitado, mi respiración se volvía de a poco entrecortada y un repentino mareo, me obligó a cortar el contacto, frustrándome inmediatamente mientras me sostenía de sus brazos. _Mierda._ Y justo en ese segundo, Lost hizo acto de presencia allí, ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte otra vez mientras esta vez Matt me llevaba a mi asiento, quizá tratando de evitar algún problema.

**Él se alejó de mí y todo en mi pidió más… Suspiré y solo vi esos ojos, los mismos ojos que no creí volver a ver, di gracias a la vida, por poder observar esas orbes azules, tocar esa piel suave y besar esos labios… **_**Estas vivo, estás conmigo, eso es lo que quiero, eso es lo que querré**_**, pero este viaje prometía ser un poco complicado, más con la amenaza de Lost cerca, pero por ahora, **_**solo estoy agradecido de que estés conmigo…**_ El viaje sería más que largo, pero al menos… al menos había podido responderle, _al menos estoy a tu lado._


	34. Chapter 34: Atrapados

**Capítulo 34: Atrapados…**

La cabina se había tornado demasiado silenciosa cuando Lost llegó y yo sólo quería largarme de allí y claro, llevarme a Matt conmigo… aún me sentía extraño por los raros efectos de las medicaciones que tomaba. No me esperaba tener que pasar más de una hora junto a la mocosa molesta hasta llegar a Wammy's y todo lo que hacía hasta el momento era buscar una forma de distenderme, cuando ella se acercó y se sentó justo frente a nosotros, como quien no quiere la cosa. _¿Soy yo o todo en ese momento me provoca a golpearla?_ Me pregunté volteando hacia la ventanilla con molestia, tanteando en mis bolsillos en busca de mi I-pod, pero recordando que no lo traía o que lo había perdido en algún lugar._ Maldita sea._ Al parecer el viaje transcurriría en completo y sepulcral silencio, ya que ninguno de nosotros tres abría la boca por nada del mundo y eso, de por sí, lo hacía aún más estresante y un tanto insoportable.

**Todo podría describirse como una tensa y letal calma, podía leer en los ojos de Mello, la tensión y las ganas de asesinar a Lost… Bueno, quién no querría asesinarla?, pues la chica realmente podría molestar al ser más tranquilo… **_**Cómo extraño mi PSP, cómo extraño jugar… cómo extraño mi ruta de escape,**_** pensé rodando mis ojos y convencido que este viaje seria largo y tortuoso, pues era cuestión de tiempo, para que Lost, calentara motores y comenzara a escupir sus idioteces…**

De pronto, la puerta privada de la cabina para los pilotos se abrió y todos llevamos nuestros ojos hacia ella, viendo cómo Watari entraba en nuestra sección con algo en su mano derecha. Agudicé mi vista y noté un par de cables blancos, conectados a un prisma de color negro _No puede ser… ¿Mi I-pod?_ Me pregunté inclinando un poco mi cabeza para ver mejor mientras se acercaba, confirmando mi suposición y provocando que una enorme ola de felicidad mezclada con alivio plasmara una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro… al menos no tendría que escuchar la chillona voz de la peli negra en todo el viaje, era perfecto. Watari se acercó hacia nosotros sonriendo con esa típica y tranquilizante calidez que lo caracterizaba.

**Vi entrar a Watari, traía consigo un I-pod, y por un momento supliqué, porque en algunos de sus bolsillos estuviera una consola…**

- Buenos días chicos, espero que el viaje se les haga algo corto ahora.- saludó pasándome el I-pod y luego hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, tomando otro reproductor de música de color violeta y la PSP de Matt… **Al ver la PSP frente a mí, la felicidad inundó mis venas, **_**vuelvo a respirar con paz, vuelvo a ser libre.**_** Mis manos acariciaron el pequeño aparato y pensé que lo único que haría más perfecto este instante, es tener un cigarrillo en mis labios.**

**- Gracias.-Murmuré, manteniendo los ojos clavados en mi consola. **Dios, pude jurar que le brillaron los ojos al verla y se notaba la solemnidad que resonaba en su voz con sólo ese pequeño 'gracias'… _vicioso_.- Traje esto para que se entretengan un poco…- comentó dándole la PSP a Matt y el otro I-pod a Lost.- Lost, no estaba muy seguro de que música escuchas, por lo que sólo copié las carpetas de Mello allí, espero que algo te agrade.- dijo al parecer de buen humor, mientras yo rodaba los ojos._**A ver, a ver, ¿qué juegos tiene? **_**Pregunté en mi mente, encendiendo la consola y pulsando las teclas, mientras pasaba una lista de juegos, los últimos del mercado. Me bloqueé, o como prefiero decir, apagué mis sentidos, solo concentrándome en el juego… Seleccioné uno de la larga lista, su titulo, jamás lo había escuchado, pero parecía interesante, al mejor estilo de Tomb Raider, un buscador de tesoros, corrían por tumbas, pasadizos y se encontraban con sujetos con extraños tatuajes... Una secta, posiblemente, pero prefería ignorar todo y solo jugar, concentrándome a tal nivel que olvide a Lost y el estruendo que producía el sonido del juego…**_ Demonios, justamente debían ser mis caretas de música…_ pensé oyendo uno de los tonos del juego que sostenía Matt entre sus manos, apenas sufriendo un pequeño tic en el ojo, que quizá se notó más de lo que esperaba, ya que el aparato fue silenciado en ese momento._** Perdón, fue un error, **_**pensé accionando el pequeño botón y quitando el sonido, lo último que deseaba es sacar a Mello de sus cabales, ya tenía suficiente, con el dolor de cabeza de Lost.**

- ¡Que bien! ¡Tenemos la misma música, Mello!- aulló Lost saltando en su asiento y buscando algo qué escuchar entre los soundtrack's.- Wow… ¿Metallica?- _Es un clásico, ¿Quién no oye a esa banda?_ Dije para mis adentros enarcando una ceja ante el molesto entusiasmo de la chica, pesé que su hiperactividad le haría explotar el páncreas o algo… _**Corrección no es un dolor de cabeza, es un dolor de ingle… **_**Rodé mis ojos y seguí concentrado en mi juego.**

- Ahá.- respondí colocándome los auriculares, aún sin reproducir ninguna canción y mirando a Watari.- Gracias.- dije suavemente para luego voltear y buscar algo que bloquee la voz de Lost.

- ¡SIII! ¡GRACIAS WATARI!- chilló ella saltando nuevamente, reventando mis tímpanos y al parecer también los de Matt, ya que pude notar que pequeño sobresalto que sufrió a mi lado junto a un mohín.** Suspiré, luego de que la chica me pegara el susto del siglo con su 'sí' y su 'gracias'. Estaba convencido que era una especie de chica que había sido educada por lobos, por eso cuando hablaba parecía que aullara, pero mas allá de todo, aun no podía entender por qué Watari, quería que nos acompañara, me sentía un poco incomodo, pues a decir verdad, parecía que Lost estar haciendo el papel de chaperona molesta… Por mí no había problema, era más que obvio lo que sentía por Mello, y realmente no me afectaba la presencia de alguien mas allí, el problema era que ella, realmente era un dolor en la ingle…**

- Por nada chicos.- respondió sonriendo nuevamente.- Como lo habrán notado, hay otro piloto conmigo y es Nick, Matt, Mello, ustedes lo conocen ya.- Dijo dirigiéndonos una mirada a Matt y a mí para luego decirle a Lost- Es un chofer y piloto de confianza de Wammy's House y nos llevará de vuelta al orfanato a salvo, yo seré su copiloto. Sólo quería recordarles que tienen café, las infusiones preferidas de L, refrescos y pastel o galletas en el mini-bar y la mini-nevera, tomen todo lo que quieran, pero cuídense.- advirtió para después despedirse.** Quise preguntarles dónde estaban los cigarrillos pero preferí guardar silencio, no vaya a ser que a Lost le diera un ataque, con eso de 'el cigarrillo te matara…**_**'**_- Bien, espero que se comporten, nos vemos luego.- y así se encaminó nuevamente a la cabina de mandos y nos dejó a todos allí con unas horas para malgastar en lo que volvíamos a Wammy's.

La primera canción de mi lista de reproducción comenzó a sonar un segundo antes de que Lost comenzara a parlotear como si no hubiese un mañana, gracias al cielo, tapando su irritante voz, _**La vida me odia, seguro mate a miles en mi otra vida…**_**pensé mientras Lost, comenzaba hablar del avión, de lo genial que era, de la historia del vuelo y blah, blah… **_**¿No tiene un botón de 'apagar'?**_** Sentí como Mello se relajaba, pues apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y eso fue suficiente, para neutralizar la voz de Lost. Me agrada tenerlo cerca de mí y en definitiva, no hay nada mejor que eso. **Yo simplemente relajé mi cabeza en el hombro de Matt observando ausentemente como la chica gastaba saliva sin ser escuchada._Maldita sea, ¿Es que acaso le cuesta mucho guardar silencio?_ Me pregunté realmente dudando de la capacidad cerebral de esa pobre persona. Mis ojos de vez en cuando se detenían en el videojuego de Matt, viendo cómo su personaje corría, disparaba, se ocultaba y diferentes otras cosas a lo que yo intentaba descifrar qué juego era, aunque sabía que era inútil porque nunca supe nada del tema._ Se ve divertido…_ pensé sonriendo de lado y perdiéndome en ese pequeño mundo ficticio hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…**Con Mello a mi lado y la consola distrayéndome deje que Lost, se ahogara en sus propias ideas, y eso era relativamente fácil, ya que a pesar de su presencia, no deseaba ni quería estar en otro lugar. Los ojos de Mello comenzaron a cerrarse, mostrando ese lado que casi nadie puede ver, un suspiro sereno y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, me dijeron que estaba más que cómodo y eso era lo que yo deseaba.**

Sí, estaba demasiado cansado aún, pero no contaba con que iba a resistir tan poco en el vuelo, ni siquiera había pasado media hora desde que habíamos llegado y yo estaba listo para un largo sueño. Mis párpados se encontraban cerrados, pero estaba consciente de que así era y me limitaba a escuchar música y a ignorar al mundo, hasta que el peso de mi cuerpo me venció y mi cabeza aterrizó sin mucha ceremonia en las piernas de Matt.**Sus ojos cerrados y ya en el reino del sueño, la cabeza de Mello fue vencida por la gravedad o el cansancio así que, esta lentamente se escurrió por mi hombro y sin mucho protocolo termino en mis piernas, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se acurrucaba, en esa incomoda silla del vuelo. Sonreí, se sentía bien, que confiara en mí y que me dejara que vigilara su sueño… **_Oh demonios…_ maldije en mi fuero interno pero con demasiada vagancia como para moverme y esperando algún tipo de reacción del pelirrojo. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que sucedía, pero de verdad no quería cambiar de posición porque, muy para mi desgracia o la de Matt, había encontrado a la misma demasiado cómoda.

_**¿Qué estará soñando?**_** Me cuestioné, mientras veía sus ojos cerrados y esa placida expresión en su rostro, no podía evitar sentir eso, eso tan especial, que hacía que lo siga hasta la propia muerte, eso que me hacía volar, con un solo toque de sus manos y de sus labios, eso que no sabía definir con exactitud, aunque todos le llamara amor. **_**Tal vez sea muy osado, tal vez se moleste, **_**pero de forma inconsciente, mi mano comenzó acariciar su cabello, con ternura, él suspiro de forma casi inaudible mientras mi mano rozaba su cabello y su mejilla, frente la vista atónita de Lost. Levanté la mira y con ella pregunte **_**¿Qué?**_**, **_**¿Cuál es el problema? **_De un momento a otro, me sorprendí al sentir una de las manos de Matt rozando con lentitud mi cabello, la sensación era muy relajante y sólo me provocaba a continuar durmiendo y disfrutando de la cercanía, pero uno de mis brazos ascendió para posarse sobre sus piernas sin mi autorización_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ Me inquirí dejando que mi cuerpo actuase solo debido a la ensoñación, no pude pensar en nada más a partir de ese instante, me había quedado dormido.** Mello reaccionó a mi contacto, colocando su mano sobre mi pierna y creo que de forma inconsciente, acomodo su cabeza… **_**¿Qué imagen pasara por su cabeza?, **_**pregunte, viéndolo, detallando cada línea en su rostro, él suspiro y sonrió… **_**No importa lo que sueñes, esa sonrisa es lo más valioso que he tenido…**_**Contemplaba a Mello, cuando Lost, me sacó de mis pensamientos.**

**- Parece otra persona.- Me dijo viendo a Mello completamente dormido. Decidí ignorar su afirmación, pues para mí no había diferencia, Mello es Mello y ya.- Es muy distinto contigo, a como es conmigo o con el resto del mundo… Ustedes… Ustedes... son…- aclaró la garganta- ¿Son novios?- Me quedé en blanco le había dicho que lo amaba y él también, pero específicamente no sabía que éramos, aunque él lo haya dicho en una ocasión, faltaba la pregunta inicial.- Pues si no lo son, requiere un formalismo.-**

**- ¿For... for-formalismo?- pregunté con duda.**

**- Claro, si no te formalizas, alguien más puede quedarse con él. Recuerda eres un chico y pues no es que sea muy fácil para algunas cosas y seamos francos, tu situación es algo débil.- Dijo la chica, y yo bajé la mirada a ver el rostro de Mello… **_**¿Alguien más? ¿Debilidad? ¿Algunas cosas?Es obvio que al regresar a Wammys, como estudiantes con dos experiencias en casos bastantes difíciles, nos haríamos populares, bueno más a él que yo. Es decir…**_** miles de chicas se cruzaron por mi cabeza y una sensación de inseguridad se apoderó de mí.- Así, el sabrá que vas en serio, que no es un juego.-**

**- Yo no juego con él, eso es tonto decirlo.- interrumpí, con algo de molestia.- Yo… pues, el me gusta, yo... yo lo amo- Dije, con algo de miedo por la reacción de la chica, pero seguridad en mis sentimientos.**

**- Eso lo sabes tú, pero ¿se lo has dicho a Mello?- preguntó Lost- Se que no me lo estás pidiendo, pero te daré un consejo: apenas te bajes de este avión, le comprarás, algún oso de felpa, flores y una buena caja de chocolate y se la darás, para luego decir esta pregunta '¿Quieres ser mi novio?'- No me imaginaba a Mello recibiendo regalos cursis, pero tenía facetas que aún no conocía, aunque para mí era más que claro, que a él no le gustaba ser tratado como una chica. Guardé silencio, escuchando lo que estaba diciendo Lost y a la vez pensando que dentro de la gran colección de estupideces que podía decir, la formalización era lo mejor.- Te ves cansado.- Cambió el tema de repente.- ¿Quieres café?- cuestionó la chica y yo asentí mientras me desconectaba. Lo había besado, acariciado, salvado su vida, pero no era capaz de formular una simple pregunta... Tenía problemas y serios.- ¿Cómo te gusta el café, con o sin azúcar?- gritó Lost.**

**- Sin azúcar, gracias.- conteste, confundido nervioso. Ella traía la taza de café, cuando una turbulencia agitó todo y el comienzo de la desgracia se manifestó….**

No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba soñando, pero…

- ¡AHHHH!- grité exaltado, sintiendo líquido hirviendo quemando uno de mis brazos y escurriéndose por mi espalda, abriendo los ojos de golpe y regresando en un salto a mi posición de sentado entronando la mirada y buscando al maldito culpable. Frente a mí se encontraba una temblorosa y atemorizada Lost, con una pequeña taza con café HIRVIENDO y a medias. Quise asesinarla, quise MATARLA A SANGRE FRÍA y mi piel ardía molestamente mientras yo sostenía hastiado mi camiseta empapada en café y listo para atacarla. _**Maldición, maldición, la matará, la destrozará, se la comerá viva…**_** Pensé, mientras veía la expresión de Mello… El solo grito que había escapado de sus labios, era el preludio, de lo que parecía, sería una masacre. Mello miro a Lost con furia y comenzó a caminar hacia ella y…**

**- M-mell… e-espera, no…-** **Dije aterrado, apenas luchando con mi cinturón de seguridad… **Matt al parecer también estaba algo atemorizado por lo que haría, y no era para menos, estaba a punto de masacrar a esa pobre persona.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, PENDEJA EL DEMONIO! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO PODÍAS TENER UN POCO MÁS DE MALDITO CUIDADO?- Exclamé dando un paso hacia el frente amenazantemente, de repente sintiendo los brazos de Matt cerrándose en torno a mi cintura y deteniendo mi paso.** Los gritos y maldiciones, resonaban por toda la cabina**_**. Suéltame maldito cinturón**_**, se escuchó el clic y me pude mover de mi asiento, apenas a tiempo, para tomar a Mello por la cintura y tratar de calmarlo.**- ¿Qué diablos? ¡SUELTAME!- traté de zafarme del agarré pero luego un par de intentos, me di cuenta de que era inútil si no quería lastimarlo, pero eso sí, quería hacer sufrir a Lost a toda costa.** Resistía los empujones, pero era más que obvio que Mello no quería lastimarme, solo quería calmarlo, aunque había que admitir que Lost era la máxima expresión de la torpeza y miren que de eso yo sé bastante…**

- L-lo siento m-m-mucho!- dijo ella entre gimoteos y tratando de alejarse un poco más de mí.

**- Mell, ella no quiso…-Dije, sin saber muy bien porque quería defenderla, aunque en mi cabeza revoloteaba esa cuestión de confesar las cosas y formalizar todo y pues… tal vez Lost me sea de ayuda…**_ Oh vamos…_

- ¿Te pones de su lado ahora? ¡Que me sueltes!- ordené completamente cabreado y retorciéndome aún más contra él, buscando una salida. No conseguiría nada con violencia, sabía que sólo ganaría quedarme aún con más ganas de patear Lost, pero quería largarme de allí… _**¿Lost podría ayudarme? **_**De hecho no era tan loco, ella tenía experiencia, o algo parecido, en algo que yo no tenía y pues, por ahora estaba confundido. Por un minuto, los pensamientos de la formalización bloquearon mis sentidos, debía conseguir el momento para decirlo… Lentamente mis manos, soltaron el agarre y él se alejó de mí. **Por un segundo, Matt perdió algo de concentración por algún motivo, y aproveché para escapar de su agarre, volteando frente a la chica con agilidad y disparándome hacia la cabina del baño para encerrarme allí.

_**Tal vez, esta sea mi oportunidad, tal vez sea mi momento…**_** me auto-convencí así que seguí a Mello hacia donde se dirigiera.**

Por supuesto que no contaba con que el pelirrojo me perseguiría hasta allí, tratando de dar explicaciones y ni siquiera lo vi cuando se metió en la cabina conmigo quizá por inercia. _**Bien solo tengo que preguntar, solo tengo que preguntar, solo eso, tu puedes Matt… **_**De repente Mello giró bruscamente e inconcientemente me empujó justo en el pecho, me quejé de dolor y al retroceder, la puerta hizo un extraño clic… ¿**_**Clic? No, las puertas no deben hacer 'clic'**_**, giré y tomé la manija para comenzar a accionarla, **_**estamos atrapados, solo mantén la calma y haz lo posible de que Mello se dé cuenta… **_**Bueno eso sería posible, si no estuviera casi golpeando la manija de la puerta. **El caso es que volteé bruscamente, oyendo un suave quejido de Matt al ser empujado sin querer, y gracias a eso, empujando la puerta de allí, que emitió un extraño click_ Ah, mierda… no me digan que…_ De pronto lo vi tomando el picaporte y tratando de forzar la puerta, hasta que el bendito comentario llegó... **Bien mi plan de no informarle a Mello estaba más que anulado, así que debía confesar…**

**- E-está atascada.-** _Jodidamente celestial._

- ¿Qué?- cuestioné girando hacia la puerta y tratando de forzarla también, cayendo en cuenta de que era inútil. Esas malditas cosas sólo podían sucedernos a nosotros o bien a mí, como siempre repito… es que es simplemente inexplicable cómo una persona podría tener tanta mala suerte incrustada en su destino, al menos eso pensaba, hasta que una voz en mi cabeza me dijo_ 'Al menos estás con él y no con la chica rara.'_ La voz tenía razón en más de un sentido, pero de todas formas, los lugares pequeños me estresaban de sobremanera, no era claustrofóbico ni nada, pero odiaba sentirme limitado. Me adelanté y comencé a patear la puerta, no iba a rebajarme a gritar por ayuda por nada del mundo.** Vi al rubio patear la puerta con fuerza, descargando su furia y pues.. Pensé que era preferible que fuera con la puerta que conmigo, además se hubiese molestado más si me hubiese quedado con Lost, así que prefiero un millón de veces, estar con él. Mello se desesperaba y pues pensé que debía señalarle lo que era solo un poco evidente.**

**- Mello… am… no se abrirá así.-** _**Por favor no me mates, **_**penséluego de comentar, pase la mano por mi cabello.**

- Lo sé, genio. Es para hacer ruido.- respondí con cara de pocos amigos e impacientándome un poco por salir de allí, esperando que la estúpida de Lost nos oiga, pero nada pasaba… lo único que nos faltaba, era que la idiota se haya puesto los auriculares por alguna razón. ESO sería jodidamente conveniente.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Se han quedado encerrados?- se oyó del otro lado de la puerta la chillona voz de Lost.

- ¿Y a ti qué diablos te parece?- inquirí ante la estúpida pregunta que acababa de hacerme.- Sácanos de aquí ¿quieres? Llama a Watari o algo.- ordené hastiado.

- E-está bien…- respondió ella mientras sus pasos se alejaban del otro lado de la puerta.

**Estábamos virtualmente solos, en un espacio algo reducido y comencé a formar ideas en mi cabeza… **_**'Mell ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?' Y si no le gusta… No mejor, 'Mell, seamos novios'... Parecerá que le ordeno y me sacará los ojos… 'Mello tu me gustas, sabes que te amo y pues después de pensarlo, quería formalizar todo y…' Maldición, es demasiado larga y dudosa, estoy perdido…**_

Moví mi brazo ligeramente y ardió bajo la tela de mi camiseta por lo que dejé huir un pequeño quejido. Al parecer el café estaba demasiado caliente para mi piel y me había causado una quemadura menor, no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero aún así dolía._ Demonios… _**Un gesto de dolor, me indicó la razón por la cual ambos estábamos aquí, su piel estaba quemada.**

**- ¿E-estás bien?-** preguntó Matt con apenas un hilo de voz, me había escuchado.

- Sí, supongo… pero aún sigo empapado.- dije levantando un poco mi camiseta y sonriendo inconscientemente y quizá con algo de inocencia fingida.- No te molesta ¿verdad?-dije con tono tranquilo mientras levantaba aún más la prenda sin siquiera inmutarme. **Pregunté con preocupación, pero aun así la idea de la formalización me estaba sacando de mis pensamientos, hasta que… **_**oh dios… **_**vi como Mello levantaba más su camiseta, dejando ver una porción mayor de su piel... El rojo tiñó mis mejillas, sabía que no era correcto verlo, aunque no podía quitar mis ojos de allí…**_**Demonios ¿Qué me pasa?**_Para mi diversión y quizá su incomodidad, noté cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color rojizo y no pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros._ Encontré algo con qué distraerme…_

**- ¿Q-qué?-** **dije apenas e intentando disimular el color de mi rostro, **_**solo trata de que no sea visible que algo te sucede… solo… deja… deja de verlo como un idiota. **_Aproveché el momento en que sus ojos se quedaron en mí y fingiendo ingenuidad, mientras reía por dentro, me quité la camiseta negra.** Tragué grueso al ver toda la pálida piel mostrándose ante mí, apenas unos visos rojos, en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron demás y comencé a temblar.**_**¿Qué diablos me sucede?**_

- Esto.- musité señalándome a mí mismo, a lo que sus ojos se abrían un poco más y vi como trataba de mirar hacia otro lado._**Es poco correcto, no debo verlo, no… **_**mi cerebro dejó de hablar o de gritar o lo que sea, solo trataba de ver furtivamente su cuerpo… **_**¿Molestarme? Para nada**_**, aunque no sabía que responder, así que dije lo primero que cruzó en mi cabeza.**

**- N-no…-** _Esto me gusta._

- Matt, Mello… ¿Está todo bien allí dentro?- la voz de Watari resonó sobresaltando a Matt por un momento mientras yo respondía. **La voz de Watari me asustó y casi grito '¡No estoy haciendo nada!', pero me controlé y **_**solo debo enfocarme, concentrarme, o algo así.**_

- Sí, todo está bien. ¿Ya nos sacarán?- cuestioné de mala gana.

- Temo que deberán esperar por un momento, se necesitan algunas herramientas y si en caso no las encuentro, tendré que improvisar algo, sólo esperen allí.- explicó el hombre esperando nuestra respuesta._**¿Esperar?, si debemos esperar…Y… Dios, es complicado hacerlo…**_

- Bien.- dije volteando y oyendo cómo los pasos se alejaban de la cabina, _Estaremos encerrados por un momento… al menos debería entretenerme un poco…_ me dije rodando mis ojos.

- Es una estúpida…- dije refiriéndome a Lost y observando mi reflejo en el espejo, captando de inmediato la rojiza porción de piel con la que había tenido contacto el líquido caliente. Aún quería matarla definitivamente, pero ahora buscaría una forma de entretenerme un poco.- ¡Mira esto!- eso sí lo dije con bastante molestia apenas pasando las yemas de mis dedos por encima de mi brazo y sólo parte de mi espalda, al no poder alcanzarme, sintiendo ardor… no iba a mentir, estaba indignado y la quemadura dolía, pero por lo menos me servía de algo y si debía repetírmelo a cada minuto para que mis impulsos de golpearla no me ganaran, pues lo haría.** Sus dedos pasaron por ese tramo de su piel, no sabía por qué estaba tan idiotizado viéndolo, era como si no existiera nada más. Suspire y pensé que lo mejor sería distraerme.**

**- C-reo que hay un… botiquín por aquí…-** **murmuré agachándome al estante debajo del lavabo del avión, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis cabellos.** Yo bajaba las tapas del retrete y me sentaba allí con expresión divertida, asintiendo antes a lo que había dicho.- **Mira, encontré esto.-** de pronto volteó sosteniendo un contenedor con crema para quemaduras, siempre había uno en cualquier botiquín y eso me ayudaría a que la molestia se vaya, al menos parcialmente.

- Bien, entonces ven y haz algo útil.- sugerí sonriendo de manera no muy inocente para ponerme de pié y voltearme. _**¿Hacer algo? ¿Acercarme? ehh… procesando… ehhh… yo…**_- Yo la esparciré por mi brazo y tú me ayudarás allí atrás porque no puedo alcanzarme muy bien.- terminé por decir manteniendo en mis facciones el mismo gesto ingenuo. _**¿AH? Yo... **_**ah, dios me había quedado paralizado, con la expresión de ser un idiota, tatuada en la cara, sólo tenía el bote de la crema en la mano sin poderme mover. **Al tener que esperar por demasiado tiempo por una reacción del, al parecer pasmado, pelirrojo, giré y le arrebaté el pequeño pote y lo destapé para tomar un poco de la crema y comenzar a aplicarla en mi brazo como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque ardía.- Vamos, haz algo.- dije devolviéndole la medicina._** Ok, solo debes tomar un poco de crema y colocársela, no hay nada de malo, solo eso... solo es eso**_**… Tomé un poco de crema, la unté en mis dedos y con pasos inseguros me acerqué a Mello. Extendí mi mano y mis dedos tocaron su piel, con un poco de presión, pero tratando de ser suave con él.**

**- A-am… bien…-** me hice el distraído, mirando hacia la pequeña ventanilla frente a nosotros y continuando un suave masaje en mi brazo, esa mocosa maldita de verdad me había quemado. Un segundo después, sentí los dígitos de Matt tocando apenas mi espalda con la crema y claro, me dolió bastante… digamos que prefiero que me pateen a sentir dolores demasiado pequeños y agudos.

- A-ah… arde…- me quejé al sentir que la presión en el roce aumentaba, pero aún así quedándome inmóvil y esperando que pasara, ¿Cómo era posible que una simple taza de café logre tal cosa? No me lo explicaba… sólo le daba crédito a mi mala suerte y quizá al karma.

**- L-lo siento…-** **Dije, asustándome un poco y notando mi torpeza. Comencé a aplicar la crema aun más suavemente,**_**no quiero lastimarte**_**. **Se disculpó Matt sin detenerse, pero ahora siendo aún más cuidadoso de lo que era, callé por unos segundos, pero no pude evitar girar de un momento a otro y mirarlo justo a los ojos mientras mordía mis labios con algo de impaciencia e incomodidad, quizá mi extraña actitud se debía a la bipolaridad que me provocaban las medicinas que tomaba. **De un momento a otro vi como Mello se giraba a verme a los ojos… Todo era extraño, mis manos temblaban y solo podía mantener la mirada fija en sus labios, que parecían ser mordidos, con suavidad como si contuviera las ganas de hacer algo… Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa no pudo ser captada por sus ojos, pues instantáneamente se acercó a mí, tomándome por sorpresa y besando mis labios con mucha impaciencia. **El caso, es que en un momento indeterminado hasta para mí, me acerqué a Matt y, tomándolo por sorpresa, estampé mis labios sobre los suyos. **No dudé, solo lo besé, quería hacerlo, quería besarlo, quería tenerlo cerca, aunque no sabía qué sucedía dentro de mí, sabía que eso me gustaba. Comencé a relajarme a seguirlo, sin importar nada, mis labios respondieron, de forma intensa e impaciente… **_**¿Que estoy haciendo?**_

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recibí respuesta, sintiendo cómo sus suaves labios se abrían lentamente al principio, para tomar los míos con mayor ímpetu después. Sonreí imperceptiblemente, tomando sus manos y llevándolas hacia mi cintura, provocándome escalofríos ante el contacto directo que tenían sus manos con mi piel, pero sin quedarme atrás, llevé mis manos hacia el borde de su playera y la levanté tanteando con mis dedos la suave superficie de su abdomen y ahogando un suspiro en sus labios. **Mis manos me estorbaban, no sabía dónde colocarlas, me sentía un poco nervioso, hasta que Mello se alejó de mí y me miró, sonrió un poco y tomó mis manos, llevándolas a su cintura… El contacto con su piel, estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba en mi cabeza. Descargas de energía, fluían por mi cuerpo desde la base de mi cabeza hasta mis pies, era abusivo, pero lo atraje hacia mí, mientras mis manos tomaban su cintura, para luego alejarse, lentamente de ella y comenzar a recorrer su espalda.** **Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con mi playera, alejándola de mi piel e introduciéndose debajo de ella. El contacto en el lugar indicado, produjo un suspiro y me obligó a cerrar los ojos, mientras el calor, comenzaba ganar fuerza en mi cuerpo y sentía que sus hábiles manos, dejaban una marca en mi piel… **_**¿Qué me está pasando? **_Lo jalé hacia atrás con algo de fuerza, provocando que cayéramos hacia atrás, aprovechando ese instante para abrir mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y acercarlo aún más a mí, sin interrumpir el beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca sin titubear y comenzando a levantar más su camiseta.** De un momento a otro, sentí un fuerte jalón y ambos caímos, sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura, mientras, su lengua entraba en mi boca. Mi respiración comenzó hacerse más dificultosa y agitada, el contacto, se hacía más intenso. No supe cómo o cuando, mis labios se alejaron de los suyos y comenzaron a descender por su cuello, besándolo lentamente, mientras su respiración tan rápida como la mía, me indicaba, que a ambos nos estaba pasando lo mismo…** **Ambos jadeábamos y mientras lo hacía, mi sentidos solo me pedían que continuara, aunque no podía descifrar como había llegado allí, o que estaba haciendo, solo escuchaba los jadeos y mi nombre apareció entre sus labios…**_**Dios…**__Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Me decía sin poder controlarme, mucho menos al oír su agitada y jadeante respiración a unísono con la mía, mientras sentía sus labios bajando por la sensible piel de mi cuello, causándome gemidos en los que se mezclaban su nombre.** Continuaba mientras llevaba mis labios a los suyos, en búsqueda de otro exquisito beso y…**

- ¡Abriremos la puerta!- gritó Lost en ese momento, alarmándonos instantáneamente, a lo que nos poníamos de pié y hacíamos un intento de que nuestra desalineada apariencia no se note demasiado. La puerta se abrió y pudimos ver a Watari allí mirándonos atento… **No sabía hacia donde correr, solo me puse de pie a toda prisa, extendí la mano y lo ayudé a levantarse, para luego acomodar mi playera y tratar de acomodar mi desastroso cabello, rogando al cielo, que el rojo de mis mejillas se borrara.**

- ¿Se encuentran bien? Al parecer ya no entraba mucho oxígeno allí… y Mello ¿Tu camiseta?-_ Buena pregunta.__** Ok, ¿Por qué Watari debe ser tan detallista?**_

- E-eh…- las malditas palabras correctas no salieron por unos segundos.- Ese estorbo me quemó con café.- acusé señalando a Lost mientras el viejo me examinaba.

**- Ya veo, que bueno que utilizaste el ungüento para quemaduras.- comentó, clavando la mirada en MI.-** Mello, tendrás que quedarte sin camiseta por un momento hasta que saque la otra, todo el equipaje está en la parte trasera del avión y no podemos aterrizar.-

- Ok… dije muy despacio, abriéndome paso entre él y la chica, siendo seguido por Matt. No le daba mucha importancia a lo que Watari acababa de decir, sólo tenía que soportar un tiempo sin camiseta de las dos horas restantes de viaje. Genial.** Mello, estaría sin camisa y frente a Lost, y yo solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado minutos atrás. **_**De verdad creo que es momento de formalizar…**_


	35. Chapter 35: Formalizar

Buenas gente! Como pueden ver continúo con vida (para su desgracia) Y AL FIN publicando un nuevo capítulo de este laaaargo fic que tuve en hiato por taaaanto tiempo… deben odiarme.

Como algunos ya se habrán enterado, las cosas cambiaron un poco por estos lares, y es que si no lo saben, tengo que darles la noticia de que bueno… ya no estoy con Matt77, PERO no se preocupen (?) todo está bien con él, es decir… quedó en buenos términos. Mierda esto es incómodo xD Ustedes saben que amo a cada persona que me lee porque bien, no deja de ser un apoyo y no dejo de sentirme una decepción… BUT WELL. Pasando al tema lindo es que como verán, este fic será continuado en algún momento de mi tiempo libre de universitaria fail. Y eso no es todo, continuaré esta historia con una personita muy especial para mí :B que conocí hace relativamente poco, PERO que estimo con todo mi love. ANTES que nada déjenme decirles que he hablado con Matt77 y le comenté que tenía ganas de continuar el fic con esta persona y bien, tengo su bendición (?) No me maten. Sólo quiero darle una pequeña introducción a ella, quien de ahora en más será mi Matt en este fic (y quizá otros~). No me lo voy a guardar y a la mierda con que te apenes *a ella* Escribe GENIALOSAMENTE y bien no sé, para mí es perfecta en papel de Matt I mean lñsdkflskad me hace fangirlear impresionantemente y eso… De verdad es genial, sólo léanla y verán que no miento, ella es Sally Howlett (esteesunmensajesubliminalparaquevisitensuperfilyl alean) PERO yo le digo Susu y ME LA HE ADUEÑADO. Los dejo con ella para que me la saluden~ (?)

**Oh stop it you ksdhksdfkasdf ok. He muerto, esto es demasiado xD B-bueno, eh…Hola :3 soy la nueva aquí, no me odien (?) soy un Matt marica a veces xD pero soy el Matt de aquí la increíble señorita que escribió antes que sho askdjkadf ella escribe mejor, no se dejen engañar por lo que dice xD yo solo soy su esclava coffcoffsexualcoffcoffmentira **(OHMYFUCKINGGOD)**, y me utilizará para escribir aquí y con suerte en más fics juntas xD ñeh, pues eh… ¿qué les digo? Encontré a mi Mello perfecta y es ella y la loveo más de lo que cree así que xD Espero que les guste esto y sigan aquí y no abandonen esta historia porque mi Mello les pega(?) **Con un pescado importado de Tailandia~ (?) ¿Ven de linda y dulcemente sexy que es? **¿sexy? ¿olvidaste tus lentes? **Aw~ *le pellizca las mejillas gaymente* XD **stahp xD**

Ok ok ahora que ya todos se conocen pasmos a hacer los agradecimientos a TODAS esas personas que nos favoritearon y que continuaron a la dulce espera de otro capi de este fic xD

Ahora las advertencias: Nada muy hard aún y me complace avisarles que esta cosita tendrá lemon pero MÁS adelante~ **siiiiiiiii, lemon *happy dance* (?)**

Hay una canción melosa al final del capítulo y aquí dejamos el link así la oyen :D **Dios, esto es demasiado marica xDD pero escúchenla, les va a gustar~**

www . youtube watch? v=IFFBuH4gFPw (Sin espacios~)

Disclaimer: Death Note no es nuestro aunque nos rasquemos con un palo(?) **(¿ya te gusta rascarte con el palo? Mells, tranquilo…)**(Cierra la boca perro.) Como ya saben, de todas formas les usurparemos personajes~ **Pues ya qué xD**

Ahora sí, LEAN

* * *

**Capítulo 35: Formalizar**

El resto del viaje había pasado incómodamente cargado de silencio y yo sinceramente no veía la maldita hora de aterrizar… por suerte mi iPod lo hizo bastante leve y pude evadir nuevamente a Lost y claro, Matt regresó a su partida de videojuego. Watari anunció el aterrizaje y lo primero que hice fue jalar a Matt del brazo conmigo para esperar cerca de la escotilla, no me molestaba mucho salir ahora, ya que tenía una playera enorme que Watari había conseguido de algún lugar para cubrirme y un abrigo que no usaría en la cabina por la alta calefacción que había, lo malo de esa cosa, era que el color era blanco… BLANCO, el color que más me estresa, supongo que se darán una buena idea del por qué.

**Una vez que me había jalado a su lado lo que hice fue agradecer que tuviera al menos algo puesto encima, así la mocosa ya no se le quedaría viendo, y yo no sufriría un ataque por tenerle descubierto tan cerca de mí. Todavía no superaba lo que había pasado minutos antes. Traté de contenerme una sonrisa al mirarle, justamente Watari le había dado el peor color que Mello podría tener cerca, y el rostro que había puesto no tenía precio. Seguro estaba enojadísimo por eso, y cuando Mello se molesta no lo quieres tener cerca, pero... no podía evitar sentirme atraído por esa mueca que tenía, ¿****_me gusta jugar con fuego, o qué?_**

Descendimos solamente para subir al carro de L y tener que pasar una buena media hora juntos de nuevo hasta llegar a Wammy's House, Lost aún no se resignaba a cerrar la boca y hablar de lo lindo que sería que seamos compañeros desde ese momento… **A veces volteaba a ver a Mello, sólo para ver la reacción que tenía de las estupideces que estaba diciendo Lost, estaba harto ya de todo, se le veía en el rostro, yo me sentía igual de fastidiado, y trataba de no prestarle atención a su voz tan melosa, cosa que era casi imposible.** Yo sinceramente, quería cortarme las arterias con una puta cuchara con tal de deja de oír su molesta voz, pero simplemente opté por continuar escuchando mi música, ignorándola por completo aún cuando me gritaba para que la oiga, mientras Matt asentía ocasionalmente a alguna de sus estupideces. Rayos, había que llenarle la boca con algo, pero lamentablemente no había con qué…**no había forma de callarla.**

**Su vocecita me distraía de mi juego, me hacía perder algunos puntos, desviaba mi mirada de la pantalla a ella y hacía que me desconcentrara…aunque no era nada más eso, también me distraía lo que me estaba matando decirle a Mello. ****_Formalizar_****, ****_formalizar_****… pensaba mientras perdía una vida más en mi consola. Y luego de un rato llegamos al final de viaje, no supe si aliviarme o asustarme.**

Gracias a todo lo que es bendito, en unos minutos llegamos a Wammy's House y entramos de una vez, mientras el mercedes negro recorría la entrada hacia la puerta principal, pude ver a todos los estudiantes del orfanato, formando una aglomeración allí con Roger y los profesores al frente._ Qué bien… más ruido._ **Todos ahí… me asomé por la ventanilla para ver lo mismo que veía Mello. Y lo que había dicho Lost regresó a mi mente, ¿y si alguien se acercaba a él? Si alguien trataba de quitarme a Mello… con la fama podría tener a quien quisiera si no hacía yo algo pronto.** De verdad me hubiese gustado entrar triunfantemente y hablar con todos, PERO eso me estresaría demasiado, por lo que decidí que cuando el auto se detuviese, entraría rápidamente con Matt hacia nuestra habitación y comería chocolate, MUCHO chocolate.

**Me impacienté hasta que el auto se detuvo y guardé mi consola en el bolsillo de mi pantalón preparándome para salir. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, ni de lo que harían todos los demás chicos del orfanato al vernos. Volteé a ver a Mello, se veía aliviado de haber llegado al fin, de seguro extrañaba su cama y sus cosas, y su chocolate…**

Al fin Watari nos abría la puerta para que bajemos del carro, ya que Nick se había quedado a resolver algunos asuntos del jet de L, yo observé a todas las personas que estaban allí y por alguna razón sentí nervios. Me sentía algo incómodo, pero lo bloqueé de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces, salí, antes haciéndole una pequeña seña a Matt para que viniera conmigo. **Yo le seguí sin dudarlo un instante, no quería ni siquiera separarme de él, hasta me dieron ganas de agarrarlo del brazo o de la mano con tal de tener algo firme y que no se alejara de mí.** Una vez que estuvimos frente a todos, Roger se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó amablemente, como nunca lo había hecho en mi caso.

- Bienvenidos niños.- Dijo con una grande y extraña sonrisa plasmada en sus arrugados rasgos, mientras yo asentía sin mucho ánimo y Matt musitaba un 'Gracias' apenas audible, pero Lost… Lost… bien, ella aún tenía toda la energía encima, energía que nos había drenado a Matt y a mí especialmente, en nuestro grato y tranquilo viaje. **Me acerqué a Mello, creo que inconscientemente, porque moría por aferrarme a él y evitar que alguien más se acercara, me entró un pánico muy extraño. Y luego esa maldita y molesta voz de nuevo. ¿No era suficiente ya con que me hubiera traumado con aquella frasecita? "****_Si no te formalizas, alguien más puede quedarse con él._****"**

- ¡Dios mío, gracias! ¡Es un gusto conocerlo! ¡Esta casa es muy linda! ¡No puedo creer que viviré aquí! ¡Y…- _ blah, blah, blah, y mierda por el estilo._ **Ella había llegado para atormentar a todo el orfanato, por lo menos deseé que se distrajera con los demás, y no nos molestara a nosotros solamente, ya era un martirio.** Luego de haber saludado, o acosado a Roger en el caso de Lost, pasamos a la sala común con todos los demás alumnos, Near también estaba allí claro, pero lo ignoré por completo, lo que menos necesitaba era ver su blanca y monótona existencia, sólo para alterarme más.

**Tratamos de avanzar hacia la casa, yo lo único que quería era estar a solas con Mello, tenía que apresurarme. Pero llegó algo que hizo que mi peor temor pareciera ser algo que se encontraba a segundos de suceder, las demás chicas se acercaban a nosotros, con unas claras intenciones de arrojársenos encima.** Lost hablaba con todos y se presentaba a todos, les contaba lo que había sucedido abiertamente y se desenvolvía bastante bien… Matt y yo por otro lado, éramos prácticamente ATACADOS por una turba de chicas que nos hacían preguntas, halagos y más preguntas con sus horriblemente chillonas voces. En ese momento pensé _Diablos ¿Acaso no somos superdotados?_

**Hasta parecía que era una gran masa de clones de Lost atacándonos al mismo tiempo, todas ellas hablando juntas, preguntando, tocando, ¡tocando!** Traté, sinceramente traté de no mandarlas al demonio como se debía, pero hacía lo imposible por ser tolerante, todas gritaban, me abrazaban como a un maldito oso de felpa y hasta tocaban mi cabello, MI CABELLO. Claro que eso era bastante soportable en comparación a verlas también ARROJÁNDOSE encima de Matt como si no hubiera un jodido mañana… eso sí era algo que me colmaba la paciencia. **Y yo estaba que moría, porque ellas lo tocaban a él, y se le acercaban demasiado, y hasta me alejaban poco a poco, como olas alejándome de la orilla. Sentía que me lo iban a robar en cualquier instante, que me iban a separar de él, el mar tragándonos y separándonos. En sus ojos se veía el enojo, ¿cómo ellas no lo veían? No se daban cuenta que quería golpearlas a todas. ****_Dios, sáquennos de aquí._**

- ¿Mello? ¡Están aquí!- _Esa maldita voz._ Dije para mis adentros a lo que veía a esa infame mocosa de diez años que me jodía la existencia desde que entró al orfanato… Linda. No supe muy bien por qué, pero tenía un ligero presentimiento de que ella y Lost se llevarían de maravilla.

**Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba completamente rodeado y separado de Mello, y las niñas tenían sus manos sobre mí, abrazándome y por qué no, hasta tratando de besarme, o algo así parecía. Tenerlas tan cerca comenzaba a darme algo de nervios, jamás me gustó estar fuera, mucho menos rodeado de gente, necesitaba huir antes de que me diera algo... Mello estaba rodeado por otro grupo que al final logró hacerle caer al piso, yo solo me quedé mirando sin ser capaz de hacer nada, ni moverme. Lo había perdido de vista hundido en ese grupo de chicas al que se acercaba Linda.**

- ¡Ten cuidado, demonios!- exclamé desde el suelo y tratando de levantarme con una mueca de odio. En realidad lo que la mocosa esa hacía estaba dejando de importarme, pero no podía soportar la ira que sentía al notar que el idiota de Matt no hacía absolutamente nada por alejar a la sarta de estúpidas que le hablaban. **Me había quedado como congelado, tratando de ignorar a las niñas, pero no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Mello, no quería que ninguna de ellas intentara algo, no me importaba lo que me hicieran a mí, sino a él. Ellas me hablaban y yo las veía, pero no entendía bien lo que me estaban diciendo, mi mente estaba en otro lado, entonces las dejé.** ESO me molestaba en demasía, es más, no faltaba mucho para que me acerque y… no sé quizá las golpee a todas, claro que se me ocurrió algo un poco menos violento que eso. _Como sea, si tú no las quitas de encima de ti, yo tampoco lo haré, pero no me jodas si no hago nada por alejar a quienes se me acerquen a mí…_ me dije volteando y recibiendo de la nada un asfixiante abrazo de Linda.

**Y luego la voz de ella llegó a mis oídos a los que no había entrado ninguna otra cosa que lograra entender más que chillidos de las otras niñas, Linda dijo algo que hizo que mis músculos se tensaran como si me hubieran dado un enorme choque eléctrico y mi cuerpo dejara de funcionar. ¿...Y si Linda intentaba quitármelo? Esa simple frase me hizo dudar y temer más que nunca.** - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYA EXTRAÑADO TANTO!- _Sinceramente yo tampoco…_ dije para mis adentros tratando de escapar de la mocosa, pero era bastante difícil, por lo que desistí de hacer algo, mientras las demás chicas y algunos de mis compañeros de clases me empujaban hacia la otra sala, entre saludos, felicitaciones, gritos, y demás. **Entonces llegó el momento en que lo perdí de vista de nuevo y las voces de las niñas me distrajeron, busqué por todos lados, sin encontrar a Mello, las niñas no se me quitaban de encima y no me dejaban ver, me hablaban de esto y de lo otro, y yo asentía y trataba de prestarles atención, pero no ver a Mello me distraía. Ya había perdido el hilo de su conversación y a veces no entendía sus preguntas, no me interesaba eso.** Caminé como pude mientras todos hablaban a la vez y daba una que otra respuesta con gesto aburrido de vez en cuando, mirando hacia todos lados buscando a Matt, pero no aparecía y yo sinceramente no me consideraba lo suficientemente desesperado como para ir a buscarlo… no, en realidad si quería hacerlo, pero no iba con mi orgullo, por lo que continué soportando a todos y todas.

- ¿Y pasó algo durante el viaje?-_ Nada que te interese…_ respondí mentalmente a la chillona voz de Linda, rodando los ojos- ¿Fue difícil o sencillo?-_ mierda_… otra vez rodé los ojos.- ¿Te llevas mejor con Matt ahora?- Me sonrojé estúpidamente cuando oí esa pregunta, mordiendo mi barra de chocolate y esperando que nadie lo haya notado.

**Querían que les contara lo que había pasado mientras estábamos fuera, y es que habían sido tantas cosas..., cosas que, aparte, no pensaba contarles a ellos. Tampoco era como si yo fuera amigo de todos los demás en la casa, si bien conocía a la mayoría, no me llevaba con tantos, más bien me había recluido a estar solamente con Mello, y cosas que habían sucedido, en especial con él, no era algo que yo pudiera andar gritando por los pasillos a que todos se enteraran, ¿no?**

- Sucedieron demasiadas cosas…- murmuré despacio, asegurándome que nadie oyera, recordando todas las cosas que tuve que hacer, todo lo que dije y sentí, _todo._- Ahá, sí, fue muy sencillo, ¿Me harías el enorme favor de levantarte de encima de mí?- demandé empujándola de mis piernas, es decir ¿En qué maldito momento se había acercado tanto? Era un molesto e incómodo parásito, en serio.

**Al final terminé sentado sobre uno de los sofás, mientras los demás seguían ahí, querían sacarme la sopa y yo no pensaba decir nada. Estaba ansioso, empecé a jugar con mis manos. Por algo mismo no me gustaba rodearme de gente y que me acosaran así hacía que mis nervios se alteraran, quería silencio, y quería encontrar a Mello, tenía que asegurarme de que no se iría de mi lado, de que nadie se lo llevaría, y de que no me odiaba. En verdad necesitaba silencio.**

- ¡¿Es verdad que hablaste con L?!- preguntó entre otros gritos una de las chicas que estaba a mi lado, empujando a las otras y al parecer bastante emocionada. De verdad no tenía ganas de responder porque eso significaría oír más alaridos y ser víctima de más acoso, pero digamos que me había resignado a eso sólo segundos atrás.

- Sí, en realidad él… nos ayudó con la investigación y mucho.- dije apenas y tratando de hacerme espacio entre todos. _Esto será insoportable…_ me recordé oyendo los aturdidores gritos y miles de preguntas más.

**- Sí... fue divertido, sí. -miré a una de las niñas, no la recordaba, eran tantos rostros que no recordaba, porque nunca había estado tan cerca de los demás alumnos de ahí, porque no me interesaba. Estaban invadiendo mi espacio personal, algo que no iba a dejar que nadie hiciera -nadie que no fuera Mello, por supuesto-, y me incomodaba.**

**- ¡Pero cuéntanos!-**

**Negué con la cabeza y traté de hacer que se alejaran, me puse de pie, ya había tenido suficiente, necesitaba encontrarlo.**

**- Les cuento todo más tarde, ¿sí? Debo ir... al baño. -mentí, esperando que con eso me dejaran un rato solo. Ellas asintieron, pues no les quedaba de otra, yo ya me había abierto paso entre ellas y los demás alumnos que trataban de sacarme alguna plática, y me fui a la sala contigua en busca del rubio que no lograba sacar de mi cabeza.**

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato, pero los alaridos y la agitación no se calmaban aún, era demasiado extraño y cansador, nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir eso, pero agradecí profundamente escuchar la voz de Roger resonando desde los altavoces colocados en todo el orfanato, dando un anuncio global a todos los estudiantes.

- Todos los alumnos, preséntense en el salón principal. Repito, todos los alumnos, preséntense en el salón principal.- Se sentía raro volver a escucharlo, no había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero aún así era una de las pocas veces que utilizaba el micrófono cuando no estaba enfadado o tenía que hacer llamados de atención (la mayoría de las veces a mí). Me puse de pié del asiento en el que me encontraba y sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

**Antes de poder encontrarlo Roger hizo que me desviara de mi camino y tuve que seguir a la masa de personas que se dirigían a donde nos había pedido. ****_¿En serio? ¡Necesito a Mello!_**

- Vamos.- musité a todos los que estaban allí, que de inmediato comenzaron a ir tras de mí, siguiéndome hacia el salón principal del orfanato, donde por lo general se hacían las reuniones o cosas por el estilo. De verdad me estaba cansando de todo y sólo esperaba poder regresar a mi habitación cuanto antes… la habitación que ahora compartía con Matt.

**En la sala ya estaba todos, se habían reunido todos los chicos y algunos de los profesores, yo me quedé pegado a una pared, cerca de una esquina rogando porque no me acorralaran ahí, solamente quería quedarme alejado de ellos. Entonces Roger habló recordándoles a todos el porqué de tanto alboroto (como si no fuera suficiente ya el ser acosado durante horas)**

- Me complace poder anunciarles, que nuestros alumnos regresaron a casa, sanos y salvos, además trayendo a una nueva estudiante para esta prestigiosa institución.- Comenzó por decir Roger, detrás de un micrófono, frente a todos nosotros, de verdad esa era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa en su arrugada cara.- Es por eso que hoy, sólo nos encargaremos de preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para ellos. Esperamos la colaboración de todos y…-_ Blah, blah, blah…_

**Escuché a las niñitas soltar un gritito, unas emocionadas por la simple idea de una fiesta, antes de correr para ponerse a adornar el lugar. ¿No era demasiado una fiesta? Digo, habíamos regresado, por milagro, con vida, ¿acaso trataban de celebrar eso? ¿Que dos de los mejores estudiantes de Wammy's estaban vivos? ****_Vaya, es raro decir eso_****, nunca me importó mucho el puesto que tengo, no me creo al mismo nivel que Near o Mello, ni qué decir de L, pero al menos sé que no soy del mismo nivel que Lost o las niñitas acosadoras esas, ****_ah no_****. Supongo que sí era correcto, un poco, el celebrar que estemos con vida luego de tantas cosas... Al menos Mello quien más probabilidades tiene de suceder a L. Cuando la gente que tenía enfrente se quitó para ir a terminar de arreglar el lugar, pude ver una cabellera rubia e inconfundible, ****_¡al fin!_**

Momentos después, todo el mundo hacía decoraciones raras y se caminaban de aquí para allá con papeles de colores y haciendo un intento de no masacrar la cocina de Wammy's… en medio de todo ese desorden, pude ver a Matt acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, haciendo nada. Lo miré de reojo y fingí estar distraído, mirando hacia el frente y sólo esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo.

**Tomé aire para llenar mis pulmones y tratar de no ponerme nervioso, en verdad necesitaba decirle eso, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, ****_formalizar,_**** pero no lo lograba. Cuando lo tuve en frente, él no me miraba, entonces hablé despacio:**

- Am… M-mell… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó de pronto logrando que volteé a mirarlo, demonios, me era casi inevitable hacerlo y en ese momento no era para nada conveniente. De todas maneras, traté de mantener la compostura, poniendo un gesto aburrido en mis facciones y regresando mis ojos a la nada.

**Dejó de mirarme y me preocupé. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a que fuera así, o que tuviera esa expresión en el rostro, pero por alguna razón, esa vez no podía conseguirlo, estaba preocupado, nervioso y bastante impaciente. Quería decírselo, ¿y si se lo gritaba a la cara y ya? ****_No seas tonto, Matt..._**

- No en realidad… todo sigue igual supongo…- dije a media voz, escuchando pasos detrás de nosotros e instantáneamente encontrándome con Lost, apreciando de la nada y tomando a Matt del brazo de la nada. **Me quedé petrificado cuando ella me tocó y apenas pensando en qué decir.**

- ¡E-espera!- Llegó a decir él, quizá recriminándole, pero aún así sin oponer demasiada resistencia para mi gusto, por lo que simplemente rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar lejos de ellos. **Miré a Lost y luego miré a Mello para notar su reacción ante ello, pero se estaba yendo, y no pude detenerlo, porque la fastidiosa no me soltaba. Mello estaba serio antes, ¿pero se había enojado más porque había llegado ella?** Sentía que quería golpearla, quería gritarle que no se acerque a él, pero no podía reaccionar, me sentía extraño, demasiado extraño… **Traté de zafarme y seguir a Mello, pero Lost no me lo permitió, nunca me soltó del brazo y tuve que quedarme, mientras él se iba dándonos la espalda. Tenía que alcanzarlo.** Decidí ir a tomar una corta siesta y darme un baño que me tranquilice y prepararme para lo que sea que saldría de la supuesta fiesta de bienvenida, quizá eso me despejaría un poco la mente O en todo caso me estresaría más.

**- ¿Ya hablaste con él?- me preguntó y puse cara de ****_me estás jodiendo, ¿no?_**

**- Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero llegaste tú.-**

**- Ah bueno, no pasará nada si esperas unos minutos más. -me dijo y sonrió, y yo sentí que me convertía en Mello porque me dieron ganas de ahorcarla. ¿Cómo decía eso? ¡Ya no podía esperar!**

**- ¿¡Y si alguien llega!? -solté sin querer, sonando asustado, ella se me quedó mirando y puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros mirándome fijamente a los ojos, estaba demasiado cerca. ****_No me vayas a besar, ni se te ocurra besarme... ¿¡me quieres besar!? ¿¡Qué intentas!? _****Luego me miró como queriendo tranquilizarme, pero solamente haciendo que me pusiera tenso.**

**- Mira, solamente hazlo y ya. ¡Puedes hacerlo en la fiesta! Sería como un buen regalo, ¿no lo crees? Le das un pastel de chocolate o algo así que le encante y luego te le declaras, le pides que sea tu novio y son felices y luego todo mundo lo sabrá y serán una pareja bella y...**

**- ¡Basta! -la alejé de mí porque parecía que iban a darle convulsiones y negué rápidamente. ****_Ella está loca, no logro entenderla._**

**- No...Bueno, sí. Lo haré, lo haré en la fiesta o antes, y ya. Haré que...q-que sea...-**

**- Tu novio.-**

**- M-mi novio... -asentí y me puse rojo, todavía más rojo que mi cabello y que una manzana, rojo, rojo y sonreí. Imaginé a Mello, siendo mi novio, tomándome de la mano... ****_Cálmate, Matt. Todavía no se lo dices, pareces colegiala enamorada, ¡ay! _****Negué de nuevo, Lost se me había quedado mirando como tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente, y me volvió el sonrojo solo un poco. Estaba decidido, iba a decirle de inmediato.**

**- Voy a decirle. -ella asintió y me jaló de brazo antes de que pudiera irme.**

**- ¡Recuerda decirle que lo amas! -me señaló con el dedo- Recuerda hacerle saber que te importa.-**

**Solté algo parecido a un gruñido, me estaba entrando la desesperación. ****_Si no me dejas ir, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir, tonta? ¡Sueltameee! _****Asentí como cinco veces antes de que lograra soltarme, y luego me alejé poco a poco de ella, por el pasillo.**

**- Sí, se lo diré.-**

**-¡Y dale un chocolate!-**

**_Dios, ¿nunca te callas? _****Corrí una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de ella y traté de seguirlo, ¿a dónde se había metido? Seguí caminando por los pasillos, todos iban de aquí allá y me mareaban, necesitaba encontrar a Mello. ¿Dónde se había metido?**

Continué caminando hacia el cuarto, abriendo al fin esas puertas de uno de los pocos lugares en los que me sentía cómodo y sin muchas ganas de romper las cosas, me arrojé a mi cama pesadamente y traté de cerrar mis ojos al menos por una hora, aún faltaba para que la reunión de bienvenida comience, por lo que no me preocupaba mucho... Pero, maldita sea, lo que sí me preocupaba era que Matt se quedara con Lost, en realidad no me preocupaba, más bien me enfurecía…

- Al demonio…- murmuré finalmente dejando que mis parpados caigan.

**Luego de ver que no se encontraba en ningún lado cercano, porque era obvio que no lo iba a encontrar poniendo adornos en las paredes, decidí que podría haberse ido a nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta y lo busqué, por suerte mis ojos se toparon con él en seguida, aunque estaba dormido. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, se veía tan lindo así. ****_¿Lindo? _****Quizá Lost tenía un poco de razón, pero solo un poco, en que se ve diferente cuando duerme a cuando anda gritando letanía y media, molesto con alguien, incluso cuando finge ser un niño inocente solo para conseguir algo de chocolate, cuando dormía se veía sin ningún filtro. Hablando de filtros, me saqué los googles para poder mirarlo bien, sin tintes ni nada. Me acerqué despacio, esperando que no brincara y me diera un golpe. Respiraba tranquilamente, se veía como un verdadero ángel. Verlo así me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba, de lo mucho que me importaba y que lo necesitaba. Suspiré, sintiendo algo en mi pecho, algo cálido. Sonreí una vez más, sentándome en mi cama, sin dejar de mirarle. Me dieron ganas de tocarle, de acariciar su rostro y su cabello... y de besarlo. Me contuve porque no quería molestarlo. No estaba seguro si se había enojado porque Lost me había agarrado así, o por cualquier otra cosa. Quería hablar con él, saber si todo estaba bien o si el volver aquí iba a cambiar cosas. Necesitaba saber que no se iría de mi lado, y que me quería y... si quería ser... mi novio. ****_Ay cielos, si me pongo nervioso de pensarlo, ¿cómo se lo diré a la cara?_**

**Me puse de pie y saqué una playera nueva y otros jeans, luego me metí al baño. Pensaba ducharme antes para después irme a la fiesta que estaban planeando, y no pensaba en molestarlo o despertarlo para nada, verlo tan sereno me dio un poco más de tranquilidad, creo que podía esperar un poco más hasta que él saliera de la habitación.**

**Al final terminé duchándome durante más tiempo del que acostumbro, porque mi mente se había puesto a divagar con miles de escenas diferentes, todas ellas en las que le confesaba a Mello lo que sentía. Salí de la ducha sonriendo, estaba decidido.**

* * *

Desperté perezosamente, quizá una hora y media después y aún con ganas de continuar dormido, no sabía si Matt había entrado a la habitación o no, no había escuchado nada, pero de todas maneras, me levanté, me acerqué a mi sorprendentemente ordenado closet y tomé algo de ropa al azar, metiéndome al baño y agradeciendo no tener que ver nunca más una falda para mí en mi vida mientras bostezaba en el proceso. Sabía que alguien había estado en la ducha antes por el vapor que se terminaba de disipar lentamente, supuse que había sido Matt y simplemente me encogí de hombros, cerrando la puerta y, como lo hacía siempre, abrí la circulación del agua y esperé a que entibiase mientras me quitaba la ropa con cansancio, me sentía algo mareado y no quería escuchar nada ni ver nada.

**Me fui por el pasillo hasta el salón donde se haría la fiesta, estaban dando los últimos toques, y ya nada más esperaban a que empezara. Se veía bien, tenía que admitirlo. No era algo que me agradara mucho, no me sentía completamente cómodo rodeado de gente, mucho menos si era toda la casa junta en la misma sala. Todos rozándose unos con otros al caminar, pero contentos con ello. ****_No entiendo... _****pensé. Prefería quedarme dentro de mi habitación, pero supuse que sería una grosería hacerlo cuando la supuesta celebración esta era en honor a Mello y a mí. Ah... y a Lost, quien era nueva, pero bueno... Del closet que teníamos en nuestra habitación había sacado un pequeño tesoro que tenía escondido, algo que iba a ayudarme a mantenerme cuerdo mientras durara la fiesta y Mello no estuviera. Ya me sentía más tranquilo luego de tanto pensar, y ya sabía lo que iba a decir.**

Dejé que la tibia lluvia tranquilice mi cuerpo y simplemente me quedé allí parado por un momento, para después comenzar con mi cabello, pensando en nada y a la vez en todo… sólo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran demasiado ahora que habíamos llegado a Wammy's, pero supuse que no sería de esa forma, ya que apenas habíamos traspasado la puerta principal todo se había puesto prácticamente de cabeza, y eso me molestaba. _Ya es hora de que estemos en el salón, mejor salgo de aquí…_ me sugerí luego de vestirme con uno de mis jeans oscuros y una playera negra sin mangas, saliendo de mi habitación y caminando en silencio hacia donde sería la fiesta de bienvenida, aún con mi cabello algo húmedo. Eran las ocho de la noche y todo ya estaba listo, por lo que sólo me encaminé hacia donde resonaba la música… no estaba seguro de cuándo había comenzado, pero ya me importaba muy poco, en realidad no veía la hora de que termine para poder regresar a la habitación con Matt y tratar de entender mejor las cosas.

**Me quedé un tiempo mirando cómo todos interactuaban entre sí, por suerte no me habían visto, y si lo habían hecho no me prestaban tanta atención como antes, mucho menos toda la atención que había recibido Mello... recordar eso hacía que me pusiera estúpidamente celoso, no quería que nadie se le acercara. Mello, era mío, ¿...cierto? Me bajé los googles de la cabeza a los ojos, como protección y luego tomé aire profundo antes de aventurarme a la multitud. Pasé por la parte de atrás, donde casi no había gente, los demás chicos estaban al centro y cuando la música comenzó se pusieron a bailar. Fue ahí donde escapé hasta el otro lado y me senté en el suelo. Saqué mi tesoro del bolsillo de mis pantalones y sonreí.**

Di un último suspiro parado detrás de la enorme puerta que me separaba de todo Wammy's y la abrí sin mucha ceremonia, topándome de frente con todos los chicos y chicas del orfanato, comiendo, bebiendo, riendo, haciendo estupideces, hablando, bailando. Luego había una mesa donde estaban todos los profesores, bebiendo dios sabe qué cosa y riendo despacio, aunque el simple hecho de verlos sonreír ya me era completamente increíble, aunque no tanto en el caso de Watari. Había globos por todos lados y adornos en las paredes, todo eso sólo me hacía pensar que estaban exagerando nuestra vuelta al orfanato y sólo buscaban una excusa para comportarse como personas normales por una vez en la vida. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar buscándolo a él, esperando que ni Lost ni Linda estén cerca, o bien ninguna chica de Wammy's, pero eso ya era demasiado pedir. Me había parecido haberlo visto mientras me adentraba en el gran salón, pero cuando decidí acercarme, la voz de Roger se hizo oír nuevamente por los altavoces, yo no sabía en qué momento había llegado detrás de un atril donde había un micrófono que se encontraba prácticamente a kilómetros de su mesa, pero no me detuve a averiguar, sólo continuaba buscando a Matt.

**Escuché un pequeño disturbio en la música que antes me sirviera como de fondo mientras me distraía, pero no le presté atención. Supe que era la voz de Roger, pero no quise prestarle atención. Si bien era capaz de estar al tanto de lo que me rodeaba, también podía elegir el no hacerle caso, justo como en ese momento. Dejé que él hablara y yo me perdí otra vez.**

- Me gustaría proponer un brindis en honor a nuestros dos alumnos Mello y Matt, que regresaron de una investigación cedida a ellos po una nueva estudiante que nos acompañará de ahora en más, Lost.- todos aplaudieron y seguramente me miraban, pero no podía prestarles atención simplemente escrutaba todo el lugar. Roger siguió con su discurso por unos momentos hasta que todos hicieron el brindis, no faltaba mucho para que las personas me rodeen y me asfixien de nuevo, pero gracias al cielo, pude ver a Matt en la última esquina del salón, como siempre sin prestarle atención a nada y con su consola en mano. Sonreí y me acerqué lo más rápido que pude notando el extraño hecho de que ninguna de las dos molestas chicas (o alguna otra) se encontraba a su lado, por lo que sin decir nada, tomé un mechón de sus cabello entre mis dedos y jalé despacio para llamar su atención,_ ¿De dónde carajos he sacado eso?_ me pregunté mientras Matt levantaba la vista algo rápido, supuse que le molestaba que interrumpan sus partidas.

**Sentí un tirón que hizo que me moviera y casi perdiera el control de mi juego, me quejé. ¿¡Quién se atrevía a hacerme eso!?**

**- ¡Hey!...**- cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos súbitamente, a juzgar por su expresión, se retractó de haber reaccionado de esa forma, dejando que el color rojizo invada sus mejillas y provocándome a sonreír idiotamente al verlo _Se supone que estoy molesto con él ¿Verdad?_- M-mello…- murmuró apenas mientras yo le quitaba la PSP como si me perteneciera.

**Definitivamente Mello era el único capaz de acercárseme tanto sin que yo me diera cuenta, ¿era porqué él podía penetrar mis defensas o era simplemente que contra él yo no era tan bueno como contra los demás? O estaba muy perdido en mi juego... no, me gustaba pensar que era Mello, era solamente él. Sentí mis mejillas arder, y tragué saliva, si hubiera sido otra persona me habría enojado bastante, deberían saber que no deben molestarme mientras juego, porque, o no les haré caso, o me harán perder y entonces me enfadaré... pero, no. Ahora estaba mirando ese par de irises turquesa que me hacían olvidar completamente todo. Todo, a veces hasta respirar.**

- Guardaré esta porquería por ti.- dije poniéndola en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y sonriendo con malicia_ Demonios, ya no quiero estar enfadado… como sea._ **Ver su sonrisa, aunque fuera así era algo que me ponía los pelos de punta, pero en una forma buena, en una forma en la que me emocionaba y se me aceleraba el corazón. Me puse de pie a su lado, debía decírselo ya... **La idea era arreglar las cosas, no empeorarlas, supuse, hasta que oí esas voces.

- ¡CHICOS!- Lost y Linda se habían acercado a nosotros a lo que la música bailable comenzaba a resonar, rodé mis ojos por enésima vez y tomé a Matt del brazo. **Sentí un escalofrío por el roce y le miré a la cara, él parecía no haberlo sentido. Luego seguí su mirada, las chicas se acercaban, diablos, no otra vez... **- ¡Vengan, bailen con nosotras!-aulló Linda sonriendo eufóricamente _Ya quisieras…_ no estaba dispuesto a soportarlas ni un segundo, de verdad mi paciencia se había ido al demonio.

- ¿Saben algo?- dije mientras me adelantaba antes de que alguna de ellas llegue a acercarse a Matt.- Nosotros iremos por allí…- Señalé hacia un punto al azar a la derecha enarcando una ceja.- Y ustedes se quedarán AQUÍ.- Dije señalando el lugar donde estábamos.- A menos que quieran perder un ojo, brazo, pierna o lo que sea. ¿Entendido?- inquirí adelantándome entre ellas y jalando a Matt conmigo, que parecía no entender mucho lo que pasaba, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. **Apenas si había escuchado lo que decía, había alternado mi vista entre las chicas y él, y luego sentí el jalón de cuando me llevó a otro lado. No me quejé, prefería estar con él mil veces más que con cualquier otra persona, me dejé hacer, como siempre. **Luego de empujar unas cuantas personas y por poco dislocar el brazo del pelirrojo, llegamos a una esquina detrás de uno de los pilares del salón, escondida y oscura_ Perfecto…_ me dije triunfante y comenzando a oír que la música cambiaba rotundamente, de electro a un tema lento y todos comenzaban a acercarse en pareja al centro del salón._ Gracias a todos los santos dejamos a ese par de locas_ me dije suspirando y escuchando la introducción de la canción junto a las primeras frases de la letra.

**Me tensé con la melodía, el ambiente parecía haberse acomodado a la perfección, y era tanto así que comencé a temblar ligeramente. Diablos, era momento, ya era hora, pero las palabras no querían salir. Debía tranquilizarme...la letra era romántica...tenía a Mello frente a mí, listo...era ahora o nunca...**

**_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_**

Volteé hacia donde estaba Matt algo nervioso, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se calentaban de un momento a otro a lo que me maldecía por verme y sentirme tan extraño. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, y sólo podía quedarme mirándolo en silencio y quizá con una expresión algo indescifrable, hasta que él se adelantó hacia mí y tomó mi mano mientras una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. **Me di cuenta que si no lo hacía podía perder la oportunidad, y las ansias que tenía por tocarlo eran enormes, al menos rozar su mano, al menos... ****_Quiero abrazarlo..._**_ ¿Qué…_ no sabía qué era lo que sucedía ya, pero de la nada se había acercado a mí, poniendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura, acercándonos en el proceso y ganándose una pequeña mueca de desconcierto de mi parte_ Podrían vernos… ¿Qué debería hacer?_ Inquirí para mis adentros, dudando por unos momentos a lo que la canción continuaba sonando.

**Sonreí, la música me hacía sentir algo extraño en el estómago, era eso a lo que llamaban las mariposas, ¿eh? Era Mello, y su sonrisa... y la bendita letra que parecía estarme empujando a hacerlo...**

No pude detenerme a pensarlo por más tiempo, simplemente pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acorté el espacio entre nosotros, sintiendo los ligeros temblores que me recorrían el cuerpo gracias a unos malditos nervios, a los cuales aún no encontraba explicación alguna. **Mello me abrazó también y sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima. ****_Todavía no termina, debo decirlo... _**Las luces habían bajado aún más, y estábamos prácticamente a oscuras, eso me tranquilizaba de alguna manera, pero en un instante determinado, Matt comenzó a moverse despacio, en cortos pasos a los costados, siguiendo el quedo ritmo de la canción y yo sin pensarlo demasiado comencé a imitarlo sonriendo inconscientemente, apoyando mi frente en su hombro. **Pude oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello cuando se recargó sobre mí, y no pude hacer más que sonreír. Había comenzado a moverme porque mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando con la melodía, sin poder controlarme mucho. Ahora era la melodía quien me controlaba, o algo así... ****_Debo decirlo, debo decirlo... debo decirlo ya. _****Quise tomar un respiro profundo para lograr tranquilizarme, pero resultó al revés y los nervios se apoderaron de mí una vez más.**

**_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_**

De un segundo a otro, sentí que se su respiración ya no era completamente tranquila y hasta quizá podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, los segundos pasaban y yo presentía que algo sucedería…

**Tragué saliva tratando de calmarme y llamé su nombre. Debía empezar o perdería la oportunidad. Susurré todavía nervioso, aunque cada vez un poco más seguro. ****_Formalizar…_**

- M-mello…- dijo apenas audiblemente cerca de mi oído, logrando llevar un estremecimiento por mi cuerpo, aunque ninguno de los dos nos deteníamos.

- Dime.- respondí con el mismo tono de voz, aún sintiendo nervios.

**_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_**

**Sonreí un poco más antes de aferrarme a su cuerpo y abrir la boca para hablar. Estaba que temblaba de nervios, pero al fin logré hacerlo.**

En ningún momento imagine que lo diría, en ningún momento había pasado por mi mente que algo como ello saldría de sus labios y honestamente no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como si me hubiese bloqueado sólo por segundos…

**_Díselo ya..._**** - ¿Q-quieres… ser am… -****_dilo, Mail, dilo ya... -_****mi n-novio?-** Fue en ese momento en el que mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y al fin encontraba el motivo de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, mientras escuchaba su voz demasiado cerca y su aliento rozando mi oído. A pesar de no tener muy en claro qué hacer en ese instante, sabía perfectamente que NO quería hacer lo que había hecho en el otro orfanato, sabía que no quería huir y que de hecho, sí quería que fuéramos novios… ¿Oficialmente ahora? **Un peso enorme se me quitó de los hombros, aunque no por completo, todavía necesitaba una respuesta. ****_Lo solté, solté la bomba, la dejé caer, ¿ahora qué? Mello, respóndeme... Mello, dime algo... No me digas... que no... _**Levanté la vista y logré mirarlo, aunque algo me obstruía la visión de sus ojos verdes y eran esos googles naranjados, por lo que los bajé sin pensarlo dos veces, sintiendo como mi rostro enrojecía, y, una vez que el contacto visual no tenía ningún obstáculo, me aproximé y susurré casi rozando sus labios…

**Luego me sentí completamente en paz, imaginando que eso se sentía estar en el cielo, feliz...**

- Sí.- dije de una vez, sonriendo de una manera algo tímida colando mis dedos entre sus cabellos y atrayéndolo hacia mí sin perder de vista su sorprendida y feliz expresión antes cerraba mis ojos, para así poder tomar sus labios entre los míos._ Es como si hubiese pasado mil años desde la última vez que lo besé, no me interesa que hayan sido sólo horas._

**Fue como si con ese beso me quitara toda angustia, una simple palabra, dos letras, dos sencillas letras y todo lo que me había tenido tenso y preocupado se había ido. Mello era mío, era mi novio, ¡mi novio! Cerré los ojos y me aferré a él un poco más mientras saboreaba de esos labios que parecían saber más deliciosos que nunca.**

**_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_**

La canción que bailábamos llegaba a sus notas finales, mientras me separaba de él para recuperar un poco de aliento, sin dejar pasar más de dos segundos, regresando a besarlo de inmediato, ahora con más ansiedad, apartando mis labios junto a los suyos, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y acariciando la suya, al principio despacio y de repente dejándome llevar, intensificando el contacto, empujándolo despacio hacia atrás, hasta sentir que su espalda se recargaba en la pared. **Solté un jadeo al sentir que me acorralaba contra la pared y sonreí en mis adentros, sin dejar de besarle. Necesitaba más de él, cada vez más, a veces no podía contenerme. Y me sentía tan feliz y tan emocionado, que me dejé llevar. Quería tocarlo, moría por hacerlo.** Jadeé suavemente al sentir sus manos levantando mi camiseta con cuidado, correspondiéndole con una leve mordida a su labio inferior, para luego lamerlo suavemente inclinándome para profundizar el contacto, luego de oír un suave suspiro de su parte. **Sentía que mi cuerpo se derretía por el simple contacto que tenía con el de Mello, quería tenerlo así por siempre, no quería dejar de besarle. **No podía oír nada más que nuestras respiraciones algo agitadas, aunque me parecía que algo más sucedía, ya que la música que resonaba al parecer había cesado y cuando mis párpados se abrieron, las luces estaban encendidas y como si fuera poco, TODAS las miradas sobre nosotros. Pensé que lo que sucedía quizá no era real, por lo que me aparté lentamente de Matt, interrumpiendo el beso, aún sin voltear hacia donde se suponía que estaba Roger. **Y me quedé pasmado sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta después, me separé pero sin soltarle, había una extraña luz que antes no estaba sobre nosotros, desvié la mirada. ****_¿Qué está...? _**Nada cambiaba, todo permanecía en silencio y sí, de hecho las luces sí estaban encendidas y la música se había detenido._ Demonios… ¿No me digan que… Oh diablos._

* * *

¿Qué tal eso eh? Les dije que mi Matt nueva(?) ES ASOMBROSAMENTE GENIAL sadflaskdf **No me hagas sonrojar que soy macho(?)** Machos mis ***** ok ya… Dejen una review con bombas si quieren luego de la espera monumental y si aún siguen vivos D: porfa?

Fun Fact: Mi pobre Susu se traumó con lo que dijo Lost, díganme si no es sadlkfañsldkfsa así de tierna *apapacha* **kadhaksd ¿trauma? ¿a qué te refieres? ****_Formalizar…. formalizar… _****No hay ningún trauma aquí… ¡solo hay que formalizar! **Ay cosita sdafsdf


End file.
